Keiki no Atarashii
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Fin de la quatrième guerre shinobi, Naruto meure en emportant Juubi et Madara avec lui. Pourtant, son corps, son esprit et son âme persiste, bien que hors du monde. 35 000 ans plus tard, dans un monde qui subit encore les effets secondaires de la guerre, Naruto se voit offrir une nouvelle chance de revenir. Saura-t-il s'adapter dans cette nouvelle époque où tout lui est inconnu ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Keysapocalypses, un dégénéré mental qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se compliquer la vie avec des scénarios ridiculement compliqué.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà...

...

...

Je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour mon retard dans mes autres fictions. J'ai des excuses, mais vous ne voulez pas les entendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc voici ma liste d'excuses:

\- Je suis en pleine période d'examens, ce qui m'a laissé peu de temps pour poursuivre mes chapitres.

\- Je suis en pleine recherche de stage et je galère un peu à en trouver un, ce qui en fait une priorité pour moi en ce moment.

\- J'ai eu un déchaînement de nouvelles idées de fiction et je ne voulait pas tout mélanger. Du coup, je vous annonce qu'en plus de celle-ci, une nouvelle fiction sortira bientôt dans le fandom Naruto.

Bon... Je vais m'arrêter là dans les excuses et vous laisser profiter un peu de ma nouvelle oeuvre. On se revoit en bas !

EDIT : J'ai enfin compris pourquoi mon chapitre n'était pas passé, profitez en !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: La fin de la quatrième guerre shinobi !**_

Si sombre... Tout n'était que ténèbres et obscurité. C'était un lieu ou la lumière n'était pas la bienvenue et, même si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pu y accéder. La vie n'y avait pas sa place. La mort non plus. La matière même n'existait pas dans _cet_ endroit. Tout n'y était que vide et abandon. Nulle existence n'avait souillé ce lieu de sa présence depuis le début des temps... Jusqu'à maintenant. Pour la première fois, dans ce vide absolu, quelque chose se mouvait.

Ce n'était pas visible, car la lumière était inexistante. Ce n'était pas audible, car nul son ne pouvait se faire entendre. Ce n'était pas touchable, car la matière était absente. Ce n'était pas reniflable, car il n'y avait pas d'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas goutable, car il n'y avait rien à gouter. Nul sens ne pouvait distinguer ce que cela était, mais ce n'était pas important. Quelque chose _était_ ! Quelque chose _existait_.

Et puis, lentement, ce quelque chose changea. Cela ne prit pas de forme, car rien ne pouvait être utilisé comme base. Enfer, il n'existait même pas d'atomes ou de molécules dans _ce_ lieu. Non, peu importe ce en quoi ce quelque chose changeait, car ce n'était pas physique. C'était une idée, un concept, rien de véritablement concret. Et puis finalement, un changement majeur se produisit, modifiant tout ce que _cet_ endroit ait jamais connu.

Quelque chose de blanc, vaguement vaporeux et absolument non solide fit son apparition. De par son apparence, cela pouvait s'apparenter à une flamme, bien que totalement immaculée. Cela émettait même de la lumière. Bien que minuscule de par sa taille et tremblotante, dans _ce_ lieu de ténèbres absolus, cette chose immatérielle était comme un phare éclairant... Rien. Il n'y avait rien à éclairer. Pourtant, _cet_ endroit était indubitablement plus lumineux, moins sombre.

Et puis d'un coup, quelque chose détruisit le silence. Ce n'était pas un son, car rien n'aurait pu l'émettre. Non, c'était quelque chose de différent. Une pensée. Une réflexion. Quelque chose de confus et incohérent, à peine plus qu'une ébauche. Toutefois, dans un tel lieu ou autrefois rien n'existait, cette pensée sembla s'amplifier à l'infini, remplissant l'espace. Cette chose totalement nouvelle provenait de la flamme blanche.

_« Où... Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il... arrivé ? Quel est... mon nom ? »_

A travers ces quelques mots qui n'ont même pas été dit à haute voix, le lieu sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose, comme si une entité venait d'être créée et analysait un intrus indésirable. Accompagnant la pensée, une image ponctuelle sembla rebondir dans ce (presque) vide infini, celle d'un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans. Il était blond aux cheveux hérissés lui tombant presque jusqu'aux épaules. Deux mèches encadraient son regard, deux yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel et aussi profond que l'océan. Sa peau était bronzée, son corps mince. Son corps avait les proportions idéales, pas trop musclé et taillé autant pour la puissance que la vitesse. Sa marque la plus distinctive restait néanmoins les trois marques étranges que le garçon avait sur chaque joue, faisant vaguement penser aux moustaches d'un chat ou d'un renard. Ah... Et il était complètement nu aussi. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une image provenant d'une pensée, et personne n'était là pour se sentir gêné.

Cette petite flamme blanche sembla soudain se raviver, reprenant de l'envergure. Sa luminosité s'accrut et le flux de pensée sembla se faire moins chaotique. Une onde sembla la traverser à la manière d'un frisson, comme frappé par une révélation. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, comme prise d'un doute, avant de confirmer ses pensées.

_« Naruto Uzumaki... est mon nom. »_

L'instant de joie que dura cette découverte prit malheureusement fin rapidement, laissant place à un mélange de perplexité et de confusion. Naruto, puisque c'était son nom, ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait ni comment il était arrivé là. En fait, lorsqu'il prit la peine d'y réfléchir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait que de fragments de sa vie. Lentement, il parvint à retracer son histoire, faisant ainsi revenir les souvenirs associés. Il se rappela de Hiruzen, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, le traitre Mizuki et l'obtention de son diplôme, Konohamaru, Zabuza et Haku, les examens chuunin, Gaara, Lee, Neji, le serpent Orochimaru, l'espion Kabuto, ero-sennin Jiraya, Tsunade ba-chan... Puis les événements s'étaient précipités: la désertion de Sasuke, son entrainement de trois ans avec son pervers de sensei, la lutte avec Akatsuki...

_« Ah... La quatrième guerre shinobi ! »_ Se rappela Naruto.

Cela avait été le point culminant de la lutte contre Akatsuki. La défaite de Pein par Naruto avait été censé dissoudre le groupe, puisque dépourvu de son leader. Toutefois il n'en avait rien été. L'homme, Nagato de son vrai nom, n'avait été qu'une marionnette aux mains de la véritable menace: Madara Uchiwa. Avec la complicité d'Obito Uchiwa, alias Tobi, ils avaient été les véritables fondateurs de l'Akatsuki. Madara avait même été jusqu'à donner son plus puissant dojutsu à Nagato avant de mourir de vieillesse: le rinnegan. L'objectif était de le ressusciter durant la quatrième guerre shinobi grâce à l'un des pouvoirs du rinnegan: le rinne tensei. En parallèle, l'Akatsuki avait pour charge de récolter les neuf bijus et de les fusionner dans le Gedo Mazo afin de recréer Juubi, le démon à dix queues et également biju originel. Naruto était le jinchuriki de l'un d'eux: Kurama, alias Kyubi no Kitsune. Il y avait également Shukaku alias Ichibi, Matatabi alias Nibi, Isobu alias Sanbi, Son Goku alias Yonbi, Kokuo alias Gobi, Saiken alias Rokubi, Chomei alias Nanabi et enfin Gyuki alias Hachibi.

Leur plan ne s'était toutefois pas passé exactement comme prévu. La mort de Nagato retarda leur plan temporairement. Ce fut une chance pour eux que Naruto n'ait pas détruit le rinnegan durant le combat. Toutefois, Obito avait prévu un plan de secours pour un tel cas, sous la forme de Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa et de leur mangekyo sharingan fusionné en un éternel, ajouté aux cellules de Hashirama Senju. Car pour éveiller le rinnegan, il fallait fusionner le mangekyo sharingan de deux frères et y ajouter l'ADN du clan antagoniste des Uchiwa: les Senju. La raison était que les deux clans avaient le même ancêtre commun: le Rikudo Sennin, fondateur du ninjutsu, jinchuriki de Juubi et premier possesseur du rinnegan. Au fil des générations, le pouvoir de ses descendants s'est amoindrit et divisé en deux: le sharingan des Uchiwa et le mokuton des Senju.

Pour en revenir à la quatrième guerre shinobi, Obito parvint à récupérer le rinnegan de Nagato, au prix d'un œil qu'il remplaça immédiatement par la fameuse pupille, gardant l'autre pour le rendre à Madara. Il s'infiltra ensuite au conseil des kage et y dévoila le plan œil de lune, consistant à placer le monde sous un immense genjutsu _via_ la lune, et déclara la quatrième guerre shinobi, provoquant une alliance entre les cinq nations élémentaires. Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri et Iwa. Toutefois, malgré l'union des plus forts shinobis de chaque village, la guerre fut presque à sens unique. Obito, à la tête d'une armée d'hommes-plantes (Zetsu) et de shinobis décédés et contrôler par l'edo tensei de Kabuto, parvint presque à gagner. Toutefois, Sasuke et son frère décédé Itachi qui était parvenu à se libérer à l'emprise de l'edo tensei, vainquirent Kabuto et libérèrent l'âme des défunts.

Pendant un instant, un court instant, l'alliance shinobi crut pouvoir venir à bout de l'Akatsuki. Toutefois, ce fut à ce moment que Madara fut ressuscité et que le véritable enfer se déchaina. Malgré la présence du hokage Tsunade Senju, du Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku, du Mizukage Mei Terumi; du Raikage A et du Tsuchikage Onoki, ainsi que des Hokage Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi et Minato Namikaze ramenés à la vie par Orochimaru, ils ne purent que difficilement correspondre à la puissance d'Obito, sans parler de Madara. Puis Naruto était arrivé avec Killer Bee, le jinchuriki de Hachibi et...

_« Madara m'a dépossédé de Kurama et a fait de même avec Bee et Gyuki avant de les sceller dans le Gedo Mazo... »_ Se souvint Naruto.

Une des lois les plus universelles de la nature était la suivante: si un jinchuriki venait à se faire déposséder de son biju, il mourrait après une agonie dont la longueur dépendait de la force de la volonté de la cible. Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto et précédent jinchuriki du Kyubi, en était un exemple. Elle avait tenu plusieurs heures avant de finalement mourir. Certes, à l'époque Kurama y avait été pour quelque chose, mais même sans cela, Kushina n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de la mort. Gaara no Sabaku était un autre exemple. Dépossédé d'Ichibi, il était mort presque immédiatement. Ce ne fut que grâce à une technique de réincarnation qu'il était encore de ce monde.

Si Killer Bee mourut de l'extraction au bout de quelques minutes, ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto. Grâce à ses gènes Uzumaki, il était pourvu d'une grande vitalité, ce qui prolongeait son existence quelque peu. Mais ses forces avaient continué à décliner sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Or, Naruto n'avait pas voulu mourir avant d'avoir gagné cette guerre. Il laissa de côté tous ses rêves de devenir Hokage et se concentra plus fortement que jamais. Il usa du senjutsu, absorbant le chakra naturel (ou sen) afin de prolonger son existence encore plus longtemps. Mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait toujours rien faire de plus que continuer à chercher une solution.

Le senjutsu était un art puissant, la preuve en était que le Rikudo Sennin s'en était servi pour vaincre Juubi et le sceller en lui, à une époque où le chakra n'existait pas. Avec le chakra, le senjutsu était donc censé être encore plus puissant. Pourtant, aucun shinobi moderne n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le potentiel du Rikudo Sennin. Naruto, Jiraya et Minato, les utilisateurs du senjutsu des crapauds, Hashirama, l'utilisateur du senjutsu des forêts, Kabuto, l'utilisateur du senjutsu des serpents, aucun n'effleurait le potentiel du fondateur du ninjutsu. L'ex jinchuriki de Kurama avait alors comprit qu'il manquait quelque chose, une donnée. Mais quoi ?

Naruto s'était alors souvenu d'une simple phrase prononcé par Orochimaru durant la guerre: _« Juugo est un cas particulier, il est détenteur d'un Kekkei Genkei unique basé sur le senjutsu »_. Ce fut alors que le déclic se fit chez le garçon. Le senjutsu des crapauds, des forêts et des serpents... C'était la même déclinaison d'une forme unique, basée sur les êtres vivants. Juugo, en revanche, était différent. Son senjutsu était basé sur autre chose: la transformation. Naruto avait vu et été mis en garde lorsqu'il avait appris le senjutsu que mal maitrisé, le senjutsu le transformerait en statut de pierre en forme de crapaud. Juugo était la preuve qu'il existait un équilibre, puisqu'il se servait uniquement de la transformation du senjutsu, sans se transformer en pierre. En quoi le chakra sen de Juugo était-il différent de celui de Naruto ?

Ce fut en se posant la question qu'il comprit la vérité. Les deux formes n'étaient pas différentes, mais complémentaires. Le chakra utilisé pour le ninjutsu était basé sur le mélange entre le chakra yin (énergie spirituelle) et le chakra yang (énergie phyique). Or le yin était basé sur l'imaginaire et la transformation, alors que le yang était basé sur la vie et le concret. Le senjutsu fonctionnait sur le même principe, cela avait toujours été le cas. Le chakra sen de Naruto était basé sur le yang par le biais du contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Juugo, à l'inverse, utilisait un chakra sen basé sur le yin, la transformation, par le biais de son hérédité. En réunissant les deux, Naruto avait supposé qu'il pourrait atteindre l'ultime senjutsu.

Pour se faire Naruto utilisa le senjutsu yang, avant de se laisser submerger par le senjutsu yin, laissant son corps se transformer. Il était déjà sur le point de mourir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sauf qu'il avait sous-estimé quelque chose: le senjutsu yin était une abomination. Karin avait mentionné que Juugo était instable psychologiquement, parfois à la limite de la folie. Naruto comprenait à présent pourquoi. Le senjutsu yang permettait d'absorber les résidus d'énergie produits par les êtres vivants. Le senjutsu yin, à l'inverse, permettait d'absorber directement l'énergie du monde et, avec elle, les émotions de la planète. En temps de paix, ce serait un immense sentiment de sérénité, mais ils étaient en guerre et Naruto dû faire face à la colère et à la haine dans des proportions telles que même Kurama à son pire semblait faire pâle figure en comparaison.

Il crut se perdre un million de fois avant de comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se laisser submerger et commença à fusionner les senjutsu yin et yang à l'intérieur de son corps. Dès lors, la folie, bien qu'encore perceptible, se fit beaucoup plus simple à supporter. Plus important, Naruto sentit son énergie vitale se stabiliser et se restaurer. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le monde, et le monde ne mourrait pas pour une si petite chose qu'une extraction de biju. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience avec la réalité, tout alla très vite.

Madara avait ressuscité Juubi et le contrôlait avec l'association du rinnegan et du mokuton. Mais de ce que Naruto voyait grâce à sa nouvelle condition, il ne s'agissait que d'une coquille vide. Ce Juubi n'était qu'une créature dépourvue d'intelligence, bien qu'il possédât la puissance de l'original. Le vrai corps de Juubi, qui contenait également sa conscience, était toujours enfermé au cœur de la lune, il pouvait le sentir.

Ce fut peut-être l'instinct ou le hasard, mais l'instant suivant, la coquille vide de Juubi se jeta sur le garçon, passant outre les ordres de Madara pour la première fois de la guerre. Bien que dépourvu de conscience, son être entier se rappelait du Rikudo Sennin et Naruto émettait exactement la même présence. Le choc fut brutal. L'Uzumaki fut capable non seulement de stopper l'assaut du démon originel, mais de le frapper en retour avec assez de force pour détruire une montagne. Dès lors, Naruto et Juubi se combattirent sans relâche. L'adolescent n'avait plus non plus besoin de s'immobiliser pour absorber du chakra sen, car les propriétés du yin l'immunisait des effets secondaires et l'énergie du yang alimentait le yin. C'était un cycle infini, autrement dit, Naruto pouvait durer en mode sennin indéfiniment.

Ce fut aussi durant ce combat que Naruto découvrit un bonus inattendu mais pas désagréable de l'ultime senjutsu. Lorsque le Rikudo Sennin avait combattu Juubi, il avait également utilisé l'ultime Senjutsu. En devenant son jinchuriki, il avait acquis la capacité d'utiliser le chakra ainsi que le rinnegan, puisque le démon originel était le seul être à les posséder à ce moment-là. Par la suite, le Rikudo transmit le don de chakra aux hommes, ainsi qu'à ses enfants. Toutefois, il fut le dernier utilisateur de l'ultime Senjutsu... Jusqu'à Naruto. Et justement, ce dernier possédait déjà du chakra depuis la naissance. Ce chakra qui à l'origine était unique propriété de Juubi... Lorsque le chakra entra en contact avec le chakra sen de l'ultime senjutsu, ils entrèrent en osmose et éveillèrent la mémoire génétique enfoui à l'intérieur de la structure même du chakra. Ce fut ainsi que durant le conflit entre Naruto et Juubi, l'Uzumaki s'éveilla au rinnegan.

Mais malgré cela, Naruto ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Pire, il perdait lentement mais surement le combat, et la guerre avec. Il avait déjà la puissance du monde ajouté à la sienne, mais cela ne suffisait pas, puisque Juubi en bénéficiait également. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Naruto grava un fuinjutsu dans son âme elle-même à l'aide de l'ultime senjutsu. Le principe était relativement simple. Ce sceau captait une émotion et la transformait en énergie que Naruto pouvait alors utiliser durant son combat. Toutefois, ce sceau ne pouvait capter qu'une unique émotion sans possibilité de changer et qui était déterminé par celle qui était la plus forte au moment de l'activation du fuinjutsu. Cette émotion n'était autre que l'espoir. Le monde shinobi dans son intégralité avait foi en lui pour venir à bout de Juubi. Il était le seul à en avoir le pouvoir...

Mais malgré ce regain d'énergie, le combat entre les deux entités dura encore six jours et six nuits. Au matin du septième jour, l'un des deux s'effondra, ne laissant que le vainqueur debout. Naruto était celui qui se tenait encore sur ses jambes. Il regarda la coquille vide de Juubi, encore vivante, d'un air las. Le tuer ne servirait à rien, car comme tous les bijus, il se reconstituerait au bout d'un certain temps et tout serait à recommencer. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas non plus inverser le processus de création de Juubi. L'âme de Kurama et des autres s'étaient déjà dissoutes dans la créature. Et refaire comme le Rikudo Sennin et séparer le démon originel en plusieurs fragments serait faire se répéter l'histoire. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une unique alternative.

Le Rikudo Sennin aurait probablement fait la même chose, mais il n'en avait jamais eu les capacités. Avant de devenir le jinchuriki de Juubi, il ne disposait pas du chakra pour le faire. En tant que jinchuriki il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Une fois qu'il eut extrait le Juubi de son corps, il était devenu trop affaibli pour le faire, raison pour laquelle il créa les bijus.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Naruto créa alors son jutsu le plus destructeur. Nul nom n'était nécessaire pour une telle technique car c'était quelque chose que rien ni personne ne devrait se rappeler. Jamais. Il suffit d'un coup, d'un seul et unique coup, et le corps de Juubi fut annihilé et son chakra dispersé aux quatre vents en de si petites quantités qu'il serait absorbé par la nature avant d'avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir se reformer. Ces fragments de chakra étaient également si petits qu'aucun être vivant ne pourrait en être infecté. La quatrième guerre shinobi venait de prendre fin. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait cru Naruto. Il avait eu tort.

Le duel contre Juubi avait duré si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié celui qui l'avait ramené à la vie: Madara. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main de son ennemi ressortit de sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur, qu'il comprit à quel point son inattention lui fut fatale. Ce salaud l'avait transpercé par derrière, au moment où il avait été le plus affaiblit.

_« C'était donc ça... Madara m'a finalement tué... »_

C'était une pensée étrange. Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru gagner contre Juubi et perdre contre Madara. Selon toutes les probabilités, ça aurait dû être le contraire. Néanmoins, à présent qu'il était mort, l'Uzumaki prit conscience de quelque chose qui le troubla profondément.

_« Je... m'ennuie ? _»

C'était consternant. Il avait pratiquement gagné la quatrième guerre shinobi à lui tout seul. Il aurait au moins pu avoir droit à un peu de repos. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grand vide et ce silence oppressant ? Naruto ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en mourant, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Un grand rien pour toute l'éternité.

_« Je suppose que l'expression _''On meurt seul'' _prend ici tout son sens... _»

Sur cette joyeuse pensée, Naruto se mit à déprimer. Cinq secondes. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre mutisme, il tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire, mais se retrouva vite ramené à la réalité. Il n'était plus qu'une âme, une flamme blanche perdue dans le néant. Que pouvait-il faire ? Était-il seulement capable de se déplacer ? Il tenta une première fois, sans succès. Dépourvu de son corps et de toute sensation, il était difficile de se mouvoir. Pourtant, le garçon ne se découragea pas. Il allait devoir rester dans _cet_ endroit pour l'éternité, autant commencer à passer le temps dès maintenant.

Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps exactement il tenta de se mouvoir. Cela lui sembla être des heures, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être des années ou quelques secondes. Dans _ce_ lieu dépourvu de tout, le temps lui-même semblait ne pas exister. Pourtant, il continua. Ce n'était pas de la ténacité, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas non plus du désespoir, pas encore. Le fait était que Naruto Uzumaki était et resterait un éternel hyperactif, et que de rester immobile à ne rien faire allait à l'encontre de sa nature profonde.

Ce fut donc à force d'essais et d'échecs que Naruto parvint finalement à faire un mouvement. Celui-ci fut pratiquement insignifiant. S'il avait eu son corps physique, cela aurait été comparable à un spasme traversant son auriculaire, ou à un battement de cœur. Toutefois, dans _ce_ lieu vide de tout, ce fut comme si un ouragan se déchainait. Et puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose se produisit. Un bruit horrible se fit entendre, un véritable son, pas juste une pensée. C'était comme si quelque chose se déchirait, mais des milliards de fois plus puissant. Une fissure apparut devant l'âme de l'Uzumaki, révélant à l'intérieur un véritable kaléidoscope de couleurs et de lumières. Au même moment, le vide sembla s'animer d'une volonté propre, comme si le lieu ou Naruto se trouvait avait décidé de ne plus tolérer une existence en son sein. Avant qu'il n'ait même eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le garçon fut aspiré à travers la fissure, banni de ce lieu ou rien ne devait exister et ou, de nouveau, il n'existait plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience de son environnement, il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Ce lieu était tout aussi vide que le précédent, mais il y avait une différence, une différence majeure. Ce lieu n'était pas pures ténèbres. Au contraire, c'était un mélange de couleurs chatoyantes. Le garçon en vit même certaines dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Se retournant vivement, il chercha du regard la fissure par laquelle il était arrivé, mais en vain. Sans doute s'était-elle refermée immédiatement après son passage. Restait la question, secondaire pour le moment, du pourquoi elle s'était ouverte en premier lieu.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il prit remarqua qu'un changement s'était opéré sur lui. Il n'était plus une simple âme. Il était à nouveau dans son corps. Nu, certes, mais étant donné qu'il était seul, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il palpa son corps, sans doute pour vérifier que tout était à sa place... ou pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était étrange. Son corps était bien le sien, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. L'âge correspondait, la taille aussi. Même les rares cicatrices qu'il possédait étaient à leur place. Mais ses muscles n'étaient plus là. Toute sa musculature s'était comme envolée. Son corps était très maigre et émettait une grande sensation de fatigue.

\- Ainsi donc tu es vraiment revenu, Naruto Uzumaki. Je, suppose que je, suis en train de perdre mon pari.

Du moins avait-il cru être seul. Dans le même mouvement, il se retourna dans la direction de la voix tout en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la potentielle menace. Cela avait été un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Le ton utilisé était apathique, pas vraiment menaçant. Pein utilisait le même ton.

La personne qui avait parlé ne fut toutefois pas quelqu'un auquel il s'attendait. En fait, il ne s'agissait même pas d'un visage familier. C'était, à défaut d'une meilleure description, une petite fille. Peut-être âgée de dix ou onze ans, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Ses oreilles étaient fines et pointues, mais seules une personne particulièrement attentive, ou un shinobi, pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris sombre et son regard exprimait peu ou pas d'émotion, comme lassé du monde... tout comme Pein, encore une fois.

Malgré sa faible apparence, elle dégageait une sensation de puissance, bien qu'habilement dissimulée. Naruto pouvait dire merci à ses années d'expérience contre d'autres shinobis pour remarquer ce détail. Cette enfant était forte, très forte. L'Uzumaki était incapable de dire ou son niveau se trouvait en comparaison du sien, surtout qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Si seulement elle ne portait pas une tenue de gothique lolita, elle aurait fait une adversaire crédible. Mais était-elle vraiment une ennemie ? Il ne ressentait pas vraiment d'agressivité de sa part. Malgré tout, il devait rester prudent.

\- Qui es-tu et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Avec la force qu'elle avait, sans doute s'attendait-elle à être vouvoyée... ou peut-être pas. De toute façon, Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa politesse. La jeune fille ne réagit pas au tutoiement, le regardant fixement avant de répondre à voix basse mais parfaitement audible.

\- Je, suis Ophis. Dieu Dragon de l'Infini.

Naruto avait-il déjà mentionné que cette fille lui rappelait Pein ? Oui, et cette impression ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Un dieu... Le terme même comportait deux erreurs. La première était que cette Ophis était une fille, elle aurait donc dû dire qu'elle était une déesse. La seconde était, et restait, que les hommes, aussi forts qu'ils pouvaient être, n'avaient rien de divin. Pein et Madara avaient fait l'erreur de croire le contraire et Naruto s'était fait un plaisir de briser leurs illusions, littéralement dans le cas d'un certain Uchiwa.

\- Quant à la raison pour laquelle je, connais ton nom... On me, l'a dit une fois, il y a longtemps.

\- Vraiment ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto, sarcastiquement.

\- Vraiment. D'une certaine manière, on pourrait dire que je, t'attendais. Et comme tu es là, cela veut dire qu'un pari que j'ai, fait est sur le point d'être perdu.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, déclara l'Uzumaki en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi m'attendre ? Et quel pari ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, je, vais devoir te parler de certaines choses. Tu vas avoir beaucoup d'informations à absorber.

Naruto soupira. Il y avait relativement peu de choses qu'il n'aimait pas comme les ramens froids, les gens qui se prenaient pour dieu, les légumes, l'attente qui précède la dégustation des ramens et les conversations trop compliquées. Mais dans ce cas particulier, il n'allait pas pouvoir y couper. D'une part, il ne savait ni où il était, ni où aller. D'autre part, avec son corps aussi affaiblit, il n'irait pas bien loin avant d'être rattrapé. Alors autant prendre son mal en patience et écouter tant qu'Ophis était... de bonne humeur ? Difficile à dire... Tant qu'elle n'émettait aucune hostilité à son égard.

\- Très bien... Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire, mais fais vite.

Ophis hocha la tête, sans montrer la moindre irritation, mais Naruto sentit une légère fluctuation dans l'énergie de la petite fille qui ne le laissa pas dupe. Cela avait été subtil, mais depuis qu'il avait maitrisé l'ultime senjutsu, il était bien plus conscient de son environnement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de vivant dans ce lieu. Plus que dans l'autre, mais pas beaucoup. Et la nature y était absente.

\- Je, vais être directe dans ce cas. Tu es mort.

Naruto ne broncha pas. D'une certaine façon, il n'en avait jamais douté. Le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé sous la forme d'une âme y avait bien contribué. Restait à savoir ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Visiblement, Ophis semblait avoir la réponse.

\- Durant ce que vous autres humains avez appelé la quatrième guerre shinobi, tu as été tué par un homme nommé Madara Uchiwa.

\- Je sais cela, répondit Naruto en essayant de ne pas paraître agacé. Qu'est-il arrivé après cela ? La guerre est-elle toujours en cours ou est-elle enfin finie ? Qui a gagné ?

\- Patience. Tout d'abord, sache qu'en mourant, tu as emporté avec toi l'homme nommé Madara Uchiwa. Il a essayé d'absorber ta puissance comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres sur le champ de bataille, mais il en a été submergé et vos deux corps ont été détruits dans le processus. Quant à l'autre humain, Obito Uchiwa, il a perdu la vie de la main de celui nommé Kakashi Hatake, ainsi que par les kage, vivants et morts. Vous avez gagné la guerre.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il était heureux d'avoir emporté Madara dans la tombe, cela allégeait de beaucoup sa conscience. Il avait au moins réussit à accomplir cet objectif jusqu'au bout. À présent, quoi qu'il allait advenir, il pourrait au moins faire face la tête haute. Mais sérieusement, la façon dont elle disait le mot « humain » lui rappelait un peu Kurama. Ce n'était pas négatif, mais pas positif non plus. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une douce indifférence, tout comme le démon renard lorsque, enfin, il avait accepté de s'allier avec Naruto.

\- Vous avez gagné la guerre, répéta Ophis. Et tu as détruit le monde.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Naruto, incrédule.

\- Le monde dans lequel tu vivais, ainsi que les autres humains, n'existait que grâce au Juubi. Bien que profondément maléfique, il contrebalançait cela par la préservation du monde, d'une certaine manière. Il existait une relation symbiotique entre le Juubi et la Terre. Ayant détruit le démon originel, tu as privé ta planète de sa source d'énergie. Il n'aura par la suite fallut que quelques années pour qu'elle ne dépérisse.

Dire que Naruto était bouleversé était un euphémisme. Il était bien plus que cela, horrifié, détruit. Il était inconcevable que la chose dont il avait été le plus fier pour sauver le monde ait conduit à sa destruction. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de douter de ces mots car il savait, il _sentait_, que c'était la vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour empêcher le monde d'être sous la domination d'un tyran avait conduit à une situation encore pire. Il avait échangé un mal contre un mal encore pire. La seule raison pour laquelle son esprit ne s'était pas brisé de cette révélation, c'était parce qu'il avait noté une incohérence dans les paroles d'Ophis. C'était son dernier espoir.

\- Le Rikudo Sennin avait pourtant détruit Juubi par le passé ! Rappela Naruto avec toute la confiance qu'il lui restait, soit pas énormément.

\- C'est exact, admit Ophis. Il l'a vaincu et scellé en lui. De ce fait, il acquérit le don du chakra et le rinnegan. Ces nouveaux pouvoirs lui ont permis par la suite de détruire Juubi en le scindant en neuf entités distinctes: les bijus. Sa puissance dispersée, son corps fut ensuite scellée hors du monde, sous la forme de la lune. Donc oui, l'humain Rikudo Sennin a détruit Juubi une fois, mais ce qui était nécessaire à la Terre pour survivre existait encore sous la forme des bêtes à queues. Ils ont pris le relais de leur prédécesseur. Un biju ne meurt pas, même si on le tue. Il se contente de disparaître un certain temps pour reconstruire son corps et revenir sur Terre. Ils ont tous hérité cette aptitude de Juubi, qui lui-même la tenait de sa symbiose avec le monde.

Naruto déglutit. Il savait ou allait cette discution et il n'aimait pas ça. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne devait pas fuir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait été la cause, il devait assumer son péché jusqu'au bout. La première étape était de savoir jusqu'où s'étendait son crime. Aussi laissa-t-il continuer Ophis.

\- Lorsque l'homme Madara a ressuscité Juubi, il a fusionné les neuf bijus pour restaurer la puissance du démon originel. Et tu l'as vaincu. Annihilé. Dispersé en si petit fragments que jamais plus il ne pourrait se reconstituer. Par cet acte, tu as brisé l'équilibre symbiotique du monde. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de bijus pour prendre la relève. Les humains, bien que maîtrisant le chakra, ne pouvaient pas prendre une telle charge. Aucun humain ne l'aurait pu.

\- Alors... C'est vraiment ma faute, murmura finalement Naruto, dont les yeux ruisselaient de larmes. Tout a été détruit parce j'ai cru faire la bonne chose. La Terre n'est plus et j'en suis l'unique responsable. Cela peut-il vouloir dire que je suis ici pour recevoir le châtiment qui m'est dû ?

Il avait posé cette question presque avec espoir. Il voulait être puni, sanctionné, châtié. Il voulait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Même si ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation, au moins pourrait-il sentir un fragment du désespoir de la Terre et de ses habitants lorsqu'ils ont été condamnés. Toutefois, Ophis ne répondit pas à sa question.

\- Je, n'ai pas terminé mon récit.

\- Ais-je d'autres crimes à me reprocher ?

\- Il y a d'autres événements dont tu dois être avisé, car ils découlent directement de tes actes.

\- Soit.

\- Environ vingt ans après ta mort, alors que le monde dépérissait. Un homme s'est levé et a rassemblé les gens. Il leur a donné de l'espoir et du courage. Ils avaient foi en lui car il avait une solution pour les sauver.

\- Qu'elle était-elle ?

\- En échange d'un sacrifice, il a été en mesure de sauver l'humanité.

\- Quel sacrifice ?

\- Cet homme a retiré à jamais le don du chakra à l'humanité.

\- Quoi ?

Naruto était estomaqué. Que venait faire le chakra dans cette histoire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment retirer le don du chakra à l'humanité aurait pu être une quelconque solution pour sauver le monde ?

\- Cet homme a été après chaque homme, femme et enfant, les a rencontré, leur a parlé et les a convaincu d'abandonner à jamais le don du chakra. Un milliard d'êtres humains. Chaque fois qu'une personne était convaincue, l'homme transférait en lui le don du chakra. Il accumula ainsi une puissance phénoménale, mais qui ne pourrait être utilisée qu'une seule fois. Ce n'était pas son pouvoir, et sitôt utilisé, il se dissiperait. Plus personne ne pourrait le lui restaurer. Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a recréé le lien symbiotique de la Terre.

\- Mais tu avais dit que personne n'était capable de supporter une telle charge.

\- Oui, aucun être humain ne l'aurait pu. Même avec la puissance d'un milliard d'être humain en lui, il n'en était toujours pas capable. Mais le lien n'était pas pour lui. Il a lié la Terre au pouvoir que les humains avaient sacrifié. Ce qui manquait au monde c'était le chakra que Juubi produisait pour lui. Cet homme lui a remis ce qui lui manquait. Pendant six jours et six nuits, il s'acharna à fusionner l'immense pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé au monde qui l'avait vu naitre. Au matin du septième jour, la Terre était enfin sauvé, et il se permit du repos. Certes, le monde allait encore mal, mais elle était désormais sur la voie de la guérison. Le temps passant ce pouvoir a grandi et la Terre a finalement retrouvé sa vitalité.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Naruto. Comment le chakra a-t-il pu sauver la Terre ?

\- Juubi était initialement l'unique possesseur du chakra. L'homme Rikudo Sennin a par la suite transmis ce don à l'humanité. Juubi partit, l'humanité seule pouvait sauver la Terre en rendant ce qui leur avait été confié.

Naruto hocha la tête, c'était logique. Il était surtout soulagé de savoir que la Terre avait survécu. Être le destructeur de monde n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il voulait sur son CV. Ce dernier était déjà assez sombre comme ça.

\- Quel était le nom de cet homme ?

\- Il n'en avait pas, ou plutôt, il n'a jamais été divulgé. Après son exploit, les hommes ont commencé à l'appeler Dieu. Il est maintenant connu comme étant le Dieu Biblique.

\- Ah...

On revenait encore et toujours à quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un dieu. Au moins celui-là n'avait pas cherché à le devenir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ophis, Naruto a vit continuer de le regarder fixement. Elle le laissait digérer les informations au fur et à mesure. Et il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin, car il restait à régler son propre cas à présent.

\- Alors... Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ? Demanda Naruto. Vais-je être châtié pour mes actes ?

\- Je, ne suis pas un juge, Naruto Uzumaki. Je, n'ai fait que t'informer de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton départ du monde humain car je, le pouvais. J'y, ai assisté de loin, en tant que spectateur.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as dit que cet homme... le Dieu Biblique, a sauvé le monde vingt ans après ma mort. Tu sembles un peu jeune pour avoir pu y assister.

\- Les événements que je, t'ai racontés ne se sont pas passés il y a vingt ans, lui répondit Ophis. C'était il y a 35 000 ans.

Naruto la regarda avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. 35 000 ans ? Avait-il passé autant de temps dans _cet_ endroit ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage que la jeune fille continua.

\- Quant à ce qu'il va t'arriver, tu vas devoir faire un choix.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Puisque tu sembles vouloir expier tes péchés, il y a deux façons de le faire. Le premier choix est d'expier de ta vie, en retournant de là où tu t'es échappé.

\- Je ne me suis échappé de nulle part, protesta Naruto.

\- Le lieu où tu étais ces 35 000 dernières années est appelé le _Néant_, Naruto Uzumaki. Il existe de nombreux plans d'existence, un pour la Terre, un pour le Paradis, un pour la Pègre et un pour les divers panthéons des dieux .L'endroit où nous sommes actuellement est appelé l'Écart Dimensionnel, car il est un plan d'existence entre celui de la Terre, du Paradis et de la Pègre. Mais le _Néant_ est différent. C'est un plan de non-existence. Avant que le Dieu Biblique ne le scelle et ne mette en place le Paradis et l'Enfer, le _Néant_ était le lieu vers où migrait les âmes des défunts. Il n'y a pas de vie ni de mort, là-bas. Ce qui y entre cesse d'exister. C'est là où les bijus se rendaient pour reconstituer leurs force à leur mort, car ils n'existaient plus à proprement parlé.

\- Mais j'existe, lui reprocha Naruto.

\- Oui. Le fait est que tu étais un jinchuriki, ton métabolisme était donc imprégné jusqu'à un certain degré de chakra démoniaque. Lorsque tu as été tué, tu étais encore connecté au monde par le biais de l'ultime senjutsu. Ces deux facteurs te mettaient au même niveau d'existence que Juubi. De fait, en mourant, tu as fait ce que Juubi ou n'importe quel biju aurait fait en mourant: tu t'es reconstitué à partir de ton propre pouvoir. Comme tu n'avais qu'une infime quantité de chakra démoniaque dans ton corps, il t'a fallu 35 000 ans pour revenir. Et même ainsi, tu n'as pas réussi à revenir au meilleur de ta forme.

Elle faisait de toute évidence référence à son corps. Il était si faible que c'en était effrayant. Toutefois, avec de l'entrainement, cela pourrait être remédié assez facilement. Dans l'immédiat, Naruto était plus inquiet par cette histoire de reconstitution démoniaque. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Ophis poursuivit:

\- Tout le chakra démoniaque présent dans ton corps a été consommé par ta reconstitution. Si tu meurs encore une fois, ce sera définitif. Pour l'heure, tu es vivant.

Naruto hocha la tête, soulagé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment revivre une absence de 35 000 ans.

\- Donc j'ai le choix d'expier mes péchés en retournant dans le _Néant_ et d'y disparaître à jamais. Quel est l'autre choix ?

\- Je, viens de te dire que tu es vivant.

_« Hein ? Quel est le... Oh ! »_ Comprit finalement Naruto

S'il était vivant, alors l'autre choix était évident, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ce serait de vivre pour expier ses péchés et porter ce fardeau plus longtemps. L'alternative était donc de cesser d'exister et de se voir lavé de ses péchés, ou de les porter toute sa vie et après sa mort.

\- Que ferais-tu à ma place, Ophis ?

\- Je, ne suis pas à ta place.

\- C'est vrai...

Effectivement, Naruto était dans une situation unique. Personne avant lui n'avait eu un tel choix à réaliser, ni un tel fardeau à porter.

\- J'ai, fait un pari te concernant, déclara soudain Ophis.

\- Hum ? Oui, je me souviens que tu as mentionné cela tout à l'heure. C'était quel genre de pari ?

\- Le Dieu Biblique était persuadé qu'un jour tu reviendrais du Néant et que tu retournerais dans le monde humain. J'ai, parié le contraire.

\- Et comme je suis là, tu as déjà à moitié perdu ton pari, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Naruto hocha la tête en réponse, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Le Dieu Biblique avait eu la certitude qu'un jour, l'Uzumaki reviendrait. Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Eh bien, peut-être que cela valait le coup de s'y intéresser de plus près... et de s'assurer au passage qu'il ne s'amuse pas à jouer à Dieu, comme Pein et Madara.

\- Je vais retourner dans le monde humain.

Ophis hocha la tête. Elle devait sans doute déjà s'attendre à cette réponse. Naruto hésita un instant, avant de poser une autre question.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a... quelque chose que je dois savoir sur le monde d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Deux choses. Lorsque tu as détruit Juubi, tu as dispersé son corps et sa puissance à travers le monde pour éviter une contamination engendrant une mutation. Toutefois, l'énergie résiduelle qui a résulté de ton combat avec lui est restée stagnante et a touché quelques humains. Ceux-ci sont désormais connus sous le nom de démons et vivent dans le monde de la Pègre. Certains d'entre-eux étaient toutefois instables et destructeurs, forçant le Dieu Biblique à prendre des mesures. Sélectionnant soigneusement les humains au cœur le plus pur, il les a bénis, faisant d'eux des anges.

\- C'est donc fondamentalement les anges contre les démons ?

\- En fait non. Le chakra de Juubi dispersé à travers le monde était trop faible pour forcer la corruption ou la mutation, mais il a tout de même un effet dont le plus visible est sur les anges. S'ils rejettent leur nature profonde, les résidus du pouvoir de Juubi commenceront à les affecter. Ils deviendront alors des anges déchus. Ce sont elles, les trois factions les plus importantes que tu pourrais croiser.

\- Merci, c'est bon à savoir. Quelle était la seconde chose ?

\- Donuts.

\- Hein ?

\- Je, te le dirais si tu m'achètes des donuts la prochaine fois que l'on se rencontrera.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais faire cet effort. Tu as perdu ton pari à cause de moi après tout. Tu voudrais autre chose ?

\- Cookies.

Avec une goutte de sueur tombant le long de son crâne, Naruto hocha la tête. C'était incroyable la façon dont Ophis pouvait être enfantine après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le faire remarquer à haute voix, il tenait à la vie et avait eu une certaine expérience de ce qu'une femme en colère pouvait faire. Sakura... Tsunade... Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

\- Alors, qu'elle était l'autre chose ?

\- Avais-tu l'intention de chercher et de parler au Dieu Biblique ?

\- Oui. À t'entendre, il semblait vouloir me parler.

\- Tu ne le trouveras pas. Le Dieu Biblique est mort au cours de la guerre entre les trois factions, il y a environ 300 ans.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ça. La première question qu'il avait voulu poser au Dieu Biblique était comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps alors qu'il était initialement humain. La réponse était simple, il ne l'avait pas fait. Même un dieu pouvait mourir, en fin de compte. Tout comme Pein et Madara. Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, il se reprit. Il trouvera les réponses d'une autre façon, tout simplement.

\- Bien, je suis prêt à me rendre dans le monde humain.

Ophis le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. D'un mouvement de main, elle fit apparaître un portail dimensionnel. De l'autre côté se trouvait le monde qu'il avait contribué à créer, sans le vouloir. Qu'allait-il trouver ? Naruto inspira à fond et s'apprêta à passer au travers.

\- Naruto Uzumaki.

S'arrêtant, le garçon se retourna pour regarder Ophis avec une expression curieuse. Elle avait un éclat dans le regard qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Lorsque tu es mort, il y avait une femme qui t'a pleuré plus que les autres. Une femme qui portait ton enfant.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer. Voilà autre chose ! Il lui fallut toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas se jeter sur Ophis et la secouer dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles, sauf une fois avec...

\- Hinata Hyuga ?

\- Oui.

Naruto était à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation. Il n'avait une qu'une seule fois des relations sexuelles avec Hinata. C'était juste après son combat contre Pein, soit deux mois avant le début de la quatrième guerre shinobi. De penser qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, il n'était pas sûr s'il devait être heureux ou triste.

\- Qu'est devenu cet enfant ?

\- Je, te laisserai le découvrir.

\- Hein ? Mais je...

\- Au revoir, Naruto Uzumaki.

Et d'un doigt, elle poussa le garçon encore plein de questions à travers le portail dimensionnel. Lorsque ce dernier se fut enfin refermé. Elle était de nouveau seule dans l'Ecart Dimensionnel... Enfin presque. Essayant de ne pas penser à l'unique autre entité présente chez elle, le Dieu Dragon de l'Infini fit apparaître un objet. Il s'agissait d'un petit pilier de marbre blanc sur lequel reposait un plateau d'échec. Parfaitement alignés en position de départ étaient présents seize pièces: huit pions, deux tours, deux cavaliers, deux fous, une reine et un roi. Toutes étaient d'un orange vif. Elles n'attendaient plus que leur joueur.

Ophis approcha sa main du jeu, pour attraper l'une des pièces. Arrivée à quelques centimètres du plateau, elle s'arrêta, ou plutôt elle fut forcée à le faire. Un champ de force invisible l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Oh, elle aurait pu le forcer, mais pas sans détruire les pièces avec. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Ce plateau de jeu, et les pièces qui étaient posées dessus, lui avaient été confiés par le Dieu Biblique. C'était l'enjeu de leur pari. Si Naruto Uzumaki revenait du _Néant_ et décidait de se rendre dans le monde humain, Ophis perdait son pari et était chargé de les lui remettre lorsqu'il serait prêt. Toutefois, s'il ne revenait pas ou décidait d'y retourner, c'était elle qui gagnait le pari et le champ de force disparaissait.

Seule la première personne touchant ces pièces d'échecs pourrait utiliser leur pouvoir. Et le Dieu Biblique avait décidé que ce serait Naruto Uzumaki. Il les avait créés pour lui, à la base. Ophis n'avait rien contre cela. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter régulièrement de se les approprier. C'était dans la nature des dragons de s'approprier les objets qui les intéressaient, et c'était le cas de ces pièces. Avec elles, elle aurait pu se débarrasser de son squatter et enfin retrouver le silence. Tant pis, elle avait d'autres méthodes, même si ce serait plus long. D'un mouvement, elle fit disparaître l'échiquier et jeta un dernier regard à l'endroit où s'était tenu le portail dimensionnel.

\- Nous, nous reverrons bientôt, Naruto Uzumaki.

Et elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Bien, comme c'est un chapitre pilote, je vous laisse décider si l'histoire vaut le coup d'être poursuivie ou s'il vaut mieux en rester là en le laisser en tant que One-Shot.

Pour ceux qui connaissent le Fandom High School DxD, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que Ophis est légèrement OC. C'est voulu et probablement exclusif à ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'elle puisse expliquer clairement les changements opérés au cours des 35 000 dernières années. Tout n'est pas dit, loin s'en faut, mais les grandes lignes sont tracées.

Sur ce...

ps: J'attends vraiment des avis de tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà.

Je sais que j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait une mise à jour du Kitsune, mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. La raison est que dans moins de 10 heures, je pars en formation pour deux semaines et que je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur du tout.

Or, le chapitre du Kitsune, étant relativement long, n'aurait jamais pu être terminé et publié dans les temps. Je me suis donc consacré à achevé un autre chapitre, celui-ci, pour que vous ayez au moins un chapitre cette semaine. Le Kitsune sortira donc à la rentrée. Soyez encore un peu patient !

Sur ce, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs à dire, mais je le ferais en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle vie._**

« Si seulement tu connaissais le pouvoir du côté obscur. Obi-Wan ne t'a jamais dit ce qui est arrivé à ton père. »

« Oh, il m'en a dit assez. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez tué ! »

« Non, Luke. Je suis... ton père. »

_« Génial ! »_ s'exclama mentalement Naruto. _« Tout bonnement incroyable. Ça, c'est du scénario ! »_

Actuellement, le garçon était torse nu, en train de faire des pompes... la tête à l'envers accroché au plafond. Ainsi, il travaillait à la fois son chakra et son corps. Ajouté à la gravité, cela rendait l'exercice beaucoup plus difficile que la version plus classique. Toutefois, pour ajouter encore de la difficulté, son attention n'était pas porté sur sa formation, mais sur un film qu'il regardait sur la télévision. C'était actuellement _Star Wars V: l'Empire contre-attaque !_ Un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

À l'origine, toutefois, ce n'était pas pour le film lui-même qu'il regardait la télévision, mais pour la maîtrise de son chakra. Autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore genin... Erf, mauvaise référence temporelle. Après tout, Naruto n'avait jamais été autre chose que genin dans sa vie de shinobi. Bref, lorsqu'il était un jeune genin encore relativement novice, soit entre sa mission à Nami no kuni et sa mission à Yuki no kuni, lui et son équipe avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner à la maîtrise de leur chakra en allant regarder des films au cinéma, mais la tête en bas et les pieds fixés au plafond. L'objectif avait été de pouvoir contrôler son chakra instinctivement, ce qui pouvait faire gagner plusieurs dixièmes de seconde, souvent la différence entre la vie et la mort au combat.

Naturellement, désormais, Naruto n'avait plus à se soucier des questions de vie ou de mort, puisque le monde shinobi avait disparu, pour être remplacé par celui-ci. En 35 000 ans, les choses étaient devenues... ennuyeuses. Oui, c'était le mot. Personne ne tentait de vous tuer, pas de mission dangereuses, pas même quelqu'un capable de vous donner un échauffement décent en combat. Oui, définitivement ennuyeux. Surtout que Naruto n'avait jamais été une personne naturellement patiente ou fainéante. Pas comme un certain Nara qu'il avait connu...

Secouant la tête pour ne plus penser à ses amis défunts, l'Uzumaki fit une dernière pompe et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Dans une pirouette adroite, il atterrit sur ses pieds et attrapa une serviette à proximité pour essuyer son visage et son torse couverts de sueur. En dépit du temps qu'il avait passé à s'entrainer, Naruto avait l'air morose.

_« Seulement 500 pompes et je suis crevé... Dire qu'avant j'étais capable d'en faire le triple dans le même temps sans me fatiguer. Mon corps a vraiment mal supporté le passage du temps. »_

Le problème avec le corps de Naruto était qu'il était mort une fois, 35 000 ans plus tôt. À cause des résidus de chakra démoniaque encore présent dans son organisme, couplé au fait qu'il était en pleine utilisation de l'ultime senjutsu, l'Uzumaki avait été capable de se régénérer à partir de rien, exactement comme un biju lorsqu'il meurt. Son âme avait été envoyé au _Néant_, la dimension finale ou rien n'existe plus, où il avait très lentement retrouvé assez de force pour recréer son corps.

Le hic avait été que contrairement aux bijus, il n'était pas une entité de pur chakra. Son corps nouvellement formé avait été rattrapé par 35 000 ans de non-nutrition, ce qui l'avait rendu faible au point qu'il était à peine capable de tenir debout. Seul le fait qu'il était un Uzumaki corps et âme, et de fait possédait une vitalité hors du commun, l'avait empêché de mourir sur le coup une seconde fois. Ça et le fait qu'Ophis l'avait probablement aidé lorsqu'il s'était matérialisé dans sa dimension, car il n'avait pas autant ressentit sa faiblesse dans la dimension du Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini qu'une fois de retour sur Terre.

_« Parlant d'Ophis, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je vais probablement la tuer. Non, c'est certain que je la tuerais. »_ songea sombrement Naruto.

Le fait était qu'Ophis devait avoir un sens de l'humour particulier. Soit ça, soit elle était une sadique, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux, et peut-être pire. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque le Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini l'avait renvoyé sur Terre, elle (ou il, Naruto n'était pas tout à fait certain, mais dans le doute, il la traiterait comme une femme, au vu de son apparence) l'avait matérialisé complètement nu. Sans aucun vêtement. En plein milieu d'une ville.

Ophis ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que les êtres humains portaient des habits, d'une part parce qu'elle les surveillait de loin depuis des millénaires, et d'autre part parce qu'elle même portait une tenue de gothique lolita. Et Naruto était tout à fait certain de ne pas vouloir en connaitre la raison. Ce n'était donc pas un oubli de sa part. En fait, la seule explication que l'Uzumaki espérait être vraie, c'était qu'Ophis l'avait envoyé sur Terre en l'état, car il n'était pas vraiment revenu du Néant habillé. Mais même, elle aurait au moins pu lui laisser quelque chose pour donner l'illusion qu'il était habillé. Ce ne devait pas être bien dur pour un dieu, plus particulièrement pour le Dieu-Dragon de l'Infini. Mais non, il fallait que Naruto passe par ça.

Encore heureux qu'il soit apparut dans un terrain vague, car en plus d'être nu, l'Uzumaki s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger. Sur Terre, à cause de la gravité, la faiblesse de son corps s'était faîte trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter et Naruto s'était effondré sur le sol, sans la moindre grâce. En plus, comme son corps était définitivement sous-utilisé, il ne possédait presque plus d'énergie physique, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son chakra, qui était la combinaison de l'énergie physique et spirituelle dans le corps d'un individu... Enfin autrefois, puisque le Dieu biblique avait retiré ce don à l'humanité pour sauver le monde. Il était le dernier humain à pouvoir s'en servir.

Après près d'une heure d'immobilité totale et forcée, Naruto avait été capable de canaliser une petite quantité de chakra sen en utilisant le senjutsu yang, qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler senjutsu des crapauds. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que puisque le clan des crapauds était mort depuis longtemps, son senjutsu avait subi quelques modifications. Il n'y avait plus de pigmentation orangée autour des yeux, qui n'étaient pas devenus jaune-orangé, mais dorés et ses pupilles ne s'étaient pas allongées horizontalement, mais fendues verticalement.

Ainsi donc, avec son corps désormais renforcé par le senjutsu, Naruto avait été en mesure de se déplacer à peu près correctement, mais surtout, assez rapidement et discrètement pour qu'une personne non alerte ne le remarque pas. Dans son malheur, il avait eut de la chance, car à peine à une cinquantaine de mètres du terrain vague où il se trouvait, il y avait une maison avec un jardin dans lequel quelques vêtements séchaient au soleil. Naruto n'était pas un voleur, mais il s'agissait là d'une situation exceptionnelle et humiliante auquel il avait fallu absolument remédier.

Il avait saisit un pantalon, ainsi qu'une chemise et s'était habillé avant de prendre la fuite, avec l'intention de les ramener dès qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Et il avait rapidement découvert comment il allait s'y prendre. Naruto avait toujours été une personne chanceuse, comme dans ridiculement et scandaleusement chanceuse. Aussi, lorsqu'il se trouva devant un casino, il n'hésita pas et entra dedans. Cinq minutes après être entré, il avait trouvé un jeton sur le sol. Trente minutes après, il était ressortit avec assez d'argent pour se payer un hôtel pour une semaine, de la nourriture et des vêtements. Certes, l'argent était différent, des yens à la place des ryos, mais c'était une différence mineure.

La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de se trouver à manger. Après 35 000 ans, il n'avait pas fait la fine bouche et s'était contenté d'un sandwich et d'une bouteille d'eau. Il n'avait pas pu manger plus, à son grand damne, car son organisme était encore trop fragile. Malgré cela, il s'était sentit incroyablement mieux. Il avait donc fait ensuite un arrêt à une boutique de vêtement où il avait acheté des tenues à sa taille, et pas trop grand comme ce qu'il portait actuellement, ainsi qu'un sac pour transporter ses achats. Il avait également acheté une paire de lunette de soleil à forte teinte pour dissimuler ses yeux modifiés par senjutsu. Enfin, il avait fini par trouver un hôtel à un prix raisonnable pour passer la nuit, après qu'il ait remis les vêtements empruntés à leur place, ni vu ni connu.

Une chose que Naruto avait remarqué était que la langue parlée, bien que proche de la sienne, comportait quelques différences mineures, accent inclus. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de communiquer, mais les gens l'avait parfois regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il parlait, et pas seulement à cause de ses joues trop creuses et de ses mains trop maigres.

Une fois que les besoins immédiats de Naruto avaient été rempli et qu'il ait prit une bonne nuit de sommeil, le garçon avait commencé à cherché un lieu plus permanent pour vivre, et commencer activement sa remise en forme. Après une semaine de recherches intensives, il avait finalement trouvé un appartement en location. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes et un séjour, mais cela suffisait au blond. Au bout d'une heure de négociations et de deux heures de jeux dans trois casinos différents pour récolter la somme demandé, Naruto avait pu emménager et commencer à meubler.

Il avait fallut une autre semaine pour que son corps récupère suffisamment pour commencer un entrainement physique, et une autre encore avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser son chakra. Tout cela s'était déroulé six mois plus tôt. Son corps avait repris une apparence décente, mais était encore loin de ce qu'il avait été, même s'il était déjà au-delà de la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Pour gagner sa vie, il avait été obligé de trouver un emploi en ville, car les casinos avaient commencé à le remarquer, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui. En réalité, il n'avait pas un mais cinq emplois simultanés, dont les postes étaient occupés par ses clones sous henge.

Ainsi, sa vie avait commencé à devenir plus stable. Toutefois, le fait que Naruto ignore tout de son nouveau monde avait rendu le garçon mal à l'aise. Deux mois plus tôt, il s'était donc, avec de grandes réticences mais un besoin encore plus grand, rendu à une bibliothèque pour... étudier. Le premier jour, il avait passé la journée dans les différents livres. Le second jour, et tous les suivants, il avait envoyé dix clones sous henge pour apprendre à sa place, et était parti faire autre chose.

C'était ainsi qu'il était tombé sur une vidéothèque et qu'il avait acheté la saga du film qu'il regardait actuellement. Le vendeur lui avait expliqué que _Star Wars_ était une série de six films, divisée en deux trilogies, les épisodes IV, V et VI étant les premiers sorties chronologiquement, et les épisodes I, II et III étant les derniers. Cela avait un peu intrigué Naruto, qui avait acheté l'ensemble, ainsi que plusieurs films populaires. Il n'avait définitivement pas regretté son choix et était même devenu un fan, même s'il n'avait vu que les épisodes IV et V.

Malheureusement pour lui, à cause de son âge, Naruto avait été obligé de s'inscrire à l'école. Il avait été horrifié lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. En plus, si ça se trouvait, il allait peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Et sinon, comme ce serait probablement le cas, il finirait par envoyer un clone à la place. Il s'était donc inscrit à la Kuoh Academy, par commodité étant donné que c'était le lycée le plus proche de chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne connaissait l'âge de Naruto, en dehors de lui-même, et il faisait plus mature que son âge. Cela lui permit ainsi de gagner une année. Il se retrouva ainsi inscrit en troisième année au lieu de seconde année comme il aurait dû. Mais l'Uzumaki n'était pas fou, et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans une école.

Comme l'année avait commencé depuis un certain temps déjà, il avait été considéré comme un étudiant transféré, ce qui était déjà moyen. Et le pire, de l'avis du blond, c'était que sa rentrée était aujourd'hui. Cela faisait 35 000 et quelques années qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans une salle de classe ! Six mois étaient trop peu pour se préparer psychologiquement. Il lui fallait au moins encore 35 000 ans, en espérant qu'il meurt entretemps.

Soupirant, Naruto prit une douche pour se rafraichir avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Là, il avisa du regard les deux plus grands blasphèmes que l'histoire ait jamais connus. Lorsqu'il avait fait les courses, composés principalement de ramens instantanées, on ne se refaisait pas, il était tombé sur _ça_. Honnêtement, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas s'il devait rire de l'ironie, pleurer de la cruauté ou s'énerver pour le sacrilège.

C'était orange, mais ça avait un goût qu'il détestait. C'était orange, mais sa vue l'horrifiait. C'était orange, mais c'était un supplice. C'était la couleur des dieux, mais c'était la tentation du diable. C'était orange, mais c'était _une_ orange. Un fruit. Frais. Et Naruto détestait les fruits, qu'ils fussent frais ou non. Il avait une liste, relativement courte de choses qu'il détestait, à savoir qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis, que les gens se croient supérieurs aux autres, ceux qui se prenaient pour Dieu, les trois minutes d'attente avant de pouvoir déguster les ramens, qu'on se moque de ses rêves, les fruits, les légumes et quelques autres.

Or, l'orange était un fruit. Le problème était que c'était un fruit qui avait la couleur des dieux. Et pour en ajouter à son supplice, l'orange avait des cousines: la clémentine, la mandarine, le pamplemousse... Il y en avait plein. Et ce n'était pas encore le pire, car à coté de l'orange se tenait le second sacrilège. C'était orange, c'était petit, ça se mangeait et ça aurait dû être bon, mais c'était une carotte. Un légume. Qui était sur la liste des choses qu'il détestait. Versant des larmes d'anime, Naruto se dit qu'un dieu, quelque part, devait lui en vouloir pour avoir créer des fruits et des légumes oranges. Car pour Naruto, si c'était orange et que ça se mangeait, alors il allait le manger. Même si c'était un fruit ou un légume. C'était ça, l'ironie.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner et s'être préparé de quoi manger pour le repas du midi, Naruto soupira une fois de plus, avant de s'emparer de son sac de cours et de quitter son domicile, avec la bonne humeur d'un condamnée se rendant sur l'échafaud. Pas très gai, mais c'était l'école. Et y aller ramenait les souvenirs de ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Donc non, Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre à l'école.

Tout le long du trajet, Naruto ne cessait de se dire qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, qu'il avait encore le temps, que ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, qu'il pouvait envoyer un clone à la place... Mais malgré tout, il continuait d'avancer, car il voulait au moins une fois faire l'expérience personnellement et pas à travers un clone. C'était cette seule idée qui le poussait à continuer d'avancer alors que sa seule envie était de partir dans la direction opposée.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, Naruto arriva enfin à la Kuoh Academy. Jusqu'à tout récemment, ce lycée était encore un établissement privée pour filles seulement. Cela faisait seulement quelques années que les garçons y avaient été accepté. Le ratio garçon/fille était donc de 1/23 approximativement, pour un total de 500 élèves environ. Beaucoup de garçons verraient là un signe pour débuter leur harem. Pas Naruto.

Il avait juste assez d'expérience avec les femmes, Tsunade et Sakura, pour savoir que la simple idée de penser à une chose pareille serait mal perçu dans un tel établissement. Les deux lui ont apprit, parfois à la dure, que les pervers ne faisaient pas long feu en présence de filles, et qu'il ne fallait jamais, _jamais_, mettre une fille en colère. Encore moins une horde de filles. Il avait vu ce que cela donnait avec Jiraya.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de Naruto lorsqu'il se mit à penser à eux et il secoua la tête avec férocité. Il avait déjà fait son deuil, mais parfois la tristesse revenait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer du passé. Inspirant à fond, l'Uzumaki passa le portail de la Kuoh Academy.

Autre nouveauté pour Naruto, c'était que l'établissement obligeait le port d'un uniforme. Dans le cas des filles, il était composé d'une chemise blanche à manches longues, boutonnée avec un ruban noir au niveau du col, d'un corset noir et d'une _très_ courte jupe magenta avec des bords blancs. Pour celui des garçons, c'était un blazer noir aux bords blancs par-dessus une chemise blanche à manches longues, un ruban noir au niveau du col et un pantalon de la même couleur que le blazer. Une horreur, de l'avis de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, lui aussi était obligé de porter cet uniforme. Toutefois, il s'était permis quelques retouches personnelles Le blazer et le pantalon, au lieu d'être noir, étaient orange foncé et les bords, au lieu d'être blanc, étaient noir. Le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou était d'un orange encore plus sombre que le reste de l'uniforme.

Le mieux dans cette affaire, c'était qu'il avait vérifié le règlement de la Kuoh Academy et qu'il était parfaitement autorisé à changer la couleur de son uniforme, tant qu'il ne modifiait pas la tenue elle-même. Il était bien le seul à avoir remarqué la subtilité, ou le seul assez audacieux pour le faire. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers sa classe.

Sur le chemin, personne ne se retourna vers lui. Il aurait dû être difficile pour quiconque de se déplacer au milieu de la foule, vêtu d'orange, et de réussir à ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour Naruto, c'était presque aussi simple que de respirer. Après tout, il avait bien réussit à barbouiller la falaise des hokage, qui était presque au centre du village, en plein jour, vêtu d'orange encore plus vif que ce qu'il portait actuellement. Et il ne s'était pas fait prendre avant qu'il n'ait fini sa farce...

Une fois de plus, Naruto repoussa sa nostalgie et sa peine en secouant la tête, avant d'afficher son masque habituel, un faux sourire jovial, et de continuer son chemin.

* * *

Rias Gremory était une magnifique demoiselle en fin d'adolescence avec une poitrine bien développée, une peau claire et des yeux turquoise. Sa caractéristique la plus distinctive était toutefois sa longue et magnifique chevelure cramoisie, avec une unique mèche rebelle qui défiait la gravité. Sa frange couvrait son front et encadrait son visage, rajoutant à sa beauté naturelle. Elle était connue à la Kuoh Academy comme l'une des deux grandes Onee-sama, avec Himejima Akeno, qui étaient les deux étudiantes les plus belles du lycée. Officiellement, elle était une étudiante studieuse et sans histoire.

Officieusement, elle était Rias Gremory, héritière du clan Gremory: l'un des 72 piliers. Ce qui faisait d'elle une démone de sang-pur. Et étant issue d'une famille aussi puissante, elle était donc de fait une démone de haut-rang, avec un fort pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. En outre, elle était également possesseur du _Pouvoir de Destruction_, capacité normalement utilisable uniquement par les membres du clan Bael, un autre des 72 piliers. Toutefois, à cause de ses liens du sang, elle en avait également accès.

En tant que démone de haut-rang, Rias Gremory avait commencé à former sa pairie. Une pairie était un ensemble de serviteurs sous le contrôle et la protection d'un démon de haut-rang ou plus élevé. Pour devenir membre d'une pairie, il fallait donc passer un contrat avec un démon de haut-rang ou plus élevé, qui alors seulement réincarnait le pactisant. C'était d'ailleurs généralement le démon qui choisissait ses futurs serviteurs plutôt que l'inverse. Pour réincarner un humain, ou autre chose, en démon, les démons avaient recours aux _Pièces Démoniaques_, basées sur le jeu d'échecs. Il y en avait quinze en tout: huit [pions], deux [cavaliers], deux [fous], deux [tours] et une [reine]. La pièce du [roi] n'existait pas dans la mesure où c'était le possesseur d'une pairie qui occupait ce rôle.

Actuellement, la pairie de Rias était composée de quatre membres, dont trois d'entre eux étaient scolarisés à la Kuoh Academy. Le premier était la [reine]: Himejima Akeno. C'était une jeune femme d'un âge équivalant à la jeune Gremory. Elle avait des yeux violet et de très longs cheveux noirs qu'elle portait en queue de cheval par un ruban orange, et qui malgré cela lui atteignait le bas des jambes. Deux mèches lui encadraient le visage. Sa poitrine était encore plus grosse que celle de Rias. En apparence elle était une personne très douce et chaleureuse, mais elle cachait une personnalité sadique, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le titre de _Sadique Ultime_ de la part de son [roi]. Comme Rias, elle était une élève de troisième année et était avec elle l'une des deux grandes Onee-sama du Lycée. Elle était également une démone réincarnée de bas-rang.

Le second membre de la pairie de la Gremory était Kiba Yuuto , un [cavalier]. C'était un jeune garçon aux yeux gris et aux courts cheveux blonds. Il était connu pour son optimisme et sa bonne humeur presque permanente. Joli garçon, il était également l'unique idole masculine de la Kuoh Academy, ce qui lui valu le titre de _Prince_ par les étudiantes. Il était un étudiant de deuxième année, ainsi qu'un démon réincarné de bas-rang.

Enfin, le troisième et dernier membre de la pairie de Rias était Toujou Koneko, une [tour]. C'était une jeune lolita aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux blancs mi-longs, dont une partie était retenue par une pince à cheveux noire en forme de chat. Son visage affichait une expression stoïque et inexpressive permanente, ce qui lui donnait un petit air adorable. De ce fait, Koneko était considérée comme la mascotte de la Kuoh Academy. Elle était une élève de première année, ainsi qu'une démone réincarnée de bas-rang.

En tant que membres d'une même pairie, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto et Koneko étaient quotidiennement amenés à se réunir pour diverses raisons. Pour cette raison, ils dissimulaient leur regroupement sous la forme d'un club scolaire, nommé _Club de Recherche Occulte_. Le nom était volontairement peu attrayant pour qu'un élève ordinaire ne veuille pas volontairement s'inscrire en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait que des personnes populaires. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait plutôt bien marché. Rias en était la présidente (buchou), et Akeno la vice-présidente

Actuellement, Rias avançait dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Comme une fois par semaine, elle avait un rendez-vous avec la présidente du Conseil Étudiant : Sitri Sona. C'était une réunion informelle durant laquelle elles jouaient aux échecs tout en discutant des nouvelles concernant la Kuoh Academy ou la Pègre car oui, Sitri Sona était elle aussi l'héritière du clan Sitri, l'un des 72 piliers. Outre cela, la présidente du Conseil Étudiant était une démone de sang-pure et de haut-rang, tout comme Rias. Les deux étaient à la fois amies et rivales.

Toquant à la porte, la jeune Gremory attendit d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrer avant de pénétrer dans la salle du Conseil Étudiant. Sona était déjà présente, assise à coté d'une fenêtre, un plateau d'échecs devant elle. La Sitri était une demoiselle à l'apparence juvénile aux yeux violets et aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Elle était une personne sévère et stricte, même également juste et impartiale. Elle était également une élève de troisième année, bien que dans une classe différente que Rias.

Contrairement à son amie, Sona s'était adaptée à la coutume japonaise qui consistait à présenter son nom de famille en premier, suivie ensuite de son prénom. En effet, les japonais accordaient une grande importance à leur nom de famille et à leurs ancêtres, raison pour laquelle il était mis en avant. Or, les démons comme Sona ou Rias étaient occidentaux, issues de la culture Européenne, dans laquelle l'individualité était privilégiée, raison pour laquelle il était le prénom précédait le nom. Toutefois, La jeune Sitri avait décidé que puisqu'elle vivait au Japon, elle devrait s'adapter à la culture japonaise. _À Rome, fais comme les romains_, comme dirait le proverbe...

Tout comme la Gremory, Sona possédait sa propre pairie, composée de six membres, outre elle-même. Il y avait sa [reine], Shinra Tsubaki, sa [tour] Yura Tsubasa, son [cavalier] Meguri Tomoe, son [fou] Hanakai Momo, son autre [fou] Kusaka Reya et son [pion] Nimura Ruruko. Il existait une saine rivalité entre Rias et Sona au sujet de laquelle de leurs deux pairies était la meilleure, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait véritablement envie d'affronter l'autre pour le vérifier.

La Germory s'installa en face de la Sitri et les deux se saluèrent silencieusement avant de commencer leur partie d'échecs. Sona, qui avaient les blancs, commença. Tandis qu'elles jouaient, elles échangèrent quelques civilités, sans grande importance. Pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes, le jeu se poursuivit, jusqu'à ce que la présidente du Club de Recherche Occulte n'aborde un sujet bien plus intéressant selon elle.

\- Au fait, as-tu entendu parlé du nouvel étudiant transféré ? Demanda Rias en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa curiosité.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, acquiesça Sona. Élève de troisième année. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui en dehors du fait qu'il sera dans ta classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Un garçon assez mystérieux, en somme. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Son dossier d'inscription ne contenait pas de photo d'identité.

_« Etrange, ce nom ne me semble pas inconnu... Pourtant, je suis sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un portant ce nom. »_ songea Rias.

\- Ufufu... J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Admit-elle, avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Je ne sens pas de présence inconnue dans l'enceinte du lycée. Notre petit nouveau serait-il en retard ?

\- Qui sait ? Répondit Sona en haussant des épaules. Peut-être est-il juste nerveux et qu'il hésite à entrer dans l'école. Les humains ont parfois ce genre d'incertitudes.

\- Les démons aussi. Fit remarquer Rias.

\- C'est vrai.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, Rias et Sona continuèrent de jouer, jusqu'à ce que la Gremory fut finalement mise échec et mat. Celle-ci poussa un soupir résigné. Le résultat était attendu, mais elle avait espéré faire mieux. Face au stratège de génie qu'était Sitri Sona, cependant, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle pouvait faire. C'était déjà bien qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps, mais cela faisait peut-être partie de la stratégie de son adversaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rias était de nouveau dans les couloirs, se rendant à son premier cours de la journée. La Gremory s'installa à son bureau et, en élève modèle, sortit ses affaires. Elle attendit ensuite, les jambes croisées sous la table, dans une position parfaitement détendue. Mais en dépit de son apparente bonne humeur, elle était déçue du retard du nouvel élève. Il était rare d'avoir de nouveaux élèves, alors il était naturel pour tout le monde, même pour Rias, de se montrer curieuse. Toutefois, la Gremory ne sentait toujours pas la présence d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'enceinte de la Kuoh Academy. Visiblement, l'élève devait être une mauvaise graine, car il n'avait pas prit la peine de venir à l'heure au lycée.

Ses pensées se portèrent instantanément sur ses cours lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle de classe. Elle nota qu'il avait un regard confus et jetait des coups d'œil peu discret vers la porte. Elle trouva cela assez amusant.

\- Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel étudiant qui vient d'être transféré. Déclara le professeur d'une voix hésitante.

Rias haussa un sourcil à cela. Elle ne sentait toujours aucune personne qui lui était inconnue. Le professeur s'était-il trompé ? Non, à voir la tête qu'il faisait, il n'y avait pas place au doute. Mais dans ce cas, à quel point effrayant était l'apparence du nouvel élève. Et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sentir la présence du nouveau venu ?

Ses préoccupations s'envolèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un garçon d'environ 17 ou 18 ans pénétra dans la classe. L'esprit de Rias devint blanc lorsqu'elle vit l'étudiant transféré. Il était blond, ses cheveux en bataille lui tombant juste au dessus des épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Son visage affichait une grande maturité et ses joues portaient trois marques chacune, rappelant les moustaches d'un renard. Il était étonnamment beau.

Mais ses caractéristiques physiques n'étaient pas la seule chose qui attiraient l'œil. En effet, bien que le garçon portait l'uniforme de la Kuoh Academy, la couleur n'était pas vraiment réglementaire. Son blazer et son pantalon, au lieu d'être noir, étaient orange foncé et les bords, au lieu d'être blanc, étaient noir. Le ruban qu'il portait autour du cou était d'un orange encore plus sombre que le reste de l'uniforme. Le nouvel élève portait la couleur orange étrangement bien. C'en était déconcertant. En le voyant ainsi, l'héritière Gremory eut la sensation qu'il lui était familier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Plus important encore, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle, Rias était toujours incapable de détecter sa présence, et cela la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait pas déceler la présence et ne savait pas comment réagir. À coté d'elle, Akeno émit un léger rire.

\- Ara ara, quel jeune homme en bonne santé...

Rias n'avait absolument aucune envie d'écouter les sous-entendus de sa [reine], qu'elle seule dans la classe pouvait comprendre, mais avait du mal à ne pas être d'accord avec elle. Cet étudiant transféré attirait tous les regards. Pas étonnant que le professeur ait été si perturbé en le voyant tout à l'heure. Le garçon se mit au coté du professeur et se tourna vers la classe. La Gremory croisa alors son regard. Aussitôt, elle sentit un vertige la traverser. Les yeux du blond dégageait une telle puissance contrôlée. Il était rare pour un être humain de posséder un tel regard, seuls quelques maîtres en arts martiaux le possédaient. C'était effrayant. Et excitant. Du coin de l'œil, Rias vit Akeno se frotter discrètement les cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle aussi avait remarqué.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

* * *

Lorsque le professeur annonça sa présence, Naruto ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la classe. Il n'en montra rien, mais il était très fier de son effet. Tout le monde étaient bouche-bée, stupéfait par sa tenue. Quelques filles avaient même rougi, ce qui était nouveau pour lui, Hinata mis à part. Toutefois, alors qu'il avançait vers le professeur, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il observa ses futurs camarade de classe. Son regard s'arrêta sur deux personnes en particulier.

La première était une demoiselle aux yeux turquoise et aux longs cheveux rouge, magnifiques. Cette élève émettait une aura qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il était certain d'avoir déjà ressentit cela par le passé. Et pour cause, Kurama, et les bijus en général, émettait le même genre de présence. Dans leur cas, c'était bien plus puissant, majestueux et dense que pour le cas de l'adolescente, mais la base était la même. Se rappelant sa conversation avec Ophis, Naruto comprit instantanément ce qu'elle était: un démone. Probablement une des descendantes des humains dont le corps avait été exposé aux émanations du chakra de Juubi lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint que la corruption du démon originel avaient transformé les humains contaminés en abominations de la nature. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

La seconde était une autre jeune femme, aux yeux violet et aux cheveux noirs si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol, du fait de sa position assise. Elle émettait une aura similaire à la fille aux cheveux cramoisie. Similaire, mais pas identique. Quelque chose dans la présence de cette élève le troublait légèrement. Elle avait la même base démoniaque que l'autre, mais pas aussi complète, ce qui était étrange. Il semblait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si Naruto devait faire un hypothèse, ce serait qu'elle était également une démone, mais pas à 100%. Au moins avait-elle bon goût, car la nœud qu'elle utilisait pour tenir ses cheveux en queue de cheval était orange. Après tout, quelqu'un qui porte du orange ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

\- Ara ara, quel jeune homme en bonne santé... fit-elle à voix basse, mais Naruto l'entendit malgré tout.

Pour une raison quelconque, le commentaire faillit le faire frissonner, mais il se contrôla à temps. Naruto arriva finalement au coté du professeur et se tourna alors vers le reste de la classe, lui permettant de les observer directement. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Non, en dehors de ces deux filles-démones, il n'y avait rien de particulier à signaler. Il nota cependant que lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la fille aux cheveux rouges écarquilla les siens presque imperceptiblement et la fille aux cheveux noirs se trémoussa légèrement, ce qui le rendit mal-à-l'aise.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Comme si un signal avait été lancé, la classe se remplit de murmures. La plupart des filles semblaient assez excités pour diverses raisons, toutefois, une ou deux personnes dans la salle lui avaient jeté un regard incrédule lorsqu'il avait annoncé son nom. Était-il si étrange ? Où s'était-il trompé quelque part ? Il avait voulu faire l'effort de se fondre dans la culture japonaise, et donc s'était présenté avec son nom d'abord, suivi ensuite de son prénom. Jusque là, il avait toujours utilisé une présentation plus occidentale, prénom puis nom, mais il était un shinobi et savait se fondre dans la masse.

Comme Naruto restait là, immobile, le regard intense et qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment désireux de se présenter d'avantage, le professeur le laissa s'installer à une table vide. Le cours commença ensuite. Comme l'Uzumaki l'avait prévu, ce fut ennuyeux au possible. Toutefois, il se félicitait d'être venu en personne, car il avait pu voir de ses propres yeux deux démones qui, honnêtement, n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder. Mais le visage seulement, Naruto ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un pervers et connaissait la nature violente de certaines femmes lorsque leurs actifs étaient menacés. Tsunade, en particulier, était... Non, il devait cesser de se remémorer son passé encore et encore, car il se faisait du mal inutilement.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent, alors que le professeur faisait son travail, Naruto sentit à de nombreuses reprises un ou des regards posés sur lui. Merci à ses instincts de shinobi pour remarquer cela. Il savait ainsi que les deux filles-démone l'avaient également observé du coin de l'œil. L'Uzumaki n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter devant l'attention soudaine qu'il recevait des adolescentes autour de lui. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, presque aucune expérience d'interaction avec des femmes. Toutefois, il parvint à glaner que la fille à la chevelure cramoisie se nommait Rias, et que l'autre s'appelait Akeno.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva enfin. Naruto ne perdit pas une minute, alors même qu'il était encore entouré de personnes curieuses à son sujet, il utilisa divers de ses stratagème de shinobi et parvint à passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bâtiment et s'installe dans le parc entourant la Kuoh Academy, assit au pied d'un arbre, les jambes étendues devant lui et son dos contre le tronc. Et il était toujours habillé en orange...

Naruto sortit de son sac plusieurs sandwichs enroulé dans du cellophane, qu'il entreprit de déballer avant de le manger. Il aurait mille fois préféré un bon ramen, mais il n'aimait pas les ramens froids. Ce n'était pas la faute des ramens, après tout, c'était le repas des dieux. Mais ce plat divin se devait d'être mangé chaud ! Donc pas question d'en emmener au lycée. Et le stand le plus proche était à vingt minutes de marche, pour un être humain normal. D'ordinaire, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais il devait essayer de rester le plus ordinaire possible. Or, il semblerait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de quelques personnes sur lui. Sa technique passive de détournement de l'attention fonctionnait bien sur des civils ordinaire et sans formation. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour berner un démon, visiblement. Et il s'était avéré qu'il y en avait plus à la Kuoh Academy que juste les deux qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

Et justement, l'un d'eux se trouvait juste derrière lui. Pour une raison quelconque, un des démons qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré semblait s'être installé de l'autre côté de son arbre. Se retournant pour connaître l'apparence de cette personne, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Encore. Les démons étaient-ils tous des femmes ? Bref, celle-ci était plus jeune que Rias ou Akeno, avait les yeux noisette et des cheveux d'un blanc pur mi-long. Son visage était inexpressif et sa posture droite et raide en position de seiza. Et elle mangeait divers bonbons avec une application méthodique. Elle était très concentrée sur cette tache.

Son aura était étrange. C'était différent de Rias, qui semblait avoir une seule base démoniaque. C'était plus proche d'Akeno dans le sens où elle semblait ne pas être 100% démone. Mais parallèlement, c'était également différent d'Akeno, car la deuxième base de son aura se rapprochait plus de quelque chose de démoniaque que dans le cas de la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs. Étrangement, cette seconde base lui laissait une sensation familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sentant probablement le regard de Naruto posé sur elle, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ceux de la démone aux cheveux blanc clignèrent, comme si surprise. Ce fut l'unique réaction qu'elle manifesta. L'Uzumaki sourit et prit la parole:

\- Salut, je m'appelle Naruto. Accepterais-tu de me dire ton nom ?

\- … Koneko.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Koneko-chan. Je te souhaite un bon appétit.

\- … Merci.

Hochant la tête, Naruto reposa son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et recommença à manger. Il n'avait pas fini son premier sandwich qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ses cotés. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Koneko avait fait le tour de l'arbre pour manger avec lui. Elle était toujours assise dans la même position, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé en premier lieu. Cela fit sourire l'Uzumaki un peu plus. Au moins, il savait comment gérer ce genre de situation... un peu.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence pendant plusieurs minutes; jusqu'à ce que Naruto ait fini de manger. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Bien qu'ayant une nature hyperactive, les cours avaient sur lui un léger effet somnolent, et il se sentait bien là où il était. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise des cours.

Environ quinze secondes après qu'il les ait fermés, Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Koneko était assise sur ses genoux, son dos appuyé contre son torse et continuant à manger ses bonbons comme si de rien n'était. La situation sembla un peu irréelle pour le garçon, qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Pas que cela le gênait.

\- Euh... Koneko ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant. Je ne voudrais pas être impoli en posant cette question, mais pourrais-tu me dire la raison pour laquelle tu es sur mes genoux, s'il te plait ?

La jeune démone cessa un instant de manger, tournant la tête pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Plus l'Uzumaki la regardait, plus il était persuadé que la seconde base de son aura lui était familière; mais sans trouver pourquoi.

\- … Ma place ?

Le ton de Koneko semblait incertain, comme si elle-même n'était pas sûre de la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'installer sur les genoux de Naruto. Le garçon la regarda quelques instants avant de sourire doucement et de hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Koneko. Reste-là aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

\- … Merci.

Et aussitôt, elle se remit à manger ses bonbons, la conversation déjà loin derrière. Ils passèrent ainsi la demi-heure comme cela, Naruto assis adossé à l'arbre, et Koneko assise sur et appuyée contre l'Uzumaki. Lorsque la cloche de reprise des cours se firent entendre, ils se séparèrent finalement pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

* * *

Bien, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

Je développe doucement l'intégration de Naruto dans le DxDverse. Notre pauvre blondinet n'a pas fini d'en baver tant qu'il sera entre mes mains... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Petite précision, car ce n'est peut-être pas très clair: je parle de bases pour les auras à un moment. Je fais référence à la nature démoniaque. Si une base est complète, c'est un signe de sang-pur, pour ainsi dire. Si une base est incomplète, c'est un signe d'hybride ou de démon réincarné (ou les deux) Tenez pour l'exemple:

\- Rias a une unique base complète, signe qu'elle est une démone de sang-pure.

\- Akeno a deux bases incomplètes: l'une de démon, l'autre d'autre chose que les lecteurs auront reconnu s'ils ont lu le manga. Elle est donc une démone réincarnée et hybride d'autre chose.

\- Koneko a deux bases dont l'une incomplète: cellede démon, l'autre est quelque chose que les lecteurs auront reconnu s'ils ont lu le manga. Elle est donc une démone réincarnée. L'autre base n'est pas vraiment incomplète, mais à cause de la réincarnation démoniaque, elle n'est plus vraiment une sang-pure.

De toutes façons, je reviendrais sur le sujet dans les prochains chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si ça vous semble flou.

Je crois avoir tout dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée. Et laissez-moi plein de rewiews !

ps: j'ai corrigé la faute que beaucoup m'ont signalé dans le chapitre 1 !

EDIT: SPOIL au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce très long retard. J'ai été pris dans mes examens et n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poursuivre mes fictions. C'est malheureux, mais les études passent avant tout. Je suis sûr que, à défaut de me pardonner, vous pouvez au moins comprendre ça.

Bien, je suis donc de retour avec un chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii (que voulez-vous, j'adore l'univers de High Shool DxD).

Que dire de ce chapitre... Ah je sais. Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les fics ou les sorties anglaises de High School DxD, ce chapitre contiendra plusieurs SPOILS

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**** [Sacred** **Gear]** **?**_

Ce fut une journée étrange pour Naruto. Sa première journée à Kuoh Academy était très différente de ce qu'il avait vécu à l'académie shinobi. Au programme, pas de lancer de kunaïs ou de shurikens, ni combat au taijutsu ou pratique de mudra pour le ninjutsu, mais des mathématiques, des cours de langues, de la philosophie, de la science physique, de la chimie, et une parodie d'exercice physique. Sérieusement, les élèves étaient à peine capables de courir 500 mètres sans être à bout de souffle. Se moquait-on de Naruto ? Le pire était que non.

Pour résumer, si l'Uzumaki avait trouvé l'académie shinobi ennuyante, il y avait eu un certain intérêt. Mais l'école moderne n'était pas simplement inintéressante, c'était carrément inutile. Naruto détestait. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait qu'une envie désormais : créer un clone pour ne plus avoir à subir cette torture. Une seule chose le retenait, à savoir le mystère que dissimulaient ces murs. Les démones de la Kuoh Académie. Rias. Akeno. Koneko.

Koneko... Des trois démones qu'il avait rencontré jusque-là, et il ne les avait pas encore tous rencontré, c'était celle qui le laissait le plus perplexe. Outre son aura démoniaque, héritage maudit de Juubi, il y avait autre chose en elle qui lui était familier. Le second noyau de son aura, celui qui semblait le plus authentique, le plus naturel, lui rappelait quelque chose sans se souvenir précisément de quoi, seulement que cela datait de la dernière grande guerre shinobi, ce qui était étrange, sinon impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence de Koneko était très agréable, apaisante. D'une certaine manière, elle éloignait les spectres de son passé.

Sa première journée d'école enfin fini, Naruto se mit en route vers chez lui, quand il fut abordé par un des élèves de sa classe, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom.

\- Hey, Naruto ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut...

\- Avoue-le Naruto, tout ça... C'était une mise en scène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion.

\- Ton uniforme, tes marques sur les joues, ton nom... C'était un canular, pas vrai ?

Naruto fronça davantage les sourcils, avant de sourire. Ce garçon avait dû aimer sa présentation spectaculaire. Certes, ce n'était pas au niveau de ses farces d'enfant, mais au vu des normes de cette époque, peut-être était-ce considéré comme du grand art. Toutefois, sa question était étrange, pour ne pas dire carrément bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était un canular ? Demanda finalement Naruto. L'orange est la couleur des dieux, mon uniforme ne pouvait pas être d'une autre couleur. Ce sont des marques de naissance sur mes joues. Et mon nom n'est pas plus étrange qu'un autre. Que considères-tu comme un canular ?

\- Allez... Ne joue pas les innocents ! Réprimanda le garçon sans se départir de son sourire. Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai fait exprès de quoi ? Répliqua Naruto avec agacement.

Le sourire du garçon diminua lentement, laissant place à la confusion, puis à la gêne. Il se gratta la joue d'un air embarrassé.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

\- Savoir quoi ? S'il te plaît, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit-moi clairement de quoi tu parles.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment facile à dire ou à expliquer. Le plus simple serait de te le montrer... Si tu as le temps bien sûr.

Naruto réfléchir un instant. Il aurait été un shinobi encore en activité, il se serait méfié de cette demande d'un inconnu. Durant l'apogée des nations élémentaires, une telle proposition aurait eu tous les signes d'un piège. Mais c'était une autre époque, où la paix était éphémère et les trahisons un quotidien. Désormais, le monde était en paix. Et puis, même pris par surprise, Naruto ne craignait rien. Aucun être humain moderne n'était capable de lui nuire. Eh bien, peut-être qu'une bombe atomique en serait capable, probablement aucun shinobi serait capable d'y survivre, Kage inclus. Mais en dehors de l'arme de destruction massive la plus destructrice de l'humanité, Naruto ne craignait pas grand-chose de cet enfant.

Après une rapide réflexion pour décider si oui ou non sa curiosité méritait de perdre du temps, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire. Aussi Naruto hocha la tête avec son habituelle bonne humeur feinte à la perfection.

\- Très bien, je te suis...

Ce fut une journée intrigante pour Rias Gremory. Sa pairie s'était réunie tôt le matin pour un débriefing de la nuit, comme chaque jour. Elle s'était fait battre aux échecs par Sona, comme c'était le cas une fois par semaine. Les cours avaient été modérément intéressant, comme toujours. En fait, si un événement en particulier n'était pas arrivé, cela aurait été une journée normale dans la vie de Rias Gremory. Toutefois, cet événement eut lieu, sous la forme d'un transfert d'élève. Un garçon du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Cet étrange personnage était une énigme. Déjà, son arrivée provoqua un fort émoi dans la salle de classe de Rias, classe dans laquelle avait été transféré le nouveau, ce qui était une coïncidence dans laquelle le hasard n'avait joué pratiquement aucun rôle. Bref, lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de classe, Uzumaki Naruto avait prouvé qu'il ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux bleus comme l'océan, il était déjà facilement discernable dans une école ou le brun et le châtain étaient dominants. A cela s'ajoutait les trois marques linéaires présentes sur chacune de ses joues, semblable aux moustaches d'un chat ou d'un renard. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, Rias trouvait cela mignon.

Son apparence déjà peu orthodoxe était renforcée par l'uniforme le plus atypique que la Gremory ait jamais vu à la Kuoh Academy. Loin des couleurs traditionnelles, Uzumaki Naruto avait décidé qu'il porterait de l'orange. De l'orange. Une couleur assez ingrate en elle-même, de l'avis de la démone, mais le garçon la portait avec élégance. Ainsi s'était-il présenté dans un uniforme aux différentes teintes d'orange, contrastées par les coutures et les extrémités noires. L'anticonformisme de l'uniforme lui donnait un look rebelle, probablement renforcé par la décontraction apparente du garçon qui le portait fièrement devant la classe au complet.

Ainsi donc, la plupart des filles de ladite classe furent séduits par son apparence et son charme exotiques, tandis que les garçons furent jaloux, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais là ou la pensée humaine s'arrêtait, celle de Rias Gremory alla plus loin. Elle était une démone, de haut-rang à cela, et pourtant elle n'avait pas été capable de sentir sa présence. Jamais, de toute sa vie, un humain n'était parvenu à échapper à ses sens. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu et entendu, Rias n'aurait jamais remarqué sa présence. Et même maintenant qu'elle était au courant, elle avait parfois du mal à fixer son attention sur lui. Il semblait glisser hors de sa conscience à la moindre distraction.

Ce n'était pas un phénomène qui touchait juste Rias. Celle-ci avait remarqué qu'en dépit de sa tenue orange très voyante, les gens ne le remarquaient tout simplement pas. A la pause déjeuner, par exemple, il avait été capable de se faufiler hors de la salle de classe sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Rappelons qu'il était nouveau et que les filles semblaient mourir d'envie de le connaître. Aucun humain n'était, ni ne devrait être capable d'effacer sa présence à ce point.

Cela conduisit Rias à se demander s'il était réellement humain. Après tout, un certain nombre des étudiants de la Kuoh Academy ne l'était pas. Il y avait les démons, comme Rias, Sona et leur pairie respective, mais également quelques youkais de toutes sortes. La Germory passa ainsi l'après-midi à observer discrètement le nouvel élève. Ce fut à la fois instructif et définitivement frustrant.

Instructif, car elle pu remarquer quelques subtilités dans son langage corporel. Frustrant, car ce qu'elle apprenait de lui renforçait le mystère qui l'entourait. Par exemple, Rias avait cru voir un air nostalgique et parfois vaguement triste sur son visage à plusieurs reprises. Toutefois, dès l'instant où elle croyait aviser ce regard, celui-ci disparaissait instantanément pour ne laisser qu'une douce sérénité. Pourtant, il ne regardait jamais dans la direction de la Gremory. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de sixième sens...

A la fin de cette journée, Rias n'était parvenu qu'à une seule conclusion au sujet du mystère Uzumaki Naruto: c'était un humain. Il n'avait pas le profil d'un démon, ni d'un ange, et encore moins d'un ange déchu. Oui, il était définitivement un humain. Etrange certes, mais un humain malgré tout. Et cela le rendait encore plus mystérieux.

A partir de cette conclusion, Rias en arriva à une autre. Uzumaki Naruto devait être porteur d'un [Sacred Gear]. Mieux encore, il devait avoir un certain contrôle inconscient dessus. L'avenir immédiat se révélait plein de promesses. Entre lui et Hyoudou Issei, cela faisait déjà deux possesseurs de [Sacred Gear] confirmés, bien que la Gremory fut persuadé que Sona connaissait l'existence d'au moins un autre dans l'école. Trois dons de Dieu, réunis par hasard dans un même lieu... Quelque chose de grand allait bientôt arriver, c'était certain.

Un don de dieu... C'était vraiment littéralement ce qu'était un [Sacred Gear]. Créés par le Dieu Biblique dans le but de promulguer les miracles sur Terre, les [Sacred Gears] étaient des artefacts plutôt mystérieux. Seuls les êtres au moins à moitié humain pouvaient espérer posséder l'un d'eux, mais même ainsi, le système de distribution était secret et aléatoire. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient utilisés consciemment le pouvoir de leur artefact divin. Généralement, c'était les démons réincarnés, autrement dit hybrides mi-humain mi démon, qui s'éveillaient à leur [Sacred Gear].

Toutefois, ce Naruto était capable d'utiliser son pouvoir, consciemment ou non. C'était remarquable. Il fallait une grande force mentale pour ne serait-ce qu'une utilisation passive d'un [Sacred Gear]. Cela conduisit toutefois Rias à se poser une autre question : lequel possédait-il ? Il en existait tellement, plusieurs milliers en fait. Bien sûr, comparé au nombre d'humain sur Terre, cela faisait un ratio largement inférieur à 1/1000.

Rias ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question, mais elle supposait que certaines de ses connaissances le pourraient. Pas question de demander à Sona, évidemment. En dehors du fait qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'elle puisse répondre à sa question, le risque qu'elle prenne plus d'intérêt que nécessaire au sujet d'Uzumaki Naruto était trop élevé. Elle ne voulait pas être concurrencée sur le nouvel élève. Et puis, c'était de bonne guerre. Sona ne lui parlait pas non plus du troisième porteur de [Sacred Gear], mais la Gremory était certaine de son existence.

Le choix le plus évident était donc son frère, Sirzechs. Avec un léger soupir, elle invoqua un cercle magique de téléportation et se rendit dans la Pègre, directement devant le château de son grand frère. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte, sans se soucier des jardins l'entourant et qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, avant de toquer trois coups brefs à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant une dame en tenue de femme de chambre.

Comme toutes les démones, celle-ci était belle. Son apparence lui donnait une vingtaine d'années, mais ne révélait pas son véritable âge, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des êtres surnaturelles. Ses yeux étaient d'une rare couleur argentée, tout comme ses cheveux qui lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à la base du dos à l'exception de deux tresses encadrant son visage. Cette femme était Grayfia Lucifuge et... la femme de Sirzechs.

La raison pour laquelle elle s'était présentée en femme de chambre, alors qu'elle était la femme du seigneur de ce château, n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque fétichisme du frère de Rias. Vraiment. Du moins la Gremory l'espérait de tout son cœur, car Grayfia ne quittait que très rarement cet étrange uniforme. Non, Officiellement, elle était la femme-de-chambre-en-chef du clan Gremory et aimait son travail.

Celle-ci ne broncha d'ailleurs pas en voyant Rias se présenter à l'improviste, la laissant entrer sans poser de question et refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonsoir, Rias-sama.

\- Bonsoir, Grayfia. Désolé de venir sans prévenir, mais j'aurais besoin de parler à oni-sama, s'il est disponible.

\- Je suppose que pour vous, il le sera. déclara stoïquement Grayfia, bien qu'on puisse sentir un discret soupir dans ses paroles. Suivez-moi, Rias-sama.

\- Merci Grayfia.

La femme de chambre se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'ouvrir la voie. Pendant le trajet qu'elle connaissait par-cœur, Rias laissa son esprit vagabonder, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle allait dire à son frère. Et rapidement, elle se retrouva à penser à Naruto. Pour quelqu'un de si difficile à remarquer, il devenait encore plus difficile à oublier. Quel étrange paradoxe. Une étrangeté supplémentaire à ajouter à son mystère.

_« Uzumaki Naruto... »_ Songea pensivement Rias, les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi ce nom titillait-il sa mémoire ? Il ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où elle le connaissait. C'était frustrant, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon avant aujourd'hui. Mais avec le recul, même son apparence lui était familière. Tant d'interrogations, si peu de réponses...

Rias reprit conscience avec son environnement lorsque Grayfia ouvrit une porte pour la laisser entrer, puis refermer derrière elles. La pièce était un bureau assez standard. La personne qui y était assise, en revanche, l'était moins. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé à première vue d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un rouge profond et des yeux turquoise. En fait, à y regarder de plus près, l'homme était une version masculine de Rias.

Cette personne était Sirzechs Lucifer, l'un des quatre grands Satans, aussi connu comme le Crimson Satan. Les Satans étaient les quatre dirigeants des démons dans la Pègre. Leurs noms étaient Lucifer, Belzébuth, Léviathan et Asmodée. Du moins, c'était les noms des quatre dirigeants d'origine, mais ceux-ci ont été tués au cours de la guerre entre les anges, les démons et les anges déchus, environ 300 ans plus tôt. Les noms de chacun des quatre grands Satans d'origine son ainsi devenu les titres des quatre nouveaux dirigeants de chaque génération.

Ainsi, le nom d'origine de Sirzechs Lucifer était Sirzechs Gremory, et il était l'héritier du clan Gremory. Toutefois, en acceptant le titre de Lucifer, et la responsabilité de dirigeant des démons, il fut obligé d'abandonné son titre d'héritier du clan Gremory, qui revint donc à Rias, sa petite sœur.

Lorsque Sirzechs avisa les deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans son bureau, son visage s'illumina et un immense sourire apparut à la vue de sa petite sœur.

\- Ria-tan ! S'exclama-t-il.

Se levant d'un bond, indifférent au fait que son fauteuil se renversa, il se précipita sur Rias pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un petit détail utile de savoir à propos de Sirzechs Lucifer était qu'il possédait un énorme Sister Complex. Il devenait donc facilement exubérant devant Rias qu'il se plaisait à appeler Ria-tan, à la légère exaspération de la dénommée. Grayfia parvint cependant à l'intercepter juste à temps et lui pinça fortement la joue.

\- Mou, Graychia-chan... se plaignit Sirzechs, les larmes aux yeux et avec de la difficulté à articuler correctement. Che foulait chuste jire bonchour à Ria-tan.

\- J'en suis pleinement conscient Sirzechs-sama, révéla sobrement Grayfia sans lâcher pour autant la joue de son mari. Toutefois, vous êtes un des quatre grands Satans. Vous devez vous comportez comme tel, même devant des membres de votre famille.

Sirzechs hocha la tête et Grayfia consentit à le hocher. Aussitôt, il se redressa et afficha un air sérieux. Il était assez étonnant de voir la rapidité et la facilité avec laquelle il était passé du statut d'enfant réprimandé à celui de grand Satan. Rias retint un sourire amusé aux pitreries de son frère.

\- Es-tu encore venu pour demander de rompre tes fiançailles avec Raiser ? La réponse reste non. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, ni nos parents.

Aussitôt, le regard de Rias se fit plus sombre. Il y a plusieurs années, alors que la jeune Gremory était encore une enfant, ses parents ont signé un contrat de mariage entre elle et un jeune homme du nom de Raiser Phenex. C'était un phénomène courant chez les anciennes familles de démons. Une histoire de préservation du sang-pur, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Le contrat de mariage était une chose, l'avis de Rias en était une autre. Elle n'avait jamais accepté cette décision de ses parents et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère les appuyait. Raiser Phenex était une personne arrogante et pire que tout, il aimait collectionner les trophées, sous la forme de femmes. Sa pairie en était entièrement composée. 15 servantes fidèles et sans la moindre inhibition. Cela ne faisait rien pour arranger l'égo de Raiser, ni l'humeur de Rias.

En désespoir de cause, la Gremory avait obtenu un sursis. Le contrat de mariage ne serait validé que lorsque Rias fêterait ses 18 ans. Jusque-là, les deux ne seront que fiancés. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher un moyen de rompre le contrat la liant à Raiser. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution à l'heure actuelle, mais elle était désespérée. Rias ne voulait pas avoir à l'utiliser à moins de ne pas avoir d'autres options.

\- Ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite, oni-sama, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre, avant de reprendre son ton naturel et légèrement espiègle. Je venais parler d'un élève qui a été transféré aujourd'hui. Toutefois, si tu veux parler de ce contrat de mariage...

\- Un nouvel élève, dis-tu ? demanda Sirzechs d'une voix enjouée, changeant de sujet avec autant d'habileté qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Est-ce un garçon ?

\- Oui, oni-sama. Aussi, je ne suis pas venu parler au Satan, mais à mon frère.

Autrement dit, il s'agissait d'une visite familiale. Il n'y aurait donc pas besoin d'utiliser toutes les formalités dues à un Satan. Ce serait plus simple pour le ton que risquait de prendre la conversation. Cela signifiait également que Grayfia aurait à être plus tolérante sur le comportement habituel de son mari. Celle-ci le comprit et hocha la tête dans l'acceptation. Rias se demanda si elle avait rêvé la lueur de déception qui avait brièvement flashé dans les yeux de la femme de chambre. Probablement.

\- Mon adorable Ria-tan a tellement grandit, s'extasia Sirzechs. Alors, es-tu venu m'annoncer que tu t'es enfin trouvé un petit-ami ? C'est très bien pour moi. Tu as ma bénédiction.

\- Oni-sama... soupira Rias. Il n'y a rien entre ce garçon et moi. Nous ne nous sommes même jamais parlé.

\- Oh ? fit Sirzechs, confus. Pour quelle raison serais-tu venu jusqu'à chez-moi pour me parler d'un garçon si ce n'est pas pour cela ?

Rias retint un soupir. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir voir son frère, à la réflexion. Il aimait trop la taquiner. Mais elle voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et Sirzechs était l'un des mieux placés pour les lui donner. Gardant une voix neutre, elle dit:

\- Cet élève a été transféré dans ma classe aujourd'hui. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué. Littéralement, je veux dire. Il était à moins de dix mètres de moi la plus grande partie de la journée, et pourtant j'étais incapable de sentir sa présence. Je le voyais et je l'entendais, mais en dehors de cela, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Il était habillé en orange, mais malgré cela, il était capable de ne pas se faire remarquer. Un vrai fantôme, mais j'ai pourtant pu confirmer qu'il était 100% humain.

Sirzechs retourna derrière son bureau, redressa sa chaise et s'assit en fronçant les sourcils pensivement. Rias s'installa en face de son frère et attendit qu'il finisse d'analyser la situation qu'elle lui avait exposé. Grayfia, debout légèrement en retrait derrière son mari, restait parfaitement droite et silencieuse. Finalement, le Crismon Satan reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire, ce garçon semble posséder un [Sacred Gear], et un actif à cela. Il doit l'utiliser inconsciemment.

\- C'était aussi ma conclusion, a admis Rias. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée de quel [Sacred Gear] ce garçon dispose.

\- Hum... réfléchit Sirzechs. Il en existe deux qui pourraient correspondre à ces effets. [Black Assassin] permet à son porteur d'effacer sa présence. [Safe Wind] rend son possesseur difficile à remarquer pour ceux dont l'esprit est trop faible. Les deux sont spécialisés dans la discrétion et les plus proches de ce que tu m'as décrit. Il y a juste un petit problème. Ces [Sacred Gears] sont chacun déjà détenu par deux démons réincarnés. J'aurais bien supposé un [Longinus], mais aucun ne correspond.

Rias hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux [Longinus], mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ça non plus. Les [Longinus] étaient les plus puissants de tous les [Sacred Gears]. Au nombre de 13, ils étaient si puissants qu'ils avaient le potentiel pour tuer des dieux. Et contrairement aux autres artefacts créés par le Dieu Biblique, chacun des 13 [Longinus] était unique en son genre, soit par la nature de son pouvoir, soit par la variété de ses pouvoirs.

\- Est-il possible que son [Sacred Gear] ne soit pas répertorié ? demanda Rias.

\- Difficile à dire, admit Sirzechs. Il existe de nombreux [Sacred Gears], quelques-uns peuvent effectivement ne pas être connus, ou mal connus. Je peux faire d'autres suppositions, cependant. Tu pourrais ne pas avoir interprété correctement les effets, ou le pouvoir de ce [Sacred Gear] t'induisait volontairement vers une mauvaise conclusion. Je peux penser à [Nice Mimic] dans cette catégorie, qui permet de créer des illusions. Mais tout comme les autres, il est déjà possédé par un autre démon réincarné.

Avec un soupir, Rias se mit à réfléchir au mystère qu'était Uzumaki Naruto. Il était si difficile à cerner. De tous les humains qu'elle ait jamais rencontrés jusqu'à présent, il était le plus intéressant. De fait, il serait un ajout utile à sa pairie, même s'il faudrait déterminer plus précisément quel rang lui conviendrait le mieux. Un [Pion] ? Une [Tour] ? Un [Fou] ? Un [Cavalier] ?

\- Bien ! déclara soudainement Sirzechs, faisant sortir Rias de ses pensées. Continuons à chercher, ma petite Ria-tan. Je suis sûr que nous allons parvenir à déterminer le [Sacred Gear] de ton petit-ami.

\- Oni-sama !

* * *

De retour chez lui, Naruto n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était intéressant, certes. C'était excitant, évidemment. C'était inattendu, définitivement. Mais surtout, c'était vraiment effrayant. Une anomalie dans le tissu de la réalité. Un Paradoxe. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir exister, mais qui niait les lois de ce monde.

Une heure plus tôt, l'Uzumaki avait suivi son camarade de classe jusque chez lui. Au début, Naruto était légèrement perplexe sur la raison pour laquelle il avait été invité. Qu'avait voulu lui montrer le garçon. Et puis il les avait vus, et il avait compris.

Seul son entrainement de shinobi l'avait empêché de pâlir. Pourtant, il avait eu toute les raisons de se sentir malade. Il était dans son droit. Mais Naruto avait inspiré un bon coup et s'était contenté de soupirer, seul signe extérieur visible de son trouble intérieur. Son camarade de classe l'avait regardé avec avidité, impatient d'entendre ses explications. Il le comprenait, mais que dire ? La vérité n'était pas envisageable, mais quel mensonge pouvait-il raconter qui serait à la fois contenter son interlocuteur et crédible ?

Finalement, après s'être assis sur un siège, Naruto avait improvisé son histoire au fur et à mesure qu'il la racontait. Il avait expliqué que c'était une coïncidence, enfin presque. Que l'auteur était un ami de la famille, raison de la ressemblance. Lorsque son camarade de classe avait voulu plus de détails, l'Uzumaki avait pu rester évasif, affirmant que c'était des questions personnelles et qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre. Il avait ensuite expliqué que non, il n'intercéderait pas en sa faveur pour avoir des autographes.

Mais avec le recul, Naruto avait mieux compris pourquoi certaines personnes dans sa classe l'avaient regardé bizarrement lorsqu'il s'était présenté. C'était juste... ENORME ! S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Au moins, ce garçon avait eu la délicatesse de le prendre à part pour lui demander ça. Remarque faite, même s'il l'avait fait au milieu de la classe, en supposant qu'il l'y ait remarqué, personne n'aurait fait attention à la conversation en dehors peut-être des filles-démones. L'Uzumaki se reprochait juste d'avoir cessé d'utiliser sa technique passive pour passer inaperçu en franchissant le portail de l'école. Il aurait dû attendre un petit peu plus longtemps. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas découvert _ça_.

Naturellement, par réflexe, Naruto avait demandé à son camarade de classe s'il pouvait les lui emprunter. Le garçon avait eu un air sidéré, si bien que l'Uzumaki avait dû épaissir encore son mensonge. Il avait expliqué qu'avant d'être transféré à la Kuoh Academy, il était étudiant dans un pensionnat très strict et qui ne tolérait pas ce genre de choses. Heureusement que Naruto était un bon menteur, lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Le regard horrifié et compatissant que lui avait donné le garçon lui confirmait que son explication avait été la meilleure qu'il aurait pu trouver. Son camarade de classe avait d'ailleurs été très facile à convaincre de les lui prêter, même sans que Naruto lui promette de les lui ramener le lendemain. De toute façon, il était difficile de dire non à un shinobi déterminé. Cinq minutes plus tard, dès lors que le peu de politesse qu'il connaissait lui avait permis, il était partit.

Le chemin du retour avait semblé interminable. Son sac de cours pendant négligemment sur son épaule et sa main droite tenant un autre sac, plein de _ça_, il avait marché aussi posément que possible. Le lui d'avant la guerre aurait sauté et couru dans tous les sens à une telle révélation. En fait, le lui actuel le voulait aussi, mais les combats incessants l'avaient changé, un peu. Il avait appris la patience et la prudence, car durant la quatrième guerre shinobi, cela avait souvent fait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Après dix minutes qui lui avaient semblés des heures, Naruto avait retrouvé le confort de son appartement. Sans grâce, il s'était effondré sur le canapé. Cette journée, surtout la dernière heure, l'avait vidée. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi fatigué depuis son arrivée dans cette époque. C'était dire à quel point tout cela l'avait secoué, lui Uzumaki Naruto, l'imprévisible et increvable shinobi de Konoha.

Et depuis son retour, l'ex-jinchuriki n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il avait à peine fait attention aux informations qu'il avait reçu des clones qui avaient passé la journée à arpenter les bibliothèques. Il était étrangement détaché de tout.

Une odeur envahissant l'appartement fit gargouiller son estomac et Naruto se redressa brusquement. L'un de ses kage bunshins travaillant sous henge était rentré et, en voyant l'état de son original, avait préparé des ramens. Béni soit le Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ! Sa déprime disparu, l'Uzumaki attaqua joyeusement son dîner. On ne faisait pas attendre le repas de dieux.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin rassasié, le regard de Naruto se posa sur le sac contenant ses emprunts et se fit légèrement lointain. Prêt ou pas, il allait devoir s'y mettre. Avec un profond soupir, l'ex-jinchuriki s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et prit le premier livre...

* * *

La discussion entre Rias et son frère avait prit plus de temps que prévu et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune Gremory dut quitter le Crimson Satan et son épouse pour rejoindre sa pairie. Il était l'heure de remplir des contrats et sa place était avec ses mignons serviteurs. Malgré cela, elle n'en revenait toujours pas du temps qu'elle avait passé à s'interroger sur le mystérieux garçon qui avait débarqué le matin même.

Apparaissant au centre du club de Recherche Occulte, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà présent. Koneko était assise sur un canapé, mangeant une part de gâteau avec une cuillère. En face d'elle était installé Yuuto, un agréable sourire sur le visage. Akeno, pour sa part, préparait du thé pour tout le monde. Une scène normale pour eux, qui se produisait tous les soirs. Assise à sa propre place derrière son bureau, Rias accepta distraitement la tasse que lui tendit sa [Reine] et en but une gorgée. La boisson chaude lui fit du bien pour éclaircir ses pensées.

Regardant à tour de rôle les membres de sa pairie, elle posa les coudes sur le bureau et mit son visage à hauteur de ses doigts entrelacés. Ainsi, elle était dans son mode buchou, leur [Roi], leur autorité, mais également un membre de leur famille. Elle incarnait la grâce et la puissance, la beauté et la volonté. C'était leur Rias. Seuls eux connaissaient cette facette d'elle.

\- En attendant d'être convoqué pour les premiers contrats de la soirée, je voudrais vous faire un petit briefing au sujet d'un ajout potentiel à notre groupe. Je vous ai déjà parlé de Hyoudou Issei il y a quelques semaines, mais depuis un autre élève a éveillé mon attention. Akeno sait probablement déjà de qui je parle.

\- Ara ara, Uzumaki-san est un tel jeune homme plein de vigueur... approuva la [Reine].

\- Uzumaki Naruto est un élève transféré qui est arrivé ce matin même. Physiquement, il est au-dessus de la moyenne des humains. De plus certains détails portent à croire qu'il serait possesseur d'un [Sacred Gear].

\- Quel genre ? S'intéressa Yuuto.

De tous les membres de la pairie de Rias, il était le seul à possesseur d'un [Sacred Gear]. Son nom était [Sword Birth], et son pouvoir était de créer des épées démoniaques à partir de sa seule imagination. Le nombre variait en fonction de sa volonté et de la puissance de son utilisateur. Cela ne le rendait pas différent des autres, mais il se sentait toujours un peu seul lors de ses entrainements. Le jeune [Cavalier] avait un désir inconscient, celui d'avoir un autre porteur de [Sacred Gear] comme compagnon d'arme, quelqu'un qui avait une certaine compréhension et avec qui il pourrait échanger des informations sur les différences d'évolution de leur artefact respectif.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait d'abord été heureux d'apprendre, quelques semaines auparavant, que Rias avait trouvé un possesseur de [Sacred Gear]. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il s'agit de Hyoudou Issei, il s'était sentit inexplicablement déçu. Ce garçon était... particulier. Le rêve de sa vie était de se constituer un harem, chose qu'il n'hésitait pas à crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre. C'était la raison principale de son inscription à la Kuoh Academy, qui était encore récemment une école pour filles et qui, malgré sa désormais mixité, gardait un ratio garçon/fille très inégal.

Pire encore, Issei, pleinement conscient de son anormale perversité, la cultivait plutôt que de la réguler. En d'autres termes, il était pratiquement l'opposé de Yuuto, car le [Cavalier] était un peu prude sur le sujet. Les deux n'avaient rien en commun, en dehors d'un [Sacred Gear]. Une entente cordiale entre les deux semblait compromise d'avance entre les deux. Bien sûr, le porteur de [Sword Birth] aurait fait et ferait l'effort de la politesse pour l'harmonie dans la pairie de Rias, si Issei venait à les rejoindre.

Ainsi, le fait qu'un autre possesseur de [Sacred Gear] ait retenu l'attention de leur buchou lui faisait secrètement plaisir. Qu'il soit un garçon était appréciable aussi, car jusqu'à présent, il était entouré constamment de filles. Ce serait un changement agréable. Et puis, cet Uzumaki Naruto ne pouvait pas être pire que Hyoudou Issei. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Rias sans honte. Ce [Sacred Gear] est difficile à cerner, mais son porteur l'est encore plus. Tout ce que je sais à son sujet, c'est qu'il est capable d'utiliser la puissance de son artefact, même s'il reste encore à déterminer s'il le fait consciemment ou non.

\- Je vois... acquiesça Yuuto.

\- Tout comme pour Hyoudou Issei, je veux que chacun de vous garde un œil sur Uzumaki Naruto. Continua Rias. Issei, parce qu'il est une cible facile. Naruto, afin de déterminer s'il a le profil requis pour nous rejoindre ou si au contraire il pourrait devenir une menace.

D'ordinaire, une simple lecture de l'aura d'un humain permettait de déterminer ce genre de choses. On pouvait facilement savoir s'il avait une nature bonne ou mauvaise ainsi que d'éventuels vices. On pouvait même savoir s'il possédait un [Sacred Gear] ainsi que le type approximatif à partir d'une perturbation présente sous la forme d'un noyau étranger dans l'aura de la personne. Par exemple, Hyoudou Issei était une personne relativement inoffensive, avec pour vice évident, sa perversité. Dans le cas de Naruto, malheureusement, une lecture d'aura n'était pas possible puisqu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas la ressentir.

\- Naruto-sempai est une bonne personne... déclara Koneko, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

\- Ara ara, il semblerait que notre petite Koneko ait le béguin pour Uzumaki-san.

\- Naruto-sempai est une bonne personne... insista Koneko, ignorant le commentaire d'Akeno et regardant fixement Rias.

\- J'en suis persuadé, la rassura celle-ci. C'est juste une mesure de précaution.

Koneko regarda longuement Rias de son visage inexpressif habituel, avant de finalement hocher la tête et retourner à sa dégustation de sucreries. Son intervention dans la conversation n'était pas habituelle. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de répondre quand on lui parlait, mais rarement plus. La voir défendre une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était amusant.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des premiers contrats de la soirée. Il s'agissait d'un habitué et client régulier de Koneko. Se levant, elle se rendit donc au cercle de téléportation gravé sur le plancher du club de Recherche Occulte et se rendit à la personne qui l'avait invoqué.

* * *

C'était une soirée habituelle pour la [Tour] de Rias. Son client était un habitué des contrats avec les démons et plus précisément avec Koneko. La raison était que cet homme avait un fétichisme relativement inoffensif, mais légèrement humiliant pour la fille aux cheveux blanc: le cosplay. Ainsi, pendant les nombreuses heures qui ont suivi, elle ne cessa de s'habiller, prendre des poses, être photographiée, se changer et tout recommencer.

Mais tandis que son corps répétait les mêmes mouvements à la manière d'un automate due à une pratique souvent répétée, l'esprit de Koneko dérivait au loin. Plus précisément, il était concentré sur l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, durant la pause de midi. Cette étrange personne avait su attirer l'attention de Rias elle-même et cela sans s'en rendre compte.

_« Naruto-sempai... »_

Oui, Uzumaki Naruto, comme l'avait dit son [Roi], était un mystère imbriqué dans un autre mystère. Il était l'humain le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu. Ils avaient partagé un unique repas, en quelque sorte, et pourtant, elle s'était sentit très proche de lui. C'était une sensation étrange, quoique agréable, surtout pour elle qui ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux gens.

Une chose intéressante qu'elle avait remarqué chez Naruto, c'était qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait tenté de profiter de la situation. Etant une démone, elle faisait naturellement émerger une partie des ténèbres présentes chez les humains. C'était faible, pour ne pas dire presque insignifiant, mais l'influence était bel et bien là. Et pourtant, il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Même lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur ses genoux, beaucoup trop proche de la zone sensible pour un adolescent en pleine santé, il n'avait pas bronché. Aucun de ses muscles ne s'était crispé pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Aucune forme d'excitation visible. Pas de dégagement de phéromone. Rien.

S'il n'avait pas été humain, elle aurait pu le prendre pour un ange. Koneko était d'ailleurs persuadé que si elle pouvait sentir et lire son aura, elle y verrait une grande pureté. Plutôt rare chez les adolescents. Et cette absence de réaction n'était pas due à un quelconque malaise du garçon. Il appréciait sa présence, elle en était certaine. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle le savait.

Et il y avait autre chose à propos de ce garçon. C'était difficile à définir, mais elle se sentait bien en sa présence, comme si elle était proche de lui. Intime, sans être envahissant. Il émanait de lui un sentiment de sécurité qui la rendait à l'aise...

\- Très bien, déclara son client. Passons à la tenue suivante.

Koneko avisa ladite tenue et il fallut tout son self-control pour s'empêcher de réagir. Malgré cela, son œil tiqua, seul signe visible de sa colère intérieure, lorsqu'elle la prit et alla se changer dans le vestiaire aménagé spécialement pour elle après ses nombreux contrats ici. Son client ne se rendit heureusement compte de rien.

_« Ironique... »_ Pensa amèrement Koneko.

Ironique, c'était le mot, car la tenue qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était affublée d'un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat blanches et une queue de chat assortie. Outre le fait que son prénom signifiait chaton, la véritable ironie résidait ailleurs. Koneko n'était en effet pas une démone régulière. Elle n'était même pas humaine avant d'avoir été réincarné par Rias.

Elle faisait partie d'une race très rare de Youkai: les Nekomata. Et même parmi eux, elle faisait partie d'une espèce encore plus rare nommée Nekoshou. Mais de leur race et de leur espèce confondues, il n'en restait plus que deux représentants, elle et...

_« Ne pense pas à elle... Elle n'est pas importante... »_ Se réprimanda Koneko en terminant de se changer.

Les Nekomata étaient facilement discernables sous leur forme intermédiaire à cause de leurs oreilles et leur queue de chat, qui étaient de la couleur de leurs cheveux. Ceux de Koneko étaient blancs. C'était _ça_ la véritable ironie. Au moins, ses véritables attributs étaient beaucoup plus beaux que ces pâles imitations.

Pour en revenir à Naruto, le mystère imbriqué dans le mystère était le fait que tout ce qui la mettait à l'aise chez le garçon provenait de sa nature Nekomata. S'il avait été un mâle Nekoshou, cela aurait pu signifier un désir de s'accoupler de Koneko. Mais l'Uzumaki était humain, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et cela la perturbait. Elle agissait différemment en sa présence, mais cela lui semblait pourtant naturel.

Que représentait-il pour elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Son instinct Nekomata, le plus primitif et ancien lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité en sa présence, qu'il le protégerait de tous les dangers qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Le mieux que Koneko pouvait faire pour le comparer était à un frère ainé, toujours là pour elle. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait infiniment plus que juste cela.

Alors qu'elle continuait à remplir sa part du contrat, la jeune Nekoshou ne pouvait plus cesser de penser à Naruto. Elle voulait être auprès de lui, c'en était presque un besoin. Une pulsion primaire venue de temps immémoriaux. Ce garçon était-il celui qu'elle attendait depuis toujours sans jamais en avoir eu vraiment conscience ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Pas encore...

* * *

La soirée s'écoula doucement, sans encombre. Les demandes de contrat étaient aussi nombreuses que d'ordinaire. Chaque membre de la pairie de Rias faisait un excellent travail dans leur domaine respectif, indépendamment de leurs réticences pour certaines requêtes. C'était à cela que l'on voyait le professionnalisme d'un démon.

Ainsi, Koneko était généralement demandé par des hommes pour du cosplay. Même la Gremory admettait qu'elle était adorable dans certaines tenues. Yuuto était à l'inverse généralement convoqué par des jeunes femmes ou adolescentes pour diverses raisons. Il était régulièrement comparé à un chevalier servant, et Rias n'était pas en désaccord. Akeno, pour sa part, recevait des contrats de mères pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Il était étonnant de voir la Sadique Ultime aussi maternelle avec les bambins.

Rias, pour sa part, n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant à faire. Il était rare pour le [Roi] d'une pairie de recevoir une demande de contrat. Cela requérait une grande puissance mentale chez l'invocateur humain, ainsi qu'une forte volonté. Ce n'était, en tout, arrivé que deux fois depuis que la ville était sous sa juridiction.

Dans la pratique, une demande de contrat était un pacte entre un humain et un démon. Le démon convoqué réalisait la demande de l'humain convoquant en échange d'une forme de paiement variant en fonction de l'importance de la tâche. Ce paiement pouvait être à peu près n'importe quoi, allant de l'argent à des choses plus exotiques ou improbables, comme des pierres précieuses, des mangas ou même des œuvres d'art. Un jour, à l'issue d'un de ses contrats, Yuuto avait même ramené un katana de l'ère Edo.

Toutefois, avant de pouvoir faire une demande de contrat avec un démon, un humain devait être en possession d'un pentagramme. Mais ce savoir, omniprésent il y a encore quelques siècles, s'était lentement perdu. Désormais, seule une poignée d'humains en étaient encore capable. Pour continuer leur commerce, les démons ont dû trouver de nouvelles méthodes. Ainsi sont apparus les pentagrammes à utilisation unique, imprimé sur une feuille de papier. Contrairement à leurs homologues permanents, ceux-ci disparaissaient après l'invocation d'un démon.

Toutefois, un pentagramme n'était pas un simple dessin dans un cercle. Chaque clan de démons possédait leur propre emblème, qui était la base des pentagrammes à usage unique. Cela permettait de spécifier une invocation, à l'inverse des pentagrammes permanents qui invoquaient aléatoirement la plupart du temps.

Les membres d'un clan pouvaient par la suite ajouter une marque personnelle à l'emblème présent dans le pentagramme afin que ce dernier les convoque personnellement. Si le pentagramme n'est pas personnalisé, la personne invoquée est généralement le chef de clan, ou son héritier.

Par la suite, lorsque le système des pièces démoniaque fut mis en place, les démons réincarnés membres d'une pairie, rattachés à un clan, furent autorisés à passer des contrats. Toutefois, ceux-ci ne possédant généralement pas d'emblème de clan, étaient forcés d'utiliser des diagrammes simplifiés, rattaché à la marque de leur [Roi] qui lui était membre de clan. Ils étaient ainsi indirectement liés à l'emblème du clan et donc capables de se servir du cercle de téléportation du clan.

Toutefois, les démons devaient distribuer eux-mêmes les tracts contenant le pentagramme permettant leur invocation, à moins de posséder un familier qui le ferait à leur place. C'était tout un travail derrière une simple demande de contrat. Être un démon n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue.

Alors que ses mignons serviteurs remplissaient leurs contrats, Rias réfléchissait à l'avenir. Il y avait beaucoup à faire et si peu de temps. De nouveaux membres pour sa pairie seraient les bienvenus. Son choix s'était porté sur deux personnes jusqu'à présent : Hyoudou Issei et Uzumaki Naruto.

Le premier, avec la bonne motivation, serait une personne fiable et facile à convaincre de rejoindre sa pairie. De plus, la Gremory soupçonnait que son [Sacred Gear] était puissant, au vu de la perturbation que provoquait le noyau étranger dans l'aura du garçon. Si Rias avait deviné juste au sujet de quel [Sacred Gear] le garçon portait, il serait peut-être la clé de son salut et la fin de ses soucis.

Le second, en revanche, était une inconnue, une donnée non-quantifiable. Elle ne savait pas ce qui le motivait, ni s'il serait favorable à sa demande. Son aura était illisible à cause de ce qu'elle supposait être son [Sacred Gear] qui effaçait sa présence. Elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir quel genre de personnalité il possédait. Elle ne voulait pas réincarner une mauvaise personne, mais n'avait aucune forme de garantie. Uzumaki était un pari, soit un allié utile, soit une bombe à retardement.

Le cercle de téléportation s'activa de nouveau, la sortant de ses pensées. Un à un, les membres de sa pairie se présentèrent devant elle. Ils avaient fini leurs contrats pour la nuit. Il était temps de rentrer. Il était tard, mais cela n'importait ni à Rias, ni ses serviteurs. Une chose particulière chez les démons était qu'ils étaient des êtres nocturnes. Plus puissant en présence de la lune, et encore davantage lors de la pleine lune, ils avaient également besoin de moins de sommeil que les humains. Une à trois heures leur suffisait, même s'il pouvait dormir plus s'ils le voulaient.

Mais Rias n'était pas fatigué, cette nuit-là. Elle avait tant de choses sur son esprit qu'il lui semblait impossible de fermer l'œil. Elle allait d'abord devoir se calmer, se distraire et se détendre. Aussi, lorsque la Gremory rentra chez elle, ce ne fut pas pour dormir qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Rias, de tous les pays, avait décidé de venir étudier au Japon. Elle aimait énormément leur culture, leurs coutumes, leurs mangas et leurs animes. Elle pouvait presque être considérée comme une otaku. La Gremory avait d'ailleurs le rêve d'avoir un mariage selon le style japonais qu'elle organiserait ici, dans le monde humain.

Décidant qu'un manga l'aiderait à se détendre, elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque très bien fournie et passa un doigt aérien sur les reliures. Elle aimait l'instant précédent la lecture, celui où elle devait choisir dans quel univers se plonger. Celui de Dragon Ball Z ? Celui de Bleach ? Celui de One Pièce ? Celui de…

Son doigt se figea soudainement. Non. C'était impossible, évidemment. Mais et si… Fébrilement, Rias fouilla dans les étagères. Avec une légère appréhension, elle trouva ce qu'elle avait cherché. C'était lui. C'était pour cela que son nom lui était si familier. C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'avait pas fait le lien. Son visage était presque le même que sur la couverture du tome 28, juste un peu plus mature. C'était ce manga.

Naruto.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Oui, je sais qu'on voit relativement peu Naruto dans ce chapitre (à peine 2 pages sur les 15), mais d'un autre coté, on ne parle pratiquement que de lui durant tout le chapitre.

La deuxième apparition de Naruto en particulier a été difficile à écrire, pas par manque d'inspiration, mais à cause du contenu. Tout le long, je parlais de quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai jamais mentionné. Ceux qui ont été attentif (et je suis sûr que vous l'avez tous été) auront compris à la fin du chapitre que je faisais référence aux tomes du manga Naruto.

Et oui, je suis complètement imprévisible. Je ne pouvais honnêtement pas ne pas utiliser le côté japanophile de Rias. Ceux qui avaient compris que j'allais faire une chose pareille, je leur tire mon chapeau. Mais pourquoi l'utiliser ? Cela ne risquerait-il pas de tout compliquer et de nuire à la fiction ? La compliquer, oui. Après tout, je suis connu pour ça. Lui nuire, non. Le manga peut être considéré comme une biographie de Naruto, en quelque sorte. Cela n'intervient que relativement peu dans la trame principale de High School DxD, mais ce sera intéressant à suivre. Rias et sa pairie pourront mieux connaître Naruto. Un peu.

Concernant Koneko... ceux qui suivent la version anglaise auront sans doute compris où je voulais en venir. Je ne serais même pas surpris que ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de High School DxD aient déjà compris. Je ne m'étendrais donc pas dessus.

Bien, je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poster dans les rewiews et je vous répondrais. POUR CEUX qui ne sont pas inscrits ou connectés, sachez que je ne peux pas vous répondre, et que je ne veux pas faire de réponses aux commentaires en préface ou postface du chapitre. Donc si vous voulez vraiment une réponse, faîtes en sorte que je puisse vous répondre. Merci ^_^

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec un chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii.

Comme vous les remarquez sans doute, il est légèrement plus long que les précédents. Que du bonheur, en somme.

Certaines personnes se sont peut-être demandées pourquoi Naruto était aussi heureux de vivre, compte tenu du fardeau qu'il porte. Ces personnes trouveront un début de réponse dans ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre 4, intitulé "Première rencontre", n'est malheureusement pas la tant attendue rencontre entre Naruto et Rias. Je vous laisserai découvrir de quoi il en retourne.

En somme, quelques surprises au programme et la fin de la mise en place du "décor". Logiquement, on devrait commencer le canon de High School DxD au prochain chapitre, sauf si je découvre qu'il me reste des choses importantes à dire..

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se revoit en bas !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Première rencontre...**_

_Du sang..._

_De ceux qui étaient morts au combat !_

_Des larmes..._

_Des survivants qui prenaient encore part à ce combat !_

_Une folie..._

_De l'ennemi qu'ils étaient censé abattre !_

_Un désespoir..._

_Lorsque leur plus puissant combattant fut dépossédé sur le champ de bataille !_

_Ils étaient l'alliance shinobi et le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Le symbole de la liberté face à un ennemi qui désirait les asservir. En face d'eux, un seul homme: Madara Uchiwa. Un être, d'abord mort, puis ramené à un état proche de la vie dans un corps pseudo-immortel et indestructible, avant d'être véritablement ressuscité. Le tout en quelques heures. Un humain possédant les pouvoirs d'un dieu, se prenant pour dieu, mais avec l'ambition d'un démon. L'origine de sa puissance lui venait de ses yeux: le rinnegan._

_Cette pupille, dont les pouvoirs semblaient aussi illimités que variés, était un héritage, celui du Rikudo Sennin. Lui-même l'avait obtenu en étant le jinchuriki de Juubi, avant de le scinder en morceaux. Et Madara, son descendant, avait éveillé le rinnegan et décidé de réunifier le Démon Originel en rassemblant ses neuf fragments dispersés et incarnés sous la forme des Bijus. Akatsuki, l'organisation terroriste qu'il avait mis en place avant sa mort et dirigé dans l'ombre par l'intermédiaire d'Obito Uchiwa, un membre de son clan qu'il avait manipulé, en avait réuni sept avant que la quatrième guerre shinobi ne soit déclaré._

_Le huitième et le neuvième fragment de Juubi, qui étaient le Hachibi et le Kyubi, et les deux Bijus les plus forts, furent récupérés directement par Madara au cours de cette guerre. Le jinchuriki du démon à huit queues étaient mort de la dépossession quelques minutes plus tôt. L'autre, qui était pourvu d'une plus grande force vitale, agonisait lentement sur le champ de bataille, un genou à terre, essayant désespérément de rassembler ses forces pour reprendre le combat._

_Madara, cependant, s'était déjà désintéressé de son cas. Un jinchuriki, une fois dépossédé de son Biju, finissait inévitablement par mourir. Cela faisait partie des lois les plus universelles de la nature. L'Uchiwa avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait, à savoir les neuf fragments de Juubi, qui étaient désormais enfermés dans le Gedo Mazo. Il pouvait sentir les entités fusionner rapidement, redevenir une, et leur pouvoir se multiplier. Oui, il n'était déjà plus qu'à un pas de l'aboutissement de son plan œil de lune._

_Alors que Madara savourait sa victoire future, un shinobi aux cheveux dorés, qui était toujours un genou au sol, luttait toujours plus fort pour survivre. Non, ce n'était même plus son objectif, il voulait juste rester en vie assez longtemps pour vaincre l'ennemi. Son nom était Naruto Uzumaki et il était, ou avait été, le jinchuriki du Kyubi dont il préférait se référer sous le nom de Kurama. Dépossédé, sa force vitale s'épuisait. Ce n'était que grâce à ses gênes d'Uzumaki qu'il avait pu survivre jusque-là. Ça, et le senjutsu, qu'il utilisait actuellement._

_Naruto venait de comprendre le principe de l'ultime senjutsu, qui était la combinaison du senjutsu yang, que Naruto utilisait régulièrement et qu'il avait appris par le biais de l'invocation des crapauds, et du senjutsu yin, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu, après avoir vu Juugo l'utiliser et Orochimaru le mentionner. En théorie, l'ex-jinchuriki savait comment utiliser ces deux formes de chakra sen. En pratique, il ne savait canaliser que la version yang._

_Lors de son apprentissage du senjutsu, auprès des crapauds sur le mont Myoboku, Naruto avait été enseigné sur le fait qu'il serait transformé en statue de pierre s'il laissait le sen s'infiltrer dans son corps sans contrôle. Cependant, après avoir vu Juugo à l'œuvre, l'Uzumaki avait compris qu'il n'avait jamais fait que dissocier le yin et le yang du chakra sen. S'il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de poursuivre le combat, sans même parler de gagner, il allait devoir les réunifier._

_C'était donc pourquoi Naruto restait là, immobile au milieu du champ de bataille, haletant légèrement, tandis que sa peau passait régulièrement d'un état où elle était blanche, à un état où elle était d'un gris rocailleux, avant de revenir à la normale. Normalement, le simple fait de haleter aurait provoqué la transformation de Naruto en statut de pierre. Toutefois, qu'il se soit plonger volontairement dans le senjutsu yin, dont l'attribut était la transformation, contrebalançait cet effet. Le résultat était cependant irrégulier, car l'Uzumaki peinait à trouver le bon équilibre entre le yin et le yang._

_Un bras et une partie du visage de Naruto s'était déjà transformé en pierre, et cela se répandait de plus en plus sur son corps. Cependant, l'ex-jinchuriki ne s'en souciait pas, se focalisant uniquement sur ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir. C'était comme tenter d'approcher deux aimants ayant la même polarité. Les forces se repoussaient inexorablement..._

_Et puis, alors que plus de 80% de son corps était devenu celui d'une statue, l'Uzumaki comprit enfin. Il ne devait pas obliger les deux formes de senjutsu à coexister par la force. Au contraire, il devait les guider, les pousser à s'attirer mutuellement et à s'unir. Le cœur du yin était toujours composé d'un fragment de yang, tout comme le cœur du yang était toujours composé d'un fragment de yin._

_Ce fut en utilisant cette relation que Naruto parvint enfin à atteindre l'ultime senjutsu. Son corps de pierre se fissura avant de se désintégrer, révélant ses membres intacts. L'Uzumaki pouvait sentir son énergie vitale se restaurer, et même dépasser le maximum qu'il ait jamais possédé. Il ressentait _tout_, sur le champ de bataille. Le garçon pensa alors, non sans ironie, que ce devait être ce que ressentait un dieu dans les limites de sa zone d'influence. L'omniprésence..._

_Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette amère découverte, préférant se concentrer sur son ennemi du moment. Un coup d'œil à Madara lui apprit qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant que Naruto soit dépossédé de Kurama. C'était comme s'il avait vieilli prématurément. Il ne faisait pas plus âgé, c'était autre chose. Son apparence et son attitude semblait supposer qu'il avait atteint la sagesse infinie._

_L'Uzumaki reconnut son changement d'apparence pour ce qu'elle était, l'ayant vu se produire précédemment sur Obito. Il était devenu le jinchuriki de Juubi, mais à un stade beaucoup plus évolué que son court prédécesseur. Après tout, le fondateur de Konoha avait reformé Juubi à partir des neuf Bijus, contrairement à l'ex-Tobi qui n'en avait réuni que sept d'entre eux. Le pouvoir de Madara était donc beaucoup plus puissant._

_La preuve la plus flagrante était de toute évidence le troisième œil au milieu du front de l'Uchiwa. La pupille de Juubi, un mélange du rinnegan et du sharingan. Neuf magatamas répartis sur trois cercles concentriques. Et en tant que jinchuriki du démon originel, il était en mesure d'invoquer la créature scellée dans ses entrailles et de le manipuler, ce qu'aucun hôte de Biju n'était en mesure de faire sans avoir recours à une transformation totale._

_Une autre preuve que le Juubi de Madara était plus puissant que celui d'Obito était sa forme physique. Lorsque Obito avait invoqué Juubi, celui-ci était incomplet, dans la mesure où il lui manquait l'essence du Hachibi et du Kyubi. Sa forme physique était donc atrophiée et avait été en mesure de muter à mesure que sa puissance augmentait. Dans le cas de Madara, qui avait rassemblé et fusionné l'ensemble des neuf Biju pour reformer Juubi, il avait, semblait-il, été en mesure de l'invoquer sous une forme tout à fait différente._

_Contrairement à celui d'Obito, qui ressemblait à un monstre à dix queues, le Juubi de Madara était... un arbre géant. Grâce à l'ultime senjutsu, Naruto sentit immédiatement le danger de cette forme particulière. Les dix racines de Juubi absorbait et canalisait une immense puissance, et l'Uzumaki savait quelle en serait l'utilisation. Il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver !_

_\- Madara ! Hurla-t-il; pour attirer l'attention de sa cible._

_\- Oh ? Fit le concerné, véritablement incrédule. Tu es vivant, Naruto... Je dois m'avouer surpris. Tu aurais dû mourir de l'extraction, comme tout le monde._

_\- Je suis le shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha, répliqua l'Uzumaki en grognant. Je ne meure pas si facilement._

_\- Il semblerait, approuva Madara d'un petit signe de tête. Mais il est trop tard, désormais. Tu ne peux plus m'arrêter._

_\- Tu veux parier ? S'exclama Naruto, hargneusement_

_\- Si tu y tiens, répliqua doucement l'Uchiwa, en haussant les épaules. Tsukyomi infini..._

_L'arbre-Juubi s'illumina lorsque le nom de la technique fut dit à haute voix, avant qu'un faisceau de chakra doré ne s'échappe de sa cime et ne fonce à travers le ciel, droit en direction de la pleine lune. Lorsque l'astre entra en contact avec l'énergie de haute pureté, le monde s'illumina, aveuglant temporairement Naruto. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en mesure de voir, il ne pouvait que contempler l'œil de Juubi se refléter sur le disque argenté. Le Tsukyomi infini était fonctionnel..._

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Encore ce rêve, non, ce souvenir. La lutte finale au cours de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Ce fut durant cette période que le début de la fin avait commencé. L'ironie avait été que ce n'était pas Madara qui en avait été la cause, mais l'Uzumaki.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le Tsukyomi infini avait recouvert le monde d'un genjutsu éternel, destiné à faire de chacun l'esclave de l'Uchiwa. Naruto avait également été pris dans la technique. Seulement, il avait été en mode ultime senjutsu et, de ce fait, partageait le même domaine d'existence que Juubi, si bien qu'il avait été en mesure de résister à sa technique, bien que difficilement.

Il avait failli succomber, mais était parvenu à s'en libérer, ainsi que tout le monde avec lui. Naruto retint un frisson en se souvenant de comment il avait réussi cet exploit. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était peut-être la chose la plus imprévisible et la plus traumatisante qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Et connaissant l'Uzumaki, cela ne voulait pas peu dire... Il avait combiné cela avec un rasenshuriken qui avait tranché l'arbre-Juubi à la base.

Après quoi, le démon originel Juubi finalement pris conscience de la présence de Naruto et était devenu comme fou. Il avait été blessé, mais avait changé une nouvelle fois de forme pour compenser. Il s'était libéré de l'influence de Madara et avait mené un combat acharné et désespéré contre le fils du yondaime Hokage. Par le biais de l'ultime senjutsu, l'Uzumaki avait été en mesure de comprendre que le démon originel le confondait avec le Rikudo Sennin. Il n'était peut-être plus pourvu de sa conscience, toujours enfermé avec son véritable corps au cœur de la lune, mais son instinct le plus primitif se souvenait, et voulait éradiquer la menace.

Pendant des jours entiers, les deux entités s'étaient combattues sans relâche. Ce fut au cours de cette lutte que Naruto s'éveilla au rinnegan et créa son premier et unique fuinjutsu, dont il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler. Il avait fini par vaincre, ou plutôt annihiler, Juubi tout ça pour mourir stupidement par un coup en traitre de Madara, qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il l'avait entrainé avec lui dans la mort, naturellement, mais il conservait le souvenir douloureux de la main de l'Uchiwa planté dans son dos, et de l'amère résignation lorsqu'il sentit sa vie le quitter, définitivement cette fois-ci.

Ophis lui avait expliqué que Madara n'avait pas été en mesure de supporter le pouvoir que l'Uzumaki avait emmagasiné dans son corps, ce qui l'avait détruit. C'était une maigre consolation, cependant. Naruto portait désormais les regrets et le poids de ses actions passées, mais ne pouvait plus rien faire pour modifier les choses. Il avait brisé l'équilibre du monde et n'avait pu corriger ses actions, s'étant fait tué par Madara Uchiwa.

Une chance que le Dieu Biblique ait été capable de corriger les erreurs de Naruto, même si Naruto n'appréciait que moyennement d'utiliser le mot "Dieu" pour se référer à un humain. Même lorsqu'il pensait à Ophis, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa carrière de shinobi à lutter contre Akatsuki et ceux qui se prenaient pour des Dieux, après tout... Pour cette raison, il réservait son jugement concernant les Dieux de cette époque. Il n'y avait que le Shinigami qu'il parvenait à considérer comme tel, mais avec une excellente raison.

Sortant de son lit, Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. L'Uzumaki ne portait pas de pyjama, se contentant d'un caleçon orange, si bien que la sueur était visible sur l'ensemble de son corps, le rendant légèrement luisant à la faible luminosité. Le sceau du Shinigami était clairement visible sur son ventre. Soupirant, l'ex-jinchuriki leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira de résignation.

_"Tu ne me laisseras jamais en paix, n'est-ce pas Juubi ?"_ Fut la demande mentale et fatiguée de Naruto tandis qu'il tendait la main vers l'astre nocturne avant de le refermer dans un poing.

Alors qu'il songeait cela, le regard de l'Uzumaki était fixé sur un disque pâle et argenté, haut dans le ciel. La pleine lune. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque. A chaque pleine lune, il revivait les derniers instants de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Naruto savait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Même mort, la conscience de Juubi existait encore et semblait encore capable de se manifester et d'influencer le monde. Heureusement, ce n'était le cas que lors des pleines lunes.

Ramenant son poing vers lui, l'Uzumaki l'ouvrit pour ne découvrir que du vide. De là où il se trouvait, l'astre brillant semblait si petit et fragile qu'il avait l'impression qu'un simple rasengan pourrait le détruire. Tout serait tellement plus simple pour lui ainsi. Mais Naruto savait que rien ne l'était en réalité. La lune était bien plus grande qu'elle ne le semblait d'ici et même s'il la détruisait, le monde remarquerait sa disparition. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir sans se soucier des conséquences, comme il l'avait fait en détruisant Juubi...

Après tout, la lune était contenait les derniers restes du démon originel, à savoir son véritable corps et sa conscience qui continuait d'influer le monde, même mort. Qui pouvait prédire quelles conséquences cela engendrerait sur le monde si ce qui restait de Juubi venait à disparaître à son tour ? Non, Naruto allait devoir supporter l'influence de sa Nemesis sur lui lors des pleines lunes, même si pour cela il devait passer une nuit blanche chaque mois.

Distraitement, l'Uzumaki remarqua un certain nombre d'auras distinctives et actives à travers toute la ville. Il semblerait que les démons aussi étaient plus actifs au cours de cette nuit comparé au reste du temps. Comme attendu des descendants des humains influencés par les résidus de chakra de Juubi. Leur corps réagissait à l'influence du démon originel, lors des pleines lunes, les rendant plus énergiques durant ces nuits.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, Naruto remarqua qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Trop tôt pour sortir, et l'Uzumaki savait que s'il retournait dormir, il se retrouverait une nouvelle fois sur le champ de bataille, durant la quatrième guerre shinobi. Il préférait éviter de se torturer inutilement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, retourner s'entrainer.

Allumant la télévision, il commença plusieurs exercices physiques tout en repensant inévitablement à ses diverses compétences. La plupart de ce qui touchait au chakra était convenable. Son réseau de chakra était opérationnel, même légèrement plus performant qu'autrefois. Ses jutsus, comme le rasengan, étaient toujours aussi puissant. La plupart de la puissance qu'il avait acquis lors de son combat contre Juubi, cependant, lui étaient inaccessible pour le moment.

Le rinnegan, par exemple, était actuellement hors de sa portée. Son corps, plus faible que lorsqu'il était un shinobi actif, 35 000 ans plus tôt, ne pouvait pas supporter la presion engendré par son utilisation plus de quelques secondes. De même pour le fuinjutsu, il l'avait verrouillé, car il était facile d'abuser de ce pouvoir. Pour l'ultime senjutsu, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il parvenait toujours à utiliser la version yang, mais éprouvait de la difficulté pour la forme yin, qui était beaucoup plus vicieuse et perverse. Pour l'utiliser, il devait supporter la haine du monde, la haine de Juubi.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vaincu, Naruto sentait la conscience du démon originel qui le surveillait. Il n'avait tenté d'utiliser le senjutsu yin qu'une seule fois au cours des derniers mois. Juubi l'avait senti et s'était montré particulièrement haineux, ce que l'Uzumaki avait été obligé de supporter les quelques secondes qu'il avait maintenu l'état de sennin. Naruto pouvait contrebalancer la perversité du Juubi grâce à l'harmonie du senjutsu yang. Cependant, son corps actuel n'était pas capable de contenir les deux formes d'énergies naturelles simultanément.

L'ex-jinchuriki avait un corps faible, lorsqu'on le comparait à celui qu'il avait durant la guerre. Naruto ne s'en souciait pas, il ne risquait pas de repartir au combat à cette époque de paix. De plus, il retrouverait son pouvoir, petit à petit. Il n'était pas pressé et rien ne le menaçait. Et puis, prendre son temps ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, pour une fois.

Soupirant, Naruto se reconcentra sur ses exercices physiques. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir renforcer son corps. Probablement l'habitude, il le faisait constamment quand il était shinobi, et ne voulait pas abandonner ce qui restait de son ancienne vie. Il lui en restait si peu, en dehors de ses souvenirs, qu'il désirait conserver par-dessus tout...

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il continuait de se rendre à l'école en personne, et qu'il n'utilisait pas de kages bunshins pour s'esquiver. Même si cela le rendait nostalgique de son temps à l'académie shinobi, cela avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de se remémorer cette période insouciante. Ça, et le fait que la fille-démone Koneko semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose l'unique fois où il avait envoyé un clone à l'école à sa place.

* * *

La curiosité de Rias avait atteint un point tel qu'elle semblait sur le prête à exploser. Plus que jamais, Uzumaki Naruto était une énigme. Depuis une semaine qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais appris une seule chose à son sujet. Au contraire, son mystère semblait s'épaissir systématiquement.

Avec l'aide de son frère, Sirzechs, elle avait tenté de découvrir qui il était, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Personne n'avait entendu parler de lui, jamais. Aucun passé, aucune existence, aucune histoire. Il semblait être littéralement apparu de nul-part. Pour résumer la situation, le frère et la sœur avançaient dans un brouillard absolu.

Ils avaient donc supposé que l'inexistence de Naruto était à cause d'un [Sacred Gear]. Ils avaient déjà fait de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet, à partir des observations de Rias, mais cela ne menait à rien. Plus d'une vingtaine de reliques ont été passées en revue, mais aucune ne répondait aux critères affichés par l'Uzumaki. Sirzechs avait émis l'hypothèse que le garçon était possesseur de plusieurs [Sacred Gears]. Mais sa sœur n'en était pas aussi certaine.

Elle avait deux autres théories à ce sujet. La première était que Naruto était un vampire, ou plutôt un demi-vampire, comme Gasper, et qu'il possédait effectivement un [Sacred Gear]. Elle se basait sur le fait que Naruto n'avait aucune présence, ni aucune aura. Les vampires étaient pareils. En fait, si l'Uzumaki n'avait pas une peau si bronzé, un reflet dans le miroir, qu'il allait à l'école le jour et de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle l'aurait pris pour l'un d'eux.

Gasper, lui, était un demi-vampire, ou dhampire. Il était moins pâle qu'un vampire, pouvait sortir le jour contrairement à eux, n'était pas affecté par l'ail et avait un reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas non plus les yeux rouges, du moins en temps normal. C'était l'influence de son sang humain, et c'était cette même influence qui lui permettait de posséder un [Sacred Gear].

Enfin, Gasper Vladi était le quatrième membre de la pairie de Rias. Il était aussi accessoirement le [Fou] de Rias. D'apparence androgyne, pour ne pas dire complètement féminine, il avait des cheveux blonds platine et des yeux d'un violet clair, presque rose. Il avait également la particularité d'être un travesti assumé, préférant les vêtements pour filles, plutôt que ceux pour garçons. Il était également agoraphobe et possédait un trouble obsessionnel compulsif, faisant qu'il se cachait automatiquement dans une boite s'il était perturbé, intimidé ou effrayé.

Gasper, contrairement aux autres membres de la pairie de Rias, fut réincarné à l'aide d'une pièce démoniaque dite "mutée". Il s'agissait d'une pièce irrégulière, plus puissante que son homologue normale. Elles pouvaient correspondre à n'importe quelle pièce d'échec, du [Pion] à la [Reine], en passant par le [Cavalier], la [Tour] ou, comme Gasper, le [Fou] à cause de son [Sacred Gear].

Son [Sacred Gear], justement, était nommé [Forbidden Valor View] et permettait à son utilisateur d'arrêter le temps. Gasper n'était cependant pas en mesure de contrôler son pouvoir, si bien que les dirigeants du monde démoniaque décidèrent de le sceller sous l'ancien bâtiment de la Kuoh Academy, où il ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Cela lui convenait d'ailleurs très bien, même si Rias aurait préféré qu'il puisse vivre librement avec le reste de sa pairie.

Pour en revenir à Naruto, la théorie de Rias à son sujet était donc qu'il était comme Gasper, un demi-vampire dont le sang humain avait dilué une partie de ses attributs vampiriques, tout en lui en laissant d'autres, différents du Vladi. C'était tout à fait possible, car le sang du parent humain n'était pas aussi puissant d'une personne à l'autre, si bien que l'influence sur leur enfant n'était jamais le même, d'un hybride à l'autre.

Certains avaient une influence 50-50, d'autres 60-40. Une rumeur prétendait même qu'un dhampire aurait un sang humain si puissant que le ratio donnait 90-10. Cela fonctionnait cependant aussi dans l'autre sens, si le sang vampire était plus fort que celui humain, alors les attributs vampiriques étaient plus présent chez l'individu.

Si la théorie de Rias était correcte, et elle n'en était pas certaine, alors Naruto pourrait être un dhampire ayant un sang humain particulièrement fort, probablement un ratio 95-5, ne lui laissant pour attribut vampirique que l'absence d'aura et de présence. Elle avait pu constater qu'il n'avait aucune autre particularité pouvant le rapprocher de la race des vampires.

Cette théorie, quoique plausible, avait cependant la fragilité de ne s'appuyer que sur l'unique aspect qu'il n'avait pas d'aura. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un effet secondaire de son [Sacred Gear], comme elle l'avait supposé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, une semaine plus tôt. Rias avait cependant pensé à une autre théorie, qui lui semblait plus réaliste, malgré son caractère beaucoup plus fantaisiste.

Cette seconde théorie était basée sur sa découverte du lien entre l'adolescent et le manga du même nom: Naruto. Selon elle, l'Uzumaki aurait un [Sacred Gear] qui lui permettrait de prendre l'apparence, et peut-être les compétences, d'un personnage de fiction choisit par son utilisateur. L'absence d'aura et de passé seraient alors compréhensible, dans la mesure où un personnage imaginaire n'existait pas, et donc ne possédait ni présence, ni vécu.

En tant que japanophile convaincue et endurcie, Rias était contente d'avoir imaginé cette théorie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux, mais cela lui plaisait. De plus, dans le monde surnaturel, tout ou presque était possible. Et s'il existait vraiment un [Sacred Gear] comme cela, elle était plus que déterminé à mettre la main dessus. De telles possibilités infinies... La Gremory ne pouvait que frissonner de plaisir en y songeant.

Naturellement, si cette théorie était vraie, cela entrainait une conclusion assez sombre. L'adolescent ne se nommerait pas vraiment Uzumaki Naruto, et dissimulait en fait sa véritable identité. Cela pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence qu'il se soit inscrit à la Kuoh Academy, mais la logique voulait que non. Il y avait après tout deux héritières de clans démoniaques de sang-pur parmi des 72 piliers, Rias pour les Gremory et Sona pour les Sitri. Cela pourrait très bien être un ennemi.

Pourtant, la sœur de Sirzechs ne croyait pas que Naruto, ou quel que soit son nom, était une menace. Un danger, peut-être, mais pas une menace. C'était une certitude si forte qu'elle en était elle-même surprise. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle parvenait à comprendre le mystère qu'était l'Uzumaki, elle découvrirait des réponses et des solutions à ses problèmes. Elle était d'ailleurs fermement décidée à suivre son intuition.

Assise dans sa salle de classe, dans un exemple type de ce qu'était censé être un élève modèle, elle attendait avec une patience relative que Naruto se présente en cours. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose était étrange. L'Uzumaki avait de fines cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'il avait eu une nuit agité. Rias songea avec amusement qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué cela une semaine plus tôt. C'était à force de l'observer qu'elle parvenait à discerner quelques petites subtilités dans son comportement.

Comme s'il sentait les yeux de la Gremory posés sur elle, ceux de Naruto se portèrent instantanément sur elle. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, comme si son regard avait glissé sur elle. Les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme, et pendant le court instant que ceux de Rias et ceux de l'Uzumaki s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait senti une fois de plus la puissance qu'il semblait dissimuler.

Oui, définitivement, Naruto était un mystère qui ne semblait pas vouloir être résolu. Mais l'héritière Gremory était une personne patiente, et était bien décidée à découvrir la vérité à son sujet...

* * *

La journée de Naruto se passa sans encombre. Comme d'habitude, pratiquement personne ne le remarquait, et il ne se faisait pas remarquer. C'était... différent de l'époque où il était à l'académie shinobi, l'opposé en fait. Il n'avait rien à prouver ici, car personne n'avait d'opinion préconçue à son sujet. Il pouvait être lui-même, ou aussi proche que possible.

Il s'était même fait, pas vraiment un ami, mais une connaissance. Le garçon qui lui avait prêté ses mangas, rendus depuis, était d'agréable compagnie. Pas le genre avec qui il trainerait pour le plaisir, mais discuter à l'occasion était une possibilité. C'était ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un camarade de classe, du moins était-ce la pensée de Naruto sur le sujet.

Il appréciait également la présence de la fille-démone Koneko. Quelque chose en elle, dans son aura non-démoniaque plus précisément, l'apaisait. En sa compagnie, il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, en tant que shinobi et en tant que lycéen, en avait valu la peine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il supposait qu'elle pourrait être la clef de sa rédemption. Si seulement il parvenait à se souvenir d'où la seconde base de son aura, celle qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner, lui était familière.

Parlant d'aura... Naruto s'immobilisa brusquement au milieu de la cour, pas que quelqu'un qui ne l'observerait pas constamment s'en serait rendu compte. L'Uzumaki venait de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas considéré comme familier. Tournant la tête dans une certaine direction, il s'y dirigea sans hésitation, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

Il arriva ainsi à proximité d'un bâtiment. D'après ses souvenirs de la structure de l'école, de l'autre côté du mur devait se trouver les vestiaires des filles du club de kendo. Naruto n'eut donc aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi trois adolescents riaient lubriquement en essayant de regarder à travers ce qui semblait être un trou dans le bois dont était composé la partie inférieure du mur. Immédiatement, l'Uzumaki comprit qui était les jeunes pervers devant lui. Leur réputation les précédait.

Le garçon de gauche était un dénommé Matsuda. Il était un élève de deuxième année aux cheveux courts, presque rasés, et aux oreilles plus grandes que la moyenne. Il faisait partie du club de photographie, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ses intentions impures. S'autoproclamant un lolicon, il était également surnommé le « chauve perverti » et le « Papparazzi harceleur sexuel » par les filles. Il était autrefois un sportif décent, ayant même été une star dans son ancien lycée, mais sa perversité le mena à la Kuoh Academy, où il préféra laisser ce côté de lui s'épanouir.

Le garçon du milieu s'appelait Motohama. Également élève de seconde année du lycée, il avait les cheveux marrons et des lunettes carrées plus grandes que la moyenne. Il possédait un étrange pouvoir plutôt inutile, qui consistait à calculer les mensurations d'une femme d'un simple regard. Il était donc surnommé à juste titre « lunettes perverties » et « scouter aux trois tailles ». Le terme scouter était une référence à Dragon Ball Z, et plus précisément à l'appareil dont se servaient les sayans et les soldats de Freezer pour calculer la puissance de leurs adversaires. Et pas besoin de faire un dessin sur ce que pouvaient être les trois tailles mesurables sur le corps d'une jeune femme...

Le garçon de droite, enfin, était nommé Issei. Il avait de relativement courts cheveux bruns et des yeux de même couleur. Il possède un fétichisme assumé pour les seins, et plus ceux-ci étaient gros, plus il les aimait. Il s'était inscrit à la Kuoh Academy dans le but avoué de devenir le roi d'un harem, mais était incapable d'adresser plus de quelques mots à une fille, pas qu'il en ait eu souvent l'occasion, se faisant généralement battre par ladite fille pour l'avoir espionné dans les vestiaires quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ces trois garçons étaient également connus en groupe comme le « Trio de pervers » de la Kuoh Academy. La plupart des étudiantes étaient indifférentes à leur sujet, tant qu'elles n'étaient pas visées, mais certaines se plaisaient à se moquer d'eux et à faire semblant d'être effrayés par leurs actions et leurs propos indécents. Ils avaient tous les trois 17 ans, et étaient dans la même classe, en seconde année du lycée. Ils étaient plutôt inoffensifs, pour ne pas dire complètement pathétiques face à une bande de filles en colère de s'être fait espionner. Avec un score de 259 à 0, les étudiantes de la Kuoh Academy remportaient haut la main.

Cependant, en dépit de leurs actions, Naruto ne les jugeait pas. Plus jeune, lorsqu'il était encore insouciant et innocent, il avait fait de même, bien que de façon beaucoup plus discrète. Et puis, il était heureux de voir que la volonté de Jiraya ne s'était pas éteinte avec lui. Peut-être qu'un nouveau super-pervers apparaitrait un jour.

Mais plus que leurs actions, c'était l'aura émanant de Issei qui avait attiré l'Uzumaki ici. Sa base était humaine à 100%, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle en recouvrait une autre, plus ancienne, profonde et puissante. Ce n'était pas comme pour la filles-démones Akeno ou Koneko, dont leur aura avait deux bases. L'aura d'Issei n'avait qu'une base, mais elle dissimulait une autre aura à base unique. Le Hyoudou avait deux auras !

Cela perturba profondément Naruto, lorsqu'il comprit enfin d'où venait cette sensation qui n'était ni familière, ni inconnue. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne ayant une telle présence, qu'il était à l'époque capable de ressentir lorsqu'il entrait en mode senjutsu. C'était Killer Bee. Une personne ayant une aura à plusieurs bases était rare, mais une personne ayant deux auras l'était encore plus. C'était la marque d'un jinchuriki. La première aura était celle du contenant, la seconde, celle du contenu.

Mais c'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas exister à cette époque. Les Bijus n'existaient plus. L'Uzumaki portait le fardeau de ces deux titres: « le dernier jinchuriki » et « le dernier sennin ». Pourtant, Naruto ne pouvait pas se tromper. Hyoudou Issei, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était un jinchuriki. Et cette seconde aura... Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose comme ça une fois, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable de se souvenir d'où.

Un cri indigné et indubitablement féminin retentit alors, indiquant que l'une de celles qui se changeaient dans les vestiaires de kendo avait finalement remarqué les voyeurs. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, ce fut un troupeau de filles en colère et brandissant des shinais qui apparurent à l'angle du bâtiment.

Distraitement, Naruto se demanda pour quelle raison le trio de pervers ne s'était pas enfui en comprenant qu'ils étaient découverts. Étaient-ils masochistes ? Où étaient-ils si désespéré de satisfaire leur perversité qu'ils étaient prêts à se prendre des coups juste pour mater les filles en serviette qui s'approchaient dangereusement du groupe. L'Uzumaki songea que c'était quelque chose que Jiraya aurait pu faire, si les femmes qu'il côtoyait n'avaient pas été si mortellement dangereuses.

Bondissant juste devant Issei, Naruto, plaqua sa main droite contre la bouche du pervers et l'immobilisa contre le mur à quelques mètres seulement des deux autres, sans se soucier de la panique qui semblait émaner du corps du Hyoudou, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. L'Uzumaki le sentit se tendre et être sur le point de gémir d'effroi, aussi prit-il les devants.

\- Reste silencieux, ordonna-t-il, d'un ton qui ne laissa place à aucune discussion.

Aussitôt, le corps d'Issei se détendit, mais de défaite plus que d'acceptation. Son regard effrayé ne put qu'observer la horde de filles s'approcher de lui et de ses amis, avant de s'écarquiller d'incrédulité lorsqu'il fut totalement ignoré par les vengeresses qui « éduquèrent » Matsuda et Motohama pendant plusieurs minutes à coup de pieds et de shinais. Ce ne fut pas beau à voir, mais Naruto avait vu pire, ayant voyagé pendant plus de deux ans avec Jiraya.

\- Où est le troisième ? Demanda soudainement l'une des filles, confuse.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il était ici avec les deux autres, affirma une autre.

\- Il a dû se cacher quelque part, fit une troisième.

\- Trouvez-le ! Ordonna ce qui semblait être la capitaine du club.

Et le groupe de filles poursuivit leur chemin en courant pour trouver le troisième membre du trio de pervers. Issei, qui avait paniqué, semblait maintenant plus calme. Cependant, cela était dû à la confusion. Il s'était trouvé à seulement quelques mètres d'une horde de femmes partiellement dénudées et très en colère et n'avait pas été caché. Seul le corps d'une personne s'était trouvé entre le Hyoudou et une punition très justifiée, mais cela ne le dissimulait qu'à peine aux regards. D'autant que le club de kendo était très observateur, d'ordinaire. Comment n'avaient-elles pas pu le remarquer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Matsuda et Motohama se relevèrent péniblement de la correction qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Leur visage était légèrement boursouflé.

\- Issei, espèce de salaud ! Grogna le chauve. Il s'est enfui sans nous attendre.

\- Il paiera pour ça, décida celui à lunettes. Il ne pourra pas échapper aux filles pour toujours. Sa perversité ne le lui permettra pas.

Et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, titubant légèrement. Issei, toujours immobilisé au même endroit, n'en revenait pas. Il était juste là, à côté d'eux. Pourquoi ne le remarquaient-ils pas ? Le Hyoudou avait vu le regard de Matsuda glisser sur lui, comme s'il n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

\- Bien, décida Naruto en retirant sa main de la bouche d'Issei et reculant de quelques pas, ça devrait être bon pour le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença Issei, en s'effondrant au sol, sur les fesses. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- A quel sujet ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, visiblement peu concerné.

\- A quel sujet ? Répéta le Hyoudou, incrédule. J'étais sur le point de me prendre une correction par un groupe de filles en colère, quand tu apparais de nul-part, me colle contre un mur et m'empêche de parler. Et au moment où je pensais que j'allais me faire lyncher, elles passent à côté de nous sans nous voir. Même Matsuda et Motohama n'ont rien vu, et ils ont pourtant regardé dans notre direction.

\- Hum... Vraiment ? Demanda Naruto, qui s'amusait beaucoup intérieurement.

\- Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu, affirma Issei avec véhémence. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Fait quoi ? Continua le blond, jouant l'ignorance.

\- Comment tu as fait pour nous rendre invisible comme ça ? Déclara le brun, qui n'en démordait pas.

\- Nous étions parfaitement visibles, affirma Naruto.

\- Ça n'en avait pas l'air, s'énerva Issei.

\- Je te voyais, tu me voyais.

\- Oui, mais... hésita le Hyoudou, avant de soupirer de dépit. Tant pis... Merci de m'avoir aidé, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois une fille avec de gros oppais.

_« Si seulement tu savais... »_ Songea mentalement Naruto, très amusé par la réflexion.

La première technique que Naruto avait jamais appris correctement, et accessoirement qu'il avait créé lui-même, était l'Oiroke no jutsu. Cette technique, conçue à la base pour vaincre les ennemis par l'érotisme, permettait à l'Uzumaki de se transformer en une version féminine et sexy de lui-même, et pouvait modifier ses proportions à volonté. Il aurait donc pu être une « fille avec de gros oppais », comme disait Issei.

\- Ufufu... fit une voix amusée, presque au même moment où Naruto se fit la réflexion mentale.

La voix était lointaine, probablement à une centaine de mètres de là, mais Naruto n'eut aucun mal à la distinguer en dépit de la distance. Ses sens de shinobis, bien que rouillés, étaient encore capable de capter son entourage. Si cela avait été un shinobi à la même distance, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le remarquer, d'une parce qu'il n'aurait pas parlé, et de deux parce qu'il aurait dissimulé sa présence. Sans son mode senjutsu, Naruto n'était pas un très bon capteur après tout.

Cependant, ce n'était pas un shinobi, pour la simple raison que l'Uzumaki était le dernier de son époque, titre qu'il pouvait rajouter à la liste « dernier quelque chose ». On ne pouvait pourtant pas considérer le propriétaire de cette voix, ou plutôt la propriétaire, comme étant un civil ordinaire. Mais dans le cas présent, cette personne n'était pas importante.

\- Désolé de ne pas être une fille, déclara Naruto avec bonne humeur avant de s'incliner légèrement. Uzumaki Naruto

\- Hyoudou Issei, répondit celui-ci en se relevant et en lui rendant son salut, avant de cligner les yeux en réalisant quelque chose. Tu es l'élève fantôme !

\- Le quoi ?

\- L'élève fantôme ! Il y a une rumeur comme quoi un nouvel étudiant du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto a été transféré dans une classe de troisième année, mais qu'il semblait disparaître de la vue des gens au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Rumeur bizarre, grimaça Naruto.

\- C'est ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, nia doucement l'Uzumaki. Du moins, en dehors de te coller contre le mur.

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que l'on ne nous ait pas remarqué alors qu'on était juste à côté de celles qui me cherchaient ?

\- Je suis juste difficile à remarquer, expliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules. Si les gens ne font pas attention à moi, ils ont tendance à oublier ma présence, même lorsque je suis devant leurs yeux, à moins que je n'interagisse avec eux.

\- Sauf que moi, les filles n'oublient jamais ma présence, espèce de bâtard chanceux.

Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Issei était énervé par la déclaration de Naruto. Il suffisait de comprendre que cela incluait des filles, un vestiaire, et des douches. C'était typiquement le genre de pensées qui pouvait passer dans la tête du Hyoudou. Naruto se contenta d'un sourire indulgent.

\- Tu étais avec moi. Plus précisément, j'étais devant toi. Le regard des filles glissait sur moi, ce qui t'a permis de « disparaitre », comme tu dis.

\- C'est impossible, fit Issei en secouant la tête. C'est comme une sorte de superpouvoir. Ça n'existe pas.

\- Tu es ami avec un garçon qui possède le pouvoir de calculer les mensurations des filles d'un simple regard, lui fit remarquer Naruto.

_« Sans compter ce qui semble sommeiller en toi... »_ Songea l'Uzumaki.

\- Vu comme ça... concéda Issei avec hésitation, avant que son regard ne s'illumine d'une lueure perverse. Dit-moi, est-ce que...

\- Ne pose même pas la question, la réponse est non. Déclara Naruto d'une voix amusée. Je ne te ferais pas entrer dans les vestiaires des filles pendant qu'elles se changent.

\- Mais...

\- Même si j'acceptais, je ne pourrais pas, expliqua le blond en souriant. Lorsque tu es excité, il émane de ton corps une perversité que je ne pourrais pas dissimuler, même en faisant barrage.

\- Ah ? Dommage...

Le corps d'Issei sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même, comme si le paradis venait de lui fermer ses portes. Vu le mode de pensée du Hyoudou, ce ne devait pas être si loin de la vérité. Pendant le court instant que le brun ne le regardait pas, Naruto se permit un moment nostalgique. D'une certaine façon, Issei lui rappelait Jiraya. Les deux semblaient être prêts à passer par l'enfer pour voir une femme nue. Revenant à l'instant présent, Naruto se permit un léger rire.

\- Bien, je dois y aller à présent, révéla-t-il. Puisse le destin t'accorder le droit de devenir le prochain super-pervers...

\- Ah ? Euh... Ok ? Fut la réponse incertaine d'Issei.

Souriant une fois de plus, Naruto se retourna et s'éloigna, non sans jeter un coup d'œil amusé à une certaine fenêtre du bâtiment, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Comme il l'avait pensé, c'était cette personne qui y était et qui, de toute évidence et malgré la distance, avait écouté la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec un garçon intéressant, à sa manière.

Issei, pour sa part, regarda s'éloigner son étrange sauveteur du moment. Uzumaki Naruo, aussi surnommé « l'élève fantôme » à cause du fait que personne ne semblait prendre conscience de sa présence, où qu'il se trouve. Il aurait même pu se trouver au milieu du vestiaire des filles, pendant que celles-ci se changeaient, qu'il n'aurait probablement pas été remarqué. Bâtard chanceux ! Encore heureux que ce foutu beau gosse n'attire pas tous les regards comme le faisait Kiba Yuuto !

Le regardant s'éloigner, le Hyoudou cligna un instant des yeux, seulement pour sursauter lorsqu'il découvrit que l'Uzumaki avait disparu de son champ de perception à l'instant où son regard n'avait plus été braqué sur lui. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, c'était un pouvoir incroyable. Bizarre, certes, mais avec un potentiel pervers presque infini !

* * *

Rias était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle était persuadée que le garçon connu sous le nom de Naruto l'avait regardé au moment où il était parti. A l'origine, la Gremory n'avait jeté qu'un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre, par habitude, avant de se rendre au club de Recherche Occulte. Depuis sept jours qu'elle observait l'Uzumaki, elle avait acquis une sorte de réflexe qui lui faisait tourner la tête dans la direction où elle savait pouvoir le trouver. C'était également en grande partie basé sur leur emploi du temps.

Or, ce qui n'avait été qu'un bref regard de passage se transforma rapidement en une observation attentive lorsqu'elle avait vu Naruto « protéger » Issei. Malgré la distance, elle écouta la conversation qu'ils tinrent.

\- ... Merci de m'avoir aidé, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois une fille avec de gros oppais. Fut la réponse qu'Issei déclara, au bout d'un moment.

\- Ufufu... ne put s'empêcher de rigoler Rias.

Le commentaire du Hyoudou lui avait évoqué un souvenir qu'elle trouvait très drôle. Dans le manga du même nom, Uzumaki Naruto possédait justement une technique lui permettant de littéralement se transformer en une femme de rêve, pouvant modifier ses mensurations en fonction de la cible du jutsu.

Ecoutant le reste de la conversation, elle découvrit le surnom de Naruto. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le lien avec sa capacité à passer inaperçu. A la réflexion, elle se demanda si l'Uzumaki pourrait être un demi-fantôme, même si elle se posait de sérieuses questions sur le comment de la possibilité d'une telle conception.

Après tout, les fantômes étaient littéralement invisibles à ceux dont ils voulaient passer inaperçu, mais pouvaient devenir visibles s'ils entraient en contact avec quelqu'un. Cependant, cette hypothèse fut jetée aux oubliettes aussitôt qu'elle y pensa. De tout ce que le monde surnaturel pouvait compter comme êtres, les fantômes n'en faisaient pas partie, du moins aucune preuve concrète.

Plus intéressant, Rias avait eu la chance d'observer l'Uzumaki lorsque celui-ci avait détourné les regards des filles du kendo pour protéger Issei. Pendant ces quelques minutes, elle avait pu le regarder sans cette envie inconsciente de détourner les yeux. Il était resté imperceptible pour les humains, mais pour une démone comme elle, il était devenu tout à fait visible, bien qu'il n'émette toujours pas d'aura.

A l'inverse, durant le même temps, c'était la présence du Hyoudou qui s'était affaibli, le mettant pratiquement au même niveau que Naruto. Imperceptibles pour des humains, mais pas pour des démons. Mais son aura, ou plutôt _ses_ auras, n'avaient pas disparu lors de ce phénomène.

La Gremory en avait conclu que l'Uzumaki avait un certain contrôle sur son pouvoir, au moins assez pour en transférer une partie à une personne avec qui il partageait un contact physique. Son niveau était suffisant pour échapper à la détection d'un démon de haut-rang, et pouvait même rendre une autre personne imperceptible aux humains. Ce n'était que les premières observations, et Rias soupçonnait que Naruto était plus puissant que ce qu'elle en avait vu durant le court moment qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir. Après tout, il s'était contenté d'agir avec le minimum de puissance nécessaire pour les rendre indécelable par des filles en colère. En utiliser plus aurait été exagéré.

Et puis, au moment où il avait quitté Issei, l'Uzumaki avait jeté un bref regard dans sa direction. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais elle avait compris qu'il avait su qu'elle était là. Elle hésitait même à supposer qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il restait un humain malgré tout, pas vrai ?

Secouant la tête, elle arriva finalement au club de Recherche Occulte. Les membres de sa pairie étaient déjà présents. Son attention se porta en particulier sur Koneko, car elle était la seule d'entre eux à avoir un début de relation avec Naruto. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle mangeait des bonbons. N'étaient-ce pas ceux que l'Uzumaki lui avait offert le midi-même ? Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que la Toujou mangeait beaucoup de sucreries, il lui arrivait de lui en offrir quelques-unes. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine. Chaque fois que cela était arrivé, Rias était persuadé que Koneko se montrait légèrement moins stoïque que d'ordinaire.

Yuuto, pour sa part, était assis sur le canapé et attendait patiemment que commence leur réunion. Rias savait que malgré son calme apparent, il commençait à s'agiter intérieurement. Il attendait depuis longtemps d'avoir un camarade de sexe masculin dans le club, et cela pourrait bien arriver bientôt. Cependant, la Gremory voulait encore patienter quelques jours ou semaines, pour s'assurer que celui connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto n'était pas un danger pour elle et sa pairie.

Akeno, de son côté, était debout et préparait un thé, après avoir installé une partie d'échecs sous forme de casse-tête sur la table. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps, mais Rias n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être l'idée d'avoir un nouveau jouet mignon avait réveillé son côté S. Si c'était le cas, Rias pouvait honnêtement plaindre la future victime des actes de la Himejima.

S'installant à sa propre place, la Gremory observa d'un œil distrait le casse-tête qu'Akeno lui avait préparé, avant de reporter son attention sur sa pairie. Elle balaya du regard chacun de ses membres et poussa un léger soupir.

\- Avant de commencer la réunion, je dois vous informer d'un événement inattendu, déclara Rias. Il semblerait qu'Uzumaki Naruto ait pris contact avec Hyoudou Issei.

\- Ara ara, est-ce une mauvaise chose ? demanda Akeno de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine, admit la Gremory en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Uzumaki Naruto n'a montré aucun signe d'être une menace jusqu'à présent, et la rencontre avec Hyoudou Issei pourrait n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il l'a simplement sauvé alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire prendre par les membres féminins du club de kendo au cours d'une de ses séances quotidiennes de voyeurisme.

\- Mais ? demanda Yuuto, qui le sentait venir.

\- Mais cela commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidences pour n'être dues qu'au hasard. Je me demande quel était son but de venir à la Kuoh Academy…

\- Peut-être quelque chose de similaire à Hyoudou-san, proposa Yuuto sans y croire vraiment.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, déclara Rias. Une idée, Koneko ?

\- … Naruto-sempai n'est pas une mauvaise personne ! Fut la première phrase de la Toujou, ce qui était presque devenu un rituel à chaque réunion au cours de la semaine passée. Il a été bizarre une fois… C'est tout.

\- Bizarre comment ? demanda la Gremory, intéressée.

\- … Il y a deux jours, il a semblé être là, mais sans être là.

\- N'est-ce pas comme d'habitude ? interrogea Yuuto, confus sur la déclaration. Je veux dire, Uzumaki-san n'émet aucune aura en temps normal. C'est comme s'il est là sans être là.

\- … Non. Réfuta Koneko. C'est différent. Je ne ressens pas non plus son aura. Quand je suis prêt de lui, je peux sentir qu'il est « plein ». Durant toute la journée, il y a deux jours, il semblait « vide ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Rias, intéressée.

\- … Je le sais, se contenta de dire la Toujou.

_« Instinct Nekoshou ! »_ Fut la pensée unanime.

Koneko ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'elle parlait, elle allait droit au but, généralement sans tact. Qu'elle ne dise pas clairement quelque chose signifiait que cela touchait une corde sensible chez la jeune démone réincarnée. C'était donc soit parce qu'elle était une Nekoshou, soit c'était à cause d'_elle_. Au vu des circonstances, la première hypothèse semblait la plus logique. Personne ne chercha plus loin.

La question que Rias se posa était de comprendre le concept de « plein » et de « vide » dont avait parlé Koneko. Ce n'était pas lié à l'aura, puisque personne ne pouvait sentir la sienne. Ce n'était pas physique non plus, sinon elle l'aurait remarqué. Spirituel, peut-être ? Si cela se trouvait, cela signifiait juste que Naruto avait l'esprit ailleurs durant cette journée-là. Il avait peut-être été préoccupé. Non, si cela avait été le cas, Koneko n'aurait pas été aussi vague dans ses explications. Cela faisait donc un mystère de plus à ajouter à la liste Uzumaki Naruto.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir le confronter, ou ce serait Sona qui le ferait. Elle avait probablement déjà commencé à enquêter et découvert l'énigme qu'était l'Uzumaki. Elle allait devoir agir vite. Reportant brièvement son attention sur le plateau d'échecs devant elle, elle prit un pion et le déplaça.

\- Echec et mat, déclara-t-elle. C'était facile. La réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun repartit à ses occupations, ce qui signifiait principalement attendre que les demandes de contrat de la soirée commencent. Rias, qui n'en avait presque jamais, se retrouvait donc une fois de plus avec pour principale occupation de penser à Naruto. Elle devait comprendre ce qui il était, ce qu'il représentait. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse sérieusement et profondément.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche… Fut la conclusion de Rias.

* * *

Donc, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, c'était du kage bunshin dont parlait Koneko. Naruto le mentionne au début du chapitre, que Koneko avait remarqué quelque chose l'unique fois qu'il s'était substitué à l'école par un clône. Koneko n'est pas certaine de ce que c'est. Pour elle, Naruto est "plein" alors que le clone est "vide". C'est en quelque sorte une référence à l'âme d'une personne, mais comme je ne vais pas trop m'étendre dessus dans la fic, je vous explique tout ici.

Franchement, personne n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre un jinchuriki et un porteur de [Sacred Gear] ? La première rencontre entre Issei et Ddraig m'avait beaucoup fait penser à la première rencontre entre Naruto et Kurama. Et comme le personnage central de l'histoire est Naruto, je me mets de son point de vue, ce qui donne des résultats intéressant ^_^

Voilà à peu près tout ce que je voulais dire...

Si quelqu'un a une question, n'hésitez pas à la poser, je réponds presque toujours, même si c'est parfois un peu long.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, désolé pour le retard, mais avec ma rentrée, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire mes fictions.

A ce sujet, vous le remarquerez peut-être, mais il s'agit d'un assez gros chapitre (pas loin de 10 000 mots), et il aurait été encore plus long si je ne m'étais pas arrêté juste avant le début de... Enfin vous verrez par vous-même.

Ainsi donc, comme le titre vous aura peut-être mis la puce à l'oreille, ce chapitre rejoint enfin le début de l'histoire du canon.

Au programme, une surprise, un délire et... autre chose.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

(Ah si, une dernière chose... La raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est si long est dû au fait que je me suis laissé emporté sur un minuscule détail. A l'origine, j'avais l'intention de le mentionner en passant, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis mis à le développer, puis à créer une intrigue autour... J'en parlerais en bas !)

* * *

**_Chapitre 5: Issei en danger !_**

Une autre semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Rias avait commencé à s'intéressé à Naruto, et elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'au début. Elle continuait de l'observer, d'analyser ses mouvements, d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose à son sujet, mais n'arrivait à rien. Il était tout simplement illisible. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour un miracle, ironique compte tenu du fait qu'elle était une démone, et espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus à son sujet était proche d'un prière, qui était le domaine de Dieu. Cela devenait urgent pour elle de savoir si oui ou non l'Uzumaki serait un ajout utile à sa pairie.

Actuellement, la Gremory était dans la salle du conseil étudiant, pour sa partie d'échecs hebdomadaire avec Sona. Les deux jouaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, avant que Rias ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange, dans le comportement de son amie et rivale. En apparence, elle agissait comme d'habitude, mais elle pouvait sentir une subtile différence que seule une personne proche de la Sitri aurait pu remarquer, ce qu'elle se félicitait d'être. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu joues de façon bien agressive, aujourd'hui. Remarqua la jeune femme en déplaçant son cavalier.

Sona ne répondit pas immédiatement, se concentrant sur l'échiquier, avant de bouger une tour en réaction. La pièce produisit un son clair lorsque la Sitri la déposa avec plus de force que nécessaire sur sa nouvelle case, faisant lever un sourcil à la Gremory. Ce n'était pas le genre de la kaichou d'agir ainsi. Pour elle, si calme et posée en temps normal, d'agir avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la violence était assez étonnant.

Rias observa le plateau de jeu, avant de soupirer. Elle pouvait déjà voir qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce match non plus. En fait, elle ne gagnait jamais conter Sona, qui était la meilleure stratège des deux. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas, car même si elle perdait, elle apprenait et s'améliorait. Leurs affrontements étaient devenus, au fil des années, de plus en plus longes et intéressantes autant pour la Gremory que la Sitri.

Pourtant, la partie d'échecs de cette semaine était une surprise, car Sona semblait utiliser des stratégies bien plus complexes que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, tout en prenant moins le temps de la réflexion. Expérimentait-elle quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Observant discrètement Sona, Rias déplaça un pion et la vit froncer des sourcils, le regard sombre.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda finalement la Gremory.

\- J'ai perdu. Répondit Sona après quelques secondes de silence, avant de bouger sa reine.

Rias haussa un sourcil perplexe et observa l'échiquier avec attention. Peu importe la façon dont elle le regardait, il était évident que c'était elle qui allait être vaincue. Voyant l'incompréhension de son amie, Sona se permit un léger soupir, avant d'expliquer plus en détail ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Pas cette partie. Révéla-t-elle avec un léger grognement de mécontentement. Il y a quatre jours, j'ai rencontré une certaine personne.

\- Qui ? Voulut savoir Rias.

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

La Grmory fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir, mais ne fut pas certaine d'y être parvenue. Heureusement pour elle, Sona était trop profondément plongée dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Elle avait dû être vraiment marquée par cette rencontre pour ne pas faire attention à son entourage immédiat, ce qu'elle faisait d'ordinaire sans même y penser.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogea Rias, faisant soupirer Sona une fois de plus.

\- Tout a commencé quand...

_Début de Flash-Back :_

_C'était le début de l'après-midi et Sona se rendait à son prochain cours, lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose d'orange du coin de l'œil. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait accroché son regard. Malgré son habitude à rester maitresse d'elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Un peu plus loin se tenait un garçon qui portait un des uniformes de la Kuoh Academy. Sauf que ledit uniforme était orange !_

_Pour la Sitri, qui était la présidente du conseil étudiant, voir un élève porter une telle tenue était inacceptable. C'était comme un affront personnel. Il était écrit dans le règlement que les uniformes n'étaient pas personnalisables, et Sona était bien décidé à le faire respecter à la lettre. Elle était très stricte lorsque ses responsabilités entraient en jeu. D'ailleurs, elle grinçait des dents depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas sanctionner un certain trio de pervers pour voyeurisme car le règlement n'interdisait pas un tel comportement. Elle se consolait en songeant que les filles étaient plus qu'en mesure d'infliger des punitions douloureuses par elle-même. C'était déjà ça._

_Pour en revenir au garçon en uniforme orange, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la troubla légèrement. Au début, elle avait pensé que la tenue avait été décolorée accidentellement lors d'un lavage, raison pour laquelle elle avait eu l'intention de simplement le réprimander et de lui dire de faire plus attention. Si cela avait été le cas, elle se serait malgré tout posé des questions sur la santé mentale de l'étudiant. Maintenant, cependant, elle fut obligée de constater que l'uniforme avait été soigneusement teinté de façon à être orange uniformément, à l'exception des bords qui étaient noirs. Pas un résultat que l'on pouvait obtenir par accident, cela avait donc été fait exprès._

_Alors qu'elle approchait, Sona vit que le garçon l'avait remarqué et la regardait avec curiosité. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas qui elle était. La Sitri allait se faire un devoir de le lui apprendre, ainsi que de lui faire passer l'envie de porter à nouveau un uniforme orange. Pendant un instant la kaichou, en le regardant, eut l'étrange pensée qu'il portait bien la couleur, qui était pourtant assez ingrate et ne mettait personne en valeur. Lui, si. C'était troublant._

_Arrivant enfin en face de lui, le garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant visiblement intrigué par sa présence. Conservant son air stoïque qui lui était coutumier, Sona engagea la conversation._

_\- Quel est ton nom ? Voulut-elle savoir._

_\- Naruto. Répondit-il. Uzumaki Naruto. Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?_

_Sona haussa légèrement un sourcil à cela. Il était donc l'élève transféré… A la réflexion, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le comprendre. Elle s'était faite un devoir de connaître le nom et le visage de chaque étudiant de la Kuoh Academy, et l'Uzumaki était le seul dont le dossier ne contenait pas de photo d'identité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au visage de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux azur et ses marques de moustaches sur les joues, il était difficile à ne pas remarquer._

_Parlant des marques de moustaches, elle crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de tatouages, mais comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas, pas plus qu'une véritable marque de naissance. Cela semblait être gravé dans la peau, presque comme des cicatrices, mais beaucoup plus naturel et harmonieux avec son visage. C'était… mignon. Secouant rapidement ses pensées loin de son esprit, elle retourna à la raison de sa présence._

_\- Je me nomme Sitri Sona et je suis la présidente du conseil étudiant. Uzumaki-san, je vais devoir te demander de changer d'uniforme. Si tu n'en as pas de rechange à l'école, je me chargerais, en tant que kaichou, de t'en fournir un temporairement._

_\- Changer d'uniforme ? répéta Naruto, confus. Pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Il n'est pas sale._

_\- Il est _orange _! répliqua Sona sans élever la voix._

_\- Et alors ? demanda l'Uzumaki, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait, ou le cachait très bien._

_\- Il est contre le règlement de la Kuoh Academy de se rendre en cours sans porter un uniforme complet et convenable. Expliqua calmement la Sitri, pas du tout perturbée._

_\- Tout va bien, dans ce cas ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto._

_\- Non, tout ne va pas bien. Ton uniforme n'est pas réglementaire, Uzumaki-san._

_\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois._

_La question, posée sur un ton parfaitement innocent, n'était absolument pas crédible. Pas seulement parce que Naruto portait un uniforme orange, mais également parce qu'il affichait désormais un petit sourire amusé, prouvant qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Cela énerva légèrement Sona, qui s'efforça de rester parfaitement calme._

_\- Ton uniforme est _orange _! Répéta-t-elle._

_\- Je sais. Admit-il sans honte et même avec une pointe de fierté. Il est génial, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Il n'est pas réglementaire. Poursuivit Sona sans se laisser dérouter. Le… Orange n'est pas une couleur autorisé pour un uniforme._

_\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua l'Uzumaki dont le sourire s'agrandissait. J'ai lu le règlement en détail. Il oblige les étudiants à porter l'uniforme officiel complet de la Kuoh Academy comme décrit dedans. Il est interdit de porter autre chose ou de remplacer l'un des vêtements. Cependant, rien ne fait mention d'une couleur obligatoire pour les habits. Ils sont justes fournis par défaut d'une certaine couleur, mais la changer n'entre pas en contradiction avec le règlement. Si je le voulais, je pourrais même venir à l'école habillé de l'uniforme féminin sans enfreindre les règles._

_Sona fronça des sourcils tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Plus elle se remémorait le règlement, plus elle se retenait de grimacer en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été précisé que la couleur de l'uniforme régulier était la seule d'autorisée. C'était simplement une tradition. De même, l'Uzumaki pouvait tout à fait porter l'uniforme… Féminin sans répercutions. Après tout, le règlement obligeait les étudiants à porter l'uniforme, mais n'obligeait pas les garçons à porter la version masculine et les filles à porter la version féminine. C'était simplement de la logique._

_\- Malgré tout, persista Sona, je vais devoir te demander de te changer. Il est inadapté pour un étudiant de se présenter en cours dans un tel uniforme voyant. Cela doit distraire les autres élèves._

_\- Je porte cet uniforme orange depuis mon inscription et personne ne semble s'en formaliser, répliqua Naruto d'une voix malicieuse._

_Fronçant les sourcils, Sona regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'effectivement personne n'avait l'air distrait par la couleur orange de l'uniforme de l'Uzumaki. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, personne ne semblait même remarquer le garçon. La Sitri elle-même serait passé à côté de lui sans le voir si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'elle était très consciente de son entourage et qu'elle était à l'affut de tout ce qui pourrait troubler l'ordre au sein de la Kuoh Academy. Et malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à discerner son aura. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là, au vu de sa présence. Cela capta son intérêt. Sona décida cependant de revenir à la conversation avant de s'interroger à ce sujet._

_\- Je me sens obligé d'insister sur le fait que porter un uniforme orange n'est pas convenable. Expliqua-t-elle. Cela pourrait donner une mauvaise image de la Kuoh Academy si quelqu'un devait le remarquer._

_Naruto fronça les sourcils, pensif. Sona pouvait le voir réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas de mauvaise volonté, mais n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences à l'échelle de l'école toute entière. Quelqu'un portant un uniforme orange, même si ce n'était pas contre le règlement, risquait de donner mauvais réputation à la Kuoh Academy, ce qui serait dommageable. C'était son devoir, en tant que kaichou, de lui faire entendre raison._

_L'Uzumaki resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que finalement un sourire malicieux n'illumine son visage. Sona sentit son cœur manquer un battement, et eut un étrange pressentiment._

_\- Je suppose que je pourrais faire un effort… Commença-t-il d'une voix douce dans laquelle on pouvait cependant entendre un grand « mais ». Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. Si tu gagnes, j'accepterai de porter l'uniforme régulier._

_\- Et si tu gagnes, Uzumaki-san ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans laisser percevoir sa méfiance._

_\- Hum… Réfléchit-il à haute voix, pensivement, avant de claquer des doigts joyeusement. Je sais ! Tu ne seras plus autorisé à m'appeler par mon nom de famille ou à utiliser le suffixe « san » lorsque tu t'adresseras à moi. J'ai horreur des formalités, donc je ne le ferais pas non plus._

_\- Cela semble raisonnable, admit Sona après quelques secondes de réflexion. Comment allons-nous déterminer le vainqueur ?_

_\- Un jeu, celui de ton choix. Décida Naruto avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Le gagnant remporte le pari._

_Sona se permit d'esquisser son propre petit sourire. L'Uzumaki, derrière son apparence insouciante, était en fait plein de bonne volonté. Il proposait un pari qui, selon elle, était complètement à l'avantage de la Sitri. Autant le jeu que l'enjeu était convenable et s'il dissimulait sa coopérativité derrière un pari qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, lui laissant même le choix du jeu, ce n'était que pour offrir une résistance symbolique et avoir une excuse pour ne pas se plaindre d'avoir été obligé de renoncer à son uniforme orange. C'était en fait très subtil de sa part._

_\- Très bien, j'accepte le pari. Approuva Sona en hochant la tête. Dis-moi, Uzumaki-san, sais-tu jouer aux échecs ? »_

_Fin de Flash-Back !_

\- Et donc, tu as perdu le pari… Comprit Rias d'une voix intriguée en déplaçant sa tour.

\- Complètement. Admit Sona d'un ton mort. Je n'ai rien compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Il est si doué que ça ? S'étonna la Gremory.

\- Non, et c'est ça le pire. Révéla sombrement la Sitri. Il ne savait pas jouer aux échecs. Il connaissait vaguement les règles, parce que certaines ressemblaient au shoji, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait aucune expérience.

\- Peut-être a-t-il menti ? Suggéra Rias, peu convaincue.

\- Non, il ne savait vraiment pas comment jouer aux échecs. Grogna Sona, en prenant un pion adverse avec un de ses cavaliers. Il n'avait aucune stratégie, aucun plan. Il jouait ses pièces au hasard, sans se soucier de mes propres mouvements.

\- Mais alors, comment a-t-il gagné la partie ? demanda la Gremory, confuse.

\- La chance, selon ses propres mots. Cita la Sitri avec une grimace amère.

\- Tu n'y crois pas. Comprit Rias en déplaçant sa reine pour prendre un fou adverse.

\- Le pire, c'est que si, j'y crois totalement. Révéla Sona. Uzumaki Naruto est juste scandaleusement chanceux. Il a lui-même avoué à la fin de la partie que dès qu'il s'agissait d'un pari ou d'un jeu de hasard, il ne perdait jamais.

\- Mais les échecs non rien à voir avec les jeux de hasards ! S'exclama la Gremory, incrédule.

\- Comme si cela changeait quelque chose au résultat ! Commenta sèchement la Sitri, en prenant la reine adverse avec son cavalier. Si seulement il avait été arrogant ou suffisant lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ça, j'aurais pu être en colère contre lui. Mais non, il avait juste l'air de s'excuser.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux filles. Rias avait craint que Sona ne commence à s'intéresser à l'Uzumaki. Son inquiétude n'avait pas lieu d'être pour le moment, puisqu'elle semblait plutôt se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle ait perdu une partie d'échecs… Pour la première fois de sa vie ? Oh ! La réalisation se fit dans l'esprit de la Gremory.

L'héritière Sitri avait toujours affirmé qu'elle n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un incapable de la battre aux échecs. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait été en mesure de se débarrasser de son prétendant mais, malheureusement pour elle, son contrat de mariage était toujours valide. Celui-ci était resté ouvert, et avait repris les mots de Sona contre elle. Maintenant, le contrat de mariage affirmait que l'homme qui serait capable de la vaincre lors d'une partie d'échecs l'épouserait. Le terme « Homme » était bien celui précisé dans le nouveau contrat, pas « Démon ». Cela signifiait que n'importe quel être vivant de sexe masculin battant la Sitri aux échecs gagnerait sa main.

Sona n'avait jamais été inquiète de ce fait, car, n'ayant jamais été vaincue, ni même mise en difficulté réelle lors d'une partie d'échecs, elle été certaine d'avoir la possibilité de choisir son mari par elle-même. Elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence et d'un esprit tactique tout aussi brillant. Or, de façon totalement inattendue, dans un lieu vraiment incongru, son roi était tombé. Désormais, elle était… fiancée avec Uzumaki Naruto. Et tout ça était entièrement la faute de la Sitri. Le garçon lui avait laissé le choix du jeu pour le pari, et elle avait choisi les échecs de son plein gré. Elle ne pouvait pas, en tout bonne conscience, blâmer le garçon pour sa propre stupidité. Malgré cela, il restait le fait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, à la fois pour Sona et pour Rias.

D'une part, si le clan Sitri apprenait cela, deux possibilités pourraient arriver. La première serait que Sona soit reniée pour avoir été vaincue par un humain. Improbable, mais pas totalement impossible, connaissant l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains démons de sang-pur. Elle pourrait régler ce problème en faisant de l'Uzumaki un membre de sa pairie, mais ce n'était qu'une solution de facilité. La seconde était que Naruto soit capturé par un démon de haut-rang et forcé à devenir un démon réincarné par lui. Le nouveau [Roi] du garçon aurait alors la légitimité de prétendre à la main de Sona, puisqu'un membre de sa pairie l'aura vaincue aux échecs. Une technique de lâche, mais très plausible.

D'autre part, cela signifiait pour Rias qu'elle ne pouvait plus, en toute bonne conscience, tenter de recruter Naruto dans sa pairie. Actuellement, Sona avait plus de droits sur lui que la Gremory, à son grand chagrin. Bien sûr, si elle le faisait, elle pourrait annuler le contrat de mariage en obligeant l'Uzumaki à perdre contre la Sitri, mais là aussi, c'était une solution de facilité, et Sona n'aimait pas les solutions de facilités, même lorsqu'elle était désespérée.

Donc, il ne restait vraiment qu'une seule solution viable dans ce cas de figure : Sona devait vaincre Naruto durant une partie d'échecs pour renverser le contrat de mariage. Et ce, avant que le monde démoniaque ne découvre la vérité et tente de prendre des mesures. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ?

\- Tu vas le contester pour un match retour ? Demanda finalement Rias en déplaçant son propre cavalier.

\- Dans trois jours. Admit Sona. Uzumaki-san m'a proposé de retenter ma chance une fois par semaine.

\- Présomptueux ? grogna la Gremory.

\- Réaliste. Corrigea la Sitri en bougeant une tour. Parce qu'il a la chance de son côté, il considère que le pari est renouvelable chaque semaine. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance. Il aurait pu décider que le pari était clos après sa victoire et me condamner à l'épouser.

Rias hocha la tête distraitement, pensant soudainement à quelque chose. La chance de Naruto était une nouvelle donnée à son mystère, qui ne cessait de s'épaissir. Peut-être était-il juste très chanceux… Et peut-être que non. Pour être capable de vaincre la kaichou à un jeu d'échecs, il fallait plus que de la chance.

\- Un pouvoir capable d'influencer le hasard… Murmura Rias, mais Sona l'entendit.

\- [Luck Breaker] ! Déclara-t-elle, faisant sursauter la Gremory.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Rias, sortie de ses pensées.

\- [Luck Breaker] ! Répéta Sona. Il s'agit d'un [Sacred Gear] très puissant. Le destin, le hasard, le sort, la chance… Peu importe comment tu appelles ça, il est capable de le manipuler et de l'influencer à l'avantage de son utilisateur. Le propriétaire de [Luck Breaker] peut littéralement devenir intouchable et invincible, forçant ses ennemis à s'auto-détruire.

\- Incroyable… Admit Rias, impressionné. Pourquoi un tel [Sacred Gear] n'est-il pas considéré comme un [Longin] ?

\- A cause du prix à payer. Révéla Sona. Pour chaque seconde de chance manipulée, l'utilisateur doit subir une seconde de malchance de même intensité. C'est le principe d'équilibre : chaque chance engendre une malchance égale. Si l'utilisateur devait se servir de [Luck Breaker] pour empêcher une voiture de l'écraser, par exemple, il serait frappé d'une malchance telle qu'il pourrait très bien mourir dans les secondes suivantes en tombant d'un escalier.

\- Ce pouvoir est trop irrégulier pour que son utilisation soit sécurisée. Comprit Rias avant de bouger un fou.

\- Exactement ! Approuva la Sitri. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas un [Longin].

\- Je vois… Murmura la Gremory.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Sona en déplaçant un pion. Est-il possible qu'Uzumaki-san possède ce [Sacred Gear] ?

\- Pourquoi me demander ? Interrogea Rias en retour.

\- De nous deux, tu es celle qui le connait le mieux ! affirma la Sitri avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Tu savais… accusa gentiment la Gremory avec un soupir.

\- Que tu le surveillais ? Je le soupçonnais. Ma rencontre avec lui m'a confirmé ce fait. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas le faire après avoir été en contact avec lui puisqu'il est indéchiffrable. Et comme tu es dans la même classe que lui, il était simplement impossible que tu ne fasses pas de recherches à son sujet. Alors ?

\- Eh bien…

En fait, Rias n'avait aucune idée si le [Luck Breaker] pourrait être en la possession de Naruto, mais n'y croyais pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir de subits pics de chance ou de malchance qui pourraient indiquer qu'il était le porteur de ce [Sacred Gear]. Les quelques rares données en la possession de la Gremory ne faisaient que rendre la situation encore plus confuse. Comme l'avait dit Sona, l'Uzumaki était indéchiffrable. Chaque information à son sujet semblait entrer en conflit avec une autre, faisant de Naruto une sorte de paradoxe à lui tout seul.

Soupirant, la Gremory se résigna à dévoiler ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment, mais elle le devait, à cause de la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faîtes lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Lorsqu'elles avaient appris qu'elles étaient fiancées contre leur gré, Rias et Sona avaient fait le serment de s'aider et de se soutenir pour s'en libérer. Jusque-là, la Sitri s'était toujours montré utile dans les moments où la Gremory s'était mise à douter ou à désespérer. Elle lui avait remonté le moral et permis de continuer à avancer. Et aujourd'hui, Rias se devait de lui rendre la faveur, même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier un futur membre potentiel pour sa pairie. L'amitié de Sona était plus importante que ses scrupules.

La kaichou écouta les quelques maigres données de son amie, les sourcils froncés. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en tirer. C'était vraiment irritant, mais étrangement exaltant de chercher une faille chez ce jeune homme mystérieux. Sona avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait passer des heures à tourner ce casse-tête dans tous les sens sans s'en lasser. Lorsque Rias eut fini de parler, elle poussa un profond soupir de résignation.

\- Je suppose qu'avec tout ça, tu vas vouloir ajouter Uzumaki-kun à ta pairie. Tu as plus de droits sur lui que moi, après tout. Si c'est le cas, je ne te ferais pas concurrence.

\- Non, répondit Sona en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils avant d'avancer son pion à nouveau. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en faire un membre de ma pairie. Pas maintenant du moins. Si je le faisais et que ma famille apprenait qu'il m'a battu aux échecs, elle pourrait forcer le mariage à se produire. Mes parents ont autorité sur moi, qui ai autorité sur ma pairie. Ils ont donc indirectement autorité sur ma pairie, du moins juste assez pour m'obliger à me marier. Non, tant que je n'ai pas vaincu Uzumaki-san dans une partie d'échecs, je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose.

\- Oui… Je suppose que tu as raison. Fit Rias avec un léger sourire, avant de prendre un cavalier adversaire avec sa tour.

\- A l'inverse, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser errer librement. Si le mot sort qu'il m'a vaincu et donc qu'il est mon… fiancé, non seulement les démons, mais aussi les anges et les anges déchus vont le vouloir en leur possession. L'occasion de contrôler l'héritière de l'un des 72 piliers par son intermédiaire est trop belle pour qu'ils la laissent passer.

\- Donc, en résumé, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution… Comprit Rias qui, malgré la situation difficile de son amie, était assez heureuse de la tournure des événements.

\- Oui, admit Sona en grimaçant légèrement avant de prendre une tour adversaire avec sa reine. Il doit rejoindre la pairie de quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance, ce qui ne laisse qu'Onee-chan et toi. Or, pour ce cas particulier, Onee-chan n'est pas fiable du tout. Ce qui ne laisse plus que toi, alors je te le demande en toute humilité. S'il te plait, fais d'Uzumaki-san un membre de ta pairie.

Rias grimaça légèrement au ton humble de son amie, peu habituée à ce qu'elle l'utilise, mais la Sitri avait raison. La grande sœur de Sona était assez… excentrique. Elle était l'une des quatre Satans, ainsi que la seule femme du lot, dirigeant les démons. Elle était forte et puissante, certes, mais surtout très enfantine. Serafall Leviathan était en réalité une grande fan des magicals girls, allant jusqu'à faire d'un cosplay sa tenue régulière. Et surtout, _surtout_, elle appréciait énormément les histoires d'amour.

Autrement dit, pas question de lui demander de prendre en charge l'homme qui était officieusement fiancé à sa sœur. Si jamais elle devait l'apprendre, et elle avait une sorte d'instinct pour ce genre de choses, Rias et Sona savaient que dans les deux jours, le mariage serait organisé. Il était donc impensable de ne serait-ce que la laisser rencontrer l'Uzumaki avant que cette histoire de contrat de mariage ne soit réglé.

\- Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me le demander. Déclara doucement Rias. Tu sais que j'envisageai déjà de le recruter. J'attends juste le bon moment.

Il y avait également le fait qu'il était une menace potentielle, mais à ce stade, la Gremory était certaine qu'il ne l'était pas. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que Naruto avait intégré la Kuoh Academy, et rien ne s'était passé. Rias était désormais persuadé qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle ou n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Je sais. Avoua Sona avec un demi-sourire. J'espère juste que tu le feras rapidement.

\- Je le ferais ! Promit Rias en déplaçant un fou, avant de froncer les sourcils. Que faire s'il refuse mon offre ?

\- Existe-t-il un homme sur Terre capable de résister au charme de l'une des grandes Onee-sama de la Kuoh Academy ? Plaisanta doucement Sona.

\- Malheureusement, Uzumaki-kun pourrait bien être cette personne… Admit la Gremory avec un sourire contrit. Il n'est pas exactement le profil type de ce que les hommes sont en général.

\- Correct. Admit la Sitri avec un soupir de lassitude. S'il devait refuser ta proposition, alors je lui expliquerais la vérité. Je lui dirais pour le contrat de mariage et le danger qu'il coure. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le faire changer d'avis, même à le prendre dans ma propre pairie s'il le faut, ce qui sera toujours préférable à être enlevé par l'un des trois camps pour leur propre bénéfice. Si je dois l'épouser pour lui sauver la vie, je suis prêt à le faire, car ce sera ma faute s'il meurt, tout ça parce que j'ai été vaincue par lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura la Gremory. Je vais attendre encore quelques jours au maximum, mais je vais lui demander de rejoindre ma pairie.

\- Merci Rias. Lui sourit Sona, avant de bouger un pion et d'agrandir son sourire. Echec et mat ! Bien sûr, le moment venu, je me réserve le droit de te marchander Uzumaki-san.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer… Répliqua son amie avec un léger soupir. S'il y a une bonne alchimie entre lui et ma pairie, tu te doutes que je vais le garder.

\- C'est un risque, malheureusement. Admit la Sitri en rangeant l'échiquier et en se levant. Bien, il est temps d'aller en cours.

* * *

_« Encore une fois, pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Ah oui, parce que je suis un idiot… »_ Se lamenta Naruto des larmes d'anime s'écoulant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la raison de sa déprime posée sur la table devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'une pile de documents écrits à la main, formant un manuscrit, et pour lesquels des milliers voire des millions d'hommes tueraient pour mettre la main dessus s'ils en découvraient l'existence. Il s'agissait de la réécriture d'un livre que Naruto avait maudit des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était un jeune shinobi impressionnable. Effectivement, il s'agissait du premier volume de la série Icha Icha, que son super pervers de sensei, Jiraya, avait écrit.

Fusillant une nouvelle fois le manuscrit du regard, l'Uzumaki poussa finalement un soupir fatigué. Depuis qu'il avait commencé ses cours à la Kuoh Academy, deux semaines plus tôt, Naruto avait commencé à avoir un étrange pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait bientôt arriver, un changement majeur dans sa vie déjà étrange. Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait ressenti le besoin de réunir une bonne quantité d'argent.

Suivant son instinct, qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et lui avait même sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois pendant sa carrière de shinobi, il avait commencé à chercher un moyen de gagner de l'argent rapidement. Les casinos n'étaient plus une option, ayant déjà beaucoup abusé de cette solution à son arrivée dans cette époque. Il aurait pu jouer à différentes loteries, mais il n'aurait pas gagné de grandes sommes, et cela aurait en plus attiré l'attention sur lui. Une même personne qui gagnait à plusieurs reprises, sur une courte période de temps était suspect. Il aurait également pu prendre plus d'emplois via ses kage bunshins sous henge, mais cela l'obligerait à se coltiner une migraine semi-permanente. Or l'Uzumaki n'était pas un masochiste, même s'il était légitime de se poser la question après des années à tenter de draguer Sakura.

Ainsi, Naruto s'était rabattu sur la dernière option. L'ex-jinchuriki se souvenait très bien le nombre de fois qu'il avait déprimé en voyant la quantité d'argent que s'était faite Jiraya en vendant sa série Icha Icha. Naturellement, l'Uzumaki avait grincé des dents à l'idée de voir ce livre renaître de ses cendres. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il y avait pensé, des passages entiers des différents volumes lui étaient revenus en mémoires. Maudit éro-sennin qui l'avait obligé à lire la série complète des dizaines de fois pour la « formation ». Malgré les efforts que Naruto avait mis pour tenter de les oublier, Icha Icha était vicieux dans le sens ou plus il tentait de ne pas y penser, plus il y pensait.

Soupirant de frustration, le blond avait finalement compris, au bout de deux heures de torture mentale, qu'il ne pourrait pas être enfin en paix tant qu'il ne coucherait pas les histoires Jiraya sur papier. Le volume un de la série Icha Icha, nommé _Paradise_, contenant 28 chapitres, Naruto avait créé le même nombre de kage bunshins, chacun ayant pour mission d'écrire un chapitre du livre. En une heure, c'était terminé, mais l'Uzumaki avait fortement grimacé en récupérant la mémoire de ses clones.

Et là, il s'était rendu compte que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas publier la série Icha Icha sous ce nom, pour la simple raison qu'il était soumis aux droits d'auteur par Masashi Kishimoto, qui s'en servait dans son manga Naruto… Manga qui pour lui avait des allures de biographie, bien que les premiers chapitres du manga avaient été fortement adoucis pour le jeune public qui était très nombreux à suivre ses aventures. L'Uzumaki n'était d'ailleurs pas certain si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Autrefois, il aurait été heureux et même excité d'inspirer tant d'enfants, mais l'époque avait changé…

Pour en revenir au livre… Naruto, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête, avait envoyé son manuscrit à Kishimoto avec une lettre lui demandant la permission d'utiliser le nom d'Icha Icha pour sa série de livre sous le pseudonyme de Jiraya. Honnêtement, le blond n'avait jamais cru qu'il recevrait une réponse, il avait donc respiré un peu plus facilement lorsqu'il pensait s'être enfin débarrassé des pensées parasites que les livres de Jiraya lui avaient inspiré. L'Uzumaki supportait… mal ces émotions, pour une raison dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Naruto avait donc eu une désagréable surprise lorsque, effectivement, il avait reçu une réponse en seulement deux jours. Les gouttes de sang éparpillées sur la lettre étaient une bonne indication de son contenu… Kishimoto avait accepté avec pour seule condition de se faire envoyer un exemplaire de chaque livre de la série spin-off au manga, et réservée aux adultes, à leur sortie. Peu importe l'époque, il semblerait que les hommes étaient composés d'une grande majorité de pervers.

Après avoir lu la lettre de Kishimoto, Naruto avait en quelque sorte… cassé. La prochaine chose dont il s'était souvenu fut d'envoyer le manuscrit à une maison d'édition. Après coup, l'Uzumaki se demandait s'il n'avait pas été possédé par le fantôme de son super-pervers de sensei. Toujours était-il qu'aujourd'hui, il venait de recevoir la confirmation que le livre serait publié. Pire, tous les frais étaient pris en charge par la maison d'édition. Certaines personnes mettaient des mois à recevoir une réponse. Lui, il lui avait fallu moins de trois jours. Sa chance était vraiment tordue quand elle le voulait.

Poussant un soupir qui mêlait résignation, dérision, ironie et une pointe de mélancolie, Naruto se demandait s'il ne venait pas sans le vouloir de libérer l'un des pires fléaux de ce monde. Puis, il décida de rationnaliser. Le monde n'allait pas s'effondrer pour un malheureux livre… n'est-ce pas ? Quel serait le pire qui pourrait arriver ?

Secouant ses pensées loin de Jiraya et de sa maudite série de livre, Naruto regarda distraitement l'horloge sur le mur et se figea. Il était en retard ! Pas bon ! Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne pas arriver à l'heure en cours qui le mettait autant en émoi, car il s'en fichait. Non, c'était parce qu'il avait promis à la fille-démone Koneko de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle aujourd'hui. Pour une raison, les démons de la Kuoh Academy s'étaient montrés assez actif cette dernière semaine…

Après s'être assuré que personne ne serait en mesure de le remarquer, Naruto se permit d'utiliser le shunshin pour se déplacer plus rapidement qu'aucun humain ne devrait en être capable. En quelques dizaines de secondes, il fut arrivé à une rue de l'école, alors qu'il aurait mis presque vingt minutes à vitesse normale. Le résultat fut qu'il arriva en avance. Sans surprise, l'Uzumaki vit Koneko à proximité du portail d'entrée, assise sur un banc et mangeant des sucreries avec un naturel tel qu'il semblait impossible de l'imaginer manger autre chose.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, la mignonne fille-démone s'arrêta un instant de manger pour hocher la tête dans sa direction, preuve qu'elle l'avait remarqué. N'étant ni très bavarde, ni très expressive, il était difficile de lire en elle, mais Naruto avait toujours été un bon juge de caractère, de sorte qu'il était en mesure de sentir qu'elle appréciait sa présence, ou plutôt sa non-présence… ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait pu voir en lui. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent dans un silence confortable durant lequel, à un moment donné, Koneko avait fini par se retrouvée assise sur les genoux de l'Uzumaki.

Peu de temps avant le début des cours, ils partirent finalement chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur classe, la Toujou avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils à la séparation. Naruto, cependant, fit halte lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'un Issei particulièrement exubérant, même comparé à son comportement habituel. La raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki s'était arrêté était toutefois à cause d'autre chose.

Le Hyoudou était une curiosité en lui-même : un pervers au potentiel comparable à celui de Jiraya et un pseudo-jinchuriki. Pourtant, rien de tout ça n'était aussi important que la subtile différence présente chez lui actuellement. En effet, son corps était recouvert d'un léger résidu d'aura. Naruto n'avait ressenti ce genre d'aura qu'à une seule reprise jusque-là et appartenait à la fille-démone Akeno. Sauf que, contrairement à la Himejima dont seulement la moitié de l'aura correspondait, ces résidus d'aura étaient plus purs, plus « entiers » en quelque sorte.

A en juger par la façon dont les résidus d'aura étaient imprégnés dans les vêtements d'Issei, celui-ci avait très probablement été étreint par la personne. Et au vu du bonheur qui semblait émaner du Hyoudou, il devait s'agir d'une fille. Il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi joyeux si un garçon l'avait étreint. Ou pire, un monstre, même si c'était très peu probable. En comprenant cela, Naruto eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. A son époque, il n'était pas rare pour une kunoichi de s'approcher de leur cible pour l'éliminer.

Bien sûr, le monde n'était plus le même, mais cela ne changeait rien aux faits. D'un côté, un garçon avec un pouvoir inconnu scellé en lui. De l'autre une fille supposée, dont l'aura n'avait rien d'humain, même s'il ne semblait pas être d'origine démoniaque. Si la personne qui avait approché Issei avait été humaine, Naruto n'aurait pas été si méfiant. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, cette situation devenait très louche.

Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pu être qu'une coïncidence, mais l'Uzumaki ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, il croyait à de nombreuses choses plus ou moins étranges comme la chance (forcément), le dieu des ramens (évidemment), le dieu du orange (obligé), les prophéties (contre son gré), et plusieurs autres choses avec divers degrés de stupidités. Mais pas aux coïncidences, ni au destin. Le hasard, oui, les coïncidences, non.

Cependant, Naruto ne devait pas négliger le fait qu'il pouvait se tromper. Et dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas prévenir Issei. S'il avait raison, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation en alertant l'ennemie. S'il avait tort, il risquait de ruiner une possible amitié, ou peut-être plus... Il allait donc devoir faire sa petite enquête.

\- Yo, Issei ! Salua Naruto, faisant sursauter le Hyoudou qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- U-Uzumaki-sempai ! S'écria le brun en faisant pratiquement un bond en arrière. Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Il ne faut pas surgir comme ça devant les gens... sauf si tu es une fille avec de gros oppais, là tu peux.

\- Issei, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Naruto. Signala le blond d'un ton faussement sévère. Et je n'ai pas surgit devant toi, j'étais déjà là, mais tu ne m'avais pas remarqué. C'est toi qui étais négligent.

\- Comme attendu de l'élève fantôme... Merde, si seulement j'avais le même talent, je pourrais me faufiler dans les vestiaires des filles... Marmonna le Hyoudou, mais Naruto l'entendit et sourit.

\- Je n'en doute pas ero-Hyoudou-san. Commenta l'Uzumaki avec bonne humeur.

Autrefois, Naruto aurait hurlé sur le pauvre adolescent comme il l'aurait fait avec Jiraya. Toutefois, depuis la quatrième guerre shinobi, il n'en avait plus le cœur. A la place, il préférait le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. C'était plus facile à vivre pour l'Uzumaki de cette façon. Il y avait aussi le fait que Naruto se plaisait à penser qu'Issei était un peu comme Jiraya lorsque celui-ci était un adolescent...

\- Ne m'appelle pas ero-Hyoudou-san, saleté de beau gosse ! S'écria le brun à l'amusement de l'Uzumaki.

\- Très bien, très bien... Déclara un Naruto souriant, mais faisant un geste d'apaisement à Issei, avant d'afficher un air conspirateur. Plus important ! Te serais-tu enfin trouvé une petite-amie ?

\- Co... Comment tu sais ça ? Balbutia le Hyoudou, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- C'est la vérité ? Fit semblant de s'étonner l'Uzumaki. Je ne faisais que plaisanter… à moitié. D'un autre côté, ton intense satisfaction ne pouvait avoir que deux origines possibles : soit tu avais réussi à molester une des pauvres étudiantes de l'école, soit tu t'étais trouvé une copine. Puisque tu sembles ne pas avoir été battu à mort, j'ai pris le pari que ce serait la seconde hypothèse, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

\- Eh ! S'offensa Issei. Je suis tout à fait capable de me trouver une copine.

\- Je vois ça. Admit Naruto avec complaisance. Alors… Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Tu ne l'as pas trop harcelé sexuellement au moins ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas harcelé ! hurla le Hyoudou avec une légère rougeur. Et pour ton information, c'est elle qui est venu me voir et m'a demandé d'être son petit ami.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Naruto en plissant imperceptiblement les yeux, ce qui échappa à Issei. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? J'ai du mal à imaginer n'importe quelle fille de la Kuoh Academy faire une telle chose.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas étudiante ici. Révéla le brun avec un sourire légèrement lubrique. Elle s'appelle Amano Yuuma.

\- Oh ? Et tu la connais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Naruto, mine de rien.

\- Non… Admit Issei en se frottant la tête avec embarras. Avant qu'elle ne me demande de sortir avec elle, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré de ma vie.

\- Je vois… Se contenta de dire Naruto. Tu as vraiment dû avoir le coup de foudre.

\- Oui. Approuva le Hyoudou, avec une certaine douceur dans le regard, loin de son air lubrique habituel.

\- Je vois… Répéta lentement Naruto. Je suis heureux pour toi. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A la prochaine, Issei.

\- A plus, Uzumaki-sempai ! Fit le Hyoudou d'un ton distrait, encore perdu dans ses pensées de sa petite amie.

_« Le pauvre… »_ Songea amèrement Naruto, une fois qu'il se fut éloigné d'Issei.

Le blond en avait maintenant la confirmation, le Hyoudou s'était fait berner. Tout concordait. C'était la fille qui s'était approché de lui le premier. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Elle ne faisait même pas partie de l'école. Une inconnue en somme, mais surtout, un assassin idéal. Si une seule de ces trois conditions n'avait pas été remplie, Naruto aurait pu concevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable coup de foudre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le pire était qu'Issei y croyait vraiment. Il n'était peut-être pas encore amoureux de la fille, mais il avait de l'affection pour elle. Sa trahison n'en sera que plus cruelle… S'il ne se faisait pas tuer.

L'Uzumaki était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser cela se produire. Le Hyoudou, aussi pervers fusse-t-il, n'était qu'un adolescent normal, sans la moindre compréhension des forces qui jouaient dans l'ombre. Naruto ne tenta même pas de retenir un soupir. Il semblerait que les vacances soient finies. Il était temps pour lui de recommencer à jouer les héros...

* * *

Rias était inquiète. Dans son obsession de percer le mystère qu'était Uzumaki Naruto, elle en avait oublié quelque chose d'important : Hyoudou Issei, le garçon qui possédait un [Sacred Gear]. Obnubilé par le blond aux marques de moustaches sur ses joues, elle ne s'était aperçue que trop tard que le garçon perverti avait été approché par un ange déchu. Elle pouvait encore sentir une infime touche d'aura sainte sur lui.

Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait encore rien fait. Ses intentions n'étaient pas vraiment claires. Etait-il là pour le surveiller ? Pour le recruter ? Pour le tuer ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour la Gremory. D'autant plus que la ville était son territoire, ce qui signifiait que cet ange déchu n'avait rien à faire ici. Il allait falloir s'occuper de ce problème également…

En attendant, quelle que fut l'intention de cet intrus indésirable envers le Hyoudou, la Gremory ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés. Ce fut peut-être la chance, mais le familier chauve-souris de Rias avait offert l'un des dépliants contenant un contrat d'invocation à Issei. Au moins, s'il se faisait tuer, elle pourrait le ramener à la vie.

Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas devoir faire cela à l'insu de la personne, mais Rias relativisait. Si elle était convoquée par une personne sur le point de mourir, c'était parce que celle-ci avait un ardent désir de vivre. Certes, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle voulait être transformée en démon, mais dans l'immédiat, c'était toujours mieux que la mort pure et simple… Non ?

De ses quatre membres actuels, seuls Yuuto et Gasper avaient été réincarné après leur mort. Koneko et Akeno, pour leur part, avaient été tout à fait vivante lorsqu'elles avaient rejoint la pairie de la Gremory. Pour résumer, les deux garçons étaient devenus des démons _post-mortem_, tandis que les deux filles étaient devenues des démones _in-vita_.

Jusqu'à présent, ni le Kiba, ni le Vladi ne semblaient montrer d'animosité avec le fait qu'ils avaient été transformés en êtres de la nuit. Quant à la Himejima et la Toujou, elles avaient accepté de leur plein-gré. Cependant, Rias conservait toujours une légère appréhension à l'idée de transformer une personne morte en un membre de sa pairies, si celle-ci ne lui avait pas donné sa permission. Elle craignait que celle-ci n'accepte pas sa nouvelle condition et ne devienne un errant… Ou pire, un parasite.

Les démons errant étaient des démons qui n'appartenaient à aucun clan, ni à aucune pairie. Il arrivait parfois que certains réincarnés se détournent de leur maître, souvent à cause de la cruauté de ce dernier. Il arrivait aussi, plus rarement, que ladite pairie soit détruite pour une quelconque raison. Les survivants, sans [Roi] étaient alors également considérés comme des errants. La plupart n'étaient donc pas réellement dangereux, juste solitaires.

Un parasite, en revanche, _était_ dangereux. Il s'agissait de démons avides de pouvoir, errants ou non, qui se nourrissaient de la chair et parfois de l'âme des humains pour devenir plus puissant. Chaque parasite, à force de se nourrir de cette façon, sombrait peu à peu dans la folie. Incapables de contrôler leur pouvoir, c'était leur pouvoir qui commençait à les contrôler. La façon la plus facile de le remarquer était l'incapacité de ces démons à conserver forme humaine. Ils se transformaient alors petit à petit en créatures grotesques et parfois sans aucune forme de logique ou de conscience. A ce moment-là, ils étaient perdus.

C'était une menace vraiment sérieuse pour les démons, et également la raison pour laquelle les errants étaient étroitement surveillés, quand ils n'étaient pas simplement tués à vue. La menace de les voir devenir des parasites était suffisante pour justifier leur élimination. La preuve la plus évidente était que la plupart des criminels les plus recherchés de la Pègre étaient des démons parasites, mêmes s'il y avait également plusieurs cas de démons de sang-pur hors-la-loi.

Pour en revenir au Hyoudou, si jamais l'ange déchu décidait de le tuer, les probabilités pour qu'un ennemi des démons pénètre volontairement dans le territoire de l'un deux pour une autre raison étant proche de zéro, Rias était déterminée à en faire un membre de sa pairie. Elle avait eu à l'origine l'intention de le contacter pour lui proposer le choix de la réincarnation en démon, mais son observation récente d'un certain Uzumaki l'avait détourné de ses plans d'origine.

Parlant de lui, cela faisait deux personnes qu'elle désirait voir intégrer sa pairie, mais ce serait embarrassant et insultant pour eux de se le voir proposer en même temps. Elle allait devoir choisir l'un des deux en premier, mais lequel ? Issei, qui était potentiellement menacé ? Ou Naruto qui l'est tout autant si on découvrait l'incident entre lui et Sona ? Soupirant, Rias décida que le plus sage serait d'attendre et d'observer un jour ou deux. Si l'ange déchu montre des signes de vouloir agir, elle commencerait par le Hyoudou. Sinon… Elle aviserait à ce moment-là.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Naruto suivait toujours Issei et sa petite amie Yuuma. Il en était ainsi depuis la fin des cours, presque trois heures plus tôt. Le couple s'était promené, avait joué, avait acheté des crèmes glacées, s'était amusé. Ce que l'on attendait d'un premier rendez-vous, en somme. Pourtant, la demoiselle semblait un tout petit peu nerveuse, jetant de légers regards autour d'elle lorsque le Hyoudou cessait de la dévorer des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Naruto savait qu'il était la raison de cette nervosité. Même s'il ne possédait aucune aura, l'instinct d'une proie l'avertissait toujours lorsqu'un prédateur était après elle. Ce n'était pas assez pour la prévenir du danger, mais suffisant pour qu'elle soit légèrement sur ses gardes, ce qu'elle avait été de moins en moins à mesure que le rendez-vous touchait à sa fin.

Peut-être que si Yuuma avait vu l'Uzumaki, lorsque lui et Issei étaient sortis de la Kuoh Academy, cela aurait été différent. Une personne sans aura était toujours dangereuse, et l'Amano serait resté méfiante jusqu'au bout. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué le blond, et laissa son plan se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévu à la base. Ce qui conduisait à la situation actuelle.

_« Un parc désert, à une heure où personne ne sort… Issei est-il totalement inconscient ou juste obnubilé par les seins de la demoiselle ? »_ Grogna mentalement Naruto alors qu'il observait le couple.

Yuuma était clairement celle qui avait emmené le Hyoudou ici. Elle se tenait un pas devant lui, et lui tenait la main. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait ressemblé à une forme d'empressement. Après tout, ils étaient un couple dans un parc désert, à la nuit tombé, il n'y aurait donc personne pour interrompre une quelconque danse corporelle. Seulement voilà, pour la fille au moins, ils n'étaient pas en couple, et la danse allait s'avérer beaucoup plus mortelle qu'érotique.

\- Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui ! Révéla Yuuma avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi. Renchérit le Hyoudou avec béatitude.

La jeune fille lâcha alors la main de son « petit ami » et courut avec insouciance vers la fontaine, qui se trouvait au centre du parc, avant de se retourner vers Issei. Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait été une preuve qu'elle était heureuse, mais Naruto en savait assez pour ne pas s'y laisser prendre. Malgré tout, quelque chose chez elle était faux... En dehors du rôle qu'elle semblait joué, s'entend. C'était étrange à observer.

\- Issei ? interrogea Yuuma avec une légère touche de timidité. Pourrais-je te demander une faveur ?

_« Nous y voilà ! » _Songea Naruto, prêt à intervenir à tout instant.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! s'exclama le Hyoudou, inconscient de sa situation.

\- Tu veux bien mourir pour moi ? Fut la "faveur" que Yuuma lui demanda d'une voix parfaitement normale, comme si ce n'était qu'un désagrément mineur.

Pour son crédit, le garçon ne s'est pas figé, ni n'est partit en courant et en hurlant de peur. Il s'est contenté de resté là, un air stupide sur le visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il mit son auriculaire dans son oreille et frotta. Son cerveau n'avait simplement pas accepté d'enregistrer les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Pourrais-tu répéter s'il te plait, Yuuma-chan ? demanda Issei d'un air penaud. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Tu veux bien mourir pour moi ? Accepta-t-elle de répéter, mais le ton était froid, bien loin de celui qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'ici lors de leur rendez-vous.

Comme si ce ton était un signal, son corps fut enveloppé d'une douce lumière rose. Ses vêtements furent déchiquetés et remplacé par une tenue... Dépravée fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto, qui pouvait presque voir un petit logo rond marqué « Jiraya approved » au-dessus d'elle, représentant le sannin avec un visage lubrique et un filet de sang s'échappant de son nez, les poings fermé et les pouces en l'air.

La... combinaison de Yuuma, à défaut d'un meilleure terme, était en réalité un ensemble de sangles en cuir noir, qui semblait plus destiné à une activité SM qu'à l'habillement réel, puisque cela ne dissimulait pratiquement rien. Même l'imagination n'avait pas à travailler, dans la mesure où la "tenue" moulait parfaitement le peu de formes hors de vue.

Celle-ci était composée de sangles en cuir noir autour et sous les seins, d'un string remontant autour de ses hanches en trois fines bretelles, de gants qui allaient jusqu'à ses bras avec de courtes mais assez grosses chaînes suspendues à l'extrémité, d'épaulettes de protection avec trois grands pics menaçants sur celle de son épaule droite, ainsi que des bottes à talons remontant jusqu'aux cuisses.

A la réflexion, cela ressemblait assez à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une gladiatrice ecchi. Cependant, Naruto savait que cette indécence affichée était dangereuse. Lui-même avait créé l'Oiroke no jutsu pour une raison: Distraire l'ennemi. Cette fille semblait également avoir compris que même une seconde d'inattention pouvait faire la différence entre victoire et défaite et avait décidé de pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- O-Oppais ! S'exclama Issei, qui semblait n'avoir enregistré que la seconde où les seins de la Amano s'étaient retrouvés nus... Enfin, plus nus qu'ils ne l'étaient actuellement.

Le commentaire du Hyoudou fit cependant tiquer Naruto. Yuuma venait de lui dire, pas très subtilement, qu'elle allait le tuer, et il pensait encore à une paire de seins ? Si l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été certain que Jiraya n'avait pas eu d'enfant, et que la perversité n'était pas héréditaire, il aurait immédiatement conclu que le brun était un descendant du sannin.

La lumière rose autour de la Amano s'estompa, preuve que sa transformation s'était achevée. Sa tenue n'était pas le seul changement qui s'était produit chez elle. Son apparence physique avait également évolué. Elle avait conservé ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux violets, son visage s'était aminci. Elle avait grandi également, et pas seulement à cause de ses talons. Le tout lui donnait un air plus âgé et mature, renforcé par le regard froid désormais présent dans ses yeux.

Mais ni son apparence physique, ni sa tenue de gladiatrice ecchi ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce qui attirait désormais le regard à la fois de Naruto et d'Issei. Dans le dos de Yuuma, négligemment déployés pour la rendre encore plus imposante, étaient présentes deux grandes ailes aux plumes plus sombres que la nuit. La douce Amano était en réalité un ange. Un ange noir !

\- Désolé, mais tu représentes une menace pour nous. Expliqua Yuuma d'un ton froid et mordant. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, maudis Dieu qui a t'a doté d'un [Sacred Gear] !

En disant ces mots, l'ange noir fit apparaitre dans sa main une lance faite de lumière. De lumière rose. Elle leva l'arme nouvellement créée pour la jeter sur Issei. Le Hyoudou n'avait toujours pas bougé. Etait-ce la peur, ou juste l'incompréhension qui le paralysait ? Difficile à dire. Lorsqu'il devint évident que le brun n'allait pas tenter d'esquiver l'attaque, Naruto en déduit qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. Sans hésiter une seconde, il s'élança dans la bataille...

* * *

...

...

...

...

C'est tout ! Oui, je suis méchant, cruel, sadique, égocentrique (un peu, mais c'est vrai)... Et alors ? Vous m'aimez. Et moi j'aime vous voir souffrir ! (Akeno, épouse-moi... On est fait pour s'entendre !)

Bien, pour l'intrigue secondaire, certains l'auront déjà compris, il s'agit de Sona. A l'origine, dans le canon, elle se libère de son contrat de mariage en gagnant aux échecs. Là, dans cette fiction, la partie échecs n'annule pas le contrat de mariage, seulement les fiançailles de façon à ce que quiconque la bat devra l'épouser... Bâtard chanceux, ce Naruto !

Concernant Raynare... Dois-je la faire gentille ou méchante ? J'avais déjà une petite idée sur le sujet, mais vous avez votre mot à dire, alors... Votez ! Gentille ? Méchante ?

Sur ce, on se reverra avec un chapitre de Ryuuketsu et après promis, je ferais un chapitre du Kitsune (pour de vrai cette fois).

ps: Je voulais atteindre 5 chapitres de mes nouvelles fictions avant de me consacrer à mes anciennes, car pour moi une histoire n'en est vraiment une qu'à partir de 5 chapitres...


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser vraiment sincèrement de mes presque quatre mois d'absence. Je sais que j'avais annoncé, comme bonne résolution pour le nouvel an, que je serais plus présent, et je m'excuse d'avoir manqué à ma parole si rapidement. Malheureusement, certaines raisons médicales m'ont obligé à cesser toute activité sur le site pendant un long moment.

Comme je vous en ai parlé dans un autre chapitre aux alentours de noël, je souffrais d'un problème de tendon au poignet droit (et étant droitier, vous vous doutez d'à quel point cela peut se révéler génant). Il s'est trouvé qu'après mon chapitre du Kitsune pour le nouvel an, mon poignet à souffert de quelques complications obligeant l'immobilisation de mon poignet. Résultat, interdiction d'écrire de chapitre pendant deux mois.

Dans le même temps, ma famille a changé de fournisseur internet et, parce que jamais rien ne va comme il faut, ma connexion internet n'a été rétabli que depuis une semaine. Cependant, il y a quelques bonnes nouvelles qui ressortent de tout cela. Depuis que mon poignet est enfin rétabli (à 100% promis), j'ai pu recommencer à écrire des chapitres. Je reviens donc avec 5 d'entre eux, celui-ci inclus, pour votre plus grand bonheur. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je n'en ai pas posté un la semaine dernière, ma malheureuse excuse était mon manque de temps...

Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de découvrir mes nouveautés, mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai décidé de ne pas les poster tous d'un coup. A la place, pour prévenir une autre absence sur le site, je vais en poster un par semaine, m'assurant ainsi de toujours en avoir plusieurs en stock au cas où un imprévu m'empêche d'en écrire un durant la semaine.

Pour finir, j'ai d'autres nouvelles pas toutes aussi bonnes que les précédentes, dont je parlerais plutôt en fin de chapitre, car je me doute que vous commencez à en avoir marre d'attendre de lire ce chapitre. Juste une dernière chose: à partir de maintenant les chapitres de Due Cieli seront légèrement plus courts que pour mes autres fictions (environ 5000 à 6000 mots contre 8000 à 9000 pour les autres). Cela ne changera en rien la qualité, alors rassurez-vous !

A présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : D'anges et de démons._**

Raynare n'était pas particulièrement heureuse, ce soir-là. En fait, elle était assez contrariée. A l'origine, elle avait été envoyée dans la ville de Kuoh pour enquêter sur un possible possesseur de [Sacred Gear] puissant. Cette mission lui avait été confiée personnellement par Azazel, fondateur et leader de la faction des Anges Déchus, plus connue sous le nom de Grigori. Il se trouvait aussi qu'elle avait un « léger » béguin pour son chef. L'équipe qui lui avait été confiée, composée de Mittelt, Dohnaseek et Kalawarner, avait été personnellement sélectionnée par Kokabiel. Les ordres avaient été clairs : trouver et observer le porteur potentiel à distance, mais ne pas établir de contact.

Les premiers mois de recherche avaient été fastidieux. Son équipe n'avait pas eu de difficulté à localiser la cible, dont le nom était Hyoudou Issei. Non, ce qui avait rendu leur tâche longue et ardue était le fait que la ville de Kuoh était sous la juridiction de démons. 2 héritières des 72 piliers, pour être précis : Sona Sitri et Rias Gremory. Ils avaient reçu des instructions très claires sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas être découverts par eux ou leur pairie. Or, leur surveillance, bien que sommaire la plupart du temps, était plus que suffisante pour nécessiter qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes.

Le garçon lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en dehors de sa perversité supérieure même aux plus luxurieux des démons. Sa force physique était en dessous de la moyenne. Sa résistance mentale était ridiculement faible. Son pouvoir spirituel était pratiquement inexistant. Il ne disposait d'aucune connaissance en magie. Il ne venait pas non plus d'une lignée puissante ou ayant réalisé de grands exploits. En résumé, il était une personne ordinaire, venant d'une famille qui l'était tout autant… du moins s'il n'avait pas possédé de [Sacred Gear].

Parlant de ce dernier, Raynare et son équipe n'avait pas été en mesure de déterminer exactement duquel il s'agissait, mais les circonstances voulurent que cela n'ait plus d'importance. Kokabiel se présenta en personne pour les informer d'une modification des ordres d'Azazel. Apparemment, le niveau de danger que représentait Hyoudou Issei était devenu trop important pour être ignoré. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Le leader des Anges Déchus aurait déterminé qu'il y avait une trop forte probabilité que le garçon rejoigne les rangs des démons.

Les ordres étaient désormais de l'empêcher de devenir une véritable menace, indépendamment de ce qu'était le [Sacred Gear] du Hyoudou. En d'autres termes, elle et son équipe devait procéder à l'élimination de l'enfant avant qu'il ne puisse être réincarné en démon. La discrétion était recommandée, mais l'efficacité restait prioritaire. La mort de l'enfant était devenue une plus grande priorité que leur anonymat.

Cet ordre avait rendu Raynare mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Azazel d'ordonner la mise à mort de quelqu'un sur une simple hypothèse, encore moins s'il était innocent. Le [Sacred Gear] du Hyoudou devait être vraiment puissant ou dangereux pour préférer l'élimination à l'observation, quitte à risquer la colère des démons résidents. C'était cruel pour l'enfant, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'était étrange, malgré tout. Les Anges Déchus étaient relativement peu au courant du système de réincarnation des démons par l'utilisation des pièces démoniaques. Ils savaient qu'une personne pouvait être réincarnée de leur vivant, mais ignoraient si cela était possible après sa mort. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que Raynare était dans l'obligation de le tuer, mais elle espérait qu'il puisse être réincarné en démon. Il ne méritait pas que sa vie s'achève d'une telle façon pitoyable. De plus, il y avait une bonne chance que son [Sacred Gear] change de possesseur avant qu'il soit ressuscité, si cela était possible. Ce serait la meilleure fin possible pour tout le monde.

Malgré cela, il y avait encore une chance importante que la vie de Hyoudou Issei arrive à son terme. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur pour que cet infime espoir disparaisse. Si la réincarnation après la mort était impossible, si le [Sacred Gear] ne changeait pas de possesseur, si sa survie était découverte… Il y avait tant d'alternatives concluant à sa mort, et si peu à sa survie. La vie de l'enfant tenait à moins qu'un fil.

Pour cette raison, Raynare avait décidé qu'à défaut de pouvoir l'épargner ou de trouver un moyen de lui sauver la vie, elle ferait de ses derniers moments quelque chose d'inoubliable. Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver quelque chose. Le Hyoudou, en dépit de sa perversité, était assez lâche quand il s'agissait d'approcher réellement une fille. L'épier dans les vestiaires était à sa portée, mais lui parler ne l'était pas. L'ange déchue mis donc en place un scénario pour son exécution.

Ce matin-là, avant le début des cours, elle s'était présentée à Issei sous le pseudonyme d'Amano Yuuma, le nom qu'elle utilisait généralement pour se fondre parmi les humains. Elle avait agi timide mais déterminée, lui demandant, lui suppliant plutôt, d'accepter d'être son petit-ami. Il avait accepté sans hésiter ni réfléchir, presque par réflexe. Intérieurement, Raynare avait été dégoutée, mais ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la facilité avec laquelle il avait dit oui, ou à cause de la nature mortelle qu'allait être leur courte relation.

Néanmoins, elle conserva son masque de petite fille innocente en place, et le remercia avec les larmes aux yeux. A la fin des cours, elle s'était présentée à son lycée, bien en vue depuis l'entrée, mais juste assez loin pour ne pas être remarquée des démons à l'intérieur. Après avoir nargué ses amis en la présentant à eux, Issei suivit Raynare/Yuuma pour ce qu'il pensait être un premier rendez-vous. D'une certaine façon, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui.

Pour quelques heures, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle serait sa petite amie et agirait comme tel. Au crépuscule, cependant, elle serait obligée de l'éliminer. Quelques heures de douceur et de plaisir, avant de devoir le tuer pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, et l'ange déchue décida e lui en faire pleinement profiter, incertaine de la possibilité qu'il soit réincarné en démon.

Néanmoins, dès l'instant où elle et Issei se retrouvèrent seuls, Raynare se sentit soudain épiée. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, la surveillait juste à la frontière de ses sens. Au début, elle resta sur ses gardes. Cependant, à mesure que son rendez-vous avec Issei se déroulait, cette sensation se dissipa, lui permettant de se consacrer pleinement au Hyoudou.

Raynare se révéla surprise par l'attention de l'adolescent à son égard. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous, mais il était très à l'écoute de ses envies. C'était un peu mignon, si elle devait l'admettre. En dépit de sa perversité, il essayait vraiment de son mieux pour être un bon petit ami. Cela rajoutait encore plus de regrets à la liste concernant le Hyoudou. Si au moins il avait été un goujat, ou au moins complètement obsédé, elle aurait pu étouffer un peu de sa culpabilité…

Finalement, lorsque la nuit tomba, Raynare amena Issei dans un parc. Raynare avait choisi ce lieu précis pour l'ironie qu'elle représentait. Pour un couple normal, cet endroit représentait un symbole, une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. De nombreux adolescents, et adolescentes, ont donné leur premier baiser assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Un certain nombre d'entre eux avaient également perdus leur virginité dans les buissons.

L'ironie était que le couple Yuuma-Issei approchait également d'un changement drastique dans leur relation. C'était ici que leur « liaison » allait se finir, sans doute dans les larmes, mais définitivement dans le sang. Lâchant la main d'Issei, qu'elle avait tenu jusque-là pour l'emmener dans le parc, elle courut en direction de la fontaine d'une manière insouciante. Raynare essaya de son mieux pour maintenir un sourire de bonheur, mais ne fut pas certain d'y être totalement parvenue. Heureusement, le Hyoudou était trop dans son propre bonheur pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Issei ? Interrogea-t-elle en ajoutant une touche de timidité. Pourrais-je te demander une faveur ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! S'exclama le Hyoudou, inconscient de sa situation.

Le cœur de Raynare se serra à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Certes, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais était-il vraiment obligé d'être aussi inconscient de sa situation ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste un peu d'appréhension, où même une pointe de peur. Elle se sentait désespérée de trouver quelque chose dans le garçon qui pourrait indiquer qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal ici. Pourtant non, il semblait juste heureux, et même légèrement avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Raynare dû se retenir de se mordre la lèvre avant de parler.

\- Tu veux bien mourir pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement normale, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Observant attentivement la réaction, Raynare fut surprise, et bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas également un peu choqué, qu'il n'eut aucune réaction. Pas de cri de peur, pas de rire nerveux, pas de corps figé d'incrédulité. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un regard vide pendant plusieurs secondes. L'ange déchue, se sentant un peu stupide d'attendre une réponse, s'apprêta à parler à nouveau, mais Issei agit enfin. Il se cura l'oreille de son auriculaire, révélant le fait qu'il n'avait simplement pas enregistré sa demande.

\- Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait, Yuuma-chan ? Demanda Issei d'un air penaud. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Son manque de réaction était donc vraiment dû à un refus inconscient d'accepter la réalité… La culpabilité de Raynare s'intensifia. Elle avait voulu rendre ses derniers instants agréables, mais là c'était trop. Elle n'allait pas l'éliminer avant qu'il comprenne ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce serait juste trop cruel pour lui d'être tué sans qu'il en soit conscient. Durcissant son cœur, la déchue regarda le Hyoudou.

\- Tu veux bien mourir pour moi ? Répéta-t-elle, d'un ton beaucoup plus froid que celui qu'elle avait utilisé jusque-là.

Pour renforcer sa demande, elle révéla sa véritable apparence. Son corps fut enveloppé d'une douce lumière rose. Ses vêtement furent déchiquetés et remplacés par une tenue bien plus révélatrice. Cela ressemblait plus à un ensemble de sangles et de lanières en cuir qu'une véritable tenue. Etant une ange déchue, la décence n'était pas vraiment un concept dont elle se souciait. C'était le fait de succomber à l'un ou plusieurs des sept péchés capitaux qui avait à l'origine de leur faction, après tout.

\- O-oppais ! S'exclama Issei.

Raynare retint une grimace. Elle essayait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait le tuer, et la seule chose qu'il avait retenu, c'était qu'à un moment donné dans sa transformation, ses seins avaient été visibles. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Son inconscience n'aidait pas la déchue à faire ce qu'elle s'était résolue à accomplir.

Puis, le regard du Hyoudou se posa sur les ailes de plumes noires de Raynare et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait finalement y voir, en plus de l'incompréhension et de l'incrédulité, une trace de peur. Enfin ! Elle pouvait enfin agir, même si cela la répugnait de le faire. La déchue savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de le tuer si Issei n'avait pas ressenti de peur. C'était hors de sa portée, car elle n'était pas une tueuse de sang-froid. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle devait faire son travail, ainsi, elle durcit son cœur.

\- Désolé, mais tu représentes une menace pour nous. Expliqua Raynare d'un ton froid et mordant. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, maudis Dieu qui t'a doté d'un [Sacred Gear] !

Alors qu'elle parlait, la déchue fit apparaitre une lance de lumière rose dans sa main. Levant son arme, elle la jeta à Issei, qui ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de la fixer, le visage indéchiffrable. Ressentait-il de la peur ? De l'incompréhension ? C'était impossible à décrire. Cependant, il fut rapidement évident que le Hyoudou n'allait pas bouger de là où il était. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué la lance.

Raynare voulait fermer pour ne pas voir ce qui allait arriver, mais se devait de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle ne pouvait pas, en toute bonne conséquence, détourner le regard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer un innocent. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle suivit le parcourt de sa lance de lumière alors qu'elle fut sur le point d'atteindre Issei. Si elle n'avait pas observé jusqu'au bout, jamais elle n'aurait compris ce qui se joua sous ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Dans le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, la lance de lumière de Raynare, qui se dirigeait droit vers le cœur du Hyoudou, fut déviée. L'ange déchue ne put que cligner des yeux de surprise, incertaine de savoir comment réagir à cet événement inattendu. Stupidement, elle observa le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux légèrement élargis.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon en fin d'adolescence, peut-être légèrement plus vieux qu'Issei. Au vu de l'uniforme qu'il portait, à savoir une version très orange du Hyoudou, les deux semblaient fréquenter le même établissement scolaire. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond lumineux, brillant comme le soleil. Raynare se sentit presque pris du besoin de les toucher et de les caresser, sans en comprendre la raison.

Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, permettant à sa chevelure de dissimuler ses yeux dans l'ombre. Le tout donnait à son visage une expression sombre. Cependant, ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la déchue fut le fait que, si elle ne se concentrait pas directement sur le garçon, son regard semblait glisser sur lui. C'était presque comme s'il se fondait dans le décor, ne méritant pas l'attention de quiconque.

Les jambes de l'adolescent étaient écartées pour maintenir son équilibre. Sa main gauche était appuyée sur son genou gauche, dont les deux étaient pliés pour absorber l'impact au sol. Son bras droit était tendu à l'extrême dans la ligne des épaules, direction dans laquelle la lance de lumière avait été déviée. Autour de lui, un léger nuage de poussière flottait encore, indiquant qu'il venait d'atterrir avec sans doute beaucoup de force. Il se tenait devant Issei dans une posture défensive.

Le corps de Raynare trembla légèrement de peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sentir la présence du blond. Très peu d'êtres en ce monde étaient capables de dissimuler leur aura, et la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient parmi les plus puissantes du monde. Ainsi, quiconque était ce garçon, il était sans doute effroyablement fort. La déchue n'osait faire un mouvement de peur de représailles.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire exactement la même chose que ce que tu étais sur le point de faire à Issei.

Sa voix était posée, presque douce. Néanmoins, Raynare ne se fit pas la moindre illusion sur l'individu qui se tenait devant elle. Elle était moins qu'une nuisance pour lui. Sa puissance était si haute qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'en percevoir un fragment. Cette pensée fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle son esprit se brisa.

Son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille, à tel point que ses ailes peinaient à la maintenir en vol. Les yeux de l'ange déchue s'embuèrent rapidement de larmes. Dans un moment de panique mêlée de folie, elle fit apparaitre, les unes après les autres, de nombreuses lances de lumières dans ses mains, qu'elle jeta au garçon blond. Sans montrer le moindre effort, celui-ci dévia chacune d'elles d'un simple revers à chaque fois.

* * *

Naruto serra les dents de frustration alors qu'il déviait les lances de lumière. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans toute cette situation. Cette ange noire n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un qui voulait tuer sa cible. Oh, son jeu d'acteur n'était pas mauvais, mais il était capable de voir au-delà de son mensonge. D'une part, il était un shinobi, et d'autre part, il avait porté un masque pendant presque toute son enfance. Ainsi, il était presque facile pour lui de savoir quand quelqu'un n'était pas sincère. Et cette femme aux ailes noires, pour toute son indifférence affichée, n'était pas heureuse de devoir tuer Issei.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait un dicton shinobi qui disait que lorsque deux puissants guerriers s'affrontaient, ils étaient capables de transmettre des sentiments et même des messages à travers leurs poings. Naruto, cependant, avait atteint un tel degré de puissance qu'il était capable de lire l'état d'esprit de ses adversaires directement depuis leurs attaques, même si ceux-ci n'ont pas la capacité d'établir consciemment ce lien spécial.

Or, en ce moment, cette ange aux ailes noires ne ressentait pas de plaisir à l'idée de tuer. Au contraire, son esprit semblait contenir un mélange de tristesse, de mélancolie, de réticence et de peur. La dernière émotion semblait être uniquement due à la présence de Naruto, ou plutôt à son absence de présence. Pire, depuis qu'il s'était révélé, elle semblait avoir été prise de panique, jetant des attaques sans raison.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attaque continue, l'ange noire s'arrêta et se posa au sol, à bout de souffle. Ses mains fumaient légèrement de la quantité d'énergie accumulée sans pause. Naruto retint une grimace de sympathie. La même chose lui était arrivée lorsqu'il avait appris la seconde étape du rasengan. C'était douloureux, assurément. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas compatir à son ennemie tant qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait conduit à cette situation.

\- Que… Quoi ? Balbutia une voix derrière Naruto, qui se maudit mentalement d'avoir oublié la présence d'Issei. U-Uzumaki-sempai ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je… Je ne comprends rien !

Soupirant, le shinobi se retourna et, sans avertissement, attrapa le Hyoudou pas le cou. Alors que les yeux d'Issei s'élargirent d'incrédulité, Naruto appuya du pouce sur un point de pression, le faisant s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de personnel, mais il n'était pas doué pour les explications et ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui les fournirait au garçon perverti. Doucement, l'Uzumaki posa la forme inconsciente du Hyoudou sur le sol, avant de retourner son attention sur l'ange noire, qui avait observé la scène avec un regard d'incrédulité.

\- Que… Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle dans une parfaite imitation d'Issei, avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent de peur en le voyant approcher. N-ne m'approche pas. Va-t'en !

Naruto, cependant, ne tient pas compte de ses paroles et continua d'avancer vers elle. Il voulait une explication, et était bien décidé à en obtenir une, de gré ou de force. L'ange noire, paniquée, tenta de reculer, mais ne parvint qu'à tomber à la renverse. Même alors, elle parvint à se trainer en arrière assez longtemps pour obliger l'Uzumaki à faire une dizaine de pas de plus. Néanmoins, dans son état de fatigue et de panique avancés, c'était tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, Naruto s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'ange noire et la regarda dans les yeux. La femme ailée, en établissant le contact visuel, se figea complètement, jusqu'à la pointe de ses plumes. L'Uzumaki retint un soupir d'agacement et de frustration. Depuis la quatrième guerre shinobi, il avait remarqué que, dès que l'adrénaline commençait à parcourir ses veines, ceux qui le regardaient dans les yeux semblaient figés de peur. C'était comme un instinct primitif qui leur ordonnait de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte.

Au début, Naruto avait cru que c'était une sorte de dojutsu, un peu comme son rinnegan, mais il s'était finalement avéré que non. Les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, et l'Uzumaki était juste devenu si puissant qu'il était capable d'écraser la volonté d'un adversaire sensiblement moins puissant que lui d'un simple regard. Même pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'effrayant à imaginer.

Finalement, Naruto se décida à obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait de l'ange aux ailes noires. Il prit sa main de force, et l'obligea à ramener ses doigts dans sa paume, formant un poing. Après quoi, il cogna son propre poing contre celui de la femme ailée et plongea son regard dans celui de sa cible, qui tressaillit, mais n'osa toujours pas bouger.

Ce que faisait actuellement l'Uzumaki était la méthode de communication par les poings, que lui avait enseigné Killer Bee pendant sa formation de jinchuriki parfait. Cette méthode, bien que pas un langage à proprement parlé, permettait d'établir un lien entre les esprits et de partager les souvenirs.

Ce fut ainsi que Naruto apprit que la femme se nommait Raynare, et qu'elle était une ange déchue. Il découvrit la mission qu'elle devait accomplir à Kuoh, d'abord de surveiller, puis de tuer Issei. Il trouvait cette seconde partie particulièrement incohérente. En tant que shinobi, il ne recevait d'ordres que de son kage, même s'il pouvait probablement et techniquement se considérer comme tel, non seulement par son pouvoir brut, mais aussi par le fait qu'il était le dernier shinobi au monde.

Si son kage venait à changer son ordre de mission, il le ferait de deux façons : en personne, ou par un message crypté et écrit de sa main. Raynare avait bien reçu sa mission de son chef, un certain Azazel, mais le changement d'ordres avait été transmis par un dénommé Kokabiel. Naruto avait plus ou moins compris, de la mémoire de la femme, que les anges déchus avaient une hiérarchie plutôt laxiste et qu'un gradé pouvait commander quiconque était de rang inférieur. L'Uzumaki pouvait comprendre ce principe, les shinobis avaient également fonctionné de cette façon jusqu'à un certain point.

Cependant, Azazel était le sommet de la hiérarchie des anges déchus. De la même façon qu'un kage, sa parole était loi dans sa faction. De plus, il avait personnellement donné l'ordre à Raynare d'observer Issei. Pas de le tuer, ni même de l'approcher, mais bien de l'observer. Jusque-là, tout était clair. Ce qui ne l'était pas était le fait que, par la suite, le nommé Kokabiel était venu et avait annoncé qu'Azazel avait modifié ses ordres.

En soit, ce n'était pas étrange, des ordres étaient constamment modifiés. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, était qu'il n'avait que sa parole pour preuve. Pas de trace écrite d'Azazel prouvant qu'il disait la vérité. Certes, Naruto avait vécu à une autre époque, mais la politique militaire était à peu près la même aujourd'hui encore. Et le changement d'une mission d'observation et mission d'assassinat n'était pas si peu importante qu'aucune preuve écrite d'Azazel n'était nécessaire. Et si ça l'était, alors Azazel l'aurait annoncé lui-même, soit en se déplaçant, soit en convoquant Raynare pour une mise à jour de son ordre de mission.

Oui, plus Naruto y pensait, plus il sentait que quelque chose clochait. C'était presque comme si Kokabiel avait ses propres priorités sur celle d'Azazel. L'Uzumaki n'aimait pas où cela menait, si c'était effectivement le cas. Ce serait comme avoir un second Danzo, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il allait devoir surveiller cet homme, si jamais il décidait de s'approcher une fois de plus de Kuoh.

Estimant qu'il avait enfin toutes les informations qu'il lui était possible de rassembler, Naruto éloigna son poing de celui de Raynare et se leva. Passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, il soupira et releva la déchue, incertaine de ce qui s'était passé. Elle continuait de regarder ses yeux, mais sans les voir. Son propre regardé était vague. C'était tout juste si elle était consciente de son environnement. L'Uzumaki se permit un sourire de sympathie, ne la considérant plus comme une ennemie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était tombée dans ce qui semblait être un traquenard.

De plus, son état mental désordonné était plus ou moins de sa faute, il avait exercé une pression continue sur son esprit. Les yeux de Naruto avaient désormais ce genre d'effet sur les personnes sensiblement plus faibles que lui, lorsqu'il laissait ses émotions l'envahir sans contrôle. C'était dangereux, il pouvait briser l'esprit de quelqu'un s'il n'était pas prudent, et ce même s'il avait scellé une grande partie de sa puissance.

Même s'il y avait été doucement, il semblerait que l'esprit de Raynare avait été à la limite de ce qu'il avait été capable de supporter. Un peu plus et elle aurait effectivement été brisée. Soupirant une fois de plus, Naruto décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état de loque. D'un mouvement impulsif, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, mais la chaleur de son corps ramena un peu de son esprit.

Clignant des yeux, la déchue apprécia la sensation quelques secondes avant de comprendre exactement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rougissant furieusement, elle repoussa Naruto aussi vite qu'elle le put. C'était plutôt amusant à regarder. Il la trouvait plutôt mignonne le visage rougissant et légèrement haletante. Hinata… Il pouvait presque voir la ressemblance entre les deux.

Secouant la tête pour ne plus penser à ça, Naruto s'efforça de sourire. Raynare le regarda avec suspicion, mais garda la tête légèrement incliné en signe de soumission. C'était un geste inconscient, mais l'Uzumaki le remarqua immédiatement. Son subconscient l'incitait à se montrer docile face à une personne potentiellement ennemie et beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle. C'était une tactique de survie de base, lorsque l'on était doté d'un instinct de survie.

\- Heureux de voir que tu ais repris tes esprits. Déclara Naruto.

\- T-Toi ! Balbutia-t-elle, une légère rougeur toujours présente sur son visage. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu m-m'as fait ?

\- Ah… Oui… Désolé pour ça. Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelque chose… Admit l'Uzumaki d'un ton penaud.

\- T-t'assurer de quelque chose ? E-et en quoi ça te donnais le droit d-de me p-peloter ?

\- Hein ? J'ai fais ça ? Quand ?

\- N-ne te moque pas de m-moi ! Tu viens de le f-faire.

\- Ah, ça… Je ne t'ai pas peloté. Je t'ai simplement serré dans mes bras pour m'assurer que ton esprit ne se brise pas.

Raynare plissa les yeux de méfiance. C'était compréhensible. Regarder les yeux de Naruto lorsqu'il n'était pas totalement en contrôle de ses émotions causait par la suite un traumatisme qui oblitérait la mémoire immédiate, provoquant une légère confusion chez la victime. Rien de violent, juste un oubli temporaire, mais assez pour désorienter la victime. La déchue se souvint alors des yeux de l'Uzumaki et frissonna, acceptant finalement l'explication.

\- P-Peu importe ! Poursuivit Raynare, une légère rougeur refusant de quitter son visage. Q-que se passe-t-il à présent ?

\- Tu laisses Issei en vie, et tu peux partir. Si tu tentes à nouveau de t'en prendre à lui, je me montrerais moins clément.

Raynare frissonna, mais hocha la tête dans l'acceptation. C'était raisonnable. Une vie pour une vie, pour ainsi dire. Tant que le statut quo était maintenu, il ne se passerait rien de drastique. Un geste menaçant contre Issei, en revanche, et la vengeance lui tomberait dessus à la manière d'une punition divine.

\- T-très bien. Faisons ça dans ce c… Commença à dire Raynare avant qu'elle ne fusse coupée par une lance de lumière, provenant d'un arbre derrière Naruto.

L'Uzumaki maudit mentalement d'avoir été aussi distrait. Seulement six mois, pour lui, depuis la quatrième guerre shinobi et déjà ses sens s'étaient émoussés. Cette ère de paix étaient mauvaise pour ses compétences. Il restait assez puissant pour que pratiquement rien sur cette planète ne soit véritablement une menace pour lui. Néanmoins, son corps lui semblait raide et engourdi, lent à réagir. Il pourrait récolter quelques blessures sérieuses si cela continuait.

Se retournant d'un mouvement rapide, Naruto dévia la lance de lumière bleue d'un revers de la main. Son regard ne quitta jamais l'endroit d'où l'attaque était venue. A présent qu'il était concentré, il pouvait clairement sentir la présence de l'attaquant. Et aussi de plusieurs démons qui observaient à distance, dans un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. Ils semblaient hésiter à faire une apparition, probablement pour les complications que cela entrainerait. Pour le moment, cependant, l'Uzumaki était concentré sur l'ange déchu qui marchait dans sa direction, applaudissant de façon ironique.

\- Bravo ! Déclara l'homme, qui portait un trench-coat. Pas mal du tout ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un humain soit capable de dévier une de mes lances de lumière. Néanmoins, je doute que tu puisses répéter cet exploit.

\- D-Donhaseek ! S'exclama Raynare, surprise. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais. Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à te voir sympathiser avec de la vermine.

\- Je ne sympathise avec personne ! Protesta-t-elle, offensée.

\- Je vois… Mes yeux m'auront sans doute trompé. Déclara Donhaseek. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu ais pu te retrouver dans les bras d'un vulgaire humain.

Raynare ne sut que répondre. Donhaseek, cependant, se désintéressa d'elle et fit apparaitre une nouvelle lance de lumière dans chaque main, qu'il lança à Naruto. Celui-ci dévia la première et attrapa la seconde, qu'il écrasa dans sa main. L'ange déchu plissa les yeux un instant, avant de sourire d'un air menaçant.

\- Très impressionnant ! Ainsi, tu es vraiment capable de te battre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il comprit l'implication des mots de l'ange déchu. Prudemment, il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Issei, toujours évanoui sur le sol. Une bonne vingtaine de mètres les séparait, alors qu'il y avait moins de la moitié entre le Hyoudou et l'ange déchu. Pour couronner le tout, l'adolescent se trouvait entre l'homme aux ailes noires et l'Uzumaki.

D'un côté, 20 mètres pour sauver un ami et 30 mètres pour tuer un ennemi. De l'autre côté, seulement 10 mètres pour éliminer une menace. Naruto ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'élança aussi vite qu'il le put, alors que l'ange déchu avait déjà jeté sa lance de lumière contre Issei. 17 mètres contre 8. 14 contre 6… L'Uzumaki comprit qu'il n'allait jamais arriver à temps pour dévier la lance. Serrant les dents, Naruto bondit en avant. 1 mètre d'un côté, 1 mètre de l'autre…

…

Une tache de sang commençait à se former à l'endroit où se trouvait les deux adolescents. Ce n'était que quelques gouttes au début, mais bientôt cela se transforma en une flaque, qui s'étendait de plus en plus. En dehors de cela, la scène semblait figée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'ange déchu ne se mette à applaudir en riant cruellement.

\- Dire que tu as réussi à arrêter ma lance de lumière de tuer ton ami, c'est prodigieux. Admit Donhaseek avec un sourire sadique. Néanmoins, ça doit être douloureux, non ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et vomit un flot de liquide rouge. Il se tenait actuellement juste au-dessus du Hyoudou inconscient, son corps lui servant de bouclier. Le visage d'Issei était couvert de taches de sang, mais aucune ne lui appartenait. La lance de lumière ne l'avait jamais atteint. En revanche, elle n'avait pas épargné Naruto.

La lance de Donhaseek avait touché l'Uzumaki dans le dos et l'avait perforé de part en part en passant par le rein gauche. Elle aurait poursuivi sa route pour atteindre Issei si Naruto n'avait pas stoppé sa progression en l'attrapant d'une main. C'était douloureux, mais le blond ne prononça pas un son. Cessant de rire, l'ange déchu observa l'Uzumaki commencer à se relever, titubant à peine.

\- Tu es un dur à cuire ! Déclara Donhaseek, les yeux plissés et faisant apparaitre une nouvelle lance de lumière dans sa main. Néanmoins, c'est terminé pour toi.

L'ange déchu jeta sa lance de lumière à Naruto, qui fut perforé à l'épaule droite, juste au-dessus du cœur. Malgré un léger chancèlement, l'Uzumaki se releva complètement, ce qui fit grogner Donhaseek d'irritation. Il répéta son attaque à trois reprises, mais l'ex-shinobi les esquiva en se projetant lourdement sur le côté, sans se soucier du sang qu'il perdait. Les deux se faisaient désormais face.

\- Cesse de gesticuler et meurs ! Cria finalement Donhaseek en faisant apparaitre une dernière lance de lumière.

L'ange déchu avait décidé que s'il ne pouvait pas tuer le garçon à distance, il allait le faire au corps à corps. Son intention avait été d'enfoncer son arme personnellement dans son cœur. Cependant, au moment où il avait avancé d'un pas, son corps refusa d'aller plus loin. Donhaseek avait fait l'erreur de croiser le regard de Naruto et s'était totalement figé. Les yeux de l'Uzumaki étaient actuellement d'un bleu glacé, avec des reflets d'un rouge écarlate. Ses pupilles étaient deux fentes verticales.

Il y avait une faim et une soif de sang si grande dans ce regard qu'il exerçait une immense pression sur Donhaseek. L'ange déchu n'osait pas bouger, comme s'il était une proie se tenant devant son prédateur et qu'un mouvement entrainerait sa mort immédiate. Ce n'était sans doute pas si loin de la vérité. Naruto observa son opposant pendant de longues secondes, s'étendant pratiquement sur une minute, sans ciller. Finalement Son regard se fit encore plus dur.

\- Je vais te laisser le même ultimatum qu'à ta compatriote... Lui annonça l'Uzumaki d'une voix sombre. Je te laisse libre de partir à la condition que tu ne tentes rien contre moi ou Issei. Je te déconseille vivement de ne pas en tenir compte.

Donhaseek n'osa même pas hocher la tête pour montrer son accord. Dès qu'il fut libérer du regard paralysant de Naruto, il s'envola sans demander son reste. Les deux lances de lumières, encore plantées dans le corps de l'Uzumaki, disparurent soudainement, provoquant son sang de couler à flot. L'ex-shinobi grimaça, mais ne montra aucun autre signe de sa souffrance. Néanmoins, il sentait sa vision commencer lentement à devenir floue. Il allait devoir se dépécher. Se tournant vers Raynare, il lui demanda :

\- Tu ne pars pas, Raynare ?

\- Ah… S'exclama la déchue, sortant de son état de transe. Oui.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites, Raynare observa les blessures de Naruto avec inquiétude avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler à son tour. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait utilisé son nom sans qu'elle ne le lui ait donné. Une fois « seul », l'Uzumaki soupira et passa une main sur ses plaies. Bien qu'encore béantes, la quantité de sang s'échappant avait déjà commencé à diminuer. Combiné avec le fait qu'il avait contracté ses muscles pour limiter la perte en premier lieu, Naruto allait s'en sortir sans même une cicatrice.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, vous pouvez sortir à présent. Déclara-t-il sans élever la voix.

\- Ara, ara… Il semblerait que nous avons été découverts. Annonça une voix familière à l'Uzumaki.

\- En effet ! Fit une autre voix connue de Naruto.

\- Akeno, Rias… Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Oh, et bonjour Koneko.

\- … Bonjour sempai.

\- Nous ne faisions que surveiller Issei pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Intervint Rias. Je vois que nous n'avions pas à nous en faire. Pourquoi avoir laissé ces deux anges déchus s'en aller ?

\- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Répliqua l'Uzumaki.

\- Eliminer la menace. Répondit la Gremory.

\- Je ne tue pas quelqu'un qui n'a pas la volonté de se battre.

\- Ils semblaient plutôt désireux de vous éliminer, toi et Issei.

\- Peut-être au début, mais plus par la suite.

\- C'est vrai… Admit Rias en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis en fait assez curieux de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pour l'instant, cependant, nous devrions nous occuper de tes blessures.

\- Occupez-vous plutôt d'Issei. Décida Naruto. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Akeno va le ramener chez lui. Uzumaki-san, tu devrais vraiment me laisser m'occuper de tes blessures.

\- Pas besoin, nia Naruto en souriant. Ça va aller pour moi. On se revoit au lycée… A demain Koneko.

* * *

Devant les yeux stupéfaits des trois démones, Naruto s'en alla, laissant sur place Rias, Akeno et Koneko. La Gremory semblait légèrement inquiète de son état de santé. Elle observa pendant quelques secondes la direction dans laquelle Naruto était partit, soucieuse. Les blessures du garçon étaient assez graves, même pour un diable. Il avait peut-être agi avec désinvolture, mais il souffrait, sans aucun doute.

\- Koneko, suis Uzumaki-san et assure-toi qu'il rentre chez lui en toute sécurité. Ordonna Rias. S'il montre le moindre signe d'une mort imminente, viens me chercher et je le réincarnerais en démon.

\- … Compris. Accepta la Toujou en hochant la tête.

Immédiatement, Koneko s'envola et partit à la poursuite de l'Uzumaki. Rias se pencha ensuite sur le corps d'Issei, encore inconscient. Elle avait vu comment Naruto avait appuyé sur un point de pression sur son cou pour le rendre inconscient et s'avouait intriguée. Il fallait une grande précision et pas mal de force dans les doigts pour faire tourner de l'œil quelqu'un, même pour un simple humain. C'était un détail de plus à ajouter à la liste des pouvoirs potentiels du mystérieux adolescent.

\- Akeno, prends Issei et ramène-le chez lui. Ordonna une nouvelle fois la Gremory. Assure-toi qu'il ne soit pas blessé puis retourne à la salle de club pour te préparer à être convoqué.

\- Très bien ! S'exclamma la Himejima en rigolant doucement. Ufufu, pour m'assurer du bien être de Hyoudou-kun, je vais devoir faire une inspection en _profondeur_…

Même inconscient, le corps d'Issei sembla pris d'un violent frisson, comme s'il pressentait ce qui était sur le point de lui arriver. Ça où le Hyoudou faisait un rêve perverti étrange. Au vu de l'expression béate et de la bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche, c'était également une supposition viable. Akeno prit le corps du brun dans ses bras et s'envola en direction de la résidence Hyoudou. Bientôt viendrait le temps des explications pour lui, mais pas demain, car elle allait d'abord devoir s'entretenir avec Uzumaki Naruto.

Tournant la tête dans la direction où ce dernier était partit, Rias fronça des sourcils en voyant revenir Koneko, qui marchait plutôt que de voler. Son regard balayait le sol, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose. Surprise de la voir revenir plutôt que de suivre ses ordres, la Gremory s'approcha d'elle.

\- Koneko, quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- … Je n'y arrive pas. Déclara la Toujou d'une voix d'où perçait une légère touche de confusion.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Rias.

\- … Je n'arrive pas à suivre la trace de Naruto-sempai. Expliqua Koneko. Sa piste s'étend jusqu'à la sortie du parc. Ensuite, il n'y a plus rien.

\- Comment ça plus rien ? S'étonna Rias. Il doit bien y avoir une trace de son passage quelque part.

\- … C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais non. Reconnut Koneko, troublée. Les traces de sang ne vont pas au-delà du parc. Il n'y a pas d'empreinte de pas non plus. Son odeur disparait également à ce point.

\- A-t-il pu s'envoler ? Demanda la Gremory, songeuse.

La logique voudrait que non, mais elle avait depuis longtemps compris que rien ne l'était quand il en venait à l'Uzumaki. Pas d'aura, pas même de présence, et pourtant ce n'était pas un vampire. Impossible de savoir également s'il disposait d'un [Sacred Gear]. Il était une énigme en marche et, bien que Rias aimait résoudre les casse-têtes, elle commençait à se lasser de celui-ci.

\- Non… Répondit Koneko en secouant la tête. S'il s'était envolé, j'aurais pu continuer à suivre son odeur. S'il s'était téléporté, nous aurions sentit l'utilisation de la magie et j'aurais pu être en mesure d'en détecter les résidus… J'ignore comment il est partit, mais je ne peux pas le suivre.

Rias hocha la tête pensivement. Cela ne la surprenait même plus. Uzumaki Naruto était une telle énigme qu'un mystère de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle pourrait découvrir qu'il était un dieu que cela ne lui ferait même pas lever un sourcil. Elle prendrait juste la découverte dans la foulée avant de passer à autre chose.

\- J'aurais vraiment préféré pouvoir avoir un œil sur lui pour cette nuit, au cas où sa fierté ait affecté son jugement sur les risques de sa perte de sang. Déclara Rias en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce d'inquiétude. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien pour Uzumaki-san.

Koneko hocha la tête malheureusement. Elle aussi espérait que Naruto irait bien. Quand elle était en sa présence, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça de toute sa vie, mais elle trouvait ça agréable. Elle se sentait chaude à l'intérieur rien que de penser à cet étrange garçon. Elle voulait vraiment découvrir pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en grognant. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Ses capacités de guérison étaient puissantes, ridiculement puissantes en fait, mais il y avait un léger inconvénient à ce sujet. Quand son corps se régénérait, un effet secondaire indésirable était que la partie du corps ciblée commençait à gratter.

Lorsque c'était la surface de la peau, ça allait encore. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond, cependant, cela devenait tout de suite plus compliqué. C'était la raison pour laquelle Naruto détestait avoir à régénérer un organe. C'était comme avoir des centaines de fourmis rampant sous sa peau, sans aucun moyen de remédier à la situation. Les muscles étaient un cas à part. Sous la peau, il ne pouvait pas les gratter, mais effectuer un effort physique permettait de soulager la démangeaison, du moins un peu.

Pour en revenir au problème de la régénération d'organe, Naruto avait donc passé la nuit à se tortiller dans son lit alors que son unique envie était d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chair pour soulager la démangeaison lancinante de son rein gauche tout neuf. Autant dire, les poches sous ses yeux étaient très significatifs de la nuit horrible qu'il venait de passer. L'Uzumaki était au moins sûr d'une chose, la paix n'était pas bon pour la santé, du moins pas pour la sienne. Son esprit engourdi par l'absence de danger ne parvenait pas à suivre ses vieux instincts de shinobi. Pire, il sentait comme un décalage intérieur.

Dans un état d'hébétude assez avancé, Naruto prit son petit déjeuner. Mâchant lentement, il repensa à l'étonnante soirée de la veille. Malgré lui, il se mit à sourire. C'était un peu comme être de retour à l'époque des nations élémentaires. Il pouvait presque sentir son corps réclamer plus d'adrénaline et d'excitation. Il n'allait pas le nier, ça lui avait manqué.

Après avoir fini de manger, l'Uzumaki partit prendre une douche. Revigoré par la chaleur de l'eau, il passa une main là où les lances de lumières l'avaient touché. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait même pas une cicatrice, juste une peau toute neuve. Néanmoins, malgré sa bravade devant les trois démones, cela avait été difficile de rentrer chez lui. Il avait été perforé de part en part à deux reprises.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de volonté pour rentrer chez lui sans s'effondrer. Malgré ça, il avait été obligé de renforcer son corps en utilisant la version yang du senjutsu avant d'utiliser un shunshin pour sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à son domicile. En se regardant dans un miroir, il avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas beau à voir. Et, pire que tout, son magnifique uniforme orange était complètement ruiné. Sacrilège !

Heureusement, deux uniformes lui avaient été fourni à son inscription, si bien qu'il avait encore de quoi s'habiller pour les prochains jours. Il lui faudrait néanmoins en acheter un nouveau rapidement. S'habillant, Naruto se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Il avait encore une légère fatigue dans le regard, mais il avait malgré tout bien meilleur mine qu'à son réveil.

En se rendant au lycée, Naruto bailla à pleine bouche. Il pouvait déjà le sentir, ça allait être une longue journée. Non seulement il allait devoir supporter les cours soporifiques des professeurs, mais il allait très probablement être confronté à la fille-démone Rias plutôt rapidement. Il pouvait le sentir.

Alors que la matinée passa, l'Uzumaki se rendit compte qu'il avait gravement sous-estimé la douce invitation du sommeil. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se permettre d'y succomber. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première était que les deux filles-démones, Rias et Akeno, qui étaient dans la même classe que lui, le surveillait sans même prendre la peine d'être discret. Elle l'observait tellement régulièrement et avec tellement d'attention que sa technique passive de détournement de regard n'avait pratiquement plus d'effet sur elles.

L'autre raison était justement liée à ladite technique. Bien que passive, elle nécessitait malgré tout que Naruto soit éveillé pour qu'elle agisse. Or, s'il venait à s'endormir, toute la classe serait en mesure de le remarquer. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils seraient soudainement conscients de lui, mais si quelqu'un balayait la salle du regard, il serait en mesure de le voir. Pas bon pour sa réputation de fantôme…

Naruto soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie du midi retentit. Cela vira cependant à la résignation lorsqu'il vit Rias se lever et s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et l'observa sans un mot. Grimaçant, il hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient compris. L'Uzumaki quitta son siège et suivit la Gremory. Akeno était juste derrière lui, le suivant comme son ombre. Il trouva la pensée particulièrement effrayante, pour une raison quelconque. Il pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur lui. Son léger rire n'arrangeait rien.

Rias dirigea leur groupe jusque dans l'ancien bâtiment du lycée. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était marquée « Club de Recherches Occultes ». Sans s'arrêter, la Gremory entra, toujours suivit de Naruto et d'Akeno. Tandis que l'Uzumaki observa la décoration peu orthodoxe, la tête rouge s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis que la Himejima commença à préparer du thé.

Reportant son attention sur Rias, Naruto décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Akeno dépose en face d'eux une tasse de thé fumante. L'Uzumaki haussa un sourcil à cela, mais la remercia néanmoins. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais bu du thé avant, mais il était partisan des nouvelles expériences. Portant la boisson à ses lèvres, il en prit une longue gorgée.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le thé serait aussi chaud, lui brulant la gorge sans qu'il puisse se faire une idée du gout. Pourtant, il se contenta de hausser des épaules mentalement et de continuer à boire comme si de rien n'était. Il put très distinctement entendre Akeno rire à côté de lui, et se demanda brièvement s'il devait se sentir effrayer du fait qu'elle semblait délibérément ignorer le concept d'espace personnel.

Une réalisation soudaine lui fit cligner des yeux. Il était seul, avec deux belles filles, buvant une boisson aux ingrédients indéterminés préparée hors de sa vue, tandis que l'une desdites filles le distrayait avec son corps pendant que l'autre observait le moindre de ses mouvements. Dans le monde shinobi, il y aurait eu 8 chances sur 10 que ce soit une tentative d'assassinat. Bon, il y avait également 1 chance sur 10 que cela se finisse en interrogatoire et encore 1 sur 10 pour que cela soit des préliminaires pour quelque chose d'une nature plus… sexuelle.

Naruto se réprimanda une nouvelle fois. Cette aire de paix le rendait trop négligent. Bien sûr, il était à peu près invulnérable aux poisons et demeurait assez vif pour que les deux filles-démones ne représentent pas une menace pour lui. Elles semblaient également bien trop contenues et posées pour que leur invitation soit impure. Encore qu'il avait quelques doutes à ce sujet lorsqu'il lisait le langage corporel de la Himejima. Restait la troisième et plus probable supposition : l'interrogatoire.

C'était logique, dans un sens. Il était à son aise, dans une ambiance paisible, buvant un excellent thé, enfin probablement puisqu'il s'était brulé la langue et la gorge en voulant goûter. Une fille agissait presque intimement avec lui, tandis que l'autre, à distance, pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Les conditions étaient optimales pour faire en sorte qu'un individu normal laisse glisser des informations inconsciemment. Naruto retint un sourire. Il n'était pas un individu normal. Le mot normal ne l'avait même jamais défini, de près ou de loin.

Confortablement installé, l'Uzumaki décida de laisser la situation se dérouler pour le moment. Autant profiter de la bonne ambiance tant qu'elle était là, car cela pourrait ne pas durer. Rias l'observa encore pendant plusieurs minutes, pensivement. Elle ne semblait pas attendre quelque chose en particulier, simplement de profiter de l'instant, tout comme lui. Finalement, après avoir fini sa tasse de thé, elle se décida à briser le silence :

\- Uzumaki-san, avant d'entrer dans les détails, je tiens à faire une déclaration.

\- Très bien, Rias. Répondit Naruto avec désinvolture, toujours sans utiliser de formule honorifique, ne l'ayant jamais fait de sa vie. Je suis à l'écoute.

\- Dans ce cas je serais directe. Je veux que tu deviennes un membre de ma pairie.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Bien, à présent que votre impatience de lire mes chapitre a été (juste un peu) rassasiée, il est temps de passer aux dernières nouvelles dont je dois vous faire part.

La première est la clôture des votes pour le nouveau projet. Voici les résultats :

Projet A: 166 votes.

Projet B: 162 votes.

Le vainqueur est donc le projet A: Naruto, piégé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, doit revivre sa vie sous la forme d'un jeu vidéo. Avant de passer à la suite, je tiens tous à vous remercier pour votre participation et votre implication dans ce vote. Honnêtement, j'ai été énormément surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui ont donné leur avis. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la lutte a été serrée. J'ai l'espoir que, lorsque mes autres fictions en seront à un stade beaucoup plus avancé, je pourrais revenir vous proposer ce projet.

Passons à la suite. Certains d'entre vous se demandent sans doute pourquoi j'ai clôturé les votes si tôt, alors que j'avais annoncé précédemment qu'il ne le serait que lorsque l'une de mes fictions les plus récentes auraient atteint 10 chapitres. La raison est ailleurs. Il se trouve que pendant mes deux mois d'interdiction d'écrire de chapitre, j'ai consacré une partie de mon temps à relire mes fictions de A à Z, parfois plusieurs fois, pour me les remettre en mémoire et repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'ai honte d'admettre que ma relecture m'a laissé un gout étrange dans la bouche.

Le Kitsune, m'a première histoire, est bourrée d'incohérence. On peut voir que, d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'essaie de rafistoler les choses comme je le peux, parfois de façon très peu discrète. Il y a aussi le fait que les premiers chapitres manquent énormément de profondeur, ce qui m'a vraiment choqué quand je les compare à ceux que j'écris actuellement. Enfin, j'ai remarqué qu'à l'époque je ne maîtrisais pas du tout mon histoire. J'ai voulu aller trop vite, dans trop de directions différentes, sans me soucier des conséquences... La naïveté de la première histoire, si je devais le justifier.

Burakumin, ma seconde histoire, est... étrange. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'unique, et je peux affirmer y avoir réussi. Cependant ce style d'écriture théâtral, que beaucoup m'ont reproché, est effectivement insipide à lire. De plus, mes chapitres sont bourrés de théories très longues et parfois compliquées voire incompréhensibles, rendant la lecture lourde et maladroite. Combiné cela à l'histoire sombre de nature, cela en fait une histoire difficile à lire et à comprendre pour certains.

Blood and Legacy, ma troisième histoire, est la dernière dont je vais parler ici. Je n'ai pas de gros reproches à faire à cette histoire, en dehors de parfois être un peu trop proche du texte original. Non, ici, la faute en revient à mes goûts personnels. Une chose que je n'aime pas lorsque j'écris, est de disposer d'un univers fermé, ou du moins fortement restreint. Or, à la réflexion, l'univers d'Harry Potter est plutôt limité et dispose d'une histoire extrêmement balisée, rendant parfois difficile de prendre des libertés tout en restant fidèle aux livres. La majorité de l'histoire se passe dans un château. Il y a relativement peu de personnages disposant d'une vraie histoire, et pas de juste quelques fragments en passant. La chronologie structurée en sept ans rend également difficile d'écrire l'histoire, parfois de peur de se précipiter, parfois de peur de ne pas avancer. C'est un équilibre délicat.

Ainsi, je suis au regret d'annoncer que les trois histoires citées ci-dessus sont désormais en hiatus. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que cela signifie (si, il y en a), cela signifie que ces histoires sont à l'arrêt, en pause. ATTENTION, je ne les abandonne pas. Je ne veux pas, et n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Cependant, je vais les laisser de côté pour un temps, me permettant de me consacrer à mes histoires plus récentes, incluant le nouveau projet, sans avoir à me soucier de ces trois histoires. Les deux premières, en particulier, auront besoin d'une réécriture partielle, sinon totale. Pour cette raison, n'attendez plus de chapitres de ces histoires pour le moment. Il arrivera parfois qu'un chapitre soit publié sans prévenir, mais ce sera tout pour l'instant. Lorsque j'aurais plus avancé dans mes autres histoires, je me permettrai de revenir dessus.

Voilà pour les nouvelles. Je sais que cela ne fera pas plaisir à certains, mais j'espère vraiment que vous comprendrez mes raisons. Sachez que je n'abandonne aucune histoire (oui je l'ai déjà dit), et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Même si cela doit prendre 10 ans, j'arriverai au bout de chacune d'entre elles.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, matin, ou quelque soit le terme utilisé à l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce message.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, c'est moi. En même temps, qui d'autre ?

Désolé pour ce léger retard. Je devais poster ce chapitre vendredi soir, mais je n'ai pas pu finir son écriture plus tôt. Au moment où sera posté ce chapitre, cela fera seulement une heure depuis la fin de l'écriture et correction des erreurs les plus évidentes.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit, et ne le redirais jamais (car je suis assez fier de faire mon travail tout seul), mais je n'ai pas de bêta-reader. Il est donc possible que, dans ma précipitation, quelques erreurs demeurent dans le texte. Je fais ce que je peux pour les supprimer, mais bon, personne n'est parfait. (Surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de prendre de bêta-reader pour m'aider dans mon travail).

Alors, pour ce chapitre... Vous allez enfin savoir si Naruto va accepter la demande de Rias pour rejoindre sa pairie. Naruto retrouve un peu de son ancienne personnalité, mais seulement un peu.

Et parce que je suis sadique (ou que je vous considère tous comme une bande d'incultes... Allons pour moi étant sadique), j'ai décidé d'inclure dans ce chapitre une petite leçon de mathématiques. Rassurez-vous, ou non, mais c'est pour une bonne cause (mais je vous dirais pas laquelle).

Enfin bon, je vais vous laisser voir de quoi il en retourne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Réincarnation ?_**

Rias faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester totalement impassible. Intérieurement, cependant, elle était de plus en plus agitée. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Naruto sirotait sa seconde tasse de thé, qu'Akeno lui avait servi. Pourtant, à aucun moment, les yeux de l'Uzumaki ne quittèrent ceux de la Gremory. Elle avait l'impression que son âme était mise à nue, analysée dans les moindres recoins. C'était un sentiment vraiment inconfortable.

Pourtant, malgré son agitation croissante, Rias tentait de demeurer imperturbable, ce qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait. Sérieusement, pendant combien de temps pouvait-on boire une tasse de thé sans vider celle-ci de son contenu ? Cela devenait ridicule.

Finalement, après encore cinq longues minutes, Naruto reposa la tasse sur la table, toujours sans détourner le regard de Rias, et se décida enfin à parler.

\- Tu veux que je rejoigne ta pairie ? Répéta l'Uzumaki.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Confirma Rias, profondément soulagée que la conversation reprenne son cours.

\- Je vois… Murmura Naruto.

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki quittèrent enfin les yeux de la Gremory, et son regard se fit plus pensif. Rias fut heureuse qu'il semblait au moins contempler l'idée de rejoindre sa pairie. S'il acceptait de sa propre volonté, cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus vous facile pour elle car elle n'aurait pas à expliquer les raisons sous-jacentes à sa demande… Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Donc… Déclara Naruto, avec un air grave sur son visage, avant de sourire mystérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'une pairie ?

Rias cligna des yeux de surprise à la question inattendue. Elle avait été tellement agitée de la réaction du garçon qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais expliqué. Naruto avait semblé tellement au courant du monde surnaturel qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas savoir quelque chose de si basique. Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de l'Uzumaki, cependant, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle depuis qu'elle avait posé sa question.

La durée anormalement longue à boire son thé, ainsi que son regard perçant, n'étaient que le prélude à sa propre question destinée à la prendre par surprise. Il avait créé une atmosphère propice puis joué avec ses nerfs et maintenant appréciait le résultat. Depuis le début, il avait fait cela comme une farce, et elle s'était faite avoir en beauté.

Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il ignore ce genre d'informations. Aucun des membres de sa pairie n'avait su ce que signifiait rejoindre une pairie avant qu'elle ne le leur explique. Et même si cela avait été le cas, la description d'une pairie pour un Gremory était généralement différente comparé au reste des démons. Vraiment, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise…

\- Une pairie… Commença Rias avec hésitation, encore sous le choc de la découverte de la nature espiègle de Naruto, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre contenance. Non, avant cela, sais-tu ce que nous sommes ?

\- Oui. Admit l'Uzumaki sans la moindre hésitation. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes.

\- Ara, Ara, moustaches-kun semble vraiment sûr de lui. Commenta Akeno, une main sur sa joue dans un parfait affichage d'innocence.

_« Moustaches-kun_ _? »_ Répéta mentalement l'Uzumaki, amusé. _« Vient-elle juste d'essayer de me taquiner ? »_

\- Aurais-je tort de dire que vous êtes toutes les deux des démones ? Répliqua sobrement Naruto, avant de regarder la Himejima dans les yeux. Bien qu'une partie de ton aura me rappelle aussi étrangement celle des deux anges déchus avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion d'interagir hier.

A ces mots, Akeno se raidit légèrement. Son expression se fit moins innocente, son regard plus acéré. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Naruto soit au courant de cette information. Cela sembla également être le cas de Rias, qui observait l'Uzumaki avec des yeux légèrement plus calculateurs. Finalement la Gremory se racla la gorge, provoquant la Himejima à se détendre, bien qu'elle continuât à observer le blond avec une légère méfiance.

\- En effet, Uzumaki-san. Confirma Rias avec un léger hochement de tête. Nous sommes de la race des démons. Il existe quatre rangs dans notre hiérarchie : le bas-rang, le mi-rang, le haut-rang et le rang ultime. Ceux ayant atteint le haut rang, ou né en ce rang, ont la possibilité de former leur propre pairie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une pairie ? Insista Naruto. Explique-moi cela en termes simples.

\- En termes simples, il s'agit d'un groupe de serviteurs sélectionnés par un démon de haut-rang. Admit Rias avec un sourire crispé. Ceux-ci sont alors à sa charge tout comme leur maître est responsable de leurs actes.

\- Et en termes moins simples ? Grogna l'Uzumaki, n'aimant pas vraiment le son de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- En termes moins simples, il s'agit de personnes, humaines ou non, ayant été réincarnés par un démon de haut-rang, devenant eux-mêmes des démons. Ils se voient alors généralement attribuer le rang minimum dans la hiérarchie des démons, à savoir bas-rang.

\- Comme Akeno ? Demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil, toujours très attentif.

\- Comme Akeno. Confirma la Gremory, faisant mine de ne pas regarder le corps de nouveau crispé de sa [Reine]. Le procédé de réincarnation comme un membre d'une pairie est régi selon un système appelé pièces démoniaques. Ce système fonctionne sur le même principe que le jeu d'échecs.

\- Ce qui explique l'obstination de Sona pour ce jeu… Murmura Naruto, qui fut néanmoins entendu des deux filles.

\- Tu savais qu'elle était une démone ? S'exclama Rias, surprise une fois de plus.

\- Tout comme je sais pour plusieurs autres élèves du lycée. Révéla distraitement l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu fais. Souligna la Gremory d'une voix boudeuse.

\- C'est vrai. Admit Naruto en souriant, mais sans développer davantage.

Rias soupira. L'Uzumaki aimait entretenir le mystère qui planait autour de lui. Certes, c'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait remarqué en premier lieu, mais elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir en apprendre plus à son sujet sans que cela ne révèle plus de questions. De leur courte conversation, il avait révélé pouvoir détecter les démons et les anges déchus, ce qu'un humain normal n'était pas capable de faire. Encore une fois, depuis quand Uzumaki Naruto pouvait-il être classé dans la catégorie « normal » ? La Gremory décida qu'il serait préférable de continuer son explication.

\- Dans le système de pièces démoniaques, les démons de haut-rang sont des [Rois]. J'en suis moi-même un. Ils reçoivent un ensemble de 15 pièces de jeu, à savoir 1 [Reine], 2 [Fous], 2 [Cavaliers], 2 [Tours] et 8 [Pions]. Chacune de ces pièces possède le potentiel pour réincarner un être vivant en démon.

\- Cela me semble inutilement compliqué. Grommela Naruto. Pourquoi autant de pièces différentes pour au final être réincarné en un démon de bas-rang ?

\- Parce que chacune de ces pièces dispose d'un pouvoir différent. Révéla Rias avec un sourire. Le [Cavalier] permet d'augmenter la vitesse du réincarné. Le [Fou] augmente les réserves magiques du réincarné. La [Tour] augmente la force et la résistance physique du réincarné. La [Reine] possède les mêmes avantages que les trois pièces précédentes réunies, mais dans une moindre mesure. Quant au [Pion], il ne dispose en soi pas d'un gain permanent, mais dispose d'une capacité unique : la promotion.

\- Autrement dit, la capacité de devenir n'importe quelle pièce pour la durée d'une partie. Comprit Naruto, songeur.

\- Exact. Confirma Rias, en hochant la tête. La pièce elle-même est relativement faible, mais dispose du plus grand potentiel du jeu. De plus, chaque pièce démoniaque a une valeur définie. La [Reine] vaut 9 [Pions]. La [Tour] vaut 5 [Pions]. Le [Fou] et le [Cavalier] valent chacun 3 [Pions]. Quant au [Pion], il vaut 1 [Pion].

\- Et quelle est la pièce d'Akeno ? Demanda curieusement l'Uzumaki.

\- Ara, Ara, je serais la [Reine] de buchou. Révéla agréablement la Himejima, enfin calmée de sa tension précédente. Et quelle pièce pense devenir moustaches-kun ?

\- Moustaches-kun pense qu'il n'a pas encore dit qu'il acceptait de devenir un démon… Répliqua Naruto de la même manière.

\- Oh ? Fit Rias, penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu ne sembles pourtant pas réfuter vouloir en devenir un pour autant, Uzumaki-san.

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter ou de refuser de devenir un démon. Expliqua l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu ne sembles pas faire grand cas de devenir un démon. Remarqua Rias, fronçant des sourcils.

\- Parce que je ne m'en soucie pas. Révéla Naruto en haussant des épaules. Honnêtement, le fait d'être humain ou démon va-t-il changer quelque chose aux relations que j'aurais avec les gens dans mon entourage immédiat ?

\- Non… Admit la Gremory de bonne grâce.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de me soucier de quelque chose de si peu important. Déclara catégoriquement Naruto.

Dans son enfance, l'Uzumaki avait été considéré comme un démon, et traité comme tel. Bien que le sens du mot n'avait pas été le même, la raison de son utilisation était claire. Les villageois l'avaient longtemps considéré comme non-humain. C'était ainsi qu'il avait passé les 12 premières années de sa vie. C'était également ainsi qu'il s'était fait ses premiers amis. Quand il avait de nouveau été considéré comme un humain, et même comme un héros, par la population, cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans sa vie. Alors pourquoi s'en soucier ?

\- Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas accepter d'office le fait de devenir un démon. Fit remarquer la Gremory.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que deviennent les membres d'une pairie une fois réincarnés. Répliqua l'Uzumaki.

\- Cela varie énormément d'une pairie à l'autre. Expliqua Rias. Beaucoup les traitent comme n'importe quel employé. Certains les considèrent comme des amis, d'autres comme des outils.

\- Et toi, Rias ? Demanda négligemment Naruto. Que sont les membres d'une pairie pour toi ?

\- Je les considère comme des membres de ma famille. Admit aussitôt Rias sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je vois… Se contenta de dire Naruto.

\- Donc, ta décision ? Demanda la Gremory, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ma décision ? Répéta l'Uzumaki en faisant un sourire qui pourrait facilement être considéré comme exaspérant. J'ai décidé… De te laisser me convaincre.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Rias, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire..

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Déclara Naruto, souriant toujours. Je ne me soucie pas d'être humain ou démon, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais juste passer de l'un à l'autre sans raison. Si tu me veux, tu vas devoir me convaincre de te rejoindre. Fais de ton mieux.

Rias regarda le garçon avec des yeux incrédules. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'avait eu à convaincre quelqu'un pour devenir un membre de sa pairie. La Gremory entendit Akeno rire à peine discrètement de là où elle se trouvait, appréciant pleinement l'évolution de la situation.

\- Devenir un démon te permettra de gagner en puissance… Essaya Rias.

\- Je suis déjà puissant. Révéla Naruto en secouant dédaigneusement la main pour montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

\- Ah ? Euh… En devenant un démon de haut-rang, il te sera possible de posséder ta propre pairie. Si tu le souhaites, il te sera même possible d'en faire un harem.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama l'Uzumaki, les yeux brillants.

\- Vraiment. Confirma Rias en hochant la tête, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour convaincre le garçon.

\- Pas intéressé. Déclara Naruto, son sourire s'agrandissant.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la Gremory, frustrée d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Pourquoi ?

\- Pas besoin d'être un démon pour avoir un harem. Expliqua l'Uzumaki, joyeusement. Si l'envie me prend d'en faire un, je le ferais, que ce soit comme un humain ou un démon.

\- Je… Je vois. Marmonna Rias, cherchant une autre idée pour convaincre le garçon de se joindre à sa pairie. Il faut également savoir que les démons ont une longue durée de vie, comparés aux humains. Si tu rejoins ma pairie, ton espérance de vie atteindra facilement les 10 000 ans.

C'était son atout ultime. L'une des pires craintes de l'Humanité était la mort. Les humains disposaient d'une relativement courte vie, et ils seraient probablement capables de vendre leur âme au diable, sans jeu de mot, pour rester jeune pendant des siècles. Persuadé de la réussite de cet argument, Rias fut prise par surprise lorsque la température de la pièce chuta brusquement de plusieurs degré. Le regard de Naruto était soudainement beaucoup plus froid, la faisant frissonner involontairement.

\- Jamais… Murmura sombrement l'Uzumaki. Ne me reparle plus jamais de durée de vie… Jamais.

\- O… Okay ! Opina rapidement Rias.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se réchauffa, et Naruto reprit son attitude amusée et joueuse. Légèrement penaud et passablement embarrassé, le garçon se frotta les cheveux. Mine de rien, il observait la réaction de ses deux interlocutrices. Le visage de Rias trahissait une petite touche de nervosité. Quant à Akeno, elle semblait… Excitée ? Ok, c'était bizarre, il préférait autant ne pas y penser.

\- Désolé pour ça… S'excusa Naruto. C'est un sujet un peu… sensible pour moi.

\- Ah ? Fit bêtement Rias, semblant reprendre ses sens. Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Répliqua l'Uzumaki en agitant la main dédaigneusement. Tant que tu ne mentionnes plus intentionnellement le sujet, nous resterons en bons termes.

L'espérance de vie était un sujet plutôt sensible pour Naruto. Son corps et son âme était ceux d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Son existence, l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé sur ce monde, en revanche, datait de 35 000 ans. Parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il utilisait le senjutsu, le blond sentait encore le décalage entre son époque et celle-ci, et un début de déprime l'envahissait. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais c'était une sensation désagréable. Malgré cela, pour rien au monde l'Uzumaki n'aurait voulu s'en débarrasser, car ce serait comme renier son passé.

\- Je comprends. Acquiesça la Gremory.

\- Bien… Continua Naruto d'une voix trainante. As-tu d'autres arguments ?

Rias fronça des sourcils. A vrai dire, cela avait été son dernier atout. Autant sa réaction l'avait intriguée, autant elle devait admettre désormais n'avoir aucune idée de comment le convaincre de rejoindre sa pairie. La Gremory jeta un regard à sa [Reine], mais celle-ci secoua la tête négativement pour signifier qu'elle n'avait aucune idée non plus. Soupirant, Rias reportant son attention sur l'Uzumaki, qui avait cessé de sourire et affichait à la place un visage curieux. Il semblait avoir déjà compris que la conversation arrivait à sa fin, et semblait intrigué par cela.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il lui restait une autre carte dans sa manche, une dernière. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'utiliser, surtout si elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle trouvait cela un peu trop manipulateur à son goût, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y croit pas, pas dans le contexte actuel. Non, le problème de fiançailles avec Sona ne devrait pas être abordé à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres choix. Or, il restait peut-être une autre solution avant cela, qu'elle devait essayer.

\- Je suis désolé, Uzumaki-san, mais je crains de ne plus avoir aucun argument. Admit finalement Rias, bien qu'à contrecœur.

\- Je vois… Murmura Naruto pensivement. Tant pis je suppose.

\- Et si tu me disais à la place ce que toi tu voudrais, Uzumaki-san. Proposa soudainement la Gremory, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je pourrais ainsi te dire s'il te sera possible de l'avoir en devenant un démon.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai un souhait. Admit Naruto avec désinvolture.

\- Oh ? S'intéressa Rias. Quel est-il ?

\- Il s'agit d'un simple désir, vraiment. Révéla l'Uzumaki, semblant avoir le regard lointain pendant un instant. Il me serait probablement possible de le réaliser tout en restant humain. Cependant, son intensité est telle qu'elle serait à la mesure de l'un des sept péchés capitaux.

\- Et quel serait ce désir, Uzumaki-san ? Demanda la Gremory, avec un intérêt non-dissimulé, sans pour autant être invasif.

\- Cela, ma chère Rias, est quelque chose que tu devras découvrir par toi-même. Révéla Naruto avec un léger sourire, mais plus authentique que tous ceux qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent. Je suis sûr que tu auras tout le temps de le faire.

\- Tout le temps ? Demanda confusément la jeune femme, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire à la réalisation. Tu veux dire que tu acceptes ?

\- Disons que je ne refuse pas. Admit Naruto en haussant les épaules, avant de se pencher en avant, le regard sérieux. Cependant, si effectivement tu comptes faire de moi un membre de ta pairie, il faut que tu saches une chose à propos de moi.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la Gremory, les yeux brillants, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se montrer trop curieuse.

\- Je suis un esprit libre, Rias. Expliqua l'Uzumaki. Je ne reçois d'ordres que de ceux que je juge digne de servir et même alors, je ne suis ni plus ni moins que moi-même. Si tu veux de moi, il te faudra m'accepter avec mes qualités, mais aussi avec mes défauts, sans essayer de changer qui je suis ou la façon dont je me comporte. Sache également qu'il y aura des moments où nous aurons des conflits d'intérêt. Si cela arrive et que tu tentes d'utiliser ta position de [Roi], je ne reconnaitrais pas ton autorité. Si malgré cela tu veux encore de moi dans ta pairie, alors ainsi soit-il.

Rias observa Naruto pensivement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas une simple déclaration, c'était un contrat. Par ces mots, il lui annonçait qu'il ne serait pas simplement une pièce sur un échiquier, mais un élément différent, une _wild_ _Card_. Il ne jouerait pas le jeu comme tout le monde, utilisant à la place ses propres règles. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être contrôlé, agissant au gré de ses envies. La Gremory pouvait-elle réellement se permettre de posséder un tel élément dans sa pairie ?

Finalement, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle réfléchissait trop à ses paroles, sans penser au contexte lui-même. C'était de sa pairie, sa famille, dont il était question. Les termes qu'il avait énoncés étaient parfaitement en adéquation avec ce qu'elle attendait de chacun de ses membres. Rias, en tant que leur [Roi], voulait que son rôle soit un mélange entre une mère et une sœur ainée pour eux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'homme que son cœur réclamait…

\- Très bien. Décida la Gremory. J'accepte tes termes. Soit le bienvenu dans ma pairie.

\- Cool, je suppose. Se contenta de dire sobrement Naruto. Pour sceller notre accord, pourrais-je te demander de tendre ton poing vers moi ?

Confuse, Rias fit exactement cela. L'Uzumaki pressa son propre poing contre celui de la Gremory, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Au moment où le contact fut établi, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sentit un léger frisson traverser son dos. Bizarrement, le sentiment était agréable.

\- C'était quoi ? Murmura doucement la Gremory.

\- Je me suis simplement assuré que tu me voulais pour de bonnes raisons. Répondit Naruto, en rompant le contact physique. Je voulais vérifier que ton cœur était pur. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il l'est.

L'Uzumaki avait voulu dire par là qu'il avait utilisé la technique de Killer Bee pour s'assurer que la Gremory ne lui mentait pas. Le sens de la phrase fut cependant compris différemment par Rias, dont une subtile nuance de rose orna ses joues. De son côté, Akeno riait doucement, trouvant la situation tout à fait amusante.

\- Ara, ara, Ufufu… Rigola sensuellement la Himejima. Quel homme audacieux…

\- Donc… Voulut savoir Naruto, ne prêtant aucune attention à Akeno. Il se passe quoi maintenant.

\- Pour le moment, nous retournons en cours. Lui expliqua Rias. Après l'école, je te réincarnerais comme un démon.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, confus.

\- Je pourrais le faire maintenant. Admit la jeune femme, en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles. Cependant, le processus de réincarnation est assez éprouvant physiquement. Lorsque tu passes d'humain à démon, ton corps se densifie et se renforce, ce qui consomme beaucoup d'énergie. Tu vas te sentir extrêmement fatigué et t'endormir presque aussitôt. Comme il reste tout l'après-midi de cours, cela signifierait que tu les louperais.

\- Raison de plus pour faire cela immédiatement. Décida Naruto, gagnant un regard légèrement désapprobateur de Rias. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai une excellente raison à cela. Si tu t'en souviens, j'ai été gravement blessé hier. Pas assez pour mettre ma vie en danger, mais plus que suffisant pour obliger une guérison surveillée. Le problème est que la peau et les organes neufs ont une légère tendance à gratter, comme si une multitude d'insectes rampaient dessus. Laisse-moi juste te dire que j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit et que la seule chose que je veux faire de ma journée c'est de dormir. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce que nous devions avoir une conversation.

\- Ah, oui, ta guérison… Réalisa Rias avec un regard concerné, surprise d'avoir oublié à ce sujet. Quel genre de pouvoir as-tu utilisé pour te soigner ?

\- Pouvoir ? Répéta Naruto, penchant la tête sur le côté. Je n'ai utilisé aucun pouvoir, juste ma capacité de guérison naturelle.

\- Quel genre de guérison naturelle disposes-tu pour pouvoir guérir de deux blessures potentiellement mortelles en une nuit ? Interrogea la Gremory, curieuse.

\- Je guéris vite… Se contenta de répondre sobrement Naruto.

\- Visiblement. Acquiesça Rias en hochant la tête, impressionnée.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi efficace soit ma guérison, qui est en fait plus proche de la régénération, elle n'est pas toute puissante. Expliqua l'Uzumaki. Mon corps est épuisé par l'effort de produire de nouvelles cellules et mon esprit est à vif de la nuit abominable que j'ai passé. Il n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le sommeil ne me rattrape. J'ai déjà eu du mal à ne pas tomber endormi en classe, je ne sais pas si je peux attendre la fin des cours.

\- Je vois… Fit la tête rouge, fredonnant pensivement.

\- Ufufu… Rigola Akeno d'une manière qui fit frissonner Naruto. Une capacité de guérison proche de la régénération… J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir expérimenter personnellement la chose et en tester les limites de moustaches-kun…

\- Pour notre santé à tous les deux, il serait vraiment judicieux de renoncer à cette idée, Akeno. Avertit distraitement l'Uzumaki, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder dans sa direction.

\- Et dangereux aussi… S'extasia la Himejima en frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

\- C'est décidé ! Déclara Rias, reportant l'attention sur elle. Je vais faire comme tu le suggères et te réincarner immédiatement. Cependant, je voudrais être assurée que cela ne deviendra pas une habitude de sécher les cours, Uzumaki-san.

\- Pas de promesse de ce côté-là, Rias. Sourit le blond. Je suis un esprit libre, rappelle-toi. Je tacherais cependant d'être présent le plus souvent possible. Oh et, tant qu'on y est, vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto. J'ai horreur de toute forme de formalité

\- Très bien, Naruto-kun. Fit la Gremory en hochant la tête, avant d'aller chercher un petit coffret dans un tiroir de son bureau qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table entre elle et Naruto, avant de l'ouvrir. Voici mes pièces démoniaques. Comme tu peux le constater, il en manque certaines, que j'ai déjà utilisé. Je voudrais que tu me dises quelle pièce te conviendrait le mieux, selon toi.

Normalement, demander l'avis du futur réincarné n'était pas nécessaire, car un simple ressenti de son aura permettait de déterminer sa puissance globale, et donc la ou les pièces les mieux adaptées. Cependant, dans le cas de Naruto, ce qui était normal n'était pas d'actualité. Il n'émanait rien de lui, ni présence, ni aura, ni sensation. Pas pour la première fois, Rias se disait que si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il avait un corps physique, il aurait aussi bien pu être un fantôme.

De son côté, l'Uzumaki observait attentivement le contenu du coffret. Il y avait 11 pièces présentes : 1 [Fou], 1 [Cavalier], 1 [Tour] et 8 [Pions]. Le blond était pleinement conscient des avantages et des inconvénients de chacune des quatre types de pièces. Cependant, indépendamment de cela, son choix avait été fait dès le moment où il avait entendu leur description. Il était, et demeurait, un shinobi. Son rôle était celui d'un élément jetable pouvant devenir un atout considérable si utilisé correctement. Naruto saisit donc la pièce qu'il avait choisie et la tendit à Rias.

\- Ce sera celle-ci. Annonça-t-il.

\- Tu es certain de toi, Naruto-kun ? Voulu confirmer la Gremory.

\- Yep ! Confirma l'Uzumaki.

\- Un pion ? Tenta une dernière fois Rias.

\- Yep ! Répéta Naruto, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Très bien… Soupira la jeune femme. Mets-toi torse-nu, je vais commencer le processus de réincarnation.

Être torse-nu n'était pas nécessaire pour être réincarné en démon, c'était au contraire totalement superflu. Néanmoins, Rias ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour jeter un œil à la musculature de l'Uzumaki. L'intérêt était purement professionnel, vraiment. Elle voulait simplement savoir à quel point physiquement apte serait son futur pion. Elle n'avait aucune autre raison de demander une telle chose à un jeune homme en parfaite santé. Aucune.

Sans montrer la moindre gène ou hésitation à se dévêtir en face de deux jeune femmes, Naruto enleva les couches de vêtements recouvrant son torse. La vue surpris honnêtement à la fois Rias et Akeno. Ses muscles n'étaient pas fortement développés, mais ils étaient bien définis et semblaient plutôt denses. Aucune trace de graisse n'était visible. Ce genre de corps ne pouvait être obtenu que par un entrainement rigoureux. La Gremory parlait d'expérience. Son cousin, Sairaorg, avait le même type de corps, bien que plus développé encore.

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… Murmura suavement Akeno. Quel corps apetissant…

\- Si tu veux le goûter, il te suffit d'approcher. Répliqua Naruto, joueur.

La Himejima cligna des yeux de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à une contre-attaque à sa taquinerie. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et sourit doucement.

\- Ah… Je pourrais bien te prendre au mot, moustaches-kun. Admit-elle, en posant une main sur sa joue. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de partager un bon repas en tête à tête avant la reprise des cours. Je suis absolument certaine que tu me ferais découvrir de nouvelles saveurs tout à fait exquises…

\- Akeno ! S'exclama Rias, les joues légèrement rougies en sortant de la transe dans laquelle elle avait été plongée à la vue corps de Naruto. C'était tout à fait déplacé.

\- Et pourtant moustaches-kun n'a absolument aucune réaction. Se désola la Himajima en regardant l'entrejambe de l'Uzumaki, avant de s'égayer brusquement. Ah, j'ai compris ! Il est comme une machine… Ufufufu…

Malgré elle, le regard de Rias dériva vers l'entrejambe de Naruto, et constata qu'effectivement, son corps n'avait montré aucune réaction aux sous-entendus grivois de sa [Reine]. Il fallait beaucoup de contrôle sur son corps pour parvenir à une telle maitrise. Brusquement, Rias dû retenir l'envie soudaine de se lécher les lèvres. Elle blâma Akeno pour cela.

Naturellement, ni elle ni la Himejima ne pouvait deviner la raison pour laquelle Naruto ne montrait aucune réaction physique aux sous-entendus de la [Reine]. Ce n'était pas qu'il se retenait consciemment d'avoir une érection, c'était simplement qu'actuellement, il en était incapable. En effet, l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il était revenu du _Néant_ et avait reconstitué son corps, son subconscient avait scellé sa sexualité.

Naruto ne l'avait cependant découvert que plusieurs mois plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. S'il le voulait, il pouvait briser les scellés et profiter de ses hormones, ainsi que des avantages et des défauts liés à cela. Cependant, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour le moment. Tant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir intime avec une fille, il était préférable de ne pas tenter le diable, sans jeu de mot. Il y avait une excellente raison pour laquelle son subconscient avait spontanément scellé sa sexualité. Une raison liée à sa première et unique expérience sexuelle avec Hinata…

Secouant mentalement la tête, Naruto se concentra sur la seule personne d'importance dans l'immédiat, à savoir Rias. Celle-ci avait toujours une légère rougeur sur ses joues, mais elle se dissipait à mesure que la Gremory se calmait. Celle-ci reporta finalement son attention sur l'Uzumaki, le pion dans sa main. Elle inspira à fond avant de faire le tour de la table pour se placer face à Naruto.

\- Très bien, commençons. Dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle plaça sa main droite, paume ouverte avec le pion au milieu de celle-ci, contre le pecto… le cœur ! C'était le cœur, juste le cœur. Vraiment… Enfin bref, elle plaça sa main contenant la pièce démoniaque bien à plat sur la peau du blond, au niveau du cœur, et commença l'incantation de réincarnation, son cops se recouvrant d'une aura rouge.

\- Je t'ordonne, Uzumaki Naruto, par mon nom Rias Gremory. Deviens mon serviteur et que ton âme parcoure de nouveau cette terre en tant que démon. Tu mèneras une nouvelle vie en tant que mon [Pion] !

Aussitôt, la pièce démoniaque se mit à briller dans la paume de Rias, clairement visible entre ses doigts fins. Une chose intéressante à savoir était que la réincarnation n'était pas exactement identique en fonction de si elle était faite sur un mort ou sur un vivant. Sur un mort, il suffisait de poser la pièce démoniaque n'importe où sur le corps et prononcer l'incantation, cela fonctionnerait. Pour un être vivant, en revanche, il fallait obligatoirement que la pièce repose contre le cœur, car il est la pompe du fluide vital qu'est le sang. S'il est sain, tout le corps en sain. S'il est corrompu, tout le corps est corrompu. Le principe pour la réincarnation était le même.

La lumière rouge se fit de plus en plus intense, puis, brusquement, disparut. Naruto pouvait toujours sentir le [Pion] dans la paume de la Gremory, et attendit silencieusement une explication. La tête rouge fronça des sourcils pendant une seconde avant de retirer, à contrecœur, sa main. Elle afficha un air pensif pendant une seconde avant de se concentrer sur le garçon.

\- Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé ta puissance, Naruto-kun. Admit-elle d'un ton légèrement penaud. Un seul [Pion] ne sera pas capable de te réincarner. Essayons avec deux.

\- Il est possible d'utiliser plusieurs pièces pour une réincarnation ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

\- Oui, mais seulement si elles sont de la même classe. Précisa Rias. Par exemple, 2 [Tours] peuvent être utilisées en même temps, tout comme 3 [Pions]. En revanche, 1 [Fou] et 1 [Cavalier] n'est pas possible.

\- Je vois… Murmura Naruto, songeur.

Prenant un second [Pion], elle répéta l'incantation, seulement pour échouer une fois de plus. Il se passa exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle essaya avec trois, puis avec quatre. Au cinquième, une goutte de sueur commençait à couler de la joue de la Gremory, à cause de la concentration, mais il n'y eu pas plus de réussite. Idem avec un sixième [Pion], puis un septième. Vint finalement où Rias utilisa simultanément les huit dont elle disposait…

\- Je n'y crois pas… Marmonna la fille aux cheveux rouges, après la huitième tentative, en regardant le contenu de ses mains d'un air absent. 8 [Pions]… J'ai utilisé 8 [Pions], et ce n'est toujours pas suffisant… La rumeur dit que l'utilisation des huit ensemble permet de réincarner un [Longin], quelque chose que pas même une [Reine], qui vaut pourtant 9 [Pions], n'est pas capable de faire. Et pourtant, cela n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Ah… Désolé pour ça. Dit maladroitement Naruto en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé. J'ai peut-être oublié de te prévenir que je suis probablement la personne la plus imprévisible que tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer.

\- Quand même… Grommela Rias, toujours incrédule au résultat innatendu.

Naruto leva la tête et fredonna en regardant le plafond d'un air absent. Il réfléchissait à une éventuelle méthode pour contourner le problème de réincarnation qu'il rencontrait actuellement. Reportant son attention sur la Gremory, il prit un [Pion] dans sa main, la faisant rouler entre deux doigts, fixant la pièce démoniaque pensivement.

\- Je me demande si… Murmura l'Uzumaki, avant de s'interrompre, mais il fut entendu par Rias.

\- Un problème, Naruto-kun ? Demanda la tête rouge, perplexe.

\- Pas vraiment un problème, plutôt une interrogation. Admit-il d'une voix songeuse. Que devient la pièce démoniaque une fois la réincarnation complétée ?

\- Elle demeure dans le corps du réincarné, car c'est elle qui détient l'essence démoniaque permettant au réincarné d'être un démon. Expliqua Rias, intriguée. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème… Déclara prudemment Naruto.

\- Impossible. Réfuta automatiquement, bien que malheureusement, la Gremory. Il n'existe aucun moyen de contourner la règle concernant la valeur, en pièces démoniaques, d'une personne lors d'une réincarnation. Si c'était possible, quelqu'un l'aurais déjà trouvé au cours des siècles depuis que le système a été mis en place.

\- Ah, mais il me semble t'avoir dit que j'étais la personne la plus imprévisible qu'il te serait permis de rencontrer au cours de ta vie. Répliqua malicieusement Naruto. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce à quoi j'ai pensé et tu me diras si c'est possible ou non.

\- Très bien… Soupira Rias. Je t'écoute.

\- Merci. Déclara sarcastiquement l'Uzumaki. Alors voilà… Le nombre de pièces démoniaques utilisées pour la réincarnation, dont la valeur est déterminée en nombre de [Pions] associés à ces pièces, semble directement dépendre de la puissance du futur réincarné. Jusque-là, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Non. Admit la Gremroy, intriguée par sa théorie.

\- Donc, fondamentalement, plus quelqu'un est puissant, plus il faut une valeur de [Pions] élevée pour le réincarner. Poursuivit le blond. J'ai toujours bon.

\- Il me semble, oui. Concéda une fois de plus Rias, fredonnant pensivement.

\- Voilà donc ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Expliqua finalement Naruto. Supposons que la puissance d'un individu corresponde à un volume donné. Une valeur de 1 [Pion] permettrait la réincarnation d'un volume de puissance donné correspondant à « x% » de la puissance de l'individu. Si « x » n'est pas égal ou supérieur à 100, la réincarnation n'est pas possible puisque les 100% n'ont pas été atteint. Cela te semble-t-il logique jusque-là, Rias ?

\- En fait, oui. Admit-elle, surprise mais intéressée par l'explication.

\- Continuons alors… Décida Naruto. Sachant que le volume de puissance est différente d'un individu à l'autre, la valeur « x » est une variable allant de 0 à 100. Pour ajuster cette valeur « x » de façon à ce qu'elle atteigne 100%, on peut augmenter le nombre de [Pions], ou utiliser une pièce démoniaque ayant une valeur en [Pions] suffisamment élevé. Ais-je tort ?

\- Non, cela semble assez juste. Considéra Rias, les sourcils plissés de concentration.

\- Donc, lors d'une réincarnation, la valeur en [Pions] des pièces démoniaques utilisées sont ajustées en fonction du volume de puissance de l'individu réincarné. Conclut Naruto, avant de sourire mystérieusement. Ma solution pour contourner le problème est de faire exactement le contraire.

\- Excuse-moi ? Demanda Rias, confuse. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au lieu d'ajuster la valeur en [Pions] des pièces démoniaques pour correspondre au volume de puissance d'un individu, je propose de faire le contraire. Expliqua joyeusement l'Uzumaki. Autrement dit, je propose d'ajuster le volume de puissance de l'individu pour correspondre à la valeur en [Pions] des pièces démoniaques.

\- C'est… C'est… C'est tout simplement ridicule ! S'exclama Rias, incrédule. Il n'y absolument aucune chance qu'un tel procédé puisse marcher.

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua Naruto, malicieusement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me montrer que j'ai tort et essayer de me réincarner ?

\- Cela ne marchera pas… Répéta Rias, en secouant la tête.

\- Prouve-le-moi. La défia Naruto, avec insolence.

\- Très bien ! S'énerva la Gremory, son sourcil droit crispé d'agacement, en approchant les 7 [Pions] qu'elle avait encore dans ses mains du cœur de l'Uzumaki.

\- Pas besoin d'autant de [Pions]. Déclara le blond avec arrogance, lui tendant la pièce qu'il tenait encore. Un seul sera amplement suffisant.

Trop énervé pour répliquer. Rias rangea les 7 [Pions] qu'elle tenait dans leur coffret, avant de prendre celui dans la main du blond et de commencer une nouvelle fois l'incantation de réincarnation. Comme avant, la pièce démoniaque brilla d'une puissante lumière rouge, qui gagna rapidement en intensité. Bientôt, la puissance de celle-ci fut telle que chacun dû fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard.

Après quelques secondes, la lumière disparut finalement, révélant un Naruto souriant à pleine dents et une Rias extrêmement choquée. D'un mouvement hésitant, la Gremory retira sa main du pectoral gauche de l'Uzumaki. La [Pion] qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'à présent n'était plus dans sa paume, et n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Cela ne se peut pas… Murmura Rias, hébétée.

\- Ara, ara, cela a vraiment fonctionné ? Demanda Akeno, surprise.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit. S'exclama Naruto.

\- Comment ? Demanda la Gremory.

\- Je suis juste génial ! Se vanta l'Uzumaki.

\- Naruto, je ne plaisante pas ! Grogna Rias, cinglante, en omettant le suffixe « kun » dans son énervement. Comment as-tu fais ça ? Ce que tu viens de faire est censé être impossible.

\- Je t'ai pourtant expliqué mon intention. Répliqua le blond, plus calmement. J'ai juste condensé mon pouvoir de façon à ce que son volume soit moins important.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple… Dit la Gremory, encore sous le choc.

\- Ça ne l'était pas. Admit Naruto. Pour réussir ce que je viens de faire, il faut une connaissance absolue de l'ensemble de son corps, ainsi qu'un corps capable de supporter la pression du pouvoir compressé. Si ces deux conditions n'avaient pas été remplies, cela n'aurait pas été très différent de transformer mon corps en bombe. J'aurais simplement explosé.

\- Tu veux dire que c'était dangereux ? S'exclama Rias, avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de désapprobation et de colère. C'était très irresponsable de ta part, Naruto-kun…

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais imprévisible, pas que je n'étais pas irresponsable. Répliqua l'Uzumaki, souriant faiblement.

\- Idiot… Soupira la Gremory, avant de sourire légèrement.

Naruto faisait le fier, mais la difficulté du procédé était réelle. Il n'aurait jamais été en mesure d'utiliser cette méthode sans sa formation en senjutsu. Même maintenant, alors que le [Pion] était dans son corps, il n'avait toujours pas relâché la pression sur son pouvoir, le maintenant condensé aussi longtemps que possible. La raison était que la réincarnation bien que rapide n'était pas instantanée, et que la transformation était encore en cours. Le shinobi pouvait sentir son corps se densifier et se renforcer. Ce ne serait qu'une fois le processus achevé qu'il pourrait commencer à décompresser son pouvoir, et même alors, seulement progressivement.

Passant une main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur à l'effort qu'il produisait, Naruto suivait avec attention les transformations sur son corps. C'était fascinant. La pièce démoniaque ajustait la densité de son corps proportionnellement à la quantité de puissance et au potentiel qu'il renfermait, et indépendamment de son volume. L'Uzumaki ne le montrait, pas, mais voir l'amélioration de son corps en temps réel le rendait heureux.

En l'espace d'une minute, son corps avait pratiquement retrouvé la forme physique qu'il avait au début de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Lorsque le procédé s'arrêta enfin, Naruto estima qu'il était désormais à 85% de son ancienne puissance non-scellée. Mieux encore, son corps devrait désormais être en mesure de gérer la puissance du rinnegan, pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin.

A présent pleinement réincarné, Naruto commença à relâcher la pression sur son pouvoir, à savoir son chakra. Etrangement, la densité de son chakra lorsqu'il l'avait compressé était proche de celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en mode Biju, raison pour laquelle maintenir le procédé n'avait pas été _si_ difficile. Néanmoins, la réincarnation avait été épuisante physiquement. Pas étonnant, étant donné que son corps avait pratiquement intégralement transformé et amélioré. L'Uzumaki pouvait même sentir deux nouveaux appendices, au niveau de ses omoplates.

C'était étrange, mais sans plus. Dans l'ensemble, en dehors de sa fatigue, Naruto se sentait vraiment bien. Le seul désagrément qu'il ressentait était un picotement désagréable au niveau de son cœur, là où reposait sa pièce démoniaque. La sensation était déplaisante, mais pas insupportable. Néanmoins, à présent, l'Uzumaki voulait vraiment dormir.

\- Etrange… Murmura Rias. Même si tu es devenu membre de ma pairie, je ne ressens toujours pas ta présence.

\- Parce que je ne le permets pas. Expliqua Naruto, souriant faiblement. En dehors de moi-même, personne n'a besoin de savoir à quel point puissant je pourrais éventuellement être.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça la Gremory. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais beaucoup d'occasions de te voir en action. Je pourrais constater ta puissance de mes propres yeux.

\- Je doute, mais tu peux toujours essayer si le cœur t'en dit… Répliqua mollement Naruto, en baillant, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, sans se soucier de son entourage. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Fit Rias, en hochant la tête. Je suis en fait assez surpris que tu sois resté conscient pendant le processus de réincarnation. Il est rare pour quelqu'un de ne pas s'évanouir à l'effort que subit le corps lors de la transformation.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis juste trop têtu pour suivre les règles établies… Marmonna l'Uzumaki, déjà à moitié endormi.

\- Je vois ça. Remarqua Rias avec amusement, en observant la version orange vif de l'uniforme scolaire que Naruto portait. Juste une dernière chose… Ce désir que tu as, pourquoi vouloir le réaliser comme un démon si tu pouvais également le réaliser en tant qu'humain ?

\- Je t'ai dit que mon désir, de par son intensité, rivalisait avec l'un des sept péchés capitaux. Expliqua l'Uzumaki, de plus en plus somnolent. Je me suis dit que… Peut-être… Je pourrais m'en rapprocher… comme un démon… Après tout… Ce sont eux… Qui en sont… Les plus proches…

\- Je vois. Accepta Rias, trouvant l'explication plausible. Dors à présent, Naruto-kun. Je te réveillerais à la fin des cours, pour te présenter au reste de ma pairie.

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas, il était déjà profondément endormi. Se permettant un sourire indulgent, la Gremory observa le visage paisible de son nouveau [Pion]. Elle n'avait aucune honte d'admettre qu'il était beau. Ce n'était pas une beauté douce et chevaleresque comme Kiba, c'était plutôt quelque chose de sauvage et primitif, presque animal. Pas étonnant que Koneko appréciait tellement sa présence. Ses instincts Nekoshou devaient profiter plus que quiconque de ce genre d'apparence. Silencieusement, Rias quitta la salle de club, se préparant pour la reprise des cours.

Une fois seule avec un Naruto assoupi, Akeno se lécha les lèvres sensuellement. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu lui faire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir ce désir. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, avant de réduire la distance entre elle et son visage endormi. Avec la pointe de son index, elle caressa l'arête de son nez, avant de faire de même avec ses lèvres. Comme il ne montrait aucune réaction, son doigt fin continua sa route vers son véritable objectif : ses joues. Curieuse, elle laissa son doigt frotter contre les marques de moustaches.

\- Ara, ara, alors ce n'était pas un tatouage. Murmura-t-elle tendrement en sentant que la peau du garçon, plutôt que d'être lisse au toucher, était en fait rugueuse au niveau des marques.

Elle caressa les moustaches pendant plusieurs secondes, fascinée par la texture, avant d'entendre distinctement un gémissement de contentement, étonnamment proche d'un ronronnement, qu'il fit alors qu'elle laissait son doigt jouer sur sa joue.

\- Ufufu… Rigola tendrement la Himejima. Je crois bien que je pourrais continuer pendant des heures sans m'en lasser…

Malheureusement, elle ne disposait pas de ce temps, si bien qu'à contrecœur elle arrêta et quitta à son tour la salle du club, son esprit s'égarant sur les nombreuses autres expériences qu'elle pourrait faire avec les autres parties du corps de l'Uzumaki…

* * *

Et c'est fini !

Bon, le chapitre ne fais pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais comme vous l'avez compris, il est néanmoins important. Le prochain chapitre permettra enfin d'avancer réellement dans l'histoire. Si je ne me trompe pas, Asia sera introduite dans le chapitre 8, et Issei devrait également rejoindre la pairie de Rias à ce moment-là.

Bon, ce sera à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire sur cette fiction.

Passons à présent sur le projet d'anniversaire de ma petite-amie. Le décor est planté, l'histoire est centrée, un fil rouge est présent. Il me manque seulement les détails qui font d'une histoire une histoire. A ce propos, pour ceux qui connaissent le Nasuverse, quelqu'un pourrait me dire où trouver le light Novel "Notes" de Nasu ? Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin (pas dans l'immédiat), mais il y a des notions dedans qui m'intéresse, et j'aimerais beaucoup le lire. Donc si quelqu'un sait où le trouver (ou me l'envoyer), je lui en serais très reconnaissant.

Parlant de notions... Même si l'histoire sera principalement ciblée d'après Fate/Stay Night, il y aura un certain nombre de notions provenant du Nasuverse. PAS DE PANIQUE ! J'expliquerai ces notions pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu, comme je le fais toujours. Il y aura aussi les notions SAO, de l'arc Aincrad, puisqu'une partie de l'histoire sera en cross-over avec cette histoire. Parlant de cross-over, il n'est pas totalement impossible qu'il y ait d'autres éléments cross-over provenant d'autres séries, mais si cela venait à être, vous serez mis au courant.

Voilà, j'ai enfin dit à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire. Le prochain chapitre que je posterai sera un de Mugen Tsukuyomi. Et à défaut de pouvoir écrire un nouveau chapitre d'une autre de mes fictions, celui d'après sera aussi de Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour et, comme chaque semaine, je me présente avec un nouveau chapitre.

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné (pour les autres, je ne peux rien faire pour vous), il s'agit d'un chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii.

Sans entrer dans les détails, nous allons suivre les débuts de Naruto en tant que démon, ainsi (et surtout) que la façon dont il s'adapte à sa nouvelle condition. Nouveaux pouvoirs (?) seront au rendez-vous.

Je n'en dirais pas plus, à vous de découvrir le reste par vous-mêmes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Influence démoniaque…_**

Lorsque les cours prirent fin, Rias dut presque se retenir physiquement de ne pas courir à la salle du club de Recherches Occultes, Akeno derrière elle. Son nouveau [Pion] en était la cause, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque. Naruto était une énigme qui la fascinait, dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que la Gremory aimait, c'était résoudre des mystères et des casse-têtes. Autant dire, la plupart de ses pensées étaient tournées vers le garçon blond.

L'Uzumaki semblait au courant de l'existence du monde surnaturel, mais seulement en passant, sans grandes connaissances de son contenu. Il était humain à l'origine, elle avait pu le confirmer lorsqu'il avait été transformé en démon parce que toutes les pièces démoniaques possédaient la fonction de déterminer et de transmettre le nom de l'espèce du réincarné au [Roi] de la pairie. Pourtant, sa force physique était au-dessus de la norme humaine, même si Rias ignorait à quel point.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Naruto était imperceptible, indétectable, ou peu importe comment elle était censé nommer cela. La Gremory avait espéré que ce fait changerait à présent qu'il était devenu un membre de sa pairie, à travers la connexion spirituelle à double sens reliant le [Roi] à toutes ses pièces démoniaques. Pourtant, même ce lien, l'un des plus puissants existants chez les démons, ne parvenait pas à lui fournir la moindre information sur son nouveau [Pion].

Si Rias n'était pas au courant que la connexion avait été établie, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'existait pas. Elle supposait, sans en être sure, que la connexion établissait un « aller » de elle vers Naruto, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de « retour » de l'Uzumaki vers elle. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien au bout du lien. Juste un grand vide, une sorte de trou noir spirituel. Ce qui y entrait ne ressortait pas. C'était… Déconcertant. La Gremory en était très troublée, mais surtout, elle n'en était que plus intéressée.

Elle pensait toujours que cette absence de présence était due à un [Sacred Gear], ou peut-être à la combinaison d'effets de plusieurs d'entre eux, qu'il posséderait sans en être conscient. Ce serait inattendu, mais pas forcément sans précédent. Quelques siècles plus tôt, il y avait eu un cas d'un humain possédant plusieurs [Sacred Gears] sommeillant en lui. Leur coexistence avait provoqué une mutation/fusion des effets produits sur son corps. Au lieu d'en avoir plusieurs différents, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, mais plus puissant que la somme totale des effets s'ils avaient été séparés.

Le problème avait été que l'humain, même après avoir été réincarné en démon, n'avait pas pu gérer l'éveil de ses multiples [Sacred Gear]. Son corps avait explosé sous l'afflux soudain de puissance, et il en était mort, détruisant au passage pratiquement une ville entière de la Pègre. La destruction provoquée avaient été presque aussi importante que celle causée par l'état berserk du [Juggernaut Drive] d'un possesseur de [Longin] ayant perdu le contrôle de son [Sacred Gear].

Depuis cette époque, les démons étaient très prudents concernant la réincarnation des possesseurs multiples, en particulier ceux n'ayant pas les capacités physiques et/ou mentales pour supporter l'afflux massif de pouvoir. Tout ce que pouvait espérer Rias, c'était que si Naruto était effectivement dans un tel cas, il ne s'autodétruirait pas en éveillant son ou ses [Sacred Gear].

Et enfin, la dernière cause de la fascination de la Gremory était les circonstances qui l'avaient conduite à s'intéresser à l'Uzumaki. Du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà après leur première rencontre. _Naruto_… Ce n'était pas seulement le nom du garçon, mais aussi d'un manga très populaire. Le fait intéressant était que l'apparence de son nouveau [Pion] était très similaire, pour ne pas dire identique, à celle du personnage de fiction.

Rias n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Naruto et _Naruto_ étaient identiques jusque dans leur nom, mais elle était bien déterminée à le trouver. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Elle refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux. Le fait qu'elle soit une japanophile assumée n'était qu'une simple coïncidence dans son intérêt et n'influençait en aucune façon sa curiosité. Sincèrement !

Arrivant enfin dans la salle du club, sa deuxième maison en quelques sortes, Rias fronça les sourcils de déception en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée. Koneko était déjà présente, assise sur les genoux d'un Naruto toujours endormi sur le canapé, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Cela agaça légèrement la Gremory, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Yuuto était également présent, le dos appuyé contre un mur, et regardait la Toujou avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Il semblait que Rias n'était pas la seule à trouver inhabituel le comportement de Koneko, même si elle-même ne semblait rien trouver d'étrange à la situation, continuant à manger des sucreries avec une régularité pratiquée. Arrivant à son tour dans la salle de club, Akeno observa la scène avec amusement.

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… Rit-elle, la main devant sa bouche dans un geste très naturel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi notre petite Koneko était si désireuse de défendre moustache-kun.

-… Naruto-sempai est une bonne personne. Déclara la nekoshou, avant de reprendre la dégustation de ses sucreries.

\- Ara, ara, je suis certaine que moustache-kun n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Approuva Akeno, en hochant la tête avec bonhomie, avant de sourire sournoisement. Koneko-chan ? Tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment amusant ?

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la Toujou, arrêtant un instant de manger.

\- Ufufu… Regarde. Déclara la Himejima, avant de s'approcher de Naruto.

Elle se mit à genoux devant l'Uzumaki et approcha sa main de son visage. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la joue du garçon. A l'étonnement général, celui-ci se mit à ronronner faiblement. Surprise, Koneko laissa ses oreilles de chat se dresser sur sa tête, écoutant le son avec attention. Son visage, normalement impassible, semblait presque en transe. Lorsqu'Akeno arrêta de jouer avec le visage de Naruto, provoquant l'arrêt des ronronnements, la nekomata oublia ses bonbons et se pencha sur le corps du garçon.

Sans se soucier du silence soudain dans la salle à la vue de Koneko dans une position étrangement suggestive au-dessus de Naruto, la Toujou posa sa main sur la joue de l'Uzumaki et commença à la frotter. Immédiatement, les ronronnements reprirent, à sa satisfaction dissimulée. Toujours en transe, la nekomata posa sa tête contre le torse du blond et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

-… Agréable. Murmura-t-elle, en soupirant de contentement, ses oreilles de chat disparaissant finalement.

Akeno se contenta de rire avec amusement, tandis que Yuuto sourit avec indulgence. Il était tellement rare que Koneko montre un intérêt pour autre chose que ses bonbons, que la voir ainsi était réjouissant. Etrange, mais réjouissant. De plus, les agissements de la Toujou la rendaient étrangement mignonne et innocente, plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà en temps normal.

Même Rias ne put retenir un sourire à voir sa [Tour] s'ouvrir un peu plus à son entourage, malgré la légère irritation qu'elle ressentait à la voir agir ainsi envers Naruto. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, les agissements de Koneko lui déplaisaient légèrement. Secouant la tête, la Gremory chassa ces pensées hors de son esprit. Il n'y avait rien de mal à la voir agir ainsi, c'était de son âge... Probablement.

Ecouter les doux ronronnements de Naruto commença à éveiller la curiosité.de Rias. Sa main tiqua à plusieurs reprises, désireuse de toucher les marques de moustaches du garçon. Elle se retint de succomber à la tentation pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement abandonner. Elle était une démone, résister à ses pulsions n'était pas dans sa nature. Approchant doucement, elle toucha les étonnantes marques de moustaches de sa joue libre. La Gremory fut étonnée de la sensation agréable sous ses doigts.

\- C'est doux… S'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Ara, ara, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Akeno, en posant une main sur sa joue avec coquetterie, avant de se lécher les lèvres sensuellement. Moustache-kun est tellement sensible… Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction si j'utilisais autre chose pour le caresser. Peut-être ma langue… Ufufu…

\- Si tu fais ça, je te mords… Prévint Naruto, d'une voix parfaitement réveillée, en ouvrant les yeux brusquement et fixant son regard sur la Gremory. Je vois que tu t'amuses, Rias.

\- N-Naruto-kun ! S'exclama la concernée, en retirant brusquement sa main comme si elle venait d'être brulée. Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

\- Qui sait ? Répondit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire insolent.

-… Le rythme cardiaque n'a pas changé. Marmonna Koneko, sortant de sa transe mais se laissant toujours bercé par les battements de cœur de Naruto, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Endormi ou éveillé, il reste le même…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de faire officiellement les présentations ! Déclara Rias, la voix légèrement plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, alors qu'elle changeait de sujet.

A ce moment-là, Koneko quitta à contrecœur la chaleur de l'Uzumaki pour se tenir à côté de son [Roi], tout comme le firent Akeno et Yuuto. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il fut présenté à Naruto, eu droit à un regard insondable. Son nom de famille lui avait fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre, qui portait le prénom « Kiba », à son époque. Inuzuka Kiba. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ni l'apparence, ni l'attitude, ni la personnalité. Pourtant, entendre ce nom avait fait émerger des souvenirs douloureux. Réprimant un début de déprime, Naruto se força à sourire avec insouciance.

L'Uzumaki connaissait déjà Koneko, évidemment. Elle avait été la première démone avec qui il était entré en contact, pour ainsi dire. Il l'appréciait énormément, bien qu'il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui faisait remuer quelque chose en lui. Il ne parvenait à déterminer quoi, mais il avait cet espèce d'envie, ce besoin, de la protéger, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre lui-même. Néanmoins, cela ne le gênait pas. Il serait heureux de prendre soin d'elle si elle devait un jour en avoir besoin.

Quant à Rias et Akeno, il les connaissait déjà pour s'être présentées plus tôt ce jour-là. Elles étaient également dans la même classe que lui, si bien qu'il avait eu beaucoup de temps et d'occasions pour les observer. La Gremory était une personne honnête et franche, prenant soin de ceux à qui elle tenait. Akeno, en revanche, avait une personnalité moins affichée, mais toute aussi incroyable. L'un des aspects les moins agréables de son caractère était cependant le fait qu'elle était une sadique affirmée et assumée, dissimulée sous un masque de calme et de sérénité, bien que seulement hors du cadre de l'école.

A chaque fois qu'un membre du club se présentait, soulignant au passage sa nature de démon, une paire d'ailes de chauves-souris germait de son dos. Les propres omoplates de Naruto picotaient d'une envie de déployer ces nouveaux organes qu'il savait être désormais présent à cet endroit. Après ce petit rituel, qui permis à Naruto de se considérer pleinement comme faisant partie de ce club, Rias tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, à présent que les présentations sont faites, il est temps pour commencer à travailler. Déclara-t-elle avec bonne humeur, s'attirant un regard impassible de Naruto.

\- Travailler ? Répéta-t-il lentement, l'incrédulité parfaitement audible dans son ton. Pourquoi un démon aurait-il même à avoir un travail ?

\- Ah, il semble que tu te méprennes sur ce que je voulais dire par « travailler », Naruto-kun. Dit Rias en souriant légèrement. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un emploi, bien qu'en quelque sorte, cela n'en soit pas si loin. Connais-tu quelques légendes sur les démons ?

\- Pas vraiment. Admit l'Uzumaki, sans la moindre honte.

\- Et bien, l'une d'entre elles raconte que les humains ont la possibilité de nous invoquer pour réaliser un souhait en échange d'un prix équivalant. Expliqua la Gremory. Notre « travail » consiste à attendre cette invocation et d'accomplir ledit souhait pour recevoir la récompense.

\- Je vois… Fit Naruto, pensif. Je suppose qu'il y a plus à cela que ce que tu viens de me dire. Il me parait improbable que même un centième de la ville, sans parler à l'échelle nationale ou mondiale, sache comme invoquer un démon. Et qu'est-ce que les démons ont à gagner en accomplissant ce souhait. Je doute fortement que le paiement soit un motif suffisant pour inciter un démon à accomplir le souhait de l'invocateur. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus… N'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet ! Avoua Rias, en hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Pratiquement aucun humain ne possède la connaissance nécessaire pour créer un sceau d'invocation dans cette époque. Pour cette raison, l'une de nos taches est de distribuer des prospectus sur lequel est inscrite une version simplifiée et personnalisée du sceau d'invocation. Lorsqu'une personne ayant un fort désir sera en sa possession, le sceau s'activera de lui-même et invoquera le démon qui y est lié.

\- En gros, vous faites votre propre publicité. Résuma l'Uzumaki.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui. Concéda son [Roi], avant de poursuivre son explication. Et tu as aussi raison sur le fait qu'un démon a plus à gagner que simplement le paiement du souhait. En effet un démon, lorsqu'il est invoqué, passe un contrat avec son invocateur pour permettre la réalisation du vœu. Les deux parties doivent le respecter sous peine de quoi le souhait à l'origine dudit contrat ne peut être réalisé.

\- Donc, c'est comme un contrat de travail ? Demanda un fois de plus Naruto.

\- Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, oui, je suppose que ça l'est. Admit Rias, en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, un souhait peut être réalisé sans contrat, mais ne bénéficie pas autant à un démon qu'avec le contrat. Après tout, c'est ce que représente le contrat qui intéresse principalement les démons.

\- Et qu'est-ce que représente un contrat pour les démons ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, vaguement intéressé.

\- Le pouvoir. Expliqua la Gremory. Lorsqu'un contrat est généré et le travail accompli, l'énergie démoniaque du démon augmentera proportionnellement à la difficulté de la tache mentionné par le contrat. La marge d'augmentation n'est pas grande, mais au fil des contrats accomplis, la somme se fait conséquente. Par exemple, si un démon ordinaire possède 100 points d'énergie démoniaque, un contrat réussi augmenterait en moyenne cette valeur de 1 point de façon permanente. Il faudrait donc 100 contrats terminés avec succès pour doubler le pouvoir de ce démon. Bien sûr, plus le contrat est difficile, plus la quantité d'énergie démoniaque reçue est importante.

\- Mais d'où provient cette énergie en premier lieu ? Interrogea Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

\- L'explication scientifique est un peu compliquée, donc je vais essayer de la simplifier. Déclara Rias. Pour que quelqu'un nous invoque, cette personne doit posséder un fort désir. Lorsque nous signons un contrat, celui-ci prélève de l'invocateur une minuscule quantité d'énergie spirituelle, généralement trop peu pour être ressentie. Lorsque le contrat est achevé avec succès, cette énergie spirituelle est alors filtrée par le contrat et convertie en énergie démoniaque qui s'ajoute aux réserves du démons. Il est à noter cependant que le désir de l'invocateur joue un rôle sur la quantité d'énergie démoniaque convertie à partir de l'énergie spirituelle. Plus le désir est fort, plus le ratio de transformation est important. Le record enregistré à l'heure actuelle est un ratio de 1-10. Autrement dit, le contrat a été en mesure de convertir l'énergie spirituelle en une quantité dix fois plus importante d'énergie démoniaque.

\- Je vois. Se contenta de dire l'Uzumaki. Et si le démon échoue à réaliser le souhait ?

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Déclara Rias, en haussant les épaules. Dans ce cas, le contrat est rompu et l'énergie spirituelle prélevée retourne à l'invocateur. Ces cas sont cependant rares, dans la mesure où les prospectus que nous distribuons sont créés de façon à ce que seulement un démon disposant du potentiel d'accomplir le vœu puisse être invoqué.

\- Et si l'invocateur refuse de payer le prix du souhait comme convenu dans le contrat ? Voulut savoir Naruto.

\- Ces cas sont encore plus rares. Expliqua la Gremory. Si cela arrive, alors le contrat prélève de l'invocateur une quantité d'énergie spirituelle équivalente à la valeur du souhait et la convertira en énergie démoniaque à titre de compensation pour le démon, toujours selon le même principe que je t'ai expliqué plus tôt. L'invocateur est ensuite « marqué » par le contrat, et ne pourra plus invoquer de démons provenant de ce clan ou de cette famille, à moins qu'il paye le prix ainsi que des dommages et intérêts. Cela est bien sur si le prélèvement forcé d'énergie spirituelle n'est pas importante au point de le vider complètement, ce qui entrainerait la mort de l'invocateur.

\- C'est une vraie entreprise, votre système… Commenta l'Uzumaki.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Fit Rias en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Attention cependant, le contrat est totalement impartial et peut détecter les tentatives de falsification. Une fois signé, il ne peut plus être modifié. De même, il ne peut être signé par l'invocateur si celui-ci ne le fait pas de sa propre volonté. Ainsi, aucun risque de contrat forcé.

\- Et si l'invocateur est manipulé ou hypnotisé par le démon pour refuser le paiement après la signature du contrat ? Interrogea à nouveau Naruto.

\- Le contrat est également capable de détecter cela. Informa la Gremory, avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix. Si cela devait arriver, ce serait le démon qui serait sanctionné, de façon proportionnelle à la gravité du crime et des conséquences que cela aurait engendré. Un démon peut se voir dégradé, dépouillé d'une partie de son énergie, voir même tué si le crime est assez grave.

\- Vous prenez soin de votre clientèle. Nota l'Uzumaki avec un léger sourire. C'est bien.

\- Un invocateur satisfait est un invocateur susceptible de nous invoquer à nouveau. Expliqua Rias, en souriant. Nous avons donc de bonnes raisons de le faire.

\- Et voilà ! Fit Naruto avec amusement. La fidélisation de la clientèle. C'est réellement comme une entreprise. Est-ce que vous leur offrez des cartes de fidélité également ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Répliqua Rias, avec une fausse sécheresse. Nous restons des démons. Nous sommes cupides par nature.

Naruto se contenta de sourire. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était vrai que c'était une bonne façon pour un démon de gagner en puissance. C'était long, mais régulier. Et à bas niveau, c'était probablement plus fiable et efficace qu'une séance d'entrainement. Cela ne s'appliquait donc pas vraiment à lui. Cependant, l'Uzumaki avait noté qu'elle avait mentionné l'énergie spirituelle à plusieurs reprises. Pris d'un doute, il décida de poser une question à son nouveau [Roi].

\- Qu'en est-il de l'énergie spirituelle chez les démons ?

\- Il s'agit essentiellement de la même chose que l'énergie démoniaque. Expliqua Rias, un sourcil levé. Un démon réincarné verra son énergie spirituelle régulière transformée en énergie démoniaque, avec un ratio proportionnel à la puissance de son désir, tandis qu'un sang pur nait naturellement avec de l'énergie démoniaque. Ces deux énergies possèdent les mêmes attributs. La seule différence est que l'énergie démoniaque est « corrompue » de par sa nature démoniaque. Pour cette raison, tout élément saint sera en mesure de l'affaiblir.

\- Je vois… Déclara Naruto d'un air absent.

En fait non, il ne voyait pas. Ce n'était cependant pas l'explication de Rias qui était en cause, plutôt lui-même. L'énergie spirituelle était, avec l'énergie physique, une composante de base du chakra. Or, si l'énergie spirituelle se transformait en énergie démoniaque à la réincarnation, Naruto avait craint un instant les conséquences sur son chakra. Pourtant, à présent qu'il vérifiait ses bobines, son chakra demeurait intact, sans aucune trace de corruption. Son corps aussi était essentiellement identique à quand il était humain, si l'on oubliait les ailes de chauves-souris et la nouvelle densité de son corps. Pas la moindre trace de corruption, même dans ses organes non-humains.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, l'Uzumaki trouvait cela étrange. Il avait été réincarné en démon, son corps _devrait_ porter des traces de cette corruption. Après tout, Rias avait dit à plusieurs reprises que la corruption était ce qui définissait l'attribut démoniaque. Pour un démon, de ne pas porter le moindre trace de celle-ci en lui, c'était anormal. Etait-il réellement devenu un démon ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto décida qu'il allait devoir faire quelques expérimentations, à la fois avec son corps et son chakra. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le faire en présence des autres membres du club. Ce n'était pas qu'il se méfiait d'eux, mais il n'avait encore aucune raison de leur révéler de quoi il était capable. Ils n'avaient été officiellement présentés que depuis une journée, au plus. Cela et il voulait vraiment éviter que ses capacités soient trop exposées. Après tout, dans le cas contraire, quelqu'un pourrait finir par faire le lien entre lui et un certain manga qui le fascinait et l'énervait en même temps, et qu'il pouvait presque considérer comme une biographie…

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser travailler, dans ce cas. Déclara Naruto en se levant.

\- Et ou crois-tu aller, Naruto-kun ? Demanda Rias, une pointe d'amusement dans son ton. Toi aussi, tu as du travail.

\- Pardon ? Fit l'Uzumaki, en se tournant vers son [Roi]. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai cru pendant une seconde avoir entendu quelque chose de ridicule. Peux-tu répéter ?

\- Naturellement. Sourit la Gremory. Toi, Uzumaki Naruto, en tant que démon, a désormais le devoir de participer à nos activités de groupe. Cela inclut le travail.

\- Tu as dit que les contrats avaient pour but de permettre de gagner en puissance lorsqu'ils étaient accomplis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Naruto, en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Confirma Rias.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par le fait de gagner en puissance. Répliqua Naruto, le sourcil levé. Pourquoi devrais-je participer à ce « travail » ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas seulement un moyen de gagner en puissance. Expliqua la Gremory. Je considère également cela comme un rituel permettant à tous les membres de ma pairie, ainsi qu'à moi-même, d'apprendre à nous connaitre les uns les autres.

\- C'est… Une assez bonne raison. Admit l'Uzumaki, songeur. Je suppose que si c'est pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre, je pourrais effectivement participer.

\- Fantastique ! S'exclama Rias, en frappant dans ses mains. Yuuto, apporte le carton.

\- Tout de suite, Buchou ! Répondit le garçon, avant d'aller dans la pièce voisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec un carton faisant la moitié de sa taille, qu'il portait comme s'il ne pesait rien. Curieux, Naruto s'approcha de l'extrémité supérieure, qui était ouverte, et regarda le contenu. C'était des prospectus. Visiblement, le carton en était rempli. Le Yuuto donna à l'Uzumaki un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'autre ignorait. L'ex-jinchuriki fut alors sûr d'une chose, il n'allait que moyennement apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

\- Bien ! Déclara Rias avec bonne humeur. Naruto-kun, puisque tu viens tout juste d'être réincarné, il me semble important que tu commences par les bases du métier que nous faisons. Ce que tu vois dans ce carton sont les prospectus que nous distribuons à la population pour leur permettre de nous invoquer. Le cercle inscrit sur eux est la version simplifiée de celui de ma famille, permettant à moi ou ma pairie d'être invoqué spécifiquement.

\- Si tu voulais simplement m'expliquer cela, tu n'aurais demandé qu'un seul prospectus. Commenta l'Uzumaki, nonchalamment. Puisque tu as demandé un carton entier, je suppose que cela signifie que tu veux que je les distribue.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Approuva la Gremory.

\- J'imagine mal l'un d'entre vous faire cette distribution sur une base régulière, donc comment faites-vous en temps normal ? Demanda Naruto, le front plissé. Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire en premier lieu ?

\- Tu as raison, d'ordinaire, nous utilisons un autre moyen. Admit Rias. Chacun d'entre nous possédons un familier qui exécute cette tâche à notre place, soit en les postant chez les gens, soit en les distribuant pendant la journée, sous leur forme humaine s'ils en ont une. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies ton propre familier, il est de ton devoir de distribuer ta propre part de prospectus toi-même. Quant à savoir pourquoi je te demande de le faire à la place des nôtres pour aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'aider à te familiariser avec la ville.

\- Je connais déjà la ville. Répliqua l'ex-jinchuriki.

\- Pas de la même façon que nous. Réfuta doucement la Gremory. Maintenant que tu es un démon, il te faut connaitre les emplacements des zones possédant une concentration élevée de « désir », car c'est généralement à ces endroits que nous sommes le plus susceptible d'être invoqué.

\- Et comment dois-je faire ? Demanda Naruto. Les démons ont un sixième sens, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour détecter le désir ?

\- Les démons les plus âgés développent souvent quelque chose comme cela… Répondit Rias en haussant les épaules, avant de prendre un appareil ressemblant beaucoup à un GPS. Pour les réincarnés et les jeunes démons issus de famille de sang-pur, nous utilisons un détecteur comme celui-ci. Il permet de détecter les zones ou le désir est présent, ainsi que sa concentration. Pour cette raison, si une maison est dépourvue de toute forme de désir, ne t'embête pas à laisser un prospectus, car personne ne s'en servira.

\- Compris. Affirma l'Uzumaki, grimaçant légèrement à la tâche ingrate, qu'il trouvait étonnement similaire à une mission de rang D. Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, est de parcourir la ville et de poster ces prospectus dans les maisons possédant une forme de désir. Qu'est-ce que je fais une fois terminé ?

\- Normalement, une fois la tournée distribuée, tu reviens ici pour attendre d'être invoqué, mais puisque c'est ton premier jour en tant que démon, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Les invocateurs potentiels ignorent encore ton existence, et aucun membre de ma pairie ne dispose de demande de contrat en double aujourd'hui. De plus, je suppose que tu es encore fatigué de ta réincarnation, donc nous allons éviter de forcer pour l'instant.

\- Attends une seconde… Fit Naruto, les yeux plissés. Tu me dis que j'aurais à distribuer les prospectus _tous_ les jours ?

\- Pas tous les jours. Tempéra Rias. Disons que chacun d'entre nous avons un certain nombre de prospectus à écouler chaque semaine et que tant que cette tâche est effectuée, tu peux t'organiser comme tu l'entends.

\- Et combien est-ce, exactement ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, encore plus suspicieux.

\- Hum… Deux mille. Répondit la Gremory, après un instant de réflexion. Bien sûr, rien ne t'empêche d'en distribuer plus, si l'envie t'en prend. C'est un bon exercice, après tout.

\- Ouais… Grommela Naruto. Un bon exercice… Bien sûr… Et tous les prospectus sont dans la salle à côté ?

\- Chacun d'entre eux. Acquiesça Rias.

\- Je vois… Fit le [Pion], songeur en se frottant le menton. Bien, il est temps pour moi de m'y mettre ! A demain tout le monde !

\- Au revoir, Naruto-kun. Lui fit la Gremory.

\- Ara, ara, tu pars déjà moustaches-kun ? Se désola Akeno. A demain alors. J'espère que nous aurons la possibilité de travailler en _étroite_ collaboration…

\- … Au revoir, Naruto-sempai. Déclara Koneko, avec son visage impassible habituel.

\- A demain sempai. Déclara plus sobrement Yuuto. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de mieux nous connaitre.

Naruto se contenta de donner un petit signe de tête à chacun, avant de prendre le carton et de quitter la pièce. Il prit ensuite son temps pour sortir du lycée, sentant encore les regards de Rias depuis l'une des fenêtres du club, qui avait une vue directe sur le portail d'entrée. Cependant, dès qu'il fut hors de portée des regards, il utilisa un shunshin pour accélérer son rythme. Une fois suffisamment loin, il créa une cinquantaine de Kage Bunshins et les laissa se répartir les prospectus entre eux puis partir les distribuer.

Pendant ce temps, le vrai Naruto s'assit en position de méditation et commença à rassembler l'énergie naturelle dans son corps. Aussitôt, ses sens s'aiguisèrent et il acquit une meilleure perception de son environnement. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir pratiquement toutes les formes de vie de la ville, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas essayé de faire depuis qu'il avait de faire depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque, ayant été trop occupé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.

Plutôt que d'étendre ses sens vers l'extérieur, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il entrait en mode sennin, il décida au contraire de les ramener à lui. Cela eut l'effet secondaire de le couper du monde, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ayant déjà créé cinq autres Kage Bunshins pour le protéger pendant qu'il méditait. Après avoir intériorisé ses sens, Naruto commença à chercher la cause de l'absence de « corruption » en lui.

Il inspecta son corps en profondeur. Il commença par la peau, puis par les muscles, avant de passer aux os. Il ne trouva rien. Il essaya ensuite ses différents organes : les reins, le foie, l'estomac, les poumons, le cerveau… Il n'obtint pas d'avantage de résultats. Quand il arriva au cœur, cependant, il découvrit enfin quelque chose. Il y avait là la fameuse corruption démoniaque dont Rias lui avait parlé, bien que seulement quelques traces. Curieux, il observa de plus près.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'origine de cette corruption était la pièce démoniaque présente en lui. Ce [Pion] avait converti, et continuait de convertir, son énergie spirituelle en énergie démoniaque selon un ratio assez faible, seulement 1-1,1. En gros, il avait gagné un bonus de seulement 10%. Cependant, la chose intéressante était que, sitôt convertie, l'énergie démoniaque semblait être redirigée ailleurs. Naruto ne parvint cependant pas à déterminer où par la simple analyse de son corps.

Changeant d'approche, l'Uzumaki utilisa ses sens intériorisé pour observer son cœur plus attentivement. Il put ainsi détecter que le [Pion] captait et absorbait l'énergie spirituelle de son corps, avant de la relâcher sous forme d'énergie démoniaque. C'était un mince filet d'énergie, si petit en fait que si cela n'avait pas été pour son senjutsu, il n'aurait rien remarqué. C'était intriguant, mais Naruto était plus curieux d'un autre phénomène.

L'énergie démoniaque, plutôt que de rester stocké dans son organisme comme elle était censée le faire, semblait redirigée vers un autre point de son corps. Suivant son parcours, les sens de l'Uzumaki arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de son nombril, ou elle y tourbillonnait, avant de disparaitre de sa perception. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto rouvrit les yeux, reprenant ainsi contact avec son environnement.

L'Uzumaki se mit rapidement torse nu, avant d'observer son ventre, le front plissé de concentration. Son regard fixait impitoyablement le sceau tatoué sur son abdomen. C'était au centre de celui-ci que son énergie démoniaque était redirigée avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon qui suivait le tracé de la spirale servant de base au Shiki Fujin. Le terme « disparaitre » n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié, cependant, puisque le processus était plus similaire à une forme d'absorption/scellement.

Cette découverte fit Naruto songeur. Le sceau sur son ventre, preuve qu'il avait été un jinchuriki, avait subsisté même après que Kurama ait été extrait de lui. Lorsqu'il était revenu du _Néant_ de sa propre volonté, l'Uzumaki avait inconsciemment recréé son corps à partir de son propre chakra. La partie yin lui avait permis de créer son corps tel qu'il s'en était souvenu, tandis que la partie yang lui avait permis d'habiter son corps. Le procédé était le même que celui autrefois utilisé par les Bijus pour ressusciter après leur mort.

Cependant, malgré ses grandes réserves de chakra, Naruto était encore principalement humain, si bien qu'il utilisa la totalité de celui-ci pour se ramener lui-même à la vie. Le chakra étant composé d'un mélange d'énergies physique et spirituelle, son absence se répercuta directement sur son organisme par sa détérioration instantanée dans une tentative de remplir ses réserves lorsque son âme et son corps se synchronisèrent. C'était la raison pour laquelle son corps avait été si atrophié à son retour. Même ses bobines de chakra en avaient souffert, bien que légèrement.

Cependant, le Shiki Fujin était quelque chose légèrement au-delà de la compréhension de l'Uzumaki. Ce sceau était l'œuvre du shinigami lui-même, après tout. Ainsi, bien qu'il ait pu instinctivement le reproduire à l'identique, son effet n'était pas exactement le même. Son rôle, à l'origine, était de servir de prison à celui qui en était la cible, Kurama dans ce cas, et d'utiliser une ancre physique pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, ici Naruto. Un de ses effets était prélever une petite quantité de chakra du prisonnier, de le purifier et de l'ajouter aux réserves de son hôte.

Un autre effet était de permettre au jinchuriki, soit à Naruto, de pouvoir en cas de besoin puiser directement dans la source de son Biju. Cela était arrivé de nombreuses fois au cours de sa carrière de shinobi, en particulier lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Lorsque Kurama et lui était finalement devenu ami, ce procédé était devenu quelque chose de similaire à une symbiose, unissant l'Uzumaki et le Kyubi contre la menace à laquelle ils faisaient face.

Cependant, avec la version actuelle du Shiki Fujin, les choses étaient légèrement différentes. Par exemple le sceau, nécessitant d'emprisonner quelque chose à base de chakra, aurait tué Naruto si cette condition n'avait pas été remplie. Ainsi, il avait procédé de lui-même à sceller toute trace du chakra de l'Uzumaki à l'intérieur de la prison qui avait autrefois accueilli Kurama. Cela avait provoqué l'effet secondaire intéressant que l'ex-jinchuriki était devenu invisible à toute forme de détection autre que les cinq sens. Même alors, sa technique de détournement de regard permettait à Naruto d'être encore plus difficile d'être perçu.

Malgré son chakra étant scellé, Naruto pouvait y accéder et l'utiliser à volonté, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Kurama. Le Shiki Fujin empêchait simplement ledit chakra de s'échapper tant que l'Uzumaki ne le libérait pas de lui-même. L'ex-jinchuriki, cependant, était déjà au courant de ces faits. Il était cependant intéressé par autre chose, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à faire le lien.

Le Shiki Fujin, à l'origine, prélevait et purifiait une partie du chakra du Biju scellé pour l'ajouter aux réserves de son hôte… L'énergie démoniaque était de l'énergie spirituelle contaminée par la « corruption » des démons. Or, cette « corruption » provenait à l'origine des résidus de chakra du Juubi, qui était le tout premier Biju à avoir existé. D'une façon ou d'un autre, le sceau sur le ventre de Naruto était capable de discerner la « corruption » de l'énergie démoniaque comme étant les résidus de chakra d'un Biju, et de ce fait le purifiait avant de l'ajouter aux réserves de l'Uzumaki, qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du Shiki Fujin.

Le résultat, fortement inattendu, était que l'énergie démoniaque redevenait de l'énergie spirituelle, tandis que la « corruption » était purifiée en chakra, bien que la quantité fût pratiquement négligeable. De ce fait, Naruto était devenu un démon sans corruption, un démon qui n'en était pas réellement un. Malgré sa réincarnation, il était resté ridiculement proche de ce qu'était un être humain, si l'on exceptait les ailes dans son dos. Ailes qu'il n'avait encore ni utilisé ni même pris la peine de regarder, à l'heure actuelle.

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait découvert, Naruto se releva. Toujours sans dissiper ses clones, il décida de tester son chakra. Le shunshin et le Kage Bunshin semblaient fonctionner correctement. D'un autre côté, étant donné que son chakra ne semblait pas avoir subi d'altération, cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de mal à vérifier. Ce serait stupide de croire que tout allait bien et puis découvrir en plein milieu d'une bataille que ce n'était pas le cas. L'Uzuamki se plaisait à croire qu'il était plus intelligent que cela.

Pour cette raison, il utilisa son chakra et testa toutes les utilisations qu'il lui connaissait. Marche sur les arbres ainsi que sur l'eau, kawarimi, henge et autres jutsus, tout y passa. Naruto nota que son rasengan était légèrement plus puissant que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'osa cependant pas utiliser le rasenshuriken. Cette technique particulière était simplement trop puissante et destructrice pour être utilisée sans précaution. Pire, même avec l'effet de son sceau, le rasenshuriken était un tel concentré de chakra que tout être surnaturel vaguement conscient de son environnement pourrait le détecter. En fait, même des humains normaux seraient en mesure de sentir l'énergie qui en émanait.

Voyant que tous ses jutsus les plus réguliers étaient pleinement fonctionnels, Naruto décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Inspirant à fond, il se décida à activer le pouvoir ultime à sa disposition, celui-là même qu'il avait éveillé de la mémoire génétique présente à l'intérieur de la structure même du chakra : le rinnegan. Ses yeux prirent une couleur violet clair, tout en s'ornant de quatre cercles concentriques.

Pourvu de ses nouveaux yeux, Naruto observa ses environs. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'y habituer, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il en serait jamais capable. Il n'était pas naturellement possesseur d'un dojutsu, même si d'une certaine manière, il avait éveillé naturellement le rinnegan. Du coup, ses yeux n'étaient pas pleinement adaptés à sa vision.

Naruto était sur le point de tester les jutsus de son rinnegan, lorsqu'il cracha du sang soudainement. Surpris, il porta la main gauche à sa bouche, et regarda pendant plusieurs secondes le liquide rouge qui désormais colorait ses doigts. Son visage affichait une expression stupide, accentuée par les yeux anormaux qu'il avait actuellement. Puis, sans raison apparente, l'Uzumaki tomba à genoux, sa main droite tenant son cœur, pris d'une douleur subite.

Retenant un cri, il cracha à nouveau du sang. La tête de Naruto entra en contact avec le sol, son corps se crispant à cause de la souffrance. Incapable de la supporter, il se roula sur le sol, désactivant involontairement son rinnegan au passage. Aussitôt, la douleur cessa, bien qu'un picotement désagréable persista dans son cœur. Haletant, l'Uzumaki prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Qu'est-ce que cela avait été ? Naruto avait eu l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'être arraché. La douleur avait été à la fois inattendue et fulgurante, si bien qu'il avait été pris par surprise. Même maintenant, plusieurs minutes après, son corps en tremblait encore. Et il possédait une tolérance élevée à la douleur, ce qui en disait long sur la façon dont horrible cette sensation avait été.

Se relevant difficilement, Naruto essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait exactement de se passer. C'était la première fois que son cœur lui faisait un coup pareil, et il était bien décidé à comprendre pourquoi. Se remettant en position de méditation, il entra une fois de plus en mode sennin, le senjutsu étant après tout l'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour effectuer ce genre de diagnostic.

Se concentrant directement sur son cœur, Naruto chercha la moindre anomalie en lui. Il n'en trouva aucun. Ou plutôt, il en trouva un si énorme qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait le considérer comme tel. Après tout, il ne savait pas s'il était normal pour une pièce démoniaque de vibrer comme elle le faisait actuellement, ce qui était la cause du picotement désagréable qu'il ressentait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre les événements qui avaient conduits au [Pion] qui l'avait réincarné à s'agiter de cette manière. De ce qu'il savait, il n'avait rien fait de différent de d'habitude. Même l'utilisation de son chakra n'était pas étrange, alors qu… Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il s'était produit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il avait fait là et pas avant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire parce que son corps n'avait pas été capable de supporter le pouvoir associé. Il avait utilisé le rinnegan.

Déglutissant légèrement, Naruto activa brièvement son dojutsu. Cela avait duré bien moins d'une seconde, à peine un flash indiquant que ses yeux avaient changé avant de redevenir à l'identique. Pourtant, pendant ce court instant, il avait senti la pièce démoniaque s'agiter plus fortement, et le picotement devenir une légère douleur. Pour une raison ou une autre, son [Pion] ne réagissait pas bien au rinnegan. Plus exactement, lorsqu'il utilisait ces yeux, la pièce d'échecs subissait un rejet par son corps.

Confus, Naruto essaya de comprendre la raison à cela. Mentalement, il rejoua les événements qu'il avait observés, et en vint à une hypothèse, bien qu'incertaine. Lorsqu'il activait son dojutsu, son chakra devenait plus dense et raffiné, plus pur en quelque sorte. Son corps était traversé d'une telle quantité d'énergie concentrée que la pièce démoniaque était considérée comme une substance étrangère qui devait être éliminé. Pour s'en protéger, le [Pion] essayait de se mettre hors d'atteinte du chakra-rinnegan. Autrement dit, elle essayait de quitter le corps de Naruto, ce qui signifiait lui perforer le cœur au passage.

Ainsi donc, l'utilisation de sa capacité la plus puissante lui était indisponible. Avant sa réincarnation, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le rinnegan parce que son corps était trop faible, et à présent qu'il disposait des capacités physiques nécessaire pour s'en servir, il ne pouvait toujours pas parce que la pièce démoniaque qui l'avait réincarné semblait allergique, faute d'un meilleur terme, à son chakra lorsqu'il essayait d'utiliser son dojutsu. C'était… Gênant, pour ainsi dire.

Naruto n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilisation. Après tout, dans cette époque, il n'avait rencontré personne qui aurait nécessité l'utilisation même de la moitié de son pouvoir, sans même parler du rinnegan. Cependant, en tant que shinobi, il se devait d'être prêt à tout. Or, voir un tel défaut dans ses capacités était terriblement agaçant. Bien sûr, il pourrait hypothétiquement retirer la pièce démoniaque, mais pas sans se faire un gros trou dans le cœur, ce qui était _légèrement_ douloureux, et il n'était pas du tout masochiste.

Soupirant, Naruto décida d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Son chakra et ses jutsus étaient pleinement opérationnels, et dans l'immédiat, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Il pourrait s'occuper de son rinnegan plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait compris pourquoi le [Pion] en lui y réagissait aussi mal. Malgré le fait que la nuit était tombée, et que les démons étaient censés être plus actifs la nuit, l'Uzumaki se sentait encore fatigué. Rias devait avoir raison, sa réincarnation avait dû l'épuiser plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement imaginé.

Rentrant chez lui, il décida de préparer une tasse de ramens instantannés. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, Naruto alla chercher le courrier, qui avait dû passer pendant la journée, et qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré. Ouvrant sa boite aux lettres, il se figea. Il y avait de la publicité, ainsi qu'une facture, mais l'attention de l'Uzumaki était concentrée sur autre chose. Il y avait là un petit paquet rectangulaire, d'une dont la taille et la forme lui était horriblement familier. Le prenant d'une main, le poids confirma tous ses doutes. Sans même avoir besoin de déballer l'emballage marron, il sut ce qu'il tenait : _Icha Icha Paradise_ !

Tenant le paquet du bout des doigts comme s'il y avait une chance que ce qu'il contenait tente de le mordre, Naruto le posa sur la table et le déballa prudemment. La couverture orange familière sembla bruler les yeux de l'Uzumaki. Comment une telle couleur divine avait-elle pu être utilisée pour quelque chose de si dépravé ? C'était de la corruption à l'état pur. Le garçon se souvenait encore que la première fois qu'il avait lu ce livre, il l'avait fait par curiosité, par ce qu'un livre orange ne pouvait que contenir les paroles des dieux. Il avait 11 ans à l'époque. Deux jours plus tard, Oiroke no jutsu était né.

Cela n'avait été qu'un an plus tard qu'il avait découvert la véritable nature du livre, et n'avait pas su comment réagir. Ce livre _était_ orange, il ne pouvait donc pas être une mauvaise chose. D'un autre côté, l'auteur était Jiraya, ses œuvres littéraires étaient difficiles à considérer comme une bonne chose. Le pire, pour Naruto, était qu'à cause de sa couleur, il s'était senti obligé de lire chaque tome de la série. L'orange était la couleur des dieux, après tout.

Alors qu'il fusillait le premier tome de la série _Icha Icha_, Naruto remarqua qu'il y avait un papier qui en dépassait, à la manière d'un marque page. Curieux, il le retira prudemment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser. Il s'agissait d'une note de la maison d'édition, qui se résumait à une courte phrase.

_Pour fêter la mise en vente de votre livre, nous vous en envoyons un exemplaire._

Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son crâne. Il avait reçu l'acceptation de publication de son livre seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine et pourtant, dans ce court laps de temps, Icha Icha avait été mis en page, la couverture réalisée, déposé légalement et mis en vente. Normalement, cela prenait facilement deux mois à un livre de passer de la première étape à la dernière, quand cela se faisait. Lui, il lui avait fallu une unique et malheureuse semaine… Le monde était décidément rempli de pervers.

Une fois de plus, l'Uzumaki se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de ressusciter ce livre. Certes, on ne pouvait pas réellement le considérer comme un fléau, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, Naruto avait l'étrange pressentiment que la portée de cette action allait de loin dépasser tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer…

* * *

Et... Fini !

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je parie que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, celle-là (sans parler du reste). Naruto a toujours été, est, et restera, totalement imprévisible. Personne, pas même un dieu, ne semble parvenir à cerner sa personnalité ainsi que ses actes impulsifs et totalement aléatoires.

On commence à discerner un début de relation entre la pairie de Rias et Naruto, mais rien de pleinement défini pour le moment. On sent que Naruto commence à s'ouvrir un peu, devenant moins sombre qu'au début de l'histoire. Néanmoins, il n'est pas encore revenu à ce qu'il était avant la quatrième guerre shinobi, i llui faudra un peu plus de temps pour cela...

Bien, à présent, parlons de mon plus récent projet, celui auquel vous n'avez pas encore accès. Ma petite amie m'a donné son avis sur le premier chapitre, et dans l'ensemble, est satisfaite (bien qu'elle aurait préféré que le cross-over débute dès le premier chapitre, et pas vers le troisième, comme je l'ai prévu). Après avoir suivi mes histoires, vous saurez que j'aime les structurer, parfois plus que nécessaire, mais souvent pour de bonnes raisons. Ma nouvelle fiction n'y fait pas exception, d'autant plus que l'un des fandoms n'est pas très connu/développé en France. Je ferais donc de mon mieux pour rendre la plupart (sinon la totalité) des notions compréhensibles pour ceux qui sont novices dans le fandom de Fate/Stay Night et le Nasuverse en général.

Le chapitre en lui-même sera disponnible début juillet, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à le lire et à me donner votre avis.

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, c'est moi (précision inutile mais je tenais quand même à le faire ^_^).

Beaucoup l'attendaient, et le voilà: le chapitre 9 de Keiki no Atarashii.

Comme je l'avait annoncé, les choses s'accélèrent un peu dans ce chapitre. Il y a encore quelques explications "scientifiques" mais moins que dans les deux derniers chapitres.

Je ne vais pas en dire plus et vous laisser profiter...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Etre un démon…**_

\- Tu veux que quoi ? Demanda Naruto, incrédule.

\- Je veux recruter Hyoudou Issei dans ma pairie. Répéta patiemment Rias. Et je veux que tu te charges de l'amener ici.

\- J'avais donc bien entendu… Marmonna l'Uzumaki, avant de poursuivre à haute voix, d'une manière taquine. Cela fait moins de 24 heures que je suis dans ta pairie et tu convoites déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne te suffis pas ?

\- Cela n'a rien à voir. Répondit la Gremory, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération. J'ai d'excellentes raisons de vouloir Issei. A l'origine, je comptais vous recruter en même temps, mais les circonstances m'ont obligé à changer de plan.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec moi ? Voulut savoir Naruto, ne se sentant pas concerné. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'en occuper ?

\- Je te le demande comme une façon de t'intégrer dans ma pairie. Expliqua Rias.

\- Je vois… Déclara l'Uzumaki. Je refuse.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama la Gremory, surprise. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque j'ai accepté de faire partie de ta pairie ? Répondit le blond. Je suis un esprit libre. Je ne reçois d'ordres que de ceux que je juge digne de servir.

\- Et alors ? Insista Rias, peu habituée à se voir refuser quelque chose.

\- Et alors il se trouve que je ne te juge pas encore digne d'être suivie. Expliqua Naruto, avec suffisance. Montre-moi que tu à l'étoffe d'un bon leader, et je suivrais tes ordres. En attendant, je ne ferais que ce qu'il me plait.

\- Mais… Protesta la Gremory avait de s'interrompre en voyant le regard de l'Uzumaki.

\- N'insiste pas Rias. Déclara l'ex-shinobi. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle de club. Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Naruto grommèle et proteste, mais finisse par lui obéir. Ce refus catégorique, en revanche, était quelque chose de totalement imprévu. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Jamais un membre de sa pairie ne l'avait ouvertement défié. Bien sûr, à leurs débuts, Koneko, Yuuto, Akeno et même Gasper avaient été renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Cependant, cela était dû à un passé difficile, pour chacun d'eux.

L'Uzumaki, cependant, avait un comportement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à analyser. Il était une personne réservée et mystérieuse, agissant de façon imprévisible, du moins pour elle. C'était presque comme s'il prenait plaisir à rester toujours à la limite de ses capacités de discernement. Comme s'il était juste au-delà de ce qu'elle était capable de comprendre. Dès qu'elle avait l'impression de faire des progrès, quelque chose se produisait et lui donnait tort. C'était vraiment frustrant.

Soupirant de nouveau, Rias s'affaissa, son visage placé dans ses bras qui étaient croisés sur la table, tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver son calme. Traiter avec Naruto était si compliqué. Elle commençait à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée de l'ajouter à sa pairie. Il était fort, assez pour combattre et survivre à deux anges déchus alors qu'il était humain. Il avait également un puissant facteur de guérison. Enfin, elle suspectait qu'il possédait un puissant [Sacred Gear], bien que méconnu, puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer duquel il s'agissait.

La Gremory resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Il y avait trois raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de vivre et d'étudier dans le monde humain. La première, et la plus superficielle, était qu'elle aimait la culture japonaise, au point qu'elle se considérait elle-même comme une japanophile, et que résider dans ce pays lui permettait de consommer sa passion sans retenue.

La seconde raison était qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ombre de son frère, qui était l'un des 4 grands Satans, dirigeants de la Pègre, et qui bien que protecteur était parfois un peu étouffant. Elle voulait devenir sa propre personne, construire sa propre réputation. En cela, Sona et elle étaient similaire, car elle aussi était dans le monde humain pour cette raison.

La troisième raison, cependant, était plus profonde, presque désespérée. Rias était… Engagé à quelqu'un. Elle ne l'aimait pas, le détestait même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rompre le contrat de mariage. Pas encore. Elle cherchait un moyen, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. De plus, ses parents et ceux de Raiser, son « fiancé », se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. La Gremory craignait qu'ils ne finissent par forcer leur décision sur elle en dépit de leur promesse qu'elle pourrait vivre et finir ses études dans le monde humain jusqu'à ses 18 ans.

C'était pour cela qu'elle cherchait si désespérément des membres pour sa pairie, des personnes qui possédaient un grand potentiel et qui pourraient l'aider si les choses devaient dégénérer. Et l'attitude rebelle de Naruto ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses craintes à ce sujet. Au contraire, cela les faisait empirer. Il était comme un étalon sauvage, un pur-sang indompté qui refusait d'obéir à quiconque. Oh, il l'aiderait si l'envie lui en prenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son bon vouloir, pas alors qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien _maintenant_. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour être ce qu'il attendait d'elle, un bon leader. Mais elle l'était déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait juste jamais vu en action, étant encore récent dans sa pairie. Elle espérait juste qu'il accepte de le voir, en temps voulu.

D'une certaine façon, cela tombait bien. Elle avait justement reçu une demande de chasse de la part de l'archiduc. Apparemment, un démon parasite s'était introduit sur son territoire Elle comptait aller le traquer le soir-même, et monterait ainsi à l'Uzumaki qu'elle était un bon leader, un bon [Roi]. Contente de son plan, elle se redressa, et avisa alors un paquet sur la table, qu'elle était sûr n'avait pas été là auparavant. Curieuse, elle le prit et l'inspecta. Il était de forme rectangulaire, d'un format adapté pour être un livre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le confirmer puisqu'il était emballé dans du papier craft. Il y avait cependant une note, écrite à la main, posée dessus.

_Donne ceci à Hyoudou Issei pour le convaincre de rejoindre ta pairie. Il ne pourra pas dire non._

Il n'y avait pas de signature, mais Rias n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir de qui cela venait. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était celle de Naruto. Ainsi, même s'il avait refusé la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié, il avait malgré tout accepté d'aider… A sa façon. La jeune femme sourit doucement. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'il avait reconnu une partie de son autorité, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour s'impliquer.

Pendant un instant la Gremory envisagea d'ouvrir le paquet et de voir ce qu'il comptenait, mais se ravisa. Elle sentait qu'il serait préférable de le donner à Issei comme tel. Et puis, cela augmenterait la confiance que Naruto avait en elle. Souriant légèrement, Rias décida qu'elle enverrait Yuuto chercher le Hyoudou. La première heure de la matinée n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réincarner le garçon perverti de façon à ce qu'il soit prêt pour la chasse de ce soir.

Elle n'aimait pas le faire, mais elle allait devoir manquer quelques cours. Elle laisserait l'Uzumaki en dehors de la cela pour cette fois parce qu'il avait déjà loupé tous ceux de l'après-midi la veille, à cause de sa propre réincarnation. Cependant, ce serait la seule fois qu'elle ferait une exception, bien décidée à l'impliquer davantage dans les activités du club. Satisfaite de sa décision, Rias appela Yuuto…

* * *

Naruto s'étira, avant de repenser à sa confrontation avec Rias. Il s'était montré inhabituellement sévère, mais il avait une bonne raison pour cela. Il voulait qu'elle s'impose. La Gremory avait le potentiel pour être un bon leader, il était parfaitement capable de le voir. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été en situation de stress et ne savait pas comment gérer une situation qui n'était pas en sa faveur. L'Uzumaki jouait donc le rôle du garçon rebelle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'était assez proche de comment il se comportait lorsqu'il était enfant, donc il n'avait pas eu de difficulté à se glisser dans la peau de son personnage. De plus, il était bon acteur.

Naruto n'était cependant pas sans cœur, bien au contraire. Si Rias voulait réincarner Issei, et que celui-ci était d'accord, alors il n'allait certainement pas refuser que cela se produise. Il avait même confié à Rias un cadeau pour le Hyoudou, que le garçon devrait vraiment apprécier, plus que l'Uzumaki en tout cas. Il s'agissait de l'exemplaire _Icha Icha : Paradise_, qu'il avait reçu la veille.

Cela dit, il se demandait si cela avait été une bonne idée à la base de répandre une fois de plus ce « livre » dans un monde qui avait enfin fini par oublier son existence. Haussant les épaules, il décida que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si le roman avait un objectif autre que de satisfaire les besoins pervertis de nombreux hommes et mêmes de quelques femmes, après tout…

Cela faisait quarante minutes que les cours avaient commencé et ni Rias ni Akeno n'étaient en cours. A l'heure actuelle, et après avoir remarqué le manque de patience de la Gremory à certaines occasions, Issei avait sans doute déjà été invité à rejoindre le club de Recherche Occulte, et peut-être même déjà recruté. Après tout, le cadeau qu'il avait confié à la jeune femme était pratiquement l'équivalent de la Bible pour les pervers.

Tout à ses réflexions, Naruto ne remarqua pas la porte de sa classe s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que la personne qui venait d'entrer ne parle au professeur. Clignant des yeux de surprise, il vit que c'était Koneko qui, fidèle à elle-même, conservait un visage imperturbable au monde autour d'elle.

\- … Désolé pour le dérangement sensei. S'excusa la Toujou de sa voix atone. Je suis venu chercher Uzumaki Naruto-sempai…

\- EH ? Fut le cri unanime de pratiquement tous les élèves de la classe.

Personne n'avait été au courant de la récente intégration de l'ex-jinchuriki au club de Recherche Occulte, si bien que cette admission implicite, à la fois soudaine et nonchalante, de Koneko était venue comme un choc. Après tout, Uzumaki Naruto était connu sous le nom de l'élève fantôme. Même lorsqu'il était là, il était comme invisible.

Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'effectivement remarquer sa présence, même alors qu'il portait un uniforme orange vif. De ce fait, qu'il ait pu attirer l'attention de Rias Gremory, l'une des deux grandes Onees-sama du lycée. D'un autre côté, l'étrangeté et l'excentricité du garçon semblait être exactement le genre de chose sur laquelle un membre du club de Recherche Occulte, et à plus forte raison son buchou, pourrait s'intéresser. A cause de cela, il semblait presque normal que Naruto ait effectivement attiré l'attention dudit club.

\- Ah…. Euh… Très bien… S'exclama le professeur après quelques instants d'incertitude. Uzumaki-san, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci sensei. Répondit le garçon en se levant, provoquant des sursauts de surprise de ceux qui étaient assis à côté de lui, n'ayant pas remarqué, ou ayant oublié, qu'il était effectivement là.

Naruto sourit légèrement à leur réaction et suivit Koneko en dehors de la salle de classe. Là, il fronça légèrement des sourcils. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que Rias revienne sur sa décision de ne pas louper les cours, au point d'aller le chercher pendant l'un d'eux. Cela devait être d'autant plus important que c'était hier qu'elle lui avait dit cela. Cependant, la Toujou refusait de répondre à ses questions, semblant légèrement contrarié. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Il ne savait pas, mais il allait devoir remédier à la situation plus tard. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui.

\- Ah, Naruto ! S'exclama Rias avec un sourire soulagé. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

\- Toujours heureux de sécher les cours… Répliqua l'Uzumaki en haussant les épaules, remarquant que tous les autres membres du club étaient déjà présents. Alors, qu'est-il arrivé pour que tu viennes me chercher pendant les cours alors que tu m'as demandé hier de justement ne pas les louper ?

\- A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles. Expliqua la Gremory avec une légère tension dans le regard. J'espérais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider avec un problème qui vient de survenir. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Issei.

\- Non, effectivement. Admit le blond avec un léger amusement. Nous sommes déjà des connaissances.

\- Attendez une seconde ! S'écria le Hyoudou en regardant alternativement Naruto et Rias. Uzumaki-sempai, tu es un démon toi aussi ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça… Marmonna le concerné avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- At-attendez une seconde ! Répéta Issei, légèrement énervé. Ça veut dire que tu savais pour Yuuma, Uzumaki-sempai ? Ça veut dire que tu m'as menti !

\- Honnêtement Issei… Répliqua Naruto avec amusement. Comment aurais-je pu te donner sa description exacte, si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré cette fille ? Et pourtant, tu as cru quand je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… Cela dit, je n'ai pas menti. La personne du nom de Yuuma n'existe pas, mais je la connais sous son vrai nom : Raynare.

\- Oh… Fit le Hyoudou, incapable de répliquer.

La confrontation entre Issei et Naruto avait eu lieu le lendemain du sauvetage du garçon perverti par l'Uzumaki. Le membre du Trio de pervers avait cherché le blond dans tout le lycée, jusqu'à hurler son nom partout dans l'école. Cela avait d'ailleurs été à l'origine d'une rumeur selon laquelle le Hyoudou avait une préférence pour les garçons. L'ex-jinchuriki soupçonnait cependant Matsuda et Motohama, les « amis » d'Issei, d'avoir été à l'origine de la rumeur en question.

Dans tous les cas, Naruto en avait eu assez d'entendre le garçon perverti hurler son nom à travers toute l'école, cela lui provoquait encore des frissons désagréables dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Il avait confronté le Hyoudou pour savoir ce qu'il en était, et avait découvert qu'il voulait confirmation que la nuit précédente n'avait pas été un rêve. L'Uzumaki avait cependant brisé ses espoirs. Officiellement, il n'avait jamais été dans le parc, n'avait jamais rencontré Amano Yuuma, et n'avait jamais sauvé la vie d'Issei. La disparition étrange des toutes données concernant la jeune fille avait été inattendue, mais un élément appuyant sa déclaration.

\- Donc… Fit Naruto d'une voix trainante en se tournant une fois de plus vers Rias. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Ah… Oui… Le problème… Murmura la Gremory semblant sortir de transe, avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour se reconcentrer sur la situation présente. Je suis parvenu à convaincre Issei-kun de rejoindre ma pairie.

\- Et tu as finalement changé d'avis et tu veux t'en débarrasser ? Demanda l'Uzumaki d'un ton taquin. Pas de problème, je m'en charge. Il me faut juste une pelle, une pioche, un peu de bois et une scie. Oh, et un canard en caoutchouc ! Très important le canard en caoutchouc…

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'écria Rias, incrédule, alors que le Hyoudou avait pali. Je ne veux pas me débarrasser d'Issei-kun, au contraire. Et puis à quoi peut bien te servir un canard en caoutchouc pour te débarrasser de quelqu'un ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais utilisé de canard en caoutchouc lorsque tu te débarrasses de quelqu'un ? Répliqua Naruto en levant un sourcil faussement surpris.

\- Je ne me suis jamais débarrassé de personne ! Contesta la Gremory commençant à s'emporter.

\- Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre à quel point important est le canard en caoutchouc. Conclut l'Uzumaki d'un ton suffisant.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air d'interrompre quelque chose, moustache-kun, mais je suis assez curieux de l'utilité du canard en caoutchouc. Intervint doucement Akeno, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Naruto, en se tournant vivement vers la Himejima, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Dans ce cas laisse-moi te l'expliquer…

Et sur ces mots, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et commença à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le ton fut si bas que les autres membres du club de Recherche Occulte ne purent entendre ce qu'il disait. Même Koneko, avec ses sens de nekomata supérieurs à ceux des démons, n'y parvint pas. Après quelques secondes, les joues d'Akeno commencèrent à s'orner d'une légère rougeur et elle commença inconsciemment à frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Son souffle se fit également moins régulier, bien que juste assez pour être perceptible.

\- Oui… Admit la Himejima avec un doux rire. Le canard en caoutchouc est définitivement le plus important…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Décida Rias d'un ton définitif, rapidement approuvée par Koneko, Yuuto et Issei. Jamais !

\- Donc, si tu ne veux pas que je te débarrasse de notre jeune ami perverti, en quoi puis-je bien t'être utile ? Demanda Naruto, légèrement curieux.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai tenté de le réincarner, mais n'y suis pas parvenu. Expliqua Rias, en inspirant profondément pour rester calme. Je me demandais si…

\- J'ai compris ! Assura l'Uzumaki en l'interrompant. Tu as essayé de le réincarner, mais tu as découvert qu'il était aussi résistant qu'un cafard et que même les pièces démoniaques ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui tant qu'il était vivant. Pas de problème, je m'en charge ! Pour quelque chose comme ça, il va me falloir une batte de baseball, dix-huit clous, un marteau et au moins trois canards en caoutchouc…

\- Arrête avec tes canards en caoutchouc ! S'écria la Gremory en perdant momentanément le contrôle d'elle-même, avant d'inspirer à fond et de se calmer. Et tu as tout faux. Les pièces démoniaques peuvent réincarner tout être, vivant ou surnaturel, tant que ce n'est pas un dieu ou quelque chose d'une puissance équivalente.

Naruto cligna légèrement des yeux à cette information dont il n'avait pas été au courant jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne parvenait pas utiliser le rinnegan dans son état réincarné alors que son corps était assez résistant pour en supporter la puissance. Après tout, ce dojutsu _était_ une puissance divine, malgré toute la répugnance que l'Uzumaki avait à l'admettre. Cela expliquait pourquoi son [Pion] subissait un rejet à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'en servir.

\- Cependant, mon problème actuel n'est pas dû à la qualité, mais à la quantité. Continua Rias, sans se rendre compte du calme soudain de Naruto. Mes pièces démoniaques peuvent réincarner Issei-kun, mais je ne dispose pas d'un nombre suffisant pour le faire.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- J'ai besoin de huit [Pions] ou d'une valeur équivalente pour réincarner Issei-kun, mais il ne me reste que 7 [Pions] et mes autres pièces, bien que de valeur supérieure, je n'en dispose que d'une de chaque. Expliqua la Gremory, un espoir presque désespéré dans la voix.

\- Je comprends ton problème, vraiment, mais qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Interrogea Naruto, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Ce que tu as fait avec ton pouvoir pour te réincarner, peux-tu également le faire avec Issei-kun ? Demanda Rias, essayant de ne pas laisser entendre le ton plaidant de sa voix.

L'Uzumaki resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. Il avait craint que ce soit justement quelque chose comme ça qu'attendrait la Gremory de lui. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit hier, ou qu'elle l'avait omis dans son besoin de trouver une solution à son problème. Cela dit, il était plutôt inhabituel de Rias d'agir ainsi, même pour Naruto qui ne l'avait connu personnellement que quelques jours. D'ordinaire, elle maintenait toujours une façade forte et inébranlable. Pourtant, en ce moment, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre contact. Quelque chose de grave devait se passer pour qu'elle se comporte de cette façon, et il était bien décidé à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Non. Déclara l'Uzumaki, d'un ton plat, sans émotion.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Rias, essayant de maintenir une façade calme, mais n'y parvenant que partiellement.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Expliqua Naruto en soupirant légèrement. C'est que je ne peux pas. Je t'ai dit hier que la méthode que j'ai utilisé nécessitait une parfaite connaissance de mon propre corps. Donc, à moins que le corps d'Issei soit exactement identique au mien, je ne pourrais l'utiliser sur lui.

\- Je… Je vois… Murmura la Gremory, semblant abattue.

\- Désolé… S'excusa sincèrement l'Uzumaki.

Il aurait voulu l'aider, vraiment. Il y avait peu de gens en cette époque dont il se souciait, et presque tous étaient dans la pairie de Rias. Dès lors qu'il avait un lien avec quelqu'un, Naruto estimait de son devoir de l'aider lorsqu'il le pouvait. Ne pas en être capable était un coup dur pour lui aussi. Sa méthode avait été parfaite pour lui, mais elle ne serait pas adaptée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une parfaite connaissance et maîtrise de son propre corps. Et à cette époque, seul un maître en arts martiaux pouvait prétendre en être capable. Si seulement il existait un autre moyen…

…

… ?

Serait-il possible que…

…

En faisant de cette façon, peut-être que…

…

Oui, cela pourrait peut-être marcher…

\- Il existe peut-être une solution… Commença prudemment l'Uzumaki.

\- Vraiment, laquelle ? Demanda hâtivement Rias, un regain d'espoir dans le regard.

\- Les pièces démoniaques d'un même type sont-elles toujours exactement les mêmes ? Demanda Naruto, un masque de concentration plaqué sur le visage.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea la Gremory, confuse.

\- Tes huit [Pions]… Précisa le garçon, le front plissé. Sont-ils tous exactement les mêmes ? Même structure, même capacité, même potentiel ? Sont-ils identiques ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça Rias, toute son attention sur le membre le plus récent de sa pairie, si l'on exceptait Issei qui n'avait pas encore été réincarné.

\- Dans ce cas je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose…

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama la Gremory, se retenant de justesse pour ne pas sauter de joie.

\- Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que j'avance, mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Tempéra Naruto, avec un léger sourire. Commence le rituel de réincarnation, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sans attendre, Rias ordonna à Issei de s'allonger sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question. Le Hyoudou n'avait rien compris de la conversation qui s'était déroulée juste avant. Silencieusement, la Gremory prit les sept [Pions] qui lui restaient et les plaça au niveau du cœur du garçon. Elle ne dit rien lorsque Naruto prit l'un d'eux dans ses mains, le dissimulant aux regards, mais sans le retirer de la poitrine du futur réincarné.

\- Je suis prêt. Annonça l'Uzumaki, en fermant les yeux. Tu peux commencer…

\- Très bien ! Déclara Rias, une vague d'anxiété l'envahissant soudainement à la possibilité que cela échoue une fois de plus, mais fit de son mieux pour la rejeter. Je t'ordonne Hyoudou Issei, par mon nom Rias Gremory. Deviens mon serviteur et que ton âme parcoure de nouveau cette terre en tant que démon. Tu mèneras une nouvelle vie en tant que mon [Pion] !

Aussitôt, les pièces démoniaques commencèrent à briller sur la poitrine du garçon. Rias observait la scène se dérouler, refusant de manquer le spectacle. Que cela réussisse ou échoue, elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Naruto, de son côté, avait un léger filet de sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe, preuve de sa concentration et de ses efforts. Finalement, les [Pions] commencèrent à pénétrer dans le corps du Hyoudou, au niveau du cœur, et la lumière s'estompa.

\- Est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda Rias, hésitante.

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il retira ses mains de la poitrine d'Issei, révélant que le [Pion] qu'il avait tenu jusque-là n'y était plus. Dans un premier temps, la Gremory ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait. Il fallut attendre le sourire fatigué mais satisfait de l'Uzumaki pour qu'elle admette la réalité. Ne prenant pas la peine cette fois-ci de retenir sa joie, elle sauta littéralement dans les bras de l'ex-jinchuriki qui, surpris, en tomba à la renverse.

\- Ça a marché… Murmura Rias, n'osant pas le dire trop fort de peur que la réalité ne se brise pour révéler que tout n'avait été qu'une illusion. Ça a vraiment marché.

\- Oui. Confirma Naruto, plus sobrement. Ça a marché.

\- Comment ? Interrogea la Gremory.

Elle appréciait vraiment que la méthode de l'Uzumaki ait fonctionné. Pourtant, elle voulait savoir comment il avait fait. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle n'était pas croyante, en fait elle l'était techniquement puisque sa race était partie intégrante d'une religion bien que du côté des « méchants », mais elle acceptait le concept de miracle. Et ce que Naruto avait fait, si ce n'en était pas un, devait en être sacrément proche. A quatre reprises, elle l'avait vu accomplir l'impossible.

Alors qu'humain, il avait été capable de tenir tête à deux anges déchus, premier miracle. Mortellement blessé, il avait mystérieusement et totalement guéri en une seule nuit, deuxième miracle. Il avait découvert une méthode jusqu'ici inconnue pour réincarner quelqu'un avec un moins grand nombre de pièce démoniaque, troisième miracle. Et maintenant ça, un quatrième miracle.

\- Je me suis servi de ma propre méthode comme d'une base pour une version améliorée de celle-ci. Expliqua vaguement Naruto.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Insista Rias.

\- La méthode que j'ai utilisée pour ma réincarnation nécessitait un contrôle et une maîtrise parfaite de mon propre corps pour m'adapter à la pièce démoniaque. Informa l'Uzumaki. J'ai passé la nuit dernière à comprendre et à tester mes nouvelles limites. A cause de cela, j'ai pu me familiariser avec le [Pion] à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Avec le [Pion] à l'intérieur de… Répéta la Gremory avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de compréhension. Tu veux dire que…

\- Ma parfaite maîtrise de mon corps s'est étendue au [Pion], oui. Admit Naruto en souriant. Et puisque tu m'as affirmé que chaque [Pion] était identique, cette compréhension m'a permis d'utiliser ma méthode dessus. Cependant, au lieu de condenser le pouvoir de la personne, j'ai forcé les capacités de démonisation de la pièce démoniaque à se dilater. Autrement dit, pour un volume de puissance donné, la pièce démoniaque est désormais capable d'en convertir une plus grande quantité.

\- Impossible… Murmura Rias, choqué.

\- Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit pendant le processus. Déclara l'Uzumaki, pensif. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois avoir senti la pièce se déformer sous mes doigts. Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave, juste une manifestation de ses nouvelles capacités, mais je tenais à le mentionner, juste au cas où…

La Gremory ne bougeait pas, complètement figé. Elle repensait à ce que Naruto venait de lui dire. D'après ce qu'il venait d'expliquer, ce qu'il venait de faire était de muter la pièce démoniaque. Ce… C'était… Elle n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus un miracle, c'était de la triche pure et simple. L'Uzumaki avait découvert par hasard quelque chose que des centaines, non, des milliers de démons tueraient pour obtenir : un moyen pour rendre leur pairie plus puissante artificiellement.

Si la Pègre venait à apprendre cette capacité de Naruto, il ne serait jamais en sécurité. Certes, d'après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait utiliser cette méthode que sur des [Pions], mais puisqu'il y en avait 8 dans chaque pairie, ce qui correspondait à plus de la moitié des pièces démoniaque d'un démon, cette restriction restait bien au-delà du raisonnable. Rias décida que personne ne devrait être mis au courant, pas même son frère, et certainement pas Ajuka Belzébuth, le créateur des pièces démoniaques.

Prenant soudainement conscience de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Rias se releva précipitamment. Une légère rougeur, presque imperceptible, était présente sur ses joues. Essayant d'agir de manière décontractée, elle se tourna vers Issei, qui était profondément endormi. La réincarnation était un processus épuisant pour le corps et l'esprit, ce qui provoquait souvent l'évanouissement pratiquement instantané de la cible. Naruto était naturellement une exception, ayant réussi à rester conscient presque dix minutes après sa transformation, par pure obstination, alors qu'il était déjà épuisé de sa nuit de la veille. Avec un soupir la Gremory décida qu'ils en avaient terminés pour la matinée.

\- Il est temps de retourner en cours… Annonça-t-elle.

* * *

\- Rias, que fait-on là ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix lasse.

\- Nous sommes en mission ! Expliqua joyeusement Rias. Nous avons reçu la tâche d'éliminer un démon parasite de l'archiduc lui-même.

\- Un parasite ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

\- Oui. Approuva la Gremory.

\- Dans une maison ? Vérifia l'ex-jinchuriki.

\- Yep. Confirma Rias.

\- Une vieille maison abandonnée ? Insista Naruto.

\- Tout juste. Confirma son [Roi] en hochant la tête.

\- Je m'en vais. Déclara l'Uzumaki en se retournant.

\- Eh ? S'exclama la Gremory, surprise. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Expliqua sommairement le shinobi.

\- … S'il te plait sempai, reste. Intervint Koneko, aussi expressive que d'ordinaire.

_« Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux… Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux… Urk !_ » Grimaça Naruto en la regardant dans les yeux et succombant.

\- Très bien, je participe, mais juste pour cette fois. Prévint-il avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de bouder.

\- Bon, puisque ce point a été éclaircit, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Déclara Rias. Puisque Naruto-kun et Issei-kun sont des membres récents de ma pairie et qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore ce qu'est une chasse aux parasites, je vais réexpliquer. Un démon parasite est un démon qui…

Pendant que son [Roi] commença son explication sur la créature qu'ils étaient sur le point de chasser, l'Uzumaki regarda les alentours. Ils étaient dans un quartier plutôt ordinaire. La seule anomalie, pour ainsi dire, était une maison abandonnée aux fenêtres brisées. Celle-là même qui était censé contenir le démon parasite qu'ils allaient éliminer. Personnellement, Naruto attendait de se faire une opinion de la chose avant d'agir. Les histoires étaient une chose, les faits réels en étaient une autre. Si le parasite était réellement une menace, il accepterait l'élimination, s'en chargerait lui-même s'il le fallait. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait bien prendre sa défense. Tout serait une question de circonstances…

Alors que Rias commençait ses explications sur les particularités des pièces démoniaques, ils entrèrent dans la maison abandonnée. De l'intérieur émanait une forte odeur de sang. Le nez de Naruto, amélioré grâce à son chakra, lui permit de déterminer que le sang ne provenait pas d'une unique source, et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne venait de la créature qui y était présente. A cause de cela, l'Uzumaki était de moins en moins enclin à croire à l'innocence du parasite, et de plus en plus à son élimination. Cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait constaté de ses yeux, il laissera encore un léger bénéfice du doute.

Distraitement, Naruto remarqua qu'une fois de plus, Koneko le regardait avec des yeux pensifs. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Déjà, quand il avait modifié la pièce démoniaque pour Issei, elle avait ce regard. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait son chakra, elle agissait de cette manière. A cause du sceau du shinigami, la Toujou ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Uzumaki utilisait du chakra, mais elle était encore capable de détecter quelque chose qui lui était familier, sans parvenir à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, et cela l'intriguait. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, il y avait d'autres priorités, si bien qu'elle reporta son attention à la maison.

\- Je sens quelque chose de dégoutant… Murmura une voix provenant du fond du bâtiment, interrompant Rias pendant ses explications sur les pouvoirs des pièces démoniaques. Je peux aussi sentir quelque chose de délicieux… Est-ce doux ? Ou est-ce amer ?

\- Démon parasite Viser ! Déclara fortement la Gremory. Nous sommes venus t'éliminer.

« Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketak… » Fut le rire de la chose, un mélange de folie et de démence, qui résonna en écho dans toute la maison.

Petit à petit, une silhouette apparut dans l'ombre. C'était celle d'une femme. Seulement la partie supérieure de celle-ci était visible, nue et flottant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Cependant, Naruto ne s'y trompa pas, le brui lourd de pas était plus que suffisant pour déterminer que seule une partie de cette… Chose, était visible. Le reste était encore dissimulé dans les ténèbres de la maison, invisible même aux yeux d'un démon. L'Uzumaki espérait simplement que…

\- Oppais ! S'exclama Issei, qui semblait n'avoir rien enregistré d'autre que la poitrine dénudée de la femme.

Naruto soupira. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait craint. Le Hyousou n'était pas un mauvais garçon, sincèrement, mais son fétichisme pour les seins le faisait se focaliser dessus et oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans de nombreuses situations, comme celle-ci, cela pourrait se révéler fatal, d'autant plus que l'Uzumaki était désormais certain que le parasite était effectivement aussi mauvais qu'on le lui avait dit.

Un bruit de pas lourds se fit entendre, révélant progressivement la partie inférieure du corps de la femme, qui était celle d'une bête gigantesque. La forme était grotesque, mais pouvait s'avérer dangereuse si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Viser tenait également une lance de chaque main, se donnant une apparence plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Un simple regard permis à Naruto de déterminer qu'elle était incapable de se servir de plus de 15% de son véritable potentiel. Tel était le fardeau de ceux qui ont été consommés par leur propre pouvoir démoniaque et transformés en monstre sans esprit. Ils conservaient tout juste leur capacité de pensée, et même alors ne pouvait pas l'utiliser efficacement.

\- Quitter ton maître et sombrer dans la démence… Soupira Rias en secouant la tête. Tu es tombé bien bas Viser. Au nom du duc Gremory, je serais heureuse de t'éliminer.

\- Quelle petite fille prétentieuse… Se moqua le parasite. Je vais briser ton corps et le colorer en rouge, tout comme tes cheveux !

\- C'est donc bien le chien le plus petit qui aboie le plus fort… Répliqua le [Roi] avec un sourire mauvais. Yuuto !

\- Oui ! Répondit le concerné en sprintant vers Viser.

Pour quelqu'un comme Issei, le mouvement semblait être rapide, mais pour Naruto c'était plutôt lent. Heureusement, il semblait ne pas y aller à fond, juste assez pour submerger le parasite. Même alors il était loin de la vitesse de quelqu'un comme Lee sans poids, lors des examens chuunin, lorsque l'Uzumaki avait douze ans.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rias continuait à introduire le Hyoudou aux pouvoirs de chaque pièce démoniaque, et en se servant des membres de sa pairie pour illustrer ses propos. Dans un mouvement fluide, Yuuto trancha le corps du parasite à plusieurs reprises, le faisant hurler. Le geste avait été parfaitement exécuté, mais Naruto remarqua qu'il manquait de puissance. Le Kiba manquait de puissance physique pour renforcer ses coups, un point qu'il devrait améliorer par la suite.

Après le [Cavalier], ce fut au tour de Koneko d'entrer en action. Elle montra sa force et sa durabilité en tant que [Tour] en interceptant la patte gigantesque de Viser qui avait essayé de l'écraser et même à la repousser. Mieux, elle souleva complètement le parasite, pourtant d'un poids plus de dix fois supérieur à la Toujou, et à le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si on la comparait à Lee sans ses poids, sa force était à peu près la même, mais elle manquait cruellement de vitesse, ce qui rendrait son style de combat à mains nues encore plus redoutables.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Akeno, la [Reine] de Rias. Son style était essentiellement basé sur l'utilisation de l'élément raiton, la manipulation de la foudre. D'une certaine façon, cela n'étonna pas Naruto. Au contraire, il trouva que cela correspondait parfaitement à sa nature sadique. Elle semblait d'ailleurs prendre un plaisir excessif à faire souffrir sa cible, comme le prouvait son rire et son excitation presque sexuelle de l'acte. Elle fit pleuvoir la foudre sur Viser pendant plusieurs secondes, se retenant juste assez pour maintenir le parasite en vie. L'Uzumaki estimait qu'à son plein potentiel, cette technique devait avoir une puissance plus ou moins similaire au chidori de Sasuke, mais pas au raikiri de Kakashi, qui était une version plus puissante du même jutsu, car rinfusé de plus de chakra.

Se retournant pour laisser la place à Rias, Akeno laissa la cible sans surveillance pendant à peine quelques secondes. Pourtant, le parasite, respirant lourdement et brulé à de nombreux endroits, en profita pour tenter une contre-attaque sur la personne la plus proche de lui. Manque de chance, il fallut que cet individu soit Naruto. Viser balança sa lance en direction de l'Uzumaki dans un geste désespéré, mais s'immobilisa brusquement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son opposant.

Ce qu'elle vit étaient deux yeux d'un bleu glacé, tels les mers de la banquise, et ornés pour pupille d'une fente très fine, prédatrice. Elle sut, à cet instant, qu'elle n'avait pas une chance. Que si elle tentait le moindre geste contre cet être, elle serait déchiré en morceau avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ce regard, juste l'inéluctable. Même consommé par son propre pouvoir démoniaque, ou peut-être justement à cause de cela, elle était guidée par ses instincts. Et chacun d'entre eux hurlaient à Viser de ne surtout rien tenter contre le garçon aux cheveux blonds. De tous ceux présents, il était le pire… Le plus dangereux. Comprenant cela, le parasite abaissa son bras, vaincu sans avoir combattu.

Toute la situation se déroula en moins d'une seconde et personne, en dehors de Koneko, ne remarqua rien. Mais même elle ne vit pas les yeux de Naruto à ce moment-là, sinon ses propres instincts nekomata l'auraient poussée à se recroqueviller dans le coin le plus sombre du bâtiment en priant d'être oubliée. Pendant ce temps Rias approcha de Viser, un air de conquérant dans sa démarche.

\- Un dernier mot ? Demanda la Gremory, impérieuse.

\- … Tue-moi. Déclara-t-elle, haletante de ses blessures, après avoir jeté un rapide regard à Naruto, qui la fixait, impassible.

\- Dans ce cas, disparais ! Ordonna Rias, la cruauté perceptible dans la voix.

Et sur ces paroles, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges concentra son énergie démoniaque dans sa main droite. Aussitôt, une masse noire gigantesque d'énergie pure se forma à l'extrémité de sa paume. De forme sphérique, elle grossit rapidement jusqu'à être aussi grande que Rias elle-même. Sans un mot de plus, la Gremory jeta son attaque sur Viser, dont le corps fut complètement dévoré, ne laissant rien derrière.

Issei ne fut pas le seul à être choqué cette fois-ci. Naruto l'était aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cette attaque… C'était un bijudama… Puisque les démons étaient les descendants des humains qui avaient été infectés par les résidus de chakra des bijus lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi, la théorie voulait qu'il puisse effectivement en utiliser une forme affaiblie. Cependant, l'ex-jinchuriki n'aurait pas cru pouvoir effectivement voir cette technique si rapidement. C'était censé être un pouvoir surpuissant, après tout. Cela dit, ce que la Gremory avait une capacité destructrice à peu près égale à celle d'un rasengan ordinaire.

\- Rias… Commença Naruto, à court de mots. Cette attaque…

\- Elle t'a plu ? Demanda la concernée avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'agit du Pouvoir de Destruction. Il s'agit d'une capacité héréditaire provenant du clan Bael, dont ma mère faisait partie.

\- Je vois… Murmura l'Uzumaki, satisfait.

Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'attendre à ce que tous les démons puissent utiliser un bijudama, ou équivalant. Les seuls dont il aurait à se soucier seraient le clan Bael et éventuellement la famille de Rias. Normalement, cependant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème de ce genre, puisqu'ils étaient théoriquement du même côté. Cela dit, il ne faisait pas de mal d'être préparé, juste au cas où…

\- C'est fini. Déclara la Gremory, avec un soupir satisfait. Bon travail tout le monde.

\- Super, on peut y aller ? Demanda Naruto. J'ai un lit douillet qui m'attend !

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller. Confirma Rias, légèrement déçue que Naruto ne veuille pas rester plus longtemps.

Avec une vague à chacun, et un au-revoir très affectueux à Koneko, l'Uzumaki s'en alla. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé, il ne se dirigea pas vers sa maison. A la place, il se dirigea vers un lieu moins fréquenté, avec la ferme intention de s'entrainer. Depuis qu'il avait été réincarné, Naruto avait retrouvé une partie de ses anciens pouvoirs, mais il était loin de son plein potentiel, que ce soit du côté physique, du côté jutsu ou même du côté chakra. Il disposait d'une marge de progression énorme.

Curieusement, ses pas le menèrent au parc où il avait sauvé Issei. L'Uzumaki haussa les épaules, ce lieu était aussi bon qu'un autre pour s'entrainer. Il était peu fréquenté à cette heure avancée de la nuit, presque du matin, et assez isolé pour que ce qui s'y passe reste dans les limites de la discrétion. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les amoureux aimaient venir ici et se dissimuler dans les buissons pour des actes non-platoniques, après tout.

Naruto fit un mudra, celui lui permettant d'utiliser le kage bunshin. Cependant, au moment d'utiliser le jutsu, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le parc. Surpris, il chercha la personne qui avait échappé à sa perception jusqu'à présent. Il découvrit rapidement de qui il s'agissait : une jeune fille, d'environ quinze ou seize ans. Elle était blonde, avec de longs cheveux atteignant le bas de son dos. Elle portait une tenue de nonne, qui lui allait plutôt bien. Mais surtout, elle était endormie sur un banc, un air serein sur le visage.

Parce qu'elle dormait, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été en mesure de la repérer plutôt, ayant été alerté par son souffle régulier plutôt que par sa présence, qui était diffuse à cause de son inconscience. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là, Naruto remarqua qu'elle avait une aura étonnante, gaie et lumineuse. Cependant, ce qui avait attiré l'attention du garçon était que son aura, bien que de base unique, en dissimulait une autre. Comme Issei. Elle aussi était une jinchuriki, ou l'équivalant à cette époque, une porteuse de [Sacred Gear].

Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de la deuxième aura de la jeune fille, celle provenant de son [Sacred Gear]. Pour une raison qui le confondait légèrement, elle semblait familière à l'Uzumaki. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à comprendre d'où cette impression lui venait. Il avait éprouvé quelque chose de similaire la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Koneko. Similaire seulement, pas identique. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre.

Approchant doucement de la jeune fille, Naruto fut surpris par l'innocence sur son visage, qui lui donnait une apparence étrangement mignonne. L'Uzumaki la regarda quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire à son sujet. Ce n'était pas normal pour une jeune fille de son âge de dormir sur un banc public à minuit passé, et relativement dangereux pour elle, surtout compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé dans ce parc moins de deux jours auparavant. Soudain, un coup de vent la fit frissonner dans son sommeil, et le garçon prit sa décision.

\- Eh… Appela Naruto, en secouant doucement la jeune fille endormie. Réveille-toi. Il n'est pas prudent de s'endormir ici.

\- Unnnnnn… Fit la voix endormie et mignonne de la nonne. Uh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il ne faut pas dormir ici. Expliqua l'Uzumaki. Tu risques de t'enrhumer.

\- Uwaaaaaaah ! S'exclama la jeune fille, surprise, en baillant. Je me suis endormie ?

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Répliqua gentiment Naruto, amusé.

\- Non… Admit la nonne, avec une étrange sincérité dans le regard. Je devais me rendre à l'église, mais je me suis perdue. Je me suis assise quelques minutes, mais je suppose que j'ai dû m'endormir à ce moment-là…

\- Possible… Concéda l'Uzumaki, songeur. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas passer la nuit ici, ce n'est pas prudent. Je vais te conduire à l'église.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vraiment. Confirma Naruto, en hochant la tête.

\- Dieu soit loué… S'exclama la nonne, les yeux larmoyants, en prenant les mains du garçon. Ce doit être l'œuvre du seigneur que nous nous soyons rencontré aujourd'hui.

\- Sans doute… Murmura l'ex-jinchuriki.

Personnellement, l'Uzumaki doutait que cela soit le cas. D'une part, il était un démon et elle une nonne. D'autre part, Dieu était mort, donc cela ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait permis la rencontre entre lui et la jeune fille. Cela dit, le garçon se retint tout juste de froncer des sourcils. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé « Dieu », il n'avait rien ressenti, pas de gêne, ni de migraine subite. Pourtant, Rias avait mentionné qu'invoquer le mot en « D » provoquait une forte migraine chez les démons. Elle-même avait déjà expérimenté cela lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder pour le moment.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto. Se présenta le shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Et moi Asia. Annonça la jeune nonne. Asia Argento.

* * *

Veillant sur le monde était le royaume des anges, communément appelé le Ciel. C'était le domaine du Dieu de la Bible, et même après sa mort, son ouvre n'avait pas dépérit. L'archange Michael s'était assuré de cela. Possesseur de 12 ailes d'or, à la différences des ailes blanches classiques de ses camarades, voilà environ 300 ans qu'il occupait le trône céleste, et il n'avait jamais failli à sa mission.

Il était le seul être de ce monde à pouvoir maintenir le système créé par Dieu, et de maintenir le christianisme et autres branches religieuses qui en ont découlé. Même ainsi, ses pouvoirs restaient inférieurs à ceux de son père, si bien que leur influence s'était affaiblie. C'était injuste, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de son mieux. Heureusement, ses frères et sœurs archanges l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient dans cette tâche.

Celle-ci était d'autant plus importante que, contrairement à Dieu, Michael ne pouvait pas créer d'autres anges, les condamnant au nombre qu'ils étaient à la fin de la Grande Guerre. Malheureusement, depuis, certains d'entre eux étaient morts. D'autres avaient succombé à l'un des 7 péchés capitaux, les condamnant à devenir des anges déchus. Même les archanges, êtres suprêmes du Ciel, n'étaient pas à l'abri de la déchéance. Azazel n'était que l'exemple le plus évident.

En ce sens, les anges déchus étaient plus forts que les anges célestes. Ils pouvaient grandir en nombre par la corruption de leurs frères aux ailes blanches, ou par le péché en donnant naissant à des métis, moitié humain et moitié ange déchu. Même les démons disposaient d'un système pour réincarner d'autres espèces et l'un des leur. Les anges, en revanche, n'avaient rien de ce genre.

Certes, ils pouvaient également concevoir des enfants avec d'autres races, mais il fallait pour cela un amour pur et réciproque, ainsi que plusieurs rituels de purification très complexe, pour les empêcher de tomber. Malheureusement, ce genre de cas était rare. Les humains étaient souvent d'une nature trop imparfaite pour permettre un amour véritable et sincère. Avec le temps, ils étaient condamnés à disparaitre si rien ne changeait.

\- Michael ! Fit une voix joyeuse et innocente, attirant l'attention du concerné.

\- Gabriel ? Demanda l'archange aux ailes d'or, avec un léger sourire.

Gabriel était un archange, tout comme Michael, ainsi que sa petite sœur. Elle était une femme dotée de douze ailes d'un blanc le plus pur, inégalé parmi les anges. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient bouclés. Sa silhouette était voluptueuse, mais ne tenait aucune trace de malice ou de péché, seulement de la pureté. Plutôt que séduisante, sa beauté était innocente. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était considérée comme la plus belle femme du Ciel, même parmi ses pairs.

Gabriel avait également une personnalité humble, gentille et polie. Elle était également très naïve et facilement désemparée. Leur père, Dieu, avait dit une fois qu'elle était certainement la seule ange du Ciel qui ne pourrait jamais tomber. Telle était la puissance de son innocence et de sa pureté. Pour cette raison, elle était un modèle d'humilité pour ses pairs. Michael était très protecteur de sa petite sœur.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. S'exclama Gabriel, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea Michael, curieux.

\- Non, tout va bien. Le rassura sa sœur. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à propos de quelque chose.

\- A quel sujet ? Demanda le frère, en levant un sourcil.

\- Il y a un nouveau livre sur Terre qui a été publié récemment. Expliqua Gabriel, en fronçant légèrement le front. Puisqu'il semblait très populaire et que le titre contenait « Paradis », je l'ai acheté. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre…

\- Montre-moi… Proposa Michael en tendant la main.

Sans hésiter, sa sœur lui donna le livre, dont la couverture était orange. L'ouvrage, de taille moyenne, était écrit en japonais. Cependant, tout comme les démons, les anges avaient la capacité naturelle de parler plusieurs langues, mais seulement celles dont au moins un humain la parlant était un de leurs fidèles, contrairement aux démons qui pouvaient parler toutes celles dont au moins un humain la parlant commettait un péché. D'un mouvement fluide, Michael ouvrit le livre et commença à lire une page au hasard.

… _Miyo haletait lourdement, ses seins balançant sous elle, pendant qu'Hashimara la labourait violemment par derrière, en position de levrette. Ses cris, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, résonnaient dans toute la chambre, accompagnés du bruit de la chair cognant contre la chair. Leurs sueurs mélangées brillaient sur leur corps alors que…_

Les yeux écarquillés, Michael arrêta sa lecture et referma le livre précipitamment, en respirant frénétiquement, presque hyperventilant. Ses ailes d'or clignotèrent brièvement en noir à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement reprendre leur couleur d'origine après quelques secondes. Enfin parvenu à se calmé, l'archange se tourna vers sa sœur, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Michael, tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle, l'angoisse présente dans sa voix.

\- Ça… Ça va aller… Répondit l'archange aux ailes d'or, encore haletant de son effort pour éloigner les pensées impures. Ce livre… Il faut l'interdire. Aucun ange ne doit jamais le lire, ce serait notre fin !

\- Tu es sûr ? Interrogea Gabriel, ne parvenant pas à faire le lien entre le livre et la réaction de son frère.

\- Certain ! Affirma Michael, un peu plus fortement que prévu. Cette… Chose, n'est pas un livre. C'est un péché sous forme écrite. Une Bible Noire. Je ne serais pas surpris si un ange déchu ou un démon en était à l'origine…

Oh, si seulement il savait… Néanmoins, l'archange avait parlé et, comme souverain actuel du Ciel, il serait obéi. Aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne remettrait en cause son jugement, et n'étant pas des créatures curieuses, ils ne succomberaient pas à la tentation de le lire. Ce fut ainsi que le livre _Icha Icha : Paradise_ fut placé numéro 1 des ouvrages en liste noire du Ciel. Cependant, Gabriel n'était pas satisfaite.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quoi cela parlait… Ronchonna-t-elle en gonflant ses joues de manière enfantine.

\- … Ne répondit pas immédiatement Michael, en regardant sa sœur pendant quelques secondes, silencieux. Je te souhaite de tout cœur de ne jamais comprendre ce que contenait ce livre…

\- Muuuu… Fit Gabrielle en gonflant ses joues un peu plus, avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, boudant.

Malheureusement, ce geste eut l'effet indésirable de mettre ses seins en valeur. Michael, dont l'esprit était encore tourmenté par le contenu du livre interdit, ne manqua pas d'avoir des pensées indésirables à ce sujet. Le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur rendait la chose encore pire. L'inceste était après tout l'un des pires tabous, et l'un de ceux dont il était le plus difficile de ne pas penser, une fois mis en tête. L'archange s'effondra sur un genou, l'autre posé lourdement au sol. Ses ailes d'or clignotèrent une nouvelle fois d'une couleur noire…

\- Michael ! S'écria Gabriel, avec une inquiétude renouvelée.

Michael soupira profondément, cela allait être une longue journée…

* * *

C'est fini ! (Oui je sais, déjà, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...)

Comme vous aurez pu le voir, je me suis permis un petit délire (ou plusieurs selon le point de vue). Le canard en caoutchouc est un gag assez présent dans les fics anglaise Naruto/DxD, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'occasion était trop bonne.

Pour ce qui est d'Asia, Issei la rencontre dans le canon avant la chasse au démon parasite. Cependant dans ma fiction il est à ce moment encore inconscient à cause du processus de réincarnation, qui a eu lieu plus tard que dans le canon, au bénéfice d'Issei. A cause de cela, Asia n'a pas été emmené à l'église, si bien qu'elle est restée "perdue" jusqu'à ce que Naruto tombe sur elle par hasard. Quant à l'aura que Naruto trouve familière, il s'agit de celle du [Sacred Gear], pas d'Asia elle-même. La distinction est importante pour la signification que je donnerai plus tard...

Quant à Michael... Le pauvre n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce sujet.

Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour. On se revoit donc la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre (ou deux si l'on compte Fate/Stay Another Night...)

Au revoir!

Ps : Il n'y aura pas de chapitre dans deux semaines, ni dans trois semaines, parce que je partirais en vacances et que je n'aurais pas Internet pour publier mes chapitres. Je pourrais encore en écrire, donc à mon retour vous devriez avoir au moins un ou deux chapitres, mais il faudra être patient…


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà et je ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et que je tiens à vous faire rapidement profiter de ces chapitres, je ne vais pas vous faire de grands discours.

A la place, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas.

A tout de suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Divergence d'opinion…_**

\- Euh… Asia ? Appela Naruto, incertain. Tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit?

\- Oui, c'est certainement ici. Affirma la jeune nonne, confiante.

\- C'est cette église ? Vérifia l'Uzumaki.

\- Oui. Confirma l'Argento.

\- Et tu vas vivre là-dedans ? Demanda le garçon, son visage inexpressif.

\- Oui. Répéta Asia, avec une bonne humeur perturbante.

\- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Décréta alors Naruto, catégorique.

\- Uh ? Fit la nonne, surprise et confuse. Pourquoi pas ?

L'Uzumaki la regarda bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'église, puis de nouveau sur Asia, puis retourna à l'église, avant de revenir sur l'Argento. Naruto afficha alors une expression légèrement perplexe et demanda :

\- Tu… N'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Non ? Fit la jeune fille, incertaine, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es si… Commença à dire l'Uzumaki, cherchant le bon terme pour la définir sans vouloir sembler méchant, mais finalement renonça et dit autre chose à la place. Peu importe. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Hum… Une église ? Essaya Asia, innocemment.

\- Oui, une église. Accepta Naruto en soupirant légèrement. Et à quoi ressemble cette église ?

\- A un lieu de culte ? Déclara la jeune nonne, mais formulée comme une question, comme si elle n'était pas certaine que sa réponse soit bonne.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi je parle ? Questionna lentement l'Uzumaki. Tu ne vois pas à quoi ressemble cette église ?

\- Heu… C'est que… Hésita l'Argento en regardant l'édifice devant elle. Eh bien… Il fait sombre et…

\- Et parce que tes yeux ne sont pas aussi perçants que les miens, tu ne peux pas voir dans quel état est l'église devant nous ! Comprit finalement Naruto, en se réprimandant pour un tel oubli.

\- Heu… Oui. Admit Asia, penaude. Désolé…

\- Ne le sois pas. Répliqua automatiquement l'Uzumaki. Si quelqu'un est en faute, ce serait moi. J'ai été un peu brusque envers toi alors que ta vision dans la nuit n'était pas aussi bien développée dans l'obscurité que dans la lumière. J'oublie parfois que ma vue est plus perçante que la moyenne.

Au moins, cela expliquait finalement pourquoi Asia n'avait pas bronché à l'apparence de l'église. Pour un bâtiment religieux, celui-ci était en assez piteux état. Naruto n'était pas certain de la raison, mais il était assez certain que cela avait à voir avec la présence des démons à Kuoh. Deux ennemis ne pouvaient pas cohabiter dans un même lieu sans s'entretuer. L'église avait dû être abandonnée lorsque la ville avait été revendiquée par eux. Où peut-être qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de prêtre à ce moment-là… Quoi qu'il en fût, le fait était que, sans entretien pendant des années, l'église avait commencé à se dégrader et était à peine mieux que des ruines, semblant pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment.

_« Je ne peux pas laisser Asia vivre ici… » _Décida mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Ce n'est pas un endroit habitable. Même moi, dans mon enfance, je n'aurais pas osé m'aventurer dans un endroit pareil. »_

\- C'est décidé ! Annonça-t-il ensuite. Pour cette nuit, tu vas dormir chez moi. Nous verrons demain s'il y a un moyen de te loger ailleurs, mais tu as vraiment besoin de dormir dans un lit pour cette nuit. Et vu l'état de décrépitude de cette église, je doute qu'il y ait ne serait-ce qu'un matelas à l'intérieur. Et hors de question de te laisser dormir à même le sol, pas alors que j'ai de la place chez moi qu'il te serait possible d'utiliser.

\- Eh ? S'exclama l'Argento, surprise. Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Confirma Naruto, en hochant fermement la tête.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que la nonne reste dans cette église. Outre son état de délabrement avancé, il pouvait sentir l'aura de quatre anges déchus. Parmi elles, il y reconnut celles de Raynare et de Donhaseek, tandis que les deux autres lui étaient inconnues. Cependant, le fait qu'ils demeuraient dans cet édifice religieux, de tous les lieux, en disait beaucoup.

De ce qu'il avait pu constater du comportement des anges déchus, ils n'avaient que peu d'égards à propos des vies humaines. Même si elle ne le voulait pas, Raynare avait tenté de tuer Issei, puis Naruto lorsque celui-ci l'avait interrompu. Quant à Donhaseek, l'Uzumaki avait été parfaitement capable de sentir qu'il prenait plaisir au sang et à la violence. L'ex-jinchuriki ne prenait pas vraiment un pari en supposant que leurs deux congénères auraient des intérêts similaires lorsqu'il s'agissait des humains.

Or, Asia était humaine. Naruto pouvait sentir sa pureté et son innocence, qui lui assurait qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Sa personnalité était totalement incompatible avec ce qu'il avait pu voir des anges déchus. Si elle entrait en contact avec eux, et s'ils ne la tuaient pas à vue pour posséder un [Sacred Gear] comme Issei, l'Uzumaki n'avait aucun doute qu'elle serait brisée par eux pour leur utilité personnelle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Naruto-san ! S'exclama l'Argento en lui prenant les mains du garçon dans les siennes.

Une chose était intéressante à propos des démons était leur capacité à comprendre toutes les langues dont au moins un humain vivant la parlant avait commis un péché. Naturellement, cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient comprendre à peu près toutes les langues vivantes. A l'inverse, ils ne pouvaient plus comprendre les langues mortes, bien qu'à une époque ils l'avaient pu. En fait, les démons qui avaient déjà vécu à l'époque où elles étaient couramment parlées étaient encore capable de les utiliser, parce qu'il serait illogique qu'ils oublient soudainement comment dialoguer dans une langue qu'ils connaissaient.

Un autre phénomène intéressant était le fait que la capacité de traduction des démons les faisait comprendre une langue, mais le dialecte était automatiquement adapté à leur position géographique dans le monde. C'était pour cette raison que Naruto entendait l'utilisation du suffixe de politesse « san » qui provenait du japonais, alors qu'Asia parlait en italien. Inversement, l'Argento comprenait les paroles du garçon dans sa propre langue, et sans l'utilisation desdits suffixes, pas qu'il en ait utilisé jusque-là. C'était un phénomène mystique assez méconnu chez les démons, mais tous semblaient juste hausser les épaules et se contenter de l'explication « c'est magique ».

Lorsqu'Asia avait parlé, Naruto s'était brusquement raidi. Ce n'était pas à cause du geste de l'Argento, mais à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle l'avait remercié… En soi, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Les gens se remerciaient mutuellement tous les jours, c'était une politesse de base dans l'art de la communication. Bien que la jeune nonne ait insufflé une véritable et authentique sincérité dans ses paroles, ce n'était au final que des paroles.

Pourtant, cela avait provoqué quelque chose en Naruto. Il avait senti son pouvoir augmenter lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié… La quantité était infime, à peine une goutte d'eau dans un lac, mais le fait lui-même était symbolique. Elle avait sincèrement cru en ses paroles… Elle avait eu foi en lui. Cette simple donnée avait suffi à augmenter sa réserve de chakra, même si cela aurait été indétectable pour quiconque ne possédait pas une connaissance parfaite de leur propre corps, tant la valeur ajoutée était infime.

L'Uzumaki connaissait et reconnaissait cette sensation, bien qu'il ne l'ait expérimenté qu'une unique fois. Cela s'était passé durant la quatrième et dernière guerre shinobi. Lors de son affrontement contre le Juubi, dans son besoin désespéré pour vaincre le Biju originel, Naruto avait créé un sceau de fuinjutsu qu'il avait gravé dans son âme à l'aide de l'ultime senjutsu. Celui-ci permettait de capter une émotion particulière, l'espoir, et de la transformer en chakra. Tant qu'au moins une personne croyait en lui, ses réserves de chakra ne seraient jamais vide, et plus les nombre de personnes ayant foi en lui était important, plus celles-ci se remplissaient rapidement. Mieux, il n'y avait pas de limite à la quantité que son corps pouvait emmagasiner, si bien qu'il avait un potentiel infini !

La chose était, après avoir reconstitué son corps dans le _Néant_ et commencé une nouvelle vie dans cette époque moderne, il avait oublié que ce fuin existait et était actif. Puisqu'il avait été gravé dans son âme et pas dans son corps, il n'avait jamais disparu, juste resté en sommeil. Personne ne le connaissait en ces temps modernes. Eh bien, sa pseudo-biographie était régulièrement publiée sous forme de manga et d'anime, mais tout le monde croyait que ce n'était qu'une histoire, si bien que personne ne croyait véritablement en lui, ce qui avait causé le sceau à ne pas agir jusqu'à présent. Et grâce à Asia, Naruto s'en était rappelé. Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comme il devait le prendre.

La chose était que l'Uzumaki, après être devenu un démon, avait commencé à se renseigner sur le côté surnaturel du christianisme. Il avait voulu comprendre les pouvoirs que son corps craignait désormais. Un détail qui avait retenu son attention était la façon dont le Dieu Biblique obtenait et augmentait son pouvoir : par la foi de ses croyants. En fait, la plupart des dieux utilisait cette méthode mais lui avait été le premier. Et l'ex-jinchuriki avait fait exactement la même chose avant lui… Son sceau avait exactement le même effet que cette auto-proclamée puissance divine, ou peut-être était-ce la contraire chronologiquement parlant.

La question que Naruto se posait était : Comment les dieux avaient-ils été capables de reproduire ce fuin ? Et surtout, comment avaient-ils osé ? L'Uzumaki avait mis au point cette technique désespérée dans le but de protéger les humains de l'asservissement éternel. Il la considérait lui-même comme un jutsu interdit car entre de mauvaises mains, l'utilisateur pouvait théoriquement devenir invincible. D'une certaine façon, c'était une arme de soutien anti-dieu. Alors pourquoi était-ce ces… Ces « dieux », qui en étaient les possesseurs ?

De plus, depuis l'apparition du premier « dieu » à savoir le Dieu Biblique, 35 000 ans s'étaient écoulés. Quelle quantité de puissance ces êtres pseudo-divins avaient-ils pu accumuler au cours de leur vie ? Même si les humains avaient cessés de croire en la plupart des divinités en l'espace de 3000 ans, ils conservaient une grande quantité de puissance. La raison était que le sceau ne se contentait pas de convertir la foi en énergie, mais elle le stockait, et plus elle le faisait, plus la réserve s'élargissait de manière définitive. Ainsi, même après avoir été vidée, elle se remplirait naturellement jusqu'à être de nouveau pleine. Et cela, sans prendre en compte la croyance des fidèles qui renforçait l'utilisateur.

Cette pensée fit peur à Naruto. Le seul parmi les « dieux » qu'il respectait un peu était justement le Dieu Biblique, parce qu'il savait qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé le monde de la destruction et qu'il n'abuserait jamais de ce pouvoir. Malheureusement, il était également mort… l'ex-jinchuriki réservait son jugement concernant les autres, parce qu'après la vie qu'il avait vécu, il refusait d'avoir des préjugés en se servant d'êtres tels que Madara comme base. Cependant, s'il rencontrait l'un d'eux et découvrait qu'il se servait de cette capacité, même indirectement, pour faire le mal, l'Uzumaki le détruirait. S'il le fallait, il referait ce qu'il avait fait au Juubi pour s'assurer qu'il reste bien mort.

\- Hum… Naruto-san ? Demanda Asia, avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

L'Uzumaki sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de réflexions. Il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser par la suite. Pour le moment, cependant, il devait se consacrer sur la jeune nonne qu'il avait décidé d'aider. Et il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

\- Je vais bien, Asia-chan… Lui dit Naruto. On y va ?

\- Oui. Approuva la jeune nonne en se frottant les yeux, encore fatiguée.

Distraitement, l'Uzumaki attrapa la valise de l'Argento et la conduisit jusque chez lui. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à la maison de l'ex-jinchuriki, bien que ce dernier vérifiait régulièrement et discrètement qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, que ce soit par des anges déchus ou par des démons un peu trop curieux... Arrivé devant le pas de sa porte, Naruto se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même entrait dans son appartement. Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu nerveux.

Comme attendu d'un adolescent et célibataire, son logement était… Bordélique. Son appartement n'était pas sale, loin de là, simplement désordonné. Pour quelqu'un capable de créer des centaines de copies de lui-même, c'était assez ironique qu'il ne prenne pratiquement jamais le temps de ranger son appartement. Cependant, malgré l'état discutable, Asia ne montrait aucune gêne ou inconfort. Au contraire, elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Donc, c'est l'appartement de Naruto-san ? Murmura l'Argento en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Ouais… Confirma l'Uzumaki, dédaigneusement. C'est un peu petit, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir plus grand. Sauf pour manger et dormir, je ne suis pratiquement jamais chez moi.

L'ex-jinchuriki laissa quelques minutes à Asia pour observer son appartement, avant de finalement la conduire dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement. De toutes les pièces du logement, c'était sans doute la plus propre et la mieux rangée, sans doute parce que c'était celle où Naruto passait le plus de temps. Rapidement, il posa la valise de la jeune nonne au pied du lit.

\- Hum… Naruto-san ? Demanda Asia, confuse. Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre…

\- Oui. Confirma l'Uzumaki, en haussant un sourcil. Et donc ?

\- Si je prends le lit, où vas-tu dormir ? Voulut-elle savoir, se sentait vraiment concernée.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Répondit l'ex-jinchuriki, avec un sourire malicieux. Je vais également dormir dans le lit. Il est assez grand pour deux.

\- Uh ? Fit l'Argento en clignant des yeux, avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire et d'agiter les bras comiquement, semblant paniquée. Uwawawawawa… C'est… Je veux dire que c'est… Enfin, c'est…

\- Relax… Je plaisantais. La rassura Naruto, avant de désigner la porte. Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

L'Uzumaki ignorait beaucoup de choses concernant les interactions avec les autres, en particulier avec le sexe opposé, mais il connaissait la plupart des bases. Heureusement, la symbolique concernant le fait pour un homme et une femme de partager le même lit en faisait partie. Sinon, il aurait réellement envisagé de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Ah… S'exclama légèrement Asia. Je peux dormir sur le canapé. C'est le lit de Naruto-san après tout.

\- Non-sens. Répliqua l'Uzumaki en secouant la main dédaigneusement. Je t'ai invité chez moi, il serait donc inapproprié que je te permette de dormir dans autre chose qu'un lit. Le canapé est pour moi.

Sur ce, il laissa l'Argento se changer pour aller se coucher. Naruto se rendit ensuite dans le séjour et se mit en pyjama. D'ordinaire, il dormait directement en caleçon, mais puisqu'il avait une invitée, il préférait faire preuve de courtoisie. Il créa ensuite un clone qu'il chargea de laver son dernier uniforme, puis d'utiliser un jutsu fuuton pour accélérer le séchage. A la suite de quoi, l'Uzumaki s'endormit…

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto se rendit à la Kuoh Academy, il laissa à Asia un double des clefs, pour le cas où elle désirerait sortir, puis ferma derrière lui en partant. Son appartement, bien que tout à fait ordinaire, avait été criblé de différents de fuinjutsus anti-détection. C'était la raison pour laquelle aucun démon n'était parvenu jusqu'à présent à trouver son emplacement. Il était également très bien protégé contre les intrusions. Personne ne pourrait se téléporter chez lui sans son consentement. C'était une véritable forteresse miniature. L'Argento serait en sécurité tant qu'elle était à l'intérieur.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente enfermée, il lui laissa la possibilité d'aller où bon lui semblait, tant qu'elle promettait d'être de retour avant 20 heures, lorsque lui-même aurait fini ses cours de la journée et théoriquement terminé ses activités de club. Par mesure de précaution, il laissa également un clone pour la surveiller en tout temps. Ainsi, si un ange déchu l'approchait, il serait immédiatement au courant et pourrait se rendre sur place en quelques secondes.

Il chargea également un autre clone de commencer à trouver un logement temporaire pour Asia, que ce soit un hôtel ou autre. Il lui donna également l'ordre de chercher un appartement plus grand ou une maison. Naruto sentait qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin de plus d'espace, et depuis qu'« Icha Icha : _Paradise_ » avait été publié, il avait désormais les moyens de faire ce genre de dépense. Peu importe le lieu et l'époque, le monde était réellement rempli de pervers…

La matinée sembla passer d'une façon ridiculement lente. L'Uzumaki écouta à peine l'un des cours. Une fois de plus, il remit en cause sa décision de retourner à l'école. Il aurait juste pu créer des faux papiers, ce qui lui aurait permis d'éviter cette torture mentale qu'étaient les cours. Si cela n'avait pas été pour les souvenirs qu'il parvenait à se remémorer de son temps à l'académie shinobi, il aurait d'ailleurs déjà abandonné, peu importe ce qu'aurait dit Rias à ce sujet.

A la pause de midi, il n'eut même pas la chance de se détendre, car il reçut une convocation de Sona. Elle voulait probablement sa revanche aux échecs. Cela faisait déjà une semaine… Ou plutôt, cela faisait seulement une semaine. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Puisque Shinra Tsubaki était venue le chercher dès la fin de la dernière heure de la matinée, tout le monde fut au courant qu'il était réclamé par la kaichou. Rias, qui se montra d'ailleurs curieuse, décida de le suivre.

Suivant Tsubaki, Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de son [Roi]. La Gremory avait parfaitement le droit de le suivre si elle en avait envie. De plus, puisque Sona et le reste du Conseil Etudiant était également des démons, il était plus que probable qu'elle et la Sitri se connaissaient. S'il se souvenait bien, il y avait même une rumeur qui affirmait qu'elles étaient amies, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ce genre de ouï-dire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle du Conseil Etudiant, qui était l'équivalant du Club de Recherche Occulte pour Sona. Celle-ci était installée à sa place, un plateau d'échecs en face d'elle déjà prêt en face d'elle. Son index tapotait impatiemment sur le bord de la table. Quand elle vit entrer Naruto, elle se permit un sourire ambigu. Elle était visiblement impatiente de commencer.

\- Ah, Uzumaki-san, je t'attendais. Déclara la Sitri, avant de lui indiquer la chaise en face d'elle. S'il te plait installe-toi. Je suppose que tu restes également Rias ?

\- Oui, je voulais voir cela de mes propres yeux. Répondit celle-ci avec un regard intéressé.

\- Sona-chan, qu'est-ce que nous avions dit à ce sujet ? Fit l'ex-jinchuriki en soupirant légèrement, sans bouger de l'entrée où se soucier de la Gremory à côté de lui qui lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

\- S'il te plait assieds-toi… Naruto. Demanda la kaichou, avec une légère grimace.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Sourit l'Uzumaki en s'installant en face de la démone.

La partie commença. Sona, qui avait les blancs, déplaça la pièce. D'ordinaire, elle prenait les noirs parce que sa stratégie était basée sur l'observation des mouvements de l'adversaire. Cependant, face à Naruto qui jouait au hasard, elle devait abandonner ses méthodes habituelles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la Sitri n'avait pas de plan pour gagner, car elle n'avait pu en concevoir aucun qui serait efficace contre l'Uzumaki.

Pendant dix minutes, la partie se déroula. Le jeu se développait doucement, sans précipitation d'un côté ou de l'autre. Naruto avait perdu deux pions, un fou et sa reine, tandis que Sona avait perdu un pion, une tour et un cavalier. Néanmoins, malgré l'avantage de la Sitri, celle-ci fronçait les sourcils et son regard était aiguisé. Son adversaire semblait à peine concentré sur leur affrontement, et cela l'agaçait. Ses yeux erraient sur l'échiquier sans le voir, comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

L'Uzumaki perdit encore un pion et un fou, mais ne montra aucun signe de recentrer son attention sur la partie en cours. A la place, il soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise, regardant le plafond. Sona était sceptique de son comportement, mais lui prit néanmoins un pion de plus. Naruto, prenant sa tour restante, parla alors :

\- Sona-chan, que peux-tu me dire à propos de l'église de Kuoh ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

\- L'église de Kuoh ? Répéta la Sitri, surprise, en réfléchissant rapidement à la question. Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. Elle était autrefois gérée par les Shidou, dont la famille était pratiquante et le père en était le prêtre. Néanmoins, ils ont déménagé plusieurs années avant que je ne m'installe en ville. Le lieu a depuis été laissé à l'abandon. C'est tout ce que je sais à ce sujet. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette nuit j'ai rencontré une jeune nonne qui cherchait l'église. Expliqua l'Uzumaki, en tournant la tour entre ses doigts. Lorsque je l'y ai emmené et ai vu l'état du bâtiment, j'ai jugé préférable de la laisser dormir chez moi pour le moment.

\- Tu as quoi ? S'exclama alors Rias, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

\- J'ai hébergé une nonne pour la nuit. Répéta nonchalamment Naruto, la pièce d'échecs toujours dans les mains.

\- Rias, tu l'as réincarné ? Vérifia la kaichou qui, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le déterminer à cause de son absence d'aura, avait déjà quelques doutes à ce sujet après avoir vu la présence de la Gremory.

\- Il y a deux jours. Admit la concernée sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Naruto, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai fait la charité à une personne qui n'avait aucun endroit pour dormir. Répondit l'Uzumaki, un ton d'avertissement dans la voix.

\- Elle pouvait dormir dans l'église. Répliqua son [Roi], avec une pointe de colère.

\- Cela revient au même. Déclara l'ex-jinchuriki.

\- Tu es un démon maintenant Naruto. Expliqua Rias, d'une voix forte. C'est dangereux de côtoyer des religieux.

\- Ça c'est mon problème. Répliqua sombrement l'Uzumaki.

\- Maintenant que tu fais partie de ma pairie, c'est également le mien. Contra la Gremory. Je t'interdis de la revoir. Après les cours, tu la conduiras à l'église et tu…

\- Tu quoi ? Murmura le garçon d'une voix dangereuse, en l'interrompant.

La température dans la salle semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés. Rias et Sona se raidirent légèrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas sentir l'aura de Naruto, mais leurs instincts démoniaques leur disaient qu'en cet instant, l'Uzumaki était effroyablement dangereux, qu'elles ne pourraient pas le vaincre. Un grincement horrible résonna dans le silence, provenant du poing droit serré de l'ex-jichuriki, dans lequel se trouvait la tour qu'il devait encore déplacer.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu m'as réincarné ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait des moments où nous serions en conflit d'intérêts. Vas-tu tenter d'user de ta position de [Roi] pour tenter de m'obliger à agir contre ma volonté ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Répondit Rias en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne considère pas une personne comme mon ennemie à cause de préjugés où d'une haine ancestrale, je forgerais ma propre opinion de chaque individu sur mon chemin. Annonça Naruto.

Sur ce, il posa la tour qu'il avait dans la main sur l'échiquier, la plaçant à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Les yeux des deux démones s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elles virent dans quel état elle était désormais. La pièce noire était complètement tordue et déformée, la rendant complètement méconnaissable même si l'on savait à quoi elle ressemblait à la base. Elle était devenue inutilisable.

\- Tu ne joues pas ? Demanda ensuite Naruto en se tournant vers Sona.

\- Ah ? Fit la Sitri, légèrement déboussolée, avant de reprendre conscience de son environnement. B-Bien sûr, Uzuma… Je veux dire, Naruto.

Elle déplaça ensuite sa reine et prit un pion de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, si bien qu'il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait, la faisant imperceptiblement soupirer de soulagement. Rias, pour sa part, fixait toujours intensément l'ex-jinchuriki, qui ne s'en souciait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre le danger auquel tu t'exposes ? Demanda désespérément la Gremory.

\- Echec et mat. Déclara alors l'Uzumaki, en déplaçant son cavalier.

Sona soupira de déception. Elle était de nouveau vaincue par le garçon. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, une fois de plus. Néanmoins, la Sitri avait remarqué au cours de cette partie que Naruto semblait privilégier le cavalier, car ses déplacements étaient imprévisibles, tout comme lui. L'ex-jinchurki se leva alors, la salua rapidement, puis s'éloigna. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers Rias.

\- Pour répondre à ta question… Commença l'Uzumaki. Puisse Dieu me montrer le chemin vers l'illumination. Amen !

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux démones seules à frotter leur tête douloureuse. Elles étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de prier. Naruto, un démon, venait de prier et n'avait pas semblé recevoir de dommages par cet acte. Ce qu'il venait de faire était censé être impossible… Encore une fois. C'était un mystère de plus à ajouter à la longue liste concernant le garçon.

Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, les deux [Rois] avaient focalisé leur attention sur un autre sujet. Leur regard était actuellement posé sur la pièce d'échecs de l'Uzumaki, celle qui avait été transformée en une masse informe. Il était même possible d'y voir une trace de l'empreinte de Naruto sur le côté. Prudemment, comme si elle avait peur de se bruler, Rias la ramassa et la regarda avec intensité. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sona dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur ce qui fut une tour.

\- Sona… Commença Rias, la surprise encore clairement perceptible dans la voix. Cette pièce, est-ce qu'il s'agit…

\- Oui. Confirma la Sitri en hochant lentement la tête. Mon échiquier et toutes ses composantes ont été importés de la Pègre.

\- Mais il l'a brisé. Protesta faiblement la Gremory, en lui montrant la tour déformée. Comment un démon réincarné aurait-il pu faire quelque chose comme ça ?

L'échiquier de Sona, ainsi que toutes les pièces d'échecs qu'elle utilisait provenait de la Pègre, le monde des démons. Là-bas, tous les objets étaient créés ou infusés d'énergie démoniaque, de façon à les rendre plus résistants que leurs homologues humains. La pièce que tenait Rias aurait même pu résister à la force d'une [Tour] de mi-rang. Pourtant Naruto, une personne réincarnée depuis moins d'une semaine et de ce fait un démon de bas-rang, avait écrasé l'un d'eux aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait fait d'un œuf.

\- Peut-être était-il plus fort que nous ne le croyions. Suggéra Sona, qui avait finalement repris contenance.

\- Possible… Marmonna la Gremory, songeuse. Bien qu'il n'ait pas gagné, il a réussi à tenir tête face à deux anges déchus par le passé…

\- Vraiment ? Fit la Sitri, en levant un sourcil intéressé.

\- Oui. Confirma Rias. Ce n'était que des « deux ailes », mais l'exploit reste impressionnant, surtout qu'il les a combattu à l'époque où il était encore humain. Il a même réussir à les faire fuir, malgré ne pas les avoir frappé une seule fois alors qu'il a été lui-même blessé à deux reprise.

\- C'est ainsi que tu l'as réincarné ? Demanda Sona, le front plissé par la réflexion.

\- En fait non. Admit la Gremory, je ne l'ai réincarné que le lendemain, et avec son consentement. Comme tu as pu le comprendre de notre altercation, il est très indépendant, et refuse de suivre un ordre qu'il juge déraisonnable. J'espère qu'il se calmera par la suite, sinon je crains qu'il ne finisse par devenir un Errant. Refuser l'autorité de son [Roi] pourrait même être considéré par certains comme une tentative de devenir Parasite.

\- J'aurais dû être celle l'ayant approchée… Soupira la Sitri. Cela t'aurait évité bien des complications.

\- C'est vrai que les chances que tu le réincarnes étaient à peu près aussi élevées pour toi que pour moi, mais j'avais mes propres raisons de vouloir le recruter. Admit Rias en haussant les épaules. Cela dit, maintenant que j'ai vu un aperçu de sa force, je commence à reprendre espoir. Peut-être que grâce à lui j'aurais une chance réelle de pouvoir annuler mon contrat avec Raiser.

\- Encore faut-il que tu arrives à le contrôler. Signala Sona.

\- Lorsque je l'ai réincarné, il a imposé certaines conditions sans lesquelles il refusera de m'écouter. Expliqua la Gremory. Si je parviens à les remplir, et que je ne me montre pas trop sévère ou insistante dans mes ordres, je devrais pouvoir gérer son caractère. Peut-être même qu'en utilisant des conseils plutôt que des ordres directs, je serais en mesure de mieux assurer ma position de [Roi] en face de lui.

\- Suppositions. La mit en garde la kaichou.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne me coute rien d'essayer. Grimaça le buchou. Je crains de ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps…

* * *

Naruto ne revint pas en cours cet après-midi-là. Rias n'essaya pas de le chercher, sachant par avance qu'elle ne le trouverait pas s'il ne le voulait pas. Elle poursuivit sa journée comme elle l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Akeno sembla cependant remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans doute parce que la Gremory ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtif en direction de la place de l'Uzumaki, qui était obstinément absent. Néanmoins, la [Reine] ne dit rien, sachant que son [Roi] lui parlerait si elle le sentait nécessaire.

Une fois les cours terminés Rias, accompagnée de la Himejima, se rendit à la salle de club, où à sa surprise elle trouva Naruto allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il ne montra aucune réaction à leur présence, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il savait qu'elles étaient là. Toutefois, personne ne parla, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer, qui persista même après l'arrivée de Yuuto.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Koneko se présenta à son tout et s'installa sur les genoux de l'Uzumaki, comme à son habitude, que la tension fut finalement brisée. Naruto ne voulait pas que la Toujou subisse les effets persistants de l'altercation entre lui et la Gremory, si bien qu'il agit envers la nekoshou comme il le ferait d'habitude. Malgré cela, il ignora complètement Rias, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne lui adresse finalement la parole en premier :

\- Naruto-kun… Commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je suis…

\- Je sais. L'interrompit l'Uzumaki, sans la regarder. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Tu étais pourtant en colère. Fit remarquer Rias.

\- Je n'étais pas en colère. Nia doucement l'ex-jinchuriki. Crois-moi, je ne l'étais pas. Si je l'avais été, tu aurais compris la différence. Non, j'étais simplement… Irrité.

\- Simplement irrité ? Répéta-t-elle, sarcastique. Cela ressemblait vraiment à de la colère pour moi.

\- Rias… L'avertit Naruto en tournant finalement son regard vers elle. Tu ne _veux_ pas me voir en colère. Aucun être censé ne le veut. Crois-moi sur ce point.

\- Si tu le dis… Déclara la Gremory, ne sonnant pas convaincue.

\- Passons, cela n'a plus d'importance. Décréta l'Uzumaki. Et Asia restera avec moi. J'ai pu déterminer la pureté de ses intentions tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi lorsque j'ai accepté d'être réincarné.

En fait, il s'était agi d'un accident. L'Argento, lorsqu'elle avait pris les mains de Naruto pour le remercier, avait inconsciemment versé toutes ses émotions dans ce contact. Même sans être poing contre poing, il avait ainsi été en mesure de comprendre le cœur de la jeune nonne, ainsi que sa souffrance. L'Uzumaki était fermement décidé à lui permettre de profiter de la vie, elle qui avait été utilisée sans pitié puis jeté quand on avait jugé son pouvoir une hérésie. Asia avait pourtant une foi parmi les plus fortes qu'il lui ait été donné de constater, bien que la sienne ait été tournée vers le Dieu Biblique. L'ex-jinchuriki pouvait accepter cela, ayant déjà considéré la divinité comme un être à qui il devait à la fois des remerciements et des excuses pour avoir rattraper ses erreurs.

\- D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu ça ? Demanda Rias en essayant d'ignorer temporairement le problème de la nonne.

\- Cela doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec les arts martiaux. Mentit distraitement Naruto. Il est dit que lorsque deux hommes d'un certain niveau se battent, ils communiquent avec leurs poings. C'est comme un dialogue avec le cœur, où l'on ne peut mentir. Mon procédé est similaire, mais à un degré plus élevé dans le sens où je peux établir une connexion sans me battre et que je peux comprendre plus que juste les intentions du moment.

Eh bien il n'avait pas techniquement tort. Ce qu'il disait était effectivement le cas. Cependant, cela n'avait pas seulement à voir avec le taijutsu, ou les arts martiaux, mais surtout avec l'expérience de combat en général. La capacité à lire le flux de la bataille puis par la suite le flux de la vie et de la mort, était la base à cette compréhension totale et sans mensonge entre deux personnes se battant entre elles.

Le procédé de Killer Bee et qu'utilisait désormais Naruto en était cependant une version plus raffinée, moins grossière. Tant qu'une personne n'avait pas fermé son cœur à toute interaction, et que l'exécuteur ouvrait le sien, il était possible d'établir un contact temporaire qui permettait une compréhension mutuelle. Cependant, une personne sans suffisamment d'expérience de bataille ne serait pas en mesure de comprendre, où même de ressentir cela, comme cela avait été le cas pour Raynare et Rias.

\- Cela ne s'apprend pas. Expliqua l'Uzumaki, sincèrement cette fois-ci. C'est quelque chose qui vient naturellement après avoir connu de nombreuses expériences. Il faut généralement quelques années pour les plus précoces, comme moi.

\- Je vois… Murmura la Gremory.

\- Pour en revenir à notre précédente discussion… Continua Naruto, s'attirant ainsi un regard raide de son [Roi]. Je ne changerais pas d'avis sur la question. Je vais cependant te faire une promesse.

\- Quel genre de promesse ? Demanda Rias, curieuse.

\- Même si nous avons nos désaccords, sache que je reste malgré tout un membre de ta pairie. Expliqua l'Uzumaki en se mettant en position assise et en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Koneko, toujours assise sur ses genoux. En tant que tel, tant que vous êtes sincère avec moi, et me parlez de ce qui vous trouble, je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider. Ma promesse est donc la suivante : je serais toujours là pour chacun d'entre vous, cependant, si vous me cachez quelque chose d'important et que je le découvre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaires. Vous devez également savoir que je ne brise jamais mes promesses, donc soyez assuré que je ferais ce que je dis.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pensivement. Rias, cependant, réfléchissait furieusement. Pour elle, cela ressemblait dangereusement à un ultimatum. Elle savait que Naruto n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant de sa situation précaire à propos de son mariage arrangé avec Raiser, mais ses paroles semblaient résonner en elle. C'était comme s'il visait exactement cette corde sensible en elle. Devrait-elle lui dire ? Non, il était un membre encore trop récent de sa pairie, il ne comprendrait probablement pas. La Gremory allait d'abord lui laisser le temps de s'intégrer puis lui raconter cette histoire. Idem pour Issei.

A l'origine, Rias avait pensé se comporter avec Naruto de la même manière qu'avec son homologue du manga. Puisqu'ils étaient identiques physiquement, elle avait supposé qu'ils partageaient d'autres points communs. Cependant, elle commençait à se rendre compte que cela avait été une erreur de penser ainsi. En dehors de leur apparence, ils n'étaient pas si semblables qu'elle l'avait cru. Leur personnalité était similaire, mais comportait également de subtiles mais cruciales différences. De même, et elle venait seulement de le remarquer, leur âge ne correspondait pas. L'Uzumaki devant elle avait 17 ans environ, peut-être 18, tandis que dans le manga, il était âgé au plus de 16 ans. La Gremory devait arrêter de penser qu'ils étaient la même personne, sinon elle finirait par commettre une erreur qui pourrait mettre fin à leur relation.

Je comprends. Déclara le [Roi]. Maintenant que cela a été éclaircit, pouvons-nous commencer les activités de club ?

\- C'est toi la buchou… Rias. Répondit Naruto en lui envoyant une légère pique, qu'elle ignora.

\- Bien. Déclara la Gremory en tapant dans ses mains. En attendant l'arrivée d'Issei, qui ne devrait plus tarder, vérifions ce que chacun aura à faire cette nuit. Yuuto, Koneko et Akeno ont chacun un contrat de prévu. Naruto continuera à distribuer des prospectus pour le moment et Issei te rejoindra dans cette tâche. Des questions ?

\- Juste une, Rias. Admit l'Uzumaki en levant une main. Une fois que mon travail sera terminé, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- A moins qu'un nouveau contrat ne soit utilisé, tu seras libre de rentrer, je suppose. Dit Rias, en levant un sourcil.

\- Cool. Fit l'ex-jinchuriki, souriant, en se dirigeant vers la porte. A demain alors.

\- Naruto-kun, tu oublies quelque chose. Lui rappela son [Roi].

\- Ah ? S'étonna-t-il. Quoi donc ?

\- Tes prospectus. Répondit la Gremory avec un soupir.

\- Quels prospectus ? Feignit d'ignorer l'Uzumaki.

\- Ceux que tu as à distribuer. Grogna Rias, lassé de ce petit jeu.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Naruto en tapant son poing dans sa paume ouverte. Ceux-là… Je les ai déjà distribués.

\- Quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner le [Roi]. Tous ?

\- Les deux mille. Confirma-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air suffisant.

\- Mais… Je t'ai donné cette tâche il y a seulement deux jours et hier soir nous étions occupé à chasser un Parasite. Résuma-t-elle, choquée. Comment as-tu pu le faire si vite ?

\- Que puis-je dire ? Je suis juste génial. Répondit l'Uzumaki avec suffisance.

\- Na… Naruto-kun, attends ! S'exclama alors Rias avant qu'il ne s'en aille définitivement. Puisque tu as du temps libre, ne veux-tu pas essayer d'accompagner quelqu'un lors de la réalisation de son contrat ? Cela pourrait te donner une idée de ce qui tu devras faire lorsque tu seras invoqué à ton tour.

\- Hum… Fredonna le garçon, pensif, avant de hausser les épaules, indifférent. Je suppose que je peux le faire juste pour cette fois…

\- Très bien, alors qui accepterait… Commença la Gremory avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

A peine avait-elle commencé à parler que Koneko s'était levé des genoux de Naruto, indiquant ainsi qu'elle se portait volontaire pour prendre l'Uzumaki avec elle lors de son contrat. Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de Rias. En toute honnêteté, en ce moment elle était un peu jalouse de la relation entre le garçon et la Toujou, mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi. Cela était probablement juste dû au fait qu'elle et lui avaient eu une confrontation plus tôt, donc elle décida d'ignorer le sentiment.

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… Fit Akeno en rigolant doucement. Il semblerait que notre petit chaton ait enfin décidé de te réclamer, moustaches-kun. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de te partager, sinon il se pourrait bien que j'essaie de te voler…

\- Dentelle noire. Répliqua malicieusement Naruto.

Les yeux de la Himejima s'écarquillèrent légèrement et une légère rougeur se propagea sur ses joues. Langoureusement, elle se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha de l'Uzumaki. Elle frotta ensuite sensuellement son torse de sa main, tout en frottant l'une de ses jambes contre celle de l'ex-jinchuriki. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du blond, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne commence à lui en mordiller le lobe.

\- Eh comment moustaches-kun sait-il à quoi ressemble ma culotte ? Demanda-t-elle amoureusement.

\- La question que je me pose, personnellement, est pourquoi ton soutien-gorge n'est-il pas assorti à ta culotte ? Répliqua malicieusement Naruto. Il est rouge et de simple conception.

\- Ara ? Fit Akeno, amusée plutôt qu'offensée. Je suis de plus en plus curieuse de savoir comment tu as réussi à découvrir cela, moustaches-kun.

\- Je suis juste génial. Répondit-il négligemment en haussant les épaules.

La conversation aurait pu tourner en rond ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais fut heureusement interrompue rapidement lorsque Koneko attrapa la manche de Naruto pour attirer son attention. Intrigué, il se tourna vers elle, et la vit le fixer une grande intensité Une personne faible mentalement aurait probablement reculé face à un tel regard. L'Uzumaki, cependant, se contenta de rire doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Koneko-chan, je te ne ferais jamais rien que tu désapprouverais. La rassura-t-il.

\- … Pervers. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, mais elle lui prit néanmoins la main et s'approcha de lui plutôt que de s'éloigner.

\- Rias, puisque l'on y est, veux-tu que je dise à tout le monde à quoi ressemble tes sous-vêtements ? Demanda innocemment Naruto.

\- Sans façon ! Répondit rapidement la Gremory, en rougissant légèrement.

Elle avait été tellement préoccupée par son altercation avec l'Uzumaki plus tôt que lorsqu'elle avait pris une douche pour se détendre par la suite, elle avait oublié d'en mettre. Et à en juger par le sourire du garçon, il le savait. Comment, elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qu'il savait, et cela aussi il le savait, car son sourire s'agrandit en la regardant. Normalement, elle n'était pas une personne très préoccupée par son propre corps, mais la situation actuelle était particulière. A situation exceptionnelle, réaction exceptionnelle… De son côté, Akeno rigola également, parce qu'elle était elle aussi au courant de la situation

Koneko, tenant toujours la main de Naruto, l'éloigna de la Himejima et le conduisit vers le cercle de téléportation. Fermant les yeux, elle l'activa. Le cercle s'illumina et… Rien ? Clignant des yeux, la Toujou regarda l'Uzumaki et inclina la tête, perplexe et confuse. Elle semblait tellement mignonne que l'ex-jinchuriki dû se retenir de ne pas juste la serrer dans ses bras. Un soupir de Rias, derrière lui, le fit cependant se retourner, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? Murmura-t-elle, déjà lasse.

\- Ara… Peut-être que moustaches-kun ne possède pas assez de puissance magique pour permettre la téléportation. Suggéra Akeno, en regardant Naruto, pensive.

\- Non. Répondit la Gremory en secouant la tête négativement. Même si cela avait été le cas, c'est Koneko qui est en charge de la téléportation. C'est elle qui fournit le cercle en magie et il n'en faut pas beaucoup à la base, donc ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Une défaillance du cercle, peut-être ? Proposa la Himejima, d'un coup plus sérieuse.

\- Peut-être… Marmonna Rias, avec inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers son [Cavalier]. Yuuto, ton contrat commence bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dans quelques minutes buchou. Confirma-t-il.

\- Essaye de t'y téléporter. Lui ordonna son [Roi].

\- Compris buchou. Acquiesça le Kiba.

Naruto et Koneko se déplacèrent hors du cercle et laissèrent Yuuto prendre leur place. Il canalisa un peu de magie et fut téléporté sans incident. Rias soupira une fois de plus, de soulagement cette fois. Ce n'était pas leur moyen de transport qui était en cause. Mais dans ce cas, quel était le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent maintenant comparé à avant… Oh ! Evidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que ce serait ça…

\- Naruto-kun, peux-tu prendre ceci et essayer de te téléporter ? Demanda la Gremory en lui tendant le contrat de Koneko.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit l'Uzumaki en récupérant le papier et en se plaçant sur le cercle, seulement pour échouer à se téléporter. Je suppose que tu avais prévu ça, Rias…

\- Disons que je l'avais espéré. Admit-elle avec un sourire résigné. Maintenant, je sais quel est le problème.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Naruto, vaguement intéressé.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle les démons de bas-rang sont les plus souvent convoqués par les humains. Expliqua Rias en frottant sa tempe. C'est parce qu'ils possèdent une quantité relativement petite de puissance. A cause de cela, les démons de mi-rang sont moins enclins à être convoqués par un faible désir, à moins que le contractant soit un habitué dudit démon. Pour un démon de haut-rang ou de rang ultime, cette différence est encore plus prononcée.

\- Ara, ara, mais buchou est une exception. Intervint Akeno en souriant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Corrigea la Gremory. Je suis une démone de haut-rang de naissance et qui n'a pas encore atteint sa pleine maturité, je suis donc légèrement moins puissante que ce que mon rang suggère. Pour cette raison, je suis plus susceptible de recevoir et d'accomplir des contrats que les autres démons de haut-rang. De plus, par ce que je suis le [Roi] d'une pairie, il m'est possible de réaliser les contrats de mes serviteurs à leur place si besoin est, même si je suis trop puissante pour être invoquée.

\- Mais ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, qui commençait déjà à sourire d'anticipation.

\- Mais il semblerait que Naruto-kun soit dans sa propre catégorie. Continua Rias d'un ton frustré. Je ne sais pas si la cause est parce qu'il est trop puissant pour être invoqué ou parce que tout comme son aura imperceptible à nos sens, le cercle de téléportation n'est pas capable de le détecter. Dans les deux cas, il semble qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir de contrat, du moins pas sans la participation active du [Roi] à chaque fois.

En fait, il s'agissait de la première hypothèse. Naruto était juste si ridiculement puissant qu'il ne pouvait pas être convoqué par un humain dont la volonté n'était pas susceptible de changer la face du monde. S'il fallait quantifier son pouvoir selon un rang, il serait à peu près de rang ultime. Et à son apogée, qu'il n'était désormais plus capable d'atteindre, il serait encore plus fort que cela. Naturellement, Rias ne pouvait pas savoir cela, puisque l'Uzumaki faisait un excellent travail dans la rétention de données concernant ses capacités.

\- Ce serait plus simple si ton aura était perceptible, Naruto-kun. Se plaignit la Gremory. Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas de [Sacred Gear] ?

\- Certain. Répondit l'Uzumaki en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était quelque chose que Rias avait voulu confirmer la veille, peu de temps avant de demander à l'ex-jinchuriki d'amener Issei à la salle de club pour le recruter, ce qu'il avait refusé. Elle lui avait demandé de prendre une position qui lui était familière et qui pour lui incarnait la puissance. Confus, Naruto avait obéi, mais rien ne se produisait, à la grande consternation de la Gremory.

Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait pensé qu'il possédait un [Sacred Gear], raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé de faire cela. Elle l'avait « rassuré » en lui disant qu'il était possible que le ou les siens étaient peut-être encore en sommeil, car trop puissant pour lui de les gérer actuellement, malgré la tentative d'éveil.

Naruto lui avait alors annoncé qu'il n'en possédait pas. Pour preuve, il avait fini par admettre qu'il était capable de sentir la présence d'un [Sacred Geard] au sein d'une personne, et l'avait prouvé en disant qu'Issei et Yuuto en étaient tous deux possesseurs, mais pas Koneko ou Akeno. Pas plus que lui-même. Cela avait rendu Rias encore plus déconcertée, et elle avait ajouté cet élément à la liste des mystères entourant l'Uzumaki.

Bien que son explication fût vraie, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Naruto savait qu'il ne possédait pas de [Sacred Gear]. Les [Sacred Gears] avaient été créé par le Dieu Biblique afin de donner aux hommes les moyens de se défendre contre les menaces surnaturelles. Ces artefacts dataient donc d'après sa naissance. Or, l'Uzumaki était une entité qui lui était antérieure. Il ne pouvait pas posséder de [Sacred Gear] parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette époque.

Il y avait une autre raison à cela. Certains [Sacred Gear] pouvaient migrer dans un corps humain même plusieurs années après la naissance de la personne. Les [Longinus] en étaient de parfaits exemples. Cependant, même en prenant cela en compte, il resta impossible pour Naruto d'être un jour possesseur de l'un d'eux. Sa structure organique était trop différente des humains modernes.

En admettant que lorsque le Dieu Biblique avait retiré le don du chakra aux humains, ceux-ci étaient devenus sa création, à savoir des humains créés par lui, comme le dépeignait la Bible, l'Uzumaki n'était pas l'un d'eux. Si l'on devait comparer, il serait comme un humain créé par le Juubi, la déesse Kaguya ou le Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki… Où peut-être les trois. Ainsi, bien que Naruto soit tout aussi humain que ceux de l'époque moderne, il n'était pas sélectionnable par un [Sacred Gear], quelque chose que les hybrides humain-créature surnaturelle étaient pourtant. Autre Dieu, autre mythologie, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Cela dit, si l'Uzumaki voulait vraiment en avoir un, il lui serait facile d'en devenir porteur. Il lui suffirait de trouver un et de le sceller à l'intérieur du Shiki Fujin. Puisque les humains possédant un [Sacred Gear] n'étaient pas différents d'un jinchuriki, le principe de base était relativement le même. Naruto n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de faire quelque chose comme cela, car il se considérait déjà comme assez puissant et s'était juré de ne plus dépendre d'un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien, comme cela avait été le cas avec Kurama. Il était trop facile d'en être privé, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser mon aura être perceptible. Informa Naruto, sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Essaya de comprendre Rias.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est stratégiquement pas raisonnable de se priver d'un tel avantage. Expliqua-t-il. Et deuxièmement, je ne veux pas vous effrayer.

\- Comment ton aura pourrait nous effrayer ? Se moqua la Gremoru, un sourcil levé.

\- Rias… Soupira l'Uzumaki. Tu as été témoin à deux reprises de ce qui se passait lorsque j'étais irrité. Même sans mon aura présente, tu semblais sur le point de défaillir par la pression mentale que j'exerçais. Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourrais supporter cela si mon aura était présente ? Pour te donner un aperçu, imagine que la personne la plus puissante que tu connaisses se mette réellement en colère contre toi. Je ne devrais pas être bien loin de ce niveau.

\- Tu exagères… Grommela le [Roi].

\- Peut-être… Concéda Naruto. Ou peut-être pas. Il est préférable pour tout le monde qu'on ne le découvre pas. Pour cette raison, mon aura restera telle qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire absente.

Il ne voulait pas expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment manifester son aura. Parce que tout son chakra était continuellement absorbé et scellé dans le Shiki Fujin, son aura y était également confinée. A moins de briser le sceau, ou d'au moins le déverrouiller, il lui était impossible de la rendre perceptible.

C'était cependant quelque chose qu'il ne ferait qu'en cas de bataille, s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix à sa disposition, car en le faisant il aurait accès à une plus grande partie de son pouvoir dont actuellement environ 80% était hors de sa portée. Déverrouiller le sceau lui permettrait d'accéder jusqu'à 50% de son véritable pouvoir, tandis que le détruire lui donnerait automatiquement l'accès à 100% de la puissance qu'il avait acquis lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi, sans possibilité de retour.

Si la majorité de son pouvoir était scellé dans le Shiki Fujin, c'était pour éviter de se blesser. En effet, en revenant du _Néant_, le corps de Naruto était faible et incapable de gérer toute sa puissance. Même maintenant, après sa réincarnation, il estimait à 30-35% le maximum de son potentiel qu'il pouvait utiliser sans craindre d'effets secondaires néfastes ou dangereux pour sa santé.

L'Uzumaki avait estimé auparavant avoir retrouvé 85% de son ancienne puissance non-scellée. C'était la vérité. 100% de son ancienne puissance non-scellée correspondait aux 20% de son potentiel auquel il pouvait accéder actuellement sans déverrouiller ou briser le sceau. Cela signifiait donc que Naruto était actuellement capable d'utiliser 17% de son véritable potentiel. Naturellement, cette valeur n'incluait pas l'utilisation du rinnegan ou du senjutsu.

Finalement, il fut décidé que l'ex-jichuriki ne ferait pas de mission tant qu'une alternative à son incapacité à être invoqué ne serait pas trouvée. Koneko avait donc été contrainte de se rendre seule à son contrat, ce qui l'avait contrariée comme le petit plissement entre ses sourcils pouvait l'indiquer. Akeno partit peu de temps après.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Issei arriva finalement, avant de repartir rapidement une fois qu'il fut mis au courant de sa mission de distribuer des prospectus dans toute la ville. Sa motivation était à l'origine inexistante, mais après quelques mots de Rias à propos de cela étant la première étape pour devenir un roi de harem, il aurait été presque possible de voir les flammes de la détermination briller au fond de ses yeux. Naruto l'avait même vu serrer l'exemplaire d'« Icha Icha : _Paradise_ », qu'il avait chargé à la Gremory de lui transmettre, comme un croyant le ferait de la Bible. Il avait même cru voir à quelques reprises Akeno posséder son propre exemplaire. Heureusement, personne ne savait qu'il en était l'auteur à cette époque…

Amusé, Naruto resta au club de Recherche Occulte et utilisa une infime quantité de senjutsu pour suivre la progression d'Issei qui, porté par sa volonté lubrique, avait été capable de distribuer ses 300 premiers prospectus en une heure seulement. Lorsqu'il était revenu, à bout de souffle, Rias, appréciant sa motivation, lui avait alors proposé de réaliser son premier contrat, ce qu'il accepta joyeusement. Malheureusement, il fut découvert qu'il ne possédait pas assez de puissance démoniaque pour se téléporter, si bien qu'il fut obligé de s'y rendre à vélo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uzumaki décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer lorsqu'il se figea soudainement devant la porte. Le clone qu'il avait laissé avec Asia venait d'exploser, signe qu'il y avait un problème. Apparemment, la jeune nonne avait voulu sortir, sans objectif précis en tête. Elle s'était donc perdue… Encore une fois. Et pendant ses tentatives de retourner chez Naruto, elle avait croisé un prêtre. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison légitime de se trouver ici, puisqu'il s'agissait du territoire d'un démon.

Le prêtre, en voyant et reconnaissant Asia, avait tenté de la forcer à l'accompagner quelque part. Celle-ci avait hésité un instant, mais finalement accepté. Il l'avait conduit à une maison, que l'Uzumaki reconnu pour y avoir distribué un prospectus, et lui avait ordonné de préparer une barrière. Le clone n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait été largement capable de percevoir les mauvaises intentions émanant du prêtre. Quoi qu'il ait prévu, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de bien.

Pour couronner le tout, Naruto se rendit compte que la maison était celle où Issei se rendait actuellement. Dans son état actuel, s'il s'y rendait, il se ferait tuer. Grognant, l'Uzumaki quitta rapidement la salle de club et, une fois hors de vue, utilisa un shunshin pour arriver sur place. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas trop tard…

* * *

Bien, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres chapitres que je publierai en même temps que celui-ci.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre lui-même, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. J'avais initialement prévu de traiter le combat contre Freed, mais les circonstances ont fait que cela n'a pas été possible.

Pour ce qui est de Naruto, on en a finalement appris un peu plus sur lui et sur ses capacités, mais la véritable démonstrations de force ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Bien, je vous dit à la prochaine, ou à tout de suite si vous allez lire un autre de mes chapitres.

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le (presque) retard, mais j'ai eu quelques complications d'ordre personnel qui m'ont empêché de poster ce chapitre plus tôt.

Bien, je suis plutôt satisfait de ce chapitre, même si une petite partie ne me plait pas particulièrement. Je pense que j'aurais peut-être dû la retravailler, mais je chipote peut-être un peu. Si ça se trouve, elle est très bien et je suis juste maniaque (mon besoin de tout justifier et de tout expliquer...). Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

ps: Le titre dit tout...

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : [Twilight Healing] !_**

Asia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Les derniers mois avaient été tellement surréalistes qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire. Déjà, sa vie n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier d'ordinaire. Bébé, elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents à la porte d'une église. Là, elle y fut élevée par une religieuse avec plusieurs autres orphelins, vivant dans un mélange de bonheur et de simplicité. Sans surprise, elle avait commencé à développer sa foi du Dieu Biblique par le biais du catholicisme et devint rapidement une fervente croyante dont l'authenticité n'avait d'égal que sa pureté.

A cette époque, Asia n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Elle ne se projetait pas dans l'avenir et profitait pleinement de l'instant présent comme tout enfant de son âge. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé à l'occasion de dire que lorsqu'elle serait grande elle deviendrait une religieuse comme celle qui l'avait élevée. De la même façon, certains orphelins de la paroisse avaient affirmé qu'un jour ils l'épouseraient. Ces propos reflétaient une innocence et une naïveté toutes enfantines. Dans des circonstances normales, peut-être qu'elle aurait tenu parole, ou peut-être qu'elle aurait suivi une autre voie.

Cependant, quoi qu'aurait pu être son avenir, un événement inattendu scella la destinée de la jeune fille. Au cours de sa huitième année, elle découvrit un chiot blessé. Etant la personne pure qu'elle était, Asia pria de tout son cœur pour être capable de venir en aide au petit animal qui souffrait. Et, chose incroyable, elle fut exhaussée. Dieu lui accorda le don de guérir, ce qu'elle mit à profit immédiatement. Ainsi, elle le sauva. Ce miracle ne passa toutefois pas inaperçu.

En effet, un membre de l'église catholique en fut témoin totalement par hasard. Asia ne comprit pas réellement ce jour-là, mais moins d'une semaine plus tard, elle fut emmenée à l'église principale catholique, en Italie. On lui demanda alors de renouveler le miracle qui lui avait permis de guérir le chiot. Souriant innocemment, elle avait simplement hoché la tête et utilisé le don de Dieu pour soigner les gens autour d'elle. A partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les croyants la surnomment la « Sainte Prêtresse ».

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, puis les années passèrent, semblables les unes aux autres. Des catholiques de partout dans le monde venaient pour l'implorer de les guérir, et elle le faisait avec un sourire. Les croyants disaient qu'elle était porteuse du pouvoir de protection divine. Il n'existait pas de blessure qu'elle ne pouvait pas soigner. Sa renommée ne cessa jamais de grandir et elle fut bientôt élevée au rang de « Fille Sainte ».

Elle n'était pas mécontente de son sort. Elle était bien traitée. Les gens autour d'elle étaient gentils et Asia appréciait venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle était heureuse que son pouvoir soit utilisé. Elle avait été bénie par Dieu, et elle faisait de son mieux pour s'en rendre digne. Elle était constamment en contact avec des croyants de la religion catholique et, en de plus rares occasions, ceux d'autres branches du christianisme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi entourée. Et pourtant…

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule.

Asia n'avait pas d'ami à qui elle pourrait parler et se confier. Tout le monde le traitait bien et était gentil avec elle, mais ce n'était que de l'égoïsme de leur part. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas qu'elle prenne offense et cesse de les bénir de son pouvoir. Ils ne la considéraient pas comme un humain, mais comme une étrange créature qui pourrait guérir les humains. Elle était un symbole. En tant que tel, ils ne cherchaient pas à la comprendre, se contentant de l'adorer. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Pouvoir continuer à soigner les gens suffisait à son bonheur. Elle était une fille simple, après tout. Elle aurait pu se contenter de sa vie comme elle était…

Mais une fois de plus, le destin en décida autrement.

Deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les rues de Rome, revenant d'une visite à domicile pour guérir une personne qui ne pouvait pas se rendre jusqu'à elle, elle avait découvert un homme blessé. Il avait des ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos, preuve qu'il n'était pas humain. Asia nota distraitement qu'il correspondait à la description de la Bible pour les Démons, mais elle était surtout consciente qu'il était blessé. La jeune fille avait un cœur si pur qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer alors qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Ce ne fut plus tard qu'elle apprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de le soigner. Un démon était l'ennemi de Dieu. Pour cette raison, un don de Dieu ne pouvait pas guérir un démon, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Pire encore, ses gardes du corps l'avaient vu réussir cet exploit inconcevable. Le démon, pour sa part, parvint à s'enfuir avant de pouvoir être éliminé.

De retour à l'église, ses agissements furent révélés, provoquant le chaos. Un pouvoir pouvant guérir les démons ? Une telle absurdité ne pouvait pas arriver. Le don de guérison était destiné aux disciples de Dieu seulement. Asia n'était pas la seule à en avoir été doté, mais elle était celle dont la puissance était la plus grande, car proportionnelle à sa foi. Cependant, les croyants refusaient d'envisager cela. Ils commencèrent à propager des rumeurs sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, elle fut stigmatisée « hérétique » et appelée « Sorcière ». Personne ne tenta de la défendre.

Rejetée par l'église, elle se retrouva avec nulle part où aller. Elle vécut plusieurs jours dans la rue, avant de finalement être découverte par une organisation mineure d'exorcistes parasites qui l'emmenèrent à un groupe d'anges déchus. Tout comme avec l'église, ils utilisèrent son pouvoir pour leur propre compte, mais au moins, eux ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler ce fait. En dépit de sa vie « d'hérétique », Asia n'oublia pas de continuer de prier et de remercier Dieu. Elle ne reçut jamais de réponse. Elle avait été abandonnée. Elle ne fut pas sauvée. Alors elle pria plus fort…

Elle découvrit que le groupe d'anges déchus qui l'avait recueilli était indépendant. Ils faisaient partie de l'organisation Grigori, mais seulement par le biais de leur chef qui en était un membre haut placé. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été vu par Asia, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup d'interactions avec les anges déchus. Seule Raynare prenait du temps pour lui rendre visite, quand elle le pouvait. Il y avait cependant une tristesse et une résignation dans son regard qui inquiétait légèrement l'Argento, comme si elle savait quelque chose à propos de la jeune fille qu'elle-même ignorait.

Il y avait deux jours, Asia avait finalement été demandé par les anges déchus de se rendre à la ville de Kuoh, au japon, où Raynare s'était déjà rendu une semaine auparavant. Elle était censée se rendre à l'église, mais s'était perdue. Incapable de communiquer en raison de la barrière des langues, elle avait erré et s'était finalement endormie dans un parc tard dans la nuit. Au moment de rejoindre le monde des songes, sa dernière pensée avait été une fois de plus pour Dieu, lui demandant de lui envoyer un signe pour prouver qu'il était toujours à l'écoute.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu son don de guérison, elle avait été exhaussée.

Elle avait été réveillée par un garçon blond qui semblait véritablement inquiet pour sa santé. Il ne la connaissait pas, et même après qu'elle se soit présentée, il ne reconnut pas son nom. Malgré cela, il lui avait proposé de lui venir en aide, sans rien demander en retour. Asia avait été en mesure de sentir la sincérité provenant de lui, plus qu'en quiconque qu'elle ait déjà rencontré. Il l'avait conduit à l'église de bonne grâce. Il ne posa aucune question indiscrète et fit en sorte qu'elle soit véritablement à l'aise en sa présence.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, le garçon, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Naruto, sembla perturbé. Après plusieurs questions, elle comprit pourquoi. Ce n'était pas étrange que les anges déchus habitent les lieux de cultes abandonnés, car bien que tombés du ciel ils restaient malgré tout des créatures surnaturelles. Et une église en ruine symbolisait parfaitement à la fois leur grandeur et leur décadence. Et désormais, il s'agissait également de sa maison. Pour Asia, qui avait vécu dans la simplicité et même dernièrement dans la précarité, cela représentait peu de différence avec ses précédentes conditions de vie.

L'Uzumaki, cependant, ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce point de vue particulier. Il refusa obstinément de l'y laisser et, surprise par son obstination, elle ne pensa même pas à insister. Naruto avait cet effet sur elle. Asia n'était pas certaine, mais elle avait compris rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose au sujet du garçon qui la mettait à l'aise. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour, c'était juste sa façon d'être.

Asia avait également sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que si l'Uzumaki ne se concentrait pas spécifiquement sur elle lorsqu'il était à proximité de l'Argento, il aurait pu aussi bien être invisible pour elle. Et pourtant, il faisait l'effort d'être perceptible à ses sens. De plus, elle se sentait étonnamment confortable lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était là, qu'il la protégerait de tout…

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle prit conscience de qui était réellement Naruto. Il était son ange gardien, ou en tout cas un équivalant. Apparu de nulle part, indétectable et invisible à moins de vouloir être perçu. Il était la réponse de Dieu à toutes les prières qu'elle avait faite. Il la guiderait, la conseillerait, l'aiderait à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il lui montrerait quel chemin prendre. Et, en l'occurrence, cela commençait par s'éloigner de l'église et des anges déchus.

Sans hésiter, Asia l'avait remercié chaleureusement, avant d'accepter de le suivre. Naruto l'avait logé chez lui, un appartement étonnamment normal, du moins la jeune fille supposait que c'était quelque chose de normal. Elle n'avait pas énormément de moyens pour faire la comparaison. L'Uzumaki lui offrit non seulement l'hospitalité, mais également son propre lit. Il l'avait taquiné au passage, mais l'Argento se rendit compte après coup qu'elle avait en fait réellement apprécié cela. C'était différent de toutes les interactions sociales qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. C'était… Agréable.

Ce matin même, Naruto lui avait confié les clefs de sa maison, preuve qu'il continuait à veiller sur elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa journée tant qu'elle revenait pour 20 heures. Elle avait supposé que tant qu'elle suivait ces minuscules restrictions, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il était son ange gardien après tout, même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il continuait de veiller sur elle.

Curieuse de la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais, Asia avait voulu la visiter et s'était donc mise à errer au hasard. Il lui fallut un peu plus de trois heures pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était perdue une fois de plus. Puisque Naruto ne s'était pas encore manifesté, elle supposa que soit elle ne courrait aucun danger, soit elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle était censé faire et que l'Uzumaki ne ressentait pas le besoin d'intervenir pour la guider plus spécifiquement. Et parce qu'elle avait emmené le bento que lui avait spécialement préparé son hôte, elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de trouver à manger pour le midi, même si elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait

Ce fut ainsi que plus tard dans la journée, en début de soirée en fait, elle rencontra le père Freed. Celui-ci la remarqua assez facilement, étant donné qu'elle portait toujours sa tenue de nonne. De plus, elle était censée faire équipe avec lui à l'origine après son arrivée à Kuoh, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre Naruto. Puisqu'elle avait désormais son ange gardien, elle n'avait plus besoin de la protection des anges déchus, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans tous les cas, le père Freed, qui était également un exorciste ainsi qu'une personne extrêmement grossière, l'avait sermonné pendant au moins une trentaine de minutes, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas tolérable d'être en retard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir le glorieux rôle qu'était le leur. Il l'avait ensuite informé que parce qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan depuis la veille, elle avait intérêt à se rattraper ce soir pour qu'il intercède éventuellement en sa faveur auprès des anges déchus, qui étaient furieux contre elle.

Asia avait hésité à suivre le père Freed. Elle avait pensé qu'en suivant son ange gardien elle se dissocierait de l'organisation qui l'avait recueilli précédemment. Cependant, il n'y eut aucun signe de Naruto ou indication qu'elle devait refuser de suivre l'exorciste. Sans doute avait-elle encore un rôle à jouer avec eux avant de les quitter définitivement. Ce fut cette conclusion qui la décida finalement d'accepter de l'accompagner.

Le père Freed l'avait alors conduit à une maison, qui ne se distinguait pas particulièrement de toutes les autres dans le quartier. L'exorciste, cependant, semblait savoir exactement quoi chercher et s'appuyait pour cela d'un petit appareil ressemblant à un GPS qui le guidait vers sa destination.

Là, il avait émis un rire de satisfaction et d'anticipation, avant de dire à Asia de se rendre dans le jardin derrière la maison et de mettre en place une barrière de protection selon des indications précises. Celle-ci ne devait permettre de laisser entrer qu'une personne qui avait été invité à entrer. L'Argento n'avait pas compris la raison de ces spécificités, mais avait accepté sans poser de question. Son travail ne lui prit pas longtemps, à peine quelques minutes, mais l'atmosphère autour de l'habitation avait changé. Cela lui avait donné un mauvais pressentiment et l'avait fait se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Elle le regretta sitôt avoir passé la porte du salon. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, le plafond, et même les murs. Il y avait également un cadavre cloué à l'un d'eux, très probablement celui de la personne qui vivait là à l'origine. Mais ce qui attirait particulièrement le regard d'Asia était le père Freed, qui avait un pistolet dans une main et une épée de lumière dans l'autre, tenant la point contre le cou d'un garçon à peu près du même âge que l'Argento et sur le point de le décapiter.

Naturellement, la scène devant elle lui fit involontairement pousser un cri d'effroi. Ironiquement, ce fut cela qui sauva le garçon d'une mort plus que certaine, qui se révéla être un démon, selon les propos du père Freed. Toujours selon lui, c'était son travail en tant qu'exorciste d'éliminer leur espèce et de punir les humains tentant de passer un contrat avec eux. Cela avait été semblait-il l'objectif de leur mission du jour.

Cependant, Asia n'était pas familière avec le concept de tuer. Elle était une guérisseuse, à l'extrémité opposée. Le fait même de vouloir prendre une vie et d'en profiter, comme cela semblait être le cas du père Freed, était au-delà d'elle, même s'il s'agissait d'un démon. Elle était pourtant bien placée pour décider de cela, elle avait été excommuniée à cause de l'un d'eux. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'en prendre à eux en représailles, et encore moins de les éliminer. Elle était tout simplement trop étrangère avec la haine et la rancune pour cela.

Et le démon… Le garçon blessé qui rampait au sol… Elle ne ressentait aucune agressivité venant de lui. Pas d'émotions négatives, juste une douloureuse confusion concernant la situation présente. De ce que pouvait dire Asia, il était aussi innocent qu'elle lorsqu'il en venait à la mort d'autrui. Il était… Une bonne personne, elle pouvait le sentir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de se faire tuer. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle décida courageusement de s'interposer entre lui et le père Freed au moment où il abattit son épée de lumière pour rendre « justice ».

La lame la transperça de part en part sans lui infliger le moindre dommage. Elle n'était pas destinée à tuer après tout, seulement à purifier. Un être humain ne pouvait pas être blessé par cette épée, encore qu'une personne profondément mauvaise pourrait éventuellement ressentir une douleur mentale qui y était proportionnelle. Dans les faits, seuls les êtres dont le corps était contaminé par de l'énergie « impure » seraient menacés par les propriétés bénites de l'arme et affectés par sa lumière. Cela incluait les démons, les anges déchus, les vampires, les loups garous ainsi que d'autres espèces des ténèbres et de l'obscurité.

Mais si l'épée de lumière ne pouvait pas affecter les organismes non-démoniaques, elle était néanmoins en mesure d'agir sur les matériaux non-organiques. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était appelée « épée », après tout. Ainsi, l'avant des vêtements d'Asia fut tranché, révélant son ventre et ses seins à tous les regards. Elle essaya de dissimuler ce qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras et ses mains, mais le père Freed l'en empêcha et en profita pour la molester sans la moindre once de honte ou de remord à ce sujet, son pistolet ramassé à sa ceinture. Au contraire, il semblait en profiter, parlant même de la violer. Actuellement, il ressemblait bien plus à un démon que le démon lui-même.

Asia essaya de se libérer, mais fut plaquée contre le mur. Bénédiction mineure, ce ne fut pas celui où avait été cloué le cadavre de la personne qui avait vécu ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu la malchance de rencontrer le père Freed. Se débattant, la jeune fille pria de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle appela mentalement son ange gardien, Naruto, espérant qu'il répondrait à son appel.

Elle reçut une réponse pratiquement instantanée sous forme de la porte d'entrée qui fut arrachée de ses gonds et vola violemment à travers toute la maison, détruisant au passage le mur du salon qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, avant de finalement s'écraser lourdement aux pieds de l'exorciste. Surprise malgré elle, elle observa le nouvel arrivant aux cheveux blons hérissés et désordonnés qui approchait d'eux en passant négligemment par le trou dans le mur qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer, ses yeux dissimulés par l'ombre de ses cheveux. Même ainsi, de là où elle était, Asia pouvait sentir sa colère. Malgré cela, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer par sa seule présence.

\- Naruto-san… Murmura-t-elle avec soulagement en dépit de l'embarras de sa situation actuelle. Tu es venu…

* * *

Naruto sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'Issei disparaitre de sa perception. Oh, il n'était pas mort, du moins pas encore. Cependant, quelque chose perturbait sa perception _via_ senjutsu. Cela ressemblait à une barrière de quelque sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain, n'ayant jamais été confronté personnellement à un obstacle de ce genre auparavant.

Ce qu'il était en mesure de déceler, cependant, était qu'il s'agissait d'une création d'Asia, il pouvait sentir sa signature énergétique à l'intérieur. Grâce à cela, il pouvait sentir qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement, mais qu'elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle devait le faire. Sans doute agissait-elle sur les ordres du prêtre. Les souvenirs de son clone lui avaient déjà permis de déterminer qu'il était le genre de personne à user de toutes les méthodes disponibles pour obtenir ce qu'il attendait de sa cible.

Arrivant enfin sur place, il essaya de pénétrer dans la maison, seulement pour en être empêché par un obstacle invisible. La barrière agissait déjà et semblait être efficace. Certes, Naruto pourrait aisément la détruire par la force brute, mais ce n'était pas son intention, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il voulait essayer une approche plus discrète que ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire. D'une part, il ne voulait pas alerter ceux à l'intérieur de la barrière de sa présence. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas détruire la fabrication d'Asia. Il ignorait ce qu'une destruction trop brusque pourrait causer comme effet secondaire sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas utilisé de chakra après tout, mais directement son énergie spirituelle pour créer cette bulle magique d'isolation. Il n'était pas assez familier avec la « magie » de cette époque pour pouvoir anticiper le résultat. Naruto allait devoir faire quelques expérimentations à ce sujet lorsqu'il aurait le temps et également déterminer s'il lui était possible de l'utiliser. Après tout, sa condition particulière faisait qu'il fusionnait automatiquement son énergie physique avec son énergie spirituelle sous forme de chakra. Il pourrait ne pas être en mesure d'utiliser cette même énergie spirituelle pour façonner de l'énergie magique.

Posant la main sur la barrière, l'Uzumaki essaya de l'analyser pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle était destinée à n'autoriser le passage que des individus qui avaient été autorisés à pénétrer dans la maison. Si une personne qui ne remplissait pas cette condition tentait d'y entrer, elle en serait empêchée, tout comme Naruto l'était actuellement. La bulle d'isolation magique générait également un champ de perturbation contre la téléportation d'une personne non-autorisée. C'était une protection plutôt complète, mais qui pouvait être forcée assez facilement si l'on y mettait assez de puissance.

L'Uzumaki fut interrompu dans son analyse lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie magique d'Asia se charger d'un mélange de peur et de panique. Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose de vraiment mal se produisait. La colère envahit Naruto, lui faisant serrer les poings. Pendant un instant, il fut sur le point de simplement briser la barrière par la simple force physique mais se ravisa, se rappelant qu'il ignorait les effets d'une destruction sans précaution ou connaissance du sujet. Il allait _vraiment_ devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, et le plus vite sera le mieux.

L'ex-jinchuriki grimaça légèrement, avant de se figer complètement, lui permettant ainsi d'accumuler plus d'énergie naturelle, ce qui fit changer ses yeux à une couleur d'or et à la pupille fendue. Il n'en récolta que le minimum, juste assez pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Grâce à ses talents, Naruto était pratiquement indétectable aux cinq sens, mais combiné au senjutsu, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le monde lui-même et pouvait donc tromper même une barrière comme celle qui le retenait pour le moment.

Cessant d'absorber l'énergie naturelle, l'Uzumaki glissa sans difficulté à travers la barrière, avant de désactiver la version yang de son mode Sennin. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce surplus de puissance pour la situation actuelle et ne voulait pas prendre l'habitude d'en utiliser plus que le strict minimum pour gérer les circonstances en toute sécurité. Cela devrait l'empêcher de devenir négligent.

Se précipitant ensuite vers la maison, Naruto ne prit même pas le temps d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sans s'arrêter, il la frappa d'un coup de pied, ce qui détruisit les battants, la fit sortir de ses gonds, l'envoya voler à travers la maison, la fit passer à travers un mur et finalement tombe lourdement sur le sol aux pieds d'un homme. Celui-ci, de toute évidence un prêtre, était armé d'une épée, lui rappelant étrangement un sabre laser, dans une main tandis que l'autre tripotait l'un des seins d'Asia qui n'était évidemment pas consentante.

Quant à Issei, il était étendu sur le sol, son corps porteur de nombreuses blessures graves, bien qu'heureusement aucune n'être mortelle. Inutile de se demander qui en était à l'origine, il n'y avait qu'un seul individu dans la pièce qui possédait une arme et qui en plus dégageait une soif de sang digne de Gaara à son pire.

Voyant que tout le monde s'était figé dans la maison, l'Uzumaki se permit alors d'avancer de manière décontractée en direction du groupe. Son visage était légèrement baissé, ce qui devait certainement dissimuler ses yeux aux regards des autres. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un remarque la colère qui y brillait, du moins pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé. Naruto passa négligemment à travers le trou dans le mur et continua sa progression, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Naruto-san… Murmura Asia avec soulagement. Tu es venu…

\- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là. Lui dit-il d'un ton calme.

Sa voix était étonnamment mesurée en dépit de la fureur bouillonnante qui l'habitait. Depuis qu'il était revenu du _Néant_, il avait été irrité, frustré et même légèrement énervé, mais jamais il n'avait été dans une telle colère auparavant. Il devait absolument garder le contrôle de lui-même, sinon il craignait de provoquer des dommages collatéraux ou même de blesser Issei ou Asia lorsqu'il utiliserait ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à les restreindre lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise d'une forte émotion négative. L'effet du chakra de Kurama n'avait jamais arrangé les choses non plus.

\- Haaaaaaaaaaah ? S'écria le prêtre avec un mélange de folie et d'excitation. Et qui tu es, toi ? Un démon de merde comme celui-là ? Non, ce n'est pas important. Si tu es parvenu à traverser la barrière, c'est que tu dois être plutôt fort, non ? Puis-je te trancher ? Te découper ? Te réduire en morceaux et répandre ton sang ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, le prêtre avait commencé à agiter son sabre laser dans tous les sens. Il ne frappait rien, mais l'effet visuel était assez impressionnant. Naruto se demanda distraitement s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était juste fou… Sans doute la seconde supposition. Le prêtre déblatérait des propos qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour l'Uzumaki, mais celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter.

\- Es-tu le responsable pour la nudité d'Asia et les blessures d'Issei ? Lui demanda l'ex-jinchuriki, sans le regarder.

\- C'est moi. Confirma joyeusement le prêtre en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Mon nom est Freed Zelzan. Je fais partie d'une certaine organisation de l'exorcisme. Même si je ne sais pas comment tu connais Asia-chan, puisque tu sembles connaitre le diable de merde, puis-je supposer que tu en es un également ? Dis oui s'il te plait. Je veux vraiment te couper en morceaux. En fait, je le ferais de toute façon, mais je prendrais plus de plaisir à savoir que je ferais mon travail en même temps.

\- Qui sait ? Répliqua Naruto, d'un ton désinvolte. Au final, qui je suis importe peu. Je suis juste là pour ramener Asia et Issei en sécurité.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répliqua joyeusement Freed en pointant son épée de lumière en direction de l'Uzumaki. Vois-tu, Asia-chan est très importe pour mon organisation et je dois veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que son utilité arrive à son terme. Nous l'avons déjà perdu une fois, et cela a provoqué une sacrée panique parmi mes patrons… C'était marrant ! Quant au diable de merde, il va mourir de ma main, et ensuite ce sera ton tour. Mais je suis une personne raisonnable, je peux changer l'ordre de mes priorités si tu préfères passer devant.

\- Tu sembles déterminé… Remarqua Naruto, sans montrer d'émotion. Soit. Combattons !

\- Yay ! S'exclama le prêtre en se précipitant vers l'Uzumaki.

L'exorciste était rapide, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Pour une personne relativement normale, comme Issei ou Asia, cela devait être difficile de le suivre des yeux. Mais pour l'ex-jinchuriki, ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Au contraire, c'était presque lent selon ses normes. Naruto le laissa donc s'approcher, avant de finalement relever la tête et de regarder son adversaire dans les yeux.

Freed se figea aussitôt, arrêté en plein mouvement. Son épée de lumière avait été stoppée à mi-swing et demeurait ainsi, immobile. Ces yeux d'un bleu glacial à la pupille fendue verticalement qui le fixaient avec une fureur telle qu'il pouvait presque se sentir mourir par ce simple regard. Pendant un instant, l'exorciste crut être en présence d'une créature au-delà de sa compréhension… Une créature déterminée à le dévorer.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux… Déclara Freed, son corps tremblant d'excitation. Cela me donne encore plus envie de te tuer.

\- Tu es vraiment un psychopathe. Grogna Naruto, continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Freed, toujours sans parvenir à bouger. Insulte-moi ! Je veux sentir plus de ton intention meurtrière, elle me fait me sentir si bien…

Naruto retint de justesse un grondement. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré tuer quelqu'un auparavant. Ni Pein, ni Obito, ni même Madara ne lui avaient inspiré un tel dégout et une telle sensation de répulsion. Cet exorciste était fou et il le savait, mais pire que tout, il cultivait cette folie, l'entretenait et la faisait grandir volontairement. En ce sens, il était une personne bien plus dangereuse que ceux que l'Uzumaki avait déjà affrontés auparavant. Ces autres ennemis avaient honnêtement cru être sains d'esprit et agir pour le plus grand bien. Ce n'était pas le cas de Freed.

Ce prêtre était complètement fou. Un dangereux psychopathe. Et pour cette raison, il était probablement aussi imprévisible que Naruto lui-même. A niveau égal, l'Uzumaki n'aurait pas été certain de qui aurait vaincu l'autre. Heureusement, les différences de puissance, de compétences et d'expérience étaient à son avantage. Cela n'empêchait pas l'ex-jinchuriki de vouloir le tuer avec une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Cet être nauséabond n'avait pas le moindre trait rachetable.

La vie de Freed semblait n'être pourvue de sens que s'il prenait celles des autres. En ce sens, il était semblable à Gaara durant les examens chuunins, mais l'exorciste n'était influencé par aucune entité supérieure, Naruto était certain de cela. Tout, y compris sa folie, n'était que le résultat de sa propre volonté. Il ne pouvait être laissé vivant, il pourrait à tout moment se lancer sur un carnage s'il décidait que tuer des démons et leurs partisans humains ne lui suffisaient plus.

Mais autant l'Uzumaki voulait l'éliminer, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il y avait Asia. Elle était trop pure, trop innocente. Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Naruto tuerait quelqu'un qui était de toute évidence pas un danger pour lui. Elle pourrait commencer à avoir peur de lui, et il ne voulait pas cela. Non, tant que la jeune fille serait là, Freed devrait être laissé en vie et même relativement indemne. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir non plus. Le faire prisonnier n'était pas non plus une option. Alors que faire…

Naruto vint finalement à une solution satisfaisante. Il le laisserait « s'échapper », mais garderait un œil sur lui par le biais de ses clones. Et lorsqu'il serait seul… Mais avant cela, l'Uzumaki allait devoir également s'occuper de l'organisation qui employait Freed et déterminer s'ils représentaient une menace pour Asia ou Rias et sa pairie. Si c'était le cas, ils ne le resteraient pas longtemps… Il avait déjà une bonne idée d'où chercher.

Cet exorciste ne pouvait décemment pas être mandaté par l'église, pas vu comment il se comportait. Mais si son employeur était un ange déchu, alors c'était différent. Il lui faudrait entrer en contact avec Raynare dans un avenir proche et lui poser quelques questions. Elle avait semblé être raisonnable et pourrait l'éclairer sur ce qui se passait dans cette ville. Deux groupes ennemis ne pouvaient simplement s'ignorer pour une durée prolongée. Cela allait à l'encontre du bon sens.

Satisfait de son plan, Naruto reporta pleinement son attention sur Freed, ne l'ayant jamais totalement oublié ou quitté du regard. Il le frappa alors à l'estomac, assez fort pour fêler et peut-être une ou deux côtes, mais pas assez violemment pour les casser et donc l'handicaper ou l'empêcher de se déplacer, ce qui le fit voler de l'autre côté du salon. Il fallait qu'il puisse s'échapper de façon crédible pour que l'Uzumaki puisse l'éliminer discrètement pas la suite, lui et éventuellement son organisation. Tout pour conserver l'innocence d'Asia le plus longtemps possible.

\- Guaaaaaargh ! Hurla Freed de douleur en s'écrasant au sol, les deux mains tenant son ventre à l'endroit où il avait été percuté.

Naruto, insouciant de la souffrance de sa cible, se pencha et ramassa l'épée de lumière de l'exorciste qu'il avait lâché lorsque l'Uzumaki l'avait frappé. Cela en disait long sur la puissance du coup de poing de l'ex-jinchuriki, car l'exorciste semblait être le genre d'individus à perdre un bras plutôt que de lâcher volontairement son arme. Tenant la poignée dans une main, le blond se permit un léger sourire. Depuis qu'il avait vu le film _Star Wars_, il avait voulu posséder son propre sabre laser. C'était chose faite à présent.

\- Naruto-san ? Appela Asia d'une voix inquiète en le regardant, étant parvenue à arranger ses vêtements pour qu'ils dissimulent son corps au moins temporairement. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Asia-chan. La rassura l'Uzumaki d'une voix apaisante. Je ne suis pas blessé. Plus important, reste bien à l'écart, sinon je ne pourrais pas te protéger efficacement.

\- D'accord. Accepta l'Argento en souriant avec bonheur, avant de montrer une expression inquiète. Mais pour diable-kun ?

\- Issei ? Comprit Naruto avec un regard sérieux en se tournant vers le garçon en question.

Le Hyoudou était dans un piteux état. Il saignait toujours de partout et son regard était vague. Il devait être sur le point de perdre conscience. Naruto allait devoir l'évacuer rapidement, où sa vie pourrait réellement finir par être en danger. Dans ces circonstances, Freed n'était plus une priorité.

\- Je peux le soigner. Annonça la jeune nonne avec un sourire angélique.

\- Comment ? Interrogea l'Uzumaki, en reportant son attention vers l'exorciste, qui commençait à se relever.

\- J'ai reçu un don de Dieu… Expliqua Asia, la mélancolie et la tristesse clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Un [Sacred Gear] ? Comprit Naruto, remarquant le léger changement dans le ton de la jeune fille, mais ne le relevant pas.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Il se nomme [Twilight Healing] et me permet de guérir.

\- Même si c'est un démon ? S'étonna l'Uzumaki, se tournant légèrement vers elle malgré lui.

\- Ce qu'il est n'a pas d'importance. Expliqua Asia, la mélancolie et la tristesse se faisant plus forte en elle. Tant que mon désir de guérir est sincère, je peux soigner n'importe qui, indépendamment de son espèce.

\- Je vois… Marmonna Naruto avant de hocher la tête, pouvant détecter l'honnêteté dans sa voix, pas qu'il en ait douté une seconde. Dans ce cas…

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition subite d'un cercle magique au milieu du salon ensanglanté. Celui-ci diffusa une lueur bleutée tout autour de lui, mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de l'Uzumaki fut l'emblème affiché. Il s'agissait de celui du clan Gremory. Il le reconnaissait par ce qu'il possédait une version simplifiée de celui-ci lui permettant l'accès au cercle de téléportation du clan de son [Roi], Rias Gremory. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui arrivait, et elle n'était visiblement pas seule. Toute sa pairie était présente, moins Issei et Naruto, qui étaient déjà sur place.

\- Hyoudou-kun, nous sommes venus pour te sauver. Déclara Yuuto en souriant, avant de regarder autour de lui avec confusion. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Oh, salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Naruto avec désinvolture, en levant sa main vide dans un geste de bienvenue, toute trace de sa colère disparue. Comment ça va ?

\- Ara, ara, que fait moustaches-kun ici ? Demanda Akeno en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je me pose justement la même question. Admit Rias, un sourcil levé en direction de l'Uzumaki. Peux-tu nous éclairer, Naruto-kun ?

\- Il y a une explication parfaitement rationnelle. Expliqua celui-ci en hochant la tête avec bonhommie. Voyez-vous, je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai croisé une vielle dame qui avait du mal à porter ses courses. Etant la personne bien élevée que je suis, je lui suis naturellement venu en aide. Malheureusement, parce qu'il faisait nuit, nous nous sommes perdus et avons erré jusqu'à arriver par hasard au bon endroit. Puis, alors que je reprenais ma route, j'ai été poursuivi par une meute de chiens. J'ai réussi à leur échapper, mais je me suis retrouvé devant cette maison. Et comme il y avait de la lumière, je suis entré. Simple, non ?

\- … C'est une bonne raison. Déclara Koneko en hochant la tête.

\- Tu arrives à y croire ? S'étonna Rias en se tournant vers elle, sceptique.

\- … Méchants chiens. Expliqua la Toujou, avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… Rigola Akeno, rigolant au dégoût audible dans la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Comme quoi, chats et chiens ne font jamais bon ménage.

\- … Koneko refusa de répondre à la déclaration de la Himejima.

\- Je vois… Marmonna Rias, une goutte de sueur coulant à l'arrière de son crâne, avant de se retourner vers le prêtre, qui venait finalement de se relever, puis de se rendre auprès d'Issei. Ise, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'un exorciste parasite allait visiter la maison de ce client. Il nous a fallu un petit moment pour forcer la barrière et venir à ton secours. Es-tu blessé ?

Naruto regarda Rias, le visage imperturbable. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il était véritablement incrédule à la question qu'elle venait de poser. Le Hyoudou se vidait de son sang sur le sol, sans doute était-ce une assez bonne indication qu'effectivement il était blessé. L'Uzumaki comprenait qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était conscient, mais la question elle-même était vraiment mal choisie.

\- Ah, désolé… Marmonna faiblement Issei. M'a tiré dessus…

Même lui avait compris le ridicule de la question et essayait de faire de l'humour pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Bon, au moins, il était conscient, ce qui signifiait que son état n'était pas trop grave. La constitution était certainement supérieure à celle des humains. Même à l'époque de Naruto, de telles blessures auraient certainement tué plus d'un shinobi plus fort que le Hyoudou.

\- On dirait que tu as pris du bon temps avec mon mignon serviteur. Déclara ensuite Rias d'une voix froide, en regardant l'exorciste.

\- Oui, oui. S'exclama Freed joyeusement. J'ai joué avec lui. Je prévoyais de couper son corps partout mais j'ai été interrompu et cela a fini comme un simple phantasme…

L'instant d'après, le prêtre parasite se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque de Rias. Distraitement, Naruto remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la version démoniaque du rasengan, mais jeté comme une simple boule de feu. Vraiment, ce jutsu était le plus polyvalent de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, et ses utilisations étaient pratiquement illimitées. Même lui n'avait jamais essayé de le lancer sous sa forme de base, ne le faisant que sous sa forme rasenshuriken doublé grâce au mode Sennin ou au mode Biju.

\- Je ne pardonnerais jamais ceux qui nuisent à mes serviteurs. Déclara Rias d'une voix glaciale, son intention meurtrière remplissant la salle. Je ne peux surtout pas pardonner quand un voyou comme toi endommage mes possessions personnelles.

Venait-elle de comparer sa pairie à des objets dont elle avait la propriété ? Naruto en avait bien l'impression. La Gremory semblait être le genre de personne ayant été tellement choyé dans son enfance qu'elle avait ce genre d'arrogance naturelle. L'Uzumaki allait également devoir s'occuper de cela lorsqu'il aurait le temps… C'est-à-dire plus tard. Cela commençait sérieusement à être une longue liste de choses « à faire ».

\- Buchou ! S'exclama soudainement Akeno. Il semble y avoir quelques Anges Déchus qui se dirigent vers cette maison. A ce rythme, nous serons dans une situation désavantageuse.

\- … Akeno, nous retournons au club soigner Ise. Annonça Rias en se tournant vers la concernée. Prépare la téléportation.

\- Oui. Répondit la Himejima en préparant le sort immédiatement.

\- Buchou… Marmonna Issei aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, attirant l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'il essayait difficilement de pointer Asia du doigt. Nous devons la prenre aussi !

\- Impossible. Répondit Rias, ne semblant pas vraiment dérangé par cela. Seuls les démons peuvent utiliser le cercle de téléportation. En outre, ce cercle magique ne peut téléporter que moi et mes serviteurs.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Issei. Annonça alors Naruto se plaçant à côté de l'Argento. Je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Naruto-kun. Appela, la Gremory en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Tu dois venir avec nous.

\- As-tu oublié ? Répliqua l'Uzumaki en souriant d'un air innocent. Le cercle de téléportation ne fonctionne pas en ma présence. Je suis obligé de rester derrière.

\- C'était le cas pour les invocations, mais celui-ci est conçu spécifiquement pour le transport des membres de ma pairie. Expliqua Rias avec insistance. Il devrait pouvoir t'emmener avec nous.

\- Pourquoi prendre le risque ? Contra Naruto sans cesser de sourire. De plus, je refuse de laisser Asia seule derrière.

\- … C'est la fille dont l'odeur était sur Naruto-sempai toute la journée. Annonça Koneko d'une voix qui semblait contrariée, son nez légèrement plissé.

Rias se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait vraiment que Naruto vienne avec eux, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le forcer sans risquer de briser le fragile équilibre qui avait été mis en place entre eux. En particulier, cette nonne était à l'origine de leur dernière dispute et son [Pion] aurait tout à fait été capable de devenir un Errant, voire même un Parasite, plutôt que de suivre un ordre qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était à quel point l'Uzumaki était obstiné. D'un autre côté, même s'il était fort, serait-il en mesure de faire face à quatre anges déchus ? Il avait prouvé pouvoir tenir tête à deux, mais avait été fortement blessé pour cela. Et là, il y en avait le double…

\- Très bien. Murmura Rias à contrecœur. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu rentreras sain et sauf.

\- Promis. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Bonne chance, Naruto-kun… Déclara alors la Gremory, avant d'activer le cercle de téléportation.

\- Comme si j'allais vous laisser vous échapper ! S'exclama Freed, en dégainant son pistolet.

Il tira plusieurs balles de lumière en direction de la pairie de Rias, mais Naruto s'interposa et les dévia avec sa propre épée de lumière. En cet instant, il se croyait vraiment dans le film _Star Wars_, déviant les tirs de blaster avec un sabre laser. La lumière du cercle de téléportation disparut alors et il ne resta plus que l'Uzumaki, Asia et l'exorciste dans la maison, bien qu'ils devraient avoir de la compagnie bientôt. Furieux, le Zelzan continuait d'essayer de toucher l'ex-jinchuriki avec son pistolet, sans succès.

\- Vas-tu arrêter de te protéger que je puisse te tuer ? S'exclama le prêtre parasite avec agacement.

\- Non, Freed. Je suis… Ton père. Déclara Naruto, d'une voix solennelle.

\- … Quoi ? Fut tout ce que parvint à dire l'exorciste, incrédule, arrêtant même de tirer pour l'occasion.

\- _Star Wars V_ ? Tenta de lui faire comprendre l'Uzumaki, sans succès. Dark Vador Vs Luke Skywalker ? Non, vraiment ? Tant pis, oublie. De toute façon, il est temps pour Asia et moi de partir. A la prochaine.

Reculant, et faisant faire de même à l'Argento derrière lui tout en renvoyant à Freed ses tirs, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée sans porte. Là il désactiva finalement l'épée de lumière et la rangea dans sa poche. Se tournant ensuite, il se figea à la vue de quatre êtres ailés juste à quelques mètres de lui, dont Raynare et Donhaseek. Sans le mode Sennin, il était assez mauvais à détecter la présence d'autres personnes, surtout s'il était concentré sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sans s'inquiéter, il avança d'un pas vers eux et pointa un doigt vers eux.

\- Rendez-vous, vous êtes cerné ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- … Quoi ? Fut la réponse unanime des anges déchus.

\- Je vous préviens, je suis armé. Continua l'Uzumaki en se plaçant dans une posture défensive. J'ai au moins deux canards en caoutchouc sur moi et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

\- … Quoi ? Répétèrent les anges déchus, sans comprendre.

\- Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! Déclara ensuite Naruto, en se prosternant ensuite sur le sol, face contre terre. J'ai une femme et des enfants. Que deviendront-ils sans moi ?

\- … Quoi ? Firent-ils pour la troisième fois, incapables de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

\- Bon, je suis heureux que ces négociations aient été un succès. Approuva l'Uzumaki de nouveau debout, en hochant la tête. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous allons y aller à présent. Tu viens Asia ?

\- Hein ? Dit la concernée, clignant des yeux de confusion. Ah, oui…

Naruto lui tendit une main, qu'elle saisit immédiatement. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui et il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était pour elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. La guidant, l'Uzumaki passa entre les anges déchus qui essayaient encore d'assimiler la conversation précédente et ne firent même pas attention à eux. Le duo commença alors à s'éloigner de la maison, sans se retourner.

\- Un instant ! Cria finalement Donhaseek, semblant enfin se remettre de la situation. La gamine reste avec nous. Et toi, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as humilié. Je vais te le faire payer aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'avais laissé une chance la dernière fois… Déclara Naruto en le regardant par-dessus son épaule, sa voix froide. Veux-tu vraiment me défier ?

\- Ggh ! Grinça l'ange déchu, reculant d'un pas malgré lui. Tuez-le.

Aussitôt, les quatre anges déchus se jetèrent sur lui, lances de lumière en main. L'Uzumaki remarqua que Raynare était la seule à ne pas avoir réellement le cœur à la tâche. Au contraire, elle semblait nerveuse. Pas d'affronter Naruto, mais pour quelque chose au sujet d'Asia, si les infimes coups d'œil vers la jeune fille étaient une indication. Elle semblait se soucier de la nonne, mais craignait que quelque chose lui arrive.

Pris dans la mêlée, Naruto agit rapidement. Son genou percuta la poitrine de Donhaseek, l'envoyant s'écrasé plus loin, assommé. D'un mouvement de la main, il projeta ensuite l'une des deux anges déchus qu'il ne connaissait pas, une loli blonde, contre l'autre. Leurs têtes se cognèrent, et elles restèrent au sol, inconscientes. Pour finir, il frappa Raynare d'un poing dans l'estomac, la faisant se plier en deux de douleur. Il aurait pu être plus doux pour elle, mais lorsqu'il se battait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Et puis, si elle était la seule à ne pas avoir été amochée par l'Uzumaki, elle pourrait s'attirer des complications auprès de son groupe. Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, seul à seule, il faudrait d'ailleurs en parler. Le combat total dura à peine une dizaine de secondes.

\- Asia… Parvint à articuler difficilement Raynare en dépit d'être à bout de souffle. Protège-la…

\- Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Naruto à voix basse, de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, au cas où un autre ange déchu ne soit pas complètement assommé.

La femme ailée sourit faiblement, avant de finalement s'écrouler à son tour sur le sol, vaincue. Naruto décida alors de s'éloigner de la maison au plus vite, au cas où Freed sorte finalement de la maison et lui tire dessus à nouveau. Ses côtes blessées devaient théoriquement l'empêcher de bouger trop brusquement, mais vu la folie de l'exorciste parasite, mieux valait ne pas trop compter sur du rationnel.

Prenant Asia à la façon d'une jeune mariée, ce qui la fit rougir, l'Uzumaki utilisa un shunshin pour quitter le quartier. Répétant le jutsu à quelques reprises, il se rendit chez lui. Une fois rentré, il appellerait Rias pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et éviter une crise le lendemain parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Mais dans l'immédiat, il voulait s'assurer que la jeune nonne soit saine et sauve. Elle s'était montrée étonnamment calme, mais Naruto supposait qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de questions.

Arrivé à son appartement, l'ex-jinchuriki déposa Asia sur le canapé, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de préparer du thé. Il revint ensuite et lui en servit une tasse, avant d'en prendre une pour lui, et attendit qu'elle commence à parler. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et il n'était pas lui-même impatient de commencer cette conversation. L'Argento but la moitié de sa boisson avant de finalement oser parler.

\- Euh… Naruto-san ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Oui, Asia-chan ? Répondit l'Uzumaki, en souriant doucement.

\- Es-tu … Es-tu un démon ? Interrogea-t-elle, légèrement intimidée.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. J'étais humain à l'origine, puis j'ai été réincarné en démon. Cependant, je ne me sens pas particulièrement différent d'avant. Peut-être que j'en suis un, ou peut-être pas. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance.

\- Je comprends. Admit Asia avec un sourire.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux demander. Déclara l'Uzumaki en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

\- Ah ! S'exclama l'Argento, ses yeux fixés sur la main du garçon. Naruto-san, tu es blessé !

\- Hein ? Fit celui-ci en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre.

L'ex-jinchuriki suivit ensuite le regard de la jeune nonne et vit qu'effectivement le dos de sa main était orné d'une légère brulure, qui avait déjà commencé à guérir. Il avait dû se faire cela pendant le combat contre les anges déchus. Une des lances de lumières avait dû l'effleurer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Vraiment, il était devenu négligent. Ses réflexes étaient si diminués qu'il avait été touché par une frappe mineure. Autrefois, une telle attaque ne l'aurait jamais atteint. Il fallait vraiment qu'il restaure pleinement ses compétences.

\- Ce n'est rien, Asia-chan. Déclara Naruto en lui souriant d'un air penaud. Juste une petite brulure, rien de grave.

\- Je vais te guérir. Décida-t-elle en prenant sa main dans les siennes, sans écouter l'Uzumaki.

Malgré lui, Naruto se retrouva intrigué par le procédé. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un [Sacred Gear] à l'œuvre et était curieux de voir comment cela fonctionnait. Il regarda attentivement Asia agir, avant de se figer de surprise lorsqu'il vit les mains de la jeune nonne s'illuminer d'une douce couleur verte. La guérison ne prit que quelques secondes, mais l'Uzumaki ne s'en souciait déjà plus.

Il reconnaissait cette lueur, c'était la même que celle des jutsus médicaux. Il reconnaissait également cette sensation, c'était la même que celle du chakra médical. L'humanité avait perdu la capacité d'utiliser le don du chakra, mais par son observation Naruto comprit que les [Sacred Gears] avaient la propriété de servir de substitut aux bobines de chakra et donc de fusionner les énergies physique et spirituelle en son sein pour ensuite permettre à son utilisateur de s'en servir. Ce n'était pas réellement du chakra, mais assez proche pour que l'Uzumaki puisse faire le rapprochement.

Ainsi, le Dieu Biblique n'avait pas complètement laissé l'humanité sans défense. Après leur avoir retiré le don du chakra, il avait créé les [Sacred Gears] dans une tentative de leur fournir un remplacement à leurs bobines de chakra disparues. C'était… Généreux de sa part. Toutefois, tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour Naruto. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était la chaleur qu'il pouvait ressentir au sein de [Twilight Healing] pendant que son pouvoir était actif. Il la reconnaissait, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience par le passé. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait associer qu'à une seule personne.

Mais c'était impossible…

\- Tsunade-baa-chan ?

* * *

Ku...

Kukuku...

Kukukukuku...

...

Oui, je sais, je suis cruel, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. A présent, vous allez devoir attendre la prochaine fois pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Au moins, on commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur la transition entre l'époque de Naruto et le monde moderne. L'histoire commence de plus en plus à différer du canon, et je sais parfaitement vers ou je me rend.

Bien, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps donc... A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Et... Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii.

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas certain de comment aborder une partie de ce chapitre. La fin, en particulier, me laissait devant une page blanche. Du coup, j'ai cessé d'essayer de prévoir et d'anticiper ce que j'allais écrire, et cela a donné tout la dernière partie de ce chapitre.

J'en suis en fait assez content.

Mais bon, je suppose que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas seulement pour me lire me plaindre de choses qui ne vous intéresse pas. C'est le chapitre que vous voulez.

Le voici donc !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Passer à autre chose…_**

\- Tsunade-baa-chan ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Naruto pouvait-il sentir la présence de la Senju dans le corps d'Asia ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Cela ne venait pas d'elle mais de ce qui était à l'intérieur d'elle, [Twilight Healing]. Il s'agissait d'un [Sacred Gear] spécialisé dans les pouvoirs de guérison. Mais il en existait des dizaines, peut-être même une centaine se nommant ainsi. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il la présence de Tsunade dans celui-ci ?

Après avoir découvert l'existence des [Sacred Gears] par Rias, Naruto s'était renseigné autant qu'il avait pu à ce sujet, voulant savoir s'ils étaient effectivement une version moderne d'un jinchuriki. La réponse était non… Et oui. Non, car la plupart n'étaient que des artefacts ultraspécialisés qui permettait de produire une sorte de faux chakra, ou chakra artificiel, juste assez différent du vrai pour ne pas pouvoir être considéré comme tel, et agissait dans le corps humain à la manière d'un substitut pour les bobines de chakra. Oui, car certains [Sacred Gears] renfermaient en leur sein l'âme d'une créature, servant ainsi de prison dont leur hôte était le gardien. Ce qui était intéressant était qu'à la mort de son possesseur, un [Sacred Gear] allait naturellement se réincarner dans un nouvel humain, s'assurant ainsi que le prisonnier ne puisse jamais s'échapper.

Mais même ainsi, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Naruto ressentait la présence de Tsunade dans ce [Sacred Gear]. Son âme avait-elle été emprisonnée à l'intérieur ? C'était difficile à déterminer. Même en utilisant le senjutsu, [Twilight Healing] était tellement en harmonie avec Asia que celle-ci parasitait involontairement sa perception. S'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il lui faudrait utiliser le Ningendo du rinnegan pour détecter la présence de l'âme de la Senju et de la libérer si besoin était. Or, il n'avait pas accès à son dojutsu à l'heure actuelle.

\- Naruto-san ? Appela doucement la jeune fille, semblant inquiète pour lui.

Clignant des yeux, l'Uzumaki la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer. Il avait commencé à sur-réagir. Il avait commencé à faire des hypothèses à partir d'un ressenti qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, il aurait pu avoir imaginé la présence de Tsunade, faisant inconsciemment un rapprochement entre les jutsus médicaux de la sannin et les pouvoirs de [Twilight Healing]. Certes, il avait toujours été un homme d'action plutôt que de réflexion, mais il allait devoir se montrer prudent. Naruto n'était pas encore pleinement habitué à cette époque et oubliait parfois que le monde fonctionnait différemment, désormais.

\- Asia… Commença l'Uzumaki, hésitant. Pourrais-tu… activer [Twilight Healing] une fois de plus s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Accepta l'Argento sans hésiter.

Avec un petit sourire, elle activa à nouveau son [Sacred Gear], ce qui fit briller ses mains d'une douce lueur verte. Renforçant ses sens avec une pointe de senjutsu, Naruto se concentra sur [Twilight Healing], voulant s'assurer de ses hypothèses. Il put ainsi confirmer pouvoir ressentir la présence de Tsunade à l'intérieur, mais celle-ci était faible, à peine plus qu'un écho. Son âme était-elle dedans ou s'agissait-il simplement d'une empreinte résiduelle de son chakra destinée à concrétiser et structurer les pouvoirs de l'artefact ? Tant qu'il n'utilisait pas le rinnegan ou n'avait pas accès à un autre [Twilight Healing], il ne pourrait pas en être certain. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle il allait devoir se pencher. Après tout, la Senju n'était pas une criminelle. Si son âme avait réellement été enfermée dans un [Sacred Gear] sans raison, il était de son devoir de l'en libérer. Là encore, s'il y avait une raison…

_« Putain, Dieu… »_ Grogna Naruto mentalement. _« Qu'est-ce que toute cette merde signifie ? Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Tu n'aurais pas pu mourir après m'avoir donné les réponses à mes questions, ou au moins laissé des indices quelque part ? »_

L'Uzumaki n'avait été réellement en mesure de déterminer qu'une seule chose concernant le Dieu Biblique. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses actions les plus illogiques concernaient toujours l'ex-jinchuriki. D'abord, il avait fait un pari avec Ophis que le blond reviendrait du _Néant_, et à présent celui-ci découvrait qu'une des personnes les plus proches à son cœur était en quelque sorte liée à un [Sacred Gear]. Quoi d'autre ignorait-il ou avait-il loupé ? Il lui manquait encore trop de pièces à ce puzzle. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Asia, dont le visage affichait une légère curiosité.

\- Allons dormir. Décida-t-il. Ce soir aura été riche en événements et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourra pas nous faire de mal.

\- Oui, Naruto-san. Répondit l'Argento avec un hochement de tête.

Souriant, l'Uzumaki la regarda entrer dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donnée. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, son sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression soucieuse. Il se passait quelque chose de mauvais autour d'Asia. Le blond n'était pas certain de quoi il s'agissait, mais avait une assez bonne idée sur la question. En son temps, les jinchurikis avaient été traqués par l'Akatsuki pour leur extraire leur Biju. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même à cette époque ? Après tout, il avait eu depuis longtemps la preuve que le « Temps » n'était qu'une succession d'événements qui se répétaient continuellement.

Se déshabillant, Naruto s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé. Il allait vraiment devoir investir dans un nouveau lit, ou commencer à trouver une nouvelle maison. Son appartement actuel commençait à se faire un peu petit depuis qu'il n'était plus tout seul à y vivre. Et il était hors de question de laisser Asia hors de sa vue tant qu'elle était en danger. S'endormant, l'Uzumaki se demanda distraitement s'il n'avait pas oublié de faire quelque chose. Bah, cela ne devait pas être important…

* * *

Rias arpentait la salle du club de Recherche Occulte dans un mélange de frustration et d'un soupçon de peur. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit des nouvelles de l'Uzumaki, mais en vain. Il ne l'avait jamais contacté après qu'ils se soient séparés. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait été confronté à quatre anges déchus et un exorciste après tout. Même si c'était Naruto, il était un démon nouvellement réincarné et n'avait que vaguement conscience de ses nouvelles faiblesses à la lumière. Même s'il était compétent, ce dont la Gremory ne doutait pas, la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale…

S'arrêtant, Rias commença à se ronger l'ongle de son pouce d'un air absent. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui permettre de rester derrière, du moins pas tout seul. Certes, ses arguments sur son incapacité étrange à utiliser la téléportation démoniaque avaient été valables, mais ce n'avait été qu'une partie de ses raisons. La vraie préoccupation de Naruto avait été cette nonne, le reste n'avait été qu'une excuse pour justifier qu'il puisse rester en arrière. Elle aurait au moins dû laisser un autre membre de sa pairie pour le seconder dans sa fuite.

Si la Gremory ne l'avait pas fait, c'était simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer avec les anges déchus. Même s'il s'agissait de son territoire et qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit d'y être présents, elle ne les avait pas chassés jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle possédait pourtant la puissance nécessaire pour les éliminer à elle seule, si nécessaire. Ils n'étaient que des deux ailes, après tout... Toutefois, tant qu'ils ne tentaient rien, Rias était ravie de maintenir le _statu quo_ et éviter ainsi de provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Sona n'avait pas agi contre eux pour la même raison. Cependant, après cette nuit, n'était-ce pas une rupture du pacte de non-agression ? Sans doute était-il temps de s'occuper d'eux…

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Naruto était toujours absent et peut-être blessé. La Gremory doutait qu'il soit mort, étant certaine qu'elle l'aurait ressentie par le système de pièces démoniaques… N'est-ce pas ? Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à s'inquiéter à ce sujet… Il était trop tard désormais pour revenir sur sa décision. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que son [Pion] se manifeste… S'il revenait. Non, lorsqu'il reviendrait ! Il fallait rester optimiste jusqu'au bout.

Se retournant vers sa pairie, Rias observa leur comportement, qui reflétait le sien en quelque sorte. Koneko était assise à sa place habituelle, le visage sans expression et une assiette contenant un morceau de gâteau devant elle. Toutefois, au lieu de le manger méthodiquement comme elle le ferait normalement, elle tapotait la table avec son index dans un rythme assez rapide et régulier, trahissant sa propre nervosité face à la situation. Akeno servait du thé, mais ne mettait aucun cœur à l'ouvrage. De plus, elle n'avait pas sa jovialité habituelle, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil soucieux. Yuuto quant à lui était debout, adossé au mur, et le sourire qu'il arborait d'ordinaire était absent. Tous étaient inquiets pour l'Uzumaki et l'absence de nouvelles le concernant.

Issei, pour sa part, était encore endormi sur le canapé. Ses blessures avaient été guéries pas Rias, mais il était encore faible et aurait probablement des crampes ainsi qu'une sensibilité à la lumière légèrement accrue pendant un jour ou deux. Heureusement, il récupérerait totalement après cela. La Gremory avait préféré qu'il reste avec eux pour la nuit et avait prévenu ses parents qu'il ne rentrerait pas à cause d'une activité de club. Une petite touche d'hypnose aurait pu avoir été utilisée pour convaincre le couple…

Regardant l'heure, Rias constata que les cours allaient commencer dans moins d'une quinzaine de minutes. Elle allait être obligée de mettre temporairement de côté ses préoccupations concernant Naruto et réveiller Issei. Elle était une élève modèle après tout, elle ne pouvait pas juste se permettre de louper une journée de cours à moins de ne pas avoir le choix. Le Hyoudou se réveilla douloureusement à ce moment-là, ses membres craquants pour montrer leur protestation lorsqu'il se releva. La Gremory lui laissa une minute pour prendre ses repères et être mis au courant des événements de la veille, avant de s'adresser à sa pairie.

\- Il est temps d'aller en cours. Leur dit-elle. Si l'un d'entre vous voit Naruto pendant la journée, qu'il me prévienne.

\- Oui, buchou ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voie avant de quitter la salle de club, cartable en main et Koneko se hâtant de manger son morceau de gâteau, bien que sans enthousiasme.

La matinée passa à un rythme que Rias jugea exagérément lent. Parce qu'une partie s'elle était toujours concentrée sur le siège de Naruto, toujours vide, elle eut du mal à se concentrer sur les leçons, mais parvint de justesse à maintenir sa façade d'étudiante modèle, réussissant même à jouer l'élève inquiète pour son camarade de classe absent sans raison. Cette dernière partie ne fut pas vraiment difficile étant donné qu'elle _était_ inquiète de l'absence de l'Uzumaki parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

Ce ne fut qu'à la pause de midi que Koneko vint la voir pour lui dire qu'il était de retour. La Toujou la prévint cependant qu'il était « vide », mais semblait confuse pour lui expliquer les choses plus en détail. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle le savait, juste qu'elle le savait. Rias prit l'information très au sérieux, sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cette observation concernant Naruto. Il y avait eu un précédent, quelques temps auparavant.

Prudemment, Rias observa l'Uzumaki le reste de l'après-midi, essayant de comprendre ce qui était différent en lui. Il ne lui avait que brièvement parlé avant le début des cours pour lui dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard les détails de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il fallut plus d'une heure à analyser le comportement de son [Pion], mais la Gremory remarqua finalement quelque chose. Il semblait plus… Superficiel qu'avant. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de comment mettre cela en mot, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui de « moins » qu'avant. Il avait effectivement l'air « vide » comme disait Koneko.

Elle comprenait mieux à présent la difficulté de la Toujou pour expliquer en détail ce qu'elle ressentait, car c'était très perturbant. Et si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant et n'avait pas cherché activement pendant une durée prolongée, elle n'aurait jamais remarqué… Effrayant. Au moins, il ne semblait pas être sous une forme d'hypnose, ce qui aurait pu correspondre partiellement à la description. Avoir le regard vide, et tout ça…

Après les cours, Naruto resta dans la salle de classe, imité par Rias qui dit à Akeno de préparer les activités du club pour la soirée. Une fois seuls, l'Uzumaki lui expliqua finalement ce qui s'était passé. A mesure qu'il lui raconta, la Gremory fut de plus en plus incrédule à ses déclarations et conclusions. Cela semblait tellement improbable, et pourtant elle le croyait totalement. Assommer quatre anges déchus d'un coup de poing chacun ? Evidemment. Oublier de la prévenir parce qu'il était fatigué et sous pression ? Irritant mais compréhensible. Quant au dernier point…

\- Tu crois vraiment que cette nonne pourrait se faire extraire son [Sacred Gear] ? Demanda Rias, avec un léger scepticisme.

\- Est-ce possible d'extraire un [Sacred Gear] d'une personne non-consentante ? Répliqua Naruto, véritablement intéressé.

\- Hmmm… Fredonna pensivement la Gremory. Oui, je pense que ça l'est.

\- Dans ce cas oui, je crois que c'est ce qui va lui arriver. Affirma l'Uzumaki, catégorique. Si elle tombe entre les mains des anges déchus, il n'y aura probablement pas d'autre alternative pour elle. Et je suppose que l'extraction est mortelle ?

\- Oui… Admit Rias, de mauvaise grâce.

_« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… »_ Songea-t-il sombrement, rajoutant mentalement cela à la liste déjà longue de points communs que partageaient les possesseurs de [Sacred Gear] et les jinchurikis.

\- Je vois… Se contenta-t-il de dire. Au moins, la question est réglée. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire.

\- Ce que tu dois… Répéta la Gremory, confuse, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de choc. Naruto-kun, tu ne comptes quand même pas…

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer de parler, l'Uzumaki était sorti de la salle de cours, refermant derrière lui. Décidée à lui faire entendre raison pour une fois, elle se précipita après lui. Lorsqu'elle sortit cependant il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. La classe était au milieu et chaque extrémité était au moins à dix mètres. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtre et toutes les autres portes étaient fermées à clef. Comment Naruto avait-il pu partir aussi vite ? Il n'avait quand même pas juste disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Frottant sa tempe de frustration, elle s'en alla, ne remarquant pas le reste d'un nuage de fumée se dissiper à ses pieds…

* * *

Raynare n'avait pas une bonne journée… Encore. La veille, elle et les autres anges déchus s'étaient rendus à une maison pour « secourir » l'un de leurs exorcistes. Elle avait été énervé de découvrir que Donhaseek avait envoyé le prêtre, nommé Freed, sur une mission en extérieur avec, pour seule instruction, qu'il était libre de s'amuser tant qu'il ciblait les démons. Apparemment, celui-ci avait pris les mots à cœur, trouvé une cible, récupéré par hasard Asia Argento, lui avait ordonné de créer une barrière de protection et tué les occupants de la maison ayant convoqué un démon.

Le problème avait été que le démon, plutôt que d'apparaitre instantanément, était venu… En vélo. Même elle avait été choquée par le ridicule de cette déclaration mais elle avait eu la preuve que c'était effectivement la vérité. De toute façon, Freed ne s'en souciait pas tant qu'il pouvait combattre et tuer des démons. Ainsi donc, il avait blessé l'invoqué, qui se trouva être le garçon même que Raynare avait tenté de tuer par le passé, Hyoudou Issei, et avait été sur le point de l'éliminer lorsqu'un élément extérieur l'avait interrompu.

Comme pour elle, le même garçon qui l'avait interrompu dans son meurtre non-approuvé avait empêché l'exorciste de tuer le démon récemment réincarné. Honnêtement, la déchue commençait à se demander si l'adolescent blond n'apparaissait pas spécifiquement lorsque la vie du Hyoudou était menacé. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais les faits étaient que l'intrus, dont ils avaient finalement pu découvrir que le nom était Uzumaki Naruto, n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimée.

Il était fort, vraiment très fort. Il avait vaincu Freed avec facilité, utilisant même ses armes contre lui. Raynare n'était pas certain s'il était un démon ou non car il était tout simplement trop difficile à lire. Cela dit, il ne semblait pas affecté par la lumière, donc il était possible que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doutait qu'il soit un humain normal. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas pourquoi il venait en aide à l'un d'eux… Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. Après tout, la première fois qu'il avait sauvé Issei, celui-ci avait encore été humain ordinaire.

Et puis les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsque la barrière protégeant la maison et Freed avait été détruite de l'extérieur et que plusieurs démons, dont la dirigeante de la ville elle-même et [Roi] de la pairie, s'étaient téléportés à l'intérieur. A partir de ce moment-là, Donhaseek avait été obligé de tout avouer, bien qu'avec beaucoup de réticence et quelques cachoteries et une expédition de « sauvetage » avait été lancé. Raynare restait cependant suspecte des intentions de son camarade masculin. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il avait autorisé Freed à agir, ni comment il avait su qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Certaines choses ne s'additionnaient pas.

Pour ajouter à sa frustration, la découverte de la présence d'Asia avait mis à jour leur objectif de déplacement. Ce n'était plus simplement « sauver » Freed, mais récupérer l'Argento. Apparemment, Kokabiel avait prévu d'extraire [Twilight Healing] de la jeune nonne et de l'implanter dans un ange déchu. Le problème était le risque de rejet. Seuls ceux possédant du sang humain dans les veines, même dilué, pouvait posséder un [Sacred Gear] en leur sein. Toutefois, il existait une alternative. Si un être non-humain comprenait le cœur d'un humain possesseur d'un [Sacred Gear], il était possible de créer une compatibilité. Et plus la compréhension était profonde, plus la compatibilité était grande. Le fait que l'artefact lui-même soit doté d'un pouvoir de guérison aiderait également.

Or, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Raynare avait une assez bonne compréhension du cœur d'Asia. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré brièvement par le passé et elle avait su qu'elles étaient similaires. Toutes deux rejetées par la religion qu'elles avaient servies de tout leur cœur. Toutes deux continuant de faire ce qu'elle pensait juste dans l'espoir d'une rédemption. C'était sans doute pour cela que Kokabiel l'avait choisi elle pour devenir détentrice de [Twilight Healing] après l'extraction de l'Argento.

Cela dit, Raynare commençait à penser que ses ordres les plus récents étaient… Différents. Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que leur ordonnerait Azazel. Pourtant, Kokabiel, l'un des dirigeants en second des Grigori, les avaient transmis personnellement, cela ne pouvait donc pas être le cas. Et pourtant… Elle avait l'impression de s'égarer, que chaque action qu'elle faisait récemment allait contre ses valeurs les plus fondamentales. Tuer des innocents ? Leur voler leur [Sacred Gear] ? C'était malsain et cruel. Pour cette raison, elle avait envisagé très sérieusement de quitter les rangs actifs de la faction et de prendre du recul sur tout ça.

Pour en revenir à la lutte, il se trouve que Naruto avait protégé Asia. Non seulement ça, mais il avait vaincu leur groupe sans difficulté. Même elle n'avait pas été épargnée, encore que le coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu lui ait semblé un peu léger, comme s'il avait retenu sa frappe sur elle… Repenser à l'Uzumaki lui rappela d'ailleurs leur première confrontation. Ses yeux effrayants lorsque la colère y brillait. Ses bras puissants enroulés autour d'elle. Son torse chaud… Non ! Mauvaises pensées ! L'adolescent n'était pas important pour le moment.

Donc, Naruto avait protégé Asia. Rien que pour cela, il avait la reconnaissance de Raynare. La nonne était une personne pure et innocente, et ne méritait pas de mourir pour une raison aussi superficielle que de servir de sujet de test pour l'extraction/réimplantation de son [Sacred Gear] dans un ange déchu. Qu'il s'agisse du tout premier essai de l'histoire n'y changeait rien. En y repensant, c'était peut-être pour cela que l'Argento avait été choisie. Elle était tellement pure qu'elle aurait été un sacrifice idéal si l'expérimentation avait été l'œuvre d'un démon. Or, ils étaient des anges. Déchus, certes, mais des anges malgré tout. Les ordres que Kokabiel leur relayait étaient donc suspects. Qu'il ait désigné Donhaseek, connu pour son désir de guerres et de massacres, comme nouveau leader de leur groupe, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Après avoir été vaincus/humiliés par Naruto, le groupe d'anges déchus, elle inclue, étaient retournée à l'église abandonnée pour préparer un plan d'action et récupérer Asia. Raynare n'avait même pas essayé de leur dire que c'était peine perdu, que l'Uzumaki était trop fort pour eux. Elle ne voulait même pas se battre contre lui. Quelque chose en lui avait faire réagir la partie ange en elle, le côté purement ange et pas simplement déchue, qu'il serait erroné de lui faire face. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de son instinct, lui faisant parfaitement confiance. Elle avait survécu grâce à lui de nombreuses fois, après tout.

Désireuse de prendre un peu de recul de leur situation, Raynare avait temporairement quitté son groupe et erré dans les rues de Kuoh. Elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser, en particulier depuis que Kalawarner et Donhaseek semblaient devenir plus sombres et manipulateur à mesure que le temps passait. Ils étaient devenus vraiment différents de quand elle avait fait équipe avec eux pour la première fois, une centaine d'année plus tôt. Seule Miltet, la plus jeune d'entre eux, était restée la même, n'ayant jamais été impliquée dans la politique des Grigori et se contentant de suivre les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Elle était une bonne fille qui faisait de son mieux pour plaire… Ok, ça sonnait un peu mal dit comme ça. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas un homme.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Raynare se trouvait désormais dans un bar, sous son pseudonyme d'Amano Yuuma, buvant du saké à une table, le regard lointain. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une petite coupelle désormais vide, sa main posée sur la table où elle était installée. Peut-être n'avait-ce pas été une bonne idée de commençant à s'enivrer. Elle avait commencé une heure plus tôt et ne ressentait aucun soulagement ni la moindre solution à ses problèmes. Aves la quantité qu'elle avait ingérée, même un organisme non-humain tel que le sien commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool…

\- Tu étais donc bien là. Fit quelqu'un derrière elle. J'avais pensé me tromper, mais je suis heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Raynare se figea lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. Celle-ci était familière, très familière. Et pas dans le bon sens. C'était celle de l'homme qui l'avait fasciné et effrayé depuis qu'elle avait été en poste à Kuoh. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de détecter son approche, et ses sens embrumés d'alcool n'avaient pas vraiment été utiles dans cette situation. Se retournant prudemment, elle regarda son nouvel interlocuteur, Uzumaki Naruto. L'adolescent blond souriait, mais ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il poliment, en désignant la chaise en face d'elle.

\- Fais comme tu veux. Répondit-elle avec raideur, sachant pertinemment qu'il le ferait même si elle disait non.

\- Merci. Se contenta-t-il de dire en s'installant en face de la déchue avant de se servir une coupelle de saké et de l'avaler d'un coup

\- N'es-tu pas trop jeune pour boire ? Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de l'interroger, jugeant hautement improbable qu'il veuille se battre contre un être surnaturel dans un lieu public et en présence de témoins.

\- Assez vieux pour tuer, assez vieux pour boire et avoir des relations sexuelles. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire rusé, se référant à un vieux dicton de son époque propre aux shinobis.

\- Philosophie intéressante… Commenta-t-elle sèchement, en se servant à son tour et en vidant sa coupelle.

\- J'ai grandi avec. Expliqua Naruto avec un haussement d'épaules. Ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec.

Raynare ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Malgré elle, elle se trouva intéressé par ses propos. L'Uzumaki était une personne tellement mystérieuse. Même avec le réseau d'information des Grigori et ses propres recherches personnelles qu'elle avait effectué discrètement de son côté, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit à son sujet. C'était comme s'il était soudainement apparu à un moment donné au cours de l'année.

\- Par ailleurs, je suis surprise que le personnel de l'établissement te laisse boire. Fit-elle remarquer avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- Oh, je les ai juste… Convaincus, je suppose. Déclara maladroitement Naruto.

\- Hypnose ? S'enquit Raynare, vaguement curieuse.

\- Quelque chose comme ça…

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Depuis qu'il avait été réincarné en démon, l'Uzumaki avait hérité de certaines de leurs capacités les plus communes, et même alors, seulement un petit nombre d'entre elles. L'hypnose en faisait partie. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'un sous-genre de genjutsu, auquel il était absolument abominable en raison de ses réserves astronomiques de chakra. Le mieux qu'il était capable de faire avec était de persuader les gens qu'il était en fait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement, ce qu'il aurait probablement pu faire sans étant donné que son apparence physique était plus mature que son âge réel.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ? Demanda brusquement Raynare après plusieurs minutes de silence, le saké la rendant légèrement téméraire et lui faisant temporairement oublier qu'elle n'était pas la plus forte des deux.

\- Je suis juste curieux. Admit Naruto.

\- Curieux ? Répéta-elle, dubitative, en buvant une autre coupelle de saké.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-il en l'imitant, ne craignant pas de s'enivrer car son organisme l'immunisait encore à l'alcool même s'il n'était plus un jinchuriki. C'est pour cela que je te cherchais.

\- Et je suppose que tu m'as trouvé par hasard ? Supposa-t-elle avec sarcasme, ses joues légèrement rouges à cause du saké.

\- Bien sûr que non. S'offensa-t-il. Je dispose d'une méthode fiable à 100% pour trouver des gens que je cherche.

En effet, Naruto avait utilisé le senjutsu pour trouver Raynare. L'ayant déjà rencontré et enregistré sa signature énergétique, il avait été facile de la retrouver même dans une ville de la taille de Kuoh. En fait, même à l'autre bout du pays il aurait pu déterminer son emplacement avec précision. Il avait juste hésité un instant lorsqu'il l'avait repéré dans un bar à boire, car les circonstances lui rappelaient sa première rencontre avec Tsunade. A cause des événements de la veille et ses découvertes concernant la Senju, il avait d'abord cru qu'il était influencé, mais s'était rendu compte après coup que ce n'était pas le cas. Néanmoins, la coïncidence était perturbante pour lui.

Heureusement qu'il avait utilisé un kage bunshin pour se rendre en cours à sa place, malgré le fait qu'il savait que Koneko pouvait les remarquer, bien que sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de rester assis à écouter des leçons fastidieuses pendant toute une journée. Cela lui laissait le temps d'agir pour faire ce qu'il voulait concernant les anges déchus.

\- Cela ne semble pas effrayant du tout… Commenta-elle ironiquement, un léger frisson lui parcourant le dos.

\- Dépend du point de vue. Fut la réponse sobre de l'Uzumaki.

\- Ouais… Marmonna Raynare d'une voix trainante. Et de quoi étais-tu curieux au juste ?

\- De ton rôle dans les événements de Kuoh. Déclara-t-il sérieusement, son côté ludique disparaissant brusquement.

La déchue se redressa automatiquement, par réflexe. Sa voix avait contenu une autorité telle qu'elle avait agi sans y penser, comme elle l'aurait fait face à un supérieur. Elle n'était pas certaine si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Cependant, il était évident que Naruto voulait des réponses, et son comportement suggérait qu'il les obtiendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre et que sa coopération déterminerait si ce serait la douce ou la forte. Et une chose était certaine, Raynare ne voulait définitivement pas être sur son mauvais côté. Elle l'avait déjà vu en action et avait failli avoir son esprit brisé accidentellement par la seule pression mentale qu'il exerçait. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été s'il avait voulu le faire volontairement ? Alors qu'importe s'ils étaient dans un lieu public, personne ne remarquerait rien…

\- Je… Que veux-tu savoir ? Bégaya le déchue, reposant sa coupelle de saké, décidant qu'il serait préférable de cesser de boire pour le moment.

\- Quels étaient tes projets concernant Asia ? Demanda-t-il carrément.

\- Nous… La nonne devait être utilisée dans un rituel visant à extraire son [Sacred Gear] et à la réimplanter dans un ange déchue, moi, pour acquérir sa puissance. Avoua-t-elle, sachant instinctivement qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Je vois… Fit Naruto d'un ton neutre, voyant ses craintes confirmées. Cependant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quels étaient tes projets concernant Asia ?

\- Je… Je viens de dire que… Commença Raynare, hésitante.

\- Non. L'interrompit doucement l'Uzumaki. Ce que tu m'as raconté était le plan de ton équipe dans sa globalité. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que toi tu comptais faire à ce sujet.

\- M-Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle, presque timidement. Je… Je veux… Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout cela. Les actions du groupe vont à l'encontre de ce que je crois être juste. La nonne n'est pas une menace, pas plus que ne l'était Issei, et pourtant, on nous ordonne de mettre fin à leur vie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je dois obéir aux ordres venant d'en haut…

\- Je vois… Répéta Naruto, songeur, en buvant une autre coupelle de saké. Dans ce cas, je suis heureux d'être venu, car je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à ce sujet.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? S'exclama Raynare, avant de plisser les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

\- Parce que je connais les ordres que vous avez reçu, ne me demande pas comment car c'est très compliqué, et j'ai remarqué une irrégularité en eux. Affirma l'Uzumaki.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la déchue, toujours suspicieuse.

\- Chaque ordre d'observation provenait d'Azazel. Expliqua l'ex-jinchuriki. En revanche, chaque changement d'ordre ou nouvel ordre se terminant par la mort d'une personne innocente a été confié à vous par Kokabiel.

\- Ce… C'est ridicule ! Protesta Raynare, s'énervant.

\- Vraiment ? Répliqua doucement Naruto. N'est-ce pas Kokabiel qui vous a dit qu'Issei devait désormais être éliminé plutôt qu'observé ? Et pour Asia, je suis certain que c'est également lui qui a donné l'ordre d'extraire son [Sacred Gear]. Je me trompe ?

\- Il ne faisait que relayer les instructions d'Azazel… Déclara faiblement la déchue, ne niant pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Continua l'Uzumaki, imperturbable. As-tu une preuve écrite des ordres d'Azazel ? As-tu été cherché à confirmer tes nouveaux ordres auprès d'Azazel ?

\- Je… Non. Avoua-t-elle, sonnant confuse et légèrement horrifiée à mesure que le tableau se dépeignait devant elle.

\- Très bien, dernière question : N'est-ce pas Kokabiel qui a sélectionné les membres de ton équipe ? Termina le blond, sa voix lourde de sous-entendu.

Raynare ne répondit pas. Elle était trop choquée pour cela. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à la compréhension. Naruto avait raison ! Autant elle voulait le réfuter, elle en était incapable. Kokabiel avait effectivement choisi personnellement les membres de son équipe après qu'elle est reçue ses ordres d'Azazel, à savoir Kalawarner, Donhaseek et Miltelt, encore que la dernière avait été une décision commune parce que le leader des Grigori avait voulu qu'elle acquiert plus d'expérience.

Comme l'Uzumaki l'avait souligné, cela avait également été Kokabiel qui avait apporté de nouveaux ordres à son équipe et modifié les précédents. Certes, il avait affirmé qu'il ne faisait que relayer les instructions d'Azazel, mais avec le recul, ce n'était pas normal. Un ange déchu de moindre importance aurait été plus indiqué pour transmettre une missive écrite par leur leader concernant un changement dans leur routine. Plus simple encore, Azazel était un partisan de l'humanité, ce qui aurait déjà dû l'alerter sur la nature meurtrière des nouveaux ordres, et en tant que tel était pleinement capable de s'intégrer parmi eux. Cela signifiait qu'il disposait d'un téléphone portable. Elle avait d'ailleurs reçu son numéro personnel dans le cadre de sa mission.

Malheureusement, désireuse de plaire à son béguin, Raynare n'avait jamais mis en doute les ordres de Kokabiel, ni cherché à contacter Azazel pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vrais. Elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être autonome et était apte à des missions plus dangereuses. Et à cause de cela, elle se retrouvait dans cette situation instable, sans preuve de ses ordres, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne recevrait pas le soutien des Grigori si les choses tournaient mal et avec seulement sa parole que Kokabiel était le responsable de tout cela.

Au moins, cette révélation cadrait avec ses propres observations récentes. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas compter sur les membres de son équipe pour la soutenir dans cette situation. S'ils avaient été désignés par ce qu'elle estimait désormais être un traitre, alors ils étaient plus que probablement de son côté. Peut-être pas Miltelt, mais elle était si désireuse de plaire qu'il était difficile de savoir de quel côté elle se rallierait. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela…

\- Pourquoi Kokabiel voudrait-il faire quelque chose comme cela ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la raison.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Avoua Naruto. Je ne peux que supposer qu'il veut que vous prépariez le terrain pour l'un de ses propres projets futurs, bien que j'ignore quoi. A ses yeux, vous devez être des éléments facilement remplaçables et votre disparition ne devrait pas éveillé trop de soupçons.

Une fois de plus, Raynare se retrouvait incapable de le contredire. C'était réellement quelque chose que Kokabiel aurait pu faire, surtout à l'époque de la grande guerre. Il avait cessé d'agir ainsi après la fin des hostilités, mais il n'était pas exactement un secret qu'il rêvait de batailles et de violence. Mais pourquoi venir à Kuoh ? Qu'y avait-il de si particulier ici comparé à partout ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si…

\- Oh… Fit la déchue, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea Naruto, remarqua le changement dans son comportement.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut faire ici. Admit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit l'Uzumaki, sombrement.

\- Je pense que Kokabiel pourrait vouloir… recommencer une nouvelle guerre entre les trois factions. Déclara Raynare, murmurant sur la fin. Kuoh abrite les sœurs de deux des quatre Satans dirigeant actuellement la Pègre. Notre présence était sans doute destinée à provoquer des conflits et des tensions.

C'était logique. Donhaseek avait un désir de guerre et de massacre. Kalawarner détestait simplement les humains ainsi que les démons, et tenait une rancune tenace envers les anges. Quant aux exorcistes qui leur avaient été confié par Kokabiel, ils ne valaient pas mieux. Il suffisait de prendre l'exemple de Freed. Il était sanguinaire et ne se souciait pas vraiment des conséquences de ses actes tant qu'il pouvait continuer à se battre et à tuer des êtres forts, de préférence des démons. Cela dit, il n'hésiterait pas à abattre des anges, youkais ou n'importe quelle espèce qui se trouverait face à lui.

Avec la présence de deux héritières de clan démons, et sœurs de deux des Satans actuels, leur présence en soi pouvait être considérée comme une rupture du pacte de non-agression. La présence d'Asia aurait également pu être un prétexte pour attirer l'attention de l'Eglise et du Paradis sur la ville. Cela aurait signifié que les trois factions auraient montré de l'intérêt simultanément en un seul endroit. Quelque chose comme cela se serait presque forcément terminé par un conflit et pourrait facilement dégénérer en guerre.

\- Je dois prévenir Azazel-sama ! S'exclama Raynare en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Non, ne le fais pas. L'empêcha Naruto avec autorité.

Pendant un instant, la déchue se figea de peur. Une pensée irrationnelle la traversa, affirmant que l'Uzumaki était du même côté que Kokabiel et allait la tuer pour avoir découvert cela. Et puis elle se rappela que c'était lui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux à ce sujet. L'éliminer serait donc contre-productif et illogique de sa part. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle prévienne le leader des Grigori.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

\- Parce que pour le moment, ce sera ta parole contre celle de Kokabiel. Expliqua Naruto. Or, le temps que la vérité soit découverte, il aura largement le temps de s'enfuir et de changer ses plans. A l'heure actuelle, nous savons ce qu'il veut faire et où il veut le faire. Ce ne sera pas le cas s'il découvre que quelqu'un est au courant de ses plans.

\- Et mon équipe pourrait aller sur un saccage si jamais Kokabiel était désavoué. Murmura Raynare, atterrée. Il y aurait des centaines de morts avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés ou tués.

\- Raison de plus pour s'occuper d'eux avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Décida l'Uzumaki, en se levant et en lui tendant une main. Pouvons-nous travailler ensemble pour éviter une guerre ?

La déchue hésita un instant, ayant l'impression étrange qu'elle était sur le point de faire un pacte avec le diable. Après tout, la personne avait réussi, en une conversation, à la convaincre qu'il était une bonne idée de se retourner contre son équipe et de ne pas prévenir son leader d'une trahison au sein de leur faction. Elle ignorait cependant à quel point sa comparaison était proche de la vérité. Croisant le regard de l'Uzumaki, Raynare vit la puissance briller dans ses yeux. Malgré tout, elle n'accepta pas immédiatement.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Asia ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle est en sécurité sous ma protection. Affirma Naruto, sans hésiter. Une fois que tout sera fini, tu pourras venir la voir si tu veux. Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin l'une de l'autre. Vos situations respectives sont assez similaires et vous pourriez vous soutenir mutuellement.

_« Tu ignores à quel point tu as raison… »_ Pensa malheureusement la déchue, avant de se demander si au contraire il n'était pas parfaitement conscient de cela.

\- Très bien, j'accepte de travailler avec toi pour empêcher une guerre. Accepta Raynare en scellant le pacte.

La main de l'Uzumaki était douce et chaude, pas brulante ou inconfortable, mais au contraire très agréable. La déchue se trouva à apprécier le contact et elle pouvait sentir ses ailes frémir de contentement. C'était une étrange sensation, mais définitivement pas une mauvaise. Elle pourrait s'y habituer et même y prendre gout. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment de s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? Osa demander Raynare.

En réponse, Naruto sourit, ce qui plissa ses marques de moustaches et ferma légèrement ses yeux, lui donnant un air rusé similaire à celui d'un renard. La déchue frémit. Pour une raison quelconque, elle regretta d'avoir posé la question.

* * *

\- Ça ne marchera jamais ! Marmonna Raynare, en avançant d'un air défait.

\- Aie confiance. Déclara Asia, qui marchait avec assurance à côté d'elle. Tout se passera bien.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté de t'écouter… Se lamenta la déchue. Comment as-tu réussi à me convaincre de le faire ?

\- Je suis juste génial. Répondit la nonne avec un sourire brillant.

Raynare se contenta de grogner d'un air incrédule, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Enfin, jeune fille… Elle ne savait pas comment l'Uzumaki s'y était pris, mais il était parvenu à prendre l'apparence exacte d'Asia. Le visage, les courbes, la voix, tout y était. La déchue avait même fait plusieurs tâtonnements expérimentaux et n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit de non-naturel. Si elle ne l'avait pas su, elle aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de la vraie. Etait-ce le pouvoir d'un [Sacred Gear] ?

Cela importait peu pour le moment, cependant. Le duo approchait de l'église de Kuoh, qui était le QG des anges déchus dans la ville. Bien sûr, Naruto était déjà au courant, mais n'avait pas jugé utile de le mentionner. Leur coopération était déjà assez difficile comme cela. En fait, l'Uzumaki aurait très bien pu se passer de l'aide de Raynare, mais cela aurait été plus difficile… Enfin juste un tout petit peu. Après tout il avait déjà prouvé être plus fort qu'eux tous réunis. Cependant, il aurait pu ne pas savoir que la dénommée Miltelt était très probablement innocente et juste excessivement désireuse de plaire. L'ex-jinchuriki pouvait comprendre cela, ayant lui-même été désespéré d'attention quand il était plus jeune.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'église, Raynare se tenait derrière Naruto sous son henge d'Asia. La déchue avait une main sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle le conduisait à l'intérieur alors qu'en réalité elle pouvait sentir les muscles de son allié se crisper d'anticipation sous ses doigts. Des deux, il était le plus impatient de commencer à en découdre avec leurs adversaires. Pourtant, en apparence, il imitait à la perfection le comportement timide et innocent de l'Argento. C'était en fait assez effrayant la facilité qu'il avait à le faire…

\- Mais que voilà ? Fit la voix moqueuse de Donhaseek. Asia Argento… Bien joué, Raynare.

Lui, Kalawarner et Miltet étaient déjà présent dans l'église, chacun installé à une place en hauteur. Les exorcistes sous leurs ordres étaient debout sur le sol. Tous semblaient prêts au combat. Visiblement, un plan avait été prévu pour récupérer la nonne, mais venait probablement d'être avorté par l'arrivée de Raynare. Une rapide observation permit à Naruto de remarquer que Freed n'était pas présent, et il ne le sentait pas à proximité. Il devait être encore trop blessé pour se déplacer. Tant pis, il faudrait essayer de le trouver plus tard…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. Admit celle-ci avec sincérité, avant de dire un demi-mensonge. Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard et en ai profité de l'occasion pour la ramener.

\- C'est étrange. Déclara Kalawarner, assise sur la tête d'une statue accrochée juste sous le plafond. Les démons de Kuoh doivent se douter de notre intérêt pour la nonne et le garçon qui l'a protégé hier semblait être au courant de cela. Malgré cela, elle continuait à déambuler en ville sans protection ou surveillance ? Je trouve cela plutôt suspect…

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué. Fit remarquer Raynare, ne mentant encore une fois techniquement pas. Cela dit, je pourrais m'être trompée.

\- Qu'importe ! Décréta Donhaseek en agitant une main dédaigneusement. Commençons le rituel. Si quelqu'un tente de l'interrompre, nous l'éliminerons.

Raynare plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le déchu mâle était très autoritaire et agissait comme le leader du groupe, alors qu'elle avait reçu cette charge par Azazel. Cela aurait pu n'être rien, mais combiné au à la découverte de l'implication de Kokabiel, il devenait évident que son temps était devenu compté. Si l'implantation d'un [Sacred Gear] dans un ange déchu s'était avéré un succès, elle n'aurait sans doute pas vécu longtemps pour en profiter. Au même titre qu'Asia, elle avait simplement été considérée comme du matériel d'expérimentation. Cela la rendait véritablement furieuse, et elle se reprochait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

\- Hum… Donhaseek-sama ? Appela timidement l'Argento.

\- Quoi ? Grogna le concerné en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je crains de devoir vous annoncer que le rituel ne pourra pas avoir lieu. Déclara-t-elle doucement, les yeux vers le sol.

\- Oh ? Fit le déchu en volan vers elle, avant de saisir durement le menton de la nonne pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle avait un petit sourire. Je ne suis tout simplement pas d'accord.

\- Qu… Commença Donhaseek avant d'être brutalement interrompu lorsque le poing « d'Asia » s'enterra violemment dans son estomac.

La force du coup fut si violente qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur opposé de l'église et s'y écraser et de s'enfoncer dans la pierre comme si ce n'était que du beurre, ce qui arrêta finalement son déplacement. Tout le monde fut silencieux, incrédule et incapable d'assimiler correctement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Comment une frêle nonne avait-elle été en mesure de frapper un ange déchu avec suffisamment de force pour le repousser ainsi ? Raynare, la seule qui comprenait la situation, se contenta de soupirer avant de frotter son front avec la paume de sa main. Même pour elle, c'était assez surréaliste.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? S'écria Kalawarner aux exorcistes. Capturez-la !

Aussitôt, tous les humains brandirent leurs armes de lumière et se précipitèrent vers « Asia ». Celle-ci sourit sauvagement et commença à se battre contre une véritable marée humaine. Elle esquiva plusieurs coups avec facilité et parvint à assommer plusieurs attaquants avec un coup de coude dans l'estomac ou de pied dans les parties intimes. Bondissant en arrière hors de portée des exorcistes, elle rigola légèrement avant de pointer son index vers eux et de faire signe d'approcher. C'était assez effrayant à observer.

Lorsque le combat reprit, « l'Argento » brandit deux épées de lumière, qu'elle avait subtilisé à deux des adversaires qu'elle avait assommé plus tôt et s'en servit pour dévier les balles de lumière tirées sur elle. Mieux que ça, elle le renvoya en direction de la foule ennemie avec une précision dévastatrice. Ceux qui avaient regardé Star Wars eurent une désagréable impression de déjà-vu et grognèrent d'agacement. Plus d'une vingtaine d'opposants furent ainsi vaincu avant qu'il fut finalement décidé que cela ne servait à rien de lui tirer dessus. Et ils se précipitèrent sur elle une fois de plus.

Le sourire « d'Asia » s'élargit, et elle rigola même d'un ton doux, pas du tout approprié pour les circonstances actuelles. Lâchant ses épées, elle courut à leur rencontre et sauta littéralement dans le tas. Dans un salto parfaitement maitrisé, elle atterrit sur ses deux mains et dans un excellent bien qu'involontaire mouvement de capoeira, utilisa ses jambes pour frapper tous les ennemis autour d'elle, libérant ainsi tout l'espace autour d'elle. Toujours la tête à l'envers, elle s'immobilisa et, inévitablement, sa robe subit la gravité et tomba, révélant ainsi une culotte blanche immaculée très sobre. Le temps se figea un instant pendant que tout le monde la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-elle d'embarras, les joues rouges, en se remettant brutalement sur ses jambes, avant de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle et de parler d'une petite voix. Vous l'avez vue ?

\- NON ! Fut la réponse unanime et instantanée de tous les exorcistes, sachant qu'aucune autre réponse n'était acceptable, en particulier face à quelqu'un qui semblait pouvoir les combattre facilement.

\- Menteurs… Déclara « Asia » en souriant sauvagement, toute trace d'embarras disparue.

Et le combat reprit… Raynare, qui observait tout cela à distance, se sentait honnêtement un peu mitigée. D'une part, Naruto faisait du très bon travail pour s'occuper des exorcistes, pas qu'il semblait avoir de la difficulté à le faire. D'autre part… Le regarder combattre était source d'embarras pour absolument toutes les femmes. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Miltelt rougir sauvagement, essayant de détourner le regard mais incapable de le faire, semblant hypnotisée. Kalawarner, de son côté, avait un œil qui tiquait violemment, bien que son visage soit également orné d'un soupçon de rouge. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle devait verser des larmes de honte ou si elle devait encourager l'Uzumaki… Verser des larmes de honte, définitivement.

Le pire, selon elle, était qu'il parvenait encore à agir comme une vraie fille embarrassée, avant de brutalement écraser cette image un instant après. Cela ne faisait que provoquer encore plus de chaos dans la bataille déjà très désordonnée. Pour Raynare, il était devenu évident que Naruto ne faisait que s'amuser. S'il avait été sérieux, tout aurait déjà été terminé. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait cela dit. Toujours déguisé en Asia, il insufflait en eux la peur de la jeune nonne, qui serait incapable de réaliser les mêmes exploits acrobatiques si cela avait été la vraie. Malgré le ridicule et l'embarras, c'était en fait assez impressionnant.

\- Assez ! Hurla Kalawarner, à bout de patience et de nerfs. Miltelt, nous allons en finir maintenant.

\- Bien. Accepta celle-ci à contrecœur, semblant vouloir faire quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait de ne surtout pas approcher la « nonne ».

Remarquant le déplacement des deux anges déchues restantes, « Asia » sourit sombrement. Elle attrapa rapidement la cheville d'un exorciste inconscient sur le sol et s'en servit de projectile pour frapper Kalawarner. Elle le fit à plusieurs reprises et frappa juste à chaque fois. Après le dixième, son adversaire s'écrasa finalement sur le sol, humiliée, vaincue et assommée. Miltelt, incrédule, ne réagit pas lorsque « l'Argento » se faufila dans son dos et la frappa doucement à la nuque, ce qui la fit s'évanouir sans douleur. La fausse nonne la déposa alors près de Raynare, avant de se retourner vers les derniers combattants.

Ceux-ci se regardèrent les uns les autres avant qu'ils n'en viennent à une conclusion unanime : fuir. Ils en furent cependant incapables parce « qu'Asia » fut une nouvelle fois entre eux et les assomma tous rapidement, n'ayant plus envie de jouer avec eux maintenant que Miltelt était en sécurité. Elle s'était lassée et voulait en finir au plus vite. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le combat se termina avec tous les exorcistes inconscients, empilés les uns sur les autres dans un amas haut de plusieurs mètres.

\- C'était ennuyeux. Déclara « Asia » avec un soupir déçu.

\- Tu as pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier. Commenta Raynare, sèchement.

\- Je simule bien. Répliqua « l'Argento » avec un sourire trop innocent pour que le double-sens de ses paroles soit un accident.

\- Peu importe. Fit la déchue, en changeant de sujet. Je vois que tu n'as tué personne. Que fait-on d'eux ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée… Admit « Asia » en sortant de sa poche plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin.

Après en avoir déroulé un, elle le posa au sommet de la pile d'exorcistes inconscients et fit plusieurs mudras. Le parchemin brilla et scella tout le monde à l'intérieur. S'approchant ensuite de Kalawarner, puis de Donhaseek, « l'Argento » répéta le processus, avant de revenir à Raynare qui la regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle, incapable de terminer sa pensée.

\- Des sceaux de stockage. Expliqua « Asia » en souriant. Cela me permet de sceller tout ce que je veux à l'intérieur, bien qu'il y ait des limites de volume en fonction de la qualité et de la taille du sceau. Je ne peux également sceller des êtres vivants que si leur activité cérébrale est réduite au minimum, autrement dit inconscients.

Raynare regarda le petit bout de parchemin que « l'Argento » lui montrait, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Les inscriptions étaient complexes. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur les sceaux. Le rituel d'extraction qu'elle aurait dû être forcée d'utiliser sur la vraie Asia contenait un processus de scellement, mais rien de si compliqué. Elle n'avait même pas cru qu'il était possible de sceller de la matière. Des âmes ? Oui. De l'énergie ou des éléments ? Egalement. Mais de la matière pure ? Non. Et Naruto avait utilisé ces sceaux à trois reprises sans difficulté ou désagrément. Une fois de plus, elle trouva cela effrayant. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être dans le même camp que lui, car ses pouvoirs n'étaient vraiment pas quelque chose à négliger.

\- J'ai un peu faim, on va manger ? Demanda « Asia ».

* * *

Terminé !

Ce chapitre termine donc l'arc des anges déchus... Enfin à peu près. Le prochain sera peut-être un chapitre de transition, histoire de voire comment Raynare et Miltelt s'adapte à la vie avec Naruto dans un appartement qui de tout évidence est déjà trop petit pour deux personnes...

Bien, je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire à ce sujet. Si vous avez des questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre. Malheureusement, comme beaucoup auront pu le constater, depuis quelques semaines, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de répondre à la plupart d'entre vous. Parce que vous êtes nombreux, le faire m'aurait mis en retard sur l'écriture et la publication du chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais je ne promets rien dans l'immédiat.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire... Donc, j'espère que vous aurez profité de ce chapitre. La semaine prochaine, il y aura peut-être, et je dis bien PEUT-ETRE, 2 chapitres au lieu d'un seul. Ce n'est pas une garantie. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je pourrais les terminer.

Celui qui sera garantie est Fate/Stay Another Night et l'éventuel sera Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Sur ce, passez tous une bonne semaine et à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà, en pleine forme !

Cette semaine, 2 chapitres (encore une fois). Je vous laisse les découvrir, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vous plairont.

Avant de vous laisser commencer à lire, je tiens à vous informer que j'aurais une petite question à vous poser en bas de chapitre, concernant la mise en page des dialogues. Comme c'est quelque chose que je juge important, j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider à décider...

Enfin bref...

Voici donc le 13 chapitres de Keiki no Atarashii !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : Obtenir un familier, plus ou moins…_**

\- Tu veux que je quoi ? Demanda Sona, incrédule, en regardant Naruto.

\- Je veux que tu inscrives mes amies à Kuoh Academy. Répéta l'Uzumaki, avec une impatience évidente. Tu es la présidente du Conseil Etudiant, tu dois donc pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama la Sitri, semblant offensé. Ce n'est cependant pas la question. Tu te rends compte de _qui_ tu me demandes d'inscrire ?

\- Bien sûr. Répliqua l'ex-jinchuriki. Ce sont deux filles qui souhaitent commencer une vie normale en allant à l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Grogna Sona, ayant du mal à conserver son sang-froid. L'une est une religieuse et l'autre est une ange déchue.

\- Et alors ? Interrogea Naruto en levant un sourcil, ne voyant pas le problème.

\- Et alors ? Répéta la Sitri avec incrédulité. Par définition, les religieux et les anges déchus sont les ennemis naturels des démons, ce que tu es aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire entrer volontairement nos ennemis dans notre territoire.

Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Naruto s'était occupé du problème « Ange Déchu » dans l'église abandonnée. Raynare, Mittelt et Asia vivaient depuis chez lui, ce qui était assez compliqué car son appartement n'était pas assez grand pour que quatre personnes puissent y vivre confortablement. Il avait fallu faire pas mal d'aménagements, mais les trois filles occupaient désormais la seule chambre disponible, le lit ayant été remplacé par trois futons pour gagner autant d'espace que possible.

Ayant jusqu'à présent été pleinement consacré à leur faction respective, les trois filles ignoraient essentiellement comment se comporter comme des personnes ordinaires, n'ayant après tout jamais été ordinaires elles-mêmes. Deux d'entre elles n'étaient même pas humaines à la base. Naruto avait donc proposé de s'inscrire à l'école pour en apprendre les bases. Il avait dit cela sans conviction, sa pensée surtout orientée vers le partage de sa souffrance, mais l'Uzumaki fut surpris par l'enthousiasme d'Asia à ce sujet. Même Raynare semblait trouver l'idée intéressante, bien qu'elle ait une légère appréhension en raison de la présence des démons à Kuoh Academy. En fait, seule Miltelt avait refusé cette offre, voulant prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa situation.

C'était donc pour cette raison que Naruto se trouvait à l'école, plus d'une heure avant le début des cours, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour sécher lesdits cours lorsque c'était possible. Ils étaient actuellement dans le bureau du Conseil Etudiant. Asia, quelques pas derrière l'Uzumaki, se tordait légèrement les mains en signe de nervosité. Raynare, pour sa part, avait les bras croisés, présentant une façade arrogante qui dissimulait difficilement son propre malaise de se trouver dans un repère de démons. Seule la présence physique de l'ex-jinchuriki l'empêchait de déployer ses ailes et de prendre la fuite dans l'instant.

\- Les anges déchus étaient dans cette ville depuis un moment déjà. Fit remarquer Naruto. La présence de l'un d'eux à Kuoh Academy, où vous pouvez la surveiller au besoin, me semble une meilleure situation que la précédente. Quant à Asia, elle a été excommuniée de l'Eglise et n'a nulle part où aller. De plus, elle a consacré sa vie entière à guérir et soigner les gens. Elle n'est pas une menace.

Sona prit quelques secondes de réflexion. L'argumentation de l'Uzumaki avait du sens, même si elle était réticente à l'admettre. Cependant, elle devait penser à la politique globale de Kuoh. Quand les anges déchus n'avaient fait que rester en ville sans engendrer de difficulté, elle et Rias les avaient laissé agir. Mais cela avait été une ignorance mutuelle alors que les deux factions ennemies s'étaient trouvées à deux côtés opposés de la ville. Se retrouver dans la même école était entièrement différent. Et cela ne prenait pas en compte l'imprévisibilité que représentait Asia, désormais hors-faction mais néanmoins fermement religieuse. Que faire…

\- Très bien… Soupira la Sitri, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser dans un très rare moment de faiblesse. Je vais les inscrire à Kuoh. Il y aura cependant plusieurs conditions.

\- Lesquelles ? Voulut savoir le [Pion], un sourcil levé.

\- Ces filles seront sous ta responsabilité. Expliqua Sona. Tu seras responsable de leurs actes. Cela inclut également celle qui erre en ce moment dans la ville.

\- Je comprends. Accepta Naruto, même pas surpris qu'elle ait remarqué Miltelt. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Confirma la démone, devenant mortellement sérieuse. Je veux également pouvoir faire 10 parties d'échecs cette semaine à titre de compensation, en plus de celle que nous sommes déjà censé avoir.

\- Hmm… Fredonna l'Uzumaki un court instant, avant de hocher la tête. Ok.

\- Quoi ? Fit la Sitri, surprise. Juste comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de négocier ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Répliqua Naruto, confus par sa réaction. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Sona. Au pire, je perdrais juste un peu de mon temps personnel, mais ce sera compensé par le fait que je peux passer du temps en ta compagnie. Je t'aime bien, tu sais ?

En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait réprimandé par principe son interlocuteur pour cette dernière remarque. Cependant, elle était encore subtilement figée par un commentaire précédent de l'Uzumaki. Ce n'était qu'un jeu… Les échecs n'étaient qu'un jeu… Bien sûr, pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il ignorait les enjeux pour elle. En l'ayant battu la première fois, Naruto était devenu fiancé à Sona, et cela demeurerait ainsi tant que la Sitri ne le battait pas à son tour _avant_ que sa famille ne soit au courant de ce fait.

Si cela devait arriver… Eh bien, les choses prendraient une tournure très délicate. Elle savait maintenant, grâce à Rias, que le garçon était assez puissant pour pouvoir affronter quatre anges déchus et gagner, mais ceux-ci n'avaient été que des deux-ailes, le plus pas rang dans leur faction. Sa famille, d'autre part, était à un tout autre niveau, sans compter sa sœur qui était un Satan. Sona craignait particulièrement la réaction de Serafall, incapable de savoir si elle tenterait de tuer Naruto à vue pour lui avoir volé sa précieuse So-tan, où au contraire l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans la famille pour avoir su conquérir sa précieuse So-tan. Tout dépendrait probablement de comment la situation lui serait expliqué.

Néanmoins, rien de tout cela n'arriverait parce que Sona parviendrait à vaincre Naruto à un jeu d'échecs avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… La seule chose d'appréciable dans cette histoire avait été le fait qu'elle ait été en quelque sorte appris à connaitre l'Uzumaki. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, en dehors de son côté bourru et espiègle, et si l'on oubliait sa tendance à tester les différentes limites possibles du règlement intérieur de Kuoh Academy, le garçon était une personne agréable. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa frustration croissante lors de leurs parties d'échecs, elle aurait même réellement apprécié ces moments où ils étaient seuls à seuls…

Secouant rapidement les pensées hors de son esprit, Sona se reconcentra sur l'instant présent. Elle ne connaissait en fait que très peu Naruto. Il était très réservé sur son passé, bien que tout à fait ouvert sur son présent. A cause de cela, elle n'envisageait pas de lui expliquer la délicate situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Dommage pour elle… L'aurait-elle fait, elle aurait découvert que l'Uzumaki aurait effectivement négocié les conditions, mais à la hausse en faveur de la Sitri. Le garçon après tout détestait que les gens soient forcés à faire quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas envie, surtout quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un mariage ! Il aurait même pu la laisser gagner par principe.

Le problème serait alors que Sona aurait refusé net une victoire dont elle n'avait aucun mérite. Elle était une personne orgueilleuse, quelque chose de commun à tous les démons à divers degrés. En raison de cela, elle ne voulait ni pitié, ni charité. C'était effectivement quelque chose que comprenait Naruto, mais il lui aurait au moins permis la possibilité de l'affronter plus souvent, s'il avait été au courant de la situation.

\- Peu importe… Soupira la Sitri, en sortant plusieurs documents. Finissons-en. Asia et… C'était Raynare ? Remplissez ces papiers d'inscription et vous pourrez commencer les cours dès huit heures, ce matin.

\- Je tiens à m'inscrire sous le pseudonyme d'Amano Yuuma. Annonça la déchue avec un ton de défi. Est-ce un problème ?

\- Aussi longtemps que vous resterez discrètes, cela ne le sera pas. Répondit Sona d'une voix posée.

Hochant distraitement la tête, Raynare commença à remplir les papiers en question. Asia, de son côté, avait un peu plus de mal, ne comprenant que les bases du japonais. A côté d'elle, Naruto fit de son mieux pour lui dire quoi écrire et à quel endroit. Intérieurement, il se fit la réflexion de lui donner des cours de langue, à la fois écrite et orale, pour l'aider à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien. Annonça Sona en reprenant les documents. Amano-san, tu seras une élève de deuxième année transférée à Kuoh pour raisons familiales.

\- Ça me va. Accepta Raynare en hochant la tête, faisant de son mieux pour combattre sa répulsion instinctive envers la démone.

\- Parfait. Continua la Sitri, qui semblait ne pas avoir ce problème, en lui donnant son emploi du temps, avant de faire de même ave Asia. Quant à toi, Argento-san, tu es une élève de deuxième année inscrite à Kuoh Academy dans le cadre d'un échange culturel. Cela expliquera ta mauvaise compréhension du japonais, mais j'attends de toi une amélioration rapide à ce sujet.

\- Je comprends. Accepta la nonne avec un sourire jovial en inclinant la tête légèrement. Ce doit être la volonté de Dieu qui a guidé cette décision…

En réaction à cette dernière phrase, Sona porta la main à son front, grimaçant légèrement. Raynare fit un ricanement amusé, et même Naruto se permit un petit sourire. Asia eut simplement l'air confus pendant un instant, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent comiquement et qu'elle n'agite ses bras dans tous les sens, soudainement paniquée. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait en face d'une démone, ainsi que l'effet qu'avait le nom « Dieu » en leur présence. L'Uzumaki trouvait simplement ses agissements mignons de par leur naïveté.

\- Je suis désolé, Sona-san… S'excusa l'Argento, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Annonça la Sitri avec une légère grimace. Essaye simplement de ne pas recommencer en ma présence.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Assura Asia avec détermination.

Honnêtement, lorsque Sona avait vu arriver Naruto avec une religieuse et une ange déchue, elle avait su qu'elle allait avoir une énorme migraine avant la fin de la discussion. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela soit de cette façon. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, vraiment, mais elle ne l'avait pas anticipé, à son grand désarroi. Cela devait être la faute de l'Uzumaki, il la distrayait de pensées plus importantes, ce qu'elle appréciait secrètement aussi longtemps que cela n'avait pas d'incidence sur ses actions présentes.

\- Peu importe… Soupira la Sitri. Allez en cours. Et Naruto ?

\- Oui ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

\- Je te laisse la charge d'informer Rias de l'identité des nouvelles élèves. Annonça-t-elle en souriant.

\- Euh… Tu ne peux pas le faire, Sona-chan ? Interrogea l'ex-jinchuriki timidement. Tu es la kaichou du Conseil étudiant, après tout.

\- Certes, mais tu es le [Pion] de Rias. Contra la Sitri, avec une fausse innocence. En tant que tel, cette responsabilité t'incombe.

Naruto déglutit. Autant il aimait à se moquer de son [Roi] et aller à l'encontre de ses ordres pour la taquiner et renforcer son leadership, il n'était pas idiot, du moins pas si idiot. Sakura, Tsunade, Anko ainsi que de nombreuses autres femmes de son époque avaient gravé en lui une saine peur de leur colère. Il ne doutait pas que Rias soit de la même trempe, si une bonne raison lui était donnée… Comme par exemple inscrire dans son école une religieuse et une ange déchue sans l'en informer au préalable. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

\- Très bien… Soupira l'Uzumaki. Je vais le faire.

_« Et courir aussi vite que possible une fois cela fait… »_ Décida-t-il mentalement.

* * *

Pour une fois que Naruto voulait que les heures de cours soient interminables, celles-ci semblaient filer comme le vent. Il détestait quand cela se produisait, et ça arrivait systématiquement lorsqu'il voulait justement le contraire. C'était l'une des lois de Murphy, vérifiable dans 100% des cas. Frustrant, mais véridique. Ce fut donc avec appréhension que l'Uzumaki vit défiler les minutes et les heures, s'approchant dangereusement de la pause de midi, où il serait obligé d'annoncer les choses à Rias et au reste de sa pairie. Il appréhendait particulièrement la réaction d'Issei. Après tout, Raynare avait essayé de le tuer, et aurait réussi sans l'intervention de l'ex-jinchuriki.

Parlant du Hyoudou, Naruto avait eu l'occasion au cours du week-end d'analyser le [Sacred Gear] du garçon à travers l'aura et la présence qu'il émettait. Il avait ensuite comparé les résultats obtenus avec ceux qu'il avait compilés de Yuuto, ainsi que ceux d'Asia. L'Uzumaki avait voulu essayer de comprendre un peu plus sur ces étranges artefacts et surtout savoir si ce qu'il avait ressenti dans celui de l'Argento était effectivement l'âme de Tsunade, où une simple empreinte énergétique, ce qu'il n'était pas capable de différencier dans son état actuel avec une observation superficielle.

Ses conclusions étaient… Surprenantes. Apparemment, tous les [Sacred Gears] ne disposaient pas d'une âme, ou même d'une empreinte énergétique, en leur sein. Celui de Yuuto, par exemple, était vide. Il était capable de combiner les énergies physiques et spirituelles de son porteur, synthétisant ainsi artificiellement du chakra pour activer ses capacités. Le chakra lui-même, subtilement différent du vrai en raison de son côté non-naturel, ne quittait pas le corps de son hôte. Cela, en plus de la faible quantité produite, avait rendu ledit chakra extrêmement difficile à détecter, même de Naruto alors qu'il utilisait le senjutsu. En fait, s'il n'avait pas vu la technique de soin d'Asia, il n'aurait peut-être toujours pas compris cela.

Certains [Sacred Gears] possédaient cependant une âme scellée en lui. C'était le cas de celui d'Issei. L'Uzumaki n'était pas certain de la différence entre ceux avec et ceux sans âme, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de la puissance. Un [Sacred Gear] possédant une âme était comme une bibliothèque de connaissance pour son porteur, du moins aussi longtemps que l'âme acceptait de partager ces informations. Un [Sacred Gear] sans âme en son sein, en revanche, ne pouvait être utilisé qu'à partir de la seule imagination de son possesseur actuel. En ce sens, c'était un peu comme les shinobis de son époque qui développaient un Kekkei Genkai jusqu'alors inconnu.

Parlant de l'âme au sein d'Issei, Naruto avait essayé de chercher de quel être elle provenait. Elle n'était certainement pas humaine, trop puissante et massive pour cela. Elle n'était pas démoniaque ou déchue, pas plus qu'angélique, ne contenant ni corruption ni bénédiction en son sein. Elle ne ressemblait pas davantage à celle de Koneko, qui avant d'être réincarnée n'avait certainement pas été humaine. Cette âme était juste un condensé de… Pouvoir. Oui, c'était le mot qui convenait. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être rappelé d'Ophis dont la présence avait été celle qui avait eu le plus de similitudes avec celle dans le [Sacred Gear] du Hyoudou, qu'il avait été en mesure de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Un dragon !

Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré de dragon auparavant. Ils avaient existés, même à son époque. Il le savait parce que le senjutsu de Kabuto provenait d'eux. Et Ophis avait apparemment déjà été présente, de ce que leur conversation avait pu laisser entendre. De ce qu'il avait pu apprendre des leçons de Rias, les dragons étaient des existences de pur pouvoir, exactement comme les Bijus. C'était en fait un peu paradoxal et incohérent, comme s'il manquait une donnée.

L'Uzumaki avait en fait une autre théorie à ce sujet. Il savait que le senjutsu de Kabuto était basé sur le senjutsu des serpents d'Orochimaru, que le sannin n'avait jamais maitrisé. Cependant, le Yakushi l'avait maitrisé au point d'atteindre un nouveau niveau de puissance : le senjutsu des dragons. Naruto savait également que le pouvoir d'Ophis se matérialisait principalement sous la forme de serpents. Cette coïncidence était si énorme qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être une.

Selon l'Uzumaki, les dragons n'avaient pas existé à son époque… Eh bien, en dehors d'Ophis. L'existence des Bijus, entités de pur pouvoir à ce moment-là, semblait attester de ce fait. Le pouvoir attirait le pouvoir après tout, et il n'y avait jamais eu de combat Biju/Dragon enregistré. Les dragons étaient donc apparus après la quatrième guerre shinobi, lorsque les Bijus étaient « morts ». Devant le vide laissé, de nouvelles entités de pur pouvoir étaient nées : les dragons. La seule question de Naruto était donc : Comment Ophis était venu à exister ? C'était la seule faille de sa théorie. Et cela n'expliquait pas non plus pourquoi Kabuto aurait pu tirer son pouvoir d'Ophis, le seul dragon existant durant cette période de l'histoire…

Pour en revenir aux [Sacred Gear], Naruto n'avait pas été en mesure de confirmer l'existence de ceux basés sur une empreinte énergétique, mais avait pu prouver que certains étaient basés sur des objets mystiques. Shinra Tsubaki, la [Reine] de Sona, en disposait d'un. Toutefois, à partir de ces informations, l'Uzumaki avait été en mesure de confirmer que [Twilight Healing] d'Asia contenait effectivement l'âme de Tsunade. Celle-ci était cependant en sommeil. Pas un sommeil léger, comme l'âme de dragon au sein du [Sacred Gear] d'Issei, qui commencerait à se réveiller à partir du moment où le corps de son hôte était assez fort our le supporter. Non, l'âme de Tsunade était dans un sommeil très profond, presque comparable à un coma.

Le pire était que l'âme de Tsunade semblait ne pas pouvoir se réveiller à moins qu'un profond changement se produise au sein de [Twilight Healing]… Ou qu'une personne disposant du pouvoir de toucher les âmes décide de la ramener à la surface du [Sacred Gear]. Quelque chose que, _étonnamment_, Naruto pourrait être capable de faire grâce au rinnegan s'il pouvait l'activer. Une fois de plus, l'Uzumaki doutait que cela soit une coïncidence. Il se demandait de plus en plus quel avait été le jeu du Dieu Biblique. Tout semblait tourner autour de l'ex-jinchuriki, mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas le motif derrière. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir la pièce du puzzle qui donnerait un sens à tout cela. C'était au-delà de lui.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause du midi retentit. Ce fut donc sans enthousiasme qu'il prévint Rias, assise à côté de lui, qu'il devait lui parler, ainsi qu'à sa pairie. Elle lui lança un regard curieux, mais acquiesça et envoya Akeno réunir les autres membres de leur groupe dans leur salle de club. Elle suivit ensuite Naruto qui, pour une fois, était celui qui menait la marche, chose qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout étant donné des circonstances.

Arrivant dans la salle de Recherche Occulte, il s'installa lourdement dans un fauteuil, bientôt imité de Rias, beaucoup plus gracieuse. La pairie de la Gremory arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et prirent également place tandis que la Himejima commença à préparer du thé. Soupirant, l'Uzumaki sut qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser davantage la discussion, et expliqua les faits de la matinée.

Ce fut résumé en quelques lignes, et prit à peine quelques minutes à raconter, mais Naruto ne lacha pratiquement pas un instant Issei des yeux. De tous, il était le plus concerné, ayant été presque tué à la fois par un ange déchu, Raynare justement, et un religieux, pas Asia heureusement. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait des protestations, l'Uzumaki était certain que ce serait lui…

**CRACK !**

Le bruit de porcelaine brisée le fit se tourner dans la direction en question. Naruto fut surpris de voir que c'était Akeno qui avait lâché la tasse qu'elle tenait. Son visage avait perdu sa jovialité et son espièglerie habituelle, devenant un masque vierge de toute forme d'émotion. L'Uzumaki reconnaissait cette expression, ce vide au fond de ses yeux. Il y avait là une souffrance sans nom, qu'il avait lui-même connu quand il était enfant. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle soudainement ainsi ?

Ah…

\- Tu as invité une ange déchue à étudier _ici_ ? Mumura Akeno, sans la moindre inflexion dans sa voix horriblement terne. A Kuoh Academy ?

\- Oui. Confirma prudemment Naruto, en hochant la tête doucement.

\- Je peux comprendre la religieuse. Déclara la Himejima, sa voix toujours aussi basse, mais pourtant parfaitement audible. Si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé, elle aurait été tuée. Mais l'ange déchue ?

\- Sa situation était similaire. Expliqua l'Uzumaki. Raynare était manipulée pour agir de cette façon, alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Ce sont ses croyances mêmes qui ont été bafouées et piétinées. Tout comme Asia. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'ont plus nulle part où aller. Elles sont des orphelines spirituelles. J'essaye juste de les aider à retrouver un but.

\- Mais une ange déchue ? Répéta la [Reine], sa voix devenant plus froide. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

\- Je _te_ fais confiance, Akeno. Déclara Naruto, son ton le plus doux possible, ses yeux ne la quittant pas du regard.

La phrase fit reculer la Himejima, en état de choc. Il comprenait pourquoi. Elle _avait_ été une ange déchue, au moins partiellement. Son aura laissait suggérer qu'elle était à demi-déchue et à demi-humaine avant d'être réincarnée et de devenir à demi-déchue et à demi-démone. La déclaration de Naruto pouvait donc être considérée comme un coup bas, mais il devait lui faire comprendre. C'était important.

\- Les démons sont considérés comme mauvais, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont réellement. Expliqua l'Uzumaki, sa voix se faisant plus compatissante. Rias en est le parfait exemple. On ne peut pas juger une espèce entière à partir de quelques individus. La même chose s'appliqua aux anges déchus. Je ne sais pas si Raynare est la règle ou l'exception, mais je ne vais pas la rejeter pour la raison boiteuse qu'elle est ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a pas choisie de naitre ainsi.

\- Les anges déchus sont déchus pour une raison. Siffla la Himejima, en soutenant le regard de Naruto. Ils ont eu leur chance, et l'ont laissé filer. Leurs plumes noires sont la preuve de leur déchéance. Ils sont mauvais en raison de leur choix.

\- Le sont-ils tous, Akeno-chan ? Demanda l'ex-jinchurki, sont ton toujours aussi doux. Certes, les premiers anges, qui sont tombés les premiers, ont eu leur chance. Mais que dire de leurs enfants ? Ils sont également des anges déchus, même si seulement partiellement. Sont-ils mauvais ?

Les yeux de la [Reine] s'élargirent. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Akeno se mordilla la lèvre pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de trouver à redire. Lorsqu'elle en fut incapable, elle soupira de résignation.

\- Je suppose que non… Admit-elle à contrecœur.

\- Et à partir de là, est-ce si difficile de croire qu'un ange déchu ait pu faire une erreur ? Continua Naruto. Honnêtement, je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas au moins une fois regretté de faire quelque chose. Or, pour un ange, ce genre de regrets est l'une des choses qui peuvent les faire tomber, et donc devenir des déchus. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils sont mauvais ; juste qu'ils ont fait le mauvais choix à un moment donné.

\- Si c'était le cas, leur… Père, aurait fait quelque chose pour leur permettre de se repentir. Affirma Akeno, se retenant de justesse de dire le mot « Dieu ».

\- Peut-être ne le peut-il pas ? Répliqua l'Uzumaki en haussant les épaules. Après tout, les premiers déchus avaient renié leurs droits bibliques, créant ainsi une toute nouvelle espèce, quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas prévu par leur créateur, ou si tel était le cas, qui n'avait probablement pas prévu la facilité qu'un ange aurait à tomber.

Bien sûr, Naruto ne pouvait pas simplement dire que le Dieu Biblique était mort et que, de ce fait, ne pouvait rien faire pour « aider » les déchus qui le méritaient. Cela dit, il était à peu près certain que de son vivant, il avait été plus difficile pour un ange de tomber. Après tout, de ce qu'il avait compris, seuls ceux qui s'étaient véritablement et consciemment opposé à ses croyances avaient été déchus de leurs droits et privilèges. A sa mort, cependant, le système divin s'était affaibli, facilitant les déchéances des anges.

\- Peut-être… Concéda la Himejima, de très mauvaise grâce.

\- J'en suis sûr. Affirma l'Uzumaki. Et Raynare est dans ce cas précis. Elle n'est pas une mauvaise fille.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Interrogea Akeno, impressionnée malgré elle par la foi qu'il mettait en cette fille qu'il ne connaissait réellement que depuis quelques jours.

\- De la même façon que je l'ai fait pour Rias. Déclara Naruto en souriant espièglement. J'ai lu les désirs de son cœur.

\- Ara, ara, tu sais vraiment comment faire une femme se sentir consciente de soi. Sourit la Himejima, reprenant un peu de son ancienne personnalité, alors que la Gremory rougit légèrement. N'est-ce pas moustaches-kun ?

\- Que puis-je dire ? Répliqua joyeusement l'Uzumaki. Je suis juste génial.

\- Et si je devais être, disons… Une mauvaise fille ? Suggéra Akeno, ses yeux pétillant de son ancienne malice. Est-ce que tu me punirais ?

\- Je m'assurerais de te donner la fessée que tu mérites. Confirma Naruto, son sourire s'élargissant au point que son visage rappelait un renard.

**BLAM !**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Issei, qui venait de s'évanouir, le sang s'échappant massivement de son nez. Visiblement, la fin de la conversation avait été trop pour lui et son imagination à supporter. Pour un homme aussi perverti, il était étrangement faible face à la plus petite insinuation pouvant, ou non, être érotique. Certes, Jiraya avait été faible face aux femmes, mais il avait eu assez de force mentale pour au moins les voir nues sans tomber évanoui. Il avait écrit _Icha Icha_, c'était dire à quel point sa perversité l'avait rendu fort mentalement. Etonnamment, Koneko n'avait fait aucune réflexion. Peut-être était-elle simplement heureuse de voir qu'Akeno ne se morfondait pas après cette discussion de toute évidence éprouvante pour elle.

\- Donc, concernant Raynare… Commença l'Uzumaki, son ton redevenant prudent.

\- Très bien, elle peut rester. Accepta la Himejima avec une légère grimace, interrompant le blond. Je vais tolérer sa présence, mais ce sera tout.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Convint Naruto, en hochant la tête légèrement. Cela dit, je pense qu'Issei devrait également avoir son mot à dire à ce sujet. Il est après tout également impliqué dans cette situation.

\- … Je vais le réveiller. Annonça Koneko.

La Toujou s'approcha ensuite du Hyoudou et s'accroupit à côté de sa forme inconsciente, allongée sur le sol, une expression pervertie sur le visage. La main de la jeune fille se crispa imperceptiblement, avant qu'elle ne commence son travail. Elle lui donna une claque, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, puis continua en alternant de joue. Même lorsqu'Issei se réveilla, à mi-chemin, elle continua méthodiquement à le gifler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estime satisfaite, à l'amusement de tous ceux présents, car ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était un peu trop consciencieuse dans son activité pour qu'elle n'en prenne pas plaisir. Après tout, elle détestait les pervers…

\- Donc, Issei… Appela Naruto une fois que le garçon fut enfin lâché par Koneko. Je voulais ton avis concernant Raynare. Penses-tu qu'elle mérite une deuxième chance ?

\- Eh bien… Hésita le Hyoudou, mal à l'aise. Elle a essayé de me tuer, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Donc si tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance, je suppose que l'on peut croire en ta parole.

\- Merci, Issei. Apprécia l'Uzumki.

\- Pas de quoi, putain de beau gosse… Marmonna le garçon, se sentant gêné par tous ces regards sur lui.

\- Bien, c'est donc réglé ! Annonça Rias en frappant dans ses, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Raynare, alias Amano Yuuma, et Asia Argento resteront pour étudier à Kuoh Academy. A présent, j'aurais ma propre annonce à faire. Ce soir, nous irons à la forêt des familiers pour que Naruto et Issei obtiennent le leur.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard du Hyoudou, la Gremry commença alors à lui expliquer ce qu'il ignorait à propos des familiers, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout. Pendant ce temps, Naruto réfléchissait aux similitudes de la chose avec sa propre époque. Il y en avait en fait beaucoup. Déjà, les shinobis pouvaient contracter avec des animaux, en signant des parchemins d'invocation. Cela permettait en particulier à appeler n'importe quel membre de l'espèce.

Les familiers des démons, en revanche, ne pouvaient être contractés qu'individuellement. Il était bien évidemment possible de se lier à plusieurs animaux ou êtres surnaturels, mais cela ne pouvait être fait que l'un après l'autre. Les familiers étaient également exclusifs à celui avec qui ils s'étaient liés, alors que les invocations pouvaient être appelé par tous ceux ayant signé le contrat d'invocation. En dehors de cela, leur rôle était en fait assez similaire, bien qu'utilisés différemment. Les shinobis préféraient les appelés pour les aider au combat, tandis que les démons préféraient les utiliser pour être soulagé de certaines tâches.

\- Au fait, Rias, pourquoi avoir choisi ce soir pour se rendre à la forêt des familiers ? Demanda soudainement Naruto, un sentiment de malaise parcourant soudainement son dos.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut s'y rendre qu'à la pleine lune, et que c'est justement ce soir. Expliqua la Gremory.

\- La… La pleine lune ? Répéta l'Uzumaki, pâlissant légèrement.

Avec le recul, il aurait dû le voir venir. Les démons étaient plus forts durant la nuit, en particulier sous le clair de lune. La pleine lune leur permettait d'atteindre leur plein potentiel. C'était le résultat biologique d'être les descendants oubliés des humains ayant été contaminés par les particules de chakra du Juubi, dont le corps d'origine reposait toujours au centre de la lune. Le problème était que Naruto et la lune n'était pas particulièrement en bon termes. Plus exactement, les nuits de pleine lune correspondait au seul moment où ce qui restait de la carcasse du Juubi pouvait manifester toute son hostilité envers l'Uzumaki.

C'était très épuisant pour Naruto. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir à cause de cela. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais cela lui faisait revivre systématiquement les événements de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Cela le rendait assez irritable pour toute la journée du lendemain. D'ordinaire, ce n'était pas particulièrement gênant, mais il ne vivait plus seul désormais et il ne voulait pas imposer sa mauvaise humeur à ses invités.

Mais ce qui inquiétait particulièrement l'Uzumaki était qu'il se rendait à la forêt des familiers. Il ignorait où cela se trouvait, mais il pouvait déjà anticiper quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'un lieu où les démons pouvaient trouver leurs familiers. L'empreinte démoniaque y serait donc forcément très présente. L'équation était donc simple : Pleine lune + Juubi + Démons + Familiers = De grosses complications ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela allait mal finir, il pouvait le sentir. D'autant plus qu'il était lui-même un démon à présent. Oui, cela n'allait vraiment pas être beau à voir…

\- Naruto-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Rias, inquiète.

La Gremory avait vu la réaction de son [Pion], et cela l'inquiétait. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle savait que l'Uzumaki avait une forte personnalité. Il n'était pas du genre à pâlir sans raison. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi avant aujourd'hui. Les autres membre de sa pairie remarquèrent également le peu de couleur sur le visage de l'ex-jinchuriki, et se sentirent également concerné.

\- Oui, ça va… Assura Naruto avec un faible sourire. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas possible d'aller à la forêt des familiers à un autre moment qu'à la pleine lune ?

\- Certaine. Confirma Rias, un sourcil levé. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste comme ça… Marmonna l'Uzumaki, en haussant les épaules.

\- Ara, ara, moustaches-kun aurait-il peur de rencontrer un loup-garou ? Demanda Akeno, avec un sourire espiègle.

\- … Je te protégerais des méchants chiens, senpai. Déclara Koneko en s'approchant de Naruto et en posant une main sur son genou.

\- Quoi ? Fit l'ex-jinchuriki, confus, avant de secouer la tête. Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Je n'aime juste pas la pleine lune. J'ai de… Mauvais souvenirs qui y sont associés.

\- Oh… Je comprends. Dit la Gremory, compatissante. Néanmoins, je crains que si tu veux avoir un familier, il te faudra le faire une nuit de pleine lune.

\- Ça ira, je peux le faire. Affirma Naruto, la détermination visible dans son regard, avant d'être remplacé par une expression confuse. Mais comment comptes-tu nous y emmener ?

\- Téléportation, bien sûr ! Révéla Rias en souriant.

\- Je te rappelle que cela ne marche pas pour moi. Fit signaler l'Uzumaki, en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne parle pas d'une téléportation par invocation, mais d'une forme différente de téléportation. Expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. Avec Akeno, nous avons fait quelques recherches, et nous pensons que cela peut marcher.

\- Pourquoi ? S'intéressa Naruto, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Cette téléportation, contrairement à celle des invocations, ne dépend pas d'un facteur tel que la puissance magique. Révéla Rias avec un petit sourire satisfait. A la place, il suffit juste que tu disposes d'un pentagramme simplifié lié au cercle de téléportation de ma famille, ce que tu as, et, en tant que ton [Roi], je peux l'utiliser comme repère pour une escorte téléportée et t'emmener avec nous.

Naruto hocha la tête à l'explication, pensif. L'escorte téléportée était ce qu'avait utilisé Rias pour rapatrié Issei la nuit où l'Uzumaki avait sauvé Asia de Freed et des anges déchus. A l'époque, l'ex-jinchuriki n'avait pas accepté d'être du voyage parce qu'il voulait protéger l'Argento et qu'il croyait de toute façon qu'il ne pouvait pas se téléporter. A la lumière de ces informations, cependant, de nouvelles perspectives pouvaient être envisagées.

Le pentagramme simplifié, par exemple, était quelque chose à laquelle Naruto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il avait été tatoué dans sa main par Rias, un peu comme un fuinjutsu, et on lui avait dit que cela lui permettrait d'utiliser le cercle de téléportation de la salle du club comme d'un point de départ vers un endroit désigné grâce aux tracts, ou d'un point de retour de n'importe où. Cependant, après l'échec de sa première téléportation, il l'avait plus ou moins oublié. La seule fois où il avait eu son attention dessus avait été lorsque, sans raison, le pentagramme s'était connecté au Shiki Fuji et fusionné avec. Toutefois, parce que cela n'avait eu aucune incidence directe, si bien qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Le seul détail notable était que le Shiki Fujin était désormais le pentagramme personnel de Naruto, mais n'était plus une version simplifiée, le fuinjutsu l'ayant complexifié. Il pouvait donc théoriquement toujours « utiliser » le cercle de téléportation des Gremory, mais avec les informations qu'il venait d'avoir, il comprenait à présent qu'il pourrait également créer sa propre forme de téléportation personnelle, comme le Hiraishin de son père ! Oh, les probabilités infinies…

Pour en revenir à Rias, donc, elle voulait se servir du pentagramme de Naruto comme d'une balise pour l'emmener avec elle d'un point A à un point B, ce qui encore une fois était en fait assez similaire au Hiraishin, mais dans un processus inversé. Le Hiraishin utilisait la balise pour marquer un point B et se rendre du point A au point B par téléportation en suivant la balise. La Gremory faisait le contraire, mais cela pourrait effectivement marcher puisqu'elle savait déjà comment se rendre au point B, qui était la forêt des familiers.

C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que fonctionnait le cercle de téléportation des Gremory. Ils marquaient l'endroit d'une balise indiquant le point A, et permettaient à tout démon possédant un pentagramme lié audit cercle de se servir de la balise pour s'y téléporter. C'était particulièrement utile pour les démons réincarnés qui ne disposaient pas des connaissances de bases et de la théorie derrière une téléportation sans balise, contrairement aux né-démons comme Rias.

\- Oui, je suppose que cela pourrait marcher. Admit l'Uzumaki en hochant la tête. Vaut le coup d'essayer en tout cas.

\- Merveilleux ! S'exclama Rias en frappant dans ses mains. Donc, dès la fin des cours, nous nous préparerons pour aller à la forêt des familiers.

\- Très bien. Accepta Naruto.

Néanmoins, son attention était encore à moitié focalisée sur cette histoire de téléportation. Cela venait de lui donner une idée qu'il voulait essayer sur le champ. Il allait juste devoir charger un de ses clones du travail pendant qu'il devait subir encore au moins quatre heures de cours…

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, ce soir-là, alors que la lune commençait tout juste à se lever. Rias et sa pairie furent paré à se rendre à la forêt des familiers. Il n'y eut aucun incident tout au long de la préparation qui consistait essentiellement en un discours de Rias sur à quoi ressemblait la forêt et les créatures qui y vivaient. Entre deux regards noirs à la pleine lune, Naruto l'avait discrètement classée comme similaire à la forêt qui avait entouré Konoha à son époque. Une fois cela fait, la Gremory activa son cercle de téléportation.

A l'agréable surprise de tout le monde, l'escorte téléportée se déroula sans incident. L'Uzumaki ne reporta aucun indicent créé par sa présence, ce qui confirmait que la présence d'un pentagramme était effectivement la clé de cette forme de téléportation. La pairie arriva ainsi dans une forêt très dense, au point que le clair de lune les atteignait à peine. Là, ils attendirent le maître familier que Rias avait apparemment payé pour les aider dans la recherche de leur familier.

\- Mon nom est Satooji, de Madara-city. S'exclama quelqu'un, debout sur une branche d'arbre derrière eux. Je suis un apprenti démon visant à devenir un maitre familier.

…

…

…

Quoi ?

Une veine commença à battre sur le front de l'Uzumaki en entendant le nom de la ville. Madara-city… Sérieusement ?_ Madara_-city ? Comme dans Madara Uchiwa, le psychopathe à l'origine de la quatrième guerre shinobi ? C'était une blague ? Qui était celui qui avait nommé cette ville ainsi ? Naruto avait deux mots à lui dire. Mais franchement, l'ex-jinchuriki avait prévu quelque chose comme ça. Pleine lune + Démons = Situations dangereuses pour ses nerfs, il venait d'en avoir la preuve, et cela ne faisait qu'une minute à peine qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt des familiers…

Essayant de se distraire de sa fureur croissante, Naruto observa leur guide et sentit aussitôt sa colère disparaitre pour laisser place à l'incrédulité. Il avait vu l'anime _Pokémon_, naturellement, et commençait à voir de frappantes similitudes, qui n'étaient très probablement pas des coïncidences. Leur tenue était essentiellement la même, juste moins adapté pour le démon. Même le nom Satooji était proche de celui du héros de Pokémon, Satoshi ! Et l'Uzumaki ne partait même pas sur la devise « Je deviendrais maître familier » en comparaison à « Je deviendrais maître Pokémon… »

\- Satooji-san, voici les deux dont je parlais. Annonça Rias en indiquant Naruto et Issei du doigt.

\- Un garçon au visage terne et un autre garçon au visage bestial… Soupira le démon, ne semblant pas impressionné, avant d'inspirer un coup et de retrouver son aplomb. OK ! C'est parti ! Si vous êtes avec moi, vous trouverez facilement le familier qui vous convient.

\- Ah… Est-ce que vous pouvez attendre juste une seconde ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en s'éloignant rapidement. J'ai un besoin… Urgent.

\- Est-ce vraiment le moment d'aller se soulager, Naruto-putain-de-beau-gosse-senpai ? Grommela Issei.

\- Qui sait ? Répliqua l'ex-jinchuriki en souriant, avant de disparaitre derrière les arbres.

L'Uzumaki retint un souvenir nostalgique concernant la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec une équipe dans une forêt et qu'il s'était éloigné pour un « besoin » particulier. Cela avait été lors des examens chuunins… Enfin bref ! Naruto disparut de la vue des autres membres de la pairie et revint une dizaine de secondes plus tard avec…

\- Asia ? S'écria Issei, choqué.

\- Bonsoir, Issei-san. Déclara joyeusement l'Argento.

Apparemment, la jeune femme avait été placée dans la même classe que le Hyoudou. Cela avait convenu à Naruto. D'une part, le garçon avait pu être soulagé, bien que légèrement choqué, de la voir en pleine forme. D'autre part, par son intermédiaire, elle n'était jamais totalement sans défense. Et surtout, l'Uzumaki était particulièrement heureux qu'Issei n'ait pratiquement pas agi une seule fois de façon pervertie à l'encontre d'Asia. C'était en fait un peu bizarre. Pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, mais étrange néanmoins

\- Mais… Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Demanda le Hyoudou, toujours surpris.

\- Je suis aussi curieux à ce sujet. Admit Rias, en jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'ex-jinchruki. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir être possible pour un non-démon d'accéder à la forêt des familiers lors des nuits de pleines lunes. Comment as-tu fait, Naruto-kun ?

\- Je suis juste génial ! Fut la réponse de l'Uzumaki, qui souriait.

En fait, il avait eu recours à une technique qu'il n'avait que brièvement vu une seule fois dans sa vie. Il s'agissait du sceau d'invocation pour un être humain, le même que celui qui avait été utilisé lors de la deuxième partie des examens chuunins. Naruto avait été capable de le recréer à la perfection. Eh bien, parce qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et qu'il n'avait pas connu grand-chose sur le fuinjutsu à l'époque, il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de le reproduire. Heureusement, il se trouvait qu'il existait un moyen très simple de contourner ce problème mineur.

Il se trouvait que le manga « Naruto », qui était pratiquement une biographie de sa vie, était remarquablement précis sur certains détails. Le sceau lui-même était l'un d'eux. Même si Masashi Kishimoto avait fait une ou deux erreurs en le redessinant, il était essentiellement correct et l'Uzumaki avait été en mesure de corriger les défauts à partir de ses propres connaissances. Puis à partir de là, il avait été en mesure de comprendre le processus d'invocation de ce fuinjutsu et de compléter la liaison.

Pour permettre « l'invocation » d'Asia, il avait dû cependant créer un autre sceau, qui n'apparaissait ni dans le manga, ni dans l'anime, et dont il n'avait pas été au courant, mais qu'il savait avait été utilisé. Ce sceau, en forme de cercle, était une balise spatio-temporelle à sens unique, permettant au fuin sur le parchemin d'invoquer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du cercle. Naturellement, Naruto avait placé une sécurité, ne laissant que ceux pouvant entrer dans la catégorie des « humains » de pouvoir être invoqué.

Ce n'était cependant pas réellement une téléportation, car même si elle était instantanée, elle dépendait de deux facteurs que la téléportation ne nécessitait pas. Le premier était le sceau de « départ » en forme de cercle. Similaire au cercle de téléportation des Gremory, présent dans la salle de club, il était toutefois à sens unique, et ne permettait donc le passage que dans un sens. De plus, son utilisation n'était pas limité à une marque ou à un pentagramme et, sans la sécurité de l'Uzumaki, aurait pu être utilisé par n'importe qui.

La seconde était le sceau « d'arrivée », sur le parchemin. Contrairement à la téléportation qui était automatisée par le lanceur au point de départ, l'invocation nécessitait une activation manuelle par celui en possession du fuin, et donc au point d'arrivée. Il fallait donc être au moins deux personnes pour l'utiliser : l'invocateur, ici Naruto, et le ou les invoqués, ici Asia. Comparé à la téléportation, il y avait donc ses propres avantages et ses propres inconvénients.

\- Mais je suis plus intéressé par ce que tu viens de dire. Avoua l'Uzumaki, soudainement curieux. Les non-démons ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans la forêt des familiers durant les nuits de pleines lunes, c'est ce que tu as dit. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils les peuvent à d'autres moments ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Admit Rias, de mauvaise grâce. Je ne sais pas exactement les conditions pour les humains, mais je sais par exemple que les anges déchus ne peuvent venir ici que pendant les nuits de nouvelles lunes. Quant aux anges, c'est également assez confus. En théorie, ils peuvent venir soit les journées précédant une nuit de pleine lune, soit les journées précédant une nuit de nouvelle lune. Certains pensent que cela pourrait être les deux, mais nous pourrions tous nous tromper et leur condition pourrait être tout autre chose…

\- Je vois… Commenta inutilement Naruto, avant de se tourner vers leur guide. Bon, eh bien, Satooji, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas d'aider Asia-chan à trouver son propre familier.

Il avait en fait pensé à emmener Raynare et Miltelt avec lui, mais décida finalement de renoncer à cette idée. Les deux déchues avaient convenu que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Et surtout, l'Uzumaki ne voulait pas tester la patience d'Akeno, alors qu'elle venait à peine de tolérer la présence de l'une d'elles dans leur école. Non, mieux valait prendre son temps et réessayer plus tard.

\- Oooooh ! S'exclama Satooji, appréciateur. Une beauté blonde. Bien sûr, je vais lui trouver le meilleur familier qui soit ! Maintenant, quel type de familier désirez-vous ? Un fort ? Un rapide ? Un toxique, peut-être ?

\- Ne dit pas des choses effrayantes comme ça tout d'un coup ! Lui hurla Issei, ayant légèrement pâlit à la mention d'un familier toxique. Alors, que proposes-tu ?

Satooji sourit à la question du Hyoudou et sortit un… Pokédex ? Sérieusement ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement cela, plutôt un catalogue électronique de poche, mais le style était très ressemblant à celui d'un Pokédex… Une minute, il n'allait quand même pas oser faire croire à Naruto que cet appareil les mêmes fonctions qu'un Pokédex, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas oser… Pas vrai ? Le guide appuya sur les boutons pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait et de leur montrer l'écran, révélant l'image d'une créature d'une grande férocité.

\- Voici ce que je vous recommande ! Déclara Satooji avec enthousiasme. L'un des rois-Dragons ! Il s'agit du Dragon Karma du Chaos, Tiamat ! C'est un dragon légendaire, ainsi que la seule femme parmi les rois-Dragons ! Et jusqu'à présent, il n'existe aucun démon qui soit parvenu à en faire son familier ! Il est même dit qu'elle soit aussi forte qu'un Satan !

Ils avaient osé… Ce catalogue électronique et interactif de poche était un Pokédex. Naruto ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il devait se sentir impressionné ou énervé de voir à quel point les démons se révélaient être une espèce complètement immature. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer, et même à prier s'il le fallait, pour que les Satans se révèlent un tant soit peu plus crédible et moins enfantins. Après tout, ils étaient les dirigeants de la Pègre, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas être si mal…

Une migraine commença à se former lorsque l'Uzumaki constata, à sa consternation, que Satooji était en fait sérieux dans sa proposition. Pire encore, Rias et même Yuuto semblaient être d'accord avec lui ! Au moins, Issei avait les mêmes pensées quant au fait que cette Tiamat n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'un démon de bas-rang, en particulier un nouvellement réincarné, pourrait éventuellement dompter pour en faire son familier. Cela ne lui fit cependant pas se sentir mieux de ne pas être le seul à penser ainsi. La pensée rationnelle venait après tout d'un adolescent qui proclamait haut et fort à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, et aux autres également, qu'il deviendrait un jour le roi d'un harem. Cela avait de quoi faire douter de ladite rationalité d'absolument toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Hey, Satooji ! Appela l'Uzumaki. Juste par curiosité, comment s'appelle ton truc ?

\- Oh, ça ? Demanda le guide en indiquant le catalogue électronique. C'est un Famidex, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, juste pour savoir… Marmonna Naruto, en se massant la tempe avec deux doigts.

_« Je ne vais même pas faire de commentaire à ce sujet… »_ Grogna mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »_

Mais sérieusement, ils avaient été jusqu'à pomper le nom du Pokédex et l'avaient adapté pour que cela devienne un Famidex… L'ex-jinchuriki n'avait même plus de mot pour exprimer son profond désappointement. A son époque, Naruto avait été une personne plutôt immature et excitable pour la moindre petite raison. Devoir désormais être celui de raisonnable, sérieuse, rationnelle et modérée était assez perturbant pour lui. Le changement était tout simplement trop radical, surtout qu'il aimait encore agir comme avant la quatrième guerre shinobi ! Certes, cette expérience l'avait profondément marqué et l'avait laissé grandi et muri, mais quand même…

\- Hahaha ! Ria Satooji, amusé par la peur évidente d'Issei à l'idée de devoir affronter Tiamat. Je vois, alors que dirais-tu de celui-ci ? Un Hydre !

Le guide montra alors l'image d'un gigantesque serpent à plusieurs têtes… Qui fit étonnamment penser à l'une des invocations d'Orochimaru. Ok, définitivement pas une bonne idée. Issei finirait par être dévoré vivant. Les squelettes incomplets tout autour de la créature semblaient attester de ce fait. Pourtant, aucun démon, en dehors du Hyoudou et de Naruto lui-même ne semblait trouver cela particulièrement dérangeant. S'agissait-il d'une tentative très élaboré d'éliminer le garçon ? Hmm… Possible

\- Celui-ci est incroyable ! Annonça Satooji avec enthousiasme. Il a un poison mortel que pratiquement aucun démon ne peut supporter. En plus de cela, il est immortel ! La pire créature au monde, qui tue même son maître ! Tu vois ? Utile, non ?

Issei semblait ne pas être d'accord, et Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. La théorie qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'éliminer le Hyoudou semblait se renforcer de seconde en seconde, et le regard désireux de Rias ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Certes, l'Uzumaki était à 95% certain que l'intensité avide dans ses yeux avait plus à voir avec l'idée de capturer l'Hydre que de tuer le second [Pion] de sa pairie, mais on ne savait jamais…

Brusquement, Naruto tourna la tête en direction de la forêt, un sentiment de malaise commençant à se répandre en lui. Il y avait quelque chose là, derrière cette masse de verdure, qui l'observait. Il était certain de cela. L'Uzumaki pouvait sentir ses intentions d'ici. Ce n'était pas meurtrier, mais pas innocent non plus. C'était assez difficile à décrire, mais il y avait là une avidité évidente, et tout orienté directement vers l'ex-jinchuriki. Aurait-il été moins focalisé vers la jungle devant lui, il aurait remarqué le regard intense de Koneko fixé sur lui, mélange de perplexité, d'indécision et de…D'un mélange d'espoir et d'envie. Plissannt les yeux encore un instant en directions des arbres, le sennin se reconcentra sur la conversation.

-… Aussi un familier mignon. Venait de dire Asia, dont Naruto avait loupé le début de la phrase.

\- Ok, je comprends. Affirma Satooji, en rangeant son Famidex.

Il fit ensuite signe à tout le monde de le suivre, et se dirigea dans une direction que Naruto jugea totalement aléatoire, mais qui pourrait avoir un sens pour le guide. Il était, après tout, l'expert du groupe. Toutefois, au moment où l'Uzumaki fit un pas pour suivre le reste de la pairie, un frisson le fit s'arrêter et se retourner brusquement. Le mouvement attira l'attention de tout le monde. L'ex-jinchuriki ne s'en soucia cependant pas, entièrement focalisé sur ce qui venait de sortir de la forêt.

C'était un crapaud. Un petit crapaud, tout juste dans les normes de taille pour son espèce. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc… En dehors peut-être du fait qu'il se tenait sur la tête d'une chèvre. De part et d'autre de l'animal se trouvait un chien… Et un ours… Et une salamandre… Et un bison… Et une harpie… Et une multitude d'autres animaux plus ou moins surnaturels… Et tous avaient les yeux braqués sur Naruto, qui sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

_« Je savais bien que les choses allaient se compliquer pour moi. »_ Se lamenta mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Tout était allé trop bien jusqu'à présent... Je ferais mieux de filer le plus vite possible ! »_

\- Naruto-kun ? Demanda la Gremory, en regardant la foule d'animaux improbables, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Pas maintenant, Rias ! Avertit l'ex-jinchuriki à mi-voix.

Prudemment, il fit un pas en arrière, et fut consterner de voir la horde en face de lui faire un pas en avant en réaction, maintenant la distance égale. Il essaya une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois, toujours avec le même résultat. Hésitant, il tenta alors de faire un pas en avant. Les animaux ne reculèrent pas. Naruto soupira. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau… Dans ce genre de situation, il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution…

\- On se revoit plus tard ! Déclara l'Uzumaki, en jetant un regard rapide à la pairie et à Asia, sa voix un peu trop joyeuse pour être honnête. Ne vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi !

\- De quoi… Commença Rias, mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question.

Se retournant d'un mouvement, Naruto se mit à courir vers la forêt, dans la direction opposée à celle des animaux qui ne l'avaient pas quitté du regard. Sans hésiter, ils le suivirent tous, sans prêter la moindre attention aux groupe de démons et à la seule humaine, alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'eux, poursuivant l'Uzumaki sans relâche. Le grondement de leurs pas s'éloigna lentement, avant d'être brièvement remplacé par le hurlement indistinct du [Pion] en fuite. Consterné, tout le monde observa l'endroit où s'était rendue la horde hétéroclite, déjà hors de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Hésita la Gremory, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

A l'origine, j'avais prévu de faire toute la recherche de familiers en un seul chapitre. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, à vous de voir), je me suis laissé allé à mon enthousiasme, et cela a donné ça. Bah, je suppose que cela vous aura plu malgré tout.

Concernant le(s) familier(s) de Naruto, pas la peine de me faire des suggestions, je sais déjà ce qu'il(s) ser(a/ont). Toutefois, je vous invite à essayer de les deviner et à me faire part de vos hypothèses, histoire de voir si je suis toujours autant capable de vous surprendre.

Parlons à présent de la question que j'ai mentionné en haut... Alors voilà, ceux qui lisent toutes mes fics auront sans doute remarqué que mes fics "Keiki no Tarashii" et "Ryuuketsu", plus anciennes, ont des dialogues précédés d'un tiret. A l'inverse, mes deux fics plus récentes, "Mugen Tsukuyomi" et "Fate/Stay Another Night", ont leurs dialogues entre guillemets. Ma question est donc la suivante, préférez-vous les tirets ou les guillemets ? Personnellement, je pense de plus en plus que les guillemets sont mieux, mais je suis un lecteur de fics anglaises, donc mon avis est influencé... Sachez également que je ne modifierais pas la mise en page des précédents chapitres. Ce serait trop long à faire et je préfère économiser mon temps pour écrire des chapitres pour votre plaisir.

Donc...

Tirets ou Guillemets ?

En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine.

A la prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Joyeux Noël à tous (avec un peu de retard) !

J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été sage et que vous méritiez un petit cadeau... Donc, voici le mien.

Cette semaine, non seulement il y aura deux chapitres, mais ce sera des super chapitres, dans le sens où ils sont plus long que la moyenne à laquelle je vous ai habitué. En clair, les deux chapitres dépassent aisément les 10 000 mots.

Voilà, je n'en dit pas plus ! Il est temps pour vous de profiter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Être choisi par son familier…_**

\- Haaa… Haaa… Haaa… Haletait Naruto, une pellicule de sueur visible sur son front. Je crois que… Haaa… je les ai… Haaa… semés… Haaa…

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures depuis que l'Uzumaki était arrivé dans la forêt des familiers, et la grande majorité de ce laps de temps avait été consacré à fuir une véritable horde d'animaux en tout genre. L'ex-jinchuriki ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils l'avaient poursuivi, et franchement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, c'était que leurs yeux avaient tous la même avidité en leur sein. Pourtant, même cela était assez vague.

Et donc, Naruto avait couru. Il avait combiné toutes ses techniques pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Shunshin, kawarimi, tout y était passé ! Il n'avait cependant utilisé aucun jutsu pouvant blesser ou tuer. Ces familiers n'émettaient aucune pulsion meurtrière et, pour tout ce qu'il en savait, n'y étaient pour rien dans leur comportement actuel. L'Uzumaki ne voulait donc pas passer sa frustration sur eux. Ils étaient innocents, et l'ex-jinchuriki se vantait d'être une personne juste. Il ne tuait qu'en dernier recours absolu. De toute sa carrière de shinobi, le nombre de personne à qui il avait retiré la vie se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Tout cela était la faute de la lune, et plus particulièrement de la conscience du Juubi, qui était resté au sein son corps d'origine et scellé au cœur de l'astre nocturne. Il s'agissait d'une vengeance pour avoir empêché sa résurrection au cours de la quatrième guerre shinobi et empêché toute chance que cela se produise à l'avenir, sa nouvelle existence ayant été annihilée et son pouvoir dispersé aux quatre vents en si fines particules qu'il serait impossible qu'il se réunisse à nouveau.

D'ordinaire, ce qui restait du Juubi ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre Naruto. La distance était trop grande et l'Uzumaki était trop discret pour être détecté. Les nuits de pleine lune, cependant, correspondaient aux moments où l'astre lunaire pouvait pleinement manifester son pouvoir sur Terre. Ce n'était généralement pas beaucoup, rien de plus qu'une influence minime. Cela suffisait toutefois pour repérer l'ex-jinchuriki et le torturer lorsqu'il était à son plus faible, à savoir dans son sommeil, en lui envoyant des cauchemars qui lui faisaient revivre les pires moments de sa vie. La majorité d'entre eux étaient de sa petite enfance et de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Cela rendait le shinobi irritable la journée suivante, mais sans plus.

Les choses avaient changé maintenant que Naruto avait été réincarné. L'espèce des démons provenait à l'origine d'une mutation de certains humains issue de l'énergie résiduelle du Juubi. Or, ce qui restait du Biju originel était encore capable de détecter les miasmes de son ancien pouvoir. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait plus désormais échapper à sa détection, comme s'il avait une immense cible peinte sur son dos, attirant toute la haine et la malice provenant de la lune.

C'était sa première pleine lune en tant que démon, donc Naruto ne pouvait que supposer de ce qu'il allait advenir désormais. Il était le dernier shinobi, le dernier sennin de l'ancien temps. De par son ascendance Uzumaki, il était également le dernier descendant du Rikudo Sennin, premier jinchuriki du Juubi et fondateur du ninjutsu. Il avait ensuite été capable d'éveiller le pouvoir primordial enfoui au sein même du chakra et ayant appartenu au Biju originel : le rinnegan. Et enfin, en étant réincarné, les résidus de la puissance du Juubi avaient fusionné avec son corps, jusqu'à son ADN. En raison de ce dernier point en particulier, quelle influence serait en mesure d'exercer sur lui l'entité scellée dans la lune ? Il l'ignorait, mais était bien décider à ce que la réponse soit aussi proche possible de zéro.

Pour finir, il y avait cet endroit, la forêt des familiers. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'influence du Juubi semblait particulièrement fort ici, et pas seulement parce que c'était une nuit de pleine lune. D'une certaine façon, l'astre lunaire avait un lien avec cet endroit. Peut-être était-ce simplement en raison du fait que beaucoup de démons, pour ne pas dire chacun d'entre eux au moins une fois dans leur vie et parfois plus, y venaient pour acquérir un familier qui leur correspondait. Ou peut-être y avait-il une signification plus profonde… Ou pas. L'Uzumaki était totalement incapable de saisir ce qui se passait ici.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasite. Naruto regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il avait voyagé vraiment très loin dans sa panique. Il était arrivé à l'extrémité opposée de la forêt, au pied d'une immense montagne de roche brute, dépourvue de la moindre verdure. De là ou se trouvait, l'ex-jinchuriki se sentait vraiment tout petit. Soupirant, il décida qu'il était temps de retourner à Asia, Rias et le reste de la pairie. Du moins avait-ce été sa première idée, mais le grondement grandissant significatif des pas de la horde approchante le convainquit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été assez loin. Le nuage de poussière visible au loin et qui se rapprochait était également une assez bonne incitation pour lui de ne pas rester là.

Avec un grognement, Naruto commença donc à grimper la montagne. En toute logique, au moins les trois quarts de la horde qui le suivait ne devraient pas être en mesure de le suivre dans son escalade, et c'était en admettant qu'ils ne perdent pas sa trace. C'était en fait assez étrange qu'ils aient été en mesure de le suivre aussi longtemps, même après l'avoir perdu de vue plusieurs fois. Il n'avait aucune présence et n'émettait aucun son non plus. Seule l'odeur pouvait le trahir, et même celle-ci était très faible. L'Uzumaki ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait, mais savait que le Juubi y était pour quelque chose…

En dépit de la situation, Naruto jugea l'endroit idéal pour s'entrainer un peu. Ainsi, plutôt que d'utiliser des shunshins pour escalader rapidement la masse rocheuse, il décida de grimper à la force de son corps seule, sans chakra. D'une part, cela serait un bon exercice, et d'autre part, il pourrait profiter du paysage, tout en s'assurant que la horde à sa poursuite ne gagne pas trop de terrain. Si cela devait arriver, alors naturellement l'Uzumaki reprendrait sa fuite. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que son comportement soit dicté par les actions d'une foule d'animaux qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui, sans qu'il sache quoi.

Continuant son ascension, l'ex-jinchuriki fut surpris par la beauté du paysage qu'il voyait actuellement sous ses yeux. Il se tenait actuellement accroché à une corniche avec une seule main, le vide sous ses pieds, le dos contre la paroi de la montagne, et observait actuellement la forêt des familiers à plus d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Là, sous ses yeux émerveillés s'étendait une mer de verdure, teinté d'argent par la douce lueur de la lune, qui semblait inoffensive actuellement. C'était un spectacle magnifique à observer, il avait arrêté son escalade juste pour en profiter quelques instants.

Finalement, cependant, il reprit sa progression, ayant remarqué que l'énorme nuage de poussière, indiquant l'emplacement de la horde de familiers, gagnait du terrain assez rapidement. Ils étaient encore assez loin de la montagne, donc il n'y avait pas encore d'urgence pour le moment, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de prendre trop de retard.

Grimpant de plus en plus haut, Naruto remarqua un changement dans la montagne. Alors que plus bas la paroi était assez facile à escalader en raison d'un nombre important d'aspérités, à mesure qu'il montait, la roche devenait de plus en plus lisses, presque comme si elle avait été fondue à certains endroits. L'Uzumaki pouvait également voir un nombre croissant de cavernes de plus en plus vastes à mesure qu'il se hissait vers le sommet. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils à ce phénomène, il comprit presque instantanément que le phénomène n'était pas naturel. Quelque chose en avait été à l'origine.

La question était : quoi que ce fut qui avait créé ces cavernes, était-ce toujours là ? Naruto ne pouvait pas donner de réponse. Le phénomène semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. Toutefois, à mesure qu'il grimpait, l'Uzumaki pouvait dire que les grottes qu'il découvrait étaient plus récentes que les précédentes. Il devait remercier le senjutsu pour cela, même sans entrer en mode sennin, il était capable de discerner les différences temporelles dans la roche juste en étant à l'écoute du chakra naturel.

La horde de familiers venaient finalement d'atteindre le pied de la montagne. Toutefois, aucun n'avait encore tenté de grimper pour le suivre. C'était étrange… Il y avait plusieurs espèces d'animaux tout à fait capables d'escalader les parois pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne le faisait, pas même les créatures volantes qui auraient juste à déployer leurs ailes et à se diriger vers lui en ligne droite. Ils restaient tous obstinément à la lisière de la forêt. Ils n'étaient cependant pas à sa recherche, comme en témoignait le manque de mouvements frénétiques dans tous les sens. Naruto était en fait assez certain que plusieurs avaient la tête levée dans sa direction. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avançaient-il plus ?

_« Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de continuer à grimper… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, les sourcils froncés, en voyant le comportement des familiers de là où il était.

Ce n'était pas bon. La horde qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à présent n'avait montré aucune peur. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? La seule explication possible était que quelque chose, dans cette montagne, les tenait à distance. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? D'un côté, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier d'être traqué tant qu'il était sur ce gros caillou. D'un autre côté, il pourrait y avoir une excellente raison à ce que ses poursuivants aient cessé leur chasse. Et Naruto n'était pas certain de vouloir se retrouver face à ladite raison.

Que devrait-il faire, dans ce cas ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas, la horde l'attendait au pied de la montagne. Devait-il prendre le risque de continuer son ascension et de se retrouver face à une créature encore plus dangereuse, en admettant qu'il y en ait une ? Il pourrait toujours éventuellement ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre, et juste attendre l'aube. Si c'était effectivement la pleine lune qui était responsable du comportement visiblement anormal des familiers, alors il suffisait que celle-ci disparaisse avec le lever du jour pour que tout redevienne normal.

Mais pourrait-il ensuite quitter la forêt des familiers ? Rias serait probablement déjà parti après plus de six heures d'attente. De plus, elle lui avait dit que les démons ne pouvaient accéder à ce lieu que durant les nuits de pleine lune. Cela signifiait-il juste pour y pénétrer, ou était-ce la limite durant laquelle ils étaient autorisés à y demeurer. Et si c'était la seconde possibilité, serait-il éjecté automatiquement ou allait-il resté coincé ici jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune ? Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incertitudes. Il avait besoin de réfléchir pour pouvoir prendre…

**CRAAACK !**

Naruto sortit violemment de ses pensées lorsque le bloc de pierre qu'il tenait actuellement d'une main, le reste de son corps étant suspendu dans le vide, se fissura avec un bruit sinistre qui résonna à travers toute la montagne. Ce n'était pas bon… La roche était sur le point de se détacher de la paroi, et allait l'entrainer dans le vide. Il devait absolument trouver un nouveau support plus solide, et rapidement ! Le problème était que le moindre mouvement brusque risquait d'accélérer le processus.

Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, l'Uzumaki remarqua une protubérance, au bord de ce qui semblait être une plateforme, qu'il pourrait agripper. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petit souci à ce sujet… Elle se trouvait environ deux mètres au-dessus de sa position actuelle ! Il allait devoir être prudent. Tout doucement… Sans geste brusque… Assurer sa prise… Et… Maintenant !

**CRACK !**

Le bloc de roche tomba dans le vide, rebondissant violement contre la paroi de la montagne à quelques reprises. Naruto, dont les deux mains tenaient fermement l'étrange protubérance qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt, ne pouvait que regarder, avec un intérêt morbide, sachant qu'il aurait pu l'avoir accompagné. Eh bien, la chute ne l'aurait probablement pas tué, puisqu'il aurait utilisé son chakra pour se coller contre le flanc de la montagne. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à le faire.

L'Uzumaki, par la seule force de son bras, était parvenu non seulement à se hisser, mais également à se propulser jusqu'à la protubérance visée, qui semblait ne pas être fait de pierre, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Naturellement, la pression exercée sur la roche avait été ce qui avait provoqué son décrochage de la paroi et sa chute dans le vide. Franchement, Naruto ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ce n'était jamais qu'un gros morceau de granit.

…

Etrange…

…

Est-ce que la protubérance qu'il tenait… Bougeait ?

…

Oh…

Naruto se sentit soulevé par les mains. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact… C'était la protubérance qu'il tenait qui s'élevait, et l'Uzumaki, qui y était agrippé, ne faisait que suivre le mouvement. Il fut bientôt dirigé au-dessus de la plateforme, avant de se sentir être tourné dans une direction précise. Une seconde après, il se retrouva en face d'un œil d'un bleu aigue-marine, à la pupille fendue… Qui faisait à peu près la taille de sa propre tête.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

De toute évidence, la protubérance que Naruto avait cru tenir n'en était pas une. Avec le recul, et devant les faits désormais devant lui, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'une queue. Une longue queue pourvue d'écailles bleu roi. Celle-ci semblait appartenir à ce que l'Uzumaki pourrait apparenter à un énorme lézard… Et était-ce des ailes dans son dos ? Apparemment oui… Elles avaient une apparence similaire à celles des démons, sauf qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'écailles et leur couleur n'était pas noire. Cependant, ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention de l'ex-jinchuriki était l'aura que la créature dégageait, et dont il commençait à être familier.

Un dragon !

Il était impossible pour lui de s'y tromper. Après avoir rencontré Ophis et été en contact régulier avec le [Sacred Gear] d'Issei, Naruto savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur. Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, il s'était attendu à ce qu'un dragon ressemble d'avantage à un serpent… Après tout, Kabuto avait appris à utiliser le senjutsu des dragons alors qu'il était originellement aligné avec les serpents. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Il était difficile d'en être sûr. Avec 35 000 ans d'écart, il était difficile de faire des associations correctement. Peut-être qu'il existait plusieurs espèces distinctes de dragons, ou que ceux-ci avaient évolué d'une forme serpentine à ce qu'il avait désormais devant les yeux. Parlant de ça…

\- Euh… Bonjour ? Décara l'Uzumaki, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

Au lieu de répondre, le dragon fit un brusque mouvement de queue, ce qui projeta Naruto contre la paroi de la montagne. Grâce à ses excellents réflexes, il parvint à atterrir sans difficulté. Accroupi, une main sur le sol, il se releva lentement, sans geste brusque, ne voulant pas donner l'impression de provoquer la créature en face de lui. Celle-ci était puissante, il pouvait le sentir, probablement à égalité avec certains Bijus. Peut-être pas au niveau de Kurama, mais certainement plus forte que Shukaku.

\- C'était pour quoi ? Demanda l'ex-jinchuriki, légèrement énervé.

**\- Pour avoir interrompu ma sieste.** Grogna une voix profonde et étonnamment féminine provenant du dragon.** Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas attraper la queue de gens pendant qu'ils dorment ?**

\- Je suis orphelin, je manque d'éducation. Répliqua nonchalamment Naruto. Mais désolé pour ça. C'est juste que j'étais sur le point de tomber dans le vide et que ta queue était la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu me raccrocher pour l'éviter.

**\- N'en parlons plus, mais si tu recommences, je t'écraserais. **Prévint le dragon… ou était-ce la dragonne ?

\- Ouais, je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira. Annonça l'Uzumaki. Je ne prévois pas de tomber de la montagne une nouvelle fois.

**\- Et qu'es-tu venu faire ici, à l'origine ?** Demanda la créature gigantesque, en approchant son visage de celui du garçon, ses yeux se plissant suspicieusement. **Es-tu venu tenter ta chance pour faire de moi ton familier ?**

\- Quoi ? Non ! Répondit précipitamment Naruto. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Je fuyais une armée d'entre eux et j'ai fini par me réfugier ici.

**\- Me crois-tu stupide ?** Gronda la dragonne, avec un mélange d'irritation et de colère. **Les créatures de cette forêt sont des êtres relativement solitaires, en dehors de quelques meutes. Le concept même d'armée est ridicule.**

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à regarder au pied de la montagne ! Répliqua l'Uzumaki, agacé. Ils devraient toujours y être.

La dragonne regarda l'humain devant elle un instant, ses yeux se plissant un peu plus, cherchant toute trace de mensonge. N'en voyant aucun, elle décida de faire exactement cela, bien décidée à en avoir le cœur net. Se tournant, elle observa le bas de la montagne et vit, à sa consternation, qu'il y avait effectivement un nombre impressionnant de résidents de la forêt des familiers.

**\- On croirait effectivement voir une armée…** Concéda-t-elle, surprise par la vue sous elle. **C'est un comportement étrange de leur part.**

\- Ils ont commencé à me poursuivre peu de temps après que je sois arrivé dans la forêt des familiers. Expliqua Naruto, en s'approchant à son tour du bord pour regarder le phénomène, bien qu'avec prudence. Pour une raison quelconque, ils n'osent pas grimper cette montagne.

**\- Ils savent ce qui arrive à ceux qui troublent la tranquillité de ma montagne.** Se contenta de dire la dragonne, avant de se tourner vers le garçon.** Mais je suis curieuse… Tu dis qu'ils t'ont poursuivi dès ton arrivée dans la forêt. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Ce comportement n'est pas quelque chose de normal venant d'eux.**

\- Je suppose que cela a à voir avec moi, mais j'ignore quel est précisément le problème. Admit l'Uzumaki, en haussant les épaules.

**\- Etrange…** Commenta la dragonne, en penchant la tête sur le côté pour exprimer sa confusion. ** Laisse-moi te voir de plus près.**

Haussant les épaules, Naruto la laissa faire. La créature géante approcha son visage du garçon et ses yeux le balayèrent du regard de haut en bas, devant comme derrière, scrutant la moindre étrangeté en lui, mais ne trouva rien. Eh bien, il portait une tenue d'un orange vif, mais ce n'était pas spécialement choquant pour elle. Les dragons étaient souvent d'une couleur unie et, si l'orange n'était pas une couleur commune pour eux, ce n'était qu'un détail en soi. Puis, elle regarda ses yeux et se figea complètement.

**\- Si beau…** Murmura-t-elle, se rapprochant inconsciemment, de plus en plus près.

_« Et merde… »_ Fut tout ce pu penser l'Uzumaki pour commenter la situation.

La dragonne semblait en transe. Il pouvait voir l'avidité dans son regard, la même que dans celui de tous les autres familiers qui l'avaient poursuivi depuis sa première apparition dans la forêt des familiers. Par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière. Cela sembla faire provoquer une réaction chez la puissante créature, qui cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête légèrement et de regarder autour d'elle avec une légère confusion. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto, son corps tendu, prêt à se battre.

**\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?** Demanda/Ordonna-t-elle, une lueur menaçant brillant dans son regard.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Répondit honnêtement, bien que prudemment, l'Uzumaki. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et commencé à agir comme le reste des familiers que j'ai rencontré jusqu'ici.

**\- Oui…** Commença la dragonne, songeuse.** J'ai senti quelque chose, provenant d'eux. Cela semblait… M'appeler. C'était un sentiment étrange…**

\- De mes yeux ? Répéta Naruto, les sourcils froncés. Cela n'a pas de sens.

**\- Non, pas de tes yeux…** Corrigea distraitement la dragonne.** Plutôt de quelque chose à l'intérieur de tes yeux, de tes pupilles. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui devrait y être mais qui est manquant.**

_« Quelque chose qui devrait être dans mes yeux, mais qui est manquant… »_ Répéta mentalement l'Uzumaki, réfléchissant furieusement. _« Quelque chose en rapport avec mes pupilles… Oh ! »_

Il venait de comprendre, ou du moins croyait avoir compris, ce qui se passait. C'était le rinnegan qui était en cause. Plus précisément, c'était Chikushodo, la « voie des animaux », qui était responsable de tout cela. Son pouvoir était la capacité d'invoquer de puissantes créatures en tout genre, dont la seule restriction était l'imagination de l'invocateur. Le plus intéressant était que, tout comme ce dernier, la bête invoquée possédait également le rinnegan, ce qui permettait donc une vision partagée, ainsi que de nombreux autres avantages.

Or, le rinnegan était un pouvoir issu du Juubi, de son œil véritable. Une capacité associée était nommée Banbutsu Sozo, la« création de toute chose ». Le principe était d'imaginer et créer une forme avec le chakra yin, puis insuffler la vie dans cette forme grâce au chakra yang. C'était la méthode qui avait permis au Rikudo Sennin de diviser le Biju originel en neuf autres Bijus, ceux que Naruto avait connu et s'était même lié d'amitié avec.

Partant de ce principe, il était étrange que Chikushodo puisse invoquer toute créature dont l'utilisateur avait besoin, peu importe à quel point celle-ci pouvait sembler absurde ou anormale, voire même censée ne pas pouvoir exister. La seule limite semblait être l'imagination de l'invocateur, car l'invocation elle-même n'échouait jamais. Comprenant cela, il devenait évident pour l'Uzumaki que Chikushodo utilisait la puissance de Banbutsu Sozo pour non pas invoquer des créatures, mais bel et bien les créer à partir de zéro.

Toutefois, comme son nom l'indiquait, Banbutsu Sozo créait. Or, lesdites créations ne disparaissaient pas après utilisation. Au contraire, elles persistaient, demeuraient et, finalement, progressaient. Tous ces animaux, que Chikushodo « invoquait » étaient conçus la première fois, certes, mais lors des invocations suivantes, étant donné qu'elles avaient continué d'exister entretemps, elles avaient bien dû demeurer quelque part. Naruto pensait qu'il venait de trouver l'endroit en question : la forêt des familiers.

Après la quatrième guerre shinobi, les animaux créés à partir de Chikushodo n'avaient plus été invoqué, se voyant ainsi privés de la raison même de leur existence. Le temps passant, ils avaient été obligés de s'adapter. C'était ainsi que, en 35 000 ans, ils avaient procréé, s'étaient multipliés et avaient eu de nombreux descendants. Les familiers étaient ces descendants. Et quand Naruto était venu à leur domicile, tous avaient senti instinctivement le retour du « créateur » pour ainsi dire. C'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient poursuivi avec autant d'avidité et d'acharnement, un représentant de chaque espèce. Cela dit…

\- Mais si cela a un rapport avec mes yeux, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient tous venu à moi sans qu'ils aient eu à me regarder dans les yeux ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, confus. Cela a pourtant été ton cas…

**\- Ne me mets pas au même niveau que les familiers réguliers. **Avertit la dragonne d'un ton irrité.** Je suis si puissante qu'il a fallu le contact direct avec la source de l'influence pour que je sois _légèrement_ affectée. Après tout, les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et l'âme reflète la puissance de son propriétaire. Tout être d'ascendance non-humaine ayant moins d'un dixième de ma puissance aurait été sous l'emprise de l'effet de tes yeux, même sans en être en présence directe, dans un champ d'action donné.**

\- Je vois… Murmura Naruto.

Et il voyait réellement. C'était la pièce manquante au puzzle. Le rinnegan était ce qui affectait les familiers, mais il avait oublié quelque chose. Aujourd'hui était une nuit de pleine lune, moment où l'influence du Juubi était la plus forte. Ainsi, même dans son état inactif, le rinnegan avait affecté tout ce se trouvait autour de lui. Pas beaucoup, rien de perceptible en fait, mais assez pour que les familiers ressentent la présence du « créateur », même si celui-ci était censé être indétectable. Tout était clair, à présent. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas besoin de chercher un familier, absolument chacun d'entre eux semblait plus que prêt à établir un contrat avec lui, raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient poursuivi à l'origine.

Soupirant, Naruto leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et se figea. Là, recouvrant la surface de la lune, se trouvait l'œil de Juubi, qui le regardait fixement. Surpris, il cligna des yeux. Regardant une nouvelle fois, se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ou imaginé la chose. L'ex-jinchuriki venait d'avoir sa preuve. Le Biju originel ne l'avait pas oublié, et ne l'oublierait jamais.

**\- Tu sais quelque chose…** Remarqua la dragonne, plissant légèrement les yeux. **A tout le moins, tu viens de comprendre quelque chose à ce sujet. Dis-le-moi.**

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler… Grommela Naruto, avec une grimace.

**\- Ceci n'est pas une question. **Répliqua la puissante créature, d'une voix basses, mais pourtant menaçante. **J'exige de savoir de quoi il en retourne.**

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je ne peux rien dire. S'excusa l'Uzumaki.

**\- Je vois…** Fit la dragonne.

Pendant un instant, Naruto cru que c'était la fin du débat, et que la discussion passerait à autre chose. Malheureusement, il se trompa lourdement. Il lui fallut user de toute sa vitesse pour éviter un coup de patte géante qui brisa un énorme rocher derrière lui sans difficulté. L'ex-jinchuriki déglutit. Cette frappe était facilement à égalité avec Tsunade, peut-être même plus dangereux, en raison des griffes.

\- Et ce coup-ci, c'était pour quoi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, exaspéré.

**\- Tu es une menace pour cet endroit.** Expliqua la dragonne, sans hésitation. **Je m'assure que cette menace ne soit plus.**

_« Tu te moques de moi ? »_ S'exclama mentalement le garçon, incrédule.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car il dut esquiver un nouveau coup de patte. Grognant légèrement, Naruto se mit en position de combat. Franchement, quand il était venu à la forêt des familiers, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'entrer dans un combat du tout. Il avait vaguement imaginé trouver un familier, mais c'était tout. Il supposait qu'il se serait lié à un crapaud ou à un renard, étant donné qu'il avait une affinité avec ces deux animaux… Eh bien, en dehors des Bijus eux-mêmes depuis le serment qu'ils avaient fait durant la quatrième guerre shinobi…

Au lieu de ça, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait été pourchassé par ce qui semblait être l'alpha de chaque espèce de familier présent dans la forêt, découvert ensuite que c'était la faute de son rinnegan, puis maintenant devait se battre contre un dragon parce que celui-ci l'avait jugé dangereux pour l'équilibre de cet endroit de déments. Quelle joie… Vivement la prochaine fois !

Esquivant un coup de queue cette fois-ci, Naruto réfléchissait furieusement à comment combattre un adversaire avec un tel gabarit. C'était un peu comme combattre un Biju, sauf qu'à l'époque, quand il avait combattu Shukaku, il avait pu compter sur son invocation des crapauds. Et quand il avait combattu les créatures générées par le Juubi pendant la quatrième guerre shinobi, il avait été aidé par Kurama. Actuellement, il était franchement sous-équipé…

Passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait été acculé dans un cul de sac. Il n'avait plus nulle part où fuir. La dragonne le savait, et il pouvait voir ce qui semblait être un sourire sur son visage, sauf qu'il était plein de crocs. Le prochain coup allait être douloureux. Un fois de plus, la patte surdimensionnée s'approcha de lui, et il serra les dents, son corps se crispant, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer du chakra dans ses mains en une forme sphérique.

\- Rasenrengan ! Hurla l'Uzumaki, en projetant ses deux mains, tenant chacune un exemplaire du jutsu, vers l'avant.

Lorsque les deux sphères de chakra entrèrent en contact avec la patte de la dragonne, Naruto fut propulsé en arrière sous la force du coup. Parvenant à atterrir sur ses pieds, il regarda rapidement les dégâts qu'il avait engendra. A sa consternation, les écailles avaient été broyées, mais sa technique n'était pas passée au travers de l'armure naturelle de la créature massive. C'était comme devoir faire face à la défense absolue de Gaara une fois de plus, mais en beaucoup plus résistant.

Serrant les dents, l'Uzumaki fit un mudra et créa une dizaine de kage bunshins. Il en envoya deux à distance pour commencer à méditer et recueillir du chakra naturel. Pendant ce temps-là, avec les autres clones, l'original allait gagner du temps. Un rasengan dans chaque main une fois de plus, il se précipita vers son adversaire qui, toujours surpris par la précédente contre-attaque, regardait encore ses écailles broyées avec stupéfaction. La dragonne n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ce que cela se produise. Naruto, pour sa part, était en fait étonné de la faible blessure, à peine égratignure en réalité.

Il fallait dire que le rasengan n'était pas une petite technique. A l'origine, sous sa forme la plus basique, il s'agissait d'un jutsu de rang A, pouvant être mortel si frappé à un point vital. Jusqu'à la quatrième guerre shinobi, Naruto n'avait même jamais été en mesure de le former correctement, obligé d'utiliser un clone pour l'aider à le stabiliser. Ensuite, durant le conflit lui-même, il avait eu le soutien de Kurama. Toutefois, à présent, après avoir passé plusieurs mois avec rien de mieux à faire de son temps, il était enfin capable de l'utiliser d'une seule main, et même mieux, un dans chaque main, comme il le faisait actuellement, aussi appelé rasenrengan.

Cela ne changeait pas le fait que la résistance physique de son adversaire était phénoménale. Un jutsu de rang A n'avait pas été en mesure de traverser ses écailles, et le rasengan était pourtant dans les plus forts de ce rang, et le plus destructeur au corps à corps, à sa connaissance. Et la dragonne n'avait même pas bronchée. C'était effrayant. C'était un adversaire que Naruto n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vaincre… Cette incertitude… Son cœur qui battait follement… C'était une sensation qui avait manqué au garçon, et il se surprit à profiter de la lutte. Il était un Uzumaki, après tout.

Ecrasant ses rasengans là où il le pouvait sur le corps de la dragonne, il évita un nouveau coup de queue. Trois de ses clones n'eurent pas la même chance, et furent détruits. Les autres, qui avaient imité l'original, échappèrent à la destruction, mais n'obtinrent pas plus de résultat. L'un d'eux était cependant parvenu à grimper sur le dos de la créature surdimensionnée. Cela donna une idée au vrai Naruto.

Il utilisa un kawarimi pour intervertir sa place avec celle de son kage bunshin. Puis, dans un mouvement fluide créa deux nouveaux rasengans. Avec le premier, il frappa une zone au hasard puis, avec le deuxième répéta le processus exactement au même endroit. Le premier jutsu avait broyé les écailles, tandis que le deuxième avait été en mesure de percer la peau. Un léger grognement de douleur de la dragonne l'informa de la réussite de sa stratégie. Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki se rendit vite compte que pour son adversaire, cela n'avait été que l'équivalant d'une piqure de moustique, en raison de sa taille gigantesque. S'il voulait faire des dommages plus durables, il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus gros.

Sa victoire à la Pyrrhus fut cependant écourtée lorsque la queue de la dragonne vint le faucher de son dos et le projeter dans les airs. Crachant un peu de sang, Naruto sentit au moins deux de ses côtes craquer, voire peut-être même casser. Commençant sa chutte, il vit ensuite la dragonne ouvrir la bouche en grand juste en dessous de lui. Elle n'allait quand même pas… Peu désireux de vérifier ses soupçons, l'Uzumaki créa cette fois-ci plus d'une centaine de kage bunshins, qui préparèrent tous un rasengan.

\- Rasen Cho Tarengan ! Hurlèrent tous les Naruto.

Aidés par la gravité, tous les clones formèrent un véritable barrage de rasengans qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de la dragonne, qui plissa les yeux. Naruto vit les écailles de son adversaire briller légèrement, et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment… Ou peut-être que si, parce que la queue de la créature faucha les rangs des kage bunshins, sans se soucier le moins du monde des orbes de chakra sur son chemin.

Les yeux écraquillés, l'Uzumaki vit que cette fois-ci les écailles de la dragonne n'étaient même pas rayées, contrairement à avant. C'était ça la lueur brillante qu'il avait vu. Elle avait augmenté sa résistance physique. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il resta environ une cinquantaine de clones lorsque le barrage l'atteignit. Un violent crissement retentit, vrillant les tympans de Naruto, tandis que l'impact fut si puissant qu'il provoqua un éboulement au loin qui résonna à travers toute la montagne. Grinçant des dents, l'ex-jinchuriki utilisa un shunshin pour esquiver _in extremis_ un nouveau coup de patte.

Utilisant son chakra pour se coller à la paroi une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de la dragonne, l'Uzumaki profita de son recul pour analyser la situation. Sa dernière salve d'attaque n'avait pratiquement pas fait de dommages à son adversaire. C'était en fait assez déconcertant. Même un Biju aurait été affecté par sa combinaison, sauf peut-être Isobu, le sanbi, dont la défense était la plus élevée parmi ses semblables. Grognant, il regarda son opposant déployer ses ailes, et sut instinctivement que la lutte allait prendre une toute nouvelle dimension.

La dragonne s'envola dans sa direction et frappa de sa queue contre le pan de la montagne, perçant la roche comme du beurre. Bien que Naruto esquivât le coup, il fut obligé de se déplacer rapidement, car la partie de la paroi sur lequel il s'était tenu avait été arraché de son ensemble, tombant ainsi dans le vide. Avec plusieurs bonds, et une utilisation ingénieuse du kage bunshin pour créer des points d'appui temporaires, il parvint à retourner à une zone stable, avant de réfléchir à une contre-attaque.

Malheureusement, dans sa situation actuelle, ses choix étaient plutôt limités. Son rasengan était inefficace, même avec des clones, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser le rasenshuriken. La dragonne aurait conscience du danger et serait beaucoup plus hargneuse qu'elle ne l'était actuellement dans ses tentatives pour l'éliminer. Pour le moment, elle jouait plutôt qu'autre chose, ne le considérant pas réellement comme une menace pour elle, ce qui était vrai jusqu'à présent.

Cependant, le rasenshuriken, en raison de sa puissance destructrice au niveau cellulaire, était un changeur de jeu, un jutsu de destruction pure. S'il l'utilisait, le combat passerait véritablement à un affrontement à mort. Pour le moment, Naruto était raisonnablement sûr qu'il pourrait partir et que la dragonne ne le poursuivrait pas. Elle défendait son territoire, voilà tout. S'il prouvait qu'il pouvait lui nuire de façon potentiellement permanente, cela deviendrait cependant une affaire personnelle, et il ne voulait pas ça.

Ses clones n'avaient pour le moment que peu d'efficacité, du moins tant qu'il ne trouvait pas une alternative pour passer outre ces écailles. Les quelques jutsus fuuton qu'il connaissait n'auraient pas beaucoup d'utilité non plus, étant tous moins destructeurs que le rasengan lui-même. Leur seul avantage était la portée, mais l'Uzumaki était certain que les ailes du dragon pourraient créer des rafales si puissantes qu'il pourrait annuler ses attaques de vent. Quant aux autres éléments, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser sans activer son rinnegan, ce dont il était incapable de faire en raison du [Pion] qui était en lui. Il ne voulait pas détruire son cœur, merci bien. Mais que faire ?

Un clone explosa au loin, et l'Uzumaki sentit en lui l'afflux de souvenirs, ainsi que de chakra naturel. Il sourit. Il était temps de faire passer ce combat au niveau supérieur. Faisant craquer ses poings, il se précipita vers la dragonne, tout en veillant à ne pas se prendre un coup de patte ou de queue. Une fois à portée de frappe, il canalisa son chakra dans une main et créa une immense sphère de chakra.

\- Cho Odama Rasengan ! Hurla-t-il, écrasant son jutsu dans le dos de la créature géante

Il y eut un puissant son de broyage, et Naruto fut légèrement éclaboussé de sang. Il avait traversé les écailles et la peau, atteignant enfin la chair ! Il n'avait pas cassé d'os ou autre, mais cela restait une blessure assez impressionnante, bien que pas forcément handicapante, en raison de la taille de la dragonne. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas réellement essayé de tuer. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait visé la tête directement… Ou utilisé le rasenshuriken. Son adversaire grogna légèrement de douleur, mais ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse.

Le corps de la dragonne fut recouvert d'un nuage de fumée. Pour une raison quelconque, l'Uzumaki associa immédiatement cela à un henge. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle avait… Rapetissé. Oui, exactement ! D'une taille digne d'un Biju, elle était passée à une hauteur qui était à peine trois fois plus grand que Naruto lui-même. Plissant les yeux, celui-ci canalisa son chakra dans ses muscles, pour améliorer sa force physique.

Il s'agissait d'un dérivé de la technique de Tsunade, qui lui permettait d'acquérir une force ridiculement puissante. Certes, en raison de son mauvais contrôle de chakra, l'ex-jinchuriki était loin de pouvoir atteindre les niveaux de puissance brute de la godaime Hokage, mais lorsqu'il était en mode sennin, avec un corps naturellement plus résistant, il avait moins besoin de précision, si bien qu'il pouvait renforcer sa force physique de façon assez impressionnante malgré tout. Et puis, maintenant que son adversaire avait réduit de taille, sans doute sa propre force avait diminué également…

Le poing de Naruto rencontra la patte de la dragonne, et il fut repoussé sans difficulté. Il avait eu tort. La taille n'avait rien changé à la force de son adversaire. Au contraire, elle s'était faite plus ciblée, plus concentrée. De plus, elle était maintenant plus rapide, et évita sans mal un nouvel Cho Odama Rasengan, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dans sa forme géante. Concentrée en un plus petit volume, la créature était encore plus redoutable.

Mais… C'était bizarre. Depuis le début de la lutte, l'Uzumaki n'avait ressenti aucune intention malveillante. Et, à mesure que le combat s'était poursuivi, il avait commencé à comprendre son adversaire. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon, il était difficile de comprendre son cœur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain, et son processus de pensée était fondamentalement différent. Les démons, anges déchus et probablement les anges aussi, entraient quant à eux dans une sous-espèce d'humain, raison pour laquelle Naruto n'avait pas eu ce problème jusqu'à présent. Dans tous les cas, la dragonne semblait avoir une sorte d'attente envers lui. Il n'était pas encore certain de savoir quoi, mais il savait qu'elle anticipait quelque chose, le voulait en fait. Haussant les épaules, l'ex-jinchuriki décida qu'il verrait ce que c'était en temps voulu.

La lutte se poursuivant, Naruto tomba rapidement à court de chakra naturel, et dû utiliser son second clone pour lui en fournir à nouveau. Cependant, il fut rapidement évident qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Sa vitesse était trop inférieure à celle de son adversaire, tout comme sa force. Il n'était parvenu à maintenir le rythme que parce qu'il utilisait différents dérivés du ransengan pour la tenir à distance. Mais il ne pourrait pas le faire éternellement. Il brulait son chakra à un rythme ridicule, et n'avait pas accès à la majorité du reste, encore scellé dans le Shiki Fujin… Tant pis, il allait devoir le faire.

Son mode sennin se dissipa pour la deuxième fois de la bataille, et la fatigue le frappa légèrement. C'était inévitable, tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à maitriser l'ultime senjutsu, il serait toujours limité par la quantité. Haletant légèrement, Naruto créa de nouveaux une vague de clones pour dissimuler le fait qu'il ordonna à deux d'entre eux d'aller recueillir à nouveau du chakra naturel. Malheureusement pour les appâts, ils ne firent pas long feu, et la dragonne s'approcha de lui.

**\- C'est terminé ! **Annonça-t-elle, semblant… Déçue ?

\- Pas encore ! Répliqua Naruto, avec une légère grimace.

Ouvrant une main, il canalisa son chakra dans ses doigts, faisant apparaitre une petite flamme bleutée à l'extrémité de chacun d'eux. Soulevant ensuite sa chemise, il révéla le sceau sur son ventre. D'un mouvement vif, il écrasa sa main sur le fuin, les connectant ensemble. L'Uzumaki grimaça légèrement de douleur, mais poursuivit néanmoins.

\- Shiki Fujin : ouverture de 35% ! Annonça-t-il, tournant sa main dans un sens antihoraire.

Aussitôt, le tourbillon du sceau s'élargit partiellement, se faisant plus épais. Aussitôt, le corps de Naruto fut inondé de chakra. Son corps se densifia et ses sens s'aiguisèrent. Il venait de retrouver 35% de son véritable potentiel, alors qu'auparavant il ne se battait qu'avec 17% de celui-ci. Pour un adversaire de ce calibre, il allait falloir au moins cela. En fait, il faudrait probablement plus encore, mais son organisme ne pouvait pas gérer sa propre puissance au-delà de 35% pour le moment. Même ainsi, il ne pourrait pas maintenir le sceau ouvert trop longtemps, car cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Au moins, ses côtes s'étaient guéries presque instantanément.

La dragonne, devant lui, élargit légèrement les yeux. Elle sentit le corps de son adversaire se remplir soudainement d'énergie. Elle ne commenta pas le fait qu'elle avait reconnu le type d'énergie en question comme étant du chakra, et qu'en tant qu'humain, il ne devrait pas avoir accès à cette source d'énergie. Son opposant était intéressant, sa puissance suintait de son corps en vague. Probablement tout être dans la forêt actuellement devait le ressentir. C'était tout ce qui comptait actuellement. Elle se sentait excitée, pas par le combat cependant. C'était quelque chose de plus ancien, de plus primitif. Plus elle le combattait, plus elle se sentait happée par lui, pris dans son attraction. Elle… Elle voulait…

\- Il est temps de… Commença Naruto, avant de s'interrompre en voyant les yeux de la dragonne.

Ils étaient avides une fois de plus. Elle ne faisait plus attention à son environnement, seulement à lui. Elle analysait chacun de ses mouvements, attendant la moindre occasion pour se jeter sur lui. Il ne ressentait toujours aucune intention hostile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Soudaine, la créature se précipita vers lui, et il réagit d'instinct. Esquivant de justesse, il répliqua avec un Odama Rasengan dans la poitrine. Son jutsu, alimenté avec un chakra deux fois plus dense qu'auparavant, pénétra à travers les écailles sans difficulté. Néanmoins, la dragonne ne montra aucun signe qu'elle avait remarqué sa nouvelle blessure.

Distraitement, Naruto analysa la situation. Toutes ses compétences avaient doublé. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire aussi facilement. La créature ailée en face de lui était au même niveau qu'un Biju, et même légèrement plus polyvalente. Cependant, parce qu'elle était dans une sorte d'état de transe, elle faisait n'importe quoi, la rendant prévisible. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ferait de lui si elle l'attrapait. Non, il devait absolument lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais comment ?

Théoriquement, cela semblait être le fait qu'il avait descellé une partie de la puissance dans son sceau qui était la cause de son attitude actuelle. Cela correspondrait en tout cas avec ce qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt. Elle était si puissante qu'elle n'était pas affectée par l'effet du rinnegan amplifié par la pleine lune. Cependant, Naruto avait augmenté sa propre puissance dans le combat, assez apparemment pour que l'effet ait prise sur elle. En théorie, donc, resceller sa puissance devrait résoudre le problème. Sauf que, si cela ne marchait pas, il serait entièrement sans défense. Il devait donc trouver une alternative…

…

…

…

Il n'en trouva aucune. Il n'était pas doué à ce genre de choses. La dragonne semblait dans un état similaire à celui d'une personne soumise à un genjutsu. Pourtant, la blesser ne l'en avait pas libérer, et il était prêt à parier que lui injecter son chakra directement dans son organisme empirerait les choses plutôt que les résoudre. De plus, elle semblait être partiellement consciente, pas assez pour avoir une influence sur elle-même, mais assez pour savoir où il se trouvait et ne pas tomber dans les pièges les plus évidents qu'il mettait en place.

…

Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire cela… Cela allait être quelque chose de très embarrassant pour lui, et de terriblement humiliant pour la dragonne, mais il estimait à 300% les probabilités qu'elle se libère spontanément de sa transe. Créant un kage bunshin, il le fit contourner son adversaire, pendant qu'il obligeait celle-ci à rester concentrée sur lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile. Une fois son clone en position, il utilisa kawarimi pour intervertir leurs emplacements. Il canalisa ensuite son chakra dans sa main, préparant à utiliser son jutsu préféré.

\- Sennen Goroshi : version rasengan ! Hurla-t-il, en enfonçant la sphère bleue à un certain endroit où le soleil ne brillait pas.

…

…

…

** \- Hyaa~ ! Gémit la dragonne, d'un ton étrangement érotique.**

Naruto ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas.

Il avait utilisé la technique Sennen Goroshi, les 1000 ans de souffrances. C'était le même « jutsu », pour ainsi dire, qu'avait utilisé Kakashi sur lui durant le véritable test genin, et que lui-même avait utilisé sur Gaara pendant les examens chuunins alors qu'il était à moitié transformé, bien qu'il ait utilisé un kunaï cette fois-là. Et contre la dragonne, il avait utilisé un rasengan, plutôt que ses doigts. Il s'était attendu à un hurlement de douleur pas à… Ça !

Au moins, cela avait brisé la transe de son adversaire. Celle-ci fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en reprenant conscience de soi : frapper la cause de son humiliation d'un violent coup de queue. Comprenant ensuite ce qui s'était passé, la dragonne aurait très probablement rougi si ses écailles ne l'en empêchaient pas. Elle avait apprécié… Elle s'était faite molester, ou aussi proche qu'il était biologiquement possible, et elle avait apprécié. Pire, elle l'avait fait entendre ! Elle voulait mourir…

Timidement, elle se tourna vers son adversaire, qui était étendu sur le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, immobile. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, en un fin filet. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir si sa poitrine montait et descendait, mais son manque de réaction l'inquiéta légèrement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le tuer. Il s'était agi d'une réaction parfaitement normale ! Néanmoins, le fait que son adversaire ne montrait toujours aucun signe de mouvement la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de lui.

**Ba-Bump !**

Le cœur de Naruto battait lentement, mais puissamment. Il ne pouvait que remercier l'un de ses clones en charge de recueillir du chakra naturel de s'être dissipé juste à temps. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'Uzumaki aurait pu être une masse brisée sur le sol. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais ça avait été juste. Son bras gauche était brisé, ayant pris le coup de queue de plein fouet. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, bien qu'avec le recul, il aurait dû l'anticiper. Sakura avait été la même, frappant au moindre signe d'embarras. Vraiment, il avait l'expérience pour ce genre de choses, mais s'était laissé surprendre, probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à un dragon.

**Ba-Bump !**

Etendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, il regardait le ciel nocturne, toujours sans bouger. Il pouvait sentir son cœur pomper son sang dans tout son corps, et l'adrénaline l'envahir. Tout son être lui hurlait de se relever et de retourner au combat, mais il combattait ses pulsions. S'il se remettait debout maintenant, il pouvait pratiquement sentir qu'un combat à mort s'ensuivrait. Or, il ne voulait pas cela. Pas en être l'instigateur, en tout cas. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé, il entendit le crissement la roche crisser légèrement à côté de lui, se rapprochant lentement. La remarquant au bord de son champ de vision, Naruto tourna son regard vers elle.

**Ba-Bump !**

Il était vivant ! Elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre doucement. La dragonne était heureuse, bien qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi. Bien qu'immobile, elle remarqua tout de suite son regard sur elle dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision. Par réflexe, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se figea. Elle l'avait vu avec des yeux bleus. Elle l'avait également vu avec des yeux dorés à la pupille fendue. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient bleus, certes, mais ils avaient la pupille fendue comme quand ils étaient dorés. Pourtant, à aucun moment la pensée qu'il s'agisse d'un état intermédiaire ne l'avait effleuré. Non, les yeux qu'elle regardait actuellement n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient similaires aux siens, et pas seulement à cause de la couleur. C'était les yeux d'un être qui dissimulait une grande puissance. C'était les yeux d'un être de pur pouvoir. C'était les yeux…

\- C'est bon, tu es calmé ? Demanda doucement Naruto, interrompant les pensées de la créature ailée.

**\- Ah… Oui. **Marmonna la dragonne embarrassée.

\- Pas d'autre combat ? S'assura-t-il.

**\- Non. **Promit-elle.

\- Bien… Soupira l'Uzumaki, ses pupilles redevenant rondes. Shiki Fujin : fermeture !

En disant cette dernière phrase, il plaça ensuite sa main droite sur son estomac, de petites flammes bleues au bout de ses doigts, et tourna dans le sens horaire. Ensuite, il se releva avec un grognement et vérifia son bras gauche. L'os s'était ressoudé, mais restait encore fragile, parce que pas encore totalement guéri. Prenant soin de ne pas montrer signe de faiblesse, juste au cas où le combat reprendrait, il se tourna vers la dragonne.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, avant que nous ne détruisions complètement cette montagne. Déclara Naruto, avant de se détourner prudemment.

**\- Hein ?** Fit la dragonne, confuse, avant de secouer violement la tête.** Certainement pas ! Tu ne vas nulle part pour le moment.**

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, se raidissant légèrement.

**\- J'exige que tu prennes la responsabilité pour tes actes.** Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

\- Euh… Lesquels ? Fit Naruto, confus.

**\- Tu m'as… Et puis j'ai… Et ensuite on… Mais d'abord je… **Marmonna la dragonne incohérente.** Peu importe ! Prends la responsabilité pour ce que tu as fait !**

\- Si je le fais, est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Interrogea l'ex-jinchuriki, lassé de tout cela.

**\- Oui.** Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, avant d'écouter timidement. **Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.**

\- Très bien, je prends la responsabilité pour mes actions. Déclara formellement Naruto. Voilà, heureuse ?

**\- Oui. ** Répondit la dragonne, sonnant étonnamment joyeuse, avant de demander avec un ton d'avertissement. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! Affirma fortement l'Uzumaki, avant de pointer la forêt derrière lui. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

**\- Bien sûr.** Confirma-t-elle distraitement, sans le quitter du regard.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Naruto se retourna et se dirigea vers le bord de la montagne. Le crissement de la roche derrière lui le dit s'arrêter et tourner la tête dans cette direction. Il ne vit que la dragonne, qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Grommelant, il reprit sa route, mais s'arrêta à nouveau lorsque le son se reproduisit. Se tenant face à son ex-adversaire, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans la même position que précédemment, mais que la distance ne s'était pas agrandie du tout. Au contraire, elle s'était légèrement réduite. Voulant confirmer ses doutes, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière. La créature ailée le suivit une fois de plus, avant de s'arrêter en même temps que lui, juste un peu plus proche que précédemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquérit l'Uzumaki, ne prenant même pas la peine d'être surpris ou en colère.

**\- Je te suis, bien sûr.** Répondit la dragonne, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea une fois de plus Naruto, qui commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

**\- Parce que tu as accepté de prendre la responsabilité de tes actes.** Répondit-elle automatiquement.

\- Et… Demanda lentement l'ex-jinchuriki. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste pour moi de prendre mes responsabilités ?

**\- Cela signifie que tu acceptes d'être mon compagnon.** Fut la réponse automatique de la dragonne.

\- Compagnon ? Répéta l'Uzumaki, confus. Comme dans compagnon d'armes ?

**\- Quelque chose comme ça… **Répondit la dragonne, évasivement.

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse précise ! Dit Naruto, ses yeux se plissant, tandis que son mauvais pressentiment croissait. C'est quelque chose d'important !

**\- Très bien ! Par compagnon, je voulais dire…** Commença-t-elle timidement avant de grommeler indistinctement.

\- Je n'ai pas compris. Avertit le garçon blond.

**\- Cela signifie partenaire !** Hurla pratiquement la dragonne, embarrassée.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas… Avoua l'ex-jinchuriki d'un ton penaud. A quoi cela correspondrait pour un humain ?

**\- Oh, euh… **Fit-elle timidement en regardant ailleurs. **Je pense que le terme approprié serait… Epoux.**

\- Ah, ok, je suis donc… Attends une seconde, quoi ? S'écria Naruto, choqué. Je suis quoi ?

**\- Tu es désormais mon époux.** Grogna la dragonne, en le regardant cette fois-ci en face, mais pas réellement dans les yeux. **Voilà, je l'ai dit. Heureux ?**

\- Heureux ? Répéta l'Uzumaki, incrédule. Tu viens de me dire que j'ai accepté, que j'ai promis, d'être ton époux. Je n'étais pas au courant et je ne suis même pas sûr que nos espèces soient compatibles ! Et pourquoi ça a dû en arriver là ?

**\- Tu m'as séduit, puis violé mon intimité, m'humiliant à un point inimaginable.** Gronda la créature ailée aux écailles bleues. **C'était le minimum à faire en retour.**

\- Je ne t'ai pas séduit, tu es entré dans la même transe que les autres familiers en raison du combat. Expliqua Naruto, irrité. Et je n'ai pas violé ton intimité non plus. Il se trouve que c'était juste la seule méthode à laquelle j'ai pu penser qui a pu te forcer à reprendre tes esprits.

**\- C-Ce n'est pas le problème…** Marmonna la dragonne.

\- C'est exactement le problème ! Réfuta l'ex-jinchuriki. A cause de cela, tu m'as fait promettre de devenir ton compagnon, ton époux. Et parce que je ne brise jamais mes promesses, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de respecter ma parole. Le moins que l'on puisse faire à l'heure actuelle est d'éclaircir ce malentendu.

**\- Tout est de ta faute !** Décréta-t-elle. **Si tu m'avais dit ce que tu savais au sujet de ce qui arrivait aux familiers, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Et puisqu'on en est à se révéler nos hontes et nos secrets, tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est maintenant !**

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas. S'exaspéra l'Uzumaki.

**\- Comme ta compagne, je veux savoir !** Ordonna-t-elle, impérieuse.

\- Gh ! S'étrangla presque Naruto. Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ? Je vais te le dire ! Mais je veux ta parole que jamais tu ne révéleras ce que je suis sur le point de te révéler.

**\- Je le jure sur mon nom et sur mes titres !** Déclara solennellement la dragonne.

\- Très bien. Accepta l'ex-jinchuriki. J'ai un putain de dojutsu, une pupille spéciale si tu préfères, qui dispose de plusieurs pouvoirs dont certains pourraient être qualifiés de divins. Sans entrer dans les détails, l'un de ces pouvoirs me permet d'invoquer toute créature de mon souhait, sans contrat établi. Et parce que mon dojutsu est lointainement lié avec la lune, en cas de pleine lune, il se passe que tous les familiers sans contrats, et peut-être même ceux avec, ont cette envie instinctive de me chercher et de faire… Je ne sais pas quoi. Tu y as été soumise, tu sauras mieux que moi cette dernière partie. Satisfaite ?

…

…

…

…

…

**\- Fais-moi des œufs.** Exigea la dragonne, en s'approchant du garçon.

\- Euh… Quoi ? Fit Naruto, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**\- Je veux que tu fertilises mes œufs !** Expliqua-t-elle. **Maintenant !**

\- Cela… Ne va pas arriver. Décréta l'Uzumaki.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Interrogea la créature ailée, ses yeux se plissant.

\- D'une part, tu es une dragonne, et moi un humain. Lui rappela-t-il. Nos espèces sont très probablement incompatibles, et nos différences biologiques n'arrangent pas les choses. Je ne sais même pas comment cette histoire de compagnon va pouvoir fonctionner. D'autre part…

**\- Ah, si ce n'est que ça…** L'interrompit joyeusement la dragonne.

Il y eut une petite explosion, et son corps disparut une fois de plus dans un nuage de fumée. Cependant, Quand cela se dissipa, l'interlocutrice de Naruto avait changé. Elle n'avait plus d'écailles, ni même d'ailes. Elle ne ressemblait même plus à un lézard géant. A sa place se trouvait une… Fille… Femme… Il n'était pas trop sûr. Les traits de son visage et la maturité affichée pourraient la classifier aussi bien dans l'un que dans l'autre.

Elle avait les cheveux bleus, de la même couleur que ses écailles quand elle était une dragonne. De la même façon, ses yeux étaient identiques, bien que la pupille se fût arrondie, au lieu de rester fendue. Elle avait de délicieuses courbes, un ventre plat, de belles hanches, un postérieur attrayant, ainsi qu'une fine mais puissante musculature. Elle avait également une paire de seins énormes, facilement à égalité avec Tsunade. Et si Naruto pouvait dire tout cela d'un seul coup d'œil, c'était certes parce qu'il avait de l'expérience en raison de son Oiroke no jutsu, mais surtout parce qu'elle était nue devant lui !

\- Et voilà ! Annonça joyeusement la dragonne/fille, dont la voix avait perdu sa profondeur et sa puissance naturelle pour correspondre à un ton plus humain. Le problème est réglé ! Maintenant, fais-moi des œufs !

\- Euh… Fit l'Uzumaki, en sortant de sa stupeur. Tu es capable de te transformer en humain ?

\- C'est un pouvoir commun à la plupart, sinon à la totalité, des familiers. Expliqua la jeune… Femme, en roulant des yeux. Sinon, comment pourraient-ils passer inaperçu dans le monde des humains ?

\- Ah… Logique, je suppose. Admit distraitement Naruto.

\- Maintenant, pour mes œufs… Commença la dragonne.

\- Même si tu peux prendre une forme humaine, et donc je suppose te reproduire avec d'autres humains, cela ne change pas ma seconde raison, et la plus importante selon moi. Annonça l'Uzumaki.

\- Et quelle est cette raison ? Grommela-t-elle.

\- Je ne te connais pas. Déclara l'Uzumaki. Pas sur un plan personnel en tout cas. Je ne connais même pas ton nom, et tu ignores le mien.

\- C'est… Une bonne raison. Admit la jeune « femme », de mauvaise grâce. Eh bien, commençons les présentations ! Je suis Tiamat, Roi-Dragon et Dragon Karma du Chaos.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, simple sennin. Répondit l'ex-jinchuriki, d'un ton moins pompeux.

…

…

…

\- Attends, Tiamat ? S'exclama Naruto, choqué une fois de plus. Vraiment ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais vraiment pas ? Fit la dragonne avec une petite moue adorable.

\- J'ai entendu parler de toi pour la première fois i peine quelques heures, en venant dans la forêt des familiers ! Expliqua l'Uzumaki, toujours pas remis de sa surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te rencontrer ainsi.

\- Compréhensible, je suppose. Acquiesça la jeune « femme ». Je n'ai moi-même jamais entendu parler d'un humain pouvant utiliser le chakra et le senjutsu. Est-ce lié à ce… dojutsu ?

\- Pas directement, mais oui. Admit Naruto, commençant enfin à se calmer.

\- Me le montreras-tu ? S'intéressa la dragonne, en se plaçant derrière lui et en passant ses bras langoureusement autour de son cou, ses seins écrasés dans son dos.

\- Pas pour le moment, je le crains. Révéla l'Uzumaki, sans montrer la moindre gêne à la situation actuelle. Ayant été réincarné en diable, j'ai temporairement perdu la capacité d'utiliser mon dojutsu. Eh bien, je peux l'utiliser, mais ma pièce démoniaque subi un violent rejet, et comme elle est logée dans mon cœur, cela risquerait de me tuer. Je cherche actuellement une alternative moins douloureuse.

\- Je vois… Tant pis. Déclara Tiamat d'un ton nonchalant. J'aurais beaucoup de temps pour le voir, mon compagnon.

\- Oui… A ce propos, comment ça va se passer ? Demanda timidement Naruto.

\- Je vais vivre chez toi, évidemment. Annonça la dragonne, avec enthousiasme.

_« Il faut vraiment que je trouve un nouveau logement… »_ Décida le garçon blond.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai mes propres obligations de mon côté, donc il m'arrivera de partir quelques jours de temps en temps, mais en dehors de cela, tout sera parfait. Continua Tiamat. Cela dit, je pense qu'il serait préférable que le monde ne sache pas encore que je me suis trouvé mon compagnon. Tu es fort, je ne le nie pas, mais pas encore assez fort pour tenir tête aux plus grandes menaces de ce monde qui pourraient vouloir me contrôler à travers toi.

\- Je sais. Fit l'Uzumaki en hochant légèrement la tête. Ma véritable puissance est beaucoup plus grande que ce que je t'ai montré, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour le moment, en tout cas pas sans détruire mon corps au passage.

\- Je vois… Commenta la dragonne. Dans tous les cas, il me semble judicieux que notre relation reste secrète pour le moment. Tu es venu pour trouver un familier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ? Dit l'ex-jinchuriki, bien que cela sonnât plus comme une question.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Tiamat en frappant dans ses mains. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais qu'à utiliser mon pouvoir de transformation pour me faire passer pour un petit dragon plus commun, et le tour est joué. Naruto, crée un contrat entre nous !

\- D'accord… Fit-il, avant de s'interrompre.

…

…

…

…

\- Tu… Ne sais pas comment créer un contrat, n'est-ce pas ? Constata Tiamat, incrédule.

\- Non, je suis parti assez précipitamment sans poser la question. Avoua l'Uzumaki. J'avais eu autre chose à penser à ce moment-là.

\- Zut… Qu'allons-nous faire, dans ce cas ? S'exclama la dragonne, exaspérée. Je refuse que tu quittes cet endroit sans être lié à moi.

Naruto s'en était douté, mais ne voyait pas réellement d'alternative à la situation actuelle. Sans la formule de contrat, impossible de créer le lien. Même alors, l'ex-jinchuriki ne savait pas si cela aurait fonctionné pour lui, étant donné qu'il ne disposait pas de magie démoniaque, tout étant convertit en chakra. De plus, les familiers n'étaient pas comme les clans d'animaux de son époque. Il n'existait pas de rouleau d'invocation…

L'Uzumaki se figea. Serait-ce possible que… Fouillant dans ses poches, il chercha un rouleau de parchemin, celui qui contenait un certain nombre d'objets potentiellement utiles, lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui, scellés à l'intérieur. Parmi eux se trouvait un rouleau géant vierge, et c'était ça que récupéra Naruto. Ramassant tout, il se mit ensuite à gribouiller furieusement des lignes de fuinjutsu pendant plusieurs longues minutes, aidé de trois clones Tiamat, curieuse, ne l'interrompit cependant pas pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé ! S'exclama l'ex-jinchuriki.

\- D'accord… Dit Tiamat d'une voix trainante. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il s'agit de mon équivalant à un contrat de familier ! Annonça fièrement Naruto. Il s'agit d'un contrat d'invocation !

Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un contrat vierge. L'Uzumaki avait eu l'occasion d'étudier le contrat d'invocation des crapauds, et en savait assez pour pouvoir le reproduire, voire même en concevoir des nouveaux, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait cependant rendu spécifique à un individu, plutôt qu'à une espèce en général. Pour le rendre actif, il ne restait plus qu'à Tiamat de signer avec son sang, après quoi ce serait au tour de Naruto de faire de même, faisant de lui son invocateur exclusif. Il lui expliqua ensuite quelques subtilités du processus.

\- Donc, grâce à ce contrat, nous pouvons nous invoquer mutuellement ? Résuma la dragonne, impressionnée.

\- Plus ou moins, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir invoquer. Précisa l'Uzumaki. Il existe également le principe d'invocation inversée, qui nous ramène à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions avant d'être invoqué par l'autre.

\- Cool… Fit-elle, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je trouve aussi. Admit Naruto. Maintenant que ceci est fait, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Tiamat, avant de se retransformer en dragon. **Je t'emmène. Monte sur mon dos, nous irons plus vite par la voie des airs.**

\- Et tes blessures ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, inquiet.

**\- Ces égratignures ?** Répondit-elle dédaigneusement.** Je ne les sens déjà plus. Il en faudra davantage pour me nuire. Maintenant, grimpe !**

Distraitement, l'Uzumaki lui obéit. Ce fut une expérience pour le moins intéressante de chevaucher un dragon. Au moins, cela le distrayait de la pensée selon laquelle il était désormais son compagnon. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment cela allait fonctionner entre eux. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par : « la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te chevaucherait ». Il avait bien une petite idée, mais préférait conserver l'infime espoir qu'il se trompait. Sa vie était devenue si compliquée… C'était tellement plus simple d'avoir un méchant à vaincre pour sauver le monde.

Une pensée cependant persistait en lui, plus ou moins liée à Tiamat. Elle était une dragonne, mais pourtant elle était un familier. Certes, comme elle le disait elle-même, elle était d'ascendance non-humaine, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Si les familiers étaient les descendants des créatures créées et invoquées par Chikushodo, pourquoi Tiamat était-elle un familier ? De ce qu'il avait compris, les dragons avaient commencé à exister après son époque… Eh bien, en dehors d'Ophis. Ils n'étaient donc pas liés au rinnegan. Alors pourquoi l'effet de la pleine lune avait-il agit sur la dragonne ? Que loupait-il encore ?

Soupirant, Naruto en vint à la conclusion que les dragons étaient beaucoup trop complexes et mystérieux pour qu'il trouve la réponse à ses questions dans un avenir proche…

* * *

Koneko était inquiète, ce qui était visible à l'infime froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Naruto était parti, et personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé depuis. Il s'était aventuré très loin dans la forêt des familiers, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait vu le nuage de poussière soulevée par la horde de familiers disparaitre à l'horizon.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, en cette nuit de pleine lune. La Toujou ne pouvait pas exactement mettre le doigt dessus, mais cela concernait Naruto. Pour une raison quelconque, depuis que la nuit était tombée aujourd'hui, tous ses instincts de Nekomata s'étaient focalisés sur lui. Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école, le sentiment avait été facilement oblitéré. Dans la forêt des familiers, cependant, cette sensation s'était faite insidieuse, persistante, dévorante. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans sa saison des amours, mais sans le côté sexuel, ce dont elle était profondément reconnaissant. Cela n'en rendait pas moins la situation perturbante et embarrassante.

Durant l'absence de l'Uzumaki, Koneko avait suivi Rias et sa pairie pour trouver un familier à Issei… Et à Asia. Honnêtement, la Toujou voulait vraiment ne pas apprécier cette fille. Elle s'accaparait une partie de l'attention de Naruto, habitait chez lui et était choyé par lui, le tout sans en avoir conscience. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts et en dépit de la courte interaction qu'elle avait eue avec elle, la nekomata ne parvenait pas à la détester. L'Argento était simplement joyeuse et naïve, innocente même. Pas étonnant qu'un certain blond aux marques de moustaches sur ses joues ait décidé de la protéger. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle comprenait et acceptait… Elle était juste un peu jalouse.

Ainsi donc, au cours des dernières heures, après avoir passé plus d'une trentaine de minutes à attendre vainement le retour de Naruto, ils étaient partis à la recherche d'un familier. Satooji les avait conduits à différents endroits. Ils avaient rencontré différents familiers, notamment les ondines, mais Issei avait refusé de les envisager comme familier potentiel, en raison de leur apparence. Leur utilité n'avait pas compté pour lui, seulement leur corps.

Peu de temps auparavant, Koneko avait senti deux grandes puissances lutter, très loin à l'intérieur de la forêt des familiers. En fait, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais leur guide les avait rassurés en affirmant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de deux familiers se disputant un territoire. La Toujou n'en était pas si certaine. Elle avait reconnu une aura draconique, mais l'autre… Etait indescriptible. Sauvage, puissante, destructrice, elle aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à un autre dragon, si ce n'était pas pour la nature de l'énergie dégagée. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait pas en être certaine, en raison de la distance et du fait qu'il semblait y avoir un voile autour de cette énergie qui la faisait glisser de la perception de ses sens, mais elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de chakra.

…

Elle espérait simplement que son Naruto-senpai irait bien.

…

Oui, son Naruto-senpai.

…

Mais elle accepterait de partager. Eventuellement.

…

Elle n'avait pas pensé cela.

…

Pas du tout.

…

Bon, peut-être juste un peu…

Finalement, après une longue et fastueuse recherche, un familier avait été trouvé. Il s'agissait d'un Esprit Dragon aux écailles bleutées, qui choisit Asia comme maitresse. Il fut nommé Raito, contraction de Raigeki et de Naruto. Ironiquement, cela pouvait se traduire par « Light », ce qui était approprié étant donné qu'il pouvait produire de la foudre également bleue. Satooji leur expliqua que cette espèce était très fidèle et protectrice, mais également terriblement jalouse des autres espèces du même sexe qu'eux. Il pourrait cependant ne l'avoir mentionné qu'après que lui et Yuuto se soient fait électrifier. Deux fois.

Maintenant, leur pairie cherchait un familier pour Issei. Cela se révélait une chose difficile. Son aura draconique faisait fuir les plus timides et il trouvait les autres trop laids jusqu'à présent. Il avait été particulièrement choqué par les ondines, sans mentionner le combat particulièrement viril pour un territoire que deux d'entre elles voulaient. Cela avait été… Impressionnant. Koneko ne savait pas qu'il était possible pour une femelle de posséder autant de testostérone.

Ce fut à ce moment que Naruto revint enfin. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés, et il avait saigné un peu, mais il semblait aller bien. Mieux que cela, il avait trouvé son propre familier par pur hasard, un autre dragon bleu, à peine plus grand que Raito. Satooji avait été assez sceptique sur l'espèce en question, mais avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un Dragon d'eau, ce qui fut confirmé lorsque le nouveau venu l'aspergea d'un jet tiré de sa bouche. Koneko ne remarqua cela que distraitement, ses sens s'étant une fois de plus complètement focalisés sur l'Uzumaki, qui ne le remarqua pas, heureusement… Ou malheureusement.

Pour une raison quelconque, Raito n'était pas dérangé par la présence de Naruto. Il ne tolérait pas simplement sa présence, il l'appréciait. Pas autant que celle d'Asia, mais assez pour se laisser caresser par l'Uzumaki. Mais une fois encore, elle n'en eu que vaguement conscience, son attention focalisée sur cette main qui aurait dû être en train de faire exactement cela sur sa tête… Elle revint cependant brusquement à elle-même lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur elle. Quelque chose de visqueux.

\- Hyaa~ ! Gémirent Rias et Akeno.

C'était du slime, et ça pleuvait littéralement sur les filles, qui semblaient être sa proie privilégiée. Chacune d'elles en avaient été recouvertes, sauf Asia, Raito avait veillé sur ce point. Koneko ne fut pas aussi vocale que le [Roi] ou la [Reine], mais elle était également très embarrassée. Ce fut d'autant plus vrai lorsque leur tenue, déjà courte, commença à se réduire petit à petit.

Le slime mangeait apparemment de vêtements féminins et était très… Affectueuse et tentaculaire, dans sa façon de se nourrir. En dépit de son embarras et même si elle le nierait, Koneko fut un peu déçue lorsqu'elle remarqua que Naruto n'avait aucune réaction à ce qu'il voyait. Eh bien, il souriait avec un léger amusement, mais elle avait pensée à quelque chose de plus… Physique ou biologique. Peut-être hormonal. Mais non, rien de cela chez l'Uzumaki. Même pas en regardant la Gremory ou la Himejima.

\- Je veux ces slimes comme familier ! Hurla Issei, avec énormément d'enthousiasme. C'est exactement ce que je cherchais depuis des années !

Naturellement, Rias tenta de l'en dissuader, mais le Hyoudou, en voyant cette créature aussi lubrique que lui, avait déjà pris sa décision. Ce slime allait devenir son familier, peu importe à quel prix ! Parvenant finalement à se libérer, la Gremory était sur le point de les réduire à néant, quand ils se figèrent tous d'un coup. Curieuse, mais prudente, elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

\- J'aurais dû le voir venir. Soupira Naruto, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir venir.

Un slime se tenait sur le sommet de sa tête, et bougeait frénétiquement, changeant sa forme déjà incertaine en quelque chose d'encore plus improbable. C'était le seul, parmi la centaine présente, à se mouvoir. Puis, sans raison apparente, ceux qui tenaient les filles et dévoraient leurs vêtements, se détournèrent soudainement d'elles, les libérant au passage. Ils sautèrent ensuite tous en direction de l'Uzumaki, avant de se rassembler en une énorme masse, qui atterrit sur le garçon, le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Concerné, tout le monde se rapprocha pour voir ce qui se passait, et fut choqué de ce qu'il vit.

La masse informe de slime verdâtre n'en était plus une. Elle avait pris une forme humanoïde bleue. Sa « chevelure » était verte et pourvue de trois « antennes » dont la pointe était jaune. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur menthe à l'eau. Elle était également nue, révélant ainsi une apparence définitivement féminine. Pour une raison quelconque, elle tenait la tête de Naruto dans sa poitrine qui, bien que pas aussi développé que Rias ou Akeno, restait plus que respectable. Son sourire innocent ne correspondait cependant pas du tout au comportement « qu'ils » avaient avant leur étrange… Fusion.

\- Je sais tous exactement à quoi vous pensez. Déclara l'Uzumaki d'une voix monotone. Et je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet. Compris ?

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… Rigola Akeno, une main devant sa bouche, sans se soucier de ses vêtement partiellement dissous. Pour penser qu'un slime préférait la virilité de moustaches-kun aux douces courbes d'une femme… Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agit que d'une manifestation des désirs secrets de…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase. Avertit Naruto, avant de soupirer et de regarder la « personne » qui l'étreignait presque amoureusement. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de trouver une alternative…

_« Maudite pleine lune ! »_ Grogna-t-il mentalement.

\- Non, en effet. Confirma Rias, plutôt amusée elle aussi, même si un peu irrité pour une raison quelconque. Félicitations pour ton second… Familier.

\- C'est pas juste ! Hurla Issei en pleurant. C'était censé être mon familier ! Foutu beau-gosse blond. C'est toujours la faute d'un beau-gosse blond. Je maudis tous les beaux-gosses blonds !

\- … Issei-senpai agit de façon embarrassante. Déclara Koneko de son ton monotone habituel, bien qu'elle regardait l'étrange slime girl avec des yeux plissés.

Inutile de dire qu'Issei ne parvint pas à trouver de familier cette nuit-là…

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Donc, quelques petites précisions avant d'entendre hurler au scandale :

La raison pour laquelle je considère Tiamat comme un Dragon d'eau est que ce dragon est dérivé de la déesse Babylonienne Tiamat, qui était une déesse du Chaos (d'où le titre Dragon Karma du Chaos), mais aussi des eaux salés et de l'océan.

Un autre pouvoir de Tiamat (dans le canon) est de pouvoir prendre une apparence humaine. Or, pour moi, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une forme avancée de modification corporelle, une capacité que Tanin possède et qui lui permet de réduire sa taille au besoin. Il est également intéressant de remarquer que l'apparence de Tanin est humanoïde, en dépit d'être considéré comme un dragon occidental, ce qui semble valider mon hypothèse.

Je me suis également basé sur la transformation du familier de Rias de sa forme chauve-souris à sa forme humaine pour faire le lien avec le henge (qui semble être identique), même si j'ignore si les transformations corporelles de Tiamat ou Tanin fonctionnent selon le même principe. Je suis à peu près certain que non (plus à la manière des Akimichi), mais bon…

Pour les francophones ne parlant pas bien l'anglais, sachez que le mot « foudre » en anglais se traduit par « Lightning ». C'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la référence entre le nom du familier d'Asia, le mot « Light » et le mot « foudre »…

Je rappelle également que la forme senjutsu de Naruto n'est plus celle des crapauds, en raison du fait qu'il n'est plus lié à eux (en partant du principe qu'ils existent encore et sont restés inchangé depuis 35 000 ans). Vous pouvez vérifier le chapitre 2 pour cela, mais les yeux de Naruto prennent une teinte dorée et ses pupilles deviennent fendues…

Pour finir, parlons des familiers de Naruto en général. Beaucoup ont pensé à Tiamat parce que, apparemment, je l'aurais mentionné. Je précise que pour ce chapitre, je me suis basé sur le chapitre du Light Novel plutôt que de l'anime, et que dans le Light Novel, Tiamat est mentionné, contrairement à l'anime.

Cela dit, comme je l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois, j'aime être imprévisible. Je suis partit du principe que, puisque Timat semblait tellement évident, ceux qui me connaissent et qui savent que mes motifs sont généralement pas si évident penseraient que je ne ferais pas de Tiamat le familier de Naruto. Esprit de contradiction aidant, voilà un Roi-Dragon !

Quant à l'autre familier de Naruto… Je pense honnêtement que personne ne s'y était attendu. Cette créature, dédaigné dans le manga, l'anime et les fanfictions en général, aura sa place dans mon histoire. J'ai dit ! Pour ceux qui sont confus sur son apparence physique, je me suis basé sur le personnage de Suu, du manga « Daily Life With A Monster Girl ». Si vous cherchez sur internet, vous trouverez sans soucis. Ses pouvoirs seront également les mêmes, pas de raison de changer cela.

A présent, Naruto lui-même. On commence à pouvoir évaluer son niveau avec plus de précision. J'estime que le rang Ultime (basé selon l'estimation des démons) correspondrait à l'équivalant du niveau kage dans le Narutoverse. Le rang Satan, pour sa part, est juste un démon au-dessus de la moyenne du rang Ultime. Si je parle de cela, c'est parce que Tiamat est estimé posséder une force physique de rang Satan.

Pour la petite histoire, je dirais à peu près à égalité avec Tsunade, bien qu'en raison de sa taille, et donc de la superficie du corps au point d'impact par Tiamat dans sa vraie forme, le coup soit moins perforant. Quant à Naruto, il tourne actuellement légèrement en dessous du rang Ultime, et n'a pu tenir tête à Tiamat qu'en déverrouillant une partie de sa puissance et parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, la rendant plus prévisible.

Le rinnegan, pour terminer. On commence à voir un motif se dessiner. L'intrigue est presque totalement mise en place. Il ne restera plus pour moi qu'à tout révéler… Plus tard. Il faudra attendre après l'arc Raiser, aux alentours de l'arc Excalibur. Peut-être légèrement avant, ou peut-être légèrement après… Ou carrément en plein dedans. Je verrais en fonction de comment ça se présente.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…

A la prochaine et joyeux Noël (et bonne année aussi, mais on y reviendra…) !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous !

Désolé pour ce retard (même si je suis encore techniquement dans les temps, puisqu'on est dimanche). J'ai une bonne raison à cela. Il se trouve que j'ai changé d'ordinateur, mon précédent commençant à être lent (plus de 10 minutes pour ouvrir une page de traitement de texte). J'ai donc consacré la majeure partie de mon week-end à faire les diverses installations sur mon pc, afin de pouvoir l'utiliser au maximum de son efficacité.

Toujours est-il que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. En dépit d'avoir du retard dans les publications, je suis parvenu à écrire deux chapitres rien que pour vous.

Voilà donc pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Les conséquences…_**

Loin du monde des hommes, par-delà des nuages, se trouvait le Paradis. En raison de sa position géographico-dimensionnelle, le christianisme l'appelait souvent le « Ciel » avec un « C » capital, par opposition au « ciel » dans lequel il était censé se trouver et au « ciel » dans lequel l'âme des défunts se rendaient après la mort de leur corps. Bien que pas fausse en soi, cette déclaration n'était pas totalement vraie non plus. C'était effectivement dans le ciel, en direction du soleil, que se trouvait la porte dimensionnelle conduisant au Paradis, mais le Paradis n'était pas réellement dans le ciel. Cette nuance n'était toutefois connue que d'un petit groupe d'humains, et tous étaient des hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de cette religion, la plupart se trouvant d'ailleurs au Vatican.

Le Paradis était composé de sept étages. Le premier était le lieu de résidence pour les anges de moins de cinq paires d'ailes. Le second était un lieu rempli de ténèbres, ce qui permettait d'amplifier et de magnifier la beauté des étoiles, afin que les anges puissent les observer à leur convenance. C'était également là que les anges ayant péchés étaient emprisonnés. Le troisième était l'endroit où se rendait l'âme des morts ayant été acceptés au Paradis. Lorsqu'on parlait du « ciel », on se référait généralement à cet étage. Le quatrième était le jardin d'Eden, où Adam et Eve ont vécu un temps. Le cinquième était l'ancienne résidence des Grigori, avant qu'ils ne soient déchus. Actuellement, cet étage était plus ou moins à l'abandon. Le sixième se nommait Zebel et était le noyau du Paradis, où vivaient les anges à cinq et paires d'ailes. Le septième, enfin, était l'endroit où avait résidé le Dieu Biblique avant sa mort.

Cela dit, en dépit de ne pas être techniquement dans la même dimension que la Terre, le Paradis avait une forme et une apparence très… Céleste. Littéralement. Il devait avoir été construit, ou en tout cas placé, sur les nuages, qui agissaient comme une sorte de coussin géant. L'entrée était gardée par un immense portail et disposait d'un chemin en pierres blanches, conduisant à différents bâtiments, également en pierre blanche, qui semblaient flotter.

La Paradis… C'était de là que les anges veillaient sur le monde. Ils étaient des êtres d'une grande beauté, d'apparence humaine, mais dotés d'ailes blanche, l'unique couleur existante pour lesdites ailes, à deux exceptions près. La puissance d'un ange se comptait en paires d'ailes, une paire d'ailes étant le plus bas niveau et six paires d'ailes étant le plus haut niveau. En gagnant en puissance, un ange pouvant donc acquérir de nouvelles paires d'ailes. Il était important de préciser qu'il n'était pas possible de ne gagner qu'une unique aile, seulement des paires, et rarement plus d'une paire à la fois, et ce dernier cas ne s'était produit que dans la dernière grande guerre, qui avait pris fin en 1666 dans la ville de Londres. Sur une note de côté, ce fut ce dernier affrontement qui fut responsable du grand incendie qui ravagea la capitale anglaise cette année-là.

Si l'on devait comparer cela au système hiérarchique des démons, un ange ayant une paire d'ailes, aussi appelé un « deux ailes », était plus puissant qu'un humain, mais inférieur à un démon de bas-rang. Un ange ayant deux paires d'ailes, aussi appelé un « quatre ailes », était à peu près de même puissance qu'un démon de bas-rang. Un ange ayant trois paires d'ailes, aussi appelé un « six ailes », était à peu près de même puissance qu'un démon de mi-rang. Un ange ayant quatre paires d'ailes, aussi appelé un « huit ailes », était à peu près de même puissance qu'un démon de haut-rang. Un ange ayant cinq paires d'ailes, aussi appelé un « dix ailes », était à peu près de même puissance qu'un démon de rang ultime. Un ange ayant six paires d'ailes, aussi appelé un « douze ailes », était à peu près de même puissance qu'un démon de niveau Satan, qui n'était techniquement qu'un rang ultime sublimé.

Cependant, alors qu'il existait un rang dit « Super-Démon » chez les démons, qui était au-delà du niveau Satan, il n'existait pas d'équivalant chez les anges, en dehors de Dieu lui-même, mais ce dernier était malheureusement mort durant la dernière grande guerre. Les anges disposaient cependant d'un rang dit « Archange » qui, bien que pas au niveau d'un Super-Démon, était au-dessus du rang Satan.

Il fallait également comprendre que ces données ne prenaient pas en compte certains critères. Par exemple, la journée, l'ange serait naturellement plus fort, tandis que la nuit, ce serait le démon qui serait naturellement plus fort. Un ange déchu restait pour sa part à puissance constante de jour comme de nuit. De plus, un ange possédant un nombre donné de paires d'ailes pourrait être pratiquement au même niveau qu'un ange possédant une paire d'ailes supplémentaire, mais ne pas développer ladite paire d'elle supplémentaire parce qu'il ne répondait pas encore à un critère donné. Ainsi, un « deux ailes » pourrait être à peu près au même niveau qu'un « quatre ailes », et ainsi de suite.

Concernant les exceptions à la couleur blanche des ailes d'ange, la première était le noir. Un ange, lorsqu'il commettait un péché, était déchu de la grâce céleste, et ses ailes s'assombrissaient, preuve de sa disgrâce et de sa décadence. C'était ainsi qu'étaient apparus les anges déchus. Autrefois, lorsque Dieu était encore vivant, ce dernier avait été capable d'inverser ce processus pour ceux qu'il en jugeait digne, mais ce n'était plus possible désormais.

L'autre exception à la couleur blanche était la couleur or. Cette couleur particulière était spécifique à un ange en particulier, ou plutôt à un archange. Il s'agissait de Michael. La raison pour laquelle il possédait douze ailes d'or était due au fait qu'il était l'actuel dirigeant du Paradis. Ayant été reconnu comme tel par le système créé par Dieu, qui se trouvait au septième étage du Paradis, il avait été imprégné par le pouvoir divin résidant en son sein. Maos même s'il était un pseudo-dieu, il était incapable de recueillir la foi des fidèles pour devenir plus puissant, car cela restait quelque chose que seul un véritable Dieu était capable de faire.

De plus, Michael ne possédait que l'essence divine de son père, le Dieu Biblique, pas les pouvoirs divins qui étaient censés aller avec. Ainsi, il n'était pas capable de créer de nouveaux anges à partir de l'âme d'humains au cœur pur ayant reçu l'accès au Paradis à leur mort, ni de restaurer la grâce divine aux anges déchus qui le désireraient. C'était au-delà de sa portée. Il ne pouvait pas non plus maintenir la pleine capacité du système que Dieu avait créé, qui l'avait pourtant doté de l'essence divine lui permettant de diriger le ciel.

Ce système avait deux principales fonctionnalités. La première était la plus simple, et donc celle qui fonctionnait toujours à peu près correctement malgré la perte de puissance qui l'alimentait. Il s'agissait de la fonctionnalité gérant la répartition automatique des [Sacred Gears] dans un nouvel humain, ou personne possédant au moins 50% d'ADN humain, après la mort de son précédent hôte. De ce côté, presque rien n'avait changé après la mort de Dieu, si ce n'était que Michael était incapable de lire les archives du système, et donc de savoir qui possédait quel [Sacred Gear].

L'autre fonctionnalité était celle gérant la gestion des miracles. Basé sur la quantité de foi d'un croyant générait, il permettait de produire un miracle proportionnel en réaction lorsque l'individu en question en était dans le besoin. Chaque miracle était différent. De plus, il y avait les miracles dits « individuels » basé sur la seule foi d'une personne en particulier, et les miracles dits « de masse » dont l'impact était beaucoup plus important et étaient basés sur la foi de l'ensemble des croyants.

Il fallait comprendre que, lorsqu'un croyait avait la foi, cette foi était stocké dans un sous-programme du système, que le Dieu Biblique pouvait alors convertir en énergie pour alimenter ses miracles, ainsi que sa propre puissance au besoin. Il n'y avait pas de maximum à la quantité de foi pouvant être stocké, pouvant l'accumuler indéfiniment, et le système gardait la trace des quantités précises de foi provenant de chaque croyant, de façon à pouvoir produire un miracle rapidement si besoin était.

Le problème était que Michael, contrairement à son père, ne pouvait pas transformer la foi en énergie par lui-même, et le soutien que lui fournissait le système pour l'y aider était à peine le strict minimum nécessaire. C'était pour cette raison que, depuis la mort du Dieu Biblique, les miracles s'étaient fait beaucoup plus rares, bien que pas totalement inexistants. L'archange avait d'ailleurs fait de son mieux pour augmenter sa productivité, mais n'avait guère obtenu de résultats en l'espace de 300 ans.

Michael était un homme de belle apparence, comme tous les anges, et possédait une longue chevelure blonde. Outre ses douze ailes d'or, il avait également des yeux d'un vert saisissant. Il était un individu naturellement bon et compatissant, même selon la norme des « anges ». Toutefois, lorsqu'il le devait, il savait également se montrer impitoyable. Le dernier exemple en date avait été quand il fut forcé d'exiler une nonne pourtant exceptionnellement croyante, du nom d'Asia, parce qu'elle avait été accusée d'hérésie, afin de préserver la foi du peuple et maintenir l'unité et la sécurité du Paradis.

L'archange ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire cela et, s'il avait été possible d'agir autrement, il l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Michael était également l'un des rares anges à ne tenir aucun préjugé à l'encontre des anges déchus et des démons. Il était parfaitement conscient que, tout comme les humains, il y avait du bon et du mauvais en eux, parfois plus chez certains que chez d'autres, mais qu'un individu n'était en aucun cas représentatif de leur espèce.

Actuellement, cependant, l'ange aux ailes d'or se tenait assis sur le trône céleste, figé de stupeur et de choc. A sa droite Gabriel, affichait la même expression incrédule, mais son corps était plus détendu, presque serein. Puis, le petit pic de pouvoir s'évanouit. Lentement avec incertitude, Michael se tourna vers sa sœur. Son visage affichait un mélange d'émotions qu'il peinait à contenir, une étrange combinaison d'espoir déraisonné et de déni farouche, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser entre ces deux extrêmes.

\- Gabriel… Appela l'archange à mi-voix, incapable de parler plus fort. As-tu senti ça ?

Il était tard dans la nuit, plutôt tôt le matin en réalité, ne laissant que deux ou trois heures avant l'arrivée de l'aube. Eh bien, techniquement, le temps était relatif dans cette dimension, car il n'y avait pas réellement de jour ou de nuit dans le Paradis. Dieu, cependant, avait instauré, très tôt dans leur histoire, un système jour/nuit artificiel. Il l'avait fait dans l'idée que les anges devaient s'habituer à la période sur Terre où le soleil ne brillait pas. Ils ne devaient pas être pris au dépourvu par la légère diminution de leurs pouvoirs s'ils devaient être en mission après le crépuscule.

Michael, parce qu'il avait été imprégné de pouvoir divin, ne ressentait pas le besoin de dormir. Pour les anges en général, dormir était utile, mais pouvait facilement être remplacé s'ils utilisaient une petite quantité de leur énergie sainte pour se rafraîchir, ce qui leur permettait de rester totalement performants en tout temps. Dieu, il y avait longtemps, leur avait cependant conseillé de prendre le temps de dormir lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, car cela avait également ses propres bienfaits. Cela s'appliquait donc également à l'archange. Le problème était qu'en raison de ses nouvelles fonctions, il serait impensable pour lui de laisser le Paradis et la religion chrétienne sans surveillance ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Gabriel, par soutien, restait toujours aux côtés de son frère dans ses moments-là, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler et le distraire.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils sentirent ce jour-là un petit pic de puissance atteindre le domaine céleste. En soi, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire. Il existait de nombreuses entités qui étaient capables de cet exploit, et le pouvoir détecté n'était pas particulièrement puissant après avoir voyagé sur une aussi longue distance. Il n'y avait donc aucun danger pour le Paradis. Non, ce qui les avait surpris, et choqués, était la nature de cette énergie et d'où elle provenait.

Cette énergie était appelé chakra. Il s'agissait d'une énergie que possédaient certaines espèces de yokais. Toutefois, un fait très peu connu, et jalousement gardé, au sujet du chakra était qu'il s'agissait également de l'énergie utilisée par les dieux et qui, combiné à leur essence divine, leur conférait une puissance pratiquement sans égale. Le principe derrière était similaire au senjutsu, mais porté à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Parmi les yokais, seuls les meilleurs utilisateurs du senjusu pouvaient espérer approcher de leur niveau.

Assez ironiquement, le petit pic de puissance que Michael avait ressenti étaient justement du chakra renforcé par du senjutsu. Mais ce qui rendait vraiment cela la détection de cette énergie si incroyable était qu'elle provenait de la forêt des familiers qui, bien que relié à tous les plans dimensionnels connus, était en réalité une dimension totalement à part. En ce sens, elle était en fait remarquablement similaire à l'Écart Dimensionnel. De nombreuses scientifiques surnaturels avaient tenté de comprendre ce qu'était réellement la forêt des familiers, mais n'avaient jamais été en mesure de découvrir quoi que ce soit.

Le fait que le chakra qu'il avait ressenti provienne de la forêt des familiers était donc quelque chose de remarquable. Etant une dimension à part, les émissions d'énergie ne devraient pas avoir dû être en mesure de filtrer jusqu'au Paradis. Sa puissance d'origine devait donc avoir été considérable pour l'avoir atteint. Cela dit, la très grande pureté, à la fois du chakra lui-même et de l'intention derrière son utilisation, pourrait avoir favorisé son arrivée jusqu'à lui.

\- Oui. Confirma Gabriel, avec un sourire joyeux. Il semblerait qu'il soit enfin temps.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de _lui_ ? Vérifia Michael, essayant de calmer son propre élan d'enthousiasme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua doucement sa sœur. Père nous a toujours dit que le moment venu, nous _le_ reconnaitrions.

\- Cela ne nous dit pas pour autant qu'il s'agisse effectivement de _lui_. Tenta de raisonner l'archange, mais son léger sourire trahissait son optimisme à ce sujet.

\- Allons… Le réprimanda Gabriel. Tu as senti son énergie. C'était du chakra, tout comme père nous l'avait annoncé. Et cette pureté… Elle était si grande que je n'aurais aucun mal à croire qu'_il_ puisse prendre et porter toute la haine du monde.

\- Donc, il pourrait bien s'agir de _lui_, après tout. Spécula le dirigeant du ciel, en se redressant légèrement.

\- Michael, il n'y a pas de peut-être à ce sujet. Annonça sa sœur avec une fermeté qui ne lui était pas coutumière. C'est _lui_. J'en suis certaine. Je… Je peux le sentir…

L'archange ne mit pas en doute ses paroles. Gabriel, en plus d'être incapable de mentir et de posséder une innocente naïveté, avait un instinct pour ce genre de choses. Même leur père n'avait jamais remis en cause les impressions et sensations qu'elle avait pendant une situation donné. Plusieurs fois par le passé, cela avait sauvé le Paradis d'une catastrophe. D'ordinaire, cependant, ce qu'elle ressentait était plutôt vague et imprécis. Pour qu'elle ait une telle certitude absolue à ce sujet… Michael ne pouvait tout simplement pas la remettre en cause, même s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Donc, c'est _lui_ ? Vérifia-t-il une dernière fois, par simple principe.

\- Oui. Confirma sa sœur, avec un ton de sereine finalité.

Naruto Uzumaki. Il s'agissait d'un homme, d'un humain qui, selon leur père, aurait vécu avant son propre temps. Une existence de l'ère du Chaos, que seulement quelques entités modernes pouvaient prétendre avoir connu. On pouvait d'ailleurs le compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, ou des deux en étant très optimiste. Parmi elles se trouvaient Ophis, le Dieu Dragon de l'infini, et le Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort de l'actuelle religion Shinto. Concernant ce dernier, personne ne savait pourquoi il avait décidé d'intégrer une religion plus jeune que lui, mais personne n'avait osé le lui demander.

Le facteur commun à toutes ces entités étaient le fait qu'ils étaient tous des dieux, ou en tout cas des divinités. Naruto Uzumaki était cependant une exception. Il était un homme de l'ère du Chaos, une personne qui avait marché à l'époque où les humains pouvaient pratiquement être considérés eux-mêmes comme des dieux, en dépit de leur courte espérance de vie. Selon toute vraisemblance, il devrait être mort depuis 35 000 ans, mais leur père n'avait jamais accepté cette réalité. Il avait toujours annoncé, presque prophétisé, à ses enfants, les anges, que cet être extraordinaire reviendrait fouler cette terre un jour.

Cependant, seuls les anges ayant plus de trois paires d'ailes étaient assez vieux à la mort de Dieu pour se souvenir de ses affirmations. Les plus jeunes, n'ayant jamais entendu sa ferveur, considérait cela comme une légende, pour ceux qui s'en souvenaient encore. Pratiquement personne, au Paradis en tout cas, ne parlait de Naruto Uzumaki. Certains avaient même abandonné l'espoir de le voir apparaitre un jour, la plupart étant ceux possédant moins de cinq paires d'ailes.

Leur père, tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à sa mort, 5 000 ans plus tôt, avait toujours fait l'éloge de cet humain. Michael n'était pas certain de la raison, mais il avait une théorie à ce sujet. Un fait unanimement accepté par le monde surnaturel, et indéniablement faux, était le fait que le Dieu Biblique était celui qui créa l'homme à son image. Il était après tout le premier Dieu existant depuis la fin de l'ère du Chaos, étant au passage celui qui y mit fin 35 000 ans plus tôt. Or, l'archange savait que l'homme avait existé avant, Naruto Uzumaki n'était qu'une preuve de ce fait.

Ainsi, dire que le Dieu Biblique créa l'homme était ridiculement exagéré. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui les sauva de l'extinction, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de disparaitre avec la fin de l'ère du Chaos, aussi appelée âge des Ténèbres. Michael ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, leur père n'avait pas voulu leur en parler, mais savait que le Dieu Biblique avait « remodelé », à défaut d'un meilleur terme, les humains existants afin de leur permettre de survivre. Ainsi, dire qu'il les avait faits à son image n'était pas totalement faux, juste terriblement hors contexte… Eh bien, sauf pour quelques exceptions, tel qu'Adam ou Eve. Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Naruto Uzumaki était celui qui possédait toutes les réponses, même s'il ne le savait probablement pas lui-même.

\- Dans ce cas, il nous faut _le_ trouver. Affirma l'archange. Notre père voulait que nous lui transmettions quelque chose s'il… Lorsqu'il reviendrait.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Acquiesça Gabriel, devenant pensive. La boite ?

\- La boite. Confirma Michael.

La « boite » était un artefact aussi vieux que le Paradis lui-même. Les anges les plus anciens et les plus puissants avaient vu la « boite » en présence de leur père à de nombreuses reprises. Le Dieu Biblique avait été une personne exceptionnellement sérieuse, bien que pas forcément sévère en soi, mais il lui était arrivé d'avoir un sens de l'humour à l'occasion. L'une de ses blagues préférées, pour ainsi dire, était de parler à la boite et de faire comme si elle lui répondait, générant des dialogues-monologues assez étranges à écouter. Un autre était de mettre au défi ses anges d'ouvrir la « boite ». Celle-ci avait cependant protégé, et l'était toujours, par un champ de force de façon à ce que seule une personne puisse passer au travers. Selon lui, cette personne serait Naruto Uzumaki. Cela avait toujours été sa certitude absolue, et Michael était bien déterminé à permettre à la parole de son père de se concrétiser.

\- Nous devons commencer à chercher _son _emplacement le plus rapidement possible. Continua l'archange, avec détermination. Si je me rappelle bien, père avait dit qu'_il_ réapparaitrait au japon.

Cela, en revanche, avait toujours rendu Michael perplexe. Pourquoi le japon ? Les racines de leur religion était très loin de ce pays, mais leur père avait été catégorique sur le fait que Naruto Uzumaki réapparaitrait au japon. Mais comme pour le reste, il avait refusé d'entrer dans les détails. L'archange supposait qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces secrets qui ne devraient pas être révélés jusqu'à ce que toutes les pièces aient été réunies. Cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il avait une patience presque infinie.

\- Frère, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais m'occuper de cette recherche personnellement. Intervint Gabriel.

\- Je ne pense pas que… Commença Michael, avant de s'interrompre subitement et de regarder sa sœur intensément. Une impression ?

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle, implacable.

\- Très bien… Soupira son frère. Mets-toi en route dès que possible, trouve-le et confie-lui la boite. S'il peut l'ouvrir, demande-lui de me rencontrer. S'il ne peut pas…

\- Il pourra. Affirma Gabriel, dans un rare élan d'autorité.

\- Oui… Il pourra. Accepta Michael, avec un demi-sourire.

Naruto Uzumaki parviendra à ouvrir la boite. Il le fallait…

* * *

\- Nya ?

Kuroka se raidit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle sentit le petit pic de puissance l'atteindre. Elle était une jeune femme magnifique et séduisante, avec un corps voluptueux. Elle possédait également de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux or-noisette avec des pupilles fendues comme celles des félins. Elle portait un kimono noir possédant un intérieur rouge ouvert au niveau des épaules, un obi jaune sur lequel était accroché un ensemble de grosses perles d'or, ainsi qu'un bandeau richement détaillé. Sa tenue mettait particulièrement en valeur ses formes, spécialement ses seins dont la taille avait dépassé le simple « bien doté ». Ses caractéristiques étaient cependant la paire d'oreilles de chat, de couleur noire, au-dessus de sa tête ainsi que les deux queues de chat, également noires, qui s'étaient raidies avec attention.

La raison de cette apparence féline était due au fait que Kuroka, en dépit d'une forme et même d'un corps humain, n'était en réalité pas humaine. Elle était une nekomata, et plus précisément une sous-espèce rare appelée nekoshou, qui était beaucoup plus forte que les nekomatas en dépit d'avoir exactement les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, et donc d'être souvent confondues les uns avec les autres.

Kuroka était une personne très ludique, facile à vivre, simple d'esprit la plupart du temps, et surtout, aimait taquinait les gens. Elle était également remarquablement vulgaire, n'hésitant pas à utiliser sa beauté et sa sensualité comme d'une arme pour ses taquineries. Son aspect félin était également renforcé par le fait qu'elle terminait souvent ses phrases par « Nya », imitant les miaulements d'un chat. Il était cependant difficile à dire s'il s'agissait d'un tic verbal ou si elle le faisait volontairement dans le cadre de ses taquineries…

Elle aimait également très fortement sa sœur, Shirone, qu'elle avait élevée elle-même depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, mais ne pouvait malheureusement plus le lui montrer en raison de circonstances… Particulières. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, Kuroka avait été réincarnée avec deux [Fous] par un puissant démon, qui s'était avéré sans scrupule, qui profita du fait qu'elle était dans sa pairie pour convoiter sa petite sœur. N'ayant pas eu d'autres choix, elle élimina son [Roi], sachant pourtant que cela aurait des conséquences pour le moins dramatiques.

Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement contentée de le tuer, mais l'avait littéralement mutilé et massacré, elle avait été classée parasite de rang SS. Les démons, qui crurent qu'elle avait été consommée par son pouvoir et par la folie du senjutsu qu'elle pouvait manier, avaient décidé d'éliminer toute son espèce par mesure de précaution afin d'éviter qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise. Ce fut ainsi que Kuroka fut responsable de l'extinction des nekomatas. Elle n'avait même pas pu revoir sa sœur, obligée de fuir pour sa propre vie. Elle savait cependant, pour continuer à l'observer de loin, que sa précieuse Shirone était vivante et en bonne santé, bien qu'elle préfère être appelée Toujou Koneko, et qu'elle était une [Tour] de Rias Gremory.

En raison de sa culpabilité, l'un des principaux objectifs dans la vie de Kuroka, en plus de s'assurer du bien-être de sa sœur, était d'engendrer de puissants bébés et de contribuer à faire revivre son espèce, qu'elle avait pratiquement fait disparaitre en raison de ses actions justifiées, certes, mais inconsidérées. Cela ne réparerait pas les torts qu'elle avait faits, mais ce serait un début sur le chemin de sa rédemption. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé un « père » potentiel pour ses enfants, mais celui-ci bien que puissant n'était pas du tout intéressé par ses avances, seulement par le combat.

La nekoshou se tenait actuellement debout, raide de surprise, les pupilles dilatées et le corps frissonnant, essayant de déterminer d'où provenait cette étrange puissance. Elle avait instantanément reconnu la signature énergétique particulière du chakra, en étant elle-même une utilisatrice. Cependant, l'une des choses qui l'avaient particulièrement choquée était le fait qu'il était d'une pureté que Kuroka n'avait jamais cru être possible d'atteindre. La sensation était agréable, telle une caresse douce et chaude sur sa peau. Elle se sentait excitée par son simple ressenti, presque avide de rencontrer celui qui émettait une telle présence fascinante. Malheureusement, trop vite, celle-ci disparut, ne laissant qu'un vide béant avant qu'elle ne puisse retracer son emplacement.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. La nekoshou se trouvait actuellement dans l'Écart Dimensionnel. Il s'agissait d'une dimension entre les dimensions, à égales distances de chacune d'elles. L'une de ses propriétés était d'ailleurs l'isolation absolue à moins qu'un portail d'entrée ne soit ouvert, ce qui rendait véritablement incroyable le fait que ce petit pic de chakra, probablement pas si petit à son point d'origine, ait été en mesure de forcer son passage jusqu'à elle. Et, plus important que tout, cet endroit était le lieu de naissance et de résidence de…

\- Il semblerait qu'il soit bientôt temps. Dit une voix derrière Kuroka.

Mécaniquement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, la nekoshou se tourna en direction de son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, plutôt une petite fille, d'apparence humaine. Indéniablement, on pouvait la considérer comme mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses hanches, ainsi que des oreilles légèrement trop pointues pour appartenir à un humain. Elle avait également des yeux gris inexpressifs qui se démarquaient violemment en raison de son apparence adorable. Elle portait également une tenue de gothic lolita.

Il s'agissait d'Ophis, Dieu Dragon de l'Infini, et accessoirement son actuel chef. Pour une raison qui échappait à Kuroka, ou qui était peut-être trop évidente, la dragonne humanoïde montrait rarement, voire jamais, ses émotions. Beaucoup doutaient même qu'elle en possède. La nekoshou savait cependant que, derrière son apparence froide et impassible, se cachait une personne honnête et naïve, ce que reflétait étonnamment bien son apparence actuelle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait adoptée… C'était en tout cas beaucoup plus agréable que son ancienne forme connue, à savoir celle d'un vieil homme.

\- Ophis-sama-nya ? Appela Kuroka, dans un rare moment d'incertitude.

Le Dieu Dragon ne répondit pas immédiatement, lui tournant toujours le dos. Son regard était fixé sur un échiquier sur lequel se trouvait un set composé de 16 pièces, 1 [Roi], 1 [Reine], 2 [Tours], 2 [Cavaliers], 2 [Fous] et 8 [Pions], soigneusement placés sur le plateau, comme si prêtes à commencer une partie. Il ne manquait plus que le camp adverse. Le nekoshou hésita une fois de plus.

D'aussi longtemps qu'elle la connaissait, Ophis avait toujours possédé cet échiquier. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la seule chose que Kuroka connaissait qui parvenait à forcer des émotions sur le visage du Dieu Dragon, même si elles étaient aussi petites qu'un froncement de sourcils. C'était ainsi que la nekoshou avait découvert, totalement par accident, que son chef actuel n'était pas totalement insensible. Elle ignorait cependant totalement ce que représentait ce plateau.

Cela dit, après avoir expérimenté le système des pièces démoniaques des démons, elle doutait que cela soit un jeu ordinaire. Le modèle original ou le prototype, peut-être ? Sa couleur orange-vif n'était certainement pas commune. Dans ce cas, qui l'avait créé ? Pas Ophis, apparemment, à en juger par l'agacement que semblait éprouver le Dieu Dragon à la vue du champ de force qui entourait l'échiquier. Dans ce cas, qui ?

\- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement l'être divin. La puissance de mon, champion…

\- Vous avez un champion-nya ? S'étonna Kuroka. Je ne savais pas.

\- Lui non plus. Déclara Ophis.

La nekoshou ne pouvait que regarder le Dieu Dragon avec incrédulité. Etait-ce… Une blague ? L'être le moins émotionnel qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ou même vu de sa vie venait-elle réellement de faire une plaisanterie ? C'était… Bizarre. Non, intriguant. Oui, simplement intriguant. Il devait y avoir une histoire à ce sujet, et Kuroka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse à ce sujet. Elle était un chat, après tout.

\- Alors… Commença-t-elle, mine de rien. Comment est-il devenu votre champion-nya ?

\- En faisant ce qu'il m'a, fait. Déclara Ophis, toujours avec le même ton morne.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait-nya ? Demanda la nekoshou, de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Il ne le sait pas. Affirma le Dieu Dragon, avec un infime froncement de sourcils. Mais il en prendra la responsabilité en devenant mon, champion.

_« Voilà quelque chose d'extrêmement… immature-nya. »_ Pensa Kuroka, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne.

En définitive, une personne, un mâle apparemment, avait fait quelque chose à Ophis, quelque chose d'assez important pour la bouleverser et briser son masque d'indifférence, et il ne le savait même pas. Il ignorait également que le Dieu Dragon avait des projets pour lui, quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle le considère et le proclame comme son champion…

Mais c'était étrange… Kuroka n'aurait jamais l'arrogance de dire qu'elle connaissait la liste complète des êtres les plus puissants de la planète, mais elle se targuait de connaitre les utilisateurs de chakra les plus puissants du monde. Elle connaissait même leur signature énergétique. Et pourtant, malgré ça… Cette signature de chakra lui était totalement inconnue. La nekoshou ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir frustrée ou fascinée par cette découverte. Il y avait là, quelque part, un utilisateur de chakra assez puissant pour être ressenti jusque dans l'Écart Dimensionnel, un puissant donc, qui avait été capable de se cacher non seulement à elle, mais à tout le monde.

…

Elle se demandait s'il accepterait de lui faire des chatons.

…

Oui, elle était une _vilaine_ chatte, et elle l'assumait totalement.

…

Elle voulait vraiment des chatons…

…

\- Alors, qui est votre mystérieux champion-nya ? Osa demander Kuroka, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre trop intéressée.

\- Une vieille connaissance… Pour ainsi dire. Fut la réponse ambigüe d'Ophis. Tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt.

\- Si vous le dîtes-nya. Fit la nekoshou, en haussant les épaules.

Il se passait quelque chose ici, elle le savait. Kuroka était peut-être simple d'esprit, mais ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle voyait du comportement de son chef, était trop gros pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Qui que soit ce mystérieux champion, il était assez remarquable et charismatique pour que le comportement d'Ophis soit subtilement différent, moins froids, plus émotionnel, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Honnêtement, la nekoshou n'était pas certaine s'il s'agissait du bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle, mais vu qu'elle n'avait vu que du positif, elle supposait que cela ne pouvait pas être si mal.

\- Je, le dis… Confirma le Dieu Dragon, en hochant légèrement la tête, toujours sans quitter l'échiquier des yeux. Je, veux que tu l'observes. Je, te laisse décider de comment tu t'y prends, mais je, veux savoir s'il est prêt.

\- Prêt à quoi-nya ? Demanda Kuroka, une fois de plus incertaine.

\- Prêt à prendre ses responsabilités. Déclara Ophis, comme si c'était évident.

\- Comment le saurais-je-nya ? Questionna une fois de plus la nekoshou, curieuse.

\- Tu le sauras. Affirma le Dieu Dragon, se tourna légèrement vers elle. Crois-moi, sur ce point. Lorsqu'il sera prêt, tu le sauras. Lorsque le moment sera venu, préviens-moi.

\- Ne préférez-vous pas que je vous l'emmène directement, Ophis-sama-nya ? Interrogea Kuroka, plissant le front de confusion.

\- Tu peux essayer, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Expliqua Ophis, son ton morne semblant imperceptiblement plus vif. Tu peux le lui demander, mais il n'acceptera pas. Pour lui, pour mon, champion, il me, faudra me, déplacer personnellement.

\- Je comprends-nya. Acquiesça la nekoshou, en hochant la tête.

Et elle comprenait réellement. Ce mâle était le champion d'Ophis. Cela seul suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était au-dessus d'elle dans la hiérarchie. En fait, dans la Brigade du Chaos, seule la chef elle-même pourrait lui donner des ordres. Donc, s'il ne voulait pas se déplacer à la demande d'un subalterne, ce serait au Dieu Dragon elle-même de faire le déplacement pour lui donner ses ordres… Et éventuellement le punir pour ne pas venir s'il avait été convoqué et n'était pas venu.

-Où puis-je le trouver-nya ? Demanda finalement Kuroka.

\- Actuellement, il se trouve dans la forêt des familiers. Annonça Ophis.

\- Hein ? Fit la nekoshou, choquée. Vraiment-nya ?

La forêt des familiers était un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Tous les êtres surnaturels connaissaient ce lieu. Il s'agissait d'une dimension à part, la plus proche mais paradoxalement la plus éloignée de toutes les autres. En ce sens, elle était à la fois similaire et différente de l'Écart Dimensionnel. Si l'Écart Dimensionnel était comme une faille entre les dimensions dans laquelle on pouvait glisser en tout temps, la forêt des familiers était une bulle sur laquelle on glissait tant que les conditions pour y pénétrer n'étaient pas remplies. Elle était là, mais pas vraiment là, tel un mirage qui n'était accessible qu'à certains points temporels prédéfinis. De nombreux scientifiques du monde surnaturels avaient essayé de comprendre ses secrets pendant des millénaires, mais en vain.

Il fallait également comprendre que la distance spatiotemporelle entre l'Écart Dimensionnel et la forêt des familiers était beaucoup plus importante qu'entre l'une de ces deux dimensions et la Terre, le Paradis ou la Pègre. Pour qu'un élan de pouvoir, aussi infime fut-il provenant de la forêt des familiers atteigne l'Écart Dimensionnel, sa puissance d'origine devait être immense… Ou vraiment dense. Ou les deux. Très peu d'entité en ce monde serait capable d'un tel exploit. Il était donc naturel que Kuroka soit interloqué par ce « mâle ». Et fascinée aussi.

\- Oui. Confirma Ophis. Mais la forêt des familiers sera bientôt fermée aux démons en raison de l'aube imminente. Je, te conseille donc plutôt de commencer à le surveiller à partir de demain dans la ville où il habite actuellement.

\- Mais comment sa puissance a pu être ressentie de la forêt des familiers jusqu'ici-nya ? Marmonna la nekoshou, les yeux vitreux de sa réflexion intense, entendant et écoutant à peine son chef.

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Affirma le Dieu Dragon, une petite, mais authentique, once de fierté perceptible dans son ton. Mon, champion en est le souverain, après tout.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Kuroka, ne parvenant pas à retenir son incrédulité face à cette révélation choquante.

Le souverain… Le souverain de la forêt des familiers… Un tel être existait même ? Des apprentis et des maîtres familiers avaient sillonné la forêt des familiers pendant des siècles, non, des millénaires, et il n'avait jamais été même évoqué la possibilité qu'il puisse exister un souverain pour ce lieu. C'était… C'était… La nekoshou n'avait même pas de mots pour essayer de décrire cela. Incroyable, hallucinant, phénoménal… Cela ne semblait pas suffire. Cela dit, une question lui vint naturellement, qu'elle ne put retenir.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que votre champion, le souverain de la forêt des familiers… Est votre familier-nya ? Osa-t-elle demander, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, son ton semblant beaucoup plus taquin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non, mon, champion n'est pas mon, familier. Affirma Ophis. Mon, champion n'est-même pas un familier.

Kuroka était sur le point de demander comment il était possible que le souverain de la forêt des familiers ne soit pas lui-même un familier, quand elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit complètement oublier sa question. Ophis… Le visage d'Ophis… Le visage impassible d'Ophis… Le visage impassible du tout puissant Dieu Dragon de l'Infini… Etait orné de quelques paillettes de rose ! C'était subtil, probablement même invisible pour une personne dont les sens étaient moins aiguisés que la nekoshou, mais c'était là. Ophis avait rougi ! Miracle ! Mais… Pourquoi ?

…

Oh ! Kuroka avait oublié… Ophis était peut-être le tout puissant Dieu Dragon de l'Infini, mais elle était aussi et surtout une personne extrêmement naïve. Or, avoir un familier, c'était essentiellement avoir un contrat, et un contrat, c'était un engagement… Et apparemment, pour que son chef, unanimement considéré comme dépourvu de sentiments, montre une telle émotion à l'idée d'un « engagement », cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Ce mâle était attirant ! Et encore, le mot était faible. Il devait probablement dégagé une quantité phénoménale, astronomique même, de sex-appeal pour affecter même l'être le plus puissant du monde.

Bien sûr, Kuroka ne pouvait pas savoir que la pleine lune avait en quelque sorte eu un rôle dans cette « réaction »…

\- Passons… Décida la nekoshou. Qui est-il et dans quelle ville pourrais-je le trouver, une fois qu'il aura quitté la forêt des familiers-nya ?

\- Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki, mais il se fait actuellement appeler Uzumaki Naruto. Expliqua Ophis.

\- Hmm~… Ça sonne occidental-nya … Fredonna Kuroka, pensivement.

\- Il se trouve au Japon. Précisa le Dieu Dragon, expliquant par ce fait l'impression de la nekoshou. Dans la ville de Kuoh, pour être précis.

\- Q-Quoi ? S'exclama cette dernière, en se raidissant visiblement. Pourquoi votre champion se trouve-t-il dans cette ville-nya ?

\- Qui sait ? Fit Ophis, omettant volontairement de dire que c'était elle qui l'y avait mis.

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de Kuroka fonctionnait à plein régime. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Kuoh ? Il y avait des centaines de milliers de villes, à travers des centaines de pays, et ce sur plusieurs continents. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce « mâle », ce champion du Dieu Dragon, se retrouve dans la même ville que sa petite sœur adorée ? C'était comme une mauvaise blague…

\- Ophis-sama… Commença le nekoshou, cherchant ses mots soigneusement, essayant de ne pas montrer sa panique croissante. Votre champion est-il dangereux-nya ? J-Je veux dire… Représente-t-il une menace pour les humains… Ou les autres résidents de cette ville-nya ?

Elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Ce « mâle » était un anonyme assez puissant pour attirer l'attention du Dieu Dragon lui-même. Malheureusement, Kuroka avait depuis longtemps compris que son chef ne se souciait pas réellement des dommages collatéraux que pourraient provoquer ses subordonnés, pas plus que leur dangerosité ou leur instabilité mentale, tant qu'ils contribuaient à son objectif : Chasser la Grande Rouge et Récupérer l'Écart Dimensionnel. Or, sa précieuse petite Shirone se trouvait dans la même ville que cette entité inconnue, dont elle ne savait ni les motivations ni les origines. Excusez-la de ne pas être rassurée à la perspective qu'un malheur arrive à sa petite sœur adorée qui avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause d'elle.

\- Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas une menace. Informa Ophis d'une manière étonnamment ferme en dépit d'être atone. Il est une personne espiègle, mais aussi protectrice des innocents, sans distinction de l'espèce ou des préjugés.

\- Ah, je comprends-nya~… Marmonna le nekoshou, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincue.

\- En outre, ta sœur ne risque absolument rien. Poursuivit le Dieu Dragon, devinant apparemment la raison de l'inquiétude de son subordonné. Au contraire, elle ne sera nulle part plus en sécurité qu'avec mon, champion.

\- Vous semblez plutôt certaine de cela, Ophis-sama-nya. Remarqua Kuroka, n'ayant jamais vu son chef aussi « vif » sur un sujet auparavant.

\- Les nekomatas et donc, par extension, les nekoshous, sont l'une des neuf espèces de yokais que Naruto Uzumaki a prêté serment de protéger. Expliqua la gothic lolita, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Mon, champion mourra avant de laisser quelque chose lui arriver.

\- Un serment-nya ? Répéta la femme-chat, sceptique. Si tel est le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour sauver les miens du massacre-nya ?

\- Il en était alors incapable. Informa Ophis. Il s'est réveillé depuis peu d'un très long sommeil.

\- Un très long… Mais qui est réellement Naruto Uzumaki-nya ? Murmura Kuroka, mais elle fut entendue par son chef.

\- Mon, champion est le dernier représentant de l'âge du Chaos. Annonça le Dieu Dragon. Maintenant prépare-toi, Kuroka.

Sur ce, Ophis reporta sa totale attention sur l'échiquier devant elle. Reconnaissant cela comme la fin de la conversation, la nekoshou prit congé. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Ce mâle, Naruto Uzumaki, ou plutôt, Uzumaki Naruto… Le champion d'Ophis semblait être une personne remarquable, assez en tout cas pour que sa seule mention brise le masque d'impassibilité de son chef. Cependant, parce que c'était sa précieuse Shirone qui était en jeu ici, Kuroka ne serait pas satisfaite tant qu'elle n'aurait pas constaté elle-même ses qualités. Oh oui… Elle allait prendre cette mission de surveillance particulièrement à cœur…

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours depuis que la pairie de Rias s'était rendue dans la forêt des familiers. Pour Naruto, la vie était devenue… Intéressante. Tiamat avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle devrait vivre avec lui, quelque chose à voir avec leur statut de compagnons… La dragonne semblait se montrer particulièrement entreprenante, mais l'Uzumaki avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait principalement de taquineries pour le moment. Elle n'était pas encore sérieuse… Pas encore, mais probablement bientôt. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de s'habituer au changement de dynamique dans sa vie.

Quant à son autre familier, qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de _Slime Girl _à défaut d'un meilleur terme, elle semblait juste suivre le courant. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Elle était plutôt enfantine et simple d'esprit. Elle semblait heureuse de tout et totalement innocente. Naruto avait décidé de l'appeler Suu, principalement parce qu'elle était incapable de parler par elle-même et avait l'air d'apprécier ce nom. Cela dit en dépit de son comportement, l'Uzumaki savait qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'elle ne se plaisait à le montrer. Il n'avait cependant pas abordé le sujet avec elle, décidant de la laisser agir comme elle voulait.

Une chose étrange était cependant le fait que Suu, en dépit d'avoir une forme naturelle humanoïde, ne possédait pas la capacité de prendre une véritable forme humaine. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si sa forme humanoïde était l'équivalant de sa forme humaine. Rias avait contacté Zatoushi à ce sujet, mais l'apprenti maître familier ne pouvait pas l'expliquer non plus. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée improbable de faire d'un slime son familier… Issei n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pardonné à Naruto pour cela, boudant lorsque le sujet était abordé. Au moins le _Slime Girl_ s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, malgré son incapacité à communiquer oralement

Tiamat, tout particulièrement, semblait apprécier Suu, mais pour des raisons différentes. La dragonne aimait la considérer comme un familier-lubrifiant, de la catégorie des « ero-familiers », en raison de son corps liquide/gélatineux. Justement, en raison de ce dernier point, Suu était incapable de porter des vêtements ordinaires. Naruto avait donc été obligé de trouver une alternative, et avait finalement découvert que l'imperméable et les bottes étaient le meilleur substitut actuel, en raison de leur nature imperméable. Cela donnait également une apparence particulièrement érotique, ce qui rendait Tiamat un peu jalouse. Heureusement que l'Uzumaki était actuellement incapable d'être excité sexuellement, sinon les journées auraient été très longues…

Aucun de ses deux familiers ne voulant retourner dans la forêt des familiers maintenant qu'ils possédaient un « maitre », elles avaient décidé de vivre avec lui… Dans son appartement… Dans son appartement déjà trop petit parce qu'ils étaient déjà quatre à habiter dedans. Se retrouvant désormais à six, Naruto fut incapable de reporter plus longtemps son changement de logement, et décida d'opter pour l'achat d'une maison spacieuse de style japonais. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence sur ledit style, ayant lui-même vécu principalement dans des appartements de style occidental, mais cela lui rappelait un peu la demeure Hyuga, juste un peu moins grand. Cela avait été pratiquement l'unique raison à son choix, voulant expérimenter un aspect de la vie de Hinata, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais…

Naruto, Asia, Raynare, Miltelt, Tiamat et Suu avaient donc finalement emménagé dans leur nouvelle résidence la veille. Narquoise, Raynare avait commenté était une vraie résidence familiale, en raison du nombre important de chambres, idéale pour un couple souhaitant avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Naturellement, parce qu'elle avait regarda l'Argento en disant cela, la pauvre fille avait rougi et balbutié pendant dix bonnes minutes après cela. Tiamat, sous sa forme de petit dragon bleu, avait simplement grogné, incapable de montrer à quel point l'idée d'avoir des petits dragonneaux lui plaisait. Suu avait simplement sourit, comme si elle aimait l'idée de voir des enfants courir partout.

Naruto avait cependant remarqué la réaction de Rias, qui était venue fêter la pendaison de crémaillère avec sa pairie, à cette déclaration. Son visage avait affiché un mélange de tristesse et de mélancolie, ainsi qu'une pointe de colère et de jalousie. Cependant, lorsque l'Uzumaki lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème, elle avait rejeté ses inquiétudes, lui assurant qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. L'ex-jinchuriki savait qu'il y avait plus à cela, quelque chose de plus important, mais ne poussa pas plus loin. Si la Gremory voulait lui cacher des choses, alors il tiendrait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite…

Cette nuit-là, il n'y avait eu exceptionnellement aucune activité de club, si bien que Naruto avait pu rentrer chez lui et se préparer à se coucher tôt, les événements récents ayant été épuisants mentalement pour lui. Cela et le fait que Tiamat, quand il n'y avait pas de démons à proximité, conservait sa forme humaine et ne s'habillait avec rien d'autre qu'un tablier, parfois moins, pour rivaliser avec « l''érotisme naturel » de Suu nue sauf pour l'imperméable ouvert. En raison de cette dernière action, l'Uzumaki avait interdit les « soirées pyjamas » comme les appelaient la dragonne, et qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'une excuse pour se glisser dans la chambre de son « maître ». L'ex-jinchuriki avait vraiment besoin de dormir…

Enfin seul dans sa chambre, Naruto s'allongea sur son lit en ferma les yeux… Avant de les rouvrir précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit une petite quantité d'énergie démoniaque se manifester dans sa chambre. Presque simultanément, un cercle magique de téléportation se manifesta. L'Uzumaki se força à se détendre. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre en place tous les fuinjutsus de protection pour sa nouvelle maison. Il avait placé une barrière antieffraction, et l'avait isolé contre les intrusions étrangères.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de mettre en place un limitant anti-téléportation, même si techniquement seuls ceux qu'il connaissait et reconnaissait comme des amis pourraient se téléporter dans sa maison. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse se téléporter dans sa chambre juste… Juste comme venait de le faire Rias, apparemment. Il voulait juste dormir ! Au moins, dans son ancien appartement, il n'avait pas eu ce problème. Les membres du club de Recherche Occulte ne savait même pas où il avait habité à l'époque.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Rias-chan ? Soupira-t-il.

La Gremory ne répondit pas. A la place, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, faisant rouler ses hanches sensuellement. Toujours sans un mot, elle grimpa sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes avec une grâce féline, avant de grimper sur le corps de Naruto. Son visage au-dessus de celui de l'Uzumaki, elle baissa lentement la tête. Son souffle chaud chatouillait le coup de l'ex-jinchuriki à mesure qu'elle s'abaissait. Finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils partagèrent un baiser. Celui-ci fut d'abord chaste, dans un premier temps, mais Rias y mit rapidement plus d'ardeur et de passion.

Sa langue pénétra la bouche de Naruto, qui ne réagit pas, ne faisant rien pour la guider, l'aider ou même contribuer à l'instant. L'Uzumaki avait un regard impassible, tandis qu'il fixait son [Roi] qui continuait de profiter de l'instant, les yeux fermés. La Gremory commença ensuite à frotter son corps contre celui de son [Pion]. C'était une méthode infaillible pour exciter quelqu'un, surtout que l'ex-jinchuriki ne dormait qu'en sous-vêtements.

\- Naruto-kun… Fais-moi l'amour. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, en commençant à se déshabiller.

\- Rias-chan… Commença l'Uzumaki, mais fut interrompit par un nouveau baiser.

Désormais nue, sauf pour une petite culotte d'un blanc trompeur, ses mains parcouraient le corps du shinobi, ses doigts traçant les contours parfaitement dessinés de ses muscles. Elle agissait vraiment sensuellement, le garçon ne pouvait pas le nier. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait vu des traces de désespoir dans son regard, e avait compris au moins partiellement ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Soit elle cherchait le sexe pour oublier, soit elle le cherchait pour se venger. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas une bonne raison.

Finalement, la main droite de Rias atteignit le caleçon de Naruto et le tâta, avant de se figer.

\- Tu… Ne réagis pas ? Murmura-t-elle, incrédule. Pourquoi n'as-tu aucune réaction ? Est-ce que je ne t'excite pas ?

\- Honnêtement ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, rhétoriquement. Non. Pourquoi devrais-je prendre du plaisir à ton désespoir ?

Certes, son désespoir aurait coupé sa libido immédiatement, s'il en avait eu une pour commencer. Lorsqu'il s'était ressuscité dans le_ Néant_, il avait plus ou moins foiré la reconstruction de son corps, scellant accidentellement son excitation sexuelle dans le Shiki Fujin. Rias, cependant, ne savait pas cela. Elle recula, comme si elle venait d'être giflée. Naruto aurait peut-être dut le faire, cela lui aurait donné un rappel physique. Cependant, alors que comme un shinobi il n'avait aucune honte à frapper les filles, ce dont la Gremory avait actuellement besoin n'était pas d'un « réveil » physique. Son problème, quel qu'il soit, devait être traité à la racine. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait refusé de lui dire la chose en temps voulu…

Rias fut sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque les murs de la chambre tremblèrent violemment et qu'un son de cloche se fit retentit à travers toute la maison. Glissant immédiatement sa main sous son oreiller, il en sortit deux kunaïs et sauta hors de son lit après avoir mis son index sur ses lèvres pour signaler à son [Roi] d'être silencieux. Quittant sa chambre, il vit chacune de ses colocataires, dont Tiamat sous sa forme de petit dragon, sortit précipitamment de leur propre chambre. Toutes semblaient confuses par ce qui se passait. Naruto se hâta donc de leur expliquer.

\- Quelqu'un vient d'essayer de violer la barrière anti-intrusion de la maison. Annonça-t-il, d'un air sombre. Soyez prêts à vous défendre à tout moment, je ne reconnais pas l'intrus…

* * *

Et… Terminé !

Je suppose que ce chapitre vous aura surpris. Moi aussi, à vrai dire… D'une part, je n'avais pas prévu de terminer de l'écrire cette semaine. D'autre part, je n'avais pas pensé que les parties avec Michael/Gabriel et avec Ophis/Kuroka soient aussi longs. Initialement, j'avais pensé qu'elles ne seraient qu'à moitié aussi longs… Mais je suppose que c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Et surtout, et je pense que vous l'aurez constaté, ce chapitre apporte ENFIN des réponses. Certes, l'intrigue s'épaissit et de nouvelles questions apparaissent, mais certaines des plus anciennes commencent enfin à être traitées. La plupart n'est encore dit qu'à mi-mots, mais est facile à comprendre.

Juste une petite précision concernant Tiamat. Parce que sa forme humaine est connue des démons, ou en tout cas des démons les plus puissants et influents (allez voir sur le wikia pour plus de précisions à son sujet), elle reste sous sa forme miniature de dragon lorsque Rias ou un membre de sa pairie est à proximité.

Et non, Miltelt ne fera pas partie du Harem de Naruto. Celui d'Issei, éventuellement… La seule raison pour laquelle elle est encore présente, même si je n'ai pas trop développé à son sujet, est parce qu'elle ne peut pas quitter la ville pour le moment, en raison de Kokabiel. Elle serait éliminée avant de pouvoir se rendre aux Grigori, si bien qu'il est plus prudent pour elle de rester avec Naruto.

Je crois avoir tout dit… A partir du prochain chapitre, nous commenceront donc officiellement l'arc contre Raiser Phenex. Cela promet d'être intéressant.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaine.

On se revoit bientôt, je l'espère…

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous !

Je suis en retard et je m'en excuse, mais je suis là… Avec deux chapitres, pas moins. C'est justement pour finir le deuxième que j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour me présenter à vous. J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été trop longue… Sinon, tant pis, il faudra faire avec.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette semaine, j'espère que vous aimez High School DxD… Parce que vous allez en avoir ! En effet, vous avez le droit à un chapitre de « Keiki no Atarashii » et à un chapitre de « Saiko no Mono Doragon » ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire…

Dans tous les cas, fini de parler ! Il est temps pour vous de profiter…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 : Le mariage…_**

Une fois de plus, les murs de la maison tremblèrent violemment. Immédiatement après, un son de cloche se fit entendre à travers toute la maison. Les divers résidents se raidirent, prêts à combattre à tout instant. Silencieux, ils attendirent, mais aucune autre secousse ne se produisit. Pour autant, Naruto ne se relâcha pas, sachant que si quelqu'un voulait vraiment pénétrer son domicile, il finirait par y arriver. Les barrières de fuinjutsu antieffraction qu'il avait placé jusqu'à présent autour de sa maison n'arrêteraient que les téléportations de personnes inconnues de pénétrer. Tout le reste pourrait pénétrer, si présent physiquement, car pas assez puissant pour autre chose qu'un humain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien et, finalement, Raynare, Miltelt, Asia et même Rias se détendirent. Suu, qui n'avait pas été tendue à la base, se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. En dehors de Naruto, Tiamat, sous sa forme de mini-dragon, fut la seule à ne pas être surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et que l'intrus entra finalement à l'intérieur de la maison après deux essais infructueux. Il s'agissait d'une… Maid. L'Uzumaki ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire.

Il s'agissait d'une femme magnifique… Comme à peu près toutes les démones que Naruto avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent. Elle semblait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, ce qui évidemment ne signifiait rien du tout dans le cas des êtres surnaturels. Ses cheveux, attachés en plusieurs tresses dont la plus grande tombait dans son dos, et ses yeux avaient la même teinte argentée. Et elle était une maid… Sa tenue était bleue et blanche aux manches longues et elle portait un bandeau de servante blanc sur sa tête, ainsi qu'une fine couche de rouge à lèvre.

…

Mais franchement, une maid ?

…

Pas que la vue n'était pas belle ou autre, mais… Franchement, une maid ?

…

Sérieusement, une maid ?

…

\- Avec un tel être inférieur… Et en public. Déclara la maid d'une voix sans émotion. Le maître et Sirzechs-sama en seraient déconcertés.

Rias était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux d'argent et la contourna, avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle avait fermée derrière elle. Alors seulement, il attrapa le col de la maid et, d'un mouvement qui semblait avoir déjà été pratiqué auparavant, la jeta dehors, avant de refermer ladite porte. Tapotant ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il se les dépoussiérait, il avisa le regard atterré de la Gremory.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, en voyant son expression.

\- Tu… Tu as mis Grayfia à la porte de ta maison. Parvint à articuler son [Roi]. C-Comment…

\- Je l'ai attrapée et jetée dehors. Déclara platement l'Uzumaki. Tu le sais bien, tu l'as vu.

\- N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Rectifia Rias, encore sous le choc. Cette femme est Grayfia, la [Reine] de mon frère.

\- Et donc ? Questionna Naruto, qui ne s'en souciait de toute évidence pas.

\- Elle est la « Reine la plus forte » de la Pègre. Expliqua la Gremory, toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu. Grayfia est une personne très respectée.

\- Ton point étant ? Soupira l'ex-jinchuriki, ennuyé de la conversation actuelle.

\- Tu l'as jeté dehors ! S'exclama Rias, en haussant le ton.

\- Oui. Confirma Naruto, avec un léger hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme, reprenant enfin une partie de son calme.

L'Uzumaki n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y répondre car la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus… Et une fois de plus la maid, qui apparemment s'appelait Grayfia, fut jetée dehors sans ménagement, à l'horreur croissante de Rias. Les autres filles présentes ne pouvaient que regarder la scène se jouer, incapables de savoir si elles devaient intervenir ou non. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

\- Allez-vous arrêter de me mettre à la porte ? Demanda Grayfia, semblant un peu moins impassible qu'auparavant, en voyant Naruto s'approcher d'elle à nouveau.

\- Non. Déclara fermement celui-ci, en la jetant dehors une fois de plus.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna la maid atterrissant souplement sur ses jambes.

\- Vous n'avez pas frappé à la porte ! S'exclama-t-il, énervé, avant de fermer ladite porte.

…

…

…

…

…

**TOC TOC TOC !**

\- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Naruto, en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Je vous demande humblement de pardonner mon mauvais comportement précédent qui était indigne de la famille Gremory. S'excusa Grayfia en s'inclinant, avant de se relever. Me serait-il possible de parler à Rias-sama ?

\- Entrez ! Soupira l'Uzumaki, en libérant le passage.

Pendant le déroulement de la scène, la jeune femme en question n'avait pu que regarder, médusée, l'une des démones les plus fortes existantes se faire malmener par un jeune démon récemment réincarné. C'était quelque chose d'assez surréaliste, même si Naruto n'avait pas eu tort dans ses accusations. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cela n'aurait pas dû être possible !

\- Avant… Commença Rias, avant de se ressaisir et de parler d'un ton plus assuré. Avant toute chose, sache que mon corps m'appartient. Où est le problème si je veux le donner à la personne de mon choix ?

\- Quoique vous disiez, vous êtes l'héritière de la famille Gremory. Rappela Grayfia. Je vous prierai donc de veiller sur vous plus convenablement. Et s'il vous plait, Rias-sama, pourriez-vous vous rhabiller ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas dérangé par votre nudité, mais nous sommes en public.

\- Ah ? Fit la concernée en clignant des yeux, remarquant seulement qu'elle était effectivement vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une culotte. Bien sûr. Je reviens immédiatement.

Sur ce, Rias retourna dans la chambre de Naruto pour s'y habiller. Ce dernier continua de regarder la maid, son expression extérieurement ennuyée dissimulant sa méfiance intérieure. En dépit de son apparence humble, cette femme était puissante, plus que lui-même dans son état actuel. En utilisant son senjutsu et en libérant une partie de sa puissance scellée, il devrait pouvoir la combattre à égalité, peut-être même la vaincre mais, même alors, les dommages collatéraux seraient considérables ! La femme en question se tourna vers lui et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

\- Veuillez une fois de plus pardonner mon impolitesse précédente. Déclara-t-elle humblement et formellement. Je suis une servante de la famille Gremory. Je m'appelle Grayfia Lucifuge. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Oui, oui, enchanté également. Répondit Naruto avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Moi, c'est Uzumaki Naruto, je suis l'un des [Pions] de Rias-chan.

\- Je vois… Fit la Lucifuge, de son ton sans émotion habituel.

\- Je suis prête ! Annonça la Gremory, en revenant, entièrement habillée bien que légèrement bâclée, révélant ainsi la précipitation dont elle avait fait preuve. Grayfia, allons discuter ailleurs. Il n'y aura pas de problème si Akeno assiste à la discussion ?

\- La prêtresse de la foudre ? Vérifia la maid d'un ton posé. Très bien. Il est courant pour les démons de haut-rang d'avoir leur [Reine] à leur côté, indépendamment de la situation.

Rias ne répondit pas, mais hocha légèrement la tête, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse. Se détendant légèrement, elle poussa un soupir presqu'imperceptible avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Ce faisant, une légère rougeur se propagea sur ses joues. S'approchant de lui, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, geste affectueux auquel il ne montra aucune réaction.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Naruto-kun. S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. Restons-en là pour ce soir. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer demain…

_« Malheureusement, Rias-chan, il est déjà trop tard… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, en la regardant avec des yeux vides, ce qui lui valut une expression peinée mais compréhensive de la jeune femme.

\- Allons-y, Grayfia. Déclara la Gremory.

\- Oui. Accepta cette dernière avant de faire signe en direction de la porte.

Les deux démones quittèrent la nouvelle maison de Naruto, Rias d'une démarche tendue et la Lucifuge d'une démarche humble mais assurée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cercle de téléportation apparut et elles disparurent. Soupirant, l'Uzumaki se tourna vers les autres habitantes de la résidence, qui le regardait tous avec de différents niveaux de perplexité, allant de la simple incompréhension pour Suu et Asia à l'agacement pur et simple pour Raynare.

\- Naruto-kun… Susurra l'ange déchue d'un ton dangereux. Puis-je savoir pourquoi Rias Gremory est sortie de ta chambre, presque nue et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas plus habillée qu'elle ?

Une fois de plus, cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. Suu ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui se passait. Asia rougit légèrement en faisant une moue mignonne couplée à une pointe de jalousie paradoxalement innocente. Miltelt voulait de toute évidence se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Quant à Tiamat, toujours sous sa forme de dragon miniature, il était possible de discerner une lueur d'intérêt.

L'Uzumaki gémit. Cela allait être une longue nuit…

* * *

Le lendemain, sans surprise, Naruto était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Il avait dû convaincre Raynare que non, il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Rias, que non, Asia ne pouvait pas dormir nu dans sa chambre, encore moins dans son lit, bien que l'Uzumaki aimerait bien savoir qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête pour le punir de corrompre une si douce jeune fille, et que non, il ne ferais pas un œuf à Tiamat, ce qui selon lui n'était qu'un prétexte justement pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui.

La pire avait cependant été Suu qui, en raison de son comportement mimétique qui lui faisait imiter le comportement de ceux qui l'entouraient. Pour le dire franchement, la combinaison d'Asia, Tiamat et Raynare était effrayante dans un sens qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé auparavant. Heureusement, Miltelt avait préféré ne pas faire partie de la conversation et était retournée dans sa chambre.

Finalement, l'Uzumaki avait renoncé à dormir, car le débat « peut-on avoir des relations sexuelles avec Naruto-kun et, si oui, combien peut-on se permettre d'être, en particulier pour la première fois ? » avait pris la majeure partie de la nuit. Néanmoins, en dépit de la discussion assez surréaliste, l'ex-jinchuriki était heureux que les quatre filles s'entendent assez bien… Ou en tout cas assez pour ne pas tenter de s'entretuer pendant leur échange verbal étonnamment calme, compte tenu de sa teneur et du nombre de concernées.

Actuellement, Naruto était avec Asia et Raynare sur le chemin de Kuoh Academy, repensant aux événements. Plus précisément, c'était la détresse de Rias qui l'avait particulièrement affecté. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été heureux de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il ne le ferait pas. Non, il serait plus correct de dire qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Et pour le coup, la Gremory ne pouvait que blâmer son propre manque de confiance, que ce soit en elle-même ou dans les autres… Le dernier shinobi espérait néanmoins que tout ce passerait bien. Il n'était pas cruel.

Arrivant finalement à Kuoh Academy, Naruto, Asia et Raynare se rendirent tous à leur salle de classe respective. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, ils étaient un peu en avance, quoique légèrement somnolant mais cela ne gênait pas vraiment l'un d'entre eux. L'Argento, tout particulièrement, était heureuse de vivre une vie de jeune fille normale. Cela dit, l'ange déchue n'était pas loin derrière sur l'échelle du plaisir, car elle-même n'avait jamais expérimenté la vie d'humain ordinaire, sauf pour de courtes périodes, la plupart du temps dans le cadre d'une mission désagréable, comme lorsqu'elle avait été chargée de tuer Issei. Accordée, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une véritable mission d'Azazel, mais cela comptait néanmoins.

La journée passa et, parce que Naruto voulait savoir rapidement quel était le problème de Rias, l'une des lois les plus primordiales du monde fit que le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement. Les cours semblaient encore plus monotones que d'ordinaire. Pour l'Uzumaki, qui haïssait l'école, ce fut une véritable torture. Si ce n'était pas pour Asia et Raynare, ainsi que Koneko, l'Uzumaki n'aurait même pas pris la peine de rester en classe et se serait remplacé par un kage bunshin. Cependant, l'amitié était pour lui quelque chose de sacré, si bien que même s'il devait souffrir, il le ferait pour ses précieuses personnes.

Lorsque la journée d'école s'acheva enfin, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps. En raison des circonstances exceptionnelles, il demanda à Raynare et Asia de rentrer seules à la maison car l'Uzumaki devait se rendre au club de Recherche Occulte afin de comprendre exactement de quoi il en retournait. Et, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie dudit club, comprendre ici qu'elles n'étaient pas des démones, elles ne pouvaient pas venir avec lui. Dommage, mais l'une comme l'autre comprenait.

Se dirigeant vers l'ancien bâtiment de Kuoh Academy, Naruto croisa Issei et Yuuto, qui s'y rendaient également. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été mis au courant de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Le Kiba, dans un premier temps, n'avait pas compris de quoi il pourrait s'agir mais, après quelques secondes de réflexion, avait semblé faire le lien avec un événement antérieur. A sa démarche soudainement rigide, cela devait être quelque chose de grave, ou d'au moins important. Le Hyoudou était en fait le seul à ne rien savoir du tout, et l'Uzumaki aurait été dans la même situation si Rias ne l'avait pas involontairement impliquée en essayant de l'utiliser comme solution d'urgence. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que l'ex-jinchuriki l'avait pris.

Quand Yuuto eut enfin compris ce qui se passait, il accéléra le pas pour se rendre en hâte à leur salle de club, Naruto et Issei sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Tout le monde était déjà là, et même un peu plus. Rias, le [Roi], était assise dans son fauteuil désigné. Akeno, sa [Reine], se trouvait debout à ses côtés. Toutes deux faisaient face à Grayfia, qui se tenait debout devant elles. Koneko, la [Tour], était la seule à se trouver à sa place habituelle sur le canapé, mais elle observait la Lucifuge avec intensité.

\- Tout le monde est là. Remarqua Rias, en se levant de son siège.

\- Ojou-sama, devrais-je le leur dire ? Demanda Grayfia, sa voix toujours aussi neutre, mais la Gremory lui fit signe que non.

\- La vérité est que… Commença cette dernière, mais elle fut interrompue par une lueur soudaine.

Au milieu de la salle, derrière le groupe, un énorme cercle magique de téléportation était apparu. Sa couleur était d'un rouge flamboyant, très différent du rouge cramoisi de Rias. Naruto ne reconnaissait pas l'emblème du cercle, mais en dehors de celui des Gremory, il n'avait pas vraiment de connaissances à ce sujet. Soudainement, l'intérieur du cercle fut envahi de flammes et une silhouette en émergea.

Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blonds courts, plus sombres que ceux de l'Uzumaki, qui semblait être âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années environ. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleue foncée. Il était habillé d'un blazer bordeaux avec un pantalon assorti et des chaussures noires. En dessous de sa veste ouverte était visible une chemise blanche. Un sourire arrogant était visible sur son visage.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas retourné dans le monde des humains. Commenta-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, avant de regarder l'héritière Gremory. Je suis là pour toi, ma chère Rias.

\- C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Issei à voix basse, oubliant apparemment que les démons avaient une forte audition.

\- Cette homme est Raiser Phenex-sama. Informa Grayfia. Il est un démon de sang-pur de haut-rang, ainsi que le troisième fils de la famille Phenex.

\- La famille Phenex ? Répéta le Hyoudou, ne sachant de toute évidence pas de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui. Confirma la Lucifuge avec un léger hochement de tête. C'est également le fiancé de l'héritière de la famille Gremory.

\- L'héritière de la famille Gremory… Marmonna Issei, confus, avant qu'il ne réalise. Attendez, ce ne serait pas…

\- C'est exact, il est le fiancé de Rias-sama. Déclara Grayfia.

\- Fiancé ? S'exclama le garçon, choqué.

_« Et merde… »_ Soupira mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« C'est pire que ce que je craignais. »_

De là où il était, il lui était possible de voir l'expression dégoutée de Rias à l'idée d'épouser Raiser. Ironiquement, en dépit de ne pas savoir grand-chose du monde des démons, Naruto était plutôt certain de savoir de quoi il en retournait dans le cas actuel. Après tout, déjà à son époque, c'était quelque chose de relativement normal pour les personnes de rang élevé, comme les daimyos, de se marier politiquement, avec ou sans le consentement des concernés. Même certains clans shinobis avaient pratiqué cette politique qui, bien que pas mal vu en soi, n'était pas vraiment encouragé pour autant.

Sérieusement, c'était presque à croire que les démons avaient conservé leurs anciennes traditions de l'époque où ils étaient encore humains, avant que les résidus de chakra de Juubi ne les corrompt et ne fasse muter leur corps… L'Uzumaki espérait sincèrement qu'en 35 00 ans, ces traditions n'étaient pas devenues quelque chose de pire, tendant vers l'ostracisme. Le fait qu'ils acceptent la réincarnation des humains en démons était un bon point en leur faveur, mais la lumière cachait toujours des ténèbres, et il n'était pas pressé d'y être confronté. Il se souvenait encore que Rias lui avait avoué dès le début que certains démons utilisaient leur pairie comme ils le feraient d'esclaves.

La scène resta figée ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles personne ne dit mot. Finalement, Raiser se dirigea vers le canapé où Rias venait juste de s'asseoir, s'y installa à son aise, plaçant son bras autour des épaules de sa « fiancée » et fit comme s'il était le propriétaire du lieu. Curieusement, personne ne lui dit rien, bien que l'un des sourcils de Rias tiqua d'agacement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Akeno, qui s'était éclipsée, revint avec un service à thé complet et de l'eau bouillante, dont elle se chargea de verser une tasse à chaque personne présente, en dehors de Grayfia qui n'aurait de toute façon pas acceptée.

\- Ah… Le thé de la [Reine] de Rias est plutôt délicieux. Fit Raiser, appréciateur.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment. Déclara gracieusement la Himejima en s'inclinant humblement.

_« Pas de Ara, ara ni de ufufu… »_ Remarqua Naruto. _« Akeno-chan doit être vraiment énervée, même si elle le cache plutôt bien. »_

Buvant son thé, Raiser commença à caresser les cheveux de sa « fiancée » sans égard pour la concernée. Par réflexe, l'Uzumaki se raidit. Pour lui, les cheveux rouges étaient quelque chose de sacré. Sa mère avait eu les cheveux rouges, certes pas aussi écarlates que les Gremory, mais d'un vrai rouge néanmoins. Pour cette raison, Naruto se voulait protecteur des femmes aux cheveux rouges. Voir le Phenex se montrer aussi peu respectueux de la beauté de la jeune femme irritait considérablement l'ex-jinchuriki. Apparemment, c'était également le cas pour les autres membres de la pairie de Rias, bien que pour Issei la raison était un peu difficile à définir.

\- Arrête cela immédiatement. Ordonna la Gremory en se levant lorsque l'homme commença à caresser ses jambes. Raiser, je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec toi.

\- Mais Rias, je pensais que ta famille n'avait plus aucune alternative. Fit remarquer le Phenex en haussant les épaules avec amusement. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être égoïste.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire à ma famille ! S'exclama la jeune femme, offensée par l'insinuation. Je compte bien avoir un mari. Cependant, je ne me marierai qu'avec quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais être.

\- Le monde des démons a du mal à préserver des êtres de pur-sang tels que nous. Rappela Raiser, sans se laisser impressionner. Du fait de la dernière guerre, nous sommes devenus une minorité. Ton père et Sirzechs-sama ont arrangé ce mariage pour le bien de notre race.

Entendant cela, Naruto ne put que retenir de justesse un soupir. Apparemment, l'idéologie sang-pur de cette époque était pire qu'à la sienne. Quand il était encore un shinobi de Konoha, il y avait un léger sentiment de supériorité des membres de clan par rapport aux shinobis issus de familles civiles. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, les mariages « mixtes », pour ainsi dire, n'étaient la plupart du temps pas un problème … Du moins tant que la politique des clans n'était pas trop rigide. C'était possible car les Kekkei Genkai étaient un héritage dominant dans l'ADN et que, de ce fait, un enfant héritait presque toujours du potentiel de ses parents, sauf cas exceptionnel. L'Uzumaki avait été un de ceux-là.

Pour autant, même en dépit de naitre sans Kekkei Genkai, un shinobi de famille civile avait pu encore relativement facilement se faire une place parmi les plus hauts rangs de son village. Jiraya en était un exemple. Son propre père, Minato, en était un autre. Tous deux étaient devenu des piliers de Konoha, une force pratiquement irremplaçable, et ce jusqu'à leur mort. Cependant, il semblait que les démons ne pensaient pas de cette façon. Si un démon n'était pas un démon de sang-pur, il ne valait rien. Ce n'était certes pas la pensée générale, mais on pouvait le discerner en arrière-plan.

Même Rias n'échappait pas à cela. Il suffisait de voir comment elle ne parvenait pas à croire, ni même à imaginer, que Naruto, jeune réincarné, puisse être plus puissant que la majorité des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Certes, il y avait un fond de pensée rationnelle à sa logique, mais elle n'avait pas cherché de preuve pouvant étayer cela, se fiant à la pensée commune. C'était pour cela que Naruto n'acceptait pas d'ordre d'elle. Elle était une jeune femme pleine de bonne volonté, mais également une petite princesse naïve et, tant qu'il en serait ainsi, elle ne gagnerait jamais le respect nécessaire pour pouvoir considérer l'Uzumaki comme l'un de ses soldats. Un allié éventuel, oui. Un subordonné, non.

\- Mon père, mon onii-sama et les autres membres de ma famille sont trop hâtifs. Affirma la Gremory avec force. C'est la dernière fois que je me répète, Raiser. Je ne me marierai jamais avec toi. En outre, l'accord stipulait que je serais libre jusqu'à mes 18 ans et que je sois diplômé de l'université dans le monde humain !

\- C'est vrai. Confirma-t-il, sans s'en soucier. Tu seras fondamentalement libre. Tu pourras terminer tes études, aller à l'université et faire ce que tu veux avec ta pairie. Cependant, ton père et Sirzechs-sama sont inquiets. Ils ont peur que ta lignée ne disparaisse avec toi. Nous avons perdu un grand nombre de démons de sang-pur dans la dernière guerre. Même si celle-ci a pris fit, notre rivalité avec les anges déchus et Dieu ne s'est pas terminée. Il n'est pas rare que de jeunes sang-purs se fassent tuer dans des batailles dénuées de sens, ce qui conduit à l'extinction d'une lignée. Donc, pour un démon pur-sang, se marier à un autre démon pur-sang est la solution la plus évidente. Rias, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les enfants nés d'une telle union seront importants à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto n'était pas impressionné par ce discours qui ressortait les mêmes idéologies conversationnistes que les doyens des vieux clans de Konoha, en particulier les Hyuga. Il avait vu cette philosophie à l'œuvre et savait par expérience qu'elle était condamnée. En ce monde, seul le temps était éternel. Le reste se devait d'évoluer et de s'adapter, ou de disparaître. Au vue de l'idéologie des démons, si celle-ci restait inchangée, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au résultat.

\- Le plus grand changement de notre société, à savoir les démons réincarnés sont ce qui a permis à notre espèce de survivre aux heures noires, je ne le nierai pas. Concéda Raiser, en buvant une gorgée de thé. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et puissants, ce qui est une bonne chose. Cependant en raison de cela, nous autres démons pur-sang perdons notre place. Alors que les réincarnés font désormais partie de notre culture, la même chose s'applique aux sang-pur, dont les familles ont écrit notre histoire. Leur disparition n'est donc pas une possibilité. Toi et moi avons été choisi afin d'éviter cela.

L'Uzumaki retint un grognement de dérision. Le Phenex mélangeait tout, peut-être à dessein. La disparition des sang-pur ne signifiait pas la fin de leur histoire. Parmi le reste des démons, outre les réincarnés, il y avait les démons de sang-mêlé, nés de l'union d'un sang-pur et d'un réincarné, humain, ou toute autre espèce non-démone. Les sang-purs n'étaient donc pas nécessaires aux démons. Au mieux, ils étaient utiles parce qu'ils avaient cultivé des pouvoirs uniques à leur lignée, tel que le pouvoir de destruction. Cependant, un sang-mêlé en hériterait également sans problème. En réalité, l'inquiétude des sang-purs était de perdre leur rang dans la hiérarchie.

\- Ma famille ne craint pas cela parce que j'ai des frères plus âgés. Continua Raiser. La famille Gremory, en revanche, n'a qu'un frère et une sœur, et le frère, Sirzechs-sama, n'est plus à proprement parlé un membre de la famille depuis qu'il a accepté le poste de Satan. Il ne reste donc plus que toi, Rias, comme héritière des Gremory. Si tu ne prends pas un mari, les Gremory disparaitront avec ta génération. Est-ce ton objectif ? En raison de la dernière guerre, il ne reste même plus la moitié des 72 piliers. Ce mariage joue l'avenir des démons !

Tant d'hypocrisie… Naruto était en fait impressionné par le montant que ce petit discours contenait. Mais si Rias se mariait, elle prendrait le nom de famille de son mari et, si elle faisait cela, alors les Gremory disparaitraient de toute façon. L'Uzumaki savait, grâce à l'une de ses conversations avec Raynare, que le frère de Rias avait un fils, Millicas. Bien qu'un Gremory par le sang, parce que son père était un Satan, il n'était techniquement pas inclus dans la « famille » Gremory, même s'il pouvait faire perdurer le nom. Au final, ce que Raiser voulait, c'était le pouvoir que possédait l'héritière Gremory, qui se trouvait effectivement être Rias, peut-être la seule vérité de son monologue.

\- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis prêt à prendre un mari. Informa la jeune femme, d'un ton neutre.

\- Magnifique ! S'exclama le Phenex. Dans ce cas, allons…

\- Cependant ! L'interrompit-elle. Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi. Je n'épouserai que la personne que je reconnaitrai comme digne de moi. Même les démons pur-sang de vielles et nobles familles ont le droit de choisir. Je compte bien garder ce droit !

Tranchant et provocateur à souhait.

\- Tu sais, Rias, je suis le représentant de la famille Phenex. Commença Raiser, lentement et dangereusement, en saisissant le menton de la jeune femme, leurs têtes presque front contre front. Je ne vais pas te laisser salir mon honneur… A la base, je ne voulais même pas venir dans le monde humain. Le feu et le vent y sont sales, pollués même. Pour moi, dont la famille règne sur ces deux éléments, c'est très difficile à supporte. Et pourtant, je suis venu. Pour toi. Donc, que cela soit bien clair : je te ramènerai avec moi à la Pègre, même si cela signifie que je dois réduire en cendres tous tes serviteurs.

_« Voilà quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas ! »_ Décida mentalement Naruto, ses pupilles se fendant verticalement, bien qu'il n'ait pas conscience de ce fait. _« Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Yuuto et Issei ne subiront pas les conséquences des erreurs de Rias. Je veillerais à cela. »_

\- Je vous prie de vous calmer. Déclara Grayfia, sans lever le ton, mais cela fit disparaître instantanément toute l'hostilité ambiante. Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, je suis ici sur ordre de Sirzechs-sama. Je ne laisserais rien de problématique arriver.

\- Ah… Soupira le Phenex, avec amusement. Si c'est un ordre de la « Reine la plus forte », même moi je ne peux pas aller contre. J'en ai des frissons.

\- Mon maître avait prévu que ceci pourrait arriver. Informa la Lucifuge. C'est pourquoi il m'a confié la tâche de faire le nécessaire en cas de problème ou si aucun arrangement n'est trouvé.

\- Le nécessaire ? Répéta Rias, légèrement méfiante. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Grayfia ?

\- Si ojou-sama ne change pas de position à ce sujet, vous serez conviés à en déterminer l'issue avec Raiser-sama pendant un [Rating Game]. Expliqua la maid.

\- [Rating Game]? Répéta Issei, perplexe, cela ne me dit rien…

\- C'est un jeu qui ressemble aux échecs. L'informa Yuuto, sans tourner la tête. Les démons de haut-rang et au-dessus se battent en utilisant leur pairie.

\- C'est pourquoi les pièces démoniaques ressemblent à des pièces d'échecs et qu'elles ont un pouvoir similaire à l'effet d'une pièce d'échec pendant une partie. Poursuivit Akeno.

\- Je vois… Marmonna Issei, comprenant à peu près la situation.

\- J'ai participé à plusieurs rencontres et j'en ai gagné la plupart. Déclara Raiser, avec arrogance. Tu n'es même pas encore une joueuse officielle, Rias. Pire, tu n'as même pas la moindre expérience.

\- A la base, seuls les démons adultes sont autorisés à participer à un [Rating Game]. Précisa la Himejima, pour le bénéfice du Hyoudou, mais également de Naruto, bien que ce dernier ne s'en souciât absolument pas.

\- Mais alors… Buchou commence avec un désavantage ! S'exclama Issei, réalisant la gravité de la situation.

\- … Il n'y a pas que ça. Intervint Koneko, sa voix aussi terne que celle de Grayfia.

\- Rias, juste pour être sûr, tous tes serviteurs sont là ? Demanda Raiser, moqueur.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Répliqua la Gremory, provocatrice.

Le Phenex se contenta de rigoler avec amusement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un nouveau cercle magique, identique à celui qu'avait utilisé Raiser plus tôt, apparut au centre de la pièce. De là en sortit quinze silhouettes, visibles à travers les flammes, qui de toute évidence devaient être les membres de sa pairie.

\- Je vous présente mes quinze pièces ! Déclara Raiser avec arrogance. Autrement dit, mon set est entier.

\- Beautés… S'exclama Issei, choqué. Il a quinze beautés pour lui tout seul ?

Autant la déclaration du Hyoudou était grossière, elle n'en restait pas moins vraie. A ce stade, ce n'était plus une pairie, c'était un harem. Le deuxième [Pion] de Rias n'était peut-être pas très rapide à comprendre les choses parfois, quand il s'agissait d'ecchi, il était remarquablement intelligent. Raiser était le [Roi] de sa pairie et sa pairie était un harem… Raiser était donc l'incarnation, certes extrêmement déformée, de son rêve de devenir un roi de harem. Cruel, mais véridique.

\- Quel homme ! S'exclama finalement le Hyoudou, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hey, Rias… Fit Raiser, soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce serviteur est en train de pleurer en me regardant.

\- Ce garçon a un rêve, celui de devenir le roi d'un harem. Expliqua la Gremory, plutôt amusée par la situation en dépit de sa gravité.

\- C'est dégoutant ! Fit une fille de la pairie du Phenex, qui ressemblait étrangement à son [Roi].

\- Hé hé… Ricana ce dernier. Je comprends maintenant. Yubelluna !

Une belle femme plantureuse avec de longs cheveux violets ondulés tombant le long de son dos s'avança. Elle avait des yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure et portait une tunique bleue aux bordures d'or, une jupe bleu pâle ouverte sur les côtés. Ses chaussures étaient des cuissardes noires avec porte-jarretelles. Elle portait également de nombreux bijoux qui lui donnaient une allure royale.

\- Oui, Raiser-sama ! Fit-elle, amusée, en s'approchant de son [Roi].

Arrivé à côté du Phenex, celui-ci sourit narquoisement à Issei, avant d'embrasser le membre de sa pairie. Ce n'était pas juste un baiser chaste. Il y avait au contraire de la passion et il était même possible de voir leurs langues danser ensemble par moment. Naturellement, le Hyoudou fut incapable de choisir entre être en colère et aduler l'homme, et se contenta de fusiller le duo du regard, le visage rouge d'envie.

Rias, bien qu'elle tentât de ne pas le montrer, était dégoutée par la scène et Naruto pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il était évident que Raiser ne se souciait pas de la présence de sa soi-disant fiancée. Voyant le comportement de l'homme, l'Uzumaki fut certain qu'en fait, il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la Gremory du tout, en dehors de son pouvoir et de son influence. Essentiellement, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme-trophée pour lui. Il était un collectionneur de femmes, sa pairie le confirmait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Ce qui énerva cependant Naruto fut le fait que Raiser ne s'arrêta pas là. Cessant d'embrasser la femme, il se plaça derrière elle et l'orienta face à Issei, avant de commencer à la peloter. Ses actes n'étaient pas affectueux, seulement possessifs. Il ne respectait pas la femme, uniquement son corps, et prenait plaisir à narguer le Hyoudou qui semblait sur le point de hurler de frustration.

\- Tu ne seras jamais capable de faire de telles choses. Affirma le Phenex en continuant de jouer avec la poitrine de la femme qui profitait pleinement de l'attention et ne se souciait pas du tout d'avoir un public. Petit démon…

\- Ferme-la ! Grogna Issei, de plus en plus énervé. Je suis sûr que tu iras flirter avec d'autres filles même après ton mariage avec Buchou. Espèce de bâtard de Yakitori !

\- Enfoiré, tu ne connais pas ta place ? Répliqua Raiser, dont une corde sensible semblait avoir été touchée.

\- Rien à foutre ! S'exclama le Hyoudou. Ce que je sais de ma position, c'est que je suis l'un des [Pions] de Buchou ! Rien de plus, rien de moins !

Sur ce, il fit apparaître son [Sacred Gear] sur sa main gauche, qui avait été révélé être le célèbre [Boosted Gear], un énorme gantelet rouge disproportionné d'apparence draconique avec un gros bijou vert sur le dos de la main. Il s'agissait également de l'un des treize [Longinus]. Distraitement, Naruto remarqua que son aura interne, celle de dragon, s'était intensifiée. Levant le bras, Issei s'écria :

\- Pas besoin d'un stupide jeu ! Je vais vous détruire tous autant que vous êtes !

_« Idiot ! » _Grogna mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Dans ce genre de situation, il faut soit conserver son calme, soit jouer la ruse ! »_

Cela dit, c'était assez hypocrite de sa part car, par le passé, Naruto avait été exactement le même. Il avait souvent foncé dans le tas, presque tout le temps en fait, tête baissé. Il avait été aussi ignorant que l'était actuellement le Hyoudou. En fait, entre Issei actuellement et Naruto à 12 ans, la seule différence réelle était leur niveau de perversion. Pour le reste, ils étaient assez similaires. Mais il était vrai que la perversion changeait tout, dans le cas présent.

[BOOST]

Issei se précipita en direction de Raiser. Cependant, à la demande de celui-ci, une des filles de sa pairie, habillée d'une tenue d'artiste martiale chinoise, équipé d'un Bo et qui apparemment s'appelait Mira, s'interposa. Le Hyoudou hésita, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'affronter et Naruto dut retenir un soupir exaspéré. S'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à des femmes, il n'aurait pas dû affirmer qu'il allait vaincre le harem du Phenex. Rapidement, l'Uzumaki s'interposa, poussa en arrière son compatriote et se prit volontairement le coup dans l'estomac, qui le projeta contre le plafond. Il s'écrasa au sol quelques secondes plus tard, faisant semblant d'avoir été assommé. Cependant, en réalité, l'attaque n'avait pas été assez puissante pour représenter plus qu'une légère gêne pour lui, bien que le garçon perverti aurait réellement pu être vaincu aussi facilement, à son niveau actuel.

\- Naruto-kun ! S'exclama Rias, en se précipitant à son côté. Tiens bon !

\- Tiens, un idiot s'est interposé… Ricana Raiser. Il semblait pourtant plus fort que l'autre. Cela en dit long sur le prétendu porteur du célèbre [Boosted Gear]. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi faible ?

\- Très bien. Déclara Rias, énervée. Terminons-en avec un [Rating Game].

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Accepta Grayfia, tandis que les membres de la pairie de la Gremory hoquetèrent de surprise.

\- Raiser… Avertit cette dernière, en se tournant vers lui. Je jure que je te détruirai.

\- Si tu le dis… Ricana le concerné. Mira est la moins forte de mes serviteurs et pourtant, elle a été en mesure de vaincre sans mal l'un des tiens. Cela n'aurait rien changé s'il s'était agit du porteur du [Boosted Gear] qui s'était pris ce coup. Ta pairie est tout simplement trop faible et insignifiante pour espérer me vaincre. Je vais donc me montrer généreux et te donner une chance.

\- Tu comptes me donner un… Handicap ? Comprit Rias, en grimaçant.

\- Es-tu contre ? S'amusa le Phenex, jouissant du pouvoir qu'il avait. Trouves-tu cela humiliant ? Un [Rating Game] n'est pas quelque chose de simple que tu peux gagner par la seule force de tes sentiments. Si tu ne peux pas utiliser la puissance de tes serviteurs à leur maximum, tu perdras immédiatement. Il n'y a donc rien d'étrange à ce que tu formes tes serviteurs en prévision de ton premier [Rating Game]. J'ai vu un nombre incalculable de fois des démons perdre leur position parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de leur mieux, peu importe combien puissant ils étaient.

La Gremory ne répliqua pas et écouta silencieusement la leçon de Raiser. Naruto la félicita mentalement pour son calme, même s'il n'était qu'apparent. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait pas cracher sur un avantage, aussi infime fût-il, et elle le savait. Rias allait accepter tout ce que le Phenex, dans son arrogance, lui donnerait, et s'assurerait de le lui faire payer cela. C'était ainsi qu'il fallait agir. Pendant ce temps, l'homme en question caressa son menton d'une main, semblant pensif.

\- … Dix jours. Déclara-t-il finalement. Si c'est toi, pendant ce laps de temps, tu devrais être capable d'améliorer ta pairie et de rendre ce [Rating Game] plus intéressant. Est-ce acceptable, Grayfia-sama ?

\- Si ojou-sama est d'accord avec ces termes, je n'ai rien à en redire. Informa la Lucifuge.

\- Très bien ! Accepta Rias, la colère perçant à peine dans son ton. Nous aurons un [Rating Game] dans dix jours. Mais sache une chose, Raiser… Je te vaincrai, je le jure !

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, ma chère Rias. Se contenta de dire le Phenex, amusé. Nous nous retrouverons lors de la partie. A dans dix jours !

Et sur ce, il rejoignit sa pairie et activa son cercle de téléportation, qui s'activa dans une gerbe de flammes dorées. Pendant tout ce temps, la Gremory avait continué à le fusiller du regard, tenant toujours le corps « inconscient » de Naruto. Finalement, après dix longues secondes, le feu disparut, Grayfia se tourna vers Rias, mais concentra son attention sur le garçon allongé sur le sol, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé le moindre muscle.

\- Uzumaki-san, Raiser-sama est parti à présent. Déclara-t-elle. Il est inutile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps.

\- Donc, tu savais… Remarqua le concerné, en ouvrant un œil, alors que Rias sursauta.

\- Naruto-kun ! S'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, ojou-sama. La rassura Grayfia sans pour autant changer l'intonation de sa voix. Uzumaki-san n'a nullement été blessé.

\- Mais son corps a percuté le plafond ! Protesta la Gremory, grimaçant au souvenir.

\- Une simple ruse… Eluda Naruto, avant de regarder la femme aux cheveux d'argent avec amusement. Tu as de bons yeux, maid-chan.

\- Je vous remercie, Uzumaki-san. Dit la concernée en s'inclinant légèrement. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne le remarque pas.

\- Na-Naruto-kun ! Cria Rias, énervée. Montre un peu de politesse à Grayfia. Et pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Vous devriez remercier Uzumaki-san, ojou-sama. Informa la Lucifuge, sonnant presque amusée. C'est grâce à lui que vous avez été accordé dix jours pour vous entrainer et que le possesseur du [Boosted Gear] n'a pas été blessé.

\- Exact. Confirma Naruto, en se relevant. En agissant volontairement plus faible que je ne le suis, j'ai stimulé l'arrogance de Raiser, ce qui l'a poussé à te donner dix jours. Ce n'était pas de la générosité de sa part, il voulait que tu prennes pleinement conscience de la façon dont désespérée est ta situation… Il voulait que tu comprennes que sa victoire était inévitable. Cela aurait également pu fonctionner si cela avait été Issei qui avait été frappé, mais il n'y a aucune garantie à ce sujet. En outre, c'était moins douloureux pour moi que cela l'aurait été pour lui

\- Je… Je n'avais pas besoin de ces dix jours ! Grommela Rias avec mauvaise foi.

\- Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- … Non. Avoua-t-elle finalement. Je sais pertinemment que, même avec ces dix jours, la lutte sera difficile, peut-être même impossible. Cependant, je suis déterminée à accomplir un tel miracle… Même si, paradoxalement parlant, je suis une démone, et ne recevrait donc pas d'intervention divine. Donc… Merci… Naruto-kun…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier… Marmonna l'ex-jinchuriki, légèrement mal à l'aise. Honnêtement, cela n'en vaut pas le coup.

Il le pensait sincèrement. C'était le genre de choses qu'il aurait fait même plus jeune, même si à l'époque il l'aurait fait de façon beaucoup plus stupide et/ou immature. Cependant, dans ce cas particulière, cela n'en valait vraiment pas le coup. Il ne voulait pas que Rias repose trop d'espoirs sur lui, car si elle le faisait, il trahirait ses attentes. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenu parole, il allait respecter sa promesse… Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait ce fait.

\- Bien ! Déclara Grayfia, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Je dois prévenir le maître et Sirzechs-sama de la décision qui a été prise aujourd'hui et commencer les préparations relatives au [Rating Game].

\- Je comprends. Fit Rias, en hochant la tête. Bon retour.

\- Au revoir, ojou-sama. Salua la Lucifuge en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sur ce, elle se rendit sur le cercle de téléportation de la famille Gremory, qu'elle activa. Etrangement, au lieu de la couleur cramoisie à laquelle Naruto s'était attendu, le cercle de Grayfia était d'une fascinante couleur argent, presque blanche. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement disparue à son tour, Rias se tourna vers les membres de sa pairie, qui attendaient ses ordres avec impatience.

\- Que tout le monde se prépare ! Annonça-t-elle. Nous partons dès demain en camp d'entrainement. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que cet entrainement soit pris au sérieux et que vous fassiez de son mieux jusqu'au tout dernier instant !

\- Haï, Buchou ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous, sauf Naruto, qui s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- A ce propos, ne compte pas sur moi. Informa-t-il sans ambages. Je ne participerai pas à ce [Rating Game].

\- Q-Quoi ? Fit la Gremory, choquée. Pourquoi pas ?

\- As-tu oublié ? Rappela l'Uzumaki, souriant amèrement. Je suis un esprit libre, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. En outre, je t'ai fait une promesse, mais tu n'as pas écouté, donc je vais la respecter.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh… Fit Rias, la compréhension naissant sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par la résignation.

« Je serais toujours là pour chacun d'entre vous. Cependant, si vous me cachez quelque chose d'important et que je le découvre, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaires ». Telle avait été la promesse qu'avait énoncé Naruto, pas si longtemps auparavant. Il avait été clair et n'attendait d'elle et de sa pairie que leur honnêteté en échange de sa coopération, aussi complexe fut-elle. Et s'il y avait une chose dont la Gremory était absolument certaine à propos de l'Uzumaki, c'était qu'il ne rompait jamais une promesse. Koneko avait également été présente à ce moment-là et, bien qu'elle ne dise rien, il était évident qu'elle s'en souvenait également. Le fait qu'elle ait soudainement baissé la tête le confirmait.

\- Cela dit, pour cette fois, et cette fois seulement, je vais accepter de participer au camp d'entrainement. Concéda-t-il. Ma présence pourra être utile pendant votre formation. J'apporterai également Asia avec moi, ses compétences de soin pourraient s'avérer utiles.

\- Je… Merci, Naruto-kun… Apprécia Rias, avec un triste sourire. Et désolé.

\- Passons. Décida l'Uzumaki en agitant une main dédaigneusement. Ce qui est fait est fait. Faisons désormais de notre mieux en dépit des conséquences.

\- Oui… Acquiesça la Gremory, avant de reprendre son aplomb et de se tourner vers le reste de sa pairie. Nous n'avons que dix jours pour devenir plus fort. C'est peu, mais je ne doute pas que nous y arriverons. Nous vaincrons Raiser et ferons en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais cette défaite.

\- Haï, Buchou ! Scandèrent-ils, excepté Naruto encore une fois.

Ce dernier se faisait plutôt pensif. Dix jours pour un miracle. Cela évoquait un sentiment de nostalgie en lui. Il se souvenait avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune shinobi. C'était lorsqu'il avait appris le rasengan ! La situation, quoique différente, comportait malgré tout un nombre impressionnant de similitudes. Et l'Uzumaki était déterminé, en dépit de sa non-participation au combat entre Rias et Raiser, de faire en sorte que la jeune femme et sa pairie remportent ce [Rating Game] !

\- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, j'aurais une question de la plus haute importance à poser à Akeno-chan. Annonça Naruto en se tournant vers la concernée.

\- Ara, Ara, que peut bien me vouloir moustaches-kun ? Interrogea-t-elle, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je veux que tu essayes de porter ceci ! Déclara l'Uzumaki en tendant une main. C'est probablement un peu grand pour toi, mais je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique dedans.

Intriguées, toutes les personnes présentes, la Himejima incluse, regardèrent ce que tenait le garçon. Il s'agissait d'une petite pile de vêtements bleu et blanc, soigneusement pliés, ce qui rendait difficile de dire à quoi ceux-ci ressemblaient. Curieuse, Akeno prit l'habit au-dessus du tas et le déplia. Il s'agissait d'un haut de maid. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui sembla étrangement familier. Ce fut cependant Rias qui lui en apporta la raison.

\- On dirait la tenue de Grayfa… Commenta-t-elle, surprise.

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la tenue de Grayfia, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ? Demanda soudainement Rias, un sentiment de malaise s'insinuant en elle.

Le garçon se contenta de sourire.

\- Na-Naruto-kun… P-Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas la tenue que Grayfia portait juste avant qu'elle ne se téléporte. Implora la Gremory, son malaise s'intensifiant à mesure que le temps passait.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de l'Uzumaki se fit plus grand.

\- Ara, Ara, ufufu… Rigola Akeno. Dire que moustaches-kun a intégralement dépouillé une personne de ses vêtements juste pour m'en faire cadeau… Cela me fait me sentir si spéciale~ ! Mais si c'est pour lui, je pense que je pourrais accepter d'être soumise… Ufufu.

Sans surprise, un puissant filet de sang s'échappa des narines d'Issei, tandis que Koneko marmonnait des commentaires désapprobateurs dans un ton totalement incompréhensible. L'Uzumaki continuait d'afficher un sourire béat/arrogant, tandis que Yuuto riait d'une manière maladroite, incertain de savoir comment réagir à la situation. Rias, cependant, était gelée sur place. Si c'était effectivement les vêtements de Rias, et elle ne doutait pas que Naruto serait en quelque sorte en mesure de les voler d'elle alors même qu'elle les portait, alors une question demeurait… Que portait Grayfia au moment de retourner à Sirzechs ?

* * *

Le cercle de téléportation de Grayfia Lucifuge la conduisit devant les portes du château de Sirzechs Lucifer, l'un des quatre Satans et, accessoirement, son mari. Rentrant dans la demeure ridiculement spacieuse, pour représenter la puissance de son époux, elle repensa aux événements des deux derniers jours. Alors qu'elle était une personne qui se devait d'être impartiale, en particulier dans des situations de ce genre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver intéressant l'un des plus récents serviteurs de Rias.

Uzumaki Naruto… Un nom relativement commun parmi les humains, mais son porteur n'était de toute évidence pas ordinaire. Il était… Grayfia n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'il était. « Humain » était une évidence absolue, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer cela. Après tout, elle ne ressentait pas sa présence. Et ce n'était pas juste qu'il était trop doué à dissimuler son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne le détecte, il était littéralement… Rien. Si ce n'était pour ses cinq sens qui confirmaient l'existence de ce garçon, la Lucifuge l'aurait considéré comme une sorte d'hallucination.

« Puissant » était également une certitude, même si elle ne pouvait pas déterminer avec précision à quel point, pour la même raison que précédemment. Il était évident qu'il avait des compétences, au moins dans le domaine du combat. La façon dont il a été en mesure d'encaisser parfaitement le coup du serviteur de Raiser en était la preuve. Il n'y avait pas eu de mouvement superflu, seulement le strict minimum nécessaire pour disperser le maximum de puissance.

« Mystérieux » était un euphémisme. Grayfia ne savait absolument rien de l'Uzumaki. Alors qu'il était humain, il ne provenait de toute évidence pas d'une quelconque lignée de héros. Son apparence ne correspondait à aucun profil connu. Il ne semblait pas non plus être un magicien d'une quelconque sorte. Peut-être était-il un hybride entre plusieurs espèces, outre humaine ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'effet d'un [Sacred Gear] inconnu, ou peut-être d'une sous-espèce… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la Lucifuge se souvenait que Rias était venu voir Sirzechs il y avait quelques temps pour poser des questions similaires, mais elle n'avait pas eu connaissance du nom de la personne ciblée. Il s'agissait donc de ce garçon…

« Dangereux » était une possibilité réelle. S'il s'agissait effectivement de la personne dont Rias s'était renseignée auprès de son propre frère en dépit de vouloir agir de façon indépendante, alors l'Uzumaki pouvait l'être. Après tout Sirzechs, même en utilisant son propre réseau d'information, n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Pas une trace, pas un indice, rien. Si rien d'autre, il s'agirait du profil parfait d'un assassin. Et il avait si facilement et si habilement manipulé Raiser que c'en était troublant… Sans parler de la facilité qu'il avait eu à mettre la Lucifuge à la porte de sa maison. Certes, elle s'était laissée faire, parce qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à user de la force sans raison, mais quand même…

« Fiable » fut une constatation hésitante. Elle avait vu comment se comportait Rias en sa présence. La jeune femme avait une totale confiance en l'Uzumaki, même si elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte elle-même. Grayfia ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu faire l'Uzumaki pour s'attirer un tel comportement de l'héritière Gremory, mais c'était assez impressionnant. Elle avait même, que ce soit consciemment ou non, gardé le secret sur les capacités de son [Pion] de son frère, alors que d'ordinaire elle se plaisait à se vanter de ses acquisitions. Si ce n'était pour toutes les constatations précédentes, la Lucifuge aurait misé sur le garçon pour l'avenir de son [Roi].

Cela dit, en dépit de tout cela, Uzumaki Naruto pourrait bien être la solution à leur problème. Sirzechs, à l'insu de sa sœur, avait tenté discrètement de rompre le contrat depuis plusieurs années. Il aimait tendrement sa précieuse « Ria-tan » et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Malheureusement, ses précédentes tentatives avaient été en vain. Il avait envisagé de parier sur Hyoudou Issei, le porteur du [Boosted Gear], mais son pouvoir était encore trop immature. Ce garçon, en revanche…

\- Ah, Grayfia-chan ! S'exclama une voix familière. Tu es de retour !

\- Sirzechs-sama. Répondit posément la Lucifuge.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé le… Euh, le… Commença le Satan, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, incapable de continuer à parler.

\- Un problème, Sirzechs-sama ? Demanda Grayfia, penchant inconsciemment la tête sur le côté.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il à la hâte, visiblement gêné. C'est juste que… Je me demandais… Je ne te juge pas bien sûr… Je ne me le permettrais pas… Mais… Je ne t'avais jamais vu porter ces vêtements avant…

Grayfia fronça les sourcils. De quoi son époux parlait-il ? Elle portait sa tenue de maid habituelle, tenue qu'elle possédait en plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaire dans le cadre de son travail. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Sirzechs semblait-il aussi confus ? Pour une raison quelconque, elle ressentit le besoin de se tourner vers le miroir de la salle pour vérifier son apparence. Ce qu'elle vit la fit se raidir de choc.

Sa tenue de maid blanche et bleue… Avait disparu ! Elle avait porté une tenue de maid et, à un moment donné dans la journée, celle-ci avait été remplacée par… Ça ! Il s'agissait d'un uniforme en cuir noir, extra-moulant, qui mettait en valeur la moindre de ses courbes généreuse. Même ses chaussures avaient été remplacées par des cuissardes assorties. A sa hanche était accroché un fouet enroulé sur lui-même. Grossièrement, mais véridiquement, il s'agissait d'une tenue digne d'une maitresse d'un donjon SM. C'était quelque chose qu'un ange déchu aurait porté sans honte…

Mais comment sa tenue de maid avait-elle pu être remplacée par celle-ci sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Pour une raison quelconque, sa première pensée fut de blâmer Uzumaki Naruto, mais elle ignora cette intuition. Après tout, aussi impressionnant puisse-t-il être, le garçon n'était jamais qu'un démon récemment réincarné. Quelque chose comme cela aurait été hors de sa portée… Ou de celle de quiconque en dessous du rang ultime. Distraitement, elle passa une main le long de son nouvel, et temporaire, ensemble de cuir, et dut admettre qu'il lui allait bien. Elle se sentait même un peu… Excitée. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Sirzechs, sa façade inexpressive remplacée peu à peu par une autre, plus passionnée.

\- Toi ! Moi ! La chambre. Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle, avant de se mettre en marche.

\- Euh… Grayfia-chan ? Osa demander son époux, hésitant

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été obéi, la Lucifuge attrapa le col de Sirzechs et, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de fuir, le traina derrière elle jusqu'à leur chambre, qui fut ensuite hermétiquement verrouillée de l'intérieur. Cependant, l'insonorité devait avoir été oubliée car, moins d'une minute plus tard, des hurlements mixes de plaisir et de douleur retentirent à travers tout le château…

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu… Le passage avec Grayfia a été assez délicat (donc à peu près tout le chapitre), mais je pense que le résultat final en vaut le coup. On approche de plus en plus du cœur de la tension… Que va-t-il se passer ?

Il vous faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour le savoir, mais soyez patient !

Sur ce, j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt…

A la semaine prochaine (pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics) !

_ChapitreCChapitre :CC_


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous, me revoilà !

Je suis en retard (pour de vrai cette fois) de plus d'une semaine, et je m'en excuse.

Il semblerait que j'ai frôlé de très près le pire ennemi de l'écrivain : le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai donc décidé de ralentir légèrement l'écriture ces deux dernières semaines pour me laisser souffler. J'ai également fait le plein de lecture de mangas et de visionnage d'animes (ça faisait longtemps pour les animes) pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

J'ai également été assez occupé ces derniers temps en raison de ma vie privée, si bien que je n'ai pas pu terminer lesdits chapitres aussi vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pour faire court, entre la semaine dernière ou il n'y a pas eu de chapitre et cette semaine, j'avais espéré pouvoir sortir 3 chapitres ce week-end ? Inutile de dire que je n'ai été capable de n'en finir que 2, dont le dernier était de justesse…

Enfin bon, l'essentiel est que vous avez deux chapitres à lire, donc…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : Commencer l'entrainement…_**

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

TAC.

\- Echec et mat. Déclara Naruto d'un ton plat, trop habitué à gagner pour en prendre plaisir.

\- Encore une fois. Réclama Sona, avec un froncement de sourcils. J'y étais presque cette fois-ci…

L'Uzumaki se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau du Conseil Etudiant et il… Jouait aux échecs. A l'origine, il était simplement venu pour signaler à la Sitri qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre leur routine pour cette semaine et la suivante parce que Rias comptait les amener à un camp d'entrainement dans la montagne. Pour cette raison, il lui avait proposé de les faire aujourd'hui en compensation. Cependant, la kaichou s'était en quelque sorte laissée emporter, si bien qu'ils en étaient à leur sixième partie. Cela ne dérangeait pas spécialement l'ex-jinchuriki, si bien qu'il l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à présent.

Apparemment, Sona semblait avoir découvert une sorte de faille dans sa « chance » qu'elle parvenait plus ou moins à exploiter pour l'acculer de plus en plus. Eh bien, c'était ce qu'elle croyait en tout cas, Naruto n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie de sa part pour la mettre dans une fausse confiance. Il y a quelques semaines, elle n'aurait jamais fait de telles erreurs, mais ses stratégies semblaient de plus en plus bâclées à mesure qu'il l'affrontait. En fait, pour une raison quelconque, chacun de ses mouvements gagnaient en désespoir à mesure que le temps passait et que les parties s'enchainaient. Cela dit, l'Uzumaki n'était pas tout à fait certain de cette dernière observation. Cela pourrait simplement être sa façon de jouer, mais il en doutait.

Le fait que, d'une certaine façon, il pouvait faire de plus en plus de similitudes entre le comportement de la Sitri et celui de la Gremory, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sona était désespéré de gagner une partie d'échecs contre Naruto et le montrait inconsciemment, bien que de façon de plus en plus visible à mesure qu'elle jouait. S'il ne le remarquait que maintenant, ce n'était que parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait plus d'un match contre elle, si bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid avant aujourd'hui. Cela dit, le désespoir de la kaichou et celui de la buchou était différent, en quelque sorte. Il se sentait beaucoup plus concerné par celui de la présidente du Conseil Etudiant que par celui de son propre [Roi], pour une raison quelconque.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être l'origine du malheur de Sona mais spectateur de celui de Rias, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment cela pourrait être possible puisque la logique voulait que ce soit l'inverse. Mais ses instincts avaient parlé et il ne les remettrait pas en cause. Ils l'avaient sauvé trop de fois pour ne pas en tenir compte lorsqu'ils lui disaient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal… Enfin bon, il aurait le temps de comprendre le « pourquoi » et le « comment » plus tard. Il allait bientôt partir pour le camp d'entrainement avec la pairie de la Gremory.

\- Bon… Soupira l'Uzumaki, avec résignation. Mais ce sera le dernier jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Très bien. Accepta la Sitri en hochant légèrement la tête. Je suis certaine de gagner cette fois-ci de toute façon.

\- Si tu le dis… Marmonna Naruto, souriant légèrement malgré lui.

\- Commençons. Déclara Sona, avec un doux empressement.

Et ils commencèrent. La kaichou commença par déplacer son cavalier, tandis que l'Uzumaki répliqua en avançant un pion. L'ex-jinchuriki aimait les pions. Pas seulement parce que c'était la pièce qui était la plus nombreuse sur le plateau, avec huit pions dans chaque camp pour un total de 16 pions, soit la moitié des 32 pièces du jeu. Pour lui, ex-jinchuriki, le pion était une bonne représentation de ce qu'était un shinobi, sacrifiable mais pouvant obtenir une promotion s'il survit et revient du camp ennemi sain et sauf. Ils étaient juste géniaux comme ça et Naruto, puisqu'il était également génial comme ça, trouvait en eux une correspondance presque parfaite.

La partie d'échecs se poursuivit. Sona avait perdu une tour et ses deux fous tandis que l'Uzumaki avait sacrifié six pions, ses deux cavaliers, sa reine, un fou et un cavalier. Pour autant, l'ex-jinchuriki n'était pas spécialement inquiet et la Sitri n'était pas du tout détendue. En fait, elle se montrait de plus en plus prudente, sachant que la chance de son adversaire pourrait la vaincre à tout moment, aussi illogique/injuste que cela puisse être. Pour cette raison, elle avait des sentiments mitigés concernant ses adversaires.

D'une part, Naruto était un véritable casse-tête que l'intelligence de Sona serait exalté de décrypter, du moins en temps normal. Dans les circonstances actuelles, cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Depuis qu'il l'avait vaincu à une partie d'échec, leurs destins étaient devenus liés. Oh, ce n'était pas une quelconque déclaration mystique concernant un hypothétique pouvoir mystérieux, non, c'était bien plus simple que cela. Ils étaient juste devenus fiancés… Bien que la Sitri faisait de son mieux pour annuler cet état de fait.

Tel qu'il était actuellement, le contrat de mariage de Sona disait que tout homme parvenant à la battre lors d'une partie d'échecs serait considéré comme son époux légitime. A l'inverse, s'il était vaincu, alors il ne pourrait prétendre à sa main. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas de limitation sur le nombre de parties, si bien que les possibilités de retenter sa chance étaient infinies. A l'origine, ce détail particulier avait irrité la Sitri, mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse qu'il existe. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle pouvait continuer à défier Naruto, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin à emporter la victoire et à annuler la décision.

Naturellement, elle ignorait si cela fonctionnerait, mais il n'y avait pas de raison que cela échoue. Après tout, si une défaite suffisait à la faire engager à quelqu'un, une victoire devrait suffire à inverser cela. Basé sur cette supposition, elle n'avait qu'à gagner une fois, une unique fois, contre l'Uzumaki, puis ne plus jamais l'affronter lors d'une partie d'échecs. Et surtout, elle ne devrait jamais parler à personne qu'elle avait perdu face à un homme tant que le contrat n'avait pas été annulé. Dans le cas contraire, elle finirait mariée dans l'année… Le mois… La semaine… Trop rapidement à son gout, surtout si sa sœur en entendait parler. Serafall Leviathan était une personne passionnée et l'était encore plus lorsque le thème de la « justice » ou celui de « l'amour » était abordé. La connaissant, elle pourrait même vouloir se marier en même temps qu'elle, pour ne pas être séparée de sa petite « So-tan » adorée…

Effrayant…

\- Hmm… Fit la kaichou, fronçant des sourcils en regardant le plateau de jeu avant de déplacer sa pièce.

\- Un problème, Sona-chan ? Demanda Naruto en levant un sourcil perplexe, avant de jouer à son tour.

\- Non, c'est juste que… La Sitri hésita un instant. J'ai juste… J'ai juste l'impression que tu joues différemment, ces derniers temps.

\- Ah… Toi aussi, tu as remarqué, hein ? Marmonna l'Uzumaki, clairement embarrassé.

\- Donc, quel est l'origine de ce changement ? S'intéressa la jeune démone.

\- Oh ? S'amusa soudainement l'ex-jinchuriki avec un sourire en coin. Désireuse d'obtenir des informations pour trouver des failles à exploiter ?

\- … Une légère rougeur se manifesta sur les joues de Sona. Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Soit. Accepta Naruto en hochant la tête légèrement. Pour ce qui est de ce changement, c'est en fait assez simple. Je t'ai dit que ma chance me permettait de gagner à tous les coups tant que cela impliquait un jeu ou une activité pouvant être considéré comme tel. Cependant, certains jeux ne sont pas basés uniquement sur le hasard. Les échecs, par exemple, nécessitent également de la stratégie et de l'anticipation. Ma chance ridiculement énorme avait jusque-là compensé, mais le résultat final est inévitable…

\- Dirais-tu que ta chance se fait moins efficace qu'avant ? Demanda la Sitri, sceptique.

Cela faisait sens, en quelque sorte. La chance n'était pas éternelle, si tant était que le concept de chance pouvait s'appliquer sur une durée et pas sur un instant donné. Or, l'Uzumaki avait jusque-là été ridiculement chanceux dans ses parties. En dépit de ses affirmations du contraire, il était donc inévitable que tôt ou tard sa chance l'abandonne. Cela dit, Sona n'était pas réellement satisfaite de ce dénouement. Certes, de cette façon, elle pourrait gagner, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas d'obtenir une victoire de facilité. Plus qu'une partie d'échecs, ce qui était en jeu était son avenir, certes, mais également son honneur en tant qu'héritière du clan Sitri. Battre quelqu'un parce qu'il avait un moment de faiblesse plutôt que grâce à ses propres capacités lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

\- Eh bien… En quelque sorte, je suppose, mais pas exactement. Admit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sona, confuse.

\- Ma chance devient moins efficace, c'est vrai, mais pas parce qu'elle perd en efficacité comme tu sembles le penser. Expliqua l'Uzumaki avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… Avoua la démone en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme je l'ai dit avant, ma chance compense mon manque de talent. Rappela l'ex-jinchuriki. Cependant, il est inévitable que, plus je pratique un jeu, plus j'acquière de l'expérience. Je deviens plus doué, si bien que ma chance diminue proportionnellement, n'étant plus nécessaire.

\- Donc, ta chance diminue non pas parce que tu en as abusé, mais parce que tu en as de moins en moins besoin. Résuma la Sitri, songeuse.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça… Approuva Naruto, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Enfin je crois…

\- Tu crois ? Répéta Sona, sarcastique.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je suis raisonnablement sûr de ne pas me tromper à ce sujet. Concéda l'Uzumaki. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un expert dans ce domaine particulier. Certes, ma chance est anormale, mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'en tester les limites outre mesure. Ma seule certitude est que je n'échouerai jamais à un jeu de hasard.

\- Mais parce que, de ton point de vue, les échecs deviennent de moins en moins un jeu de hasard et de plus en plus un jeu de stratégie, ta chance affecte de moins en moins tes actions. Comprit enfin la démone avec un soupir. Cela reste vraiment une capacité injuste.

\- Crois-moi sur ce point, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Affirma l'ex-jinchuriki. Certes, sans ma chance, j'aurai pu ne pas survivre jusqu'à mon dix-septième anniversaire, mais j'aurai également pu ne pas avoir à risquer ma vie en premier lieu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea la Sitri, intriguée, en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Qui sait ? Fit Naruto, mystérieusement. Oh, et échec et mat.

En fait, ce qu'il voulait dire était à la fois simple et compliqué. La « chance » était la capacité innée et involontaire d'influencer sur le hasard. Cela pouvait être en positif, mais également en négatif, ces deux facettes n'étant au final que deux côtés d'une même pièce. Or, pour chaque bonne chose arrivant à quelqu'un, une mauvaise chose de même valeur se devait de lui arriver également, et réciproquement. C'était le principe d'équilibre, le yin et le yang, l'harmonie parfaite… Enfin bref. Cela ne signifiait pas cependant que le revers était instantané. Cela pouvait prendre des mois, des années, voire toute une vie pour se manifester.

L'Uzumaki, cependant, avait été dans le cas contraire. Il était né dans la malchance, pour ainsi dire. Kurama, ses parents, les diverses circonstances entourant sa naissance, tout cela était un énorme concentré de malchance qui n'arriverait jamais à quelqu'un de normal, même en plusieurs vies. Pire encore, il avait été condamné à une malédiction, celle de vivre en des temps intéressants. A partir de là, il n'était ni plus ni moins que naturel qu'il hérite d'une certaine forme de chance positive en échange. Celle-ci se manifestait par une capacité à gagner dans 100% des cas lorsqu'il y avait de la place pour le hasard, aussi infime fut-elle. Pour le reste, tout n'était qu'une question d'interprétation…

\- Encore une fois ! Exigea Sona, remettant déjà les pièces en place.

\- Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller. S'excusa Naruto. Je suis déjà resté beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Très bien… Accepta la Sitri à contrecœur, avec un léger soupir. Mais je tiens à avoir une revanche une fois que tu seras revenu.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué. Songea l'Uzumaki à haute voix. Rias a son [Rating Game] contre Raiser dès notre retour donc je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir. Cela dit, une fois tout cela terminé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Bon, mais ne reviens pas sur ta parole. Déclara la démone, avec sévérité.

\- Ma chère Sona-chan, je suis blessée. Fit l'ex-jinchuriki en portant une main à son cœur. Lorsque je fais une promesse, je ne la romps jamais. Tel est mon nindo…

\- Nindo ? Répéta la jeune femme, soudainement curieuse.

\- Ah… C'est sans importance. Déclara hâtivement Naruto. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons notre dernière partie à mon retour.

\- Dernière ? Remarqua la Sitri, fronçant les sourcils avec désapprobation. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Qui sait ? Se contenta de répondre l'Uzumaki. J'ai la sensation que ce sera notre dernier affrontement. Je ne peux pas vraiment me l'expliquer…

\- Est-ce ton instinct ? Interrogea-t-elle, rangeant l'échiquier avec des gestes lents et méthodiques.

\- Quelque chose comme ça… Admit le garçon, évasif. Naturellement, si je me trompe, cela ne changera rien à notre routine actuelle d'une partie par semaine.

\- … Sona hésita un instant, avant de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as laissé t'affronter autant de fois aujourd'hui ? Es-tu si certain que la prochaine partie sera la dernière ?

\- Non, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ce n'est qu'une intuition. Rappela l'ex-jinchuriki en haussant les épaules. Quant à ta première question, si je t'ai laissé me défier partie sur partie, c'était simplement un coup de tête.

\- Juste comme ça ? Demanda la Sitri, sceptique.

\- Juste comme ça. Confirma Naruto en hochant la tête. D'une certaine manière, ta présence m'apaise…

Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais Sona avait cet effet sur lui, en quelque sorte. Son aura, en dépit d'être démoniaque, était très calme, semblable à celui d'une rivière. Sa présence était donc étonnamment relaxante pour lui en raison du fait que l'Uzumaki était un sennin, et donc anormalement conscient de son environnement. Par comparaison, l'aura de Rias était passionnée, mais possédait une sensation de chaos et d'annihilation en son sein. L'ex-jinchuriki supposait que cela avait à voir en quelque sorte avec les pouvoirs innés des deux démones, la manipulation de l'eau pour la Sitri et le pouvoir de destruction pour la Gremory, mais il n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet…

Attends une seconde… Sona rougissait ?

Surpris, Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant, son regard focalisé sur le visage de la jeune femme. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Les joues de la démone étaient saupoudrées d'une subtile nuance de rose, très agréable à la vue et qui mettait en valeur ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. A sa manière, elle était plutôt mignonne, pas qu'il le dirait à haute voix. Ses interactions passées avec Sakura lui avaient appris à ne jamais embarrasser une fille, à moins d'être sûr que sa réaction ne soit pas négative. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… Commença la Sitri en toussant dans sa main pour reprendre contenance. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine partie. Si ton intuition est juste, je suppose que cela signifie que je vais enfin te vaincre !

\- Si tu le dis… Se contenta de dire l'Uzumaki, même si au fond il en doutait fortement. Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. A la prochaine, Sona-chan.

\- Au revoir, Naruto… Kun…

* * *

\- Naruto-kun ? Appela une certaine Gremory, avec incertitude.

\- Oui, Rias-chan ? Répondit le concerné, avec un sourire innocent.

\- Où est le sac que je t'ai demandé de transporter ? Demanda-t-elle ave mécontentement, cherchant l'objet en question mais en vain.

\- Dans ma poche. Affirma l'Uzumaki, jouant toujours l'innocence.

\- Dans ta… Répéta son [Roi] avec incrédulité. Tu te rends compte que ce sac est censé être trop grand pour tenir dans ta poche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Confirma l'ex-jinchuriki, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Donc, sachant cela, tu persistes à dire que ton sac est dans ta poche ? Insista Rias, en se frottant la tempe.

\- Bien sûr ! Fit Naruto en hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

\- Dans ce cas, comment es-tu parvenu à mettre ce sac dans ta poche ? Interrogea la Gremory agacée.

\- Je suis juste génial comme ça. Affirma l'Uzumaki avec un sourire béat.

\- Gah ! S'écria Rias avec une exaspération évidente.

\- Ara, ara, ufufu… il semble que moustaches-kun fasse de l'effet à notre buchou… Rigola Akeno en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il sait déjà exactement quoi dire pour la rendre toute chose.

\- Akeno, tais-toi s'il te plait. Implora pratiquement la Gremory, une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Ufufu… Fut la réponse de la Himejima.

La pairie de Rias était actuellement en plein milieu de l'escalade du flanc d'une montagne où se trouvait apparemment le camp d'entrainement que possédait la famille Gremory. Naruto était plutôt satisfait de l'endroit, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que, pour un sennin tel que lui qui avait appris son art au mont Myoboku, une montagne comme lieu d'entrainement était assez nostalgique. Une autre était que la plus faible quantité d'oxygène dans l'air forçait l'organisme à devoir s'adapter, ce qui rendait l'entrainement lui-même deux fois plus efficace que s'il avait eu lieu juste au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Enfin, l'Uzumaki allait pouvoir profiter de l'air pur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, l'air de cette époque étant beaucoup plus vicié que l'air de son époque en raison des technologies modernes, comme les voitures par exemple.

Parlant de choses viciées, la montagne avait également l'avantage non-négligeable de posséder un chakra naturel ambiant qui était moins négatif/agressif/corrupteur que dans la plupart des autres lieux à la surface du globe. En tout cas, c'était le constat qu'avait pu faire Naruto à partir de ce qu'il avait pu remarquer jusqu'à présent et de ce dont il se souvenait de sa propre époque, même si ce n'était plus forcément d'actualité… Enfin bon, ce n'était pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce voyage, même si pour le coup l'Uzumaki allait pouvoir s'entrainer à la version yin de son senjutsu.

Regardant derrière lui, il vit Issei pratiquement à ramper sur le sol en raison du poids de son propre sac, pourtant plus léger que celui de Naruto. Celui de Yuuto était à peu près aussi lourd que celui du Hyoudou, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par cela, avançant au même rythme qu'il le ferait normalement. Et il y avait Koneko… Le ridicule de sa situation était en fait presque drôle. Elle portait un sac qui était si massif qu'il devait être au moins dix fois plus volumineux que la Toujou elle-même. Sachant que le poids était proportionnellement le même que celui du reste des membres de la pairie, c'était en fait plutôt impressionnant. Tel était le pouvoir d'une [Tour] après tout.

Naturellement, cela signifiait qu'Akeno et Rias ne portaient pas de bagages non plus. Naturellement, leur [Roi] avait une excuse toute faite pour justifier cela. Elle et sa [Reine] était de type « pouvoir », se basant principalement sur la puissance de leur magie. Le renforcement de leur corps n'était donc pas nécessaire, d'autant que leurs réserves magiques étaient plus qu'assez développés pour que cela ne fasse pratiquement aucune différence. Leur propre entrainement serait donc principalement orienté vers le raffinement et le perfectionnement de leurs capacités actuelles, à savoir le pouvoir de destruction pour la Gremory et la foudre pour la Himejima.

Cependant, les serviteurs de Rias n'étaient pas les seuls à être du voyage. Asia était également présente, à la demande de Naruto. Il avait voulu faire bénéficier du pouvoir de [Twilight Healing] pour l'entrainement de la pairie de son [Roi], même si l'Argento n'en faisait pas partie. Puisque cette dernière n'avait pas émis d'objection, et semblait en fait assez enthousiaste à l'idée de voyager avec des amies, elle se trouvait parmi eux actuellement. Naturellement, si elle n'avait pas été d'accord, il n'aurait pas insisté, même s'il considérait comme une bonne chose qu'elle sociabilise un peu avec d'autres personnes, quand bien même ceux-ci étaient des démons, dont elle était techniquement l'ennemi, étant une religieuse et une ancienne « Sainte Prêtresse ».

Suu était aussi du voyage, plus parce qu'elle voulait rester avec Naruto qu'autre chose. L'Uzumaki n'était pas certain qu'elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Cela se voyait à la profondeur que dévoilaient ses yeux si l'on y faisait attention, un peu comme ceux de l'ex-jinchuriki révélaient la puissance que renfermait son corps. A l'inverse Tiamat avait décidé de ne pas venir, affirmant qu'elle avait des choses à faire de son côté, quelque chose à voir avec remettre de l'ordre dans la forêt des familiers. Personnellement, le garçon pensait que c'était juste un prétexte et qu'elle ne venait pas parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu prendre une forme humaine et le harceler pour avoir ses bébés, œufs, dragonneaux ou peu importe coment elle appelait cela… Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable identité, ce serait un trop grand risque pour elle de venir, sachant qu'elle ne saurait probablement pas résister à la tentation d'être près de son maitre.

Raynare était également du voyage, mais pour des raisons techniquement différentes. Etant donné que Naruto était responsable d'elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière Or, puisqu'il venait, il devait donc l'emmener avec elle. Heureusement, elle avait montré son approbation à cette idée, bien que le fait qu'il y ait apparemment des sources chaudes puisse avoir eu un rôle dans sa décision. Miltelt, cependant, n'était pas présente. Parce qu'elle était en quelque sorte une enfant innocente, en dépit d'être une ange déchue, Rias avait jugé qu'elle n'était pas une menace et l'avait laissé rester à Kuoh, même si Sona et sa pairie gardait un œil sur elle de loin.

Oh, et il y avait également l'individu qui l'espionnait, mais ce n'était qu'un détail…

Au final, Naruto avait l'impression que cela ressemblait davantage à un camp de vacances qu'à un camp d'entrainement. Raynare et Asia étaient essentiellement là comme des touristes glorifiés et Naruto lui-même était très près d'être dans le même cas puisqu'il n'allait pas réellement bénéficier d'une quelconque formation. Il était trop puissant pour que cela ait une quelconque incidence sur un si court laps de temps. Yuuto allait probablement se focaliser sur l'amélioration de sa vitesse, comme un [Cavalier], tandis que Koneko ferait de même avec sa force, parce qu'elle était une [Tour]. Akeno et Rias perfectionnerait leur magie, mais l'Uzumaki doutait franchement que l'une ou l'autre de ces deux-là s'exerceraient jusqu'à l'épuisement. De ce qu'il avait vu, elles n'avaient pas la mentalité qui correspondait. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait, sauf Issei, ironiquement.

Et étant donné que le camp d'entrainement avait pratiquement été prévu pour lui, il était clair que Rias pariait ses chances de victoire sur lui et son [Boosetd Gear]. C'était compréhensible, en quelque sorte. En dix jours, la plupart des membres de sa pairie ne pourrait progresser que raisonnablement. Le Hyoudou, en revanche, était plus ou moins affranchi de cette restriction. L'ero-énergie lui permettait de continuer plus longtemps et de supporter beaucoup plus qu'une personne ordinaire, même d'un démon. Sa motivation était à toute épreuve, surtout s'il s'agissait de plaire à une fille. Et enfin, pour terminer, son niveau était si faible à la base que sa marge de protection n'en serait que plus impressionnante. De plus, avec Ddraig comme soutien et force supplémentaire, sa puissance s'envolerait sitôt qu'il utiliserait son [Sacred Gear]… S'il parvenait à l'utiliser convenablement.

Pour sa part, Naruto comptait également entrainer Asia. Ayant appris que les [Sacred Gears] répondaient à la volonté de leur possesseur, l'Uzumaki voulait faire en sorte que l'Argento en sublime les capacités, cela afin de pouvoir éventuellement éveiller la partie de Tsunade qui résidait en [Twilight Healing], un peu comme Ddraig à l'intérieur de [Boosted Gear] l'avait fait récemment. Certes, leurs deux situations étaient fondamentalement différentes, mais avaient une base similaire, donc il espérait que quelque chose se passerait…

\- Nous y sommes ! Déclara finalement Rias avec une fierté évidente.

\- Euh… Fit l'ex-jinchuriki, pour une fois à court de mots.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Lorsque son [Roi] lui avait dit qu'ils allaient à un camp d'entrainement dans la montagne, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de relativement austère avec des conditions de vies difficiles. C'était peut-être son côté shinobi qui parlait en ce moment, mais il lui semblait logique que le contexte était important pour avoir une mentalité propice au dépassement de soi. Ceci… N'entrait définitivement pas dans ce que Naruto considérait comme de bonnes conditions. Pas pour ce à quoi ils se préparaient, en tout cas.

Devant lui se trouvait une bâtisse en bois, même si elle n'avait de bâtisse que le nom. Dans les faits, il s'agissait d'un véritable palais, un château miniature qui n'attendait plus que son souverain. Eh bien, contextuellement, cela fonctionnait, puisque Rias pouvait être considéré comme le roi, Akeno comme la reine, Koneko comme la princesse, Yuuto comme le chevalier et Issei comme le serviteur, l'Uzumaki étant lui-même le joker, l'amuseur, le bouffon ou peu importe le nom qui lui serait donné. Cependant, dans les faits, cela ne marchait pas. C'était trop luxueux et confortable. Passer dix jours là-dedans était une garantie de se laisser aller plutôt que de se donner à fond.

\- C'est ici que nous allons dormir ? Vérifia Naruto, d'un ton incrédule.

\- Effectivement. Confirma Rias toujours avec fierté, interprétant mal la surprise de son [Pion]. Ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses propriétés de la famille Gremory, mais cela suffira pour nos besoins immédiats.

\- Je suis sans voix… Avoua l'Uzumaki, retenant un grognement au sourire victorieux de son [Roi].

Comprenait-elle seulement la gravité de sa propre situation ? Elle jouait son avenir dans dix jours, un peu plus de neuf désormais. Pour autant, il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris pleinement conscience des implications. Croyait-elle vraiment que l'on pouvait devenir plus fort avec un minimum d'efforts et une maison confortable pour se reposer ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Naruto, en tant que vrai survivant et unique personne de leur groupe qui pouvait comprendre ce que signifiait être « fort », savait que cela ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Il fallait du sang et des larmes, de la sueur et des sacrifices. En ce sens, le temps en devenait presque un détail, si les autres conditions étaient de qualité.

\- Que c'est beau ! Approuva Asia, avec un mélange de surprise et de plaisir évident.

\- Maintenant, allons à l'intérieur pour commencer l'entrainement. Déclara Rias, avec un minuscule sourire.

\- On commence tout de suite ? S'exclama Issei, incrédule, avant de soupirer de résignation. Vraiment, buchou, vous êtes un monstre…

\- Je suis une démone. Rectifia la Gremory avec bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui diminua légèrement lorsque Naruto refusa catégoriquement de partager une chambre avec Issei et Yuuto. Cela n'avait rien de personnel, en fait, il avait même refusé une chambre individuelle lorsque Rias lui en avait proposée une. C'était sa manière de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être dorloté pendant ce camp d'entrainement, bien qu'il n'ait pas justifié sa décision à son [Roi]. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il viendrait, participerait au camp d'entrainement et que sa présence pourrait être utile pendant la formation de chacun. Il avait même emmené Asia comme gage de sa bonne foi. Cependant, sa coopération s'arrêtait là, comme punition envers la Gremory pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Pour lui, une promesse était sacrée et la trahir avait des conséquences.

Il n'était cependant pas cruel au point d'abandonner la pairie à son sort, donc il avait laissé plusieurs indices qui expliquaient la raison de ses actes, qu'une personne raisonnablement curieuse pourrait comprendre. Ces mêmes indices représentaient, ensemble, un programme d'entrainement idéal pour optimiser leur formation, basée sur sa récupération Uzumaki mais que la régénération démoniaque pouvait remplacer sans difficulté. Malheureusement, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait montré ladite curiosité pour comprendre tout cela. Sans doute Rias leur avait dit de le laisser tranquille, respectant ainsi sa vie privé.

Ironiquement, c'était plutôt louable. Idiot, pour le coup, mais louable. Elle se privait de ses meilleurs avantages sans même le savoir. Et dire que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle lui avait simplement parlé de ses problèmes… Il aurait même accepté de prendre soin du problème Raiser lui-même, si demandé. Cela lui aurait pris trois… Quatre… Peut-être cinq secondes. Oui, il était juste génial comme ça. Non, il ne se vantait pas. Il était vraiment juste génial comme ça.

Pour en revenir à Rias et à sa pairie, Naruto eut la preuve que le camp d'entrainement avait principalement été conçu pour Issei. La première partie de la formation, incluant _tout le monde_, s'était résumé à un combat amical entre Yuuto et le Hyoudou, ce dernier se prenant une méchante raclée, pendant que les autres regardaient. Oui, c'était un camp d'entrainement afin que chacun puisse s'entrainer et s'améliorer et tout le monde, littéralement tout le monde, regardait le petit nouveau s'en prendre plein la tronche. Et ils souriaient. Ou plutôt, Akeno et Rias riaient, les deux pour une raison différentes, tandis que Koneko regardait la scène se dérouler d'un air ennuyé. L'Uzumaki n'avait même pas pris la peine de rester après les trois premières minutes avant de repartir avec Asia pour sa propre formation.

Apparemment, de ce que la Toujou avait dit à Naruto plus tard ce jour-là, seule la première leçon avec Yuuto avait été « collective ». Rias avait voulu que tout le monde soit présent pour pouvoir avoir une idée du niveau d'Issei pour leur propre leçon avec lui plus tard. Akeno et Koneko avaient été toutes les deux seules avec le garçon pour leur cours. Sans surprise, en tout cas pour l'Uzumaki, le Hyoudou avait montré rapidement des signes de progrès. Tel était après tout le pouvoir de l'ero-énergie. Un pervers ne pouvait que progresser davantage en présence d'une jolie fille. C'était définitivement « Jiraya approved » !

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto avait conduit Asia plus profondément dans la forêt, suffisamment à l'écart pour être à l'abri des regards… Enfin de _presque_ tous les regards. Pour ce faire, il avait lui-même transporté la jeune femme, la prenant dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, tout en suivant un chemin de terre de façon à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer par elle-même si besoin était. Elle n'avait pas objecté, et avait en fait été plutôt satisfaite par la tournure des événements, même si elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet. Son visage rouge avait été une preuve et une confirmation plus que suffisante. Une fois arrivée, il l'avait fait s'asseoir et avait commencé par poser quelques questions…

\- Peux-tu te guérir toi-même ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hmm… Oui, je suppose. Répondit Asia, après une seconde d'hésitation. J-Je veux dire, il serait logique que je puisse, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. Je n'ai jamais eu à essayer…

\- Je vois… Fit Naruto, pensivement. Très bien, question suivante… Quand tu utilises ton [Sacred Gear], que ressens-tu exactement ?

\- C'est une sensation merveilleuse ! S'exclama l'Argento avec enthousiasme, en mettant les deux mains sur son cœur. C'est quelque chose de chaud et doux qui s'écoule dans tout mon corps et qui est redirigée jusqu'à mes mains suivant mon besoin et va volonté de guérir quelqu'un.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir qualifier ceci d'énergie ? Interrogea l'ex-jinchuriki, concerné.

\- Hmm… J-Je suppose que oui. Convint Asia après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Et cette énergie répond donc à ta volonté, bon. Résuma Naruto avec satisfaction. C'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Tu utilises donc cette énergie pour guérir ?

\- Oui. Approuva la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

\- Mais cette énergie n'est pas spécifiquement conçue pour la guérison, je me trompe ? Vérifia l'Uzumaki, avec un léger empressement. Je veux dire… C'est ta volonté qui permet à cette énergie de guérir les gens, mais cette énergie ne guérit pas d'elle-même les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Suppose ? Répondit Asia, incertaine, en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait l'air excessivement mignon. Cette énergie est en moi et c'est mon désir de guérir qui permet à [Twilight Healing] de soigner les gens. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'énergie elle-même qui guérit les gens ou si c'est ma volonté qui permet cela…

\- Puis-je essayer quelque chose ? Demanda alors Naruto, d'un ton sérieux. Cela pourrait piquer un peu…

\- Oui ? Accepta l'Argento, légèrement confuse.

Lui souriant légèrement, l'ex-jinchuriki prit une main de la jeune femme dans la sienne qu'il plaça paume ouverte vers le ciel. Fouillant ensuite dans sa poche, il en sortit une petite aiguille en acier et qui aurait pu être considérée comme une aguiller à coudre si cela n'avait pas été en la possession d'un shinobi. Délicatement, il l'utilisa pour piquer le doigt d'Asia, juste assez pour percer la peau et prélever un peu de sang. Cela valut un petit gémissement douloureux, encore mignon, de la concernée, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Après quoi, Naruto regarda ledit doigt percé avec attention, pendant que l'Argento continuait d'afficher une expression d'incompréhension.

\- Cela ne guérit pas… Constata-t-il après une longue minute d'observation. Tu as dit que cette énergie était en toi, mais tu n'es toujours pas guérie. Cette énergie n'est donc pas naturellement capable de guérir, c'est ta volonté qui le lui permet.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Asia, son visage s'illuminant de bonheur à cette découverte, oblitérant momentanément la douleur à son doigt.

\- Vraiment. Confirma l'Uzumaki. Maintenant, penses-tu pouvoir utiliser cette énergie pour te guérir sans utiliser [Twilight Healing] ?

\- Hmm… Fit la jeune femme, avant de froncer les sourcils de concentration, son attention focalisée sur son doigt, avant qu'elle ne soupire de déception quelques secondes plus tard. Je suis désolée… Je n'y arrive pas, Naruto-san. Je n'arrive pas à canaliser l'énergie… C'est comme si elle était trop épaisse pour circuler correctement.

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser ! Affirma Naruto avec un sourire. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Nous allons explorer ton pouvoir et essayer de découvrir ton véritable potentiel et tes limites. A présent, essaye d'utiliser cette énergie à travers [Twilight Healing] pour la rediriger vers ta main mais _sans_ te guérir.

\- D'accord. Accepta Asia, avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle resta ainsi, immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que quelques gouttes de sueurs ne commencent à se former sur son front. Visiblement, elle essayait fortement, plus que pour le test précédent. Non, ce n'était pas son genre de mettre plus ou moins d'ardeur dans tel ou tel exercice. Elle se donnerait à fond en toute circonstance car c'était dans sa nature de douce jeune fille. Dans ce cas, pourquoi une différence si évidente avec le test d'avant ? Naruto ne pouvait que supposer que cela avait avoir avec le fait que [Twilight Healing] était destiné à guérir, ou en tout cas l'Argento l'associait instinctivement de cette manière, et elle devait donc lutter pour s'empêcher de se guérir. Ce n'était évidemment qu'une hypothèse, mais c'était la seule de viable qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- V-Voilà… Haaa… C'est fait… Haaa… Déclara Asia en haletant légèrement, mais avec une fierté évidente. J'ai eu de la difficulté à m'empêcher de me soigner, mais j'ai réussi à canaliser mon énergie dans ma main comme tu me l'as demandé !

\- Bien joué. La félicita l'Uzumaki avec un sourire, tout en remarquant distraitement que son hypothèse était juste. Est-ce que tu as dû lutter contre tes propres habitudes ou contre un effet de [Twilight Healling] pour t'empêcher de soigner ton doigt ?

\- Euh… La jeune femme fit une moue confuse, avant de réfléchir à la question. Eh bien… Je pense que c'est moi. Je suis tellement habituée à utiliser [Twilight Healing] pour guérir que je le fais presque par réflexe. J'ai dû m'empêcher de le faire pour réussir à canaliser cette énergie dans ma main sans me guérir. J'ai bien fait ?

\- Oui, tu as très bien fait. Lui assura Naruto, avant de mettre sa main sur sa tête et de lui caresser les cheveux.

En réaction, Asia ferma les yeux et apprécia la sensation avec un sourire de contentement, visiblement pas habituée à ce genre de petites attentions. Lorsqu'elle était encore « Sainte Prêtresse », la générosité et le don de soi sans attente d'une récompense avaient été la base de son éducation. Elle ne comprenait littéralement pas le concept d'égoïsme, cela lui était totalement étranger. C'était un peu triste, en fait. L'être humain était par nature égoïste à un certain degré et il était impensable que… Tiens, elle commençait à rougir.

\- Donc, cette énergie seule ne suffit pas à guérir. Résuma Naruto après quelques minutes à gâter la jeune femme d'attention. De même, cette énergie avec la volonté de guérir mais sans [Twilight Healing] ne suffit pas à guérir, même dans son propre corps, car il agit à la manière d'un catalyseur. Le processus de guérison nécessite donc à la fois l'énergie, la volonté et le [Sacred Gear]. Cependant, l'énergie et [Twilight Healing] mais sans volonté de guérir, alors qu'elle ne permet pas ladite guérison, offre l'accès à de nouvelles possibilités.

\- De nouvelles possibilités ? Répéta Asia, incertaine, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Oui. Confirma l'Uzumaki en souriant. La volonté de guérir permet de guérir. Cependant, si cette volonté de guérir devait être remplacée par autre chose, que se passerait-il ?

\- Euh… Fut la seule réponse de l'Argento, qui ne connaissait pas la réponse à cela.

\- Exactement ! S'exclama Naruto d'un air triomphant. Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée parce qu'il n'y a pas de précédent en la matière. J'ignore cependant si c'est une erreur spécifique à [Twilight Healing] ou si ton [Sacred Gear] a été assimilé à un [Twilight Healing] alors qu'il n'en était pas un…

C'était en fait une question qu'il se posait. Le [Twilight Healing] d'Asia était-il réellement un [Twilight Healing] ? Et si oui, cela signifiait-il que tous les [Twilight Healings] possédaient une partie de Tsunade en eux ou celui de l'Argento était-il fondamentalement différent de ses semblables ? Tsunade avait-elle été réduite à un état similaire à Vritra et divisée en un ensemble de plusieurs [Sacred Gear] ? Si tel était le cas, Naruto allait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_, être très mécontent. En fait non, il serait véritablement furieux. Il pourrait même tuer quelqu'un. Qui, il ne le savait pas, mais quelqu'un, c'était une certitude… Et débuter une guerre.

On ne touchait pas à la famille et Tsunade était la dernière personne vivante à avoir un lien du sang avec lui. Donc, découvrir ce qu'elle était devenue de cette manière n'était absolument pas plaisant. Pire, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle ou une partie d'elle finisse scellé dans un [Sacred Gear]. Elle s'était vue retirée le don du chakra, après tout. Pourquoi le Dieu Biblique aurait fait une telle chose à la Senju ? Même en la laissant dans un profond sommeil, c'était inhumain !

Enfin bref… Ruminer ces sombres pensées n'allait pas faire avancer les choses…

Pour en revenir aux [Sacred Gears] de façon plus générale, encore que basé sur ses observations du [Twilight Healing] d'Asia, Naruto avait été en mesure de déterminer quelque chose d'assez perturbant… Enfin pour lui. Dans une autre vie, à une autre époque, l'Uzumaki avait appris que le chakra était la combinaison des énergies physique, produite par les cellules de l'organisme, et spirituelle, découlant de la force mentale. Ces énergies étaient ainsi fusionnées à l'intérieur des bobines de chakra et répandues à travers le corps grâce à un système circulatoire spécifique nommé réseau de chakra. Ça, c'était ce que Naruto savait.

Ce qu'il avait observé de [Twilight Healing], c'était que le [Sacred Gear] absorbait à la fois les énergies physique et spirituelle de son porteur et les fusionnait pour produire une nouvelle énergie. Si l'on mettait côte à côte les deux processus de formation d'énergie, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient identiques, à un détail près. Les bobines de chakra avaient été quelque chose de naturel au corps humain avant d'être retiré par le Dieu Biblique. Les [Sacred Gears], cependant, étaient définitivement quelque chose d'artificiel. Le résultat était le même, mais le procédé était différent, laissant une « empreinte » différente.

L'Uzumaki avait déjà constaté par le passé que l'énergie qu'utilisait Asia à travers [Twilight Healing] était similaire au chakra, mais subtilement différent. Du chakra qui n'était pas réellement du chakra. Du chakra qui était du chakra, mais dont quelque chose dans sa conception l'avait rendu différent de ce dont il se souvenait. C'était l'artificialité de la création de ce « chakra ». Naruto avait su faire le lien parce qu'il avait connu le « véritable chakra », sa forme naturelle possédée à la naissance par tout individu, parce qu'il était un sennin et, plus que tout, parce qu'il avait été en présence du Juubi, l'origine de tout chakra. Grâce à cela, il pouvait reconnaitre le chakra et toutes ses formes altérées en un instant, ce qui incluait ce « chakra » que produisait [Twilight Healing]. Personne d'autre que lui ne serait capable de le comprendre… Pas même un expert moderne du chakra.

Les [Sacred Gears] étaient-ils donc réellement une tentative de recréer artificiellement des bobines de chakra ou ne s'agissait-il au final que d'une coïncidence en raison de [Twilight Healing] possédant un « quelque chose » de Tsunade ?

\- Peu importe… Décida finalement Naruto en secouant la tête. Ce sera tout pour le moment.

\- Puis-je soigner mon doigt, à présent ? Demanda Asia d'une voix mignonne.

\- Naturellement. Accepta l'Uzumaki avec un sourire. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de demander.

\- Merci ! S'exclama l'Argento d'une voix rayonnante, avant de froncer les sourcils de confusion quelques secondes plus tard. Hum… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai utilisé trop d'énergie tout à l'heure… Désolé, Naruto-san.

\- C'est compréhensible. Rassura l'ex-jinchuriki avec compréhension. Tu as mis beaucoup d'efforts plus tôt pour réussir à isoler ton énergie interne de ta volonté et de ton [Sacred Gear] pour voir si tout cela était indépendant ou non. Tu dois être épuisée. Là, je vais te guérir. Donne-moi ton doigt !

\- Ah… Ok. Fit Asia en s'exécutant.

Naruto prit la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes, avant de l'élever lentement, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à hauteur de visage. Ce faisant, il rapprocha le doigt piqué par l'aiguille de son visage. Ce qu'il fut cependant que l'Argento se figea littéralement d'incrédulité, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. L'Uzumaki avait mis le doigt blessé, sur lequel reposait une unique goutte de sang, dans sa bouche. Non seulement cela, mais il avait commencé à sucer légèrement, passant sa langue sur l'endroit où la peau avait été percée.

C'était quelque chose que Naruto avait découvert complètement par hasard. Son chakra, celui d'un Uzumaki, possédait un immense pouvoir de régénération. Cela s'étendait naturellement à l'ensemble de son corps qui en était baigné, tels que ses muscles, mais également à des choses moins évidentes, comme par exemple son sang… Ou sa salive. Et la chose intéressantes avec les fluides et les liquides, c'était que lorsqu'appliqué sur une plaie, une coupure, un hématome ou tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à une blessure, ladite capacité de régénération pouvait être « transmise » temporairement.

Naturellement, plus le fluide ou le liquide en question était appliqué profondément, plus il serait efficace. Ainsi, tel que Naruto l'utilisait actuellement, sa salive ne soignerait que la partie superficielle du doigt d'Asia, correspondant à l'épiderme. En d'autre terme, la peau. Heureusement, il n'y avait guère plus à soigner, l'ex-jinchuriki ayant fait particulièrement attention de ne pas piquer trop profondément. Il avait voulu prélever le sang, pas causé de l'inconfort, ce qui aurait été source de distraction et à l'opposé de ce qu'il cherchait à faire à l'origine.

Une… Théorie voulait que si un fluide était injecté directement à l'intérieur du corps de la cible, la guérison serait exponentiellement plus efficace. Naruto n'avait jamais essayé et n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'il en était. Après tout, alors qu'il était possible de donner son sang à quelqu'un, cela ne serait ni pratique ni efficace comme méthode de guérison, en raison de la nature volatile du chakra. Il faudrait donc faire une transfusion directement de personne à personne, ce qui serait très désagréable. Autant boire à la source, aussi vampirique que cela puisse sembler. Et à ce compte, avaler la salive fonctionnait également. Sans parler du sperme… Donc la théorie voulait qu'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un blessé permette à un Uzumaki de le guérir.

…

« Jiraya approved ! »

…

En fait, dans un contexte plus élargie, cette théorie ne se limitait pas aux Uzumaki, mais englobait également les jinchurikis, les seuls à pouvoir égaler leur régénération en raison du chakra de leur Biju. Cela ne s'appliquait cependant qu'aux jinchurikis de l'époque de Naruto. Les jinchurikis modernes, pour ainsi dire, contrairement à leurs prédécesseur, ne disposait pas d'un second chakra. En fait, ils ne disposaient pas de chakra du tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, en raison de leur absence de bobines de chakra. Les [Sacred Gears] pouvaient contourner ce problème, en créant artificiellement du chakra à partir des énergies physique et spirituelle du corps de leur hôte, mais pas l'ignorer. L'être humain actuel n'était tout simplement pas équipé pour stocker du chakra en leur sein. Grossièrement, ils étaient tous des Lee, la discipline, la rigueur et l'autoformation en moins. Tel avait été le prix à payer pour que le Dieu Biblique puisse tous les sauver.

Eh bien, toujours selon cette théorie, le possesseur d'un [Twilight Healing] ou d'un autre [Sacred Gear] basé sur l'auto-guérison, il _devrait_ être possible pour un humain moderne de créer artificiellement une telle capacité régénérative, mais cela nécessiterait une incroyable maîtrise dudit [Sacred Gear] au point de pouvoir l'activer instinctivement à la moindre infime blessure, incluant jusqu'au plus petit hématome, celui que l'on ne sentait même pas tant il était insignifiant. Si quelqu'un était capable de cela, alors il serait hypothétiquement capable d'approcher la régénération d'un Uzumaki et donc d'être concerné par ladite théorie.

Cependant, de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, Asia était un prodige sur le maniement de son [Twlight Healing], affichant l'un des plus grands contrôles connu sur ledit [Sacred Gear], mais même elle n'était pas à proximité de ce point. Naruto était déterminé à modifier cela entre autres choses, et cela ferait partie de la formation qu'il avait prévu pour elle et qu'il allait pouvoir affiner maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur la nature de son pouvoir. L'Argento allait devenir la plus grande guérisseuse de sa génération et sera la digne successeuse de Tsunade, dont elle suivait déjà les traces. Autrement, il n'aurait pas été assez vicieux ou cruel pour imposer un tel choix à la jeune femme. L'Uzumaki avait après tout un sain respect pour le libre-arbitre.

Hmm ? Tiens, Asia recommençait à rougir, et de façon plus intense qu'avant… Enfin, peu importe.

\- Voilà, c'est fini ! Affirma l'ex-jinchuriki avec satisfaction en sortant le doigt de la jeune femme de sa bouche.

\- M-Merci, Naruto-san. Grinça la concernée, toujours aussi rouge, avec un sourire maladroit.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Déclara ensuite l'Uzumaki. Nous commencerons ton entrainement à partir de demain.

\- Bien ! Accepta-t-elle en prenant une expression sérieuse, ce qui ne fit que la rendre encore plus mignonne qu'avant.

\- Rentrons pour le diner, dans ce cas. Dit Naruto, avant d'hésiter un instant. Asia-chan, pourrais-tu partir devant s'il te plait ? Il te suffit de suivre le chemin pour retourner au_ chalet_.

\- D-D'accord. Accepta-t-elle facilement. Mais… Et toi, Naruto-san ?

\- Je te rejoins dans un instant. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai juste une petite chose à terminer avant de rentrer.

\- Oh, je comprends. Fit l'Argento en hochant la tête de compréhension. A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Confirma l'ex-jinchuriki.

Et sur ce, il la regarda s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il poussa un léger soupir. S'étirant le dos d'un mouvement nonchalant, il se tourna ensuite dans une direction donnée, où il pouvait sentir la présence d'un individu. Cette personne avait commencé à l'observer deux jours plus tôt environ et ne donnait pas signe de se lasser. Qu'il l'ait suivit jusqu'ici, en pleine montagne, en disait long sur la détermination de son harceleur, car c'était exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Néanmoins, Naruto devait s'admettre curieux à propos de l'espion, ainsi qu'un tout petit peu excité.

Il pouvait sentir une quantité plus que décente de chakra dans cette personne. Et Naruto faisait référence au vrai chakra, le naturel, et non à la version artificielle produite par un [Sacred Gear]. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un à cette époque qui possédait du chakra. Mieux encore, son chakra était très en phase avec la nature, signe que l'individu maitrisait au moins les bases du senjutsu. Et à en juger par son aura presque imperceptible, entièrement dissimulé dans son environnement, l'espion était en fait un véritable sennin. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait la détecter que parce que son propre niveau de senjutsu était supérieur à celui de son observateur actuel.

Dernière chose, mais non des moindres : l'aura de la personne qui le surveillait lui était familière. Pas dans le sens où il l'avait déjà rencontré et se souvenait de ladite aura, mais dans le sens où il avait déjà rencontré une aura similaire dans la structure, chose plutôt commune pour les membres d'une même famille. En l'occurrence, cette aura lui faisait penser à Koneko. Même la seconde base de ladite aura était présente, celle qui indiquait que l'individu avait été réincarné en démon à un moment donné. Mais surtout, la première base, non-humaine mais qui était inexplicablement familière sans la moindre raison, était rigoureusement semblable à celle de la Toujou, quoique de manière plus puissante et intense chez son observateur. Cela titillait ses sens, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Naruto se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sentir de chakra en Koneko, visiblement apparentée à son espion et qui lui en possédait. Il avait bien quelques idées, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à cela. Soupirant une fois de plus, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air vaguement ennuyé.

\- Tu peux sortir à présent, tu sais ? Informa l'Uzumaki d'un ton las. Je sais que tu es là.

\- Oh ? Il semblerait que j'ai été découverte-nya…

* * *

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre tant attendu (le premier depuis longtemps à avoir été retardé d'une semaine en raison d'une non-publication) !

Avant toute chose, oui je suis cruel ! Oui, je suis tordu ! Oui, j'aime vous faire souffrir ! Oui, je vais continuer ! Non, je n'ai absolument pas honte de moi !

Mais c'est pour ça que vous aimez me lire, après tout… Donc oui, cette fin est totalement la bonne !

ENFIN ! Ce chapitre commence enfin à apporter un début de réponse à de nombreuses questions que vous vous étiez posés depuis le début de l'histoire. Il aura fallu le temps, mais vous allez bientôt pouvoir enfin en comprendre davantage sur les mystères qui entourent Naruto. Le prochain chapitre, en particulier, devrait répondre à plusieurs questions !

Pour le reste, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop confus dans mes explications.

Sur ce, on se quitte pour le moment et on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous !

Cette semaine, ce sera un chapitre de Keiki no Atarashii !

Et... Il est enfin temps pour certaines révélations ! Si vous ne vous souvenez plus trop de certains chapitres de la fiction, je vous conseille de la relire du début pour bien comprendre ce qui va suivre (quoique, ce n'est pas indispensable). Au moins le premier chapitre.

Je n'en dis pas plus ! Il est temps de profiter :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Mystère du passé…_**

Naruto se raidit. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose d'intentionnel ni de calculé. Il n'avait réellement pas prévu la situation actuelle. Lorsqu'il avait révélé qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de l'espion qui l'avait observé depuis environ deux jours, il avait prévu une sorte de confrontation. Eh bien, celle-ci pourrait encore avoir lieu mais, à l'heure actuelle, il avait d'autres choses à penser, des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Quoi donc ? Il s'agissait tout simplement de la personne qui l'avait épié… Ou plutôt son apparence !

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la fois magnifique et séduisante, doté d'un corps particulièrement voluptueux, presque naturellement érotique. Elle possédait également de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux or-noisette avec des pupilles fendues comme celles des félins. Elle portait un kimono noir possédant un intérieur rouge ouvert au niveau des épaules, un obi jaune sur lequel était accroché un ensemble de grosses perles d'or, ainsi qu'un bandeau richement détaillé. Sa tenue mettait particulièrement en valeur ses formes, spécialement ses seins dont la taille avait dépassé le simple « bien doté », même s'ils restaient plus petits que ceux de Rias ou d'Akeno.

Toutefois, la raison pour laquelle Naruto s'était raidi était en raison des caractéristiques particulière de cette femme. En effet, il lui était possible de voir une paire d'oreilles de chat, de couleur noire, au-dessus de sa tête frémissant légèrement avec curiosité. Mais le plus important, du point de vue de l'Uzumaki était les deux queues de chat, également noires, qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière elle, s'agitant avec anticipation… Ou impatience, c'était difficile de dire.

\- … Matatabi ? Murmura Naruto, encore sous le choc.

\- Nya ?

Non, ses pensées étaient juste confuses. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être Matatabi, et ce pour une raison évidente. Matatabi no Nekomata avait été un Biju, le Nibi, l'une des existences issues du Juubi lorsque le Rikudo Sennin, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, alors jinchuriki de l'entité en question, avait scindé la créature en neuf fragments distincts pour empêcher sa résurrection. Or Matatabi, en dépit de sa puissance et de sa pseudo-immortalité provenant de son statut de Biju, avait été « tué » au cours de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Eh bien, il serait plus juste de dire que son esprit s'était dissous et que son corps avait fusionné avec ceux de ses huit existences-sœurs. Cela avait été l'œuvre de Madara, et d'Obito à un certain degré, pour s'emparer du Juubi. Donc non, cette femme ne pouvait pas être Matatabi.

En fait, la pensée même que cela puisse être le cas était ridicule. Outre le fait que Matatabi avait été un Biju, et que cette femme ne l'était pas, il pouvait s'en rendre compte aisément grâce à son aura, elle était également physiquement trop différente du Nibi. Après tout, Matatabi no Nekomata avait été un chat géant nimbé de flammes bleues et noires, quoique possédant une personnalité légèrement féminine. Cette femme, à l'inverse, était légèrement plus petite que Naruto et, alors qu'elle avait clairement des caractéristiques félines, ne pouvait pas être Matatabi.

Plongé ans ses pensées, l'Uzumaki ne remarqua pas immédiatement la femme-chat se raidir lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Matatabi. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant ses oreilles et ses deux queues de chat dressées et leur poil ébouriffé, qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, n'ayant pas vu la réaction se dérouler au moment où il avait parlé, Naruto ne put établir le lien entre les deux, ce qui accentua sa confusion. Il fallait dire que, ces derniers temps, les femmes de toute espèce avaient tendance à avoir des réactions étranges lorsqu'il était à proximité… C'était assez déconcertant.

\- Matatabi-nya… Répéta l'espionne, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure, semblant presque en transe. Je ne connais pas ce nom-nya. Pourtant, il me semble familier… Comme un écho lointain du passé-nya… C'est… C'est presque comme si… Comme si j'étais censé connaitre ce nom-nya…

\- … Ah ? Fut la seule chose que put dire Naruto face à cette scène étrange, comprenant enfin la raison du comportement soudain de la nouvelle venue.

\- Ce nom-nya… Continua-t-elle de marmonner, semblant avoir oublié la présence de l'ex-jinchuriki. Pourquoi m'est-il si familier-nya ? Je suis certaine que c'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom-nya… Pourtant, je crois, non, je sais qu'il est important, en quelque sorte-nya… Comme si ne pas savoir était un grave péché … Je ne comprends pas-nya…

_« Se pourrait-il que… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, regardant le monologue de la femme avec attention, son intérêt soudain piqué, ses yeux dérivant parfois sur les deux queues de chat derrière elle.

\- Toi… Déclara-t-elle soudainement, son regard brumeux se posant sur Naruto. Tu as prononcé ce nom-nya… Tu sais ce qu'il signifie, je peux le sentir-nya. Matatabi… Ce nom a du pouvoir, je peux le sentir au fond de mon être-nya… Dis-le moi… Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai la conviction que je devrais connaitre ce nom-nya… Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé avant-nya… Je veux savoir-nya… j'ai le droit de savoir-nya…

\- Avant de te répondre, je dois vérifier quelque chose. Informa l'Uzumaki, se voulant concilient malgré tout. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais… Une nekomata ?

\- Je suis une nekoshou-nya… Précisa la femme, ses yeux s'éclaircissant légèrement. Les nekoshous sont une sous-espèce plus forte de nekomata-nya…

\- Je vois… Murmura Naruto, plus à lui-même que pour elle. C'était donc ça…

La confirmation de son interlocutrice venait de révéler un fait pratiquement incroyable pour l'ex-jinchuriki. Elle était une nekoshou, une sous-espèce liée aux nekomatas, mais plus forte que ces derniers. Une sorte d'élite, en quelque sorte. Cette simple déclaration avait mis en avant une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible : les nekomatas existaient en tant qu'espèce ! Rien que cela était une information considérable pour l'Uzumaki et il devait encore la digérer.

Cela dit, il avait des raisons d'être surpris. Après tout à son époque, l'époque des shinobis, les nekomatas n'existaient pas en tant qu'espèce. En fait, les nekomatas n'existaient pas du tout. Le terme même « nekomata » avait été créé pour désigner une unique entité, à savoir Matatabi, le Nibi. Outre ce Biju, il n'avait existé aucun nekomata 35 000 ans plus tôt, encore moins des nekoshous. Dans ce cas, comment ces deux espèces, liées entre elles, avaient pu être amenées à voir le jour. Après tout, il était assez rare qu'une espèce apparaisse spontanément. Et Naruto ne croyait pas en une coïncidence, pas à ce niveau. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les nekomatas avaient un lien avec Matatabi.

Mais comment et en quoi ? Cela, l'Uzumaki n'en était pas sûr, mais il y réfléchissait férocement. A un moment donné au cours des 35 000 dernières années, l'espèce des nekomatas était apparue. Peu importe à quel moment exact, la seule chose qui importait était le fait que ce soit après Matatabi. Serait-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte d'évolution forcée provoquée par la disparition du Juubi. Après tout, le Biju originel avait mené une existence symbiotique avec le monde et ses neuf « successeurs » avaient repris ce rôle par la suite… Jusqu'à ce que la quatrième grande guerre ait lieu, qu'ils aient été réunis de force pour recréer le Juubi et que Naruto ait été forcé d'annihiler l'entité primitive.

Le Dieu Biblique avait en quelque sorte réussi à réparer les dégâts par la suite, mais le mal avait déjà été fait. L'équilibre du monde avait été rompu pendant environ vingt ans. Etait-il possible que les nekomatas soient apparu durant cette période comme une sorte de substitut à Matatabi ? Après tout, la femme devant l'Uzumaki possédait du chakra, contrairement aux humains modernes. C'était une preuve que l'espèce avait commencé à exister avant que le Dieu Biblique ait rendu le chakra au monde. Le Dieu Biblique n'avait après tout retiré le don de chakra qu'aux humains. Cependant, après avoir été rendu au monde, le chakra n'aurait pas pu se manifester dans une nouvelle espèce. Les nekomatas avaient donc commencé à exister dans les vingt ans ayant suivi la fin de la cinquième guerre shinobi.

…

Non, Naruto ne réfléchissait pas dans la bonne direction ! Les nekomatas étaient une espèce surnaturelle, tout comme les démons. Or, les démons étaient les descendants des humains dont le corps avait été contaminé par les résidus de chakra du Juubi. Mais le Juubi n'a pas été le seul Biju a utilisé du chakra pendant la quatrième guerre shinobi, ses neuf « enfants » l'avaient fait également avant de redevenir un. Autrement dit, il y avait des résidus de chakra de chaque Biju sur le champ de bataille. Et si un humain était contaminé par les résidus de chakra du Juubi devenait un démon, serait-il possible qu'un humain contaminé par les résidus de chakra de Matatabi devenait un nekomata ?

Naturellement, Naruto savait peu de chose en matière de génétique surnaturelle, mais l'hypothèse n'était pas totalement dépourvue de réalisme. Après tout, les démons avaient une apparence humaine, sauf pour les ailes et la queue démoniaque. De la même manière, les nékomatas avaient une apparence humaine, sauf pour les oreilles et les queues de chat. Il y avait trop de similitudes entre ces deux espèces pourtant distinctes pour qu'il n'y ait pas une origine commune. L'Uzumaki était persuadé qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il n'avait peut-être pas raison sur tout, mais il avait découvert la vérité générale.

Oui, maintenant qu'il avait compris cela, Naruto pouvait enfin comprendre l'aura de la femme devant lui. La première base de ladite aura était clairement celle d'un démon, mais c'était la seconde base qui l'intéressait. Auparavant, malgré le sentiment de familiarité qu'il ressentait à son sujet, il n'avait pas été en mesure de l'identifier. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer qu'il s'agissait effectivement de l'empreinte résiduelle de Matatabi. La seconde base de l'aura de cette femme, et également e Koneko, portait l'empreinte du Nibi en elle. C'était la preuve que l'espèce et le Biju étaient liés, que ce soit par descendance ou contamination.

C'était véritablement fascinant, mais il était temps de répondre à la question de son espionne…

\- Matatabi est… Matatabi était le nom du premier nekomata de l'histoire. Informa finalement Naruto, avec hésitation. D'une certaine façon, c'est le nom de ton tout premier ancêtre, de l'origine même de ton espèce.

\- Nya ? Fit la femme-chat, confuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela-nya.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Avoua l'Uzumaki avec un sourire réticent. Ces informations sont si anciennes que le monde les aura oubliés.

\- Et pourquoi en as-tu connaissance, dans ce cas-nya ? Interrogea-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

\- C'est… Compliqué. Se contenta de dire l'ex-jinchuriki, non désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. J'ai quelques connaissances de l'histoire profonde, d'un temps si ancien que même les mythes et les légendes ne la mentionnent pas. Ceci dit, il y a une part de spéculation dans ce que je te dis, car je ne possède pas tous les éléments d'information.

\- Donc, il y a une part de mensonge-nya… Conclut la femme-chat d'un ton sombre, pas heureuse à ce sujet.

\- Non. Réfuta Naruto, catégorique. Le mensonge est le fait de dire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Matatabi est effectivement le nom du premier nekomata. Son nom complet était Matatabi no Nekomata. Il était aussi connu comme… Le Nibi.

Cette dernière partie, l'Uzumaki avait été hésitant à le révéler. Parler des Bijus n'était pas forcément une bonne idée en cette époque pacifique. Il était préférable que certaines choses restent cachées. Ceci en faisait partie. Cependant, Naruto n'en avait pas parlé directement. Tout au plus, il avait mentionné le titre du numéro 2, à savoir Nibi. Là encore, pour un nekomata, le titre semblait plutôt normal, voire même légèrement flatteur. Dans tous les cas, il était fortement improbable que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre cette conversation anodine et l'existence des Bijus, qui avaient disparu 35 000 ans plus tôt. Pour cette raison, ce petit aveu n'était pas vraiment risqué et il pouvait en dire plus à la nekoshou car, étonnamment, le sujet semblait lui tenir à cœur en dépit d'en entendre parler pour la première fois.

\- Donc, Matatabi serait le nom de notre premier ancêtre-nya… Commenta la femme-chat, pensivement.

\- Non. Réfuta doucement Naruto. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Matatabi était le premier nekomata. Cependant, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il n'ait fait que donner le nom à l'espèce et qu'il n'était pas lui-même de l'espèce nekomata.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens-nya. Répliqua-t-elle en s'énervant légèrement, visible à la tension soudaine de ses attributs félins. Un nekomata qui ne serait pas un nekomata-nya ? Absurde !

\- Vraiment ? Fit l'Uzumaki, en levant un sourcil. Les nekoshous sont pourtant bien des nekomata qui ne sont pas vraiment des nekomatas. De ce que tu m'as dit, la seule véritable différence entre les deux est que l'une est une sous-espèce de l'autre, plus forte. Pour le reste, ils sont biologiquement compatibles et physiquement identiques.

\- Cela ne prouve rien-nya. Insista la femme-chat, se calmant néanmoins.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je pense que la différence entre les nekomatas et les nekoshous est plus ou moins similaire à la différence entre Matatabi et les nekomatas.

\- Tu veux dire que Matatabi aurait appartenu à une sous-espèce inconnue de nekomata ? Interrogea-t-elle, soudain beaucoup plus curieuse et attentive.

\- Le contraire en fait, mais sinon oui. Confirma l'ex-jinchuriki. Comme je le disais plus tôt, Matatabi était le premier nekomata, l'espèce originelle à l'origine des deux sous-espèces nekomata et nekoshou. C'est pour cela que l'on ne peut pas vraiment de parler de Matatabi comme du premier ancêtre des nekomatas, n'étant techniquement pas leur premier représentant.

\- Je suppose que c'est censé-nya… Accepta la femme-chat étonnamment facilement, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté de confusion. Mais pourquoi l'espèce originelle et une sous-espèce partageraient-elles le même nom-nya ? Les deux s'appellent nekomata-nya…

\- Ah, c'est parce que je n'ai pas terminé d'expliquer ce point. Informa Naruto, en se grattant distraitement la joue. Encore une fois, Matatabi était le premier nekomata. Ce que je n'avais pas encore dit, cependant, c'est que Matatabi était également le _seul_ nekomata ayant existé. L'espèce originelle « nekomata » ne comprenait qu'un unique individu, raison pour laquelle on peut difficilement parler d'espèce. Par la suite, les deux sous-espèces, issues de Matatabi, sont apparues. La sous-espèce contenant le plus grand nombre d'individus a finalement été nommée nekomata, probablement en hommage à Matatabi. Quant à l'autre sous-espèce, elle fut nommée nekoshou pour une raison qui m'échappe. Cependant, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai et que les nekoshous sont plus puissants que les nekomatas, alors ce sont eux qui sont les véritables « héritiers » de Matatabi.

\- Héritiers-nya ? Répéta l'espionne, perplexe.

\- Il faut comprendre que Matatabi était extraordinairement puissant. Précisa l'Uzumaki. En son temps, alors que pas la créature la plus puissante, elle faisait partie des neuf existences ultimes. Les nekomatas auront peut-être hérités de son nom d'espèce, mais les nekoshous sont clairement les héritiers de la puissance de Matatabi. Autrement dit, les nekoshous sont les plus proche de

\- Nya… Fit la femme-chat par réflexe, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

En fait, cette théorie était étonnamment plausible. Certes, la plus grande partie n'était que conjectures, mais des informations qu'il avait pu recueillir et de ses propres connaissances sur le chakra, elle semblait tout à faire réaliste. Certes, il y avait encore quelques trous, mais ceux-ci ne seraient probablement jamais comblés. Il faudrait avoir été présent 35 000 ans plus tôt pour avoir ces connaissances. Il s'agissait après tout d'une période datant d'avant le Dieu Biblique, ou au pire avoisinant sa première apparition. Et malheureusement, personne n'était aussi vieux… Sauf une entité !

\- Ophis pourrait bien avoir les réponses manquantes… Marmonna Naruto avec un soupir, mais il fut entendu.

\- Ophis-sama-nya ? S'exclama la femme-chat, choquée.

\- Hmm ? Fit l'Uzumaki, curieux. Tu la connais ?

\- Si je la connais-nya ? Répéta-t-elle avec un reniflement amusé. Elle est la raison de ma présence ici-nya. Mais plus important ! Es-tu sûr de ce que tu as dit-nya ? Ophis-sama connaissait Matatabi-nya ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, mais oui, éventuellement. Grimaça Naruto. Cela dit, « connaître » est un bien grand mot. Alors qu'Ophis a définitivement été présente à cette époque, je suis à peu près certain qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré Matatabi, mais elle doit savoir des choses à son sujet. Elle a été une observatrice attentive de l'époque en question, de ce que j'ai pu découvrir. Donc, si quelqu'un doit en savoir plus que moi, ce sera elle.

\- Je vois-nya… Murmura la femme-chat, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur sa tête un instant, avant de se redresser rapidement.

\- Puisque ce petit aparté est enfin terminé, peut-on en revenir au sujet initial ? Demanda l'Uzumaki, rhétorique. Pourquoi m'espionner depuis deux jours ? Tu as dit qu'Ophis était la raison de a présence ici, c'est elle qui t'envoie ?

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle, son attitude désormais beaucoup plus joyeuse et exubérante que précédemment. Ophis-sama voulait que je t'observe-nya.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Naruto, confus.

\- Parce que, selon elle, il est bientôt temps-nya. Expliqua la nekoshou, avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle voulait que je t'observe et que je la prévienne quand tu serais prêt-nya.

\- Prêt à quoi ? Insista l'Uzumaki, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- A prendre tes responsabilités-nya. Informa la femme-chat d'un ton espiègle.

-Q-Quoi ? S'exclama l'ex-jinchuriki, choqué. A quel sujet ?

\- Je ne sais pas-nya. Avoua-t-elle, pensive. Cependant, Ophis-sama s'est trompée-nya. Il semblerait que tu sois déjà prêt-nya. Pour être capable de me détecter si facilement-nya… Je me sens nue. C'est en fait assez excitant-nya !

_« Je la trouve un peu trop enthousiaste à ce sujet… Et le commentaire lui-même manquait d'innocence. »_ Songea mentalement l'Uzumaki avec un léger frisson.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile. Affirma-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il est capable de détecter une criminelle de rang SS avec facilité et il dit que ce n'était pas si difficile-nya… Marmonna la femme-chat avec un reniflement incrédule. Si avec ça il n'est pas prêt, j'ignore de quoi voulait parler Ophis-sama-nya…

\- Et donc… Il se passe quoi, maintenant ? Demanda maladroitement l'Uzumaki, décidant d'ignorant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ah, j'avais ordre de rendre compte immédiatement à Ophis-sama lorsque tu serais prêt-nya. Déclara la nekoshou avec un sourire félin. Cependant, je crois que je vais rester un peu-nya. Tu es intéressant, après tout-nya.

\- Euh… Merci. Répondit prudemment l'ex-jinchuriki.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit et ces queues de chat s'agitèrent joyeusement. Son regard erra ensuite sur lui, s'attardant sur certaines parties de son corps, le jugeant et l'évaluant. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle observa son entrejambe, mais Naruto se persuada que ce ne fut rien d'autre qu'un effet d'optique. Lorsque son inspection fut terminée, la femme-chat s'approcha lentement de lui, ses mouvements fluides rappelant à l'Uzumaki la grâce d'un prédateur en chasse.

\- Au fait, je suppose que tu connais déjà mon nom, puisqu'Ophis t'envoie, mais je vais me présenter quand même. Décida l'Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Kuroka-nya. Ronronna la nekomata en réponse.

\- Un peu tard, mais ravi de te rencontrer. Fit le garçon en hochant la tête.

\- Le plaisir est partagé-nya… Assura la femme-chat, de son ton langoureux habituel.

Elle continua son approche, insouciante. A mesure que la distance se réduisit, Naruto détecta quelque chose dans son aura, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Sa base nekomata, qu'elle avait hérité de Matatabi… Maintenant qu'il était conscient de la vérité à ce sujet, la proximité entre Kuroka et lui commençait à révéler certains secrets. Cependant, il n'était pas encore capable de leur donner une explication, mais ses sens le titillaient. Cela devait donc être important.

\- … Maintenant que j'y pense, n'as-tu pas dit qu'Ophis voulait être mise au courant immédiatement lorsque je serais prêt ? Demanda soudainement Naruto, réalisant que la conversation avait dérivé. Ophis risque de s'énerver si tu ne rentres pas la prévenir.

\- Ophis-sama, s'énerver ? Répéta la nekomata, trouvant l'idée drôle. Nyahahahahahaha ! Ophis-sama ne se fâchera pas pour quelque chose comme ça-nya. Elle est l'existence la plus impassible et imperturbable au monde. La plus forte également-nya.

\- Je vais faire confiance à ton jugement sur la question. Déclara l'Uzumaki, qui ne connaissait pas assez le Dieu Dragon pour se faire une opinion, quoique sa brève rencontre avec elle semblait valider la description de Kuroka.

_« Cela dit, son comportement est très différent lorsqu'il en vient à Naruto-kun… Son champion-nya. »_ Songea la femme-chat en se rappelant leur dernière conversation. _« Pour beaucoup, la différence serait minime, mais le fait qu'il y ait effectivement eu une différence en dit long sur l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte-nya. Je suis un peu jalouse-nya… »_

\- Tu es vraiment une personne intéressante-nya… Déclara-t-elle, répétant sa déclaration antérieure.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. Lui fit remarquer l'Uzumaki.

\- Je sais, cela n'en est pas moins vrai-nya. Affirma Kuroka avec un sourire séduisant.

\- Eh bien, je suppose… Concéda l'ex-jinchuriki.

\- Je veux vraiment rester, mais les ordres d'Ophis-sama doivent être obéis-nya… Soupira la femme-chat d'un ton légèrement malheureux. Et si je pars et que ma mission est accomplie, elle pourrait me demander de rester éloigner-nya…

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment Ophis, mais cela ne semble pas être son style… Commenta Naruto, bien que ses paroles ne fussent pas écoutées.

\- Je sais ! Fit soudain la nekomata avec un sourire espiègle. Tu pourrais venir avec moi voir Ophis-sama-nya. Comme ça, je remplie ma mission et je peux rester avec toi-nya !

_« Alors, c'était ce qu'elle voulait… »_ Constata platement l'Uzumaki, légèrement amusé malgré tout. _« C'était son plan depuis le début. Voyons où cela va mener… »_

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je regrette. Déclara-t-il aimablement. D'une part, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici pour le moment et, d'autre part, je suis un esprit libre. Je ne fais que ce que je veux quand je le veux et ne reçoit d'ordre de personne.

\- Je vois-nya… Commenta Kuroka en souriant légèrement. Et si je t'emmenais avec moi de force-nya ?

\- Sens-toi libre d'essayer. La défia Naruto, son expression faciale se faisant un peu plus vierge.

La nekoshou sourit davantage, clairement amusée, et décida de relever le défi. Ophis l'avait prévenu qu'il n'accepterait pas de venir de son plein gré, mais l'avait aussi averti qu'elle ne serait pas capable de l'y forcer. Cela l'avait rendu curieuse. Or, elle était un chat, et en tant que tel, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à sa nature. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Elle voulait savoir ! Pour cette raison, elle recommença à s'approcher de l'Uzumaki, confiante en ses capacités. Cependant, dès qu'elle fit son premier pas, toute volonté d'agir ainsi la quitta. Cela la prit au dépourvu. Elle n'était soumise à aucune forme de pression, suggestion ou autre forme de contrôle. Naruto n'avait rien fait non plus, se contentant de la regarder.

Cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle chercha une explication en elle-même et fut surprise de la réponse. C'était ses propres instincts qui avaient décidé de la faire s'arrêter. Cela ne fit que la rendre plus confuse. Ses instincts ne considéraient pas l'homme en face d'elle comme une menace, bien au contraire. Non, ils lui transmettaient simplement le fait que ses actions étaient complètement inutiles, sans intérêt. C'était comme si son chat intérieur refusait d'agir à l'encontre de l'Uzumaki… Par fidélité ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle sentir de la fidélité à cette personne qu'elle avait rencontrée pour la première fois ?

…

Non… Ce n'était pas la première fois. Enfin si, pour elle, c'était la première fois. Cependant, tout comme pour le nom Matatabi, cela ne faisait qu'évoquer un écho d'un passé lointain, oublié, non, hérité de ses ancêtres à travers ses instincts. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'ex-jinchuriki avait dit que Matatabi était une entité de l'histoire profonde, ce que certains appelaient l'histoire avant l'histoire. Avant même la genèse. Et Ophis avait dit que l'Uzumaki était le dernier représentant de l'âge du Chaos. Mais l'âge du Chaos n'était pas recensé dans l'histoire. L'âge de pierre, oui. L'âge de fer, également. Beaucoup d'âges, mais pas l'âge du Chaos. Pourrait-il s'agir d'un âge de l'histoire profonde ? Après tout, ses connaissances inédites sur le sujet devaient bien venir de quelque part…

Et la Brigade du Chaos avait été créée par Ophis. C'était elle qui avait donné ce nom à son organisation, tout en attendant son champion qui, selon ses propres dires, était le dernier représentant de l'âge du Chaos. Pouvait-il s'agir d'une coïncidence ? Non, c'était assez improbable. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela devenait une certitude, la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait rien de normale, même selon les normes du monde surnaturel.

_« Uzumaki Naruto… Mais qui es-tu donc-nya ? » _Se demanda Kuroka, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de reddition.

\- Tu ne tentes rien ? Demanda Naruto, en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Ce serait inutile-nya… Soupira la nekomata. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer faire mon rapport et espérer qu'Ophis-sama accepte de me laisser visiter de temps en temps-nya…

\- D'accord… Dit l'Uzumaki, incapable de répondre autre chose, avant de voir la femme-chat recommencer à s'approcher de lui. Euh… Tu ne pars pas ?

\- Juste après-nya… Décida Kuroka, enfin à sa portée, avant de soudainement enfoncer son visage dans son torse et de frotter sa joue contre lui en ronronnant de bonheur. Nyaaaaaaaa~… Si agréable…

\- … Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'ex-jinchuriki, dépassé par les événements.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même-nya… Avoua la nekomata sans la moindre honte. Depuis notre rencontre, j'avais juste cette envie incompréhensible de te toucher, de me frotter à toi de me faire dorloter et gâter par toi-nya… Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, je trouve ta présence chaleureuse et agréable, protectrice même-nya.

\- Tu peux sentir ma présence ? S'étonna Naruto, persuadé que le Shiki Fujin l'en empêchait.

\- Pas vraiment-nya… Réfuta Kuroka avec insouciance. Cependant, je peux sentir quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas quoi-nya. Cette chose m'enveloppe quand je suis près de toi et me fait me sentir à l'aise et heureuse-nya. C'est vraiment une sensation merveilleuse-nya~…

Naruto réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait. C'était le serment ! Le serment qu'il avait fait pendant la quatrième guerre shinobi de protéger les neuf Bijus. Ceux-ci lui avaient fait confiance et, en retour, lui avaient donné leur nom. Un lien s'était forgé à ce moment-là, tous avaient pu le sentir. Et il semblerait que le lien ait persisté même après 35 000 ans, car c'était de toute évidence ce que ressentait actuellement Kuroka. Instinctivement, elle savait qu'il la protégerait, que c'était son devoir et qu'il s'acquitterait de sa tâche.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la même chose s'était produite avec Koneko, quoique de façon beaucoup moins évidente/extrême. Cela dit, à ce moment-là, Naruto n'avait pas été conscient de la nature nekomata de la Toujou, si bien que le lien avait été ténu, affaibli par le manque de reconnaissance. Mais même ainsi, il avait agi sur un niveau subconscient. Tel était la puissance du serment qu'il avait prêté aux neuf Bijus. Et son effet était renforcé par le nindo de Naruto, à savoir de ne jamais rompre ses promesses. Or, au final, un serment n'était rien de plus que la forme la plus avancée d'une promesse.

…

Cette découverte faite, l'esprit de Naruto dériva rapidement sur Kuroka. Plus exactement, sur son aura, la base nekomata de celle-ci, pour être précis. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait commencé à sentir quelque chose en son sein, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre en raison de la distance. Cependant, maintenant que Kuroka se frottait littéralement contre lui, il pouvait clairement détecter l'origine de sa curiosité. Discrètement, il commença une analyse, par pure curiosité.

Les résultats furent… Inattendus. Inimaginables serait cependant plus approprié. Incroyables, également, tout comme miraculeux. Ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la base nekomata de l'aura de la femme-chat n'était pas une anomalie quelconque. Au contraire, c'était peut-être l'origine même de l'existence de l'espèce ! Eh bien, c'était de bien grands mots, mais dans les faits, ce n'était qu'une petite chose. Il était difficile de dire si l'on parlait d'une empreinte, d'un écho, d'un résidu ou d'autre chose mais, dans tous les cas, _ça_ s'était mélangé avec les résidus de chakra de Matatabi pour donner naissance à l'espèce nekomata.

Et _ça_ était en fait le chakra de Yugito Nii, la dernière jinchuriki du Nibi !

Naruto s'était trompé dans sa théorie précédente concernant l'apparition de l'espèce nekomata. Ce n'était pas comme pour les démons ! Les résidus de chakra de Matatabi n'avaient pas infecté/contaminé des humains, les faisant muter pour devenir l'espèce nekomata. Non, c'était bien plus miraculeux que cela ! En réalité, une partie du chakra de Yugito avait perduré en Matatabi après son extraction si bien que les résidus de chakra du Nibi contenaient également le chakra de son ex-jinchuriki.

Suite à la destruction du Juubi, qui a provoqué une rupture dans l'équilibre du monde et entamé une dégénérescence que stoppa la Dieu Biblique, les résidus de chakra de Matatabi, combinés à celui de Yugito, tentèrent lentement de reprendre forme. Chaque résidu individuellement. Ce fait n'avait été possible que pour deux raisons. La première était que les Bijus n'existaient plus et que le monde cherchait à remplir le vide créé pour entretenir la relation symbiotique nécessaire au maintien de son équilibre. La seconde était que les résidus de chakra de Matatabi avaient été plus denses que ceux du Juubi, permettant de se reformer directement plutôt que de corrompre un organisme déjà existant.

Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Chaque résidu de chakra, en se reformant, avait donné naissance à un individu distinct. Toute une population, toute une espèce, avait vu le jour soudainement ! C'était la véritable nature des nekomatas ! En réalité, ils étaient tous des mini-Bijus. Cela dit, Naruto supposait que seuls les nekoshous auraient eu la capacité à ressusciter en reformant leur corps après leur mort, du moins si le Dieu Biblique n'avait pas scellé le _Néant_, ou l'opération s'effectuait. Quant à la raison de leur forme humaine, cela était due à l'influence du chakra de Yugito. Bien que moins dense et en moindre quantité que les résidus de chakra de Matatabi, il y en avait eu assez pour influencer la forme physique de la nouvelle espèce. Les résidus de chakra de tous les shinobis ayant participé à la quatrième guerre, une assez grande quantité sur le champ de bataille, pourraient également avoir contribué…

_« Mes actions ont donné naissance à une toute nouvelle espèce… »_ Fut la révélation choquée de Naruto, en prenant la nekomata doucement, presque tendrement dans ses bras.

Depuis son retour du _Néant_, la culpabilité n'avait cessé de ronger l'Uzumaki, persuadé que ses actions n'avaient apporté que ruine et destruction. C'était vrai, du moins à court terme. Cela avait marqué le début de la fin de l'ère shinobi et menacé toute forme de vie sur Terre d'extinction. Et c'était sans compter la planète elle-même qui, instable et dépourvu de sa symbiose, avait commencé à mourir. Si cela n'avait pas été pour le Dieu Biblique, il ne resterait plus rien à présent, seulement le péché de Naruto. Parlant de lui, autant l'ex-jinchuriki n'était pas fan des prétendus « dieux », il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une dette considérable envers le leader de la faction des anges. Et cette dette ne pourrait jamais être payée correctement, puisqu'il était déjà mort…

Cependant, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir des conséquences positives de ses actes !

C'était la vérité. Les démons, par exemple, étaient certes de son fait, mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment considérés comme une bonne chose. Pas parce qu'ils étaient mauvais ou maléfiques, cependant. Non, c'était tout simplement en raison de l'origine de leur existence. Ils avaient été _corrompus_ par les résidus de chakra du Juubi, mutant d'humain à démon. Le seul terme « corrompre » avait une connotation péjorative. Or, lorsqu'il avait été informé de ce fait, Naruto avait été émotionnellement fragile, si bien qu'il avait vu cela comme une faute qu'il avait commise. Naturellement, il ne blâmait pas les démons pour être ce qu'ils étaient, il avait déjà eu cette expérience de première main durant son enfance à Konoha. Cependant, c'était son péché à porter, et il se le rappelait tous les jours en côtoyant la pairie de Rias, dont il faisait partie. Cela avait également été l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté si facilement d'être réincarné. C'était une forme d'expiation pour lui.

A l'inverse, les anges n'étaient pas de son fait, mais de celui du Dieu Biblique. C'était lui qui les avait créé afin de pouvoir lutter contre les premiers démons, dévorés qu'ils étaient par leur nouvelle puissance, un peu comme les parasites actuels, mais en _beaucoup_ plus puissant. Ironiquement, les anges déchus, apparus _après_ les anges dont ils étaient techniquement une sous-espèce, étaient une partie du péché de Naruto. Après tout, tout comme les démons, les anges avaient été des humains à l'origine, des âmes humaines, pour être précis. A cause de ce fait, il était possible pour les anges d'être corrompues, devenant des anges déchus. Lucifer était un cas à part. Premier ange déchu de l'histoire, il avait été tellement corrompu qu'il avait fini par se transformer en démon, raison pour laquelle sa famille était la seule parmi les démons à posséder plusieurs paires d'ailes, ce qui était pourtant spécifiques aux anges et anges déchus.

Pour ces raisons, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, Naruto avait estimé justifié de se blâmer et de ne voir que le mal qu'il avait fait. Jamais il n'avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il y ait pu avoir du bien dans toute cette tragédie. En fait, l'idée même aurait été un blasphème pour lui. Et pourtant, la preuve était là, juste dans ses bras ! Kuroka, son existence et celle de toute son espèce n'avaient été possible que parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Sans l'annihilation du Juubi, la déstabilisation du monde et sa presque destruction, les nekomata n'auraient jamais pu exister. Il lui restait un espoir de rédemption, une lumière dans ses ténèbres.

Il s'agissait du serment ! Après tout, si les nekomata avaient vu le jour, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec d'autres espèces issues des huit autres Bijus ? Certes, il était possible que tous n'aient pas de « descendance », mais l'Uzumaki avait désormais un espoir, et il n'était pas désireux de le voir s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. Il avait un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle raison de vivre ! Il allait les protéger, chacun d'eux, car telle était la mission qui lui avait été confiée, il y a 35 000 ans. A l'époque, il avait échoué, mais cette fois-ci, il réussirait.

Sans le savoir, son cœur avait enfin commencé à guérir…

…

Kuroka continua de se frotter à Naruto pendant plusieurs minutes. Au début, c'était assez innocent, une simple appréciation du lien qu'elle venait de découvrir et dont elle profitait. Cependant, progressivement, elle commença à faire des mouvements plus audacieux, entremêlés de caresses sensuelles. Elle était une nekomata, un chat, si bien que ses intentions étaient plutôt directes, ne s'embêtant pas de subtilité. Elle était ludique et simple d'esprit, mais était aussi vulgaire et possédait un esprit perverti. C'était une femme sauvage et indomptée, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir. Naruto, mieux que personne, la comprenait. Il avait été le même, et le serait encore s'il n'y avait pas eu la quatrième guerre shinobi. Malheureusement, en raison de cet événement, il avait été forcé de murir, devenant ce qu'il était désormais.

\- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Déclara l'Uzumaki en attrapant la main de Kuroka, qui avait tenté de visiter son pantalon.

\- Pas juste-nya… Fit la nekoshou avec une moue séduisante, avant de présenter ses lèvres. Puis-je au moins avoir un baiser d'adieu-nya ?

\- Kuroka… Avertit Naruto, sans méchanceté mais avec fermeté.

\- Pas drôle-nyaaaa… Se plaignit la femme-chat d'une voix miaulant. Mais bon, je suppose que je suis déjà restée plus longtemps que prévu-nya. Je ne peux plus vraiment me permettre de repousser mon rapport à Ophis-sama-nya…

_« En outre, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, au vu des informations que je viens de recevoir-nya… »_ Songea-t-elle.

\- Dis à Ophis que je te donne la permission de venir quand tu veux. Annonça Naruto en se grattant la joue. Cela devrait lui suffire pour t'y autoriser… Enfin je pense.

\- Nyahahahaha ! Rigola Kuroka avec bonhomie. Je ne suis pas encore partie et je te manque déjà-nya ? C'est bien, je reviendrai bientôt et on fera beaucoup de petits chatons ensemble-nya !

Naruto se crispa involontairement. Sérieusement, d'où est-ce que cette déclaration totalement hors contexte provenait ? C'était assez perturbant. Et le pire dans tout ça était que ce n'était même pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Tiamat avait eu la même réaction la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Certes, encore aujourd'hui, elle lui demandait régulièrement de lui faire des œufs, mais c'était moins une nécessité et plus une taquinerie qu'à l'origine. Quelque chose avait changé chez elle après cette nuit de pleine lune… A moins qu'elle ne soit au contraire revenue à la normale. Difficile à dire et la dragonne refusait d'aborder le sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation avec Kuroka était similaire, à ceci près qu'elle voulait réellement des bébés, ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus délicat à traiter. Après tout, Naruto était faible face aux femmes et il avait une longue liste de précédents pour le prouver. D'un autre côté, il était pour le moment asexué, si bien que même s'il le voulait il ne pourrait pas offrir ce que demandait la nekoshou. Eh bien, pas encore, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment régler ce problème. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé non plus, cela dit. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'être un adolescent normal lorsque sa libido ne le travaillait pas, en particulier avec son entourage féminin particulièrement désirable. S'il voulait établir une véritable relation, cependant, cela pourrait devenir compliqué, mais l'Uzumaki n'en était pas encore là.

\- Euh, Kuroka ? Appela Naruto, en la voyant s'en aller avec un roulement de hanches qui la rendait particulièrement désirable. Où vas-tu ?

\- Déjà possessif et désireux de me garder à tes côtés-nya ? Demanda la femme-chat avec amusement. Je te comprends-nya. Je dois vraiment rentrer, cependant. Ophis-sama attend-nya.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Déclara l'Uzumaki en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu ne comptes par rendre visite à ta sœur avant de partir ?

\- … Tu savais ? Murmura la nekoshou d'une voix tendue, se raidissant et abandonnant momentanément d'ajouter « nya » à ses phrases.

\- Ton aura est vraiment similaire à celle de Koneko. Expliqua l'ex-jinchuriki. Pour un sennin comme moi, il est facile de faire le rapprochement.

\- Koneko… Alors c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme, désormais… Déclara Kuroka avec un sourire triste, ne commentant même pas le fait que Naruto venait plus ou moins d'admettre qu'il était capable d'utiliser le senjutsu.

\- …

Naruto observa sa réaction et soupira intérieurement. Honnêtement, il s'était douté qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux sœurs, mais ignorait quoi précisément. Cependant, il avait reconnu le comportement de la Toujou. C'était celui d'une personne qui avait été trahie et s'était fermé aux autres pour se protéger. Même l'amour qu'elle recevait de Rias et du reste de sa pairie ne pouvait soigner ce traumatisme. Cela dit, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'Uzumaki, elle semblait s'être un peu plus ouverte, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu entre son [Roi] et Akeno. Et à présent, il savait que c'était un effet du serment, même si le lien avait été ténu. Koneko avait instinctivement senti qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'une personne qui ne la trahirait jamais et la protégerait toujours, si bien qu'inconsciemment, elle avait évolué en conséquence. Et au vu du comportement de Kuroka, il semblerait qu'elle en soit la cause et qu'elle avait choisi consciemment de le faire.

Honnêtement, il voyait là un parallèle avec son passé qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Deux sœurs et deux frères. La trahison de l'ainé. La souffrance du cadet. Kuroka et Itachi. Koneko et Sasuke. La fuite du plus âgé laissant ainsi seul le plus jeune. Sérieusement, avec son expérience, cela pourrait réellement ne pas bien se terminer. Après tout, la première fois, cela s'était terminé en combat fratricide. Certes, tout cela avait été la volonté d'Itachi, mais les faits demeuraient. Heureusement, la Toujou ne ressentait aucune haine, ce qui était une bonne chose. Eh bien, de façon relative, car c'était Yuuto qui possédait une haine similaire à Sasuke. Sérieusement, il se passait quelque chose dans la pairie de Rias. Chaque membre avait une sorte d'obscurité intérieure, de blessure passée qui n'avait jamais été guérie. Naruto allait _vraiment _avoir du travail à faire pour arranger les choses, si c'était possible… Non, c'était possible s'il essayait assez durement.

\- Elle doit vraiment me détester… Murmura Kuroka, le regard vague et légèrement brillant de larmes. Ma petite Shirone… C'est moi qui l'ai nommée ainsi. Pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à changer de nom… Elle a vraiment voulu rompre tout lien avec moi… Nya…

Donc, le vrai nom de Koneko était Shirone… Enfin peu importe. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans son « nya », plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, une tentative de conserver son caractère joyeux, mais ne faisait que la rendre plus misérable. Ce n'était pas une simple déprime, ni même une dépression, il s'agissait d'une véritable souffrance émotionnelle, une détresse à laquelle elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, mais n'osait pas tenter de réparer leur relation, car elle avait peur de voir la haine et le dégout dans les yeux de sa jeune sœur. Naruto pouvait sympathiser, mais pas lui donner l'aide dont il avait besoin. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations. Il risquait de provoquer encore plus de dégâts en agissant inconsidérément.

\- Mais ce sera une histoire pour une autre fois-nya ! Déclara Kuroka avec un sourire, essayant de paraître courageuse et joviale, comme à son habitude. Je dois vraiment y aller, à présent. A bientôt, Naruto-kun-nya !

* * *

De retour dans l'Ecart Dimensionnel, Kuroka s'empressa de rendre compte de la situation à Ophis. Sa hâte n'était cependant pas due à un quelconque empressement de vouloir annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Dieu Dragon. Non, ce qu'elle voulait était d'en finir au plus vite afin d'avoir un peu de temps seule pour elle-même. Parler de sa sœur, surtout à ce qui était essentiellement un inconnu pour elle, l'avait un peu déstabilisé. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était partie si rapidement. Heureusement, parler à son leader de sa mission lui permit progressivement de reprendre son calme. Elle était encore un peu sensible, visible à ses queues de chat qui s'agitaient nerveusement derrière elle, mais elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son rapport, la nekoshou était presque capable d'oublier le petit incident, ou en tout cas de l'isoler suffisamment pour le rendre distinct du cadre de sa mission. Puisque c'était techniquement le cas, cela ne faisait que rendre la chose plus facile. A présent dans un meilleur état d'esprit, Kuroka attendit une réaction d'Ophis, qui se comportait comme à son habitude. Le plateau d'échecs contenant le set orange était à côté d'elle mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, le Dieu Dragon ne lui prêtait pratiquement pas d'attention. Son expression était aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais ses yeux semblaient percer la femme-chat jusque dans son âme.

\- Je, vois… Déclara Ophis, d'une voix atone. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui. Approuva Kuroka, ses oreilles félines se crispant légèrement avec attention. Et à présent-nya ?

\- Tu seras autorisé à retourner voir mon, champion tant que tu ne te laisses pas distraire. Décida le Dieu Dragon. Mais tu devras attendre que je, sois allé lui rendre visite en premier.

\- Combien de temps-nya ? Demanda la nekoshou, curieuse.

\- Pas trop longtemps… Dit le Dragon Ouroboros. Je, vais attendre le bon moment.

\- Je comprends-nya… Accepta la femme-chat, avant d'hésiter un instant. Est-ce vrai-nya ? Les suppositions de Naruto-kun sont-elles véridiques-nya ?

\- Matatabi ? Supposa Ophis, recevant un hochement de tête approbateur. Elles sont incomplètes, mais oui, elles sont vraies. Mon, champion en sait plus qu'il n'en a dit, cependant.

\- Vraiment-nya ? Interrogea Kuroka, se redressant légèrement.

\- Oui… Confirma le Dieu Dragon. Ce n'est pas mon, histoire à raconter. Il faudra demander à mon, champion si tu veux en savoir plus, il te faudra lui demander. Cette histoire est celle de son plus grand échec.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas-nya. Avoua la nekoshou en se tortillant légèrement. Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que Naruto-kun était le dernier représentant de l'âge du Chaos-nya. De mes déductions, j'ai pu déterminer que ce Matatabi, le premier nekomata, devait également faire partie de cet âge-nya. Mais _quand_ était-ce-nya ?

\- Je, pourrais te le dire, mais la réponse ne serait pas satisfaisante. Informa Ophis. Et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas mon, histoire à raconter.

\- Je comprends. nya… Fit une nouvelle fois la femme-chat, seulement partiellement satisfaite de la conversation.

\- Tu peux partir, à présent. Décida le Dieu Dragon, reportant finalement son attention sur le plateau d'échecs qu'elle fixa intensément.

Sans un mot, Kuroka s'éloigna. Son esprit était déjà de retour à sa rencontre avec Naruto, plus tôt dans la journée. Plus précisément, elle se focalisait sur sa sœur, qui avait été abordée en fin de discussion. Pouvait-elle la voir ? Oui, elle en était tout à fait capable. Voulait-elle la voir ? Oui, tellement que c'en était douloureux. Devrait-elle la voir ? Non, elle estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. C'était de sa faute. Toute la souffrance de sa précieuse Shirone était arrivée parce qu'elle avait fait de mauvais choix et avait agi sans penser aux conséquences. Non, le pire de tout, c'était qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière. Elle aurait dû l'emmener, ce jour-là, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne cessait de le regretter depuis, dissimulant sa propre douleur derrière un masque.

Mais cet homme, Naruto, avait vu à travers elle. Il lui avait suffi d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre et sympathiser. Ophis lui avait dit qu'il avait protégé neuf espèces de yokais, dont les nekomatas faisaient partie. En recoupant cette information avec l'histoire de l'Uzumaki, qui avait parlé de neuf existences ultimes, elle comprenait maintenant que ce serment s'était appliqué à Matatabi, son plus lointain ancêtre, mais qu'il avait échoué pour une raison inconnue. Cela dit, le serment s'appliquait toujours, et s'était transmis aux descendants de ces neuf existences ultimes, dont les nekomatas faisaient partie. Au début, Kuroka avait été sceptique à propos de tout cela, mais elle avait effectivement senti la puissance du serment.

Avec l'Uzumaki près de sa précieuse Shirone, elle était au moins certaine que rien ne lui arriverait jamais. Naruto mourrait avant de laissait le moindre mal l'atteindre. Il était ce genre d'homme. Et Kuroka ne détestait pas ce genre d'homme. Et même si elle n'avait pas pu sentir toute l'étendue de sa puissance, rien du tout en fait, elle savait qu'il l'était. Et il avait avoué être un sennin, un maître du senjutsu, quelque chose que même elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être. Et il était beau aussi. Ses marques en forme de moustache titillaient son côté joueur. Si elle était le chat, il était le renard. Il était… Tout ce qu'elle désirait, y compris la personne idéale pour se reproduire et avoir plein de petits chatons forts et en bonne santé. Mais elle devait être patiente. Telle la prédatrice qu'elle était, elle veillerait et, le moment venue, réclamerait son dû…

* * *

\- Prenons un bain après le repas. Annonça soudainement Rias. C'est un bain en plein air, donc c'est vraiment très agréable.

Après être rentré au chalet, bien qu'il refusait de le considérer comme rien de moins qu'un palais, Naruto s'était rendu dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde l'attendait pour commencer le diner. Asia les avait déjà prévenus qu'il aurait un peu de retard. C'était Akeno qui avait cuisiné. Sans surprise, la nourriture était excellente. Cependant, l'Uzumaki ne parvenait pas à l'apprécier totalement. C'était censé être un camp d'entrainement, où chacun forgeait son physique et son mental. Or, jusqu'à présent, en dehors de l'Argento qui avait un programme spécial et qui de toute façon ne faisait pas partie de la pairie de Rias, seul Issei était soumis à ce que l'ex-jinchuriki considérait comme une formation adéquate.

Grâce à ses clones, il avait pu observer l'entrainement de chacun. Koneko se focalisait sur sa force et sa résistance. Yuuto faisait de même sur sa vitesse et ses épées. Akeno travaillait sur la précision de ses sorts de foudre… Et également sur leur potentiel destructeur. Rias, pour sa part, se concentrait principalement sur son pouvoir de destruction. Issei, à l'inverse, subissait un entrainement infernal, le poussant jusqu'au bout de ses limites physiques et mantales. La magie, les armes… Sa formation couvrait tous les aspects possibles pour un bénéfice instantané.

Au début, Naruto avait conclu que la différence dans l'intensité des entrainements individuels était pour donner les bases au Hyoudou avant que chacun ne se concentre à nouveau sur leur propre formation. Il avait été amèrement déçu, en rentrant plus tôt, de découvrir un planning qui répétait à peu près la même chose qu'aujourd'hui. La seule véritable différence était qu'Issei, au lieu de toucher un peu à tout au cours de la journée, se focaliserait sur un unique aspect de l'entrainement chaque jour. Donc, c'était soit la magie, soit la maîtrise des épées, soit le combat au corps à corps… Et toujours des exercices physiques. So corps n'était pas assez résistant pour pouvoir exploiter son [Sacred Gear], si bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'utiliser une petite partie de la puissance du [Boosted Gear].

Non, honnêtement, Naruto n'avait rien à redire concernant Issei. Il était passionné dans ce qu'il faisait et le faisait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Certes, les différents moyens de motivation de Rias y étaient pour quelque chose, mais les faits étaient là. Mais les autres ? L'Uzumaki était prêt à parier que leur formation était à peine différente de l'ordinaire. Peut-être un peu plus poussée, mais essentiellement la même. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. A ce rythme, seul le Hyoudou progresserait vraiment durant ce laps de temps. Les autres le feraient sans doute aussi, mais développeraient des lacunes de plus en plus difficiles à combler.

Par exemple, Yuuto manquait de force, se focalisant uniquement sur la spécialisation procurée par son [Cavalier], à savoir la vitesse. Certes, il compensait cela par des épées, ce qui était une chance puisqu'il possédait [Sword Birth], un [Sacred Gear] capable de créer diverses épées démoniaques aux propriétés variées, en accord avec la volonté de son possesseur, cependant, tôt ou tard, son manque de puissance physique se ferait sentir et il sera alors presque trop tard pour y remédier.

Koneko avait le problème inverse. Elle avait la force et la résistance physique que n'avait pas le Kiba, gracieuseté d'être une [Tour], mais sa vitesse lui faisait défaut. Maintenant que Naruto savait qu'elle était une nekomata, il voyait qu'elle refusait d'utiliser les pouvoirs de son espèce, tel que le chakra, probablement en raison de sa sœur. C'était à tel point que son subconscient avait scellé son chakra en elle, raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki ne l'avait pas senti auparavant. Sur une note de côté, depuis qu'il avait parlé à Kuroka, la Toujou avait inconsciemment commencé à se montrer plus affectueuse, preuve que le lien du serment s'était renforcé.

Akeno était un cas un peu particulier, dans le sens où elle avait la force et la résistance d'une [Tour], la vitesse d'un [Cavalier], ainsi que les réserves et la puissance magique d'un [Fou]. Cependant, elle ne se focalisait que sur ce dernier aspect, au détriment de tous les autres. Eh bien, il lui arrivait parfois de travailler sur son [Cavalier], mais toujours comme un effet secondaire de la formation de son aspect [Fou]. Quel gâchis de potentiel ! Tant qu'elle ne renforçait pas les trois aspects ensemble, elle ne pourrait jamais utiliser la [Reine] qu'elle était à son maximum.

Rias, enfin, était un cas à part. Elle s'occupait de la formation d'Issei, de rechercher des stratégies pour affronter Raiser et de son propre entraiment personnel, le tout en encourageant sa pairie à faire de son mieux. Parce qu'elle était un [Roi], elle ne possédait pas de bonus particulier dans ses statistiques physiques ou mentales. Cependant, son pouvoir de destruction était impressionnant. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque la technique d'origine était le bijudama, même si seul Naruto était au courant de ce fait. Le problème était qu'elle en dépendant trop, et il semblait couteux en énergie magique. Au bout d'un moment, son organisme ne pouvait tout simplement plus suivre le rythme. Il lui faudrait faire de l'exercice physique, tout comme le Hyoudou, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas.

De l'avis de Naruto, c'était presque comme si Rias mettait toutes ses chances de victoire sur Issei. Certes, son [Boosted Gear] était puissant, mais il n'était pas infaillible. L'Uzumaki avait découvert au moins quatre-vingt-deux façons de le neutraliser, dont quatorze impliquaient un ou plusieurs canards en caoutchouc. Cependant, il ne disait rien restant observateur des événements. Il avait dit qu'il participerait au camp d'entrainement, donc il aiderait et donnerait des conseils à ceux qui le lui demanderaient, mais personne ne l'avait encore fait. Tant pis pour eux, il ne comptait pas agir de lui-même…

Pour en revenir à la conversation actuelle, autant Naruto désapprouvait le _chalet_ ou tout le monde dormait, ainsi que la nourriture un peu trop bonne pour un camp de formation, il considérait le bain en plein air comme une bonne chose. C'était excellent pour les muscles endoloris, même si Issei serait probablement le seul à pouvoir en profiter pleinement, étant donné qu'il était le seul à avoir repoussé ses limites. Cela dit…

\- Ise, je n'irai pas espionner les filles. Déclara Yuuto avec un sourire.

Effectivement, les intentions du Hyoudou étaient presque écrites sur son visage. Super… Le seul à qui le bain en plein air serait bénéfique était également le seul qui ne comptait pas en profiter, ou en tout cas pas pour de bonnes raisons. Et pourtant, Jiraya serait si fier ! Hmm… Peut-être que Naruto devrait lui dédicacer la copie de _Icha Icha : Paradise_ qu'il lisait tous les soirs comme s'il s'agissait de la Bible elle-même, de façon assez ironique.

\- Oh, Ise, veux-tu jeter un œil sur nous pendant que nous prenons notre bain ? Demanda Rias avec un amusement évident. Alors, que dirais-tu de le prendre avec nous ? Cela ne me dérange pas. Naruto-kun et Yuuto peuvent également venir s'ils le veulent. Qu'en dis-tu Akeno ?

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Déclara la Himejima avec un sourire. Ufufu, je pourrais vouloir laver le dos d'une certaine personne~… Ou autre chose.

\- Et toi, Asia ? Interrogea ensuite la Gremory. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Asia ne fait pas partie de ta pairie, donc je préfèrerais qu'elle soit laissée en dehors de cette histoire… Sauf si elle le veut, bien sûr. Intervint Naruto, avec un regard appuyé à son [Roi].

\- Certes, je ne l'obligerais pas à venir. Assura Rias avec un sourire. Ce n'était qu'une demande pour le cas où elle prendrait le bain en même temps que nous et que vous, les garçons, étiez accepté. Et toi… Raynare ?

\- Oui pour Naruto-sama, non pour les deux autres. Affirma la dernière, d'une voix sans émotion, sans se rendre compte de son utilisation du « sama ». Mais de toute façon, je ne comptais pas prendre mon bain avec vous, donc je suppose que je ne compte pas vraiment.

\- Je suppose également… Accepta la Gremory avec un froncement de sourcils, la relation avec l'ange déchue restant tendue malgré la trêve plus ou moins imposée par Naruto. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à Suu, donc elle est hors concours, pour ainsi dire, donc il ne reste plus que… Koneko, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- … Non. Pas de garçon.

Mais elle avait hésité. Tout le monde avait vu son regard aller de Rias à Naruto, puis à Issei, puis de nouveau à Naruto, puis encore à Issei. Finalement, la présence du Hyoudou avait emporté sur celle de l'Uzumaki, et elle avait finalement refusé. S'il n'y avait pas eu le garçon perverti, cependant, personne ne doutait qu'elle aurait pu accepter. En fait, certains se demandaient même si elle considérait Yuuto comme un homme, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un œil pendant son jugement. Le Kiba se contenta de sourire maladroitement.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un non. Déclara Rias avec un faux soupir. Dommage les garçons, surtout toi, Ise.

\- … Si tu espionnes, je vais tenir une rancune contre toi pour toujours. Informa Koneko pour Issei, qui se mit aussitôt à déprimer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde eut fini de manger et que la vaisselle fut faite. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La première, pour les filles en dehors de Raynare, fut d'aller prendre ce fameux bain en extérieur. Asia se joignit à Rias, Akeno et Koneko, voulant profiter du moment pour sociabiliser avec des gens, quelque chose qu'elle avait peu eu l'occasion de faire jusqu'à présent. Tout s'annonçait bien, à un tout petit détail près…

\- Naruto-kun, pourquoi nous suis-tu ? Demanda la Gremory en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Koneko a dit « pas de garçon », donc il n'y aura pas de garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rias-chan, il n'y aura pas de garçon à vous rejoindre ni à vous espionner. Assura l'Uzumaki avec un sourire provocateur.

\- … Très bien. Dit le [Roi] en plissant les yeux.

Et ils reprirent leur chemin vers les bains en extérieur. Rias demeura silencieuse sur la présence de Naruto sur tout le trajet, s'en tenant à la parole de son [Pion] qu'il n'y aurait pas de garçon. Cependant, les vestiaires se rapprochaient et l'Uzumaki ne partait pas. Lorsque les filles entrèrent, il les suivit une fois de plus à l'intérieur. Cela fit rire Akeno, rougit Asia, attira l'attention de Koneko et énerva Rias.

\- Naruto… Fit la Gremory d'une voix sombre, plus exaspérée par son manque de parole que par ses actions. Que fais-tu _ici _?

\- Je me change. Déclara-t-il, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Qu'en est-il de la règle « pas de garçon » ? Interrogea Rias, encore plus mécontente.

\- Il n'y aura pas de garçon. Répéta l'Uzumaki, toujours aussi amusé.

\- Tu comptes passer devant et nous prendre notre tour ? S'exclama le [Roi], indigné.

\- Ce serait tout à fait impoli. Répondit-il d'un ton condescendant.

\- Alors quoi ? S'énerva la Gremory.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? S'amusa une fois de plus Naruto. Je viens avec vous.

\- Tu viens…

Mais Rias s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Naruto se changer. Ce n'était pas l'acte lui-même qui la frappa de stupéfaction, mais ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'il… Elle le fit. En effet, il/elle s'arracha les cheveux, qui s'avérèrent en réalité être une perruque, libérant une longue chevelure dorée qui avait été dissimulé en dessous et tombait jusqu'au milieu de sa taille. Les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, car quand l'Uzumaki se retrouva nue, toutes les filles présentes purent remarquer deux choses. La première était un épais bandage au niveau de la poitrine qui retenait visiblement une imposante paire de seins, encore plus qu'elle-même ! La seconde, peut-être encore plus évidente, fut l'absence d'appareil reproducteur masculin, mais la présence d'appareil reproducteur féminin. En termes scientifique, il/elle avait un vagin à la place d'un pénis !

\- Quand ai-je jamais dit que j'étais un homme ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire innocent quoique félin, accentuant ainsi ses similitudes avec le visage d'un renard.

L'effet fut énorme ! Le groupe fut si confus que personne, pas même Akeno, ne sut que dire. En fait, leur esprit était tellement embrouillé que Rias oublia qu'elle l'avait déjà vu nu, _sans_ seins _et_ en possession d'un _pénis_. L'Uzumaki s'estima satisfaite de son petit tour de passe-passe. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire était une habile combinaison de l'oiroke no jutsu et d'un peu de matériel basique pour se transformer en sa version féminine qu'il déguisa en sa forme masculine. Tout le monde n'y vit que du feu. En même temps, actuellement, tout chez lui/elle était aussi bon que 100% naturel. Impossible de savoir que son corps n'était pas vrai, puisque, justement, il _était_ vrai. Tel était le pouvoir de ce jutsu qu'il avait créé lui-même à l'âge de douze ans, différent d'un simple henge qui n'était qu'une illusion à la surface de la peau. Et tadam ! Aux yeux de tous, il était une fille qui s'était fait passer pour un garçon.

Fufufu… Il avait hâte de voir leur réaction après le bain lorsqu'il referait son tour de passe-passe en sens inverse pour « redevenir » un garçon…

* * *

Et voilà !

Ce fut un long chapitre, mais je sais que cela n'a fait que vous rendre plus heureux de le lire.

Bon, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action (pas du tout en fait), mais j'espère avoir réussi à transcrire la tension des révélations successives.

Concernant la fin de ce chapitre, Naruto est moins affecté que Kuroka, du moins en apparence. C'est parce que, contrairement à elle, tout n'es pas que du choc. Il y a aussi de la joie, d'où la petite farce tout à la fin. Naruto reprend un peu plus goût à la vie maintenant qu'il sait que tout ce qu'il a fait n'a pas été négatif. Eh bien, il le savait déjà, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment pris conscience. Maintenant oui.

Si vous avez des questions, posez-les et je vais essayer d'y répondre si j'ai le temps ou de donner des éclaircissements dans le chapitre suivant.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
